


The Long Road

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Feelings, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Funeral, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lot's of Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pool Sex, Pool Table Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 181,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: After waiting for ten years, Vale and Dani are finally together and nothing seems to be standing in their way but then Dani's past comes back to (literally) haunt him, can Vale keep him safe?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just on a sidenote, Dani went to partner up with Valentino at Yamaha, Alex moved up from moto2 to replace Dani forming a duo with Marc at Repsol, Jorge went to Ducati (as he actually did) and Maverick stayed put at Suzuki.

Dani parks the car in the parking lot of the Yamaha factory, despite the cool weather he has sweat in his hands and his heart is pounding in his throat. Although this is not the first time that he is reporting with a new team and will have a new teammate, this is not just a team and just a teammate. Dani lays his head against the headrest and thinks back to that one summer, years ago.

****************************************************************************  
 _It was somewhere in Italy, a summer camp, boys from all over the world. There was also a boy, Valentino Rossi, an Italian, a bit older, skinny and quite tall for his age. Although he wasn't that attractive of very handsome he was captivated by his charm, his charisma, his humor, everything. He had something that attracted Dani and he noticed that his eyes were always searching for him when he would enter a room or that he looked up when someone entered a room he was in and when he saw him, he kept watching him, couldn't look away._

_During an exceptionally hot day most of the boys were playing in the swimming pool but Dani found himself in the house of the farm, and he sighs at the silence and the cool air hat surrounds him. When suddenly someone sits down, he looks up and his breath is caught in his throat when he sees the smiling face of Valentino looking at him._

_"Escaped the warmth? You're absolutely right, God it's delightfully cool here." the Italian says._

_Dani nods while Valentino lays his head against the backrest and closes his eyes, he leans back, shifting his eyes and when the skin of their legs touch a shiver runs through Dani. Dani lets his eyes wander over the long slim body, down and slowly back up and when he sees Valentino is looking at him, Dani quickly looks at the tv._

_"Where you checking me out?" he asks and he hears the cheekiness in his voice._

_"No." is the quick reply._

_Valentino smiles and turns his body towards the Spaniard._

_"Yes, you were."_

_Dani clenches his jaw and looks straight at the TV while he feels himself blushing._

_"Aw, you are blushing, that's so sweet."_

_Dani sighs annoyed and defensively folds his arms._

_"What are you looking at?"_

_"Nothing special."_

_"Oh, then you don't mind if I zap a little right?"_

_Without waiting for an answer Valentino grabs the remote but suddenly Dani surges towards him, reaching for the remote but Valentino is faster and holds the device up, out of reach of the much smaller Dani. What happens then completely takes Dani by surprise, Valentino's arm that snakes around Dani's waist and he presses him against him, Dani who freezes and holds his breath._

_"You really think I haven't noticed?"_

_"Noticed what?"_

_"I've seen you looking at me the last days, following me with your eyes, burning a hole in my back." he whispers._

_"Sorry...?"_

_"Don't be, I liked it."_

_Dani looks at him in surprise, his arms still in the air, but they are becoming heavy and eventually he lowers them, laying them on the upper arms of the Italian._

_"You did?"_

_"Yes, you're a handsome boy and I always enjoy it when handsome boys look at me."_

_Dani blushes again and begins to squirm in his arms but Valentino tightens the grip around Dani's waist._

_"I've been watching you too."_

_"You have?"_

_"Yeah, like I said your very handsome, I just know how to hide it."_

_Then he pulls him down on the couch without much trouble and underneath him, his other hand slides over Dani's heart and he smiles._

_"Your heart is pounding," he says, "does this excite you? Lying beneath a boy? Or is it because of me? Because if it's because of me, I am truly honored."_

_Dani wants to say something but at that time Valentino wedges his leg between Dani's and slightly up, putting some pressure on his crotch. Dani tries to suppress a groan by closing his eyes and pressing his head into the pillow but Valentino hears it anyway. Suddenly he feels a pair of lips against his neck and his breath falters in his throat and his hands slip into the unruly curls of the Italian._

_Valentino plants gentle kisses upwards on soft skin until he is close to his lips, then he stops and looks at Dani and he waits untill Dani also looks at him, when the Spaniard nods Valentino leans forward and their lips find each other in a soft short kiss. The two look at each other and when they both lean in they hear a door slam and as if struck by lightning, he pushes Valentino so hard away from him that the Italian falls against the armrest of the couch. As fast as he can he runs out of the house, missing the smirk on the Italian's face._  
**************************************************************************

Dani opens his eyes and looks at the massive factory again, he sighs deeply before he steps out and walks to the door, there he goes towards the counter but suddenly he hears someone calling his name and he turns around.

"Dani!"

Valentino walks towards him with a big smile and when he is with him, he welcomes the Spaniard with a bear hug and Dani involuntarily gets a smile on his lips.

"It's great to see you! I was so happy when I heard that you had signed."

"Really?" Dani answers surprised.

"Yes, of course, you are by far one of the best riders in the paddock and I want the best next to me." he says with a wink.

"What are you doing here? I mean, I thought I had an appointment with Lin?"

"Yes, that's true but there is a family issue going on and he needed a few days."

"I hope it's nothing serious."

"Neither do I, but come on, I'll take you to the back where everything happens and I will introduce you to your new team."

The walk to the garage is silent but it is a comfortable silence, Dani and Valentino have never had very much to do with each other, besides the occasional talk during press conferences and podiums, but yet it feels familiar. When they arrive at the garage and Dani has met his new crew it is time for Valentino to leave it to them and go back to his own team, something he does reluctantly.

"Listen, Dani, if you have questions about riding the Yamaha, you can always come to me!" he says and looks at him intently.

"Yeah I know, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay."

The morning runs smoothly, it consists mainly of learning about the motorbike, learn to understand the data, the history of the team. When Valentino suddenly stands beside him to take him to lunch he looks surprised but yet goes along. While the mechanics continue working the two walk to the canteen and slide behind a table by the window.

"How did it go?" Valentino asks.

"You know how it went." Dani answers.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen you looking at me, following me with your eyes, burning holes in my back." he whispers and gives the Italian a wink.

Valentino smiles and leans back in his chair.

"Well, that brings back great memories."

"Yes, it does." Dani says.

"I can not believe you remembered that."

"I remember everything." Dani says and he shocks himself with the words.

"What?" Valentino asks and looks at him smiling.

"Nothing." Dani says quickly.

"And it was not even a real kiss, but the fact that you remember I find very flattering."

"How's your girlfriend?" Dani suddenly asks.

"What?" Valentino frowns.

"Your girfriend, that blonde, from the boat?"

"Oh that, that was two months ago."

"So you're not seeing her anymore?"

"Nope."

"Could have fooled me, the pictures were very.....convincing."Dani says, trying to sound as neutral as possible.

"Are you jealous?" Valentino asks and leans forward.

"What? Why would I be jealous?"

"Because she had this," Vale makes a gesture to his body,"to herself for one night."

"You have no illusions." Dani says mockingly.

"You know, you don't have to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Dani almost yells, and his eyes look fierce.

"Oh, you are reacting very intense." Valentino says, smiling.

"You're crazy." Dani says, shaking his head.

"You know, you can also have this, all you have to do is ask."

Dani stops eating and looks at the Italian in amazement, not believing what he hears, what he offers.

"Why?"

"Because I can't forget the kiss we shared and neither can you, the fact that you remember it and that you still know, word for word what I said, proves that."

"For one night?" Dani asks softly.

"No, not you, you can have this forever." Valentino says.

"And what if it does not work between us? How must it continue then? We are teammates...."

"It will work."

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel it, I feel it when you're with me, when you look at me, sit next to me, even now I can feel it, you and me .... we belong together, Dani, as the moon and the stars, the beach and the ocean. Do not tell me that you feel nothing when I look at you or touch you."

"I don't know..."

"Please, all I need is one night, one night to convince you of the fact that we can be só good together, so perfect. At least give me one kiss."

Dani is silent, he looks outside and ponders while Valentino gives him time and he finally looks at the Italian.

"I'm staying at the Regency hotel two blocks away." he says.

"Me too." Valentino laughs.

"You too?"

"Yes, I live in Tavullia, which is a four hours drive and days like this are always very long so I take a hotel for the time I'm here."

"Hm."

"Floor and room number?"

"Four, Room 412, eight o'clock."

"Thank you, after tonight you will never want another."

"Hey, I do not make promises, you have to give me some space."

"Okay, I will leave it up to you."

Dani smiles and leans forward.

"You know why I chose number 26?"

"Why?"

"June 2."

Valentino looks at him uncomprehendingly but suddenly he gets it.

"That day was the last week of the summer camp."

"That was the day you kissed me."

"Oh, you are so going to give in to me tonight," Valentino says confidently and Dani has to laugh at him,"you're bellissima when you smile, but then again you're even gorgeous when you sit like that, doing nothing."

"And you are a very smooth talker."

"Hé, I'm Italian, they are very passionate, something you will see tonight."

Dani tilts his head at this.

"Sorry, you're calling the shots."


	2. chapter 2

After lunch both go back to their own team but Valentino can not resist to occasionally venture a glance towards Dani and when Dani also looks at him his heart jumps. He can not wait until he is alone with Dani tonight, he is sure he can persuade the Spaniard of the fact that they belong together.

Because Dani still has much to learn about for example the engine and the data he leaves the factory mid afternoon with a thick binder with information. Before he leaves, he looks at Valentino and smiles at him. The rest of the afternoon goes well and when it is half past six in the evening, Valentino says goodbye to his mechanics and drives to his hotel.

When he is in his room, he throws his key card in a bowl and walks to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower he calls room service and while he waits he pulls on a pair of jeans and a shirt and while he waits for room sservice to arrive he sits down on the couch, mind going back to the first time he ever saw Dani

**************************************************************************

_The guy was small, very small but what he lacked in hight he more then made up with talent and enthusiasm, he won two podium places and a year later his first championship in the 125cc. Valentino was beaming during his ceremony on the podium where he received the championship cup. He was always so calm and reserved, but Dani let himself go completely, basking in the applause he received. Involuntarily Valentino smiled too and a warm feeling took hold in his stomach._

_A week later, however, tragedy struck, Valentino was in the Honda motorhome, when everybody suddenly stopped talking. Valentino looked up and saw that everyone was looking to the screen so he turned and looked and what he saw made him freeze. Dani had fallen, the bike was a scrap heap, he sat in the grass but did not get up, he rocked back and forth, there was clearly something wrong. The marshals were with him, Dani pointed to his ankles, leaning back with a grimace full of pain and just like that Valentino's heart was ripped out of his body and his world stood still._

_It took everything that Valentino had in him not to immediately drop everything and go to the Spaniard, instead he had to watch as Dani was placed on the stretcher and taken to the waiting ambulance and then helplessly having to watch how the trauma helicopter was transporting him to the hospital._

_The rest of the weekend Valentino was barely able to concentrate on his own qualifying and race. Yet he managed to qualify first and win the race and in thought, as he stood on the podium, dedicated the victory to Dani who was in the hospital with two broken ankles, Dani had not strayed far from his mind that weekend._

_When Dani returned to the circuit he still couldn't race but Valentino couldn't help to go to him and ask him how he was. Ever since then he often aided the Spaniard, providing him with tips and to help him, he was happy that he could and although Valentino recognized him as the boy he had a fumble with on a couch on summer camp Dani gave no sign of recognizion but he was not bothered by that._

****************************************************************************

Valentino takes a deep breath and lays his head in his hands, seeing Dani on the ground like that in so much pain, what he wouldn't have given at that moment to go to him, to hold his hand to sooth him, anything to take the pain away. It was also the first moment he realized that maybe he felt something more for Dani then he was willing to admit and he felt ashamed by that, he was 15 at the moment, just a kid, a boy and he was 22, 7 years his senior. That made Vale push any intimate thoughts to the background, locked away.

But in 2006, when Dani entered the MotoGP, he wasn't only older, 21 against Vale's 28 which is just as much but sounded less worse, and although he was still small he was also much more defined, more mature, and slowly during the year the muscles only grew, shoulders that got broader, skin that turned more tan because of his training in the outside and in the second half of that season the Italian allowed his mind to wander more often and everytime a little further untill he was at the point he started to picture Dani's sweet face and his gorgeous body when he would be in bed at night, wonderig what it would feel like to have him there, to be allowed to touch him and to kiss him.

Glancing at the clock, he realizes that it's almost eight o'clock and he devours his food before he picks up his keycard and heads to the 4th floor. On arrival he hesitates at the door and wants to knock but suddenly hears a woman's laughter coming from inside, and Valentino immediately feels a twinge of jealousy. 

Laying his ear against the door he hears Dani talking to her and before he can think about it, he knocks on the door and almost immediately the door swings open, standing face to face with a bewildered Dani.

"Thank God you're here." he says and before Valentino can do anything Dani pulls him into the room, the Italian frowning while he opens his mouth to say something.

"Oh look who's here, Valentino Rossi, this is getting better and better!"

Vale turns his head towards the voice and sees the lady in question has a skirt on with a tight top and one of those little bottles from the minibar.

"Who is she?" he asks.

"A model, I met her years ago during a shoot."

"Now that was fun." they hear her say.

Valentino and Dani watch her, she is leaning against the wall, arms crossed so her breasts almost emerge and she looks enticing towards Dani. It takes Valentino effort to not pull Dani behind him and when she suddenly walks towards them, he nevertheless places a step forward, standing next to Dani.

"You and I on that big powerful bike," she says, and again the seductive look towards the Spaniard,"you in your race suit and I wrapped in a Spanish flag with your name and number on it. Do you remember what you said to me? You said it made me sexy."

"It was in the script." Dani says.

"Yeah, well, it was the way you looked at me, I saw it, you wanted me."

She steps up to him but drops through her heel and wobbles, Dani, being the gentleman that he is, steps forward and can just catch her and her arms immediately go around his neck which she begins to kiss. Valentino watches with clenched jaw while Dani brings her to the couch and drops her on it but she pulls him down making him fall on top of her.

"Oh yes." she whispers in his ear.

With great difficulty Dani wriggles himself lose and he straightens his back, the woman smiles at him.

"You're right, send him away so that we are alone."

"I'm not going to send him away."

"Oh, you want him to watch? Kinky."

Dani sighs deeply and runs his hand over his face before he looks at Valentino who is walking towards him.

"How many of those have you already had?" he asks.

"Of these?" she asks and keeps the mini bottle up,"a few, you want?"

"No thanks."

The woman sits up and grabs Dani's hand to pull him beside her on the couch. Valentino clenches his fists next to his body in an attempt to keep himself in check while she drapes herself across Dani, his Dani.

"Leave him alone." Valentino says

It sounds a bit harder than he meant and the woman looks at him, she gets a mischievous smile on her lips and leans forward.

"Jealous?"

"What? No."

"You do not have to be, I've never had two champions in bed."

"And you will not." Valentino says.

"Killjoy."

"Why don't you....go back to where you came from to sleep it off?"

Valentino leans forward to grab her arm, but she dodges him.

"You kicking me out? In this condition?"

"She's right, we can not let her go home like this." Dani says.

"See, he wants me to stay." the women says and nestles against Dani's side.

Valentino rolls his eyes and walks to the phone, he calls the front desk for a cab and when he turns himself again, the woman draped herself across Dani again and is trying to kiss him.

"Okay, that's it," Valentino says and with firm steps walks towards them to lift up her roughly,"out."

"Hey, you're hurting me."

"Well I'm sorry, but you are waiting downstairs for your cab."

Valentino opens the door and pushes the woman outside who turns around and wants to say something but Valentino throws the door shut. When he turns around, he sees Dani who now stands behind him and smiles.

"So, your not jealous huh?"

"Uhm ...."

Before he can think of anything, Dani walks up to him and cups his cheek with one hand while he slowly comes forward and kisses the Italian on the lips, it's soft and sweet and much too short for Vale's liking and after the kiss Dani looks at him with a shy smile.

"Thank you." he says.

"Yeah, sure."


	3. chapter 3

Fifteen minutes later two men on sit on the sofa with a glass of red wine in hand, Dani with his back against the armrest and legs tucked under him, vale on the other side, arm draped over the back of the couch and he asks Dani about how he spends his time when he is not racing and he asks him al about his house in Geneva. Dani is a little surprised by the sudden interest but still tells him what he wants to know, about an hour later Dani is suddenly silent and looks at his glass.

"I know what you're doing." he smiles.

"And what is that?"

"Making me feel comfortable by letting me talk."

"Is it working?"

"Yes," Dani looks up and looks at Valentino, "thank you, for the second time tonight."

Vale smiles while Dani puts his glass on the table and then he leans forward to take Valentine's glass too to put it next to his. Slowly he slides to Valentino while he looks at him and when he lays his hand against the cheek of the Italian he leans into it. It takes Valentino everything he has in him not to pull the Spaniard closer but he doesn't want to scare him. Slowly he sees the object of his affection come closer, smells his aftershave and his eyes flicker to his lips before he closes his eyes and feels Dani's soft, full lips of on his.

And it feels good, it feels _so amazingly good_ that Valentino can not suppress a moan, he clenches his fists to keep himself in check while he let's Dani lead the kiss. The kiss is slow and gentle and continues for some time and when Dani's tongue moves over his lips a shiver runs through his body. He gives the Italian's lower lip a little tug before Dani slowly breaks the kiss and leans backwards and Valentino chases after his lips, the Spaniard puts his hand on the Italian's chest to stop him.

"Sorry," Valentino says immediately, if somewhat hoarsely,"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Dani frames his face and places his forehead against Valentino while he closes his eyes.

"I don't know what to do." Dani whispers.

"What?" Valentino asks, thoughts still with that amazing kiss.

"I want you, Valentino, I do, I just ...."

"You need time, I know, and I'll give you all the time you want."

"I'm not talking about that."

"Then what are you talking about?"

Dani shakes his head and breaks contact with Valentino to lean backwards and he looks at Valentino.

"About how you are. Outside the circuit."

"I need a bit more than that." Valentino says.

"I mean that I see the pictures."

"Pictures?"

"Yes, pictures,"he says and sits back against the armrest again, pulling his legs up to lay his arms around them, a defensive move that does not escape Valentino,"the pictures with all those women."

"Dani ..." Valentino begins and reaches for Dani but the Spaniard keeps his hands up.

"For years I've seen pictures of you, intimate pictures with women on boats, restaurants, nightclubs, and for years it has been a stab in my heart."

"What?" Valentino says.

"Maldita sea, forget I said that." Dani says.

"No, wait, what do you mean, a stab in your heart? In what sense?"

Dani purses his lips together and looks down but Valentino turns his body towards the Spaniard and leans forward.

"In what sense?"

Slowly Dani looks at him.

"What do you think?" 

Valentino's mouth opens and closes, not knowing what to say at this revelation of Dani. 

"Dani, when you came into the championship you were 15, I was 21, I felt like a pervert old men thinking about you like that, so....I started that lifestyle of partying and women and sometimes men to forget you and it worked but when you came into MotoGP I was confronted with you every day, not only during pressconferences but also during races so the feelings came back and this time it was 21 against 27 which is just as much but sounds less worse so I started to give hints, signs but you never showed any interest."

"I never showed interest because I couldn't believe such an amazing guy like you could ever want me, I just told myseld 'it's Valentino Rossi, he's nice to everyone',"Dani laughs and rubs his hand over his face before he looks at Valentino again,"and I also never showed any interest in you because I know you work your way through woman at a rapid rate, you have another woman every other month, I don't want to be the next on that list."

"You will never be..."

"Don't say that,"Dani says and looks at him fiercly,"don't say things you don't mean just to....to get me into your bed."

"I'm not, Dani you have to believe me but I'm just a man, I can not wait forever, so I went to get it somewhere else, no matter how difficult it was for me." he says.

"It can not have been so difficult, you've been doing it for years." Dani says bitterly.

"Yes, well, but I always realized very quickly that they were just a means to an end, that they can not give me what I need, that they can not fill the hole I have in my heart, only you can."

Valentino slowly moves closer and Dani allows it, allows it that the Italian cups his cheek and slide his thumb over his lips.

"You can not just give up a lifestyle that you have had for years."

"For you I can."

"People will start asking questions about the lack of pictures and the women, parties ..."

"I do not care."

Dani smiles and shakes his head before pushing Valentino away a little.

"And the team then?"

"I have been working with some of them for years, they will not ask questions."

"And your fans?"

"They know I like men too sometimes so that's one shock less and once the news has settled, I'm sure they will accept you. It would be different if it would concern Marc or Jorge, who I'm pretty sure about, my fans would not accept because they have more then once attacked me on track not very respectfull but you, you have always treated me with respect on the track ánd off, well, except for Aragon two years back."

Dani thinks back to that fight and smiles.

"Yeah I don't really know why I was so agressive towards you."

"Puzzled me too, that's also why I hugged you even before you were off the bike I just..." 

"Just what?"

"Wanted to make sure you were really okay. You scared the crap out of me with some of the moves you made, I even had to pull my bike up one time to avoid being pushed off the track. I was just scared for you."

"For me? Not for you?"

"No, I know how to handle agressive fights, I've had them before so many times with Jorge or Marc or Dovi, but...when I'm fighting you it's different."

"Different how?"

"When I'm fighting you I have to force myself sometimes to fight back, to counter you, I've never had a weak spot, something that made me vulnerable, untill you came into MotoGP. You are my weak spot, Dani."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I can take care of myself in battle." Dani says and nudges the Italian's leg with his toes, trying to lighten the mood and the Italian looks up at him.

"I know that, Dani, I was just upset that you took so many risks, I don't....I don't want to go through that feeling I got in Phillip Island in 2003 again."

Dani's face clouds, thinking back to that moment, a week after he won the championship.

"That was bad." he whispers.

"Yeah it was, I was so worried about you, watching helplessly while you were in so much pain and the fact that I couldn't even be there for you, it broke my heart."

Dani can hear the pain in the Italians voice and he takes Valentino's hand in his, softly stoking the back of it, making the Italian smile a bit.

"But what about your fans?"

"Your kidding right?"Dani chuckles,"you are seriously asking me if my fans would accept you?"

"Is that such a strange question?"

"Yes it is, you're Valentino Rossi, everyone loves you, including my fans."

"And you?" Valentino asks and smirks.

"Don't push your luck,"Dani says and sighs,"what about the sponsors then? They will never accept it."

"You think too much."

"I am rational, Valentino, I just can't."

Before Valentino can do anything Dani gets up and walks to the window, he shoves his hands in his pockets and looks out towards the illuminated city and the busy Italian traffic. He hears movement behind him and sees Valentino standing in the window, he remains at a distance.

"I will not lose you." he says and Dani hears the determination in his voice.

"You can't loose me, you never had me," Dani says and turns to look at Italian,"go back to your hotel room, I see you in the morning, in the factory."


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating changed and tags are updated!

Dani walks into the bedroom and closes the door behind him, for a moment he stands like that before he turns around and places his hand on the door, unsure whether he did the right thing but before he gets a chance he hears a door open and close. He sighs deeply before he changes clothes and lies down in bed he just can not fall asleep, all night he lies tossing and turning and when the alarm goes off, he is still just as tired as the night before.

An hour later, he walks into the Yamaha factory and straight to the canteen where he grabs a cup of coffee and sits down at a table. His head supported with his hand, he stirs with a plastic stick into his steaming coffee when someone walks in.

"You look terrible." Valentino says.

"Shut up." Dani grumbles.

"Sorry," Valentino says,"I'll go, I guess I'm just as unwelcome as yesterday evening suddenly."

"Valentino ...." Dani says but the Italian is already gone,"mierda."

After Dani drinks his coffee he walks to the garage, his mechanics are already working and a glance at the other side tells him that Valentino must be riding his bike on the circuit. The smell of petrol and the coffee work well for him because he's suddenly a lot more awake and in good spirits and he starts the day.

At the beginning of the afternoon Dani can ride the bike for the first time but it is anything but good, he must change his whole posture to reach the levers and also accelerating, braking and even switching gears is different from Honda. He almost falls a few times but manages to avoid it at the last moment. Until that last time, he feels the back of the motor slipping into a fast corner and he tries to throw the motor back up, resulting in a highside and he gets thrown off. He ends up on his back and feels how all the air is being pushed out of his lungs. Because there are no marshals he is on his own on the track and slowly he sits up, takes off his gloves and helmet as he remains seated, he raises his thumb, knowing there are camera's all around the track, letting his team, and maybe Valentino even a little more, know he's okay.

Dani stands up and zips his leathers open and walks to the bike to have a look, he hears a scooter and he looks up frowning when he sees Valentino.

"Before you complain, they are busy with my bike so I can not do anything,"he says and looks at Dani searchingly,"and maybe also so I can see with my own eyes your okay, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine, didn't you see my thumb up?"

"Yes, but I want to be sure."

"Really, I'm fine."

"Jump on the back."

Dani climbs on the back and when Valentino gives gas Dani yelps and immediately his arm moves around Valentino's waist to hold him tight.

"You did that on purpose."

"Well, it does feel good to have your arm around me." he shrugs.

Dani smiles and shakes his head, then he notices that Valentino takes another path.

"Where are we going?"

"To another part of the factory where the old motor cycles are kept. Your mechanics noticed that you're struggling to get to the levers and you have to change your driving style but to do that you need to adapt your posture on the bike. And since we're both without a bike it seemed handy when I can take you and help to find a good posture."

"Ah, I see."

Valentino parks the scooter near the entrance, and when they have gotten off, Dani follows the Italian to the place where last years bike is.

"Go on."

Dani lays his gloves on a table and places his helmet next to it before he walks towards the bike and sits on it. He shifts forward as far as possible and then leans towards the levers, Valentino takes a step forward and points at his feet.

"Put your feet further forward."

Dani does what he says and he immediately feels it is better but it's not enough.

"Bend your knees a little more."

Valentino leans forward and pushes into the cavity of Dani's knees, again a little better, and then he looks at the hands of the Spaniard. They are placed wrong and he points to them.

"Your fingers, you have to place them more out, no not so, the other way .... like this .... no."

Valentino sighs and suddenly he sits on the back of the bike, the Spaniard instantly comes up and looks over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Through instructions it does not work because I can not see it from the correct stand. Well .... slide forward."

Valentino puts his hands in Dani's sides and pushes him forward.

"Legs and feet as I told you."

Dani does what he says and places his legs and feet as taught.

"Hold out your hands, palms down."

Hesitantly Dani holds his hands out and Valentino sticks his arms alongside those of Dani and covers them, he moves closer to Dani and he slowly leans forward until he can lay Dani's fingers around the levers.

"Then you keep your fingers like this, and the fingers of your other hand like this, see? Perfect fit."

Dani is smiling and he has to admit that it is indeed a perfect fit and if he is totally honest that isn't the only thing that fits perfectly, it also feels _so good_ to have Valentino so close, his longer body almost curled around his.

"Feels really good, does it not?" Valentino whispers in his ear.

Dani shivers when he hears his voice so close to his ear and he slowly turns his head to the Italian who loses no time to draw Dani in an intimite kiss. Dani lets himself be carried away in the passion, lust and his hand wriggles out from under that of Valentino to tangle in short curls and move closer to him, arching his back. Valentino lays his free arm around Dani's waist, lacing the fingers of the other hand with Dani's, pulling him closer against him and despite the leather of his suit, the Spaniard feels the heat of the Italian. Valentino turns his head to deepen the kiss but eventually they have to break it to breath and while the Italian plants soft kisses in his neck Dani lays his head against Valentino's shoulder. When Dani suddenly shifts he moans softly and his hand goes to his back.

"You said you were okay." Valentino says, worry in his voice.

"I am okay, it's just...I landed on my back and because I had to strain myself my muscles are a bit tense."

"You need to relax your body, let your muscles relax."

"Easier said than done."

"Then let me help."

Valentino let's one hand disappear inside the opening of his leathers and caresses his chest through the thin fabric of his shirt. Dani closes his eyes and concentrates entirely on the touch of the Italian, soft caresses on his skin, resembling that of a lover's touch, and suddenly his nipple, Dani moans softly and bites his lip.

"Such lovely noises you make."

Valentino lets his hand slide down, first under the shirt to caress Dani's bare skin to lure even more glorious sounds from Dani and then back down, opening the zipper of his leathers all the way down before his fingers slip under the elastic of Dani's boxer and the Spaniard responds instantly by grabbing his wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you relax."

"Anyone can walk in here."

"Only our mechanics and mine will be busy for at least half an hour with my bike and yours, well, yours first need to return your bike to the garage and fix it, trust me, we have time, cara."

"I don't..."

"Please, let me do this for you. I know you want to, Dani, my beautiful sweet boy."

"I'm not your boy and this still isn't me giving in to you."

Valentino chuckles against his skin.

"I know, this is you letting me help you relax."

"Right." Dani sighs.

"Just feel, okay?"

"Hmmm."

Dani takes a deep breath and releases Valentino's wrist to lay his hand on the Italians thigh while Valentino lowers his hand and cups Dani's cock loosely in his hand. Dani bends his fingers in Valentino's legs and his hips buck forward in his hand.

"That's it, just surrender to the feeling, to me." the Italian whispers.

He begins to massage his erection gently while Dani opens his legs wider and his head falls back against the Italian's shoulder, it's not long before it is completely hard and he frees it from his to tight environment, he cranes his neck to look at it and he smiles.

"Just look at that, fucking perfection."

Slowly he moves his hand up and down, gently squeezing and Dani continues rocking his hips forward, his breathing becomes heavier and eventually Valentino can not help to move his hips in the same rhythm, pushing Dani's cock into the tight ring of his fingers. When Valentino moves his thumb across the tip he feels moisture on his finger and he must contain himself to bring his finger to his mouth to taste him and he fiercly hopes he get's another change to do that. Meanwhile his other hand slips under Dani's shirt and he caresses his side softly, playfully, making the smaller shiver.

"That's it, just relax and surrender."

And Dani does, he relaxes and surrenders his body completly to Valentino, focussing on his touch, his voice, his closeness.

"Fuck, Vale, so close."

"Let go."

"No..."

"Yes."

"I can not here."

"Yes, you can."

"I will make a mess, on the bike and myself, I only have one leathers."

"Hold on."

Valentino makes a circle with his fingers around Dani's base and slowly steps off the bike.

"What are you doing?" Dani asks, voice hazy with lust.

"Preventing a mess."

Before Dani can do anything he feels Valentino swallow him completely.

"Oh dios." Dani moans.

His fingers disappear into his curls, one hand placed behind him on the bike so he can lean back, Valentino sucks a couple of times hard, hollows his cheeks and that is all that is needed for Dani to squirt his cum deep in his throat. He swallows everything the Spaniard has to give and he eventually lets him slip out of his mouth and he looks up. Dani has his head in his neck, mouth open and eyes closed and Valentino thinks he looks like a angel, his angel. Suddenly Dani wavers and Valentino quickly stands up to lay his arms around Dani, pulling him close protectivly and kissing his forehead before he tucks it under his head, fingers weaving through his dark hair.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, that was...."

"Helpful?"

"Yes, something like that," Dani says and smiles while he looks up at him,"thank you."

"Always."

Dani starts to free himself from Valentino and the Italian reluctantly let's him go, Dani tucks himself away and when he has zipped his leathers closed halfway he looks at Valentino, slightly blushing.

"Your cute when you blush."Valentino says.

Dani smiles shyly and looks away.

"It still doesn't mean..."

"Yeah I know. Can I at least kiss you, just one kiss."

Dani nods and Valentino steps closer, cupping his cheek, to give the Spaniard a soft sweet kiss, letting the Spaniard taste himself on his lips. Suddenly they hear someone clearing their throat. Valentino turns around, facing them, some look shocked, others with barely hidden smiles.

"Your bikes are ready."

"Right, we'll be right there."

After the mechanics are gone Dani punches Valentino on his shoulder, hard.

"Ouch!" he says and looks at him.

"You stupid idiot."he says.

"I'm sorry I thought we had more time."

"Yeah, well, we didn't,"Dani steps off the bike and walks past Valentino to his gloves and helmet and gets on the scooter,"take me back to the garage."


	5. chapter 5

When they are almost at the garage Dani panics and he clamps his fingers into Valentino's side.

"Wait, stop!"

"What?"

"Stop, _please_ stop."

Valentino stops, out of sight of the garage and he turns his body to the Spaniard.

"What? Are you in pain?" he asks and immediately the tone in his voice is worried again.

"No, but .... those men in there saw us _kissing_."

"Who says that they have seen it?"

"Some faces said it all."

"Maybe because they think they know what they have seen, don't worry about it, they will certainly not treat you any differently and besides, we are all grown men."

"If you say so."

"Yes, I say so, come on."

Valentino waits until Dani has stepped off and then does the same, while walking into the garage Valentino keeps looking at Dani and he shakes his head smiling when he sees a red blush on the cheeks of the Spaniard.

The next two weeks are ..... strange. Dani is in the garage every day, as Valentino but the Spaniard seems distant during conversations with the Italian and Valentino tries several times to get the Spaniard alone but Dani continuously ensures that there are people around him to which it becomes impossible too ask what bothers him; The fact that they have been intimate or the fact that the mechanics, some of the mechanics saw the kiss.

On the eve of Dani's departure back to Spain the Spaniard takes a sigh of relief, still a few hours and he gets on the plane, away from Valentino, a temptation that is becoming increasingly difficult to resist, especially after what happened in the garage and despite the fact that Dani really enjoyed it he doesn't know if it was wise to give in to the Italian.

When suddenly someone knocks on the door, he is startled and walks to the door to open it without looking through the spyhole and the breath is knocked from his lungs when he sees Valentino standing in jeans and a sponsor shirt and when he smiles he looks absolutely outrageously attractive.

"Hey." the Italian says.

"Hey."

Dani makes no move to let Valentino in because he knows that if he does he is probably lost with him looking like that.

"Can I help you with something?" Dani asks.

"Uhm, well, I'm flying to Tavullia tomorrow morning and Monday some riders are coming to my ranch, to race, to have fun, to chat and things like that...."

"I'm not going with you." Dani says and Valentino's face falls.

"Can you not at least think about it?" he tries.

"Even if I'd wanted, I can't. There are only two weeks left to the start of the new season and I promised to spend time with my parents and Eric, I haven't seen them since Christmas and it will probably be awhile before I can see them again."

"Oh, well, yes uhm .... I understand."

Valentino smiles and stuffs his hands in his pockets, balancing on the heel of his foot.

"I'll see you in two weeks, okay?" Dani says.

"Okay, in two weeks," Valentino turns around but then changes his mind and looks at Dani, "do you want to fly together?"

"The last time I checked the plane does not fly over Italy." Dani says and it sounds harder than he wanted.

"Well, sorry for asking." Valentino says, and he turns again but this time it's Dani who speaks.

"No wait," he says and reaches out his hand to the Italian to grab his arm and just when he wants to say something his phone rings and he looks back at it,"sorry."

Dani turns around and picks up his phone while he gestures to Vale to come in. The Italian walks inside the room and closes the door.

"Hey Marc....yeah, yeah we're still on....I'm leaving tomorrow for my parents, spent some days with them but I'll see you this weekend...yeah sure...I'll let you know when I leave there...okay, bye."

When Dani hangs up the phone he sees Vale looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"You're going to see Marc?" he asks.

"I had plans too, yes."

"But Marc is the enemy."

"No he's not."

"He is my enemy, he is Yamaha's enemy, and you are part of Yamaha."

"Yes I am, but Marc has been my teammate for 4 years, we have spent much time together, photo shoots, parties of sponsors, interviews, you name it, we have become friends and I like being around him, I'm not going to change that because we ride for different teams now."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"What?"

"Have you slept with him?"

"No I have not," Dani say and lets Valentino go to take a step back,"and I do not see why that's any of your business."

"I ... I'm sorry, it's not, I'm just tired of the long days."

"I am too, look, go to your hotel room, get some sleep and I'll see you in two weeks, okay?"

Dani walks towards and past Vale but the Italian grabs the Spaniards hand and weaves their fingers together, making Dani freeze.

"Now that I know you feel the same for me, I will keep coming back, cara,"he whispers,"I will keep trying to win your heart and I will succeed."

Dani swallows hard and turns around to face the Italian but before he can say something Vale leans forward and catches Dani's lips in a kiss. Dani is caught off guard by it and tries to push Vale away but the moment the younger rider feels a soft tongue against his lips he feel his resolve crumble and he quickly opens up. Dani fists Vale's shirt in his hand, allowing Vale to turn his head to deepen it, hands slip underneath Dani's shirt and Vale's fingertips move down Dani's spine, making him arch his back, pushing closer to the Italian and his hands end up in Dani's backpocket, squeezing his buttocks and both moan at the friction. 

Alarmbells are going off in Dani's mind, to do something, to push him away, this is not what he wants. Well, it's exactly what he wants but not like this, he was supposed to be the one in charge, to decide how far they would go. Vale, in the meantime backs the Spaniard up against the wall, rocking his hips forward while the kiss still goes on, turns even more heated and passionate and when they have to break apart for air Vale kisses his neck. Dani takes a deep breath, trying to get his thoughts in order but with the way Vale is kissing him and rocking against him, causing such delicious friction for his cock that is already rock hard, he can't bring himself to stop him and Dani curses himself for being such a weakling, for giving into the Italian so quickly.

But to be honest, he doesn't want him to stop either, he _never_ wants him to stop, it feels _so good_ and when Vale pulls up one leg to lay around his hip and rocks his hips forward, the friction doubles and Dani moans. Vale lets a hand move down and starts massaging him through his jeans and Dani can already feel that tight feeling in his stomach and it is not long before he comes in his jeans, eyes closed and Vale folowed close behind. 

Panting Vale lets him go, both with soiled jeans and he feels soft lips on his cheek.

"I'll see you in two weeks." he whispers before he opens the door to leave Dani alone.

"Well....fuck."

The days away from Valentino Dani is doing well, he is completely relaxed with his parents and also looks up some friends to catch up with. When he travels to Cervera that weekend he is welcomed with a warm hug from Marc he answers happily. Although they have not seen each other for two months they soon lapse into their old habit, talking, laughing and watching sports while holding a bottle of beer. When it's half-time Marc takes a sip of his beer and looks to Dani, the Spaniard has a glassy look in his eyes and is picking at the label on his bottle.

"Okay, spill it." He says.

"Spill what?" Dani asks and now pulls on the label of his bottle.

"What's bothering you."

"Why would something be bothering me?"

"Because I know you, I thought you would be more elated and happy after weeks of testing and being close to Valentino." the younger says, suggestive.

"Why are you saying it like that." he asks.

"Are you kidding me?" Marc asks with a disbelieving smile.

Dani pulls a confused face, not knowing what Marc is referring to.

"Oh come on, Dani." Marc says, raising his hands.

Dani huffs and looks back at his bottle, going back to picking the label.

"So, you know?"

"Yes I know."

"How do you know it? I never said anything."

"Well, when I came into MotoGP I knew I could learn alot from you, so I started watching you and along the way I realized you acted different when Valentino was around."

"Different how?" Dani asks.

"Just different, you smiled more, even blushed sometimes at what he said, I've always been more....sensitive to how people interact and how you responded to Valentino .... and you whispered his name, _that night_."

"What?" Dani says, looking at Marc with wide eyes.

"I said you..."

"I heard you, you didn't say anything."

"No, I didn't." Marc says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why?"

"Maybe I didn't wanted to know, it's not very flattering when a guy whispers _another's name_ when you make him cum."

"I'm sorry, it really was amazing and you were great, you were very patient and sweet and everything." Dani says and lays his hand on Marc's knee.

"It's okay, it was just for fun, I knew it wasn't serious, and I'm fine with that, really."

"He asked though, if we had slept together."

"So, what did he say to that?"

"Well, I've more or less said that we haven't."

"Ouch."

"I know, I have no idea why I lied."

"There must be a reason for it."

"Well, if there is I don't know it." Dani sighs.

"Right, well, did anything happen between you?" Marc wants to know.

Dani smiles and get's a twinkle in his eyes that Marc knows all to well.

"Oh, something happened, did you kiss?"

"Yeah." Dani says, blushing now.

"And more happened, come on, tell me."

Dani laughs and begins to tell him what happened in the garage on last years bike and Marc shakes his head.

"Sounds hot." he says.

"It was,"Dani agrees,"it felt really good too, his hands on me and on the night before my flight back he was suddenly at my door and....well...we came in our pants." Dani says and blushes.

"Last time I came in my pants I was like fifteen." Marc laughs.

"Yeah well, me too." Dani says but something in his voice makes Marc frown.

"Did he hurt you?" Marc suddenly asks.

"No, no he didn't, it's just...we agreed _I_ would set the pace and _I_ would decide how far we would go and _when_ and then he suddenly shows up, looking rediciously attractive and I knew that if I would let him in I would be lost so I didn't but then you called and while I picked up I motioned for him to come in and after I had hung up he suddenly started kissing me and touching me and I just..gave in."

"It's what you've always wanted, what you've always dreamed about so I guess it's kinda logical you can't resist him."

"Yeah." Dani whispers and looks away giving Marc the feeling there is more.

"Then why are you sounding so sad? You should be happy, you've always wanted Valentino and now you have him."

"No I don't."

"I don't understand..."

"I can't."

"Sure you can...."

"No, Marc I can't,"Dani says,"you don't know how he is outside the track, I do."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he is al about partying, going out, having fun with men and women, and with fun I mean really fun, like in....sexual fun."

"And you think it will be like that with you too for him? Just fun?" Marc asks.

"Actually he told me it's not, that he....that he wants me too, has been wanting me for some time and that he is willing to change his lifestyle for me."

"So, what's the problem?" Marc asks hesitantly.

"You can't just 'change' your lifestyle like that, Marc, and besides, even if he did, the women will still be coming, just like the men and even if he would succeed in holding them off, in the end he will give in."

"You don't know that." Marc tries.

"No I don't but I just can't take the risk, I don't...."Dani suddenly sobs and bites his lip,"I won't let him hurt me."

"Okay, come here you," Marc says, easily pulling Dani in his lap and into his arms, tucking the older rider's head under his chin and automatically Dani's arms circle the younger riders waist,"you're staying here tonight."

"I can still drive." Dani mumbles into his chest.

"I know, but I don't want to take the risk that you get into an accident because you can't see through your tears, and besides," he says, kissing the top of the older rider's head,"I am all alone here so I could use the company."

"I'm crappy company at the moment."

"I don't care, you're my friend and I'm not going to let you leave like this."

"Thank you." Dani mumbles into Marc's chest.

"Anytime."


	6. chapter 6

After a long dinner with the main sponsors of Honda Dani and Marc walk back to the hotel room, they have had a bit to drink but not enough to really be drunk, yet the atmosphere is very relaxed and laid back and when their hands sometimes brush a shudder runs through the young Honda rider. At the door to their room Marc waits patiently until Dani has opened the door and follows the older rider inside, letting himself fall on the first bed face forward which automatically leaves the second bed near the window for Dani.

"Hey, that's my bed." the older rider suddenly says.

"I am already lying here." Marc mumbles into the pillow.

"So, get up."

"Why do you want to lie here, there is still a good bed left." the younger rider pillows his head on his arms and stretches before turns his head and looks at his teammate.

"Yes, I know, but .... it is a tradition in our family." Dani says with a shrug.

"Tradition?"

Marc rolls on his side, head now supported by his hand and he raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, the oldest is located closest to the door, in order to protect the others."

"I don't need protection, and moreover we also have a tradition, that the strongest lies closest to the door."

Dani lays his arms over each other and steps closer.

"The strongest? You think you're stronger than me?" he asks with raised eyebrows.

"I'm taller." Marc shrugs.

"That does not prove that you are stronger."

"Want to test that theory?"

"What?"

"Prove that you are stronger than me and you get the bed."

Marc sits down on his knees on the bed and beckons Dani with his finger that he should come closer.

"Okay, but this will be a very short fight."

Dani gets closer and suddenly a pillow flies in front of his head, Dani freezes and watches Marc with wide eyes. Marc lifts the other pillow but Dani grabs it and throws it away.

"No help."

"Fine, I can easily take you."

Dani surges forward onto the bed, their hands clamp together and both start pushing but neither wants to give in. Soon the battle changes in a playful attempt to push the other to the ground, Marc begins to tickle Dani and Dani shrieks and falters a bit before he recovers and moves an arm around Marc's neck and waist and suddenly Marc is on his back with Dani hovering above him, holding his wrists above his head.

"I can not take tickeling." he says.

"Yes, I thought something like that." Marc laughs.

There falls a silence in the toom and for a moment the two teammates look at each other and Marc realizes that Dani is close, _so very close,_ and Marc has always found Dani to be handsome, but now he is so breathtakingly beautiful that without realizing it, the younger leans up and kisses him. The kiss is short and after the senior looks at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, but ...."

That's all Marc can say because Dani leans forward and the kiss continues, Marc, feeling bold by the leading action of his teammate, sweeps his tongue over Dani's lip and the older rider opens his lips to welcome Marc's tongue. The kiss gets deeper and more intense and Marc moans deep within Dani's mouth, eventually Dani moves between Marc's legs and pushes his hips against those of his younger teammate and when he notices that Dani is hard, _very hard_ , he arches his back up, letting his teammate know he is in the same position. His hands slip from Dani's and snake around his waist while Dani weaves his fingers through Marc's hair.

"I want to ask you a favor." Dani whispers against full soft lips.

"Ask away."

"I want you to fuck me."

There runs a shiver through Marc's body at the request, but still he is hesitant.

"I'm not sure that's wise." Marc says and closes his eyes to get his thoughts in order.

"Why? Don't you want me?" Dani says and sits up, hands on Marc's chest and he looks at the younger rider beneath him.

"That's not the problem, trust me."

"I do, that's why I'm asking you to do this for me, I know you'll be carefull with me."

Something in Dani's voice makes Marc frown and he tilts his head to the side.

"Have you ever done this before? With a man?"

"No," Dani answers and suddenly feels very small and he looks away,".... I'm just curious."

"Why?"

"A boy kissed me once, I liked it but because I was still so young and I was raised with the idea that sex is supposed to be a man and a woman and not....so I pushed what happened away and then I got picked out of the Movistar Activa Cup.... but now I want to know."

"Know what?"

"What it's like."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, like I said, I like you and I trust you, it doesn't have to change anything between us, all I'm asking you is to help me with this, to try and figure out what I want, just one night."

"Okay, yeah I can do that."

Marc slowly draws Dani towards him until their lips touch again, Marc turns his head and deepens the kiss and while their tongues play with each other Marc turns their position so Dani lies on his back and Marc settles half on top of him. Marc kisses and licks his way down, on the way loosening the buttons of his teammates shirt. When it's open he slides it aside and his breath catches at the beautifull skin he reveals. Leaning on his elbow the fingers of his other hand reach out tracing over smooth skin interrupted occasionall by scars, left behind from crashes and surgery.

"I know the story behind each of those." Marc murmers.

"What?" Dani asks.

"Nothing." Marc smiles

The younger leans forward and bites lightly into Dani's nipples, eliciting a low moan from the older rider's lips. Marc sinks further down and gently bites into skin before his tongue licks over it soothingly. Slowly, he sits up, eyes moving up over the most gorgeous creature he has ever laid his eyes upon while he uses his fingers to open Dani's buckle and pants and when their eyes meet, Marc looks questionally, still giving Dani the change to back out if he wants but the older nods and Marc slowly pulls his pants down and throws it next to the bed. Dani is now only wearing his boxer while Marc is still fully clothed.

"I want to see you." Dani says suddenly, cheeks blushing.

Marc smiles and pulls his shirt off and then slides his pants from his hips and Dani's eyes slide down to where Marc's cock is already letting his boxer tent, Dani smiles and bites his lip.

"You see what you do to me," Marc whispers as he leans forward to kiss Dani, "what you have _always_ done to me."

"Always?" Dani asks against his lips.

Just when Marc wants to answer their erections touch and slide past each other causing both riders to moan and Dani arches his hips from the mattress. The next few minutes are spent searching for friction and to build up the sexual tension until Dani suddenly pushes against Marc's shoulders.

"Stop, please stop."

"Are you okay?" he asks worried.

"Yes, yes ... but I was close." he says and blushes.

"That's okay, I was too,"he says and winks before he settles between Dani's legs again,"I just don't have any lube so, I will have to use something else to uhm.... open you up enough for me."

"So, you've done this before?" Dani asks.

"Yeah, although the last time has been awhile ago but don't worry, I'll be carefull, I'll never hurt you."

"I know."

"Turn around."

Dani turns around and he feels how Marc grabs his hips and lifts them up so Dani eventually ends up with his ass in the air. Marc pushes his legs slightly further apart and spreads his fingers on Dani's buttocks, thumbs by his crack and when he pulls them apart, he feels Dani freeze.

"It's okay, relax, I won't do nothing you can not handle."

Dani lays his head on his arms, he breathes a few times deeply before he suddenly feels Marc's tongue gliding over his crack, and he can not suppress a groan. Marc does exactly what he says, he first licks Dani's hole and then pushes his tongue inside a little and when Dani pushes his hips back he replaces his tongue with his finger. Dani stiffens, something Marc had expected and he kisses Dani's buttocks while he whispers soothing words untill Dani's muscles are relaxed enough to push his finger inside.

"You're doing great." Marc encourages him.

The younger rider takes the time to prepare Dani and when he finally moves three fingers in and out and Dani pushes his hips backwards again Marc withdraws his fingers resulting in a whine falling from Dani's lips.

"On your back." Marc says.

Dani slowly turns around and when he is lying on his back he looks up at Marc and the look in his younger teammate makes his breath hitch, all Dani sees in those dark orbs is lust, desire.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Yes, please, Marc." It sounds almost desperate.

Marc shuffles closer, sits on his haunches and places Dani's legs over his thighs, he leans over the older rider and places a hand next to his head before he kisses him slowly and his other hand places his erection against Dani's opening before slowly lets the tip disappear inside, he takes one of Dani's legs and lays it over his shoulder and slowly inches his way inside and when he is bottomed out he keeps still, not only for Dani to get used to the intrusion but also to keep himself in check, being inside Dani is _so much better_ than he had ever imagined.

"You okay?" he asks, voice already tembling with the intens feeling of being gripped like a vice.

"Yeah, just....just go slow."

"Okay, just, fuck, I'm not going to last long." Marc groans.

Marc slowly begins to thrust, gently and carefully as to not hurt Dani and when Dani begins to move in the same rhythm and arches his back, Marc has to make an effort not to shoot his load there and then.

"Are you okay?"

"Stop asking me that, please, go harder, I will not break."

Marc is now starting to thrust in honest, hard and deep and when he finds Dani's prostate the older rider moans loudly and it is _the most beautiful_ sound that Marc has ever heard his teammate make.

"Fuck, Dani, you feel so good around me so tight."

Marc leans forward and when Marc hits Dani's prostate again, the older rider breaks the kiss to moan loudly, pushing his head in the pillow and eyes closed, Marc keeps trusting while his eyes roam over the gorgeous body beneath him, hair tussled, lips parted, breathing rapidly making his chest heave, fists clenching the sheets and Marc feels so very honored that Dani allows him to see him like this, so unreserved, guards down, even vulnerable the way the smaller rider unravels beneath him. Suddenly Marc slips his arms around Dani and with all his strenght pulls him up and in his lap, making Marc's cock slipping in deeper and Dani almost _howls_ at the ceiling of pleasure.

"Fuck the sounds you make, drives me crazy."

Marc kisses and bites his neck while he starts thrusting upward into Dani who holds onto his younger teammate for dear life, back arching, eyes towards the ceiling and mouth open in delight. Marc brings his lips close to Dani's ear and bites his earlobe, causing a wails to fall from the older rider.

"You like this?" he asks.

"Yes..." the breathless answer is.

"You like being fucked, Dani?"

Marc moves his hand between their bodies, taking Dani's cock and he begins to move his hand up and down while he bites his neck, his thumb moves over the tip and his thrust are angled so that every time he hits that spot deep inside Dani that makes him see stars. Soon the older river is a moaning willing mess under Marc's fucking.

_"Please ..."_ Dani moans.

"Please what?"

"I have to come."

"Then come." Marc says.

His hand slips into Dani's short dark hair and he tugs, making the older rider look at him. A final movement of Marc's hand and Dani comes over his fingers, suddenly Marc pushes Dani into the matrass, thrusting a couple of times hard and deep and then cums too but he still has the presence of mind to pull his cock out so that his seed ends up on the mattress. Marc drapes himself over Dani and kisses each piece of skin he can reach while his fingers dance across Dani's side causing older rider to squirm, still sensitive from his orgasm. Marc gently kisses him and before he lies down on his side, head supported by his hand and he looks at Dani who still breathes fast and he licks his lips.

"Goddamn." he says.

Marc smiles and lets his eyes roam across the sweaty body of his teammate.

"Good?" he asks.

"Yeah, amazing, thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Dani." Marc says and winks at Dani before he get's up and looks at Dani.

"Up."

"What?"

"Up, we need to change the sheets or do you want housekeeping to find sperm in a bed on a room that two teammates shared?"

"Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I don't write anal very much, would like to know what you think, please, it would make my day!


	7. chapter 7

The next morning Dani wakes up from the sun that is shining in his eyes, he blinks a couple of times before he gets up and dressed in boxers and a shirt he walks down the stairs. When he is downstairs he already smells the coffe and a smile appeard around his lips.

"Now only croissant and...." 

The words die on his lips when he sees Marc standing behind the stove, also only dressed in boxers and Dani's eyes slowly move over strong legs, tanned back and broad shoulders. God he forgot how gorgeous Marc is.

"Morning," Marc chuckles.

"Yeah, morning." Dani blushes.

Marc takes a coffee and places it before Dani before he gives the smaller a kiss on the cheek. 

"Think Valentino." he whispers.

Dani smiles and takes a sip of coffee while Marc pushes some scrambled eggs on a slice of bread and places it before him.

"Sorry, no croissant." 

"That's okay, this is fine.

The guys eat in silence and when Dani is done he pushes the plate away and clamps his hot coffee in his hands.

"Do you ever think about it?" Dani says suddenly but Marc know what he is talking about.

"Sure, sometimes."

"Why?"

"Why I think about it sometimes?" Marc asks puzzled.

"No, why did you do it? Sleep with me."

"Because you asked me." Marc says, shrugging.

"But why did you say yes?"

"Well, let's see," Marc says and leans on his elbows on the table,"in 2001, you made your World Championship debut in the 125cc class after being selected from the Movistar Activa Cup, a series designed to promote fresh racing talent in Spain, back in 1999. You scored two podium finishes in your first season and won your first race the following year, when you finished third in the championship. In 2003, you won five races and won the championship with two rounds remaining, scoring 223 points. In your first championship winning year, you scored five victories and six podium finishes. A week after winning the championship, you broke both of your ankles in a crash during practice at Phillip Island, ending your season. After winning the 125cc Championship, you moved up to the 250cc class in 2004 without a proper test on the new bike because your ankles were healing during the off-season. Going into the season unprepared, you won the first race in South Africa and went on to clinch the 250cc World Championship title, including rookie of the year honours. In your first season in 250cc class, you scored 7 victories and 13 podium finishes. you decided to stay for one more season in the 250cc class, and he won another title, once again with two races remaining in championship. In 2005, you won 8 races and scored 14 podium finishes, despite a shoulder injury you sustained in a practice session for the Japanese Grand Prix. In 2006, riding for Repsol Honda, you made the move to 990cc MotoGP bikes. But critics said that your tiny stature was not strong enough to handle a big, heavy MotoGP bike and successfully race in the premier class. Proving critics wrong, you finished second in the opening round at Jerez on 26 March 2006. And at your fourth ever MotoGP appearance, on 14 May 2006, during the Chinese Grand Prix, you won his first race. In the last 10 years you scored 29 wins, 103 podiums and 28 pole posotions, 3 second places, 3 third places and 3 fourth places overall."

"Wow, that's very...accurated," Dani says,"how come you know that?"

"Because you where my hero," Marc shrugs,"still are."

"I bet you know that about Valentino too, then."

"To be honest, not that exstensive."

"How come?"

"Well, he was good and I looked up to him too, of course but when it really came down to it, you were the man." Marc smiles.

"Why?"

"Because Vale lacks something that you have, that we share."

"What?"

"We're both Spanish. When you would be up there on the podium and the Spanish national Anthum would play, I imagined being up there with you, that they were playing it for both of us."

"So, you slept with me because I'm your hero, then." Dani says, sounding a bit hurt.

"Not just because of that, but to be honest it was one of the reasons."

"What were the other reasons?"

"Well, you are very kind and funny and generous and you always made me laugh and you have a very warm personality, and I always thought you were kinda hot and sexy and gorgeous and everything someone could ever want."

Dani blushes and Marc covers Dani's hands with his own.

"I mean that," he says and looks at Dani intently,"Vale sees that too."

"He said he was very happy I sighed with Yamaha."

"Of course he was, he wants you close and I don't blame him. I'm sure he will do everything he can to help you riding the bike."

"I'm sure I can learn a lot from him just like Alex can learn a lot from you."

"It's so exciting, sharing the box with my little brother, he did good during testing, except for a couple off crashes, some of them his own stupid fault."

"Don't be so hard om him, the change from Moto2 to Motogp is a big one you know that too and besides, we can't all be _the great Marc Marquez_." Dani says with a wink.

"Shut up." Marc says but can't help but smile into his cup.

The rest of the day is filled with much as the previous was and during dinner they sit outside on the terras. It's a bit chilly so Marc and Dani are bundled up in a sweater, looking out over the town while the sun sets, creating a gorgeous orange glow.

"You wanna fly to Qatar with me and Alex?" Marc asks suddenly.

"Sure, could be nice."

When it's time to go they share a hug and after Dani rides home to his parent house he's glad he came, he always enjoyed being in Marc's company and despite the fact that Vale sees him as an enemy Dani isn't planning on seeing him less then before just because they ride for different factory's now.

On the last evening with his mom and dad, his mother cooks him a kings meal and after he wants to help her clean up but Basilia stops her son.

"No, you enjoy the last moment of peace, hijo." she says and kisses the top of his head.

"Thank you, mamá."

On departure and when seeing goodbye to them Dani sees tears in his mothers eyes, not because she knows she won't see her son for months because she is used to that seeing he lives his own life in Geneva, but the fact that she let's him go to risk his life on track every two weeks.

"Don't cry, mamá," he says and gives her another hug,"I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it, I'll miss you, hijo." 

Dani let's her go and smiles.

"All you have to do is turn on the tv." Antonio shrugs.

"That's different." Basilia says and nudges her husband.

When Dani walks into the airport he already sees the two Honda Repsol riders standing with some people around them. Marc his usually cool self but Alex all exciting and almost bouncing on his feet. He smiles at it and when the people see him coming they come towards him with pen and paper. After about half an hour the are done and Dani looks at Alex.

"You look ready."

"Oh I'm so ready, just bring it on."

"Just make sure you bring the bike home in one piece."

"Hey I can do that, I can do more then that!"

Dani chuckles at the playfull banter between the brothers that continues untill they board. Alex at the ail, Marc in the middle and Dani next to the window, when they are in the air Dani looks outside, thoughts going to Vale and how it will be to see him again.

When they arrive in the hotel it's early in the morning and they part in the elevator, Alex and Marc on floor eight while Dani goes further up to the tenth floor where Yamaha is. After he got to his room he sents his mother a text, letting her know he arrived safely and after that he decides to get some more hours of sleep.

When he wakes up it's about ten in the morning and after a quick shower he walks downstairs to have breakfast and he stops dead in his tracks when he sees Vale sitting, alone, eating eggs and bacon and drinking coffee and all Dani can think about is how beautiful the Italian is.

"You're drooling." Marc suddenly says and nudges Dani.

"Shut up!" Dani hisses.

Marc chuckles and nods towards the Italian.

"Well, go on, have breakfast with your new teammate and try not to choke in your food."

Dani watches Marc and Alex walk away before he walks towards the buffet to get some breakfast and walks towards Vale and when the Italian looks up he smiles, making Dani weak in the knees and quickly he sits down.

"Morning teammate!" he says.

"Morning."

"Had a good flight?"

"Yeah fine, if you have no problems with an overly exited Alex Márquez."

"You flew with Marc and Alex?" Vale asks and stops eating.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" Dani asks.

"No, no problems, you can fly with however you want."

"Good."

"So, you looking forward to getting on the bike for practice?"

"Yes, I can't wait." Dani says excited.

"Good, but first you have to talk to the media, hope you're ready for that."

"I've talked to the media before, I think I can handle myself."

"We'll see," Vale says and wipes his mouth with his napkin,"I have to go do something so I'll see you there."

Dani looks after him while he walks to the elevator and wonders what he means with that when someone sit's down next to him and when he looks he sees Ramon, his crew chief. 

"So, you ready for the madness to begin?" he smiles.

"What?"

"The press conference."

"What is so special about this one? I've been in press conferences before."

"But this one is different, this is the first of the season."

"Yeah and I've been doing them for 10 years." Dani replies, still unsure as to why this one would be so different.

"But this is the first time after you announced you were going to Yamaha, you will be the most sought after rider there."

"More then Vale?"

"Well, I don't know about that but I wouldn't be surprised, you have 20 min untill it starts."

When Dani steps into the conference room he sees the familiar sight of tables for the riders with journalists before them. He sees Vale sitting with a handfull and Marc and Alex too, smiling when he sees that the two brothers and teammates are placed at the same table, his table also has a handfull of journalists and after he sat down he takes a deep breath before he starts answering.

By the end of the afternoon it's finally over and the riders seek each other out, despite being like a family, nationality gathers together, Italian's together, Britons together and Spaniards together. Aleix and Pol seek out Marc and Alex quickly, seeing the Espargaro's know how it's like, being brothers and racing each other and they start a conversation while Dani listens.

"Well, weren't you populair today." Dani hears a familiar Italian saying.

"Jealous?" he asks and hears a chuckle behind him.

Dani turns around and sees Vale standing, leaning against a table, arms folded and ancles locked and he looks absolutly stunning.

"No, not jealous. How did it go?"

"Good, I'm happy about how it went." he says satisfied.

"That's good to hear."

They talk some more before the riders one by one go back to their room and after Vale left Marc walks towards Dani and he nudges the older in the side.

"Hé, why don't you come up for a drink, say hi to the guys?"

"I don't know.."

"Oh come on Dani, you've worked with them for ten years, I'm sure they'd love to see you."

"Okay, just to say hi."

After a short elivator ride they get of on the eight floor and when Dani walks through the hall he suddenly sees the familiar face of Ramon, his previous crew chief who is now working with Alex. 

"Dani!" he says cheerfully.

"Hey Ramon."

"Good to see you, come say hi to the guys."

Dani let's himself be led into a room where Denis, Pedro and Daniël are sitting at a table that's turned into a poker table.

"Look who I found!" Ramon says.

The guys look up and smile enthousiastic at their former rider.

"Come try your luck, Dani." Pedro says.

"No, thanx."

"You're no fun." Ramon says and leaves his side to join the others.

"Come, I'll get you a beer." Marc says.

The walk into the kitchen and Marc grabs them a beer before they move to the room and watch the guys play.

"Brings back good memory's does it?"

"Yeah it does, I can remember all the evenings we spend together, playing poker in the garage. Paying one of the marshals to stay on the look out, telling him to warn us if he saw someone."

"And when he did he always came in yelling and we would all scramble around to hide everything."

Marc and Dani chuckle and after three hours and five beers Dani calls it a night, when he moves, however, he wavers and Marc takes Dani's arm to steady him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just need to reach my bed before I fall over."

"Come, I'll bring you back."

Marc lays an arm around Dani's waist and the smaller holds on tight, slowly they make it to the elevator and Marc pushes the button for the tenth floor. In the elivator Marc puts Dani against the wall and he turns to push the right button. When the smaller suddenly starts laughing Marc looks at him, Dani has let himself slide down and sits on his ass, knees pulled up and he sits down in front of him.

"What's so funny?"

"When Vale sees you on Yamaha territory with an arm around me he will murder you."

"Probably."

When the doors slide open Marc leans forward and lures around the corner into the hall before he looks at Dani again.

"Well, no sight of my murdere, come on."

Marc pulls Dani up and they make in to the room without seeing anyone and Marc tightens his hold on Dani, making the younger look at him and again he realizes just how beautiful he is. When Marc turns Dani to lay him down on the bed Dani pulls him with him and Marc falls on top of him, hands of the older rider framing his face and he looks at him.

"What are you doing?" Marc asks.

"Your so beautiful." he voices his thought.

"Thanks."Marc chuckles.

"I'm serious."

"Me too." Marc says and winks at him.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me, Marc."

Suddenly Dani's arms circle his waist and his hands slide down dangerously low.

"Dani, I don't...." Marc says and begins to struggle.

"You didn't deny me when I asked you to fuck me."

"That was different."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know about Va..."

"Don't say his name." Dani says.

The smaller pushes Marc away and turns on his side, back towards Marc. The Honda rider crosses his legs and looks at Dani's back for awhile.

"Why don't you give him a change?"

Dani says nothing, just shrugs his shoulders.

"He is willing to change his lifestyle for you, you don't say things like that if you don't mean them."

"Wouldn't be the first time I fell for some pretty words."Dani mumbles.

Marc sighs and runs his fingers through Dani's dark hair.

"He's not Jamy."

"I know, and I want to give Vale a change, so much."

"Then give it to him, give him the change to prove his word to you, tell him no intimate pictures, now dancing with women, no dinners, nothing, give him a couple of months and if he succeeds, you can go from there. I'm not saying you have to throw yourself in it just start slow."

"I want to, I really do." Dani whispers.

"I know, and I also know that Valentino adors you, Dani, he would never hurt you."

Dani smiles and turns around, looking up at Marc while he laces his fingers with the Honda rider.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." 

"Get some sleep."

Marc smiles and leans down to press a kiss on Dani's forehead and before he reaches the door he already hears his former teammate lightly snoring. Smiling he closes the door and walks back to the Honda department, hoping Dani will listen to him and gives the Italian a change.


	8. chapter 8

The practice sessions go very well for Dani, he is immediately in front of the field and the bike feels good and the seating position is also good. Marc is the fastest both days with Vale in second place after qualifying, Dani qualifies as a surprising fourth, and after all the press obligations he arrives pretty late in the hotel where he eats with his team before he goes to bed early.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

On race day itself he feels very motivated and he can't wait to start his first race for Yamaha and to have a good result to prove that they have made the right choice by choosing him. At the start, however, he loses some places but after about six laps he's coming into his rhythm and starts to gain places.

But then he makes a mistake, with a sharp turn at the end of the track he steers in to sharp and he feels the front sliding, Dani corrects immediately which results in the fact that he gets thrown from the motorcycle and slides into the gravel. Cursing, he stands up and takes a seat behind someone on a scooter to return to the pits.

His team still give him encouraging pats on the back, and when he sits down and put's off his helmet he looks at Ramon.

"I'm sorry."

"Do not be, you were very quick."

"I should not have fallen." he sighs.

"It's only the first race, you still have plenty of time, you did great."

Along with Ramon he walks through what went wrong and how it can be avoided after he had a look at the monitor that shows Marc and Vale are fight for first place with Lorenzo on a safe third place. There are ten laps to go when Ramon and Dani finish their talk so there is not much reason for Dani to stay but he wants to know how it ends, so he decides to go to his motorhome to see it there.

With a beer and some snacks, he settles himself on the couch and sees how Vale crosses the line first and with a wheelie he celebrates his victory after Marc congratulated him. In the parc fermé Vale celebrates his party with the team and Dani is genuinely happy for the Italian and his victory and he smiles when Vale waves and smiles in the camera.

He thinks of the promise that the older rider has made him, the six months that he will use to prove Dani that he is serious with him. Dani hopes that he can, Vale is in his heart, almost in his blood and he even knows almost certain that Vale has also been one of the main reasons he signed for Yamaha.

Dani suddenly feels himself getting tired and slides down on the couch to lay his head on the pillow and soon Spaniard falls asleep.

When he suddenly feels two lips on his, he is startled awake and in response pushes the person away. While his eyes are trying to focus he smells the smell of champagne.

"What are you doing?" Dani asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Kissing you?"

"Why?"

"Because I thought I was allowed?" Vale asks and frowns.

"Yeah, well, not whenever you want, we are not a couple."

"Sorry."

Dani looks at Vale and sees him pulling a pout, the Spaniard shakes his head and laughs.

"Congratulations with your victory."

"Thank you," Vale says beaming,"what happened to you?"

"Oh, crash, nothing serious."

"No pain?" Vale asks and Dani hears the concern in his voice.

"No, no pain, will probably have some bruises tomorrow, maybe I'll take a massage tonight."

"Oh, I volunteer." Vale says immediately.

"I'm sure you do." Dani answer laughing.

"Can I?"

"No, you can not."

"Why not?"

"You know why not, Vale, things will get out of hand."

"You're afraid you can not control yourself?" Vale says suggestively.

"Oh I'll be fine, I'm worried about you."

"Yes, you have a point, then have dinner with me tonight."

"Just you?"

"Yeah, just me, or are you afraid that people will start talking?"

"Well, we're on the same team."

"Exactly, no one will think of something."

"Okay, but how about we eat in my room instead?"

"Sure, if you let me cook for you."

"You want to cook for me?"

"Just pasta, and a salad, you can help me."

"Yeah, sure. And I need to talk to you about something, too."

"Oh, sounds exciting."

"I'll see you tonight, half past seven?"

When Vale arrives he has all the ingredients with him, pasta, sauce, meat and all the ingredients for the salad and when Vale starts making the pasta and the sauce Dani makes the salad ready. When he finishes he let's Vale take a bite.

"That's one of the best salads I've ever tasted." he says impressed.

"Thank you, is the pasta ready?"

"No, almost I think. Do you like to cook?"

"No, not when I still lived with my parents but after I bought a house in Geneva, I had to. I had to learn it too myself and gradually I was getting better. You?"

"Ah, Italians get pride from their food so with us the whole family helped, dinner could sometimes last all evening. There were always people around too. That's also why I love to be at the ranch, I love being with lots of people around me, friends, family, riders."

"I'd love to see it one day." Dani says.

"I'd love to have you there, the next time I'm planning something there is in preparation for the Italian Grand Prix at Mugello." Vale says and lets the question hang in the middle.

"Is that an invitation." Dani asks.

"If you'll take it."

"I'll be there."

"Great."

Dinner progresses steadily and after they had some dessert Dani makes them both a coffee. He walks up to Vale who is standing by the window looking outside and when Dani hands him the coffee he takes a deep breath before he looks outside too.

"Listen, Vale, I've been thinking." he begins.

"About what?" 

"About us."

"And?" Vale asks and raises an eyebrow.

"And I'm willing to give you a chance."

"Really?"

"Really," Dani sees the Italian turning his body towards him but he holds his hand up,"but that chance you have to earn."

"Oh,"it sounds disappointed,"how? I'll do anything."

"Do you remember what you told me? In the hotel during the testing?"

"Yes, and I meant that, I still do."

"Prove it, prove to me that you can behave, you have untill the Mugello race so that's like three months, no intimate photographs with women and men, no escapades, and when you succeed, we'll talk and maybe you can give a whole new meaning to the word homerace." Dani says with a wink.

"Thank you." Vale says relieved.

"Thank Marc."

"What?"

"Apparently Marc knows about my feelings towards you, I told him what happened during testing," Dani says and feels his cheeks glow when he thinks back to Vale's hands on him,"and he thinks you deserve a chance to prove that your intentions with me are real."

"They are, and I will," Vale slowly gets closer and Dani looks on inquiring,"I have a question."

"What?"

"In the time that I am proving myself can I at least, I don't know, kiss you sometimes."

"Sure, just let me know when and don't surprise me like you did this afternoon."

"Of course, what about hugging?"

"Hugging is fine."

"Touching?" 

"Hhmmm, I do not know, we'll see."

"Okay, I understand, but kissing, yes?" Vale asks, now standing in front of him.

"Sure."

Vale smiles and his arm goes up and he cups the cheek of the smaller rider. Dani leans against the touch and his eyes flicker to his lips before Vale closes the distance between them and what follows is a long, tender, loving kiss. Dani's fingers disappear into reluctant curls and he turns his face so that Vale can deepen the kiss. When Vale gently slides his tongue over Dani's lips the Spaniard moans but instead of opening up he breaks the kiss.

"I think we should stop, otherwise I will break my own rules."

"Right." Vale says breathlessly.

"Let's just .... watch some TV or something, cool down a bit."

Fifteen minutes later the two sit on the couch Dani curled up against Vale's side, arm of the Italian around his shoulders and Dani is surprised how good it feels, how safe he feels and he strongly hopes that Vale keeps his word and they maybe can build a future, he could get used to this.

At the end of the evening the two part ways but before Dani can close the door Vale stops and he looks at the smaller rider.

"I will prove you that you're the only one, I will succeed, I want you, cara, nobody else."

"I hope you do, I really mean that." 

Dani smiles and Vale nods before he goes to his room to prepare for the flight to Argentina the next day.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When Vale is walking through the lobby on his way to the airport with Dani a few days later for his flight to Argentina, the Italian sees Marc standing in the lobby reading through a magazine and he stops walking. Dani stops too and looks at him.

"Why don't you go ahead, I'll be right there."

Dani follows his line of sight and sees Marc standing too, reading a magazine, seemingly on his own and before he can ask something Vale is already gone.

"Hey." the Italian says.

"Hey." Marc answers and looks at him with surprise.

"I understand from Dani you have persuaded him to give me a chance."

"Oh, yes, well, I thought you deserved it."

"Even though you dislike me?" Vale asks and sits down besides him.

"I do not dislike you," Marc says immediately and Vale frowns,"much, but Dani is one of my best friends and he adores you, that is obvious."

"I adore him too, I'm serious with him."

"I hope so for your after Jam...." Marc suddenly closes his mouth and looks away.

"What? What were you going you say?"

"Nothing." Marc wants to walk away but Vale grabs his arm.

"Tell me."

"Dani has once before had a relationship with a man that did not go down well."

"What happened?" Vale says.

Marc hears the hostility in his voice, even without knowing what really happened just the thought alone that someone dares to hurt Dani, his Dani, makes him furious and that idea gives Marc a good feeling.

"That's not my place to tell, Valentino, if you really want to know you have to ask Dani yourself, just...don't force it out of him, he doesn't like talking about it."

"Fine. I'll see you in Argentina."

When Vale walks away Marc looks after him until he is out of sight and almost immediately someone nudges him in his side.

"Was that Vale?" Luca asks after Vale is gone.

"Yes."

"Do you think he suspects something about us?" Luca asks and Marc can hear the almost fear in his voice.

"What? No, that was about Dani."

"Oh?" Luca asks and Marc looks quizzically.

"Yes, I have convinced Dani that he should give Vale a chance. He has to prove for four months that Dani is his only."

"Oh, it will be difficult for Vale to keep to himself for four months but if a possible future with Dani is the reward it will be fine, he adores him, almost as much as I adore you. Just wait until we are in Argentina, I will find your room and then I will show you just how much..."

Marc's smiles when he sees the sincerity in Luca's crystal blue eyes and involuntarily his fingers find those of the young Italian, slowly weaving them together.

"You know, you shouldn't say things like that to me in a public place." Marc whispers.

"Oops, sorry." Luca says, looking apoligetic.

"No you're not."

"Nope, I'm really not."

Marc gently squeezes into the younger's hand before they break contact and slowly walk outside.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When Vale sits besides Dani in a waiting taxi, the Spaniard looks to the Italian.

"Did I saw you talking to Marc?"

"Yes, I thanked him for convincing you to give me a chance."

Dani reaches over and takes Vale's hand in his, thumb gently stroking over the top of the older.

"I know you have a difficult relationship with Marc, but he's a good guy Vale."

"Yeah, I know."

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
The days that the riders have no obligations they mostly spend inside the hotel to train together in the gym of the hotel or swim laps in the pool, mountain biking in the area or running. In the evening some leave the security of the hotel to get something to eat and then have a drink to come back at the beginning of the night.

Vale notices that Luca also is much with them when they go out, much more then last year, but on the other hand there are more Moto2 guys with them so he doesn't think very much of it, and moreover, it is good for the kid to be among the riders much so he can make friends. Marc isn't complaining at all that Luca is there often even though they have to be very careful, they never stand close together and they have to settle with playful glances and winks and the occasional stolen touch.

As the training sessions get closer you can feel the excitement and from thursday the drivers are immersed again in perscoferenties, interviews and things for sponsors.

Dani has a crash in the second practice but is okay. He ends the qualifying as fourth behind Vale Marc and a surprisingly fast Vinales.

The race itself is good for Dani, he qualifies on the second row, behind Marc, Valentino and Vinales, who almost immediately take distance after the start of the rest because Iannone was a bit too enthusiastic at the first corner and goes to fast, sliding in under Dani on the inside of the corner, he even needed to pull up the Yamaha to avoid the Italian, making him go wide, as some others.

Whenever he can, he tries to look at the video screens next to the track to see how Valentino is doing and he sees Vinales gains more and more while Valentino and Marc are in a fierce fight for second. A few times he seems to see actions from Marc who are very aggressive, even for him, and once he almost takes Valentino and himself out but both remain on the bike, and Dani curses his fellow countryman.

A few laps before the end he starts to get trouble with his front tire and the small Spaniard finds himself in a fight with Dovisiozo but manages to stay in front of him to finish fourth. A great result in his second race for Yamaha and on the screen he sees that Vinales has won, Marc finished second and Valentino third.

Despite that third place Valentino is satisfied with the result but not with the way Marc fought him and when the two teammates are on Dani's room later that evening he complains about the Spaniard's behavior.

"Can you believe that?" Vale snorts and paces the room," he kept on cutting me off, he pushed me off the track, anything to finish before me. "

"Vale ..." Dani says looking at him from the sofa.

"I know you and Marc are friends but he went too far when he almost caused us both to crash! What has goten into this kid? He sometimes knows no danger, I'm always up for a good fight, you know that, but it must remain fair and ... "

Despite the fact that Dani agrees with the Italian he has little desire to waste the time they have together arguing about someone else and without Valentino seeing it, the Spaniard gets up, walks to the pacing Italian, frames his face with his hands and kisses him. Vale immediately stops talking and he lets his arms slide around Dani's waist to press him against him.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you do that?"

"Because I can." Dani smiles.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The next day, Dani finds himself on the Honda floor, although he no longer works for them he still maintains regular contact with his former team, and he knocks on Marc's door. When the door opens the younger smiles and beckons him inside.

"Hey, are you busy?" Dani asks.

"No, just packing," Marc says,"what's up?"

"Listen, Marc, I know you always want to finish before Vale in the races but keep it fair, okay?"

Marc's face falls at the remark at his address and Dani instantly feels guilty.

"I'm not mad at you, or rather I was mad at you and I know it's your riding style and that you can not just change, the only thing I ask of you is to take it a bit calmer, okay? We already take enough risk everytime we go out there."

"You're right, the team has also told me off after the race, you can not win the championship in the first race but you can lose it."

"That is surprisingly good advice." says Dani, frowning.

"Not mine, Santi's."

"Right."

An hout later, the two riders sit on the sofa in Marc's room playing computer games, football first and then racing games. Marc, however, forgot how good Dani is at this and after yet another defeat, he throws his controller on the ground and pushes Dani back on the sofa. Dani gives a little yelp before he also gives Marc a push and soon it turns into a playful banter. Both of them do not give up but when Marc begins to tickle Dani, the latter surrenders quickly.

While Marc sit's upright Dani is trying to catch his breath when he suddenly sees something white in between the cushions of the sofa and on a whim he pulls it out. It appears to be a white shirt with large blue letters on it and Dani's mouth opens when Marc suddenly snatches it from his hands and holds it behind his back.

Marc looks at him open-mouthed, shocked expression in his eyes and Dani comes up slowly.

"Did that shirt say Forward Racing?" Dani asks.

"No." Marc says immediately.

"Marc .."

"Maybe?"

"Marc Márquez!"

"Okay, fine, yes it says Forward Racing."

Marc sighs and tosses the shirt to Dani, he picks it up and unfolds it, shaking his head when he reads the blue letters and when he turns it he sees the huge number 10 in orange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think it means, a strange sponsershirt in Marc's couch......


	9. chapter 9

"Luca Marini? _Really,_ Marc? You're doing Valentino Rossi's half-brother? Of all the guys in the paddock you can pick from, you had to hook up with _him?_ You have a death wish? 'Cause you will be dead when Vale finds out, you know how protective he is of Luca."

"I know and it's not like I haven't tried to stop it, to talk him out of it he just wouldn't listen to me."

"Are you telling me he was the one that pursued you?"

"Yeah he was."

"When?"

"During the first days preperation for Qatar, he suddenly started seeking me out, starting conversations about everything and nothing really but because he was a nice guy and he made me laugh I just...didn't ask questions. Untill he tried to kiss me, it freaked me out so I told him off which probably freaked him out because he left me alone for the rest of the day and saterday but after the race he was suddenly in my room again, told me he'd been following me for awhile, that he liked me, _really liked me,"_ Marc smiles and looks away before he continues,"he said he was not sorry about the kiss and he was going to kiss me again and if I didn't wanted it I could just say so and he would leave me alone, so he did, and I let him."

"So, you've been together since then?"

"Sort off, we don't have much time to spend together, mostly we see each other in my hotelroom at night, when everyone is sleeping in their rooms, don't ask me how but he seems to be able to make himself invisable. When I came in last night, he was in my bed....naked...."

"That was bold of him."

"Yeah it was and all I could think was; my god you're the most beautifull and stunning creature I have ever had in my bed."

 _"Ouch."_ Dani says, referring to the time he and Marc shared a bed.

"Shut up." the younger says and playfully nudges Dani.

"How was it?" Dani wants to know.

"Nothing happened, I just asked him two question, if he had ever been with a man before which the answer to was no, so my second was if he was serious about this, and not just curious. He said he was serious and I could see in his eyes he was telling the truth. But I told him that we were not going to do.... _that_ in some hotelroom in some foreign country with co-workers all around him. I knew he wouldn't be able to fully enjoy it like he should, to fully relax like I want him too and neither could I. I want him to be comfortable, I want his first time with a man to be special."

"Well, if there is anyone who can do that it's you, I'm speaking from experience," Dani winks,"so, you're both serious about this?"

"I don't know. We're taking this slow because of...well, Luca is stil, _you know...._ "

"A virgin?"

"Yeah, in _every_ sense of the word."

"You're kidding." Dani says unbelieving.

"No I'm not, he's never been intimate with someone, of course he fooled around, with men and women but that's as far as it ever went."

"He is going to have a lot of firsts with you."

"I know. I know it's very early on but I really have the feeling that this could work, Dani, I've never felt like this about anyone before, everytime he's with me, touches me or looks at me or just says my name it gives me the shivers."

Marc looks at the older and Dani can see in his eyes that his former teammate is serious.

"In that case, you do realize you will have to tell Vale?"

"God I know,"Marc says and covers his face with his hands,"I don't want to die, Dani."

Dani chuckles and lays an arm around his former teammate, understanding why he would be so scared.

"I know. You don't have to tell him right away, just be carefull, okay? There are eyes everywhere, it wouldn't be in your favor if Vale would hear from someone else that his biggest rival and his little brother have the hots for each other."

"I know, it's hard though, being in the same place and not being able to do anything." Marc says and looks at his hands.

"Yeah I know what that's like." Dani says, smiling.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The next race is in America and immediately proves to be a good test for Vale. In America they usually only have car races so when that one weekend that is dominated by the bikes comes, all the fans grab to oppurtunity to be photographed with their heroes and to get an autograph.

Valentino is, as always, the most popular of the riders, closely followed by Marc who has always been very successful in America. Dani keeps a sharp eye on the Italian to see if he keeps his word, he knows that some fans sometimes keep their arms around their idol too long or flirt with them or slip pieces of paper with their phonenumbers in their pockets.

It also seems like Valentino keeps more distance the whole weekend then during other weekends and that gives Dani a good feeling. On the Friday and Saturday before the race he is also invited by several people to come to their party and where the old Vale would say yes, he rejects them politly this time, something that proves that Vale is serious about his intentions.

Dani qualifies on the second row, behind Marc, Valentino and Jorge, who almost immediately take distance after the start of the rest because Iannone was a bit too enthusiastic at the first corner and goes to fast, sliding in under Dani on the inside of the corner, he even needed to pull up the Yamaha to avoid the Italian, making him go wide, as some others.

Whenever he can, he tries to look at the video screens next to the track to see how Valentino is doing and he sees Jorge gains more and more on his Ducati while Valentino and Marc are in a fierce fight for second but all seems fair so far.

A few laps before the end he starts to get trouble with his front tire and the small Spaniard finds himself ina fight with Dovisiozo but manages to stay in front of him to finish fourth. Again fourth, a great result in his third race for Yamaha and on the screen he sees that Jorge has won, Marc finished second and Valentino third.

It was a very demanding race for Dani and his muscles ache so he decides to take a swim. It's still early in the evening but yet he has the pool to himself and he enjoys the silence, making lap after lap in the shimmering darkness, only source of light the spotlights under water and some fluorescent lights on the ceiling. After some time he get's tired and swims to the staircase to get out and when he turns around he suddenly stops when he sees a figure standing leaning against the wall and watching him and although he can't see it he knows it's Vale.

"What are you doing here?" Dani asks.

"Watching you,"Vale says and comes closer,"end to spend time with you that is, if you want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to spend time with you?" Dani chuckles while he takes a towel to dry himself.

"Oh maybe because the last time I took initiative you pushed me away."

"That was different, that was a kiss."

Dani throws the towel away and looks at Vale who is, very shamelessly watching him and Dani puts his hands on his hips.

"You like what you see?"

"Oh I love what I see," Vale says smiling and Dani can not suppress a laugh,"I can still remember how small and fragile you were when you came in the 125, everytime you fell I was so scared you would hurt yourself, and everytime when you would get up I was so relieved you didn't"

"That was 15 years ago, everyone changes in 15 years, some more then others." Dani says with I wink, referring to the many changes Vale's appeaerance onderwent.

"I know, but you have matured _so beautifully_ , Dani." 

Vale walks towards the Spaniard and stops right in front of him and his eyes find Dani's when he reaches a hand out, fingers tracing hard muscles and Vale smiles when he hears Dani's breath hitch and he feels the shiver running through the younger. Then Vale steps up closer and looks at something on Dani's shoulder.

"This isn't caused by surgery." he says.

Dani looks down and sees what Vale means.

"Is that...?"

The Italian's face clouds and Dani looks away.

"Dani, is that a shotwound?"

"Yeah." he whispers.

"What happened?"

For a moment Dani is silent but Vale lays his finger under the Spaniards chin and forces him to look at him.

"What happened?"

Dani walks away and sits down on a bench, Vale next to him.

"Do you remember that I missed a couple of races last year?"

"Of course I do, you fell while mountainbiking, or so they said."

"I didn't."

"You were shot."

"I was, I've been in a relationship with a man before, it was my first real relationship with a man and I was so....excited about that that I was blind for who he really was."

Dani stops talking, looking ahead in the distance and Vale remains quite, taking the Spaniards hand and weaving there fingers together. The light from the fluorescent lamps on the ceiling the only source of light and Dani looks so vulnerable and it breaks Vale's heart to see him like that.

"Marc knew about him, even met him once or twice and even though he didn't know him that well he warned me about him, said he got this _strange vibe_ from him but I didn't listen, I let myself be played. I should have listened to him because he was right, Jamy was...well, like I said, not who I though he was, who he said he was."

Dani takes a deep breath before he continues.

"After the _incident_ I couldn't stay in Geneva because I couldn't do a lot of things myself and I didn't wanted to stay their either because of all the things that had happened so I stayed at mama and papa's house, which mama didn't mind that much because it gave her the opportunity to 'mother' me,"Dani says and smiles at the memory,"Marc visited me when I was recovering whenever he could between races, playing videogames, took me out running, taking me on the back of his dirtbike, took my mind off, made me laugh and forget about everything that happened and even though he had every right he never said; I told you so. He really helped me through one of the most darkest periods in my life."

"Marc _really_ is a good guy isn't he?" Vale sighs.

Dani chuckles and looks at him.

"He is, he's a very good and very loyal friend and I'm lucky to have him in my corner."

"I know. When I was talking to Marc before we flew to Argentina, he told me about him. He didn't wanted to tell me what happened just that....he said I needed to ask you if I wanted to know."

Suddenly Dani's breathing speeds up, thinking about what he did obviously upsetting Dani and Vale moves an arm around the smaller man and pulls him closer. The Spaniard closes his eyes and presses his face into Vale's sweater, fingers clenching the fabric tight, snuggling deeper into the safe embrace, even though both know anyone can walk in Dani really doesn't care, all he cares about is that being in Vale's arms makes him feel safe and he needs to feel safe right now. Vale wraps his arms a little tighter around him and the Italian begins to rub his back.

"I swear I'll kill him if he ever get's anywhere near you."

"He's in jail for what he did, he got ten years."

"Good, because I don't want to take the risk to have my ass land in jail for murder."

"I think Marc would have that honor."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, he said the same thing."

Vale carresses Dani's cheek and he feels the smaller shiver in his arm, making him smile.

"That was not because of you."

"Of course not."

"I'm cold."

"Oh sure you are." Vale says, rolling his eyes.

 _"I am!"_ Dani says laughing.

Dani pulls back from the embrace and this time the Italian allows it and grabs his clothes to change while Vale walks outside to wait for him. The story Dani told him playing in his mind realizing the Spaniard didn't tell him _what_ exactly happened but he is just grateful Dani trusts him enough to at least tell him _something._ When Dani walks outside they both return to their floor and once there Vale wastes no time in getting himself and Dani wrapped up in each other on the couch.

"Thank you." Dani says suddenly, head lying on the Italian's shoulder and fingers drawing patterns on his chest.

"For what?"

"For rejecting the parties you've been invited too, that will not have been easy for you."

"Actually, it was quite easy, I told you that I'll do anything to prove you that I'm serious about you."

Dani smiles and leans towards Vale to kiss him and the Italian cups his cheek and turns his head to deepen the kiss. The two are completly focussed on each other and eventually Vale pushes the smaller slowly back and he lays half on him. After a fierce kissing session they lie tangled on the couch, Vale on his back and Dani beside him on his side, hand playing with the buttons of Vale's shirt.

"As much as I hate to leave you, it's getting late, I should go back to my room."

"Okay." Dani says, a bit disappointed.

After the two said goodbye and shared a last kiss Vale walks to his own room before Dani gets to bed himself too.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Jerez is a madhouse, even though it is quite far from Sabadell Dani is adored by the fans there. All weekend he is dragged from interview to interview, from sponsor event to sponsor event and Saturday night when he finally, dead tired and famished, walks into his hotel room, he stops dead in his tracks.

Everywhere are lit candles and you can hear soft music but that is not the thing what draws the most attention. There is a wonderful smell wafting through his hotel room and when he sees movement in the doorway his mouth falls open in surprise.

"Hi." a radiant Valentino says.

He fills the entire doorway with his length but that is not what stands out to Dani, what does stand out is that the Italian holds a steaming dish, lasagna, by the smell off it.

"You cooked for me." Dani says, baffled.

"Yes, I did. Lasagna."

"It smells delicious."

"Hopefully it tastes like that too." Vale says, grinning.

Vale places the dish on the table that is neatly set and Dani throws his keys on the table, but instead of sitting down he walks up close to Vale and lets his hand slide around the neck of the Italian and he stands up on his toes to kisses him deeply.

"Thank you." the Spaniard murmers against his lips.

"I know from experience that days like this are exhausting, I wanted to help you."

"I appreciate that, really."

Dani looks at the table, there is water and wine and candles on it and he smiles.

"This is amazing."


	10. chapter 10

Some floors down Marc arrives in his room too, and he also comes to the realizition he is not alone when he sees Luca pacing in the room, dressed in black jeans and white buttoned down shirt and he absolutly takes Marc's breath away. Then he suddenly remembers why Luca is dressed like that.

"Don't you have some dinner tonight with sponsors?"

"Yeah, in about an hour,"Luca says and walks towards him,"but I saw you fall, it looked painfull, I just wanted to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine, like I told you in the text."

"Guess I just needed to see for myself." he shrugs.

"You're being too careless, coming here this early in the evening when everyone is still up and about, what is someone had seen you?" Marc says.

"I'm sorry." Luca whispers.

The younger starts fidgeting with his fingers, looking everywhere with his blue eyes except for at Marc's dark brown, reminding the Spaniard of a lost puppy and Marc instantly feels guilty.

"Come here, babe."

Luca looks up and smiles while he rushes towards the Spaniard who wraps him up in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I am really happy to see you, really I am."

Luca nods into his shoulder and when the Italian tightens his hold around Marc, the Honda rider grunts, making Luca release his hold and he looks at him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Marc smiles.

"Let me see."

Before Marc can say something Luca is already opening his shirt up and Marc knows better then to stop him. When the shirt is open Luca pushes it aside and he sees the already dark blue bruises forming on his tanned skin and he carresses them with his fingers before he falls on his knees, softly kissing them making Marc shiver while his hands slip into Luca's hair.

"I hate seeing them on you," Luca whispers,"on your perfect skin."

"Part of the job, nothing you can do." Marc says, trying to make his voice sound steady but failing miserably.

"I know, I'm glad it are just bruises, just the thought about you getting seriously hurt...." Luca's voice suddenly trembles and he pushes his nose in Marc's skin, pufs of breath ghosting over his skin.

"I know, I feel the same about you, babe," Marc says, closing his eyes trying to get his toughts in order but he can already feel his body responding to the younger's ministrations,"Luca, please, you have to go."

Luca smiles and looks up at the Spaniard through his eyelashes while he let's a finger trace Marc's hardening cock through his jeans and Marc has to bite his lip to keep a moan inside.

"I could, but I still have like, 30 minutes, more then enough to help you with this." Luca says and puts some pressure on it.

"You don't have too."

"I want too,"Luca says, fingers hovering above the button and zipper, slightly hesitating,"it's just, I've never done this before, what if I disappoint you."

Marc looks at the young Italian, crystal blue eyes look up at him insecure and Marc carresses his cheek.

"You could never disappoint me, babe, just do what you think is right and take it easy, it doesn't have to be perfect, ok."

"Ok."

Marc lets himself be backed up against the couch before Luca opens his jeans and pulls it down slowly. Coming forward again he mouths at the outline, softly blowing out hot breath against it through the fabric of Marc's boxer. The Spaniard moans and tightens his fingers in Luca's hair, head falling back. Luca curls his fingers in the elastic band and slowly pulls it down, Marc's cock springing free and the Italian looks at it, a bit in awe and a bit curious. Expirimatially he traces the erection with his finger and he let's out a shaky breath when it responds to his touch.

_"Luca, please..."_ Marc pants.

He looks up at Marc briefly before he focusses on his cock again, licking the underside of it, tongue swirling around the tip before he takes the base and swallows him down whole but the Italian is a bit too enthousiastic and when the tip makes contact with the back of his throat he gags and has to release him again.

"Sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's ok,"Marc says and tilts Luca's face up, eyes brimming with tears,"deep breaths and try again and you don't have to swallow it all the way, ok? Use your hands."

Luca nods and after a couple of deep breaths he tries again, starting a bit cautious, first taking in the tip, carressing it with his tongue before he lets it slip in halfway, tongue now curling around the shaft. Marc moans deep and rocks his hips forward, enjoying the heat and whatever it is the young Italian does with that tongue, making Marc wonder why on earth he would be insecure about this, it's like he is a natural at giving head.

Luca's hands wander around his waist, cupping his asscheeks an pulling the Spaniard forward, taking him as deep as he dares before he slowly pulls out all the way, tongue swirling around the tip and dipping underneath the foreskin.

"Fuck..."

The Kalex rider smiles around his lenght before taking him down again, one hand moving around the base, slowly moving up and down. When Marc's knees start to buckle he knows he is close and sucks a couple of times hard before the Repsol rider pulls Luca's hair, trying to pull him off, preventing from coming in his mouth, knowing that the salty taste can be a bit overwhelming for the first time but Luca will have none of it and Marc comes in his mouth and to his surprise Luca swallows everything and then sits back on his haunches looking up at what he caused, arms hanging limp next to his body, head still in his neck, breathing hard and Luca comes up, placing his arms around his neck and leaning in.

"How was that for a first time?" he whispers.

Marc laughs at that and looks at Luca, who has a smug smile around his lips.

"Oh that was pretty good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You're welcome, mi amor."

Luca places a soft kiss on Marc's lips before he leans back, smiles and leaves the room.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Dani sits down and Vale sits down across from him and Vale closely looks at him while he scoops a large portion on his plate and takes a bite.

"Oh my god, this is incredible." Dani moans.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, it's very good."

"You're not just saying that because you're very hungry, right?"

"No I'm not, really, this is really amazing."

Vale takes a breath of relieve and also scoops up something for himself to eat.

"No salad, I missed my help." the older says apologetically.

"I think I can live with that."

After the men have eaten their plate empty, there is a bit about and Dani looks at Vale questioningly.

"Take it."

Dani smiles grateful and continues eating.

"So, um, I invited Marc." Vale says suddenly.

"For what?" Dani says while taking another bite.

"For those days on the ranch."

Dani almost chokes in the lasagna and begins to cough uncontrollably, so much so that Vale stands up and rubs him on his back before he grabs a glass of water and gives it to the smaller one.

"What?" Dani squeaks.

"For those days on the ranch, after Le Mans."

_"Why?"_

"Well, since I will be busy with the riders of the academy I thought he could keep you company."

"I do not need a babysitter."

"I know, but I thought, well, he's one of your best friends and maybe it's a good opportunity to get to know him better, to improve our relationship."

"You would to do that for me?" Dani asks incredulously.

"Of course, and don't sound so surprised, you know I would do anything for you, Dani."

"Wow, that's .... that's very kind of you."

Dani coughs again, and then clears his throat.

"And um ... I'm assuming Luca is also a member of the academy?" he asks cautiously.

"Of course, besides the fact that he's my little brother, he is also very promising."

"How many riders exactly will there be?"

"Ten."

"Hmm, so with me and Marc there we will be with 13 men?"

"Yes," Vale smiles and sits down again,"but the ranch is big enough, I have four bedrooms with bathroom on the second floor and on the third floor 3 bedrooms with 2 bathrooms. And I have several houses each with a bedroom and bathroom."

"I really can't wait to see it."

"I can't wait to show it to you."

After dinner Vale and Dani are outside on the balcony, they choose to sit on the wooden bench so they can cuddle up together and share a kiss every once in a while without being afraid of being caugt. When Dani hears the sound of his cellphone, indicating he has a message he wants to get up but Vale takes his wrist and the Spaniard looks at the Italian.

"Don't stay away too long."

"I won't."

Vale lets go of Dani and the younger walks inside to grab his cellphone, he sees that he has a message from Marc.

_'Need talk to you now! Meet me on the roof -Marc.'_

Dani sighs, he looks through the room, candles still lit, empty dish standing on the table but the music has stopped. Everything Vale did for him tonight was amazing and really doesn't want to leave, but he has little choice. Slowly he walks out and sees Vale leaning back against the back of the wooden bench, one arm on the back, the other on the armrest, curls messed up from Dani's fingers, smile on his lips and he looks absolutely sexy as fuck and that just makes it more difficult to leave him.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I have to go."

"What? _Now?_ Didn't you do enough for your fans and the sponsors, you have a race tomorrow," Vale walks up to him and takes him in his arms,"I want you to have enough rest, I don't want you to have a crash."

Dani snuggles deeper into the embrace of the Italian who presses a kiss on the head of the Spaniard.

"I know, it's not for the fans or sponsors, it was..."

"Who?"

"Marc."

Vale sighs and Dani notices the change in his attitude, he does nót like this.

"Did he say why?"

"No, but he fell in the qualification and therefore got no further than sixth place, he probably wants to vent his heart."

"Do you want me to wait here?"

"That's very sweet, but not necessary."

"Okay."

Together they walk to the door, fingers entwined together and when Vale wants to open the door Dani pulls the Italian to him for one last kiss but when their lips meet, it ignites something in the both of them and Vale slips his arms around the youngers waist and backs him up against the wall and deepens the kiss. Dani moans into his mouth and when he breaks the kiss Dani closes his eyes and feels how Vale presses a kiss on his temple before he lets him go.

"Thank you for what you've done for me tonight." Dani says.

"Like I said, I'd do anything for you."

Dani smiles and after a last quick kiss they say goodnight.

About ten minutes later Dani finds himself on the roof, when he steps forward he sees Marc sitting against the wall. He walks up to him and sits down besides him making the younger look at him.

"You look a lot better then last time I saw you." he remarks.

"Vale was in my room, he cooked for me, he was amazing."

"Sorry to have dragged you away from that." Marc says, apoligizing.

"That's okay, you want to talk about the crash?"

"No."

Dani frowns and turns to look ahead, over the illuminated city before them.

"He invited me."

Dani smiles, knowing exactly what he is talking about.

"Yeah, I know, he told me, and he told me you would come."

"I did,"Marc says and takes a deep breath,"I don't know if it's such a good idea."

"Because Luca will be there too?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did you accepted?"

"Because, it is such a nice gesture of him, inviting me to his ranch to build a better relationship with me, for you. I didn't have the heart to say no,"Marc says and leans his head against the wall,"I don't know if I can handle it, being so close to Luca, for four days and not being able to touch him, hold him. When he's in my hotelroom I can't even keep my hands off of him."

"But on the ranch there are more people around and he does have some houses, maybe you can get in one of those so Luca can sneak over when everyone is sleeping," Dani suggests and Marc looks at him surprised,"what? I know what it's like to have butterflies in your stomach, to want to be with that one person more then anything. I'm just trying to help."

"I know, thanks for being in my corner."

"I'm not in your corner, I'm in no one's corner, I'm _Switserland."_ Dani says and the two burst out laughing, the ironi not escaping them.

"It are going to be four long, hard days." Marc says.

"Yeah it will."

When Dani starts to yawn Marc nudges his side.

"Go back inside, get some sleep."

"You too."

Marc promises to do that and after Dani has left he remains sitting, thinking about the days at the ranch and the possible problems it can cause.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

On race day it's lovely weather, the sun is shining and the track is beautifully. Vale has been the fastest all weekend and also during qualifying he was number one. Beside him on the front row is Dovizioso in second place but the most surprising is that Dani has managed to qualify as third. All day the Spaniard feels that today can be a very beautiful day and he thinks of how fantastic it would be if he could give a podium to his team and the Spanish fans but he also tries to stay realistic.

He has a very good start and with Vale and Dovisiozo he finds himself in a leading group and although Dani can not interfere in the battle, he can stay with them, hanging from the tail and eventually he has to let them go halfway but quickly he gets the company from his former teammate.

The two Spaniards get into battle together with a number of changes in the last ten laps, and when they suddenly see Dovisiozo in the gravel they realize they are fighting for second place. Until the last corner it stays exciting but the power of the Yamaha is stronger on the straight and Dani finishes in second place. The Spaniard is immediately enthusiastically congratulated by Marc and Vale let's himself fall back until he rides next to his teammate and reaches out his hand. Dani grabs it and Vale rides his Yamaha closer to him, visor open and the Italian gives him a wink.

Then he rides further and Dani takes the time to thank his fans, using every single outlet strip and when he arrives in the parc-ferme he has to get used at the blue which awaits and congratulates him. After he thanked his mechanics Vale walks up to him, both have their helmet off and he embraces the Spaniard and he presses him tightly to him.

"I'm _so proud_ of you, cara."

For a moment Vale lowers his hand, squeezing Dani's buttock, the Spaniard lets out a squeal which is luckily lost in the cheers of the fans, and he can't help but laugh at the Italian's shrug. The walk to the podium is unreal and the podium itself is unforgettable. The fans go wild and Dani lets himself be immersed in it, enjoying it and Vale and Marc spray him completely under champagne before the Spaniard takes a swig.

During the press conference after the podium ceremony he sits next to Vale and he listens closely as he tells his story, and then the press turns to him.

"Dani, your fourth race for Yamaha and a podium here for your home fans, you must feel on top of the world."

"I feel great, this is really incredible, the whole weekend was fantastic, I was sitting up front during the practice and qualifying went great. I want to thank the team for their trust in me and the fans, of course, always giving me a little extra so this podium is also for them."

Dani smiles and leans back against the backrest of the chair, hands under the table in his lap and suddenly, when the media focuses on Marc, he feels that Vale takes his hand. Normally he would push him away but this time he allows it, he allows that the Italian laces their fingers and carefully he turns his eyes towards him, Vale looks at him and gives him a quick wink and Dani has to bite his lip to a suppress smile.


	11. chapter 11

As incredible as the weekend in Spain is so disappointing two weeks later the race at Le Mans is. It rains all weekend and although Dani became a better rain rider in his last years as Repsol rider, he has no experience in the rain on the Yamaha.

He qualifies as twelfth and even though the leathers they are wearing are thick but when it rains that hard and long and the wind is so fierce, he shivers all over and after the qualification he quickly returns to his hotel, wanting nothing more then a hot shower and a hot meal and while he is eating in his room someone knock on his door. He's not surprised when it's Vale but before the Italian get's the change to say something, Dani turns around to walk back to the couch, finishing his meal and Vale looks at him while sitting down besides him.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." Dani says without diverting his eyes from some show on the tv.

"It's okay, you know."

Vale reaches out his hand and carresses his teammate's cheek who closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I've disappointed the team." the smaller whispers.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Dani, look at me," Dani takes a deep breath and looks at the Italian,"the circumstances where very hard and difficult and even though you did pretty good in the last wet races for Repsol, you're on a Yamaha now, different bike and the team knows that too. They are not disappointed in you, trust me."

"You promise?" he murmers.

"I promise, cara, come here."

Vale moves towards him and places his plate on the table before he pulls the Spaniard in his arms and Dani lays his head on Vale's shoulder, arm around his waist. The Italian kisses the Spaniards lips before he tucks his head under his chin and pulls the Spaniard a little closer.

"Can you stay the night, please?"

"Of course, let's get you to bed then."

Vale carefully lifts Dani up into his arms before he walks to the bedroom, laying the Spaniard down and undressing him and tucking him in. The Italian then undresses himself and crawls into bed, pulling the smaller close against him.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Some floors down Marc and Luca are tangled up on the couch, completly immersed in a passionate kiss, hands wander and slip under clothes and when Marc pulls the Italian underneath him on the couch and rolls his hips down, making Luca feel how hard he is, the younger gasps, breaking the kiss, eyes wide.

"Sorry, I'm sorry,"Marc breathes and lays his head against Luca's,"sometimes I just forget that you...shit, Luca."

Luca frames Marc's face and makes him look at him and he smiles.

"It's okay, I just can't believe I have such an effect on you."

"It's hard for me to believe too, no one has ever......"

"Ever what?"

"Made me that hard that fast before." Marc whispers.

Luca blushes and smiles shyly and Marc kisses his lips before he lies down, between the back of the couch and Luca and he pulls the younger in his arms, back to chest.

"Let's cool down for a bit okay?"

"Okay."

Luca snuggles into the embrace, wriggling his buttuck against Marc's crotch and the Repsol rider moans.

_"Stop it."_

Luca chuckles and takes Marc's hand to weave there fingers together while Marc leans up to look at the younger, at how he closes his eyes and at the smile around his lips. Marc feels like he can just watch Luca like this forever, marveling about the fact that this gorgeous, beautifull man really seems to want him.

"Maybe you should go back to your own room before you fall asleep." Marc says.

"No," the Italian says and shakes his head,"I want to stay the night, Marc."

"And I would love it if you'd stay but you can not sleep here, it's to dangerous, what if someone sees you sneak out tomorrow morning."

Luca turnes around in Marc's arms and looks at Repsol rider with his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Please? I'll set the alarm at five o'clock, four o'clock."

Marc sighs and wants to say something when Luca starts to crowd Marc against the backrest of the couch, planting soft kisses in his neck.

"Luca .."

"Please let me stay, do not send me away, Marc, mio caro," Luca lips kiss a way to their final destination and when they cover Marc's lips the older moans,"I want to know how it feels to wake up in a real bed with your strong arms around me."

Before Marc can say something Luca kisses him again, Marc lets his hand go to his hip and squeezes into it while the Kalex rider uses his tongue to ask for entrance. The Repsol rider opens his mouth to give access and soon the kiss is intense and Marc feels the passion that the young Italian puts in it. When the kiss stops they are both panting, foreheads against each other and Luca frames Marc's face with his hands.

"Please let me stay, mio amore, mio idolo, mio bambino campione."

"God you know what it does to me when you speak Italian." Marc sighs while his neck is attacked by soft lips again.

"Is it working?"

"Okay, you can stay."

Luca begins to kiss Marc enthusiastically, but the latter pushes him away gently.

"First, set your alarm clock."

Luca jumps up and grabs his cellphone to set the alarm and then he jumps on the couch again, curling himself around Marc and picking up where they left off.

 

The next day, Marc wakes from a soft caressing across his body and when he opens his eyes he looks straight into two crystal blue ones that look at him lovingly. The night before not much happened, Luca and Marc both being so tired they just settled for cuddling and kisses and touches before sleep overtook them.

"Good morning." he says sleepily.

"Morning." Luca replies.

Marc smiles and stretches.

"What time is it?"

"Early, still dark outside, I was wrong by the way, about waking up next to you."

"What?" Marc asks and frowns.

"It's better than I thought."

"It is, come here."

Marc draws the Italian towards him to kiss him and when Luca lays a leg between those of Marc, the Spaniard feels his erection and he smiles while Luca lets a hand slide down, fingers carefully moving over Marc's erection and it makes him blush a little, biting his lip and looking away making Marc chuckle, knowing this is the first time Luca has ever been in bed with a man.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just...I've never.."

"Been in this position before, I know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, maybe we could...help each other?"

"Are you sure? Because if you're not ready that's okay, we'll just wait."

"I know, but I'm sure."

The Repsol rider lets a hand disappear in the Kalex riders hair and reverses their positions so that Luca is beneath him and the Italian lets his arms slide around Marc's neck to end up in his hair. Marc lets a hand glide down and underneath the waistband of his boxer to pull it off before he takes off his own boxer. The Spaniard hoist a leg over his hip before he moves his hand down and takes both of their cocks making Luca moan softly and he closes his eyes.

"Look at me, babe." Marc says.

Luca opens his eyes and looks at the Spaniard and at the same time they begin to rock their hips against each other, moaning, panting and the two keep looking at each other which only increases the sexual tension and longing. Luca puts his feet on the mattress so he can put more strength behind his rocking and Marc ups the tempo slowly. Chocolate brown eyes hold crystal blue's captive and Marc tries to lay his feelings for the young Italian in his eyes, hoping Luca can see just how much he means to Marc.

When Luca's breathing hitches and his body starts to move irregulier Marc knows the young Italian is almost there and the Spaniard moves his hand a little faster, thumb slipping over the tip of the Kalex rider's cock making Luca moan and he closes his eyes.

 _"Marc..."_ he breathes, eyes flying open, slight panic in them and fists clenching the sheet.

"It's okay, babe, it's alright, you can let go."

Luca arches his back, muffled groan escaping his lips as he comes to a climax, his first climax by the hand of another, and Marc follows soon. The Repsol rider continues to gently hold both cocks until both have ridden out their orgasm and then he gently lowers himself on top of the younger, showering him with soft kisses wherever he can reach until Luca gently pushes him away.

"You okay?"

"Yes, God, that was intense, so good..."

Marc smiles and leans forward to kiss Luca before he goes to the bathroom, grabbing a warm washcloth to clean him up. While Luca gets dressed, Marc sits on the edge of the bed pulling on his boxer before watching his younger lover, enjoying the beautiful, muscular, slightly tanned body in front of him and when Luca sits down next to him, the Italian's fingers slip in his hair and they kiss each other.

"Good luck with your race and please be careful."

"You too."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The next day more rain falls and Dani quickly falls back to fifteenth place. He has no idea how Vale is doing because he is simply too busy to concentrate fully on himself and staying on the track until he suddenly sees something blue and yellow in the gravel and when he sees the all too familiar long body of Vale walk away, he is distracted and immediately the bike slips, the front sliding out from under him and before he knows it, he finds himself in the gravel too.

The marshals are with him quickly and help him to his feet, they take his arm but he loosens himself, indicating that he is fine. While he walks to the side he opens his visor and looks for his teammate and when he finds Vale's eyes, he gives a nod and a wink to let him know that he's okay.

The briefing with their crew chiefs is short and halfway he sees Vale leaving and not long after, Dani receives a message from him telling him he's waiting for him in his trailer. Dani excuses himself with his crew and, again, apologizes before he makes his way to the Italian's trailer, looking around him, convincing himself no one is watching before he slips inside finding Vale already changed and on the couch.

"Hey." he greets the Spaniard.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah fine,"Vale stands up and walks towards Dani,"please tell me I didn't cause your crash."

"To be honest, it distracted me making me lose the bike."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I was fifteenth, it was a crappy race and I wasn't comftable for the whole ride."

Vale smiles and leans down to give Dani a brief kiss.

"Seeing we don't have any obligations here anymore how about we fly to Tavullia tonight? Gives us some time alone before my 'students' arrive."

"When will they?"

"Monday in the afternoon."

"Hm, it's not much but better then nothing," Dani agrees,"I'll go to my trailer, change clothes and we meet in your hotelroom?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"You don't want to know how the race finishes?" Dani asks.

"No, I'm done."

"Okay."

Dani leaves to change clothes while Vale already get's back to the hotel, starting with packing and after Dani has knocked on his door word already reached them that Marc won the race, making him the new leader in the championship.

Their flight leaves at eight that evening, and just a couple of hours later Vale drives them to his ranch. It is in the middle of nowhere on top of a huge mountain and while Vale carries their suitcases inside, Dani wanders from one room to another and he eventually comes to a halt before a map in one of the rooms of the track.

When Dani feels two arms slide around his waist and a pair of soft lips in his neck, he smiles. He places his hands on those of Vale and he closes his eyes for a moment.

"How about a tour?" the Italian asks.

"To be quite honest," Dani says and turns around in his arms,"I had something else in mind."

Before Vale can say anything Dani pulls him down to kiss him, Dani let his fingers disappear into curls and turns the Italian's head to deepen the kiss. Soon both riders open their mouths to let their tongues meet in an intense kiss, a kiss full of promises and desires. Vale moans and lets his hands go down, they disappear into Dani's back pockets and gently knead his buttocks. When the Italian rolls his hips forward Dani feels how hard he is and the Spaniard moans, head falling against the wall, Vale's kisses move to his neck and he kisses and licks, sometimes bites. Vale's hands disappear beneath Dani's sweater and he pulls up his shirt so he can slide his hands over Dani's bare skin.

 _"Vale..."_ he moans.

"You want me to stop?"

"No, please, do not stop ...."

"Ok." he murmurs against his skin.

Vale breaks the kiss and then he pulls Dani's sweater and shirt off of him and he lets his eyes admiringly move over Dani's muscular body.

"Così bello."

Dani's hands reach forward and pull the Italian's sweater and shirt off and this time it's Dani's turn to let his eyes slide over a muscular body. Vale is pale and thin and you can count his ribs, not exactly the ideal picture but for Dani it is nothing less than perfection. When their eyes meet again Vale begins to loosen the buckle off his teammates belt, watching closely for any signs of discomfort but when Dani gives none, he slides the pants off his hips and it falls to the ground. Then he places his hands against the wall next to Dani's head and their lips meet in a passionate kiss while Dani is now loosening Vale's pants and pushes it of narrow hips. Vale lowers himself a little and presses his body against Dani's, erections pressing against each other and both riders groan at the sudden friction.

Vale lets a hand slide down but instead of moving for Dani's erection, the hand moves down over his leg to rest in the crook of his knee, he lifts Dani's leg up and lays it around his hip, he pushes Dani up against the wall, hips rocking forward. Dani's breath falters in his throat, his head falls with a light thump against the wall while Vale remains rocking forward.

Dani arches his back, arms around Vale's neck and he leans forward to kiss his neck. Vale lets his arms slip around Dani's body and walks with him to the large sofa where he lays him down and settles himself half on top of him, head supported by his hand while his fingers slowly reach out, carress strong, tanned muscles that twitch under the touch and go further down to softly trace a line over the underside of Dani's cock through the fabric and the younger moans while he moves his hips up.

"You're so beautifull, cara, it's like I have my very own Michelangelo, just for me. I can just watch you for hours, occasionaly touch and kiss you to hear you make those lovely sounds, see you move so sensually under my touch. I'm sure I could come from that alone," Vale whispers, his voice full of effection and when Vale looks up he sees the blush and the slightly uncomfortable look in his eyes,"what's wrong?"

"I'm just not used to hearing such things being said about me."

"No one ever told you how beautiful you are? Not even ex-lovers?"

Dani doesn't say anything, just shakes his head.

"Then I guess I have to tell you over and over again untill you believe me, cara."

Vale leans forward and while kissing, he slowly lets the hand on Dani's chest slide down to palm Dani's cock in his hand. Dani moans into Vale's mouth and let's his legs fall further apart, rocking himself up seeking friction. Vale's hand starts kneeding, before it leaves his place and goes to cup Dani's buttock and he turns him on his side while Dani let's an arm slip around Vale's neck and he lays his leg around the Italian's waist, meanwhile the Italian pushes Dani against him while he rocks his hips forward, rubbing their straining cocks against each other.

"God, you feel so good, Dani, _così buono."_

The Italian let's his hand slide further down and when it disappears between his crack and slides down, inching it's way towards Dani's hole and when he's close, the Italian realized he made a mistake, a huge one. Faster then he thought was possible, Dani pushes him away and backs up against the armrest of the sofa on the other side, so fast the Spaniard almost tumbles over it backwards, breathing heavy and eyes wide. Vale slowly comes up and reaches his hand towards Dani but the smaller looks away and pulls his knees up.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Dani whispers.

"It's okay, I should have asked first, it was stupid of me."

Dani looks ahead, breathing still fast and suddenly he shivers, Vale makes a move towards the blanket that lays over the backrest of the couch, a movement that Dani watches like a hawk.

"I'm just taking a blanket for you, so that you won't get cold, ok?"

Dani keeps watching the Italian closely while he takes the blanket and offers it to Dani, letting the smaller take it to lay it around himself.

"I'm sorry." Dani says.

"It's okay."

"It's just...."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

"No you should know, just to let you know it's not you, it's me."

"Dani.."

"With Jamy it was always quick and dirty and it always hurt so much.."

"I'm so sorry."

"He was also always the one to top because he was the larger one, suggesting that I was to small, that I couldn't be a top with him."

"That's ridiculous."

"Somewehere in the back of my mind I knew that but everytime I tried, he just pinned me down, hard, and took me."

Vale reaches out to the Spaniard who closely looks at the hand but allows it to cup his cheek. And when it does Dani breaks down, he starts crying and shaking with just the memory of it, making him look so vulnarable and Vale feels a surge of rage towards Jamy for hurting the man he loves so much.

"Can I hold you? Please?"

Dani doesn't answer him but instead crawls towards Vale who immediately closes his arms around the shivering frame, holding him close and rocking him back and forth. He feels Dani relax into the embrace and he keeps on whispering soothing things and rubbing his back untill the tears have stopped and he is just sobbing into his shoulder

"I would _never_ force you, cara."

Dani smiles and kisses the Italian's collarbone.

"I know, I'm sorry I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin anything, we have time and I will wait untill you are ready to give yourself to me."

"Shouldn't we move to your bedroom?"

"No, I don't want to get up, I want to stay here, with you in my arms, that is, if I am allowed a bit off blanket too."

Dani chuckles and opens the blanket so Vale can wrap them both in it, slowly letting himself fall on his back with Dani curled against his side.

"Sleep, cara."

Dani snuggles deeper into the embrace and closes his eyes to fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mio caro -> My dear
> 
> mio amore, mio idolo, mio bambino campione -> my love, my hero, my baby Champion
> 
> Così bello -> So beautiful
> 
> così buono -> so good


	12. request

just a request, I'm looking for a beta for this story to get the mistakes out of it and to brainstorm ideas to make the story even better! xxx


	13. chapter 12

The next morning Dani wakes up from the daylight that shines in his eyes and he blinks a few times. He notices that Vale is not next to him and he slowly sits up before he goes out to investigate. Soon he stands in a large kitchen, all around are cabinets made of old oaks that are sanded and have a marble countertop, there are also cabinets hanging on the wall in the same old oaks and in the center is a large cooking island with two sinks, a gas stove with six burners and an oven. On the ground are large marble gray tiles and white marble tiles are on the walls.

"Hey, there you are."

Dani turns himself and sees Vale coming towards him with two cups of coffee, only in his boxer and Dani blushes. Vale chuckles at his reaction and gives the Spaniard his coffee followed by a long kiss.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yes, fine. I slept pretty good."

Vale yawns and sits down on one of the chairs which stand around a long wooden table and Dani follows his example.

"Why didn't I ran into you?"

"I'm Italian so food is very important so that's why the kitchen is also the most central, you can reach it via several rooms. Hungry?"

"Yes, very hungry, but I think I'll first take a shower, I'm kind of, uh ... sticky."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"No not at all." Dani says but Vale still hears doubt in his voice.

"It's a large shower more than big enough for two, I'll stay on my side unless you wish otherwise."

Ten minutes later, the two are under the shower and unlike feeling embarrassment Dani feels completely at ease. Occasionally he exchanges a few words with Vale and sometimes they laugh. Vale almost automatically begin to wash Dani's back with a soapy sponge making the smaller freeze with the treatment.

"Sorry, didn't think," he says quickly, "you want me to stop?"

"No, it's okay."

Vale continues to wash Dani's back, he gently rubs the sponge over tanned skin, fingers of his other hand gently caressing his side. Shoulders, back, lower back and when Vale sees the curve of Dani's buttocks and when the smaller man places his hands against the wall and softly groans under the treatment he bites his lip. Then Dani turns around and looks at him and soon their lips find each other, Vale drops the sponge so he can place his hands against the wall next to Dani's head while the Spaniard moves his arms around the Italian´s waist, cupping his buttucks and pulling him closer. When their cocks come together both moan into each otjer´s mouth. Dani let´s one hand move forward and closes it around their cocks and slowly but with firm tugs he quickly brings them to a climax. Breathing heavy they stand like that for a moment before they continue and when after the shower Dani is toweling himself dry Vale is already dressed in jeans and a sweater.

"Why don't you unpack your suitcase and I'll make breakfast for us."

"Okay. When will the guys be here?"

"I received a text from Luca earlier, they are here at half past two, heard from Marc yet?"

"Um, no, but my phone is in my bag."

Vale nods and gives Dani a quick kiss before he goes downstairs. When Dani is dressed, he grabs his mobile he sees that he indeed has a text from Marc stating that he will arrive around three. Good, then it won't be uncomfortable with just Vale, Marc and himself. Dani slowly begins to unpack his suitcase but it gives him a strange feeling to hang his clothes next to those of Vale and to put his toiletries alongside those of Vale, he sits down on the bed and thinks about it.

What are they actually? Are they together? Are they a couple? Vale has more than made it clear he wants to be with Dani and it feels good, _so good and also so right,_ to feel Vale's arms around him, to kiss him and touch him and to let Vale touch him and to be with him intimately is amazing but the relationship with Jamy has left its scars on the Spaniard, which proved his freaking out moment last night when Vale just came to close to _that spot._

"Dani?"

Dani looks up and sees Vale in the doorway, apparently the expression on his face is worried because Vale frowns and walks towards him to sit on the bed next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just .... it feels strange to put my stuff in your bedroom, my clothes together with yours in your closet, and the toiletries the same."

"You can get your own room if you don't feel comfortable." Vale suggests.

"No!" Dani says quickly,"no, I will probably end up in your bed every night anyway, it would be inconvenient."

"Yeah it would," Vale says and takes Dani's hand in his,"can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"That previous relationship, he lived with you?"

Dani looks at both of their hands and smiles.

"Yes, he moved in with me very quickly, his idea. He didn't like to be in the spotlight so he wanted to be in my house when I was racing so that he was surrounded by my stuff."

"Hmm, sounds logical."

"Yes, I thought so too." Dani says and Vale hears the regret in his voice.

"How long have you been together?"

"Nine months."

"Were you ...."

Suddenly a loud screeching sounds through the house and Vale's head turns round with a jerk to the door.

"Oh fuck, the eggs." Vale screams.

He jumps up from the bed and runs downstairs, Dani looks after him and when is halfway down the stairs, he hears how pans are thrown into a sink and a faucet that is turned on. When he comes into the kitchen there's a gray cloud and a burning smell and Vale who stands on the kitchen island to turn off the fire alarm. Dani turns off the water and then watches as Vale lowers himslf to sit on the island, long legs dangling and eyes apologetically.

"Sorry, I had completely forgotten that I had eggs on the stove." he says and pulls a pout.

"It's also a bit my fault." Dani says.

The Spaniard walks up to him and Vale spreads his legs to let Dani stand between them, hands slide up over legs and Vale lets the fingers of one hand slip in the Spaniard's stil damp hair. Their lips find each other like magnets and the kiss that follows is intense and while Dani's fingers continue to move up and slip under the sweater of the Italian, caressing his chest, both moan. Tongues find each other and slowly and sensually rotate around each other, breathless the two let go of each other after the kiss.

"How about we go out for breakfast?" Vale whispers.

"Sure."

While the two riders are walking through Tavullia, Dani can't believe what he is seeing, everywhere he sees yellow flags with the number 46 and shops, some of which are entirely devoted to Vale and his entire career and every other corner is decorated with a Yamaha motorbike, some of them accompanied with a life size cardboard of Vale. He is surprised at the fact that the people they encounter mostly leave Vale alone and what he is even more amazed by is that when people do come to them, they often just have a chat with Vale while they want an autograph and picture of Dani. After they have continued their way after given another autograph the Italian leads the Spaniard to a small diner where they take a back table.

"I have a question." says Dani.

"Which is?" Vale answers.

"How is it that the people mostly leave you alone?"

"I've always lived here, apart from the years that I've lived in London. The older people have seen me growing up, those of my age I have been in the class with and played with, and the younger ones are used to seeing me here. Or at least the life-size cardboard signs of me."

"Yes, that's true. They're really proud of you here, reminds me of ...." Suddenly Dani is quiet and he frowns.

"Of what?"

"Of Marc and Alex."

Vale leans back in his chair and smiles.

"I know what you mean. Cervera is quite small too, Marc and Alex mean to that town what I mean to the people here."

At that moment the waitress shows up at their table and to Dani's surprise already puts breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs, bacon, bread, butter and a big pot of coffee on the table. 

"Valentino, how great to see you again,"the waitress says,"and you brought your teammate, it's nice to meet you, Dani, my name is Josie, if there is anything you need just let me know."

"Thanks, Josie." Dani says.

When the waitress is gone Vale leans forward and Dani does the same to eat breakfast. When halfway through breakfast Vale suddenly covers Dani's hand with his the Spaniard looks up before pulling his hand back as if burnt.

"What are you doing? What if someone saw that."

"Dani, I've been coming here ever since I was little, when I grew up, Josie's parents were running this diner, they're very discreet."

"If you say so."

"Yes I do, it's okay."Vale says.

He reaches for his hand again and Dani allows it, not only because he trusts him on his words but also because it feels good to hold Vale's hand. Long slim fingers softly carress Dani's skin and the younger blushes, making Vale smile, loving the effect he has on his younger teammate. They eat their breakfast in silence and when Vale gets up to order a fresh pot of coffee Josie looks at him knowingly.

"What?" Vale asks.

"Oh don't play coy with me, I know you, you've brought many women ánd even some men here so I know what's going on," Daisy laughs and leans forward,"so, have you done him yet?"

"Josie!" Vale scolds,"a gentlemen never tells."

"You? A gentlemen? That would be a first." Josie laughs.

Vale even blushes and looks at Dani who is still eating his breakfast.

"I'm working on it but he realized just a couple of years back he is gay and in his first real relationship with a man he was treated very badly and it didn't end well, I don't really know what happend, he doesn't like talking about it but I know he got hurt, he needs time to heal." 

Josy covers the natives hand with hers and he looks at her.

"He couldn't have found a better man then you to do that with, Vale, I mean that, you're perfect for each other."

"And you already know that after 30 min.?"

"Like I said, you've been here before with men and woman and you never looked at them the way you look at him, and I hear the story's about you declining invitations for parties. One or two can happen but that much? That's not you, unless you found someone you are very serious about building a future with."

"I am very serious about him, about us."

"I saw you taking his hand and how he reacted to that, the second time, that is. He cares, a lot. Just give him the time he needs, don't push him."

"I won't."

"Good, now take that coffeepot and go back to your love, love." Josy says and winks at him.

When the two walk through the streets after the extensive breakfast, Vale can't resist letting his fingers play with Dani's at abandoned places, making the Spaniard smile. When they hear voices Dani is always the one who takes distance.

"Vale, Vale, Vale!"

The two turn around and see a few young kids running towards them, Dani places a step back while Vale falls to his knees and captures the boys in his arms.

"Can we come to your ranch this week, please?" they ask hopefully.

"Oh that would be great but my academy riders arrive today, I'm sorry!"

"Aaahhhhh." it sounds disappointed.

"But you know what? Tell your mother that she should circle June 17 with red marker, then I will give a huge party with food and drinks and everything you want."

"Awesome!"

The boys break away from the Italian and they run away yelling for their mother.

"They are going to hold you to that." Dani warns as he continues walking.

"I hope so, I love to open my ranch for children, I would do it every day if I could."

"So, I can conclude from this that you want children one day?" Dani asks and Vale notices the change of tone.

"I would love to have children, more than one."

"I wonder how many adoption agencies will allocate a child to two men, who willingly go to a circuit every other week to race it and who can die doing that and who also travel all around the world for more than 9 out of 12 months." Dani says sarcastically.

"Hey," Vale says and grabs Dani's hand to make him stand,"lets not talk about this now, we still have so much time before that could even _be_ an issue."

"I know."

"Come on, let's get back to the ranch."

When they are back at the ranch it's almost time for the riders to arrive and Vale decides to inspect the bikes, while Vale makes sure everything is ready Dani is once again surprised at everything he sees. There are not only bikes but there are a lot of leathers in all sizes, boots, gloves, helmets, all kinds of protectors for the riders and in the big shed there are various tool cabinets and even a few engines on blocks, spare tires and several oil tanks.

"Hey," Vale says and Dani turns around to look at him,"you want to have a quick go around the circuit before the guys come and I have no time?"

A huge smile appears on Dani's face and Vale laughs and fifteen minutes later both riders are at the start. 

"Just take it easy, okay, I'll stay with you, go as you please."

"Oh, you just try to keep up." Dani chuckles.

He kickstarts the bike before he dashes off, followed by Vale. The guys are so immersed in the racing and the fun they have they forget the time completly and do not realize that they are being watched.

When Luca and the other riders arrive, they are surprised that they are not greeted by Vale but when they hear the sound of motorcycles they walk to the track and see the two Yamaha riders. The guys take a chair and sit down. After about half an hour, the two are still riding and Luca gets up.

"Beer?"

"Yes please!" the others say.

Luca smiles and walks into the house to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator to grab some beers, when he turns around, however, he looks into two chocolate brown eyes and his eyes light up.

"Marc."

"Hey, babe." Marc says, and immediately looks around.

"Don't worry, Dani and Vale are busy at the track and the rest of the guys are busy watching."

Luca abandons the beers and while he walks around the kitchen island, he keeps looking at Marc. The older knows Luca well enough to know what he wants and in warning he puts a few steps back.

"We can't."

"Oh, but we can."

"The others are nearby."

"As long as we hear the roaring sound of bikes, we are safe, mi amor." Luca purrs.

Marc smiles and bites his lip when he feels the wall at his back and Luca doesn't waste a second and closes the distance between them, arms coming up to wind around Marc's neck and Marc's arms circle his waist.

"Hey you." Luca says.

"Hey you back."

"Missed me?" Luca asks.

"I always miss you when you're not with me, you know that, well hurry up and kiss me."

Luca smiles and leans forward to give Marc a long deep kiss, the young Italian lets his fingers slip into dark locks while Marc's hands move down to end up in Luca's back pockets and he squeezes his buttocks while pulling him closer, making them both moan. The two are so immersed in the kiss that they do not notice that the noise of the engines has stopped but when they hear footsteps approach, they quickly let go of each other and they are relieved when it turns out to be Dani.

"Guys, really?"

"What?" Marc says as innocent as possible.

"Oh, try not to deny it, your hair is sticking in all directions and you have red cheeks of excitement." Dani says and shakes his head.

"Sorry." Marc says and goes through his hair with his fingers.

"Yes, you would have been if I had been Vale, Luca, the boys are waiting for their beer."

Dani waits until Luca is gone and then looks at Marc, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, really, but I just can't resist him when he's looking at me like that."

"These are really going to be four very difficult days, aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so." Marc sighs.


	14. chapter 13

"Come on, you get your own house."

"Oh cool."

Dani takes Marc to the house and leaves him there to go sit down in one of the chairs, Vale in the meantime has gathered his riders around him, all dressed in leathers and ready to race. After Marc is finished with unpacking he sits down next to Dani and together they watch Vale and the others, Marc's eyes following the riders when they rush past, Marc's eyes searching and lingering on the Forward Racing colours.

"So, how are things going between you and Vale? Any progress yet?"

"A bit,"Dani says and watches the guys race the track, every once in a while stopping to get instructions from Vale,"last night started amazing, we were making out on the couch, it felt so good to have him that close but I freaked out when...things got to close."

"Did you tell him why?"

"Yeah, it was very hard for me to tell him, I don't like talking about it but he understood, he was very sweet about it, held me untill I was calm again. I apoligized for ruining it but he just waved it away, said I didn't ruin anything and that we have time, promised me he would wait untill I'm ready, that he won't force me."

Marc takes Dani's hand in his and squeezes it softly.

"He would never, you know he will wait for you forever if he has too."

"I know."

They talk some more before they see Vale walking towards them and he leans down to take a beer. 

"I gave the boys some instructions, they will be busy for some time so that gives me the opportunity to set things up for the bbq, you wanna help?"

"Sure."

The two follow Vale inside and he leads them to a cellar where two freezers are standing. He opens one and asks Dani to open the other while he gives Marc the job of picking out some wine. After the have everything they follow Vale outside again and into a large shed where several wooden tables are standing and a large bbq is. They guys start to place the meat, salads and wine on the tables and after Vale has lit the lanterns on every table he asks Dani and Marc to lit the bbq while he get's the riders.

While everyone is eating and having a great time, Marc can't help but let his eyes stray to Luca every once in a while, sometimes their eyes meet and sometimes not and during the end of the bbq people start walking around and when Marc and Luca cross paths, hands brush, fingers sliding over backs, sometimes being daring and pinch. 

During one point Dani looks at Vale who is sitting at another table with Luca and some of the other riders and even though he can't hear what they are saying, he can see by the movements of Vale's hands they are talking about racing and the riders are hanging on his every word. Well, most of the riders seeing Luca sometimes has a bit trouble keeping his eyes off Marc who has the same problem but luckily Vale doesn't seem to notice. 

As the evening progresses, more wine and eventually beer is being drank, the conversations turns more relaxed too and at one point all are sitting in a large circle around a fire basket to stay warm.

"So, Luca, who is she?" Vale suddenly asks.

"What?"

"Who is she? The one that makes you happy, the one that makes you almost glow in the dark."

Luca turns red and Dani ventures a glance towards Marc who is suddenly very interested in the label of his bottle of beer, not daring to look at Luca.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do! Come on tell me, I want to know who has captured my little brother's heart."

"It's still very early on." he whispers.

"Well, I hope she makes you happy."

"He does."

"He? It's a he?"

"You have a problem with that?"

"No of course not, actually I'm swinging that way too." he says and gives Dani a wink who blushes and quickly looks away, making Marc chuckle.

"Marc!" Vale says turning his attention to the younger Honda rider,"you found anyone yet that raises your interest?"

"That is none of your business." 

"Oh come on, don't be shy, it's just us, we won't tell."

"Neither will I, cheers." Marc says, raising his bottle and taking a sip.

After some of the guys start yawning Vale calls it a night, sending the younger riders to bed while he Dani and Marc stay behind to clean up. Something that takes quite some time and after they are finally done Marc says goodnight to Dani and Vale before he walks to his cabin and get's inside but when he enters his bedroom he stops dead in his stracks when a very naked Luca is occupying his bed, lying on his side, head supported by his hand.

"Well," the Spaniard says and walks closer,"this brings back memory's."

"I was hoping we could do a bit more then in America." Luca says.

"It's not going to happen." Marc says firmly.

"Why not?" The Italian asks, sitting up, making the sheet fall down, just barely hiding his manhood and Marc just _can't help_ but look,"you said you would fuck me if we were somewhere where I would feel comfortable, and we're not in a strange country either."

"We're under the same roof as your brother."

"You have your own house so technically we're not under the same roof." Luca tries.

Marc shakes his head at that and sits down on the bed, opening the buttons on his shirt.

"Look, smarty pants, you can stay the night if you want but I'm not fucking you while Valentino Rossi is just a couple of feet away. I wouldn't feel comfortable with that and besides, I don't have anything with me."

Luca reaches under the pillow and shows Marc a tube of lube and a condom and Marc looks at him in disbelief.

"I got them from Vale's bedroom."

"You what?"

"I got them..."

"Yeah I heard you, great, so now Vale is sponsering me taking his little brother's virginity."

"Come on Marc, please."

"No, I can't..."

Luca takes Marc's shirt and pushes it off his shoulders before he sits on his knees behind him and his lips attach themself to his neck while hands move inside, one kneeding his thigh and the other cups Marc through his pants. Marc moans and tilts his head to the side to give the younger more room while Luca opens Marc's jeans and when his hand slips beneath the band of Marc's boxer and curls his fingers around his lenght Marc shivers. Luca smiles against his skin and slowly starts to move his hand up and down while the fingers of his other hand starts playing with a nipple, softly carressing and pinching.

"I know you want to." he murmers before he bites the Spaniard's earlobe.

"Of course I want to, Luca, nothing more, but..."

"No, no but's, I want this inside me tonight and I won't take no for an answer and you know how persistent I can be when I really want something."

"Hm, I know."

"And I _really want this."_

"Luca..."

"Portami Marc, fa di me il vostro, _bambino campione_."

Hearing Luca talk Italian always breaks him and the kid knows that too, Marc turns his head and fists Luca's hair to claim his mouth for a deep, hard kiss, making the younger moan into his mouth. Marc turns his body and then forces Luca back on the bed, pushing him on his back and rocking his hips against the Kalex rider making him arch his back. Luca is already rock hard just as Marc himself is and with hasty movements Luca starts pushing at Marc's jeans but Marc grabs his wrist and stops him. Luca looks at Marc startled but the older smiles reassuring.

"If we do this, we do this properly, you need to be prepared and seeing this is your first time I need to take my time with that so that it will hurt as little as possible."

"It will hurt then?" Luca asks and Marc hears the tremor in his voice while he bites his lip, blue eyes already a shade darker then usual.

"Yeah, just in the beginning though, but don't worry, I will take it slow and make it really good for you."

"Okay."

"Just relax, okay babe?"

Luca nods and Marc leans forward for another kiss, this time softer and sweeter then the first and after he sits up between his legs.

"I need you to turn around for me."

Luca does what he says and lays on his stomach, Marc takes his hips and raises them a little, making Luca lean on his elbows before he leans over him and starts littering his skin with kisses starting with his shoulderblades while his fingers carress his sides, his kisses move down and eventually he ends up at the curve of Luca's buttocks. Marc moves his hands over the perfect shapes and his hands go down further, cupping his asscheeks and massages them softly, Luca starts moaning and pushing his hips backwards.

"Impatient, babe?"

"Please, just do something."

Marc smiles and pulls apart Luca's asscheeks exposing his small virgin hole, he blows some air over it making Luca give a soft yelp.

"You have to be quite." Marc warns.

"Sorry."

Marc kisses both his asscheeks before he moves down and slowly works his way towards Luca's hole and when Marc's tongue slips over it Luca moans deep in his throat. Marc continues to lap at Luca's hole making it slick and after some time he stops, making a whine fall from Luca's lips. Marc reaches for the lube and drizzles a bit between Luca's asscheeks before his finger gently starts carressing it. When Marc puts some pressure on it the tip of his finger slips in and Luca tenses around it.

"Oh fuck." the younger gasps.

"Relax babe, deep breaths." Marc says.

Luca nods and while Marc starts licking his hole again Luca starts to take deep breaths, calming himself and when Marc feels him relax around his finger, he starts pushing in deeper, moving his finger, rotating it, searchingly and expirimentally feeling his way around. With a finger of the other hand he slowly starts to play with Luca's balls, trying to get the younger to relax more. 

"I'm going to insert a second finger, okay babe?"

"Hhmmm." 

"Tell me when it hurts."

"Yeah."

Slowly Marc inserts another finger and to his surprise Luca takes it pretty well, he doesn't tense up like with the first so Marc carefully starts to scissor them, opening the younger up further. 

"Your doing so good, babe," Marc says, kissing Luca's asscheek while he tugs the Italian's cock a few times,"ready for another?"

"Yes, please, Marc...oh mio dio cazzo del." he moans.

Marc starts to insert a third finger and Luca does tense up this time, making soft whining noises, Marc then pushes in deeper and suddenly touches a spot inside Luca that makes him cry out and Marc freezes.

"Sorry! Sorry, I just, fuck that felt amazing."

"That was your prostate."

"Do it again."

"Just don't scream like that again okay?"

"Okay, just _please."_

Luca starts to squirm and when Marc moves his fingers against that spot again Luca moans into the pillow, pushing his hips back against the fingers. Marc continues to do so for some time before he pulls back completly. He lies down next to Luca, taking off his jeans and boxer and pulling the condom on himself before he looks at him, face red from excitement and when the older cups his face and turns it towards him his eyes are now a full darker shade of blue.

"Come on, climb on, babe."

"What?"

"I want you to ride me, that way you are in control, you decide how deep I go and you decide the pace."

"Ok."

Marc helps him to straddle him, placing his hands on his chest.

"Little more up."

Luca shuffles a bit forward and Marc reaches behind him to take his cock in his hand and he guides it to Luca's hole, who places his hands on Marc's chest.

"Slowly, okay?" Marc says.

Luca nods and slowly sinks down, when Marc's tip breeches him, the younger releases a breath while he inches his way down on Marc's cock who moans at the tightness around him. It takes the Spaniard all of his self control not to thrust upwards into Luca but he remains still, waiting patiently for him to fully take him in.

When Luca is halfway he bites his lip and closes his eyes while Marc feels his muscles tighten around him and a small whine that escapes his lips.

"Take your time, babe." he whispers.

Luca nods again and slowly sinks down further untill Marc is all the way inside him. For a moment they both remain still and when Luca opens his eyes he smiles.

"You ok?" Marc asks.

"Yeah, it feels amazing."

Marc smiles and reaches his hands for him.

"It does, come here."

Luca slowly leans down and while kissing, Marc soothingly rubs his sides.

"When you're ready to move, don't go up and down, just rock your hips forward, ok, babe?" he whispers against Luca's lips who nods.

When Luca is ready, the Italian slowly and expirimentally rocks his hips forward and both moan at the feeling, gradually he rocks his hips a little faster and soon Marc begins to thrust upward into him, aiming for that spot. 

"Fuck so good." Marc moans into the youngers mouth.

"Go faster."

Marc starts to thrust up faster and deeper, hitting that spot inside him everytime, swallowing Luca's moans that become more desperate with every thrust. 

"Grab the headboard." Marc suddenly says.

Without questioning it Luca grabs the headboard with both hands while Marc lets his hands move down cupping Luca's buttucks, pulling them apart and he starts to thrust up even harder and deeper, looking up he sees Luca has his head in his neck, eyes closed and his teeth bite in his lip, concentration written all over his face, _that beautiful face_ that is even more beautiful with the pleasure written on it, chasing his first orgasm during sex. 

Marc pulls up his knees and places his feet on the matrass so he can thrust up into Luca harder and deeper, whimpers turns into moans above him and Marc takes Luca's cock in his hand and it only takes a few tugs for the Italian to cum over his hand, body shaking and moans and whimpers leaving his mouth in his native tongue, followed by Marc's name. The Spaniard thrust a few more times before he also cums. 

The Italian collapses on top of Marc and the Spaniard's fingers draw patters on Luca's back while he waits for the younger to catch his breath and when he finally opens his eyes, he looks at Marc as if he just gave him the world. He pulls Luca towards him to kiss him deeply and slowly he turns the younger around to lay him on his back, in the meantime his cock slips out and Luca moans at the loss. Marc leans back a little, letting his eyes roam over the naked body next to him, followed by fingers that softly carress, upperleg, hip, chest and he turns Luca's face to him.

"Your so beautiful, babe." he whispers.

Luca smiles and leans up to kiss him, slow, soft, tender and when Marc pulls back he sees Luca is fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Get some sleep, babe."

Marc leans forward to kiss him before he get's out of bed to throw away the condom and to get a wascloth to clean them both up before he crawls back in again, smiling when Luca instantly curls his longer body around him. Suddenly the door bursts open en Marc's head whips up seeing a very appalled and horrified Valentino Rossi standing in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing with my brother!" Vale yells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portami Marc, fa di me il vostro, bambino campione -> take me, Marc, make me yours baby champion  
> oh mio dio cazzo del -> oh my fucking god


	15. chapter 14

Marc pulls up the sheet, covering both himself and Luca, who is still drowsy and high on his orgasm but before he can register what is happening Vale grabs his arm and drags him out of bed and away from Marc roughly who reaches for the Kalex rider but is too late. Stumbling the younger staggers on his feet while Vale pushes him behind him. Marc, who is still naked but more concerned about Luca then letting Vale see him naked, jumps out of bed and comes towards the two Italians.

"Jesus, put on some clothes," Vale says, shielding his eyes,"and that goes for you too."

Vale snatches a boxer from the floor, not caring who's it is and gives it to Luca, who is still unsteady on his feet and there falls an awkward silence while the two are pulling up their boxers. In the meantime Dani has arrived too, standing near the door, feeling very small and very uncomfortable with the scene.

"Move." Vale says.

He pushes Luca towards the door who suddenly realizes what is going on and faster then Vale can react the Kalex rider runs away from Vale and towards Marc who catches him in his arms and the Italian closes his arms around the Repsol rider. Vale walks with brisk steps towards Marc and Luca but the latter dodges Vale's fingers.

"I'm not leaving, I'm staying with Marc." he says.

"Not if I have a say in it." Vale mutters.

"You don't!" Luca yells.

Vale looks at his brother, eyes looking back with fire and Vale suddenly grabs Luca's arm and roughly pulls him away from Marc, Luca starts to struggle in his brother's grip while looking at Marc pleadingly. 

_"Marc, please..."_ Luca says, sounding desperate.

It breaks the Spaniards heart seeing his love like this but he knows there is nothing either of them can say that will make Vale listen but when the Yamaha rider suddenly pushes Luca towards Dani, who catches him, Vale lunges towards Marc and pushes him up against the wall, all breath is being knocked from his longs and Vale lays his arm underneath Marc's chin, almost blocking his airsupply.

_"No!"_ Luca yells and lunges forward, not even giving Dani the time to react, grabbing Vale's arm and trying to pull him away from Marc who starts to get trouble with breathing," _please_ let him go, don't hurt him!"

"I reach out my hand to you with the best intentions, and what do you do? You seduce my little brother and use your status to sweettalk him into your bed." Vale places some pressure under Marc's chin, making the Spaniard gasp for breath.

"It's not _like_ that!" Luca yells desperately, still jerking Vale's arm but the older isn't budging.

"You are a disgrace and I want you off of my ranch, you pack your things and leave, now." Vale hisses at the Repsol rider.

Suddenly, Luca let's his brother go and steps back.

"If Marc leaves, I'm leaving too." Luca says firmly.

Vale looks at Luca, eyes determint, voice firm and fists balled next to his body. The older looks at Marc one more time before he let's him go and steps back. Marc gasps for breath, coughing and wheezing while sliding down against the wall, Luca emmidiatly on his knees besides him reaching out his hands for the Repsol rider but Vale grabs the younger's arm and pulls him up, pushing him away. Luca stumbles back and loses his balance making him trip over his feet and he falls backwards, head slamming against the tiles.

"Oh god, Luca." Vale says.

He kneels down next to his younger brother, cupping his cheek but his eyes are closed and to Vale's dismay a trickle of blood appears next to his head. In the meantime Dani has reached Marc and carefully he pulls his former teammate up.

"Come on, Marc."

While Dani helps him out of the house, the Repsol rider, who is still slightly wheezing, keeps his eyes locked on Luca, wanting to know how he is but simply being to weak to do something else then let himself be led to the kitchen where Dani sit's him down in a chair.

"You okay?" Dani asks while he sits down on the table.

"No, Dani I'm not okay, I just saw the man the means more to me then anything lying onconcious on the ground, bleeding so no, I'm not okay."

"What were you _thinking,_ Marc?"

"He was in my room when I came back, in my bed, it was America all over again."

"And why didn't you try to talk him out of it like you did then?"

"I tried."

"You should have tried harder."

Marc snorts and looks at Dani, while they hear sirenes piercing the night and soon after an ambulance stops next to the house. Marc stands up and sees through the window how peramedics bring a stretcher into the cabin and soon after Luca is wheeled out and into the ambulance before it closes and drives away.

"I'm going to the hospital,"they hear Vale say,"Dani, make sure that when I get back he is gone, he's not welcome here anymore."

"Vale..."

"Don't, I know he's your friend and I tried but...just get him in the first plane to Barcelona, watch it leave if you have too,"then Vale turns his eyes on Marc,"and you stay the hell away from Luca."

"And if I don't?" Marc says and steps towards Vale.

"I will not be responsible for the consequences."

"Is that a treat?" Marc asks and steps closer.

"Marc..." Dani says and steps between the two.

"No that is a promise."

Vale walks through the kitchen and not much later they hear the door slam and a car that speeds off.

"I'm not leaving him," Marc says resolute and turns around,"I'm not leaving Luca like this, I won't get on a plane, Dani."

"Good, cause I'm not planning on taking you to the airport."

"What? But Vale said..."

"Vale is scared for Luca's well being but so are you, you have the right to stay and Luca will probably want to see you when he wakes up so I'm taking you to a town nearby and you get a hotel there."

"Can't you talk to Vale?"

"Marc..."

"Please?"

Dani walks towards his former teammate;"I don't think he will listen to me."

"Of course he will, if there is anyone he will listen to it's you, Dani."

"Would you?"

"What?"

"Just place yourself in his position, you reach your hand out to your biggest rival, invite him to your home, into your house, to build a better relationship with him and the first night he spends there you find Alex in bed with that same rival. What would you do?"

"The same." Marc says without thinking.

"Thought so. No go get your things, get dressed, I'll get dressed too and then drive you to a hotel, ok?"

"Ok."

Twenty minutes later, a still defeated Marc finds himself on the passenger seat next to Dani in one of Vale's cars, he stops before a hotel in a nearby town and looks at Marc.

"You need help?" he asks.

"No, I'll be fine. Are you going to tell Vale about this?"

"If he asks I will not lie about it, I don't want our relationship to begin with that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." Marc says and Dani can hear the tremor in his voice.

"I know you didn't. Just check in and keep your phone close, I'll call you when Vale retuns to the ranch so you can see Luca."

"Thank you Dani, really."

"Anytime."

The two hug before Marc steps out and gets his bag before he walks into the hotel and checks in. Dani drives back to the ranch and decides to stay up and wait for Vale, it's about and hour and a half after Luca was taken to the hospital when he hears a car pull up. He abandons his coffee and walks to the door to open it and sees Vale walking up to him. Without any warning the Italian wraps his arms around the smaller and hugs him close. He pushes him inside and kicks the door shut with his feet and after the hug Dani looks at him.

"How's Luca?"

"He's okay, he had a hole in his head they stitched up and a severe concussion, there was also a swelling and therefore they have given him something so he remains sleeping tonight so his head will get the chance to heal."

"But he'll be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine."

"Good, that's good, I erm...made some coffee for myself, there is still a bit left."

"I just want to go to bed."

"Sure, just give me a second to clean up, you go ahead, I'm right behind you."

"Ok."

Vale leans forward to give Dani a quick kiss before he walks up the stairs and when Dani hears him closing the door, he picks up his mobile and sends a text to Marc, saying Vale is home and how Luca is doing. Leaving it up to him to decide if he wants to see him, almost immediately he gets a message back.

_'I owe you one - Marc'_

Dani smiles, knowing Marc is probably already on his way and seeing the late hour he hopes he can talk the nurses into letting him in with Luca but then again, it's Marc Marquez, ever the populair guy with the ladies so he has no doubt about that.

When Marc stands before the hospital he suddenly realizes that he can't just walk inside, people will recognize him and Vale will no doubt hear that he was with Luca. That not only brings Dani in trouble because Vale will know then that Dani didn't do what he wanted but the staff perhaps also. Then he sees a employee enter through a service entrance and without thinking, he runs to the door and holds it open. He glances around himself and then quickly slips inside.

Once inside, he stands in a space with containers filled with all kinds of things that you encounter in a hospital and he carefully sneaks into the corridor. Then he comes to the following problem because how he is going to find out where Luca is? After some wandering around, he sees a sign 'head trauma' and although that is a big word Marc cautiously walks towards the department. It takes a while before he has gathered up the courage but eventually he looks into the long hall, and when he sees no one, as cautiously and quietly as possible he walks into the hall. Fortunately, the hospital has large windows through which he can see into the room and soon he sees Luca. Without hesitating he pushes open the door and closes it softly behind him. He walks over to the bed and when he stands next to it, he bites his lip to keep a sob inside.

Luca lies motionless in the bed, arms above the sheet and bandage wrapped around his head and despite his 1:85 he seems so small. Marc traces one of Luca's arms to end up with his hand and intwines their fingers together before he bends forward to press a kiss on the bandage on his forehead.

"I'm so sorry, babe, this was never my intention. Dani was right, I should have said no, should have been more careful, but you can be so insistent, so stubborn and I just can not resist you when you look at me like that, when you touch me like that."

Marc sits in the chair next to the bed without letting go of Luca's hand and takes a deep shaky breath.

"You are so beautiful, so gorgeous and I honest to god have no idea what I've done right to deserve someone like you. I've always only felt alive when I'm on the bike, practice, qualyfication, racing, doesn't matter, just give me a bike and I'm good, I'm happy. That was untill Qatar, when I'm with you, I feel alive too, but also loved, wanted. It feels good but Vale wants me to leave, wants me to stay away from you and only two hours ago I couldn't imagine I would but then Dani mentioned something that got me thinking,"Marc makes little circles with his thumb on the back of Luca's hand and takes a deep breath before he continues,"I know what it's like to have a younger brother that you want to protect so I don't blame Vale for how he reacted, if it would be Alex I would have done the same. And I also know how important it is to have your family's support, especially when you're Italian, family means everything here, you need Vale more then you need me. You need to make things right with him and you can't do that while I am here so I'm going back to Cervera, spend some time with my own family, goodbye babe."

Marc gets up and presses a kiss on Luca's forehead before he quietly leaves the room and after looking back one more time at Luca he leaves the same way as he came. It really does break Marc's heart to leave Luca like that but he has no choice, he doesn't want to be the reason there is friction between him and Vale. He know's Luca will probably call him as soon as he finds out he's gone and he will pick up, he will explain why he left, he ows Luca that much. 

After he took a cab back to the hotel he packs his suitcase and books himself a flight to Cervera and while he waits to board he sends out two messages.

_to Dani: Thanks for everything, I'll see you in Mugello and please keep an eye on Luca for me while I'm gone - Marc_

_to Alex: Coming home, plane lands in an hour and a half so will be there at about 3:30, need to talk to you - Marc_

Despite the late hour, it's not long before Alex reacts.

_Okay, you want me to come pick you up? Alex_

_No, but make sure you're downstairs, I do not want to wake mama and papa, M_

_Will do, A_

Marc smiles at the words, being so very grateful he has the best little brother in the whole world to talk to and he pockets his phone when he boards the plane.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When Dani walks into the bedroom he quietly takes his clothes off and slips into bed and almost instantly he feels an arm curl around his waist to pull him close and he smiles, feeling Vale pressing a kiss on his shoulder.

"I can't believe Marc used my little brother for his own desires."

_"Excuse me?"_ Dani says and turns around to look at Vale,"I know you will always see Luca as your little brother but he is 19 years old, he's a grown man, I think he knows it when he is being used."

"I know that, I just,"Vale comes up slightly and shrugs,"I just can't shake the feeling that Marc did this to get to me."

"I know that everything here revolves around you and during raceweekend it also does but not _everything_ does."

"I know and I don't care, I just care about Luca."

"So does Marc!" Dani yells and it has so much conviction in it Vale frowns.

"Do you know something I don't?"

Dani closes his mouth, cursing himself for throwing that out.

"Dani?"

"Fuck." 

"What do you know?"

"Marc and Luca have been seeing each other ever since Qatar."

"What? He told you?"

"No, I found out, I found one of Luca's sponser shirt's in Marc's couch."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because that was not up to me."

"Right, but you really think Marc cares that much about Luca?"

"I _know_ he does, he even told me that it was Luca's idea, that Marc tried to talk him out of it but Luca wouldn't listen, apperently he can be _very persistent_ when he wants something."

"Yeah, I know that."

"And apperently Marc get's all hot and bothered when he talks Italian to him, something I can understand."

"You do?" Vale asks and raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah, most of it I don't understand but it sounds very...sexy."

"Maybe I should talk Italian to you more often then."

"Maybe you should." Dani says, smiling shyly.

He leans closer to softly kiss his lips while he pushes Dani back into the mattress, one long leg wedging between two shorter ones and slowly Vale exerts some pressure on Dani's cock who moans into his mouth.

"Dio, i rumori che si fanno, amo averli sentiti," Vale settles himself between Dani's legs and rolls his hips down,"adoro sentirti dire tu la mia nome come quello."

Dani lifts his legs and locks his ancles behind Vale's back, arching his back while Vale laces their fingers together and places them above Dani's head. The Italian leans down to trace a path of butterfly kisses from Dani's lips to his neck, to his collarbone, making Dani squirm beneath him.

"Vale..." Dani moans.

"Hmm, just like that, from the moment I first saw you I knew I wanted you in my life, I didn't care as what, I would be happy with anything. Just as a friend, someone to talk to."

Vale keeps rolling his hips against Dani's, coaxing soft whimpers to fall from his lips and he goes a little faster.

"But I soon realized that would not be enough, not nearly enough, I wanted all of you, tutto quanto."

Vale hears Dani's breathing quicken and he looks up at the Spaniard, his own breath now hitching in his throat with the sight beneath him, eyes closed firmly, mouth open, head thrown back and when Vale let's his eyes move down over the smaller and sees the outline off their hard cocks rubbing aginst each other it almost pushes him over the edge.

"You're so fucking beautiful like this, Dani, so stunning and I swear with all that I am that I will only ever have eyes for you for the rest of my life. Sei tu il mio unico e solo, cara."

Vale rolls his hips down hard and that is enough to let them both cum, moaning and breathing hard. Body's shaking and trembling from the intensity of their orgasms. 

"Ti voglio bene, Dani Pedrosa, per sempre."

"Te quiero demasiado, Valentino Rossi, para siempre." 

Vale feels Dani's legs fall down on the matras and he looks at him, eyes still closed and Vale peppers kisses all over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dio, i rumori che si fanno, amo averli sentiti -> God, the sounds that you make, I love hearing them  
> adoro sentirti dire tu la mia nome come quello -> I love to hear you say my name like that  
> tutto quanto -> everything  
> Sei tu il mio unico e solo, cara -> You are my one and only, my dear  
> Ti voglio bene, Dani Pedrosa, per sempre -> I love you, Dani Pedrosa, forever  
> Te quiero demasiado, Valentino Rossi, para siempre -> I love you too, Valentino Rossi, forever


	16. chapter 15

As soon as his taxi stops in front of the family home in Cervera and he walks down the path to the front door he sees Alex' silhoutte leaning against the pole that supports the roof over the porch. Even by the silhoutte he sees the physical change that his younger brother has undergone since his debut in the premier class of motorcycle racing and he smiles. He did pretty good in the races so far, at least he didn't crash and fall, well not in races anyway. It wasn't spectaculair also but Ramon, his crew chief, was very complimental about the younger Marquez.

"Hey." the shadow says and walks towards him.

"Hey." Marc replies.

The older Marquez gives his younger version a big hug and now he also _feels_ the stronger muscles, without saying a word, they stand like this for a moment. When Alex breaks the hug he looks at Marc.

"I didn't expected you back for at least four days. Did Valentino already kick you out?"

The latter was a joke and Alex chuckles but when Marc does not answer the smile disappears from the younger Marquez' face.

"What did you do?"

"I fucked up."

"As in Sepang in 2015?"

"Worse."

"What can be worse than that?" Alex asks and frowns.

"I need a beer before I tell you and I think you need one too before I tell you."

Marc walks into the dark house, letting his backpack fall to the ground and Alex follows him into the kitchen, he grabs two beers and gives one to Alex. Together they sit at the kitchen table and even though Alex is _dying_ of curiosity he knows Marc well enough to know he should not push him. It lasts untill the two have their bottle half empty before Marc breaths deeply and looks at Alex.

"I'm seeing someone."

"What?" Alex says confused.

"For a while now, he's great."

"He?"

"Yes, he." Marc asks and takes a sip of his beer.

"I didn't know you're gay."

"I'm not gay, I like men and women, I just prefer this man."

"What has that got to do with the fact that Valentino threw you of his ranch?" Alex asks, surprised.

"It's about who it is."

One moment it is silent before Alex eyebrows almost disappear into his hairline.

"Oh god, please tell me that it isn't Luca."

Marc looks down and nods.

"Jesus Marc, what were you thinking? Despite the fact that I don't really know him I know how protective Valentino is over Luca, why did you tell him?"

"We haven't told him."

"Then how does he know ..."

Marc looks at Alex and the younger Marquez abruptly stops talking.

"Fuck, he caught you?"

"After."

"What happened?"

"Valentino was furious, accused me that I've lured Luca into my bed."

"Did you?"

"No, Alex, I did not," Marc stops and runs a hand through his hair before he goes on,"Luca wanted it himself, has been wanting it for some time but I always refused him, wanting him to be comfortable, to be in a familiar place for his first time with a man and not somewhere across the world in a foreign country so when we where on Vale's ranch, he reminded me of that but I said it wasn't going to happen because I just didn't wanted to do it with his brother so close."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because he knows exactly what to do and say to get me crazy with desire."

"Have you said that to Valentino?"

"No, he wouldn't listen, he would never believe it."

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't believe it either if it were you, Alex, that's why."

"So, what did Luca think of you leaving? Did he just let you leave?"

"He doesn't know, he uh ... there was a struggle and Luca fell on his head, he was unconscious and needed to be stitched in the hospital and he had to stay there for the night. I've sneaked in after Vale left him before I flew here, I couldn't stay."

"Since when is this going on?"

"Qatar."

"Can't believe I didn't notice." Alex says.

"We were very carefull, nobody knew."

"I'm not just anybody, Marc."

"I know."

"Is it serious between you? I mean you're both so young, Marc, he's what, nineteen?"

"Yeah."

"Talking about rocking the cradle." Alex mumbles.

"I'm not rocking the cradle with Luca, he's an adult for the law." Marc says.

"You are an adult, he's a teenager, Marc!"

"Lower your voice,"Marc hisses, "think about mama and papa."

"Alright, okay, sorry." Alex hufs and leans back, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Please don't tell mama and papa."

"I've never lied to them before..."

"This isn't lying, this is just....keeping something from them, Alex, we did that all the time when we we're kids."

"We're not kids anymore."

"I'm begging you, they can't know about this, you know they will never accept it."

"They have to find out eventually and then what? What if you have to make a choice?"

"I can't leave Luca,"Marc says and hesitates before he continues,"when I saw him lying there on the tiled floor, bleeding, and then in the hospital I knew he means so much more to me then I ever thought was possible."

"And yet you left."

"I couldn't stay, Alex, I know how important Vale is for Luca, still is, I don't want to be the reason there is any kind of friction between them."

"Luca will try to reach you when he wakes up and hears you're gone."

"I know, and I will talk to him and explain to him why I left."

"And if he doesn't understand."

"He will, if he will think rationally, he will understand I'm right, I just need to take some distance from him so he and Vale can talk and work things out between them."

"And if he can't?"

"We'll cross that brigde when we get there."

"Right," he says and drinks the last of his beer before he gets up,"I'm going to bed, don't make to much noise when you come up."

"I'm not sleeping here."

"Why not?"

"What am I supposed to tell mama and papa when they see me here?"

"Then where are you going?"

"Tito, just for a couple of hours of sleep, after that I'm going to Andorra."

Marc stands up and gives his younger brother a hug before Alex walks upstairs and Marc to the door, backpack over his shoulder and he looks one last time at the dark house before he leaves.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The next morning Dani is sitting at the breakfast table drinking coffee while Vale makes breakfast for the other guys.

"What will you tell them?" Dani asks.

"About Luca just what happened and about _him_ , I don't know, that he had an emergency in the family or something."

"Hmm, they call that lying." Dani remarks while looking at Vale over the rim of his cup.

"I'm not going to tell them that Marc lured my little brother into his bed."

"It's not like that." Dani says sharply.

Vale heaves a deep sigh and looks at Dani.

"We've already had this conversation last night, please, let's not fight over it again, ok?"

Vale turns down the heat under the pan to sit opposite of Dani who looks at him.

"Ok."

Vale reaches over and takes the Spaniards hand in his.

"Did you mean it? What you said last night?" he asks.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

"Can you tell me again?" he asks and smiles.

Dani smiles too and opens his mouth to say something but Vale speaks first.

"In Spanish, please?"

"Te quiero, Vale."

"Ti voglio bene, Dani."

The two smile at each other and when they hear someone clear their throat Dani quickly pulls his hand back before they look up and see the academy riders lingering in the doorway.

"Sorry to interupt." Nicolò says.

"That's okay,"Vale says and stands up to walk to the stove,"sit, I have breakfast."

"Did we hear an ambulance last night?" Franco asks while they sit down at the table.

"Yes," Vale says and places breakfast on the table before he sits down next to Dani,"Luca had an accident."

"What? Is he all right?"

"Yes, he uh ... slipped and fell on his head. It had to be stitched and he had to stay the night. Dani will take you to the track while I go pick him up."

"Okay." they say and look at the other Yamaha rider who smiles at them.

"And seeing he has only ridden the track for the first time yesterday and doesn't know it as well as you, be nice."

"Yeah right." one of them snorts and shakes his head.

"Where's Marc? Or is he still in the cottage?"

Dani and Vale exchange a look before Vale explains Marc had to go home for some emergency and before one of the guys can ask the Italian get's up.

"I'm going to pick up Luca, if you have any questions don't hesistate to ask Dani, he's here to help."

And with that he is gone.

 

When Vale arrives in the hospital, Luca is sitting up straight and the bandage is gone, there is a doctor standing next to his bed that hands him some papers he signs before he looks up to see Vale enter the room.

"Doctor." the Yamaha rider greets him.

"Mr. Rossi. You can take Luca home after he signs the papers, there are some medicines for him downstairs, twice a day, but only if the headache is strong."

"Okay, thank you." Vale says to the doctor.

"Welcome,"the doctor then looks at Luca,"no bikes for at least three days."

Luca nods and when the doctor is gone Vale gestures to his brother to get up. Luca does so and together they walk to the elevator, by Vale's brisk steps Luca can tell he's not happy about what happened last night and even though the younger wants to know where Marc is he knows better then to ask.

The ride home is awkward, they sit in more silence and Luca spends the ride looking outside and when he sees the ranch in the distance Vale suddenly speaks.

"Why?" Vale asks and it even sounds a bit disappointing.

"What?" Luca looks at him, frowning.

"Why Marc? Why not one of the riders from the academy? Or someone else, any one, why, of all people that you can choose from, why would you fall for Marc, you know how strong our rivalry is, you know what he did to me in Sepang, he cost me my tenth title, maybe even the last change I had at it. Is it a hero worshipping complex thing?" Vale asks and waves his hand.

"A what?"

"I get it ok, he is after all a five time wordchampion of which three times in the MotoGP, I understand it if you look up to him for that and therefore you felt flattered that he showed an interest in you."

"It's not a hero complex." Luca says.

"Is it serious?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Vale says and raises his voice,"and yet you let him...."

"Fuck me?" Luca finishes for him.

Vale looks at his younger brother and clenches his jaw before looking ahead again.

"Couldn't you at least have waited with that untill you knew for sure, I waited ten years to be with Dani and you're not just anybody. What if he did it because you're my brother? He could have been using you to get to me."

"No, he wouldn't do that." Luca says, unbelieving.

"Are you sure? I mean, you did say that you're not sure wheter it's serious or not."

"I know, but...even if I don't know if Marc and I will still be together in a year or two years, I didn't wanted to wait, I wanted it, I wanted _him,_ I even needed to convince him because he said no, didn't wanted to with you so close. But luckely for me he's a sucker for me talking Italian to him," Luca says, smiling,"where is he?" 

"I kicked him off the ranch."

"You what?"

"I kicked him out, Dani brought him to the airport last night and put him on the first flight back to Spain."

Luca opens his mouth but no sound comes out before he looks outside again.

"And he just left?"

"Yes, maybe he didn't feel anything for you after all."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want, Marc is gone and all I can say is good riddance."

Luca bites the inside of his cheek to keep the tears inside, he knows it was still early on in their relationship but he hoped Marc really cared about him but if he did, he wouldn't have left him like that.

 

Back on the ranch Dani and the academy riders are racing along the track, trying to improve the sliding and outbreaking each other. Every now and then someone falls but they always get back up on the bike quickly. Just when they are taking a break they hear a car pulling up and not much later Vale and Luca come walking outside. The academy riders get up and form a circle around Luca, asking him how he is while Vale walks towards Dani. When their hands brush, their fingers almost automatically lock with each other.

"How's it going here?"

"Good, the riders you have here are very talanted." Dani says.

"I know, I only want the best, that includes you too," Vale says and winks making Dani blush,"you're so cute when you blush."

"Shut up," Dani says,"but now that you're here you can take over, I need a break."

Vale laughs and watches Dani walking inside to change clothes before he walks into the barn to get his leathers on.

When the Spaniard returns half an hour later Vale is on track with the others while Luca sit's at the table, reading books. Dani leans over him and smiles when he sees it are books dedicated to racing.

"Studying?" he asks while he sits down next to Luca.

"Yeah, the doctor said no racing for three days,"Luca says and leans back,"guess this trip has been a waste then, seeing we'll go back by then."

"I'm sure Vale will let you stay a little longer if you ask him."

"Probably," Luca says and starts playing with the sleeve of his shirt,"can I ask you something, Dani?"

"Sure."

"You and Marc, you're friends, right?"

"Actually he's one of my best friends."

"So you know him pretty good?"

"I do, what's this all about? What do you want to know?"

"Did he even care about me at all or was I just some pastime for him?"

Luca whispers the words so Dani can barely hear him, all the while still playing with the sleeve of his shirt, looking so small and insecure and Dani leans towards the young Italian.

"Luca look at me," he says and waits untill Luca looks at him, crystal blue eyes watery with just the thought of Marc using him,"when I found out about you two, I told Marc he was crazy to get involved with you, knowing Vale would not be happy about it and Marc knew that but he didn't care. You know what he told me?"

"What?"

"He said that he never felt this way about someone, that he loves having you around, that you make him smile, he cares about you, he cares an awfull lot."

"Then why did he go back to Spain?"

"Yeah, I didn't see that one coming either,"Dani frowns and leans back in his chair,"right after your accident last night, he refused to leave you behind even though Vale practically ordered me to drive him to the airport. But instead I drove him to a hotel, told him to keep his cellphone close so I would let him know when Vale would be back, so he could go see you."

"You really did that?"

"Of course, he was really worried about you."

"I don't understand it though, first he refuses to leave me, then he secretly visits me in the hospital and then he just goes back to Spain? Without even leaving a note or an explanation?"Luca rubs his temple with his fingers and closes his eyes,"you know, I think I'm going to lie down, I'm so confused right now it's giving me a headache."

Before Dani can say something, Luca get's up and walks inside and the Spaniard can't help but feel for the youngster, he understands Luca's confusion, Marc is doing very conflicting things, he doesn't even understand it so how can a kid like Luca understand it all. Marc is probably his first serious relationship and he just jumped in head over heals, thinking all would be roses and sunshine but Dani knows better, thinking back to his relationship with Jamy and his face clouds. Even though he has quite a lot of years on Luca, he let himself be played too and he is still mad at himself for it. 

Dani sighs and picks up his cellphone, contemplating sending Marc a text message, wanting to know too why he suddenly decided to leave after all. The Spaniard can't believe he would just use Luca like that, that he didn't feel anything for the Kalex rider at all. He would never sleep with someone if that person wouldn't mean anything for him, or so he thought but it is just like with Jamy, how many times didn't he say he loved him, that he would stay with Dani for the rest of his life and see how that ended. It took him a lot of time to recover from that and he doesn't know if he could have done that so quickly without Marc, he ows a lot to him.

"Hey," he hears Vale who sits down next to him,"where's Luca?"

"Inside, he has a headache."

"You think I should go check on him?"

"No, he'll be fine, he just needs some rest."

"Ok, I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking Marc to the airport, I'm glad he's gone."

Dani is silent while looking over the track where the riders are still practicing.

"I didn't." he says.

"What?"

"I didn't bring him to the airport."

"Why not?"

"Because, he was really worried about Luca."

"He is the reason Luca ended up in the hospital!"

"And if you didn't shove him towards the door he wouldn't have fallen."

"And if Marc hadn't....I wouldn't have had to intervene at all! If Marc had just left Luca alone, nothing would have happened." Vale sighs and rubs his hand over his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Dani whispers and fidgets with his fingers,"please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," Vale says but it sounds harsher than he wanted and Dani flinches so the Italian takes his hands and Dani looks at him,"thank you for telling me."

"I don't want there to be any secrets between us, that is not a good basis for a relationship."

"So, we're in a relationship?" Vale asks and his eyes twinkle.

Dani smiles shyly and looks up at the Italian through his eyelashes.

"Oh don't look at me like that." Vale says pleading.

"Like what?" Dani says and bites his lip.

"No, not the lip biting, god Dani you're killing me, I swear if we would have been alone I would have dragged you inside to have my way with you."

Dani laughs and leans back in his chair, making his hands slip out of Vale's.


	17. Chapter 16

"So, where is he?"

"I brought him to a hotel in a town nearby, told him I would let him know when you got back so he could go see Luca."

"You know if he went?"

"I think so, but the next morning I got a text he send the night before that he was going back to Cervera, so he's probably home by now."

"Thank god."

"Would it really be that bad if Luca and Marc where together?"

"Yes it would."

"Why?"

Vale takes a deep breath and looks at his riders that are racing past, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"Look, our relationship has gotten better ever since what happened to Luis, you know that. But's it's not like we were the best of friends and I even though I will always respect him for what he has achieved and I would love to give him a change, for you, I just can't, not after what he did to Luca...."

"Marc didn't _do_ anything to Luca, that Luca didn't _want_ him too!"

"Okay, fine, can we please agree that we disagree about this and stop talking about Marc and Luca because everytime we do we end up fighting and I really don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either."

Right at that moment they hear a loud bang and both riders look up at it and see a cloud of dust, then they look at each other again before they quickly get up and run towards it. When they get there two riders are on the ground and the others are standing around them.

"What happened?" Vale asks.

"Sorry, I was a little too enthousiastic, I thought I could pass Nicoló on the inside."

Vale reaches his pupil his hand and pulls him up while Dani helps Franco back on his feet.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah fine."

"You too?"

"I'm good." Nicoló answers.

"Okay, why don't we call it a day, get your bikes to the shed and change, take a shower, put on some clean clothes. Dani and I will make everything ready for dinner," Vale says,"oh and can someone check on Luca, please?"

While the riders walk inside the house Vale and Dani go to the shed, it takes a bit longer then the previous evening because they have to do it alone but eventually they are done just when the riders walk inside. Vale immediatly notices Luca isn't with them and he frowns.

"Where's Luca?" he asks.

"Sleeping, we didn't wanted to wake him, thought he could use the sleep."

At the end of the evening and when Vale and Dani are cleaning up they suddenly hear someone clearing their throat and the look up. Nicoló and Lorenzo are standing at the door, unsure wheter to walk in and Vale frowns.

"Everything ok?" the Italian asks.

"Erm, yeah, we're fine." Nicoló says and looks at Lorenzo.

"Then why do you look like you got caught with your hand in the cookiejar?" Vale asks.

The Italian leans back against the table while Dani walks closer to his teammate.

"I just...."Nicoló takes a deep breath before he continues,"about what we saw this morning, between you and Dani, you're together, yes?"

Vale's mouth falls open but no sound comes out while Dani inhales a sharp breath of air.

"We...."

"We just want you to know,"Lorenzo now says while stepping forward,"that we think it's great."

"You do?" Vale asks.

Dani can also not believe what he hears, casting a glance at his lover who looks baffled.

"You thought we didn't know? Or that we didn't have our suspitions?" Nicoló asks and smiles.

"How did you know?"

"Come on Vale, we've been in the academy for years, following your every move for years, not only on the track but also off, to see how you handle the media and the press. Some of the guys picked up on things."

"What things?" Vale wants to know.

"Little things, how different you fight Dani on track compared to other guys, how you look at him, the fact that it seems that ever since Dani joined the Yamaha team you haven't been apart for a day, he's always here and erm, some of the guys went on a investigation just to be sure and uhm,"Nicoló pauses and fidgets with his fingers"...he doesn't seem to be having his own room."

Vale smiles and looks at his riders.

"So, you're really ok with this?"

"Of course we are, I mean you and Dani, it's really amazing and we are ok if you want to show your effection for each other in front of us as long as you keep it, you know, pg rated."

Both Vale and Dani chuckle at that

"Sure."

"And we want you to know that when you go public with this we stand behind you."

"Thank you guys, it means a lot to me to hear that and I'm sure Dani agrees."

"I do." the Spaniard says and looks at the two riders.

"Just don't tell anyone yet, ok?"

"Sure."

With that the two riders leave and Vale and Dani look at each other before they start laughing.

"Well,"Vale says after,"didn't see that one coming."

"Me neither." Dani chuckles.

The two share a kiss before they continue cleaning and when they are done, Vale gathers some meat and vegtable's to take to Luca but when he knocks on the door of his room he get's no answer. Still he silently walks inside and looks at the sleeping frame on the bed. He slowly walks closer and places the plate on the table next to the bed before he sits down and Luca stirs but doesn't wake up. Vale brushes some hair out of his face before he leans down and softly places a kiss on his forehead and then he sees the dried up path the tears have made. Vale takes a deep breath and carresses the younger's cheek.

"I know it hurts, Luca, but like I said before; I waited ten years for Dani, to be with him. A little time apart will not hurt both of you and if you and Marc really are meant to be together then you will be in the end no matter what I will think of it."

With that having said he stands up and he leaves.

 

When Vale walks into the bedroom Dani is already in bed, sitting up straight, arms behind him, leaning on his hands.

"How is he?" he asks.

"Still sleeping, I placed the food on the table,"Vale says while undressing and getting in too before he looks at Dani,"still can't believe you're really here, in my bed, that I can do _this,"_ he says and leans forward to kiss soft lips,"and _this,"_ his fingers carress strong muscles that twitch under his movement,"and even _this,"_ his fingers move down and cup Dani through his boxer and the Italian smiles when he feels him already harden under his touch.

"You can do anything to me you want." it sounds breathless.

"Anything?"

"Cualquier cosa."

"I love it when you speak Spanish." Vale smiles.

Dani smiles too and leans in to kiss the Italian, slow, teasing and while Dani's arms move around his neck, Vale pushes Dani backwards into the mattrass. Vale's fingers slip under the waistband of the Spaniards boxer and he looks at him, asking for permission and when the other rider nods he strips both of them to throw them next to the bed.

He leans up for a moment to catch Dani's lips in a short fiery kiss before his lips decend to take a nipple between his teeth and he gently tugs at it. Vale can hear the youngers breath hitch in his throat and his fingers press into his shoulders while the Italian's lips make a path to his other nipple that he gives the same treatment. 

When it is hard and sensitive, he looks up and sees the normal mocca brown eyes have become darker and Vale keeps looking at him while he takes his nipple in his mouth again. Vale carresses the other nipple with one hand and the other moves down to lightly take Dani's shaft in his hand. When the Italian hears Dani moan softly in his throat he smiles around his nipple. 

Making one last tug with his teeth before lips kiss their way down and he settles between the Spaniards legs that fall open to give him room, one hand covers his balls and the other takes the base of his shaft firmly while the tip slips through his lips and his tongue scrapes over the slit. Dani whimpers and pushes his head into the pillow and his hands fist curls.

"God ...tan bueno..." he sighs.

Vale lets him go in his mouth a little further while his tongue moves around lazy and he hollows his cheeks to suck hard.

"Fuck ...."

The Italian feels fingers clench in his hair and cautiously he begins to steer the Italian while he rolls his hips up, but his grip in his teammates hair is loose enough to determine his own pace. Vale pulls his foreskin down and lets his tongue pass through the slit making Dani's hips buck up and he lets out a needy whail. His hand massages his balls and then moves further down and while his finger gently moves across his perineum the olders head moves faster up and down on his shaft and each time his tongue scrapes through his slit. 

Every few times he sucks hard and when he feels Dani's grip strengthen on his hair and his breathing becomes agitated he knows that he is close. Doubling his efforts, it is not long before he feels long white streaks sliding down his throat and he swallows everything Dani has to give. Vale tugs his shaft slowly until it is empty and his breathing is hard and raspy. Lovingly Vale kisses his thighs, feeling the muscles twitch under him and eventually Dani pulls him up to kiss him long, slow and deep.

After the kiss Dani's hand wanders down to take Vale's throbbing member in his hand and the Italians shivers when he starts to jerk him off. 

"Wait." he says, voice already trembling.

Dani immidiatly lets go and looks at the Italian, a bit startled.

"I want to try something, turn around, on your other side."

Dani does what he says and turns around, back towards the Italian and he feels the older opening a drawer and getting something out. Dani cranes his neck ank looks at what he is doing and he slightly panics when he sees a vial of oil, looking at Vale with wide eyes.

"It's okay," he soothingly says,"relax."

Dani nods and relaxes into another slow kiss while Vale's hand cups his cheek before he looks at him.

"You trust me?" he asks.

"Of course I do."

Dani's face still shows worry so Vale gives him another reassuring kiss.

"On our first night here I told you I would never force you and I meant that. I've waited ten years for you, I've wanted this for ten years, dreamed about having you in my bed, in my arms for ten long years and now that you are finally here, allowing me to touch you like this, I will never go to far, te lo prometto."

Dani sees the sencirity in his eyes and lies down again, cheek on the pillow but still a bit restless before he feels a cold slick hand is being pushed through his thighs just below his ass, smearing the oil. He feels Vale's chest pushed against his back while he keeps pushing his now fist through slick thighs before he slides further and tugs Dani's cock making the younger moan. Vale keeps kissing Dani's neck, soft and sweet and the younger pushes his hips back when Vale pulls back his hand from between his legs.

"Don't stop."

"Never, cara."

Vale pushes his hips forward and Dani's breath hitches in his throat when he feels a long hard cock sliding through his slick thighs. One hand slides up and he spreads his fingers on Dani's chest, tongue coming out to lick the shell of Dani's ear. Then Vale's hand moves down and remains on Dani's hip for grip when Vale starts rocking his hips forward, his cock scraping over Dani's perineum just before the tip nudges Dani's balls and finally his base and his hand flies to Vale's thigh, squeezing it. 

"Oh fuck."

"You okay with this, then?" Vale whispers, kissing his neck.

"Yeah, this is good, oh god..."

Dani starts to move his hips into the rhythm, breathing grows heavier and deeper, and the thrusts go faster and when Dani feels fingers curling around his cock a whimper leaves his lips. It feels _so good_ to feel Vale's cock caressing his perineum, but the fingers that gently jerk him off also feel good and he switches from pushing his hips back with a roll forward, pushing his cock into Vale's hand. The Italian pushes his torso up and whispers Dani's name making his teammate look at him and Vale leans forward instantly to catch his lips in a kiss. Dani lets a hand move up and his fingers disappear in rebellious curls, because of the movements the kiss is messy, awkward and clumsy, but no less passionate and when Dani breaks the kiss and squeezes his eyes, Vale looks at him.

"Are you close?" 

"Fuck yes."he gasps.

"Then come, la mia dolce, bello, bellissima Dani."

Dani stiffens in his arms, breathing coming in gasps while his body jerks, and while there are long white stripes shooting out of his cock for the second time that night, Vale thrusts a number of times more before he cums too. Breathing heavy Vale falls on his back, Dani next to him and both are panting from exertion.

"That was amazing," the Spaniard says,"I can't even remember the last time I came twice in one night."

Vale smiles and turns his head to look next to him, Dani still breathing hard, eyes closed, layer of sweat covering his chest and the Italian rolls on his side, head supported by his hand while fingers reach out to trace a line over strong muscles. Dani squirms under the treatment and takes the hand, lacing his fingers with the older rider.

Vale brings their joined hands to his mouth, kissing the back of it and pushes some hair away from Dani's forehead and looks at the blissful expression on the Spaniard's face and the idea that he is responsible for this fills his heart with warmth. Slowly Vale loosens himself from the Spaniard but as soon as the contact breaks, Dani takes the Italian's wrist.

"No, don't go." it sounds sleepy and arms find a way around Vale's waist, pulling him closer.

"I'll be right back, just going to grab a washcloth to clean you, cara."

"Stay."

Dani snuggles closer against Vale's side, pushing the Italian on his back and the younger lays his head on his teammate's chest.

"We will be sticky when we wake up."

Suddenly Dani laughs and he presses his face into Vale's chest.

"What?"

"I suddenly thought of what happened the last time we were sticky."

Vale thinks back to the time in the shower and weaves his fingers through Dani's dark hair.

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes it is, now sleep, querido."

Vale weaves his fingers through Dani's hair, he has always known he loves Dani, from the first moment the other joined the MotoGP he realized that and now that the Spaniard returns his feelings, has even voiced them, he can't remember ever being this happy. 

He was honest when he told Dani that he has so often dreamed of this moment, Dani in his bed, Dani in his arms, but now that the smaller man really is in his bed and his arms, he can hardly believe it. 

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Oh god, Dani..."

Vale is leaning against the tiles with one hand, other hand interwoven with Dani's dark hair. The Spaniard has dropped to his knees not 10 seconds ago to swallow Vale whole and already the Italian feels that familiar tingling in his stomach.

The nine-time world champion has had many partners over the years, whether or not serious, but there was not one that could reduce him so quickly to a whimpering mess.

In a particularly sinful movement of Dani's tongue, Vale bites his cheek to prevent from screaming the others awake with his sounds. Dani's fingers are playing with his balls, alternating with them straying to his perineum and his hole to encircle it and go back again, balls, perineum hole. Over and over, again and again. Dani sucks a few more times before Vale sprays his seed into his teammate's mouth with a deep growl and Dani swallows everything.

"Well, that was embarrassingly fast." he breaths.

Dani chuckles and stands up to kiss the Italian.

"Fucking hell, Dani," Vale gasps,"you are incredibly talented with your tongue and lips, cara."

Vale lets a hand slip into the neck of the Spaniard and draws him to him for a long, deep kiss.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

After the guy's have showered and are dressed again they walk down the stairs but halfway Vale suddenly halts making Dani almost bump into him.

"Vale?"

"You hear that?" he says.

Dani listens and he does hear something, the engine of a bike, one bike.

"It's not like my riders to be up before eight am....fuck."

Suddenly Vale jumps the stairs with two at a time when realizing Luca must be riding and Dani quickly follows him. Once outside he sees Vale running across the track trying to catch his little brother's attention and when he does, the younger stops and Vale runs towards him, grabbing him by the arm and forcing him off.

"Are you bloody crazy?"

"I wanted to ride,"Luca shrugs,"and I know you would never let me."

"You're damn right I wouldn't, the doctor said three days, what if you had fallen, you idiot?"

"I'm sorry." 

Luca folds his hands together and looks down, Vale instantly feeling sorry for his outburst en he lets go of the bike making it fall before he wraps his arms around Luca, pulling him close.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just,"Vale lets out a deep breath and kisses the top of Luca's head that is still bandaged,"you're already hurt, I don't want you to make it worse by falling, ok?"

"Ok."

Vale takes some distance and looks at Luca.

"And if the need to ride is that strong, come to me, I'll take you for a ride on the back, or if I'm riding with the guys, go to Dani."

Luca nods and smiles weakly at Vale, who smiles back and while Vale pulls up the bike and they walk back to the house, Dani hears the other riders walking into the kitchen.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

After a few restless hours of trying to get to sleep in the spare room of Tito's home Marc sits sleepily at the breakfast table. After the Repsol rider suddenly stood at his door he looked surprised but did not hesitate when Marc asked if he could sleep at his a few hours.

"So," Tito says and puts a plate with some scrambled eggs and bacon down for Marc while he sits in front of him,"are you going to tell me _why_ you slept here and not with your parents?"

"No." Marc says, and begins to eat.

"Come on, Marc, we have been friends for so long, you, Alex and I, we've been through so much together, surely you can tell me?"

Marc sighs and puts his fork down, leaning back in his chair.

"I've made such a mess of everything, I screwed up, Tito."

"What did you screw up?"

"My potential friendship with Valentino, I'm likely to lose Dani, and Luca."

Tito frowns and leans forward.

"What are you talking about and who's Luca?"

"Luca Marini." Marc whispers.

"Valentino's half-brother?"

"Yes."

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Everything."

Marc looks at his childhood friend across the table and Tito knows him well enough to read into those familiar dark eyes all that is needed.

"You and Luca?" Tito asks and looks at him astonished.

"I know it's stupid but," Marc laughs and shakes his head, "Luca is such an amazing man."

"Valentino will not have been happy that you hooked up with Luca, considering your past with him."

"That's the understetement of the year." Marc says sarcastically.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here and not with your parents and Alex."

"Listen, Tito, I don't want to drag you into this, the less you know the better, I would like to take a shower after breakfast and if it is not too much to ask, can I borrow your car to drive to Andorra? I promise you I will drive it unscathed to Mugello. "

"Okay, fine," Tito says, knowing his friend well enough to know not to push him,"eat before it gets cold."

"Thank you."

After breakfast, Marc takes a shower and gives Tito a hug, thanking him again before he drives off. Halfway he stops at a gasstation to eat something and when he checks his phone he bites his lip when he realizes that it's been at least 12 hours and Luca hasn't called him yet. Not even a message, nothing and he trows the phone on the backseat of the car before he gets in and continues his way.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Back at the ranch Luca finally seems to be getting something of himself back again, laughing with the guys and mountainbiking the track together with Dani, after Vale placed cones to cut them off from the rest of the track, while Vale concentrates on his academy riders. After one of these sessions, they are catching their breath watching the bikes rush past them, leaving a trail of dust. 

When Dani looks at the younger, he sees he is looking at the screen of his phone, Dani carefully leans back a little and smiles when he sees it's a picture of Marc, dressed in stonewashed jeans and Repsol shirt, genuine smile on his face meaning the picture was probably taken without Marc knowing it.

"I miss him," Luca sighs,"I wonder if he misses me too."

"I'm sure he does."

"I'm not."

"You haven't called him yet, have you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid Vale is right, that he left because I didn't mean anything to him, that he will tell me to leave him alone if he would pick up at all."

"He'll pick up, Luca, trust me, call him, give him the chance to explain why he did what he did."

"I want too, I really do but then again, _he_ is the one who left me, _he_ is the one that hurt me, I didn't do anything wrong."

"So, you feel like he should be the one to come to you."

"Yeah, I do, does that sound logical?" Luca asks and looks at Dani.

"Yes,"Dani says and looks at him,"it does." 

The rest of the days go by pretty fast, Luca sometimes looking at Marc's phonenumber but he never brave enough to actually call him. Even though he would want nothing more then to just hear his voice he stands behind what he told Dani, Marc was the one that left, practically giving Luca up, giving them up so the ball is in the Spaniards corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier cosa -> Anything  
> tan bueno -> so good  
> te lo prometto -> I promise you  
> la mia dolce, bello, bellissima Dani -> my sweet, beautiful, gorgeous Dani


	18. chapter 17

"Luca!"

The young Italian looks up and sees Vale come running to give him a hug.

"Call me when you get home okay?"

"Will do, see you in Mugello."

"See you there and take it easy, I mean that."

"I'll try."

After everyone is gone Vale turns towards Dani, smiling wide.

"What?" Dani asks.

"Finally alone." he says.

Dani laughs at that and walks back into the house and into the kitchen, beginning to clean up the mess from the last breakfast.

"Come on, that can wait." Vale says.

Dani feels two arms circle his waist and lips in his neck and Vale smiles when he feels the smaller shiver. Vale turns him around and backs him up against the table while lips find each other, kissing desperate and hands start to wander, slipping under sweaters before removing them and eventually opening jeans. Vale lifts Dani up on the table and while the kiss turns frantic and their breathing hard, jeans are being pulled off and thrown away, ultimatly leaving them in their boxers, Vale's hands cup Dani's buttocks and he pulls the Spaniard against him, who wraps his legs around narrow hips while the Italian rocks his hips forward and both moan at the delicious friction between their cocks. Foreheads against each other they pause for a moment, catching their breaths.

"I'm ready." Dani suddenly says.

"What?" Vale answers, hoping the words mean what he thinks they mean.

Dani frames the Italian's face and looks into his eyes.

"I'm ready, Vale."

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

"You _think_ so? I don't want you to _think_ , I want you to _know_."

"You can always stop, right?"

"It's not that simple, Dani."

Dani furrows his brows and looks at the Italian.

"If we start, and we have to stop halfway because it's to much for you....of course I will stop but I can't..."Vale stops talking and licks his lips,"I'm afraid I won't be able to stop once I have started."

"Okay, then I guess we wait until I know, I'm sorry."

Dani looks away and Vale smiles when he hears a hint of disappointment.

"Hey, look at me,"Vale says and waits untill Dani looks at him,"we have time, cara, we have all the time in the world, I don't want to rush this."

"Okay."

Vale smiles and leans forward to kiss Dani's soft lips again, his hands slowly squeezing his buttocks while Dani's fingers slip in his hair. Hips start rocking against each other again, tongues tangling and Vale pushes the Spaniard down on the table. Dani's hands move from his curls to the edge of the table, rocking his hips up while Vale pushes his down. The movements become frantic when both feel their climax approaching and when Vale slips his hand underneath Dani's boxer one tug is enough to make the Spaniard fall apart beneath him. Vale looks up, seeing a tanned chest heaving, long slender neck, mouth open, eyes closed and it is enough to push himself over the edge.

He still tugs Dani's cock loosely and while his eyes move down, the fingers of his other hand push down Dani's boxer and he frees it, as if he is drawn towards it, Vale leans down and swallows him whole, making Dani gasp above him, squirming and fingers fist the Italian's hair.

"Oh god, Vale, _please, I can't..."_

But the words turn into a long needy moan when Vale sucks hard, tongue slipping through the slit before it pushes away the foreskin to carress his most sensitive spot. Dani arches his back, head thrown from side to side and Vale keeps sucking _so hard_ he can already feel another explosion bubbling on the surface. The older lets a finger slip behind his balls and when he pushes on his perineum Dani comes with a shudder, body jerking, arms flailing, pushing plates and glasses that fall and shatter on the tile floor but both hardly hear it and he feels himself floating away.

 

"Dani?"

Dani moans softly, vaguely hearing someone saying his name and when he opens his eyes he sees Vale leaning over him, face worried.

"Hey, there you are, you scared me for a moment."

"What?"

Slowly he comes up, feeling Vale's hand on his back, supporting him and he frowns when he realizes he's on the couch, not remembering how he got there.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so." he says hesitant.

"You remember what happened?" Vale asks and smiles.

"I...we were in the kitchen, things got very interesting," he says with a smile,"I remember lying on the table having the most explosive orgasm I ever had and then....nothing."

"You past out."

"I did?"

"Yeah, that never happened to me, having someone pass out right after his orgasm."

Dani smiles and places his feet on the ground.

"Well, it never happened to me either." he chuckles.

"You remember what we talked about just before?"

"Yeah, I do." Dani whispers.

"I want to ask you something."

Dani looks at the Italian and waits for the question.

"You said that, with Jamy it always hurt, was he...you know."

"No, he was not my first."

"Good, I'd hate to think your first time with a man was painfull."

"It was anything but that, it was amazing, he was very sweet and loving and caring, very patient."

"I already like the guy," Vale says, smiling,"how long have you been together?"

"Well, actually it was just one night."

"Really? And he was satisfied with having you for just one night?"

"He was, I told him that at the beginning and he was okay with it, it was because of you though."

"It was?" Vale asks and raises his eyebrow.

"We were sharing a room and ended up in a friendly scruffle with him underneath me and suddenly he kissed me. I was a bit taken aback but it felt good so I kissed him back. It made me think about the kiss you and I shared and I asked him...I asked him to fuck me because I wanted to know what it felt like."

"He must have been a very close friend of you that you would ask him that."

"He was, he still is."

"Still is? You still see him?"

_well, fuck_

"Erm, yeah."

"Much?"

"Pretty regularly."

"Do I know him?"

"Actually, you do."

"Who is it?"

"I don't think that is such a good idea."

Dani stands up and walks to the kitchen to get a glass of water, followed closely by Vale.

"Come on, please tell me who he is."

When Vale enters the kitchen he sees Dani looking at the mess they (or he) made of the dishware.

"Oh nevermind that, tell me who it was."

_"No."_

"Okay, fine, so, it was like two years ago, you were sharing a hotelroom meaning you were traveling together and seeing you where already racing he probably traveled with you and he was and is still one of your closest friends..."

Vale stops talking abruptly and his face clouds and Dani knows he figured it out.

"Oh god, _Marc?"_ he says and looks at Dani unbelieving.

The Spaniard nods, knowing it's useless to deny it.

"Christ, Dani,"Vale says and leans against the kitchenisle,"Marc was your first?"

Dani bites his lip and looks at him.

"It was just one time, he knew that and he was okay with it."

"Of course he was, he's always had a crush on you, he probably jumped you as soon as the opportunity presented itself and I'm sure he's laughing at me behind my back, knowing he had you and I haven't."

"He's not lauhing at you and he didn't jump me, like I said, he was very sweet and patient with me, Marc was a great first for me and please don't be mad at me for saying this but Luca could have only done worse for his first time."

"Just stop talking, please, I really don't want to know how _amazing_ Marc Marquez is in bed, god, makes me sick just thinking about him touching you _and_ Luca like that." Vale says, feigning vomiting.

Dani places down his water and walks up to Vale, placing his hands either side of the Italian on the kitchenisle behind him, leaning up a bit to whisper in his ear.

"Would it make you feel better if I tell you that, when I came, I whisperd _your name."_

"You did?" Vale says and leans back to look at him.

"Yeah."

"And he heard?" Vale asks, twinkling in his eyes.

"Oh, he heard alright."

"Oh he must have _hated_ that one, I love it," Vale laughs and Dani can't help but laugh with him untill Vale suddenly looks serious,"also means you lied to me."

Dani looks up at the Italian, knowing what he refers too.

"Yeah, I don't know why I lied, it just....came out without thinking, I'm sorry."

Dani wants to step back but Vale reaches his arms that circle the Spaniard's waist, pulling him in closer.

"It's okay, it was probaly because you know Marc and I aren't the best of friends and you knew I wouldn't be happy about it."

"Yeah, I guess."

"How about we go upstairs for a couple of more hours of sleep?"

"No, you go, I will clean up that mess first."

"We can do that later."

"We could but I've already had some sleep so, you just go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go."

Vale smiles and leans forwards to kiss Dani before he walks up the stairs and when Dani hears the door close he walks into the livingroom and picks up his phone. He tries Marc's number five times before he gives up and hesitates before he sends Alex a message if he can let him know Marc is doing okay.

_-If he was here I would, but he's not here, Alex_

_-What do you mean 'he's not here?' Where is he? Dani_

_-Andorra, left last night, slept with Tito and rode to Andorra this morning, didn't wanted mama and papa to know he was home because, well, they knew he was going to the ranch for four days and if he would be back already he needed to tell them about Luca ;) Alex_

_-Right, of course, so you know? Dani_

_-Yeah, he told me what happened, Alex_

_-How do you feel about it? I mean Marc and Luca? Dani_

_-He seems to really care for Luca, he feels guilty about what happened, more for Luca then for himself, that's also why he left, doesn't want to come between the two. Do you know if Luca called him yet? Alex_

_-No, Luca is waiting for Marc to call him, he feels that, since Marc is the one who left and hurt him, Marc should take the first step and I agree with him. Dani_

_-Sounds logical, but if both are waiting for the other to call, this is going nowhere, should we do something? Alex_

_-Lets give it some more time. You think Marc will be okay in Andorra? Does he have friends there? Dani_

_-Pol and Aleix live there, he trains with them a lot when I'm not there. Alex_

_-Okay, thanks Alex, have a goodnight. Dani_

_-You too. Alex_

Dani keeps sitting there for sometime before he cleans up the kitchen and he goes to bed too, feeling an arm curl around his waist.

"That took you long enough and the kitchen wasn't that big of a mess, what else were you doing?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep, querido."

"I like it when you call me that, cara."

Dani smiles and laces their fingers together on his stomach.

"And I like it when you call me cara." he confesses making Vale chuckle before they fall asleep.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The following days Marc indeed often seeks his country men out, who happily take him running and mountainbiken through the woods. Marc is very grateful to the two brothers and they talk a lot about Alex and that he does pretty good, it makes him very proud of his younger brother.

The only things he hates are the evenings when he is alone so he re-watches all the movies he has there but there is not one movie that can keep his attention that always seems to stray to Luca and that night on the ranch that began so good and ended in disaster, and then there are the nights of course and although he always tries so hard to fall asleep, eventually he always ends up on his side, arm outstretched, fingers carressing the empty pillow next to him, other hand moving under the sheet over the cold spot there and when he does get some sleep he always dreams about the Italian and he is always disappointed when he wakes up alone.

Marc is happy that he has told nobody, apart from his parents, Alex and Tito, that he would be at Vale's ranch, which saves a lot of fabrications. The Honda rider has seen the messages from Dani and after he received a message from Alex to call his former teammate, he waits until the weekend, and when he calls him Saturday evening Dani immediately picks up the phone, hearing loud music and laughter on the background.

"Marc?"

"Yes, it's me, where are you?"

"At the ranch, Vale has invited some close friends," Dani says, half yelling over the music and the chatter and laughter,"and apparently those friends had already suspected something about us."

"Did you tell them?"

"We could hardly deny it, but that's okay, that gives us the chance to get used to being....intimate in the company of others."

"Wow, that's .... great."

"It is," Dani says, and suddenly the background sounds die down,"I just walked out, are you okay?"

"Yes, fine."

"Marc." Dani says sternly.

Marc smiles, remembering that Dani knows him too well and immediately hears it in his voice when he's lying.

"It's all my fault." Marc says suddenly.

"That's not true."

"If I had not given in, Vale wouldn't have caught us and the struggle wouldn't have happened."

"And if Vale had not pushed him he hadn't fallen either."

"I wonder what Vale thinks about you saying that."

"He knows because I told him so."

For a moment it is quiet on the line.

"How is it going between you? I didn't cause any problems between you, did I? I would never forgive myself..."

"Marc, stop it," Dani looks through the window, and he sees Vale laughing with his friends and he smiles,"I can not deny that it has caused for slight tension between us, Luca is his little brother and you're his biggest rival but at the same time you are also one of my best friends."

"Still?" Marc asks and Dani frowns at the question.

"Yes of course, what the hell kind of question is that?"

Silence again.

"I miss him so much, Dani." Marc says suddenly and Dani hears the quiver in his voice.

"He misses you too."

"Then why didn't he call me yet? It's been five days."

"That's because he is waiting for your call, you left, you've hurt him, he thinks you should take the first step, and maybe also because Vale is practically convinced you used Luca to hurt him."

"That's ridiculous, I would never do that."

"I know, just...call Luca, please, just call him and explain to him why you left, you _owe_ him that, Marc."

"I know, Dani but Vale will never accept me, I don't want to lose Luca....but family is so important in Italy."

"I know, just, whatever you do, promise me that when you want to talk, call me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Dani" Dani looks around and sees Vale's face sticking around the corner of the door,"who are you talking to?"

"Marc." he says without hesitation.

Vale's face clouds and he straightens his back.

"Hang up and come back inside." he says and it almost sounds like a command to Dani.

"Excuse me?" Dani says and looks at the Italian in surprise.

"Come back inside, please, don't let Marc ruin this evening."

"I'll come back inside when I'm done talking with _my friend_." Dani says and looks at Vale defiantly.

"Fine."

Vale draws his lips into a thin line and pulls the door shut behind him with a bang.

"Sorry about that," Dani says, but all he hears is the dial tone, "fuck."

Dani pockets his phone and walks back inside but in the livingroom he only sees his friends.

"Vale is in the kitchen." one of them says.

Dani nods and walks into the kitchen, seeing Vale standing by the window, looking at the cabin he found Marc and Luca that night. When he sees Dani in the window he turns around to face him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

"No, you shouldn't have,"Dani walks up to the Italian and crosses his arms before his chest,"I can understand your point of view on this, really I can, so can't you just do the same for me? Can't you understand that Marc is one of my best friends and I am not going to shut him out because you want me too."

"I'll try, I promise."

"Okay then, come here, querido." Dani says and beckons him with his finger.

Vale smiles when hearing the term of endearment meant only for him and he leans down to kiss the Spaniard.

"Come on, let's get back to your friends." Dani says.

"It are your friends too." Vale says.

Smiling and hand in hand they walk back inside the livingroom and Dani feels surprisingly relaxed with this display of affection in front of _their_ friends.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

On Tuesday Marc is packing his suitcase for the race at Mugello when the doorbell suddenly rings, he turns his head towards the stairs and frowns, just toying with the idea not to open. Yet he walks downstairs and turns on the light in the hall, when he opens the door his breath falters in his throat.

"Luca." 

"Hey Marc."


	19. chapter 18

Luca stands somewhat uncomfortable, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans, insecurity in his eyes, bandage now gone and Marc suddenly looks around but when he sees no car and he looks at Luca again.

"I took a cab from the airport, send it away also so, if you won't let me in at least let me call another one."

"I would never send you away, Luca. Come in."

Marc opens the door further and steps aside to let the young Italian in who smiles at him shyly _almost_ making Marc push him against the wall and just have his way with him so he takes a deep breath before closing the door and following Luca who slowly wanders through the hall into the living room looking around.

"Nice, you have a beautiful home."

"Thank you."

Marc folds his arms across his chest and sees how Luca takes his time to look at the photos of Marc's family that stand on the matellpiece. Then come the pictures of a young Marc, holding up prizes followed by a large picture that is taken after the 2014 season, both Marquez' brothers posing as worldchampions. Then he suddenly stops, smile around his lips with the second pictures, that shows Marc in the middle of lot's of kids, dressed in leathers that all bear the number 93.

"Those were taken during the Allianz Junior Motor Camp in Rufea."

"Yeah, I know, I saw the vid's, I think it's great, that you use your talent to help these kids, together with Alex."

"I love doing it, kids are like sponges, they just soak up whatever you say and teach them, they are such quick learners."

"They adore you,"Luca says and turns to face Marc,"you would have been a great dad."

"I can still have kids." Marc shrugs.

Luca's face falls and Marc understands he reads it wrong making him smile.

"I'm just saying that gay men can adopt in a lot of country's now."

"Oh, right, I don't know if it's legal in Italy."

"It is in Spain and Andorra, marriage however, is only legal in Spain."

Luca smiles, allowing his mind to wander to the thought of how it would be to be married to Marc. 

"What are you doing here?" Marc asks, bringing Luca back to the present.

"I want to know why," is the simple answer while he turns towards Marc,"why did you leave?"

Luca slowly walks towards Marc, and when he is close Marc takes a step backwards.

"Luca, please...."

"Dani told me you refused to go away at first, that you secretly visited me in the hospital, so why leave?"

Marc sees the sadness that he caused in his eyes and it breaks his heart.

"Vale wanted me to leave." he tries.

"And you always do what Vale says?"

"No."

"Then why now?"

"Because....he's your brother, Luca, he teached you everything you know about riding a bike, he made you to what you are today, I had no choice." he answers softly.

"That's nonsense, you'll have to come with something better."

"I was ashamed that Vale caught us and saw us in bed together, Dani was there too."

"So, you regret what we did?"

"What? _No!_ What happend that night was really amazing and I was, _still am_ so honored you allowed me to be your first....I just, what happened after. The look in Vale's eyes, the way he pulled you away, how you looked at me, almost begging me for help and then your accident..."

Marc feels tears burning in his eyes thinking back to Luca lying on the tiled floor, blood trickling from his head and turns away from Luca but the younger rider grabs his arm and stops him.

"Marc look at me,"Luca says and waits until Marc looks at him, "my accident was _not_ your fault."

"How can you say that? If I had not given in to you, then Vale wouldn't have caught us...."

"And if Vale had not pushed and pulled at me, I wouldn't have fallen either!"

"I'm so sorry, Luca, but I do not want to stand between you and Vale."

"You are not standing between me and Vale!"

"Is it just like before again, then? Before he caught us?"

"Well, no, but it'll be fine..."

"I can not be with you as long as you and Vale have not talked it out."

"Why not?"

"Because you need him more than me!"

"What?"

"I know how important he has been and still is for your career, what if he throws you out off the academy? What if he forces you to make a choice." Marc whispers.

"He wouldn't do that and even if he did, then I _choose you,_ I will always choose you, above everyone and everything." Luca says.

"I can not allow you to do that, I am not worth to make that sacrifice for and Vale would never let you, in fact I'm pretty sure he would _murder_ me if you do that."

Marc tries to free his arm from Luca's grip, eyes still burning with tears, but the Kalex rider also takes his other arm and pushes him against the wall. Marc still looks away but Luca keeps waiting untill the Spaniard turns his face but when he doesn't, Luca suddenly leans in and starts kissing Marc's neck. The Repsol rider shudders, knows he shouldn't, that they should talk about this, but the two have been separated from each other for almost a full week, and Marc missed it, missed it so very much and when Luca softly bites his neck Marc's breath falters. Luca's fingers slip in Marc's hair and the Spaniard allows him to turn his face but the moment their lips touch Marc pushes the younger away.

_"No."_ he breaths.

"Marc..."

"I can't do this, you have to make it right with Vale first."

"Why is that so important to you?"

"Isn't it to you!"

Marc runs his fingers through his hair and steps aside, breaking contact with Luca.

"Brothers fight, Marc, I'm sure you and Alex..."

"This isn't _just a fight,_ this isn't going to blow over if you don't talk about it."

Luca moves in closer trying to get the Spaniard to look at him.

"You worry too much about what Vale would think of us, you're letting him get to you _too much_ , Marc."

"I can't help it."

"Racing is my life and Vale is indeed very important to me and my carreer, but I decide what happens in my private life and if he has a problem with the fact that I want you in that life then that's his problem, not mine nor yours."

"I thought family was everything in Italy?"

"It is, but I've always been a bit of a rebel," Luca says and Marc smiles,"I missed your smile, I missed you, mi amor."

"I've missed you too, it was so hard to leave you behind, perhaps the hardest thing I've ever done."

Even though things are spoken out, there are still all sorts of emotions going through the men and Marc again sees Luca come closer and when he locks eyes with Luca he realized he made a mistake, those gorgeous crystal blue eyes and that smirk around his lips, those lovely full pink lips, he feels his resolve quickly crumble. Before he knows it they're kissing, Luca pressing his body against him and he closes his eyes and starts kissing him back, the kiss starts slow but quickly turns needy and Marc lets his arms slide around Luca's waist, resting on his buttocks and he presses the Italian against him. Both moan when their crotches make contact and Marc turns their positions, pushing the young rider against the wall and he lays his legs around Marc's hips and his arms around his neck and when Marc rocks his hips forward he feels how hard the Italian already is, just like himself. Both moan into each others mouths, Luca pushes his ancles in Marc's lowerback, wanting to feel him and Marc obeys by rocking forward again. When they have to break apart for air, the Italian buries his face in Marc's neck and the Kalex rider's fingers slip in Marc's hair.

"God I have missed you _so much_ ,"Luca breathes,"I know it's only been a week and I know that's not new for us but the way we seperated, me waking up in the hospital and you suddenly gone, you just _left me_ , Marc."

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"Only if you promise me you'll never leave me like that ever again."

Marc hears the desperation in his voice and feels how the Kalex rider clings to him, almost like he is afraid Marc can still leave him.

"I won't I promise but at the time I really thought it was the best thing...I wanted to give you time..."

"To talk it out with Vale, I know, just leave Vale to me, he's not your concern, ok?"

"Ok."

"Just focus on him when your on track, off track you just focus on me." Luca says.

"I think I can do that,"Marc chuckles,"I wonder what he thinks about you being here."

"It's none of his business that I'm here, I'm a grown man, I do not need his permission." Luca says and starts kissing Marc's neck.

Marc tilts his head to give Luca more space while Marc's fingers slip under Luca's sweater, gently stroking his bare skin.

"Take me to bed, mi amor, I think you should make it up to me and that's a good start."

Marc laughs and takes Luca upstairs to the bedroom, once there he turns his younger lover around and pulls Luca's sweater and shirt off before he pushes him backwards so that the youngster is sprawled on the bed. Marc crawls on the bed and between his legs, he places his hands beside his hips and leans over him to kiss Luca's neck. Luca's arms go up to wrap around his neck but before he gets the chance, Marc's kisses go lower, his collarbone and he takes the time for both nipples, licking, biting and ultimately they lower even further down kissing his abdomen while his fingers open the button and zipper of his jeans. Marc sits up and moves backward, he grabs the ends of the pipes, and pulls the jeans off before he leans forward and takes off his boxer too but instead of climbing back onto the bed the Spaniard lets his eyes appreciatively slide over the Italian's body.

Luca leans up on his elbows and looks at Marc.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the most gorgeous view I've ever had."

Marc looks at Luca and sees a red blush on his cheeks.

"I mean it," Marc says while he crawls back between Luca's legs and slowly leans over him,"you're so fucking beautiful, babe."

Before Luca can say something Marc kisses him on the lips, fingers all of a sudden fisting his erection and the Italian moans into his mouth, hips coming up from the bed while Luca's fingers start to claw at Marc's clothes.

"Off, _take them off,_ mi amor."

Marc sits up and pulls off his shirt to throw it next to the bed, his fingers slide to his jeans and he smiles when he sees Luca is following the movement closely and the younger bites his lip. Marc slowly opens his jeans and pushes it off his hips before he pulls the jeans off. His fingers slip under the waistband of his boxer and curl around his erection giving it a few tugs.

Luca looks up, dark blue lock with chocolate brown and Luca licks his lips making Marc moan before he pulls the boxer off and also throws that bedside the bed.

"Turn around." Marc says.

Luca rolls on his front and Marc lifts his hips up making Luca lean on his forearms and the younger looks over his shoulder to Marc, eyes full of lust and desire and he hasn't even started yet, Marc forces Luca's legs wider apart with his knees and immediately lets a finger slide between his cleft, circling around his hole and the Kalex rider pushes his hips backwards. Marc lets his fingers slide further forward and caresses his balls before he gives his erection a few tugs, Luca groans and shivers under his ministrations. Marc cups his buttocks and pulls them apart to slide his tongue over it and Luca lets out a whimper.

"Oh yes...più, give me more."

"In the cupboard, babe."

Luca opens the cupboard and takes the lubricant to throw it to Marc.

"Just _hurry up."_ The Italian says, thrusting his hips backwards.

"Fuck, you're so impatient, I love it."

Marc squeezes the tube of lubricant and lets a large amount of it slide between his cleft, making Luca shiver with the cold. Marc circles his finger around his hole before he gently lets it slip inside and slowly he pushes his finger deeper and uses the thumb of his other hand to open up Luca further so he can push a second finger inside. Luca is clearly responding better than the first time, moaning eagerly and begging for more.

"How do you want it?"

"Hard."

"Are you sure? You gotta ride in two days."

"Don't care."

Marc quickly pushes a third finger inside and the Kalex rider gasps, pushing his hips backwards and while Marc repeatedly hits his prostate, he gives his cock a few tugs before he lines it up against Luca's hole.

"You ready, babe?"

_"Yes!" _he nearly shouts.__

__Marc grabs Luca's hips firmly and with a hard push, he burries his shaft completely inside Luca who releases a howl._ _

__"Fuck, sorry."_ _

__"It's okay," Marc says, leaning forward, kissing Luca's shoulder, "there is no one who can hear you, you can scream as loud as you want, babe."_ _

__Marc holds Luca's hip with one hand and the other he spreads out on Luca's stomach, full weight resting on the Italian but he does not even seem to notice, Marc starts to thrust hard and Luca immediately moves back against the thrusting, impaling himself on Marc's shaft._ _

__"Fuck, Luca, so tight." Marc breaths._ _

__For some time the only sounds in the room is the slapping of skin on skin and their moans and muffled words in their native language while the hand on Luca's stomach pulls him up._ _

__"Così buono." he moans._ _

__Luca let's a hand slip into Marc's hair, pulling the Spaniard in for a kiss while Marc lets the hand on the Italian's hip creep inside and begins to give his cock little jerks and soon Luca starts to show signs of an approaching orgasm._ _

__"Come on, babe." Marc whispers against his lips._ _

__Luca's breathing becomes heavy and Marc's lips kiss their way from his cheek to his neck and when he bites the younger riders shoulder, long white thick stripes shoot out his cock, smearing the head end of the bed._ _

__"That's it."_ _

__Marc thrust a few times up hard inside Luca before he cums too, a few more little thrusts and the Spaniard gently lays Luca down, exhausted but nevertheless very satisfied and Marc lies down next to him. He rolls on his side and pushes some hair out of Luca's face and the Kalex rider looks at him sleepily._ _

__"How was that for making up?"_ _

__"It's a start." Luca says._ _

__Marc smiles and takes some tissues that stand on the cupboard and he cleans the heardboard before he lies down on his back._ _

__"Come here."_ _

__Luca crawls towards Marc and curls his long body around the Spaniard._ _

__"Get some sleep, we'll talk tomorrow."_ _

__"About more making up?"_ _

__"No, about how to go from here, about us."_ _

__"Hm, okay."_ _

__`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_ _

__In Tavullia Vale and Dani stand in the doorway watching how their friends ride off the driveway in the car and turn onto the road._ _

__"I like your friends." Dani says._ _

___"Our friends,"_ Vale says, rolling his eyes,"but you do not mind them knowing about us?"_ _

__"No," Dani answers as they walk into the living room together to clean up the glasses,"they already suspected something and I don't want to lie about it."_ _

__"Me neither, cara."_ _

__In the kitchen Vale puts the glasses in the dishwasher before he turns around to Dani._ _

__"They also really like you."_ _

__"How do you know that?"_ _

__"They are my childhood friends, I know them. And I think it's nice that you get along well with each other."_ _

__"I found it nice that we were able to be intimate in the company of others, I felt at ease, they do not even know me but they accept me without question."_ _

__"Yes well, that is probably because they know me just as well as I know them which means they probably have always known that you have always been very important to me, that I've always adored you. They are happy for us."_ _

__Vale cups Dani's cheek and pulls him towards him to kiss him before they go upstairs together, both tired from the exhausting but enjoyable evening._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> più -> more  
> Così buono -> So good


	20. chapter 19

The next morning Marc is awake early and after he comes back from the bathroom he contemplates getting back in bed with Luca, no matter how tempting that is, he pulls on his boxer and jeans and sits down in a chair to look at the still sleeping Luca and he wonders how he got his adress but the Repsol rider suspects Dani has something to do with that. 

Marc smiles and let's his eyes wander over the form in bed, _in his bed and under his sheets,_ the form of the man that crawled under his skin, into his blood and into his heart so quickly it scares Marc sometimes. Even though he doesn't have a lot of experience with relationships he knows this could work if they tried, knowing that, when they go public it won't be easy but he also knows that as long as he has Luca in his life he can handle everything and he is sure the same goes for the Italian. 

Suddenly the Kalex rider stirs and opens one eye, frowning when he sees Marc sitting on the chair.

"Morning, babe."

"Morning," Luca says, voice thick with sleep,"why are you all the way over there and not here with me?"

"Because I know what happens if I would be there with you."

"And that's bad because...?"

"Because like I said last night, we need to talk about this." Marc says and leans forward.

"It's too early to talk,"Luca says and he reaches his hand out to Marc, fingers making a come hitcher movement towards the Spaniard,"come here."

"No."

 _"Marc..."_ Luca whines.

Marc chuckles and leans back against the back of the chair again.

"I need to know where we stand,"Luca wrinkles his nose and yawns while he pushes himself up into a sitting position, hair tussled and he rubs his eyes and Marc thinks he's even more beautiful the ever and he really has to make an effort to not just _ruin_ the Italian and stick to talking,"you want us to be exclusive? That we are committed to us, to this, that we try to make this work."

"You?"

Marc gets up and sits down on the edge of the bed and Luca looks at him, beautiful blue eyes casting a spell on Marc and for a moment the Repsol rider can't say anything and he just looks at the beauty before him.

"Yeah, I do. I know we are both still young, _you_ are still so young, me being the first thing that past along, your first real relationship, don't you want to _'play the field'_ a bit? Just to see if there is someone better then me?"

"I don't want to _'play the field'_ because there is no one better then you, mi amor, and you're also still young _and_ you are the great Marc Marquez, five time worldchampion of which three times in the premier class, I'm sure you can get just about anyone you want."

"I don't want _just about anyone,_ I want you, babe, and I'm happy you feel the same because just the mere thought of someone else being with you, kissing you or touching you like I do makes me mad with jealousy."

"My thought exactly." Luca smiles.

"Vale will not be happy with it."

"I know but like I said last night, it's my life and he doesn't have any say in with who I want to share that life, let it go, Marc."

"You're right, he is just going to have to life with the fact this is about us, you and me."

"You and me." Luca agrees.

Marc frames Luca's face and pulls the younger towards him, kissing him deeply and ultimatly pushing him back into the sheets, Luca spreads his legs, making room and Marc gladly occupies that room, pushing his hips down, the sheet between them creating delicious friction against Luca's hard cock. Marc moves a hand down sliding away the sheet so he can fist the youngers cock in his hands and just a couple of tugs is enough to make Luca come with a moan. Breathing heavily Marc sit's up, eyes admiring the limp body beneath him, chest heaving, mouth open, eyes closed and pool of cum on his stomach and on a whim Marc drags his finger through it before he brings it to his mouth to taste it.

"Hm, you taste so good, babe."

Luca barely has the time to open his eyes before Marc suddenly leans down and licks up the rest with his tongue, making Luca squirm beneath him, fingers fisting in his hair.

_"Marc..."_

Marc keeps licking until Luca's stomach is clean before he kisses the tip of his cock and crawls over him, hands next to his head and eyes locking with his.

"Tell me I am the only one who will ever see you like this, that no one but me will ever touch you like this."

"You are the only one, Marc."

The Spaniard smiles and leans back, looking at the Kalex rider.

"Go take a shower, babe, I'll make breakfast."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

In Tavullia Dani is slowly waking up in a way that he can get used to. He lies on his stomach and soft lips kiss his skin, leaving a trail of heat and he stretches out carefully, when a hand follows the curve of his buttock, the Spaniard moans softly and the lips stop for a moment.

"Good morning, cara."

"Hmm, please, don't stop."

Vale chuckles and continues to kiss Dani's body, slowly they lower further down and when he lies down between Dani's legs and grips his buttocks to pull them apart he slides his tongue over Dani's hole. Dani moans and fists the pillow in his hands while Vale's tongue continues to lick his hole, sometimes tentatively pressing and Dani starts to push his hips backward. Vale slides a finger across his hole and Dani immediately stiffens.

"It's okay, cara, you can trust me, you know that, relax."

Dani takes a deep breath and relaxes his body, concentrating on Vale's tongue that continues to lick his hole while the Italian's fingers slide further forward and presses his perineum, Dani moans into the pillow and pushes his hips backward to then roll them forward, looking for friction for his rock hard cock. Vale senses the position of the Spaniard and pushes his hips up so he can place his fingers around Dani's erection and slowly he begins to jerk him off. Dani's breath hitches in his throat and he alternates his movements with pushing his buttocks backward against Vale's tongue, and a rolling motion forward, pushing his cock in Vale's hand.

"God, Vale...."

The Italian rider suddenly pushes his tongue inside and his hand begins to move faster on Dani's erection and soon the younger rider begins to shake and shoots white streaks on the sheet. Vale continues to lazily stroke Dani's erection until the Spaniard drops himself on the bed, moaning and exhausted. Vale pulls his hand back and covers Dani's smaller body with his longer form, kissing his way up and ending in his neck and when Dani feels the erection of the Italian pressing in his back, he smiles and turns his face to kiss his lover.

Not much later, the roles are reversed and Vale lies on his back with Dani between his legs, tongue rotating around his erection, one hand around the base and the other plays with his balls. Vale's fingers clenched in the Spaniards hair, cautiously steering. At one glorious movement of Dani's tongue Vale moans and not much later he finishes in Dani's mouth. The Spaniard swallows everything and kisses a way up and he seals his lips with the Italian in a passionate kiss. Vale lets his fingers slide over Dani's side and eventually they lie around his neck. Lazy kisses are exchanged between the two untill Dani's stomach begins to rumble and they both laugh.

"Time for breakfast I think." Vale says.

The two riders have breakfast outside, watching the sun come up behind the hills and Dani doesn't think he has ever seen anything as beautiful before in his life. After breakfast and when the kitchen is clean again Vale takes Dani on a belated tour around the ranch and Dani realizes it's much more then just a place to race. It has a movieroom, a playroom where among other things a pooltable is and a dartboard and even a racing simulator, not a bike but a formula one and Dani walks towards it.

"You want to try it?"

"I don't know, I've never sat in one." he says.

"It's just like riding a bike, you just sit lower to the asphalt."

"Maybe later,"Dani smiles and walks towards the pooltable,"I want to try that."

"Sure," Vale says and walks towards the table to set the balls,"you've played this before?"

"Yes, and even though I love it I suck at it."

Vale smiles and places the white ball on the dot before he takes two cues and gives one to Dani.

"Not to blow my own horn, but I'm pretty good so maybe I can teach you a bit then, if you want."

"Sure."

Vale takes two cues and gives one to Dani before he sets the balls up and takes the first shot. There immediately disappear several balls in several pockets and Vale steps back, giving Dani some room. The Spaniard takes on a position and waits for Vale to give instructions but when it stays silent he looks at him, seeing Vale moving his eyes over his form.

"Hey,"he says and the Italian looks up,"I'm waiting."

"I'm just thinking how you can improve your stance."

"Well, hurry up."Dani chuckles.

"Okay, let's see,"Vale walks up close behind Dani and pushes his legs wider apart,"one foot has to stand before the other, that one carries all the weight and the arm of the hand where the cue lies on should be bend a little at the elbow."

Dani lets himself be moved into the perfect stance when he suddenly feels Vale's hand slip under his shirt and lips in his neck.

"What are you doing?" Dani asks.

"I can't help it, cara, when I'm this close to you I just can't keep my hands off of you."

"You seem to handle yourself pretty well during raceweekend." Dani breaths.

"Yeah, because of the people that are around us. But when it's just you and me, alone, I just _need_ to touch you. Please don't make me stop."

"I would never, you can do with me whatever you want, whenever you want, querido."

Vale moans when he hears the endearment and bites Dani's earlobe.

"Turn around."

Dani turns around to face the Italian, dark blue pools look at him before he leans forward and kisses him hard. The Spaniard let's himself be pushed up on the pooltable and he lays his legs around narrow hips, ancles locked on his back and while the kiss turns more heated, Vale opens Dani's jeans and his hands go to the back and they slip underneath the elastic of Dani's boxer, squeezing his buttocks and pulling the smaller closer. At the same time Vale rocks his hips forward creating such delicious friction and both riders moan into the others mouth. Dani lays his head in his neck and Vale's kisses trace a path to his shoulder, for a brief moment Vale uses one hand to push the fabric of his shirt away to reach skin before the hand returns to his former position. While Vale first sucks and then bites, he rocks his hips forward again while pushing Dani closer and it is enough for both men to cum.

"Fuck, Vale, this is the second time you made me cum in my jeans."

"I can't even remember the last time I came in my jeans." the Italian chuckles.

The two riders hold their position for sometime to catch their breaths before the move to the nearest bathroom to take a shower and change into clean clothes.

Fifteen minutes later the two settle in the movieroom, Vale letting Dani pick one before they sit down, Dani snuggled against the Italian's side who has his arm around the smaller rider. After about half an hour Dani's breathing evens out and Vale kisses the top of his head causing him to stir.

"You want to go upstairs?"

"No, these chairs are surprisingly comfy and you are also very comfy, I'm fine." Dani says.

The nine times worldchampion pulls Dani closer before he lays his chin on Dani's head and closes his eyes.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Back in Andorra, Luca and Marc have spent most of the day in and around the house of the Spaniard, making full use of the privacy Marc's house and even the garden offers to be intimate without fear for snoops. It is still fairly early in the evening and the two sit together on the couch, Luca leaning against Marc's side and his arm lies around Luca's waist while exchanging kisses.

"When are you going back home?" Marc asks while they are watching some movie.

"As late as possible, I want to stay with you for as long as I can, spent as much time with you as I can."

"Come, I want to show you something."

Marc takes Luca's hand and takes him to a door that leads to a large garage that has a black bmw he got for having the most pole positions but Marc leads him to something in the back, standing on a raised platform with spotlights pointed on it and Luca gasps.

"You like it?"

"Oh my god Marc, it's gorgeous."

Luca steps closer making his hand slip from Marc's while he walks up closer and when he stands before the platform he looks at Marc questiongly.

"Go on."

Luca steps on the platform, hand reaching out to touch and when it does the Italian lets a breath escape his lips.

"It's the Honda RC213V that got me my first championship in MotoGP, back in 2013," Marc says while walking closer,"it was a gift from Honda."

"That is quite the gift." Luca says.

The younger is still admiring the bike from all angles, fingers moving over the paint and Marc's logo in the windscreen.

"You can sit on it if you want."

"Are you serious?" Luca asks, eyes wide while smiling widely.

"Of course."

Luca places a hand on the tank while moving a leg over and he sits down, hands reaching forward to take the handlebars and because of his long body he has no trouble reaching them. Luca is so immersed in the feeling of actually sitting on a MotoGP bike he doesn't notice Marc walking closer until fingers slip under his shirt and softly trace his spine making him shiver.

"You look hot." the Spaniard whispers.

Luca looks over his shoulder, blushing and Marc laughs.

"God it's so easy to make you blush."

"Sorry." Luca whispers and looks away.

"Oh don't be sorry, babe,"Marc moves a bit so he can look at Luca,"you're beautiful when you blush."

Marc's fingers trace Luca's cheek while his eyes look at christal blues and for a moment the Spaniard is speechless and just when Luca opens his mouth to say something Marc lunges forward and captures his lips in a passionate deep kiss making the younger moan into his mouth.

"God, what the hell are you doing to me...." the Repsol rider whispers.

"What?"

Marc smiles and leans back, pushing the younger back so he can sit on the bike too, face towards Luca.

"If I would be locked up in here forever, with you, I'd be fine with it." 

Marc hooks his fingers underneath Luca's knees, pulling them up and over his thighs.

"What about racing then?"

"Don't need racing as much as I need you."

"You don't mean that."

Marc leans forward, hands grabbing Luca's buttock and pushing him up and against him while Luca's arms wind around Marc's neck.

"Yeah I do, hence my question; what the hell are you doing to me, making me have such thoughts."

Luca slips his fingers in dark hair, looking at Marc and seeing he means it.

"Just like you told me you would never allow me to give up racing for you, I will never allow you to give up racing for me."

"You wouldn't have to ask, babe, I'd do it in a heartbeat," Marc says and takes Luca's hand to cover his heart with it,"that beats for you, not for motorracing."

"Marc..."

"Sshhh,"Marc pushes a finger against Luca's lips to hush him,"it's ok, I've already had quite the carreer, five worldchampionships, racing could make me happy for, what, ten more years? You could make me happy for the rest of my life, thats is, if you want too."

"I want."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll try my best."

Luca smiles and leans forward, kissing full lips softly while Marc squeezes his asscheeks and pulls the Kalex rider against him making both moan.

"Take the handlebars."

Luca reaches his hands for the handlebars, pushing Marc on his back in the process and when the Italian looks down, eyes locking with dark pools of lust he rolls his hips down causing such delightful friction between their cocks that are already rock hard. Marc squeezing his asscheecks, pulling hims against him and in the meantime rocking his hips up.

"Fuck, Luca, you feel _so_ good." Marc breaths.

Luca tightens his hold around the handlebars and pushes his hips down hard making Marc moan loud and his hands move up to slip in the Italian's hair, Luca circles his hips down with the next thrust down and the Repsol rider buries his head in Luca's shoulder, body jerking and shuddering and feeling himself cum embarrassingly fast.

"Shit." he mumbles into Luca's shoulder.

Luca smiles while Marc lets a hand wander between their body's, opening Luca's jeans and slipping his fingers beneath the waistband, taking the younger's cock in his fingers and he starts to move it up and down slowly and Luca starts to rock his hips forward, head leaning on Marc's and breathing heavy. When the Repsol rider hears the familiar hitching of breath he tugs one last time before Luca comes with a long moan. Luca carefully helps Marc from the bike and after one last look both go back into the house and the bedroom to get some sleep.


	21. chapter 20

On thursday morning it's time for Marc and Luca to say goodbye early in the morning and when the hear a cab honk the two walk into the hall where the Repsol rider pulls the younger towards him for a last kiss but the moment Marc leans back Luca suddenly hugs the Spaniard close and Marc answers the embrace by pulling him closer.

"I don't want to go, Marc, I want to stay with you."

"I know and I wish you could stay and we could go to Mugello together but we just can't."

"It sucks." Luca sulks.

"It does, but you'll see me again tomorrow evening, ok?"

"To long."

Marc smiles and loosens himself from Luca's grip.

"It will be tomorrow evening before you know it."

"Promise?"

"Promise, come here,"one last kiss follows,"have a good flight."

"You have a safe ride and text me when you're there."

"I will."

Another honk and both look through the glass in the door, taxidriver already standing next to the car. They walk outside and Luca gives the man his bag so he can put it in the back and Marc, just to be safe, makes the man promise not to tell anyone he picked up Luca Marini at Marc's house. The taxidriver nods and get's inside, waiting for Luca to do the same and the two riders lock eyes for a moment, Luca placing his hand on the window and Marc doing the same before it drives off.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Later that day Vale and Dani also prepare for the short drive to Mugello and their hotel and when Vale starts the car, Dani looks back at the ranch.

"Promise me we'll come back soon." Dani says.

"You like it here that much?"

"Yeah, it's really an amazing place, there is so much to do here, I know such a big ranch needs people to come alive and when it does I love it but when we're alone it's like it's just us, you know what I mean?"

"It's like the rest of the world doesn't exist."

"Racing is my life and I love it and I love traveling around the world and meeting all these amazing people but....on times like that I wish it could always be just us."

"Me too, but to be honest, I'm very curious about your house in Geneva."

"You are?"

"Yes." Vale chuckles while he starts the car and drives off.

"Well, maybe we can make a short stop there before we head out to Catalunya." Dani suggests.

"Sounds like a plan."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

On the thursday press conference Dani is glad he is invited too, making sure to always stay between Marc and Vale at all times.

Preparing for Mugello is virtually the same for Vale as preparations for Jerez were for Dani, Vale get's dragged everywhere. Which is good for Luca and Marc because the little free time that the Italian has, he wants to spend with Dani so the Yamaha rider has no time to watch Luca.

Marc and Luca make full use of this knowledge by spending a lot of time together in Marc's hotelroom and in the late friday evening Luca is sagged on the couch when the Spaniard comes back inside, holding two mini bottles.

"Ever had champagne?" he says and Luca looks up. 

"Uhm, no, liquer yes but champage is new."Luca says. 

Luca sit's up straight while Marc places the bottle on the table and sits down next to Luca, giving him a glass and pulling it back at the same time.

"You are old enough right?"

"I'm 19, I've been legal to drink for more then a year, Marc." Luca says and rolls his eyes.

"Just kidding." Marc chuckles.

He opens the bottle and pours Luca's glass half full and then pours his, holding their glasses up and Marc looks on how Luca takes a first tentative sip, tasting the flavour on his lips.

"This is nice,"he says surprising and takes another sip,"it's really good."

"It is the same brand they give the top three on the podium, only this is the Brut, an easy introduction to Spanish cava, it is a good first taste for those who have not yet had the pleasure of enjoying a lively, effervescent glass of bubbly."

"Where did you get it?" Luca asks.

The younger has his glass empty and pours the past bit from the mini bottle in it.

"Mini-bar, I forgot that in Italy, the top of the MotoGP always get's a couple of them in there."

Luca drinks the last bit of his before he get's up and retrieves the other five from the mini-bar and opens one.

"You're not going to drink all those are you?" Marc asks.

"No, not alone, you're going to help me."

Marc laughs and watches how Luca opens another one and divides the content between the two glasses. He knows he shouldn't let Luca drink that much but then again, tomorrow is just practice and he accepts the glass.

Two hours and five empty bottles later, Marc comes to the conclusion that he should really give Luca this more often seeing it makes him very bold and very very horny, Marc discovering the younger is rock hard when he straddles him, pushes his hips down and grinds against the Spaniard who quickly finds himself in the same position. Being a bit overwhelmed by the attention but not being able to resist the Italian, Marc starts kissing him back, hands sliding down and squeezing his buttocks pulling him in closer, Luca suddenly get's up from Marc's lap. 

"God, it's so hot in here."

The Kalex rider starts walking around, pulling his shirt up and over his head to throw away and Marc can only stare at the muscled chest in front of him. When Luca suddenly starts fidgeting with the slidingdoor that leads to the balcony Marc springs into action, leaping to his feet but being to late from stopping Luca to walk outside onto the balcony. Luca grabs the railing and leans forward, head in his neck and enjoing the cold air.

"Luca!" Marc hisses but the younger doens't seem to hear him so he carefully crawls onto the balcony to tug his trouser leg and the younger looks down.

"Why are you on your hands an knees?" Luca says, frowning.

"You're on my balcony!"

"I know." Luca answers hesitant.

"You're on _my_ balcony! On the Honda floor!"

Luca suddenly starts laughing and he looks around, Marc sitting on his knees and looking at hgis lover baffled.

"Luca, if people see you...."

"There is no one to see me, it's dark, mi amor."

Luca looks at Marc, hand reaching out for the Repsol rider to take but he just looks at it before he looks at Luca again.

"Are you crazy?"

"Crazy about you,"he says with a wink,"come on, Marc, I dare you."

"What? No..."

"Look, if someone already saw me it's too late anyway, let's give them something to look at."

"And those pictures will be all over internet tomorrow, you really want this to come out like that?"

Luca looks ahead again, biting his lip, realizing Marc is right but when he looks down again he has a smirk around his lips.

"Ok, how about a compromise then?"

Luca sits down, back against the white glass and Marc frowns.

"What?"

"How about you stand up, and while looking over the beautiful city and the people that could walk by, I suck you off."

Marc has to laugh at this and Luca smiles.

"I'm serious."

"Yeah well, in that case I'm not worried for the people that walk by but about Alex, who has the room next to me and Santi, who has the room on my other side, what if they find out?"

"Well, the balcony's are seperated by a wall so they won't be able to see only hear and if they do hear you, Alex knows about me and Santi has been with you for so long, I'm sure you could convince him of the fact you had a woman here."

Marc is still not convinced but Luca leans forward and kisses him, hand wandering down and covering Marc's crotch lightly, massaging and kneeding. After the kiss Marc slowly rises to his feet and places his feet at either side of Luca, grabbing the railing with his hands while Luca's hands grab his hips, Luca noses Marc's erection through the fabric of his jeans and slowly Luca slides his jeans and underwear down and his erection immediately jumps up, Luca smiles and his hand goes to it. The moment Luca curls his fingers around it Marc moans and he grabs the railing tighter. Luca leans slightly forward and kisses it gently, Luca's lips working a path to the top and when he reaches the tip he let's his tongue slowly move in a circle around it.

"Fuck." Marc moans above him.

Luca let's it disappear completely in his mouth and then his lips slide up again to let his tongue slip through the slit, Luca repeats this a few times until Marc is a groaning mess above Luca and he rolls his hips forward in small movements. His other hand starts to play with Marc's balls and sometimes wanders further back to play with his sensitive spot behind his balls always luring a strangled groan from his lips.

The Kalex rider feels Marc's hand going into his hair, gripping it but not too tight and when Luca's teeth softly crape the skin Marc's knees buckle.

"Oh fuck....so good."

Luca moves a little faster up and down and when Luca's finger pushes the spot behind his balls his grip in Luca's hair tightens and he has to make an effort not to thrust into that mouth, that delicious, warm mouth and that tongue that does the most sinfull things. Running around the tip, slipping through the slit and pushing away the foreskin to slip over his most sensetive spot. Marc moans deep in his throat and closes his eyes, head in his neck and without him knowing, Luca slips a hand in his own jeans, curling his fingers around his own shaft and starting to tug. 

Luca uses his free hand to move between Marc's cheeks and he carresses his perineum and he sucks hard, it doesn't take long for Marc to cum in his mouth and almost immediatly Luca cums too, smearing his chest with his cum. Slowly, Luca let's him slip out of his mouth, breathing raspy and Marc sit's down next to him and because Luca has his eyes closed he doesn't see Marc leans down and starts licking of Luca's seed from his chest and the younger squirms, fingers gripping Marc's hair. When the Spaniard is done, he looks at the Italian and kisses his lips before he pulls him in and get's to his feet to walk him to the bedroom. Usually Luca never stays the night because it's to dangerous but the younger is almost half alseep so Marc decides to let him stay and before he crawls in next to the Italian he set's his alarmclock at four.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The friday evening finds Marc and Dani together on the Honda floor, Vale being busy with sponsor abligations and for some reason they wanted Luca there too, something Vale has a hand in according to Marc, just to keep them apart. 

"You know,"Dani begins,"when and if you decide to go public with this, I will be behind you and Luca completly, ok?"

"Even though Vale doesn't agree?"

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you that no matter what Vale thinks of it, you'll always be one of my best friends."

"Thank you. Even thought I would love to shout from the rooftops how happy he makes me, I know that the media and the public and probably everyone else will never see us as Marc and Luca the couple, they will always see us as the 24 year old nemesis of Valentino Rossi that hooked up with his 19 year old teenager half brother, and even though I can handle the press I'm worried about how Luca will cope with it. I just want to keep this a secret for as long as possible, I just want to protect Luca."

"I know it's not easy, Marc, but there is no other option."

"I know," Marc answers before he looks at Dani,"I wanted to thank you."

"What for?" Dani asks and looks at Marc.

"For giving Luca my adress in Andorra, I was so happy when he showed up,"Dani sees Marc smile and he hears the fondness in his voice,"when I woke up the next morning, with him next to me, it felt so good and I was so happy, thinking how amazing it is that he really wants to be with me while he is convinced it should be the other way around."

"The other way around?" Dani asks.

"Yeah, he says that, being a five time worldchampion of which three in the premier class, can get me anyone I want but I don't want just anyone, I want him, I need him, Dani. I need him so much sometimes it scares me. Sometimes when I watch him in an unguarded moment, words just fail me to discribe how beautiful he is."

"Oh my god, you love him." Dani says.

"What?"

Marc looks at his former teammate with a jerk, eyes wide.

"You love Luca."

"I don't...." Dani raises his eyesbrows, almost daring Marc to deny it,"it's just...I've never really loved anyone so I don't really know how it feels like."

"Well, tell me this then; what do you feel when he's with you, when he touches you or when he kisses you."

"When he's with me I'm on cloud nine and I feel like I can deal with anything the world throws at me and when he touches me a electrical shock surges through me and when he kisses me....when he kissen me he steals my breath."

"Yeah, you love him alright,"Dani laughs and leans forward, catching Marc's eyes,"you need to tell him, he needs to know this."

"I know, I just don't want to scare him off."

"Well, take him with you to Andorra after the race, set a mood, candles, some wine maybe, music and bring it carefully."

"I had no idea you were such a romantic." Marc smiles.

"I'm not, it's just liberating to say it, to voice it after having to keep it inside for such a long time and it feels amazing when it's said back."

"Are we still talking about me and Luca?"

Dani looks away and blushes, telling Marc all he needs to know.

"Aww, you and Vale exchanged I love you's, that's so sweet."

"Shut up." Dani whispers.

"I'm happy for you, really."

"I know, I'm taking Vale back to Geneva after the race."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now I've been on the ranch, he wants to see how I live."

"He'll love the place."

"I hope so."

"Of course he will and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because it's yours."

At that moment Dani's phone beeps, indicating a message and when Dani reads it he get's up and pockets it.

"That was Vale, he's back."

"Go to him then, I'm sure you two could use some quality time together."

Marc walks Dani to the door and the older opens it to step outside.

"Dani?"

The older turns around and looks at Marc who suddenly has a very insecure look in his eyes and Dani closes the door to walk up to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you going to tell Vale about this? About me and Luca?"

"No, it's not my place, you and Luca should be the ones."

"Great, already looking forward to that then." Marc sighs.

"You want me to be there when you do?"

"Could you? I could use a shield."

Dani laughs and the two hug each other.

"Just let me know where and when and please, I know it's hard but don't wait to long, you don't want a repeat of what happened on the ranch, do you?"

"No I really don't."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When Dani arrives in the room of the Italian he's eating but he abandons his food to walk to the Spaniard and gives him a hug.

"I missed you." he says.

"Missed you too."

Vale let's him go and walks back to sit down and continues his dinner.

"Hope you weren't to bored all this time."

"No, I was fine."

Dani decides not to tell him he spent the evening with Marc, knowing Vale will press on and luckely he let's the subject drop. After the Italian has his plate empty he places it on the table and pulls Dani on his lap, the Spaniard straddles him and his arms move around his neck while Vale's arms circle his waist and his hands rest on his buttocks.

"I really missed you, cara." Vale whispers.

Dani smiles and leans in to let their lips meet in a sweet soft kiss, just lips and a bit of teeth. The longer the kiss lasts, the more both riders feel their body respond and eventually Vale breaks the kiss to look at Dani, dark pools of lust and the Spaniard shivers.

"As much as I would love to continue this, we do have a race tomorrow."

"I know."

"Stay?"

"Sure."

Vale smiles and with Dani in his arms he walks to the bedroom where he places him on the ground, both riders undress before they crawl into bed, Vale's longer body curled around the other and Dani marvels at the fact how good it feels, how natural, how loved he feels and how safe it feels.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Vale wins the race on sunday, to the delight of his fans and Dani ends the race as six. Marc, however is missing from the standings and Dani wonders what happened. When he sees the video footage of what happened he can't believe it. Marc places a move on Vale for first, sliding up on the inside but Vale, in a very bold and almost rude way, closes the door. Marc has no choice but to pull up the bike but can't avoid Vale's rear tyre with his front and the Honda rider tumbles over, leg stuck under the bike while he is being dragged over the track and only when the bike and his rider slide into the gravel, Marc's leg is released. In all his years Dani has never seen Vale being so aggressive towards another rider and when the Yamaha rider, after he has changed in his motorhome, walks through the paddock he sees Alex and he stops the younger Marquez.

"Is Marc ok?" he asks.

"I don't know, I'm on my way to the hospital now."

"He's in the hospaital?"

"Yeah, dr Saza suspects his ancle is bruised but he's not sure, send Marc to the hospital to do some scans and also his lower leg is pretty banged up."

"Yeah I saw it got stuck under the bike."

"His leather was torn, Dani,"Alex says and leans in a little more,"seeing your relationship with him I know you will always defend Valentino but.."

"No,"Dani says, raising his hand and stopping Alex,"he went to far, I'll talk to him about it."

"Thanks."

"Let me know when you know something?"

"Sure."

When he returns to his hotelroom he almost immediatly walks out again, deciding to wait for Vale in his room and when he opens the door he's just in time to duck away and avoid a vase that's thrown his way and he hears it shatter against the wall.

"Oh my god, Dani, I'm so sorry, I thought you were Vale." a very shocked Luca says, mouth covered with his hands.

"Obviously."

"Do you know how Marc is?" Luca asks.

The Italian walks towards him and Dani can see the worry in his eyes.

"No, sorry, Alex is on his way to the hospital, would let me know if he knows something."

"Marc is in the hospital?" Luca asks, sounding breathless.

"Yeah,"Dani says and leads Luca to the couch to sit him down and he sits down next to him, hand rubbing the Italian's back soothingly,"dr Saza says his ancle is bruised and wants to know for sure it's not broken, and according to Alex his lowerleg is pretty banged up too because it got stuck under the bike, said the leather was torn."

"Oh my god, I should be with him,"Luca says and lays his head in his hands,"I _need_ to be with him, Dani."

"I know, and I'm sure he would want to have you there too but it would raise to many questions."

"I know."

When Vale finally returns it's in the early evening, Italian already showered and changed and both Dani and Luca turn their heads towards him and the smile disappears from Vale's face when he sees them.

"You!"

Luca jumps up and before Dani has the change the Kalex rider stomps towards him.

"Are you fucking crazy!" Luca yells and pushes Vale.

"What are you talking about?" Vale answers and walks backwards, ending up next to Dani.

"He's talking about your fight with Marc." Dani explains.

"It was just that, a fight," Vale says, shrugging his shoulders and turning to Dani but when he wants to kiss the Spaniard, he steps back,"oh come on, Dani, Marc does these things all the time."

"I know but you don't, you let yourself be dragged down to his level."

"Dani!" Luca yells, stomping his feet and balling his fist.

"I just mean that we are used to see those things from Marc but not from you, you made him fall, he's in the hospital, he could miss his homerace next week."

"Not my problem." Vale shrugs.

"Did you do this because we're together?" Luca asks.

"I thought that was put on hold?" Vale asks, looking at his younger brother.

"Well, we're back on, I visited him in Andorra and we made up, we decided to be commited to each other."

"No, you can't, you're making a mistake."

"Then let me make it!"

"I just want to protect you from getting hurt!"

"I know you do, but I'm not a child, I'm an adult, please treat me like that, Vale, and if Marc turns out to be a mistake, which I truly hope he isn't, then I have to find that out for myself."

Luca turns around and walks out, door slamming shut behind him, leaving Vale baffled.

"How did he even know the adress."

"I gave it to him." Dani says.

"You what?" Vale asks and turns around to Dani.

"Both were miserable without the other, I just slipped him the note leaving it up to him what to do with it. He's right, though, I know you want to protect him and that is only natural and I know he's just nineteen but he's not a child, he's a grown man and if Marc does turn out to be a mistake he needs to figure that out for himself, it doesn't matter what you say, how much you badmouth Marc, how hard you try to put him in a bad light, Luca won't listen, it will only push him away from you further."

"He'll regret this."

"If and when he does, he will need you, Vale, he will come to you for comfort but he won't if you aren't on speaking turns, let it go." 

Dani walks away but Vale grabs his wrist and stops him.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room, let me go."

"What, why?"

"What you did was wrong," Vale wants to say something but Dani silences him with his free hand,"and when you realize that, you know where I am."

"Dani..."

"Let me go, Vale."

Dani looks at him sharply and Vale releases him before the Spaniard walks away to his own room. When he is back he sees Alex send him a message, saying Marc's ancle is 'just' bruised and not broken and he has a burnwound on his leg caused by the exhaust that was pressed against his leg. Dani quickly sends a text to Luca and he immediatly gets one back in wich the Italian thanks him.


	22. chapter 21

The next morning Dani wakes up from someone knocking on his door very early, so early Dani is still in bed and just when he wants to pull the covers over himself he hears a familiar voice.

"Dani, please open up!" Vale yells.

Dani gets out of bed, pulling on a robe and closing it before he walks to the door and opens it. Almost immediatly Vale holds up his phone, showing him a message.

_'I'm sorry about what happened in the race and that you got hurt, I crossed a line and I hope you can race in Catalunya.'_

Dani reads before he looks at Vale who nods towards the screen again and Dani sees he got a reply from Marc.

_'Thank you for saying that and I accept your apoligy, I'm fine and I'll see you there.'_

"We're good, Marc and me,"Vale says and looks at Dani," we're good too?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If you really mean it or just said it to get on my good side again."

"I mean it, I really do, I realized I was wrong and I should have known better."

Dani looks at Vale and he can see in his eyes he does really mean it. 

"Yeah you should have."

"Can I come in? Please, I just...I _really_ missed you." Vale says and his eyes light up.

Dani rolls his eyes and he steps aside and let's his teammate in to close the door behind him. He barely has the time to turn around before arms circle his waist and he is pulled against a hard chest and he feels the Italian's breath against his neck making him shiver.

"I missed holding you, cara,"Vale slowly lets go and looks at him,"I'm really sorry."

"I know you are. And maybe you should apoligize to Luca too."

"Because of last night?" Vale asks surprised.

"No, because he's with Marc which means that an attack on Marc is an attack on Luca, what happens to Marc has his effect on Luca too."

"Right, that makes sense, I would want one too if someone attacked you. Do I have to do that know cause, I really, _really_ missed you last night."

Vale smiles and rocks on the heel of his feet and Dani laughs.

"Well, go on then, it's not like I'm going to stop you."

Vale closes the distance between then and cups Dani's cheek to let their lips meet in a soft sweet kiss, fingers of the other hand losening the robe and sliding it open to let his arm circle his waist, fingers sliding up over his spine. After the kiss Dani looks at the Italian, flushed and out of breath.

"Go back to your room and pack, our flight to Geneva leaves in 4 hours."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

At that same time Alex pulls up in the parking of the hospital underneath the building to pick up Marc. The Repsol rider is already waiting for him and together they walk outside, or limp in Marc's case. When the get to the car some journalists have gathered already and take pictures and ask Marc al sorts of questions he friendly answers. When they get in the car Alex starts the engine to drive off and a hand reaches out to touch Marc who yelps and he looks back, eyes locking with blue's, who's owner is hunched behind Alex' seat.

"Luca!" he says.

His face lights up and he turns in his seat but Alex lays a hand against his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't, we're still being watched."

"Right."

Marc sits straight again but slips his hand to the back and immediatly Luca laces their fingers together, pressing a kiss to the back.

"Babe.."

"I'm here, mi amor, I'm with you."

"Alex, thanks, really."

"You're welcome, I thought you would want to see him and Luca was really worried about you." he says, shrugging his shoulders.

When they are on the road and safe from prying eyes Alex stops the car at a carpark to give Marc the change to climb in the back before he drives away again. Marc settles with his back against the door, hurt leg on the seat and Luca settles against him, head on his shoulder and arms around his waist while Marc's arm slips around his shoulders.

"It's so good to see you." Marc whispers.

"It's good to see you too, I was so worried about you."

"I'll be okay, babe."

"I'm happy it isn't broken, that you can race in Catalunya, I was so angry at Vale for what he did, he was way out of line."

"He was and he realized that too, he send me a text to apoligize to me."

"He did?" Luca asks and looks at him.

"Yeah."

For a moment the two look at each other before Marc cups his cheek and pulls Luca towards him and into a kiss, a kiss that soon turns deeper and Luca moans into it but when they hear Alex clear their throat they let go, smiling.

"Sorry, Alex."

"I'm happy that you found each other really, just...try to keep it g-rated ok?"

"Ok."

Luca settles against Marc's chest again and closes his eyes, listening to Marc's steady heartbeat and his fingers weaving through his hair, lulling him to sleep.

After a drive of several hours, Alex parks the car in front of a diner and he kills the engine before turning in his seat. What he sees makes him smile, Luca is cuddled up against Marc and the repsol rider has placed his cheek on the Italian's head, both are sleeping and Alex hates to wake them but nevertheles he says Marc's name. The older stirs and opens his eyes, looking at Alex.

"Hey, sorry to wake you but, you want something to eat?"

"Sure, some food would be good, coffee too."

"Right, be back soon."

Alex opens the door to get out but Marc says his name and the younger Marquez looks at him.

"Thank you for inviting Luca even though you don't really agree with it."

"Marc, it's not..."

"No, it's okay, I know it's difficult for you but it means a lot to me he's here."

"I can't deny that it is strange to see you with a man, and the fact that he is a _teenager_ and also your biggest rival's younger brother just makes it weirder, but it also feels right to see you with him,"Alex says and wrinkles his nose,"does that make sense to you?"

"In a way,"Marc says and looks at Luca,"it feels good too, it feels _so good,_ Alex."

"You really care a lot about him don't you?"

"More then I ever thought was possible to care about someone." Marc says and pushes some hair behind Luca's ear.

"Ouch." Alex says, feighing hurt.

"Someone who's not family,"Marc says, looking at his younger brother,"he just has this way of looking at me, of making me feel...I've never experienced something like that..and the fact that he is Valentino Rossi's half-brother is just bad luck. I know how life changing it will be when we go public and I'm not talking for me, I can handle myself in front of the media but Luca....The media will jump him as soon as they get wind of this, they will hunt him. Not because he has a relationship with a man but because he has a relationship with _me._ They will drag Vale into this, they will force Luca, or try to force him to say things he might regret later."

"You want to protect him." Alex states.

"I do, so much but I also know we can't hide this forever and I don't want to either, I tried to stop it, I really did but...."

"Marc,"Alex interrupts his older brother,"you don't have to justify this to me, even though I might have a bit trouble with this, that's my problem, not yours, it's obvlious he means the world to you and I'm sure you do to him too."

"He does," Marc says and lays his cheek on Luca's head,"and I hope I do."

"Well, never thought I would ever say this but, you two are very cute together."

"Yeah?" Marc smiles.

"Yeah, and now I have the time to look at Luca properly, I can understand why you fell for him."

"What?" Marc asks and frowns.

"He's hot." Alex says and looks at Luca.

"Alex!"

"What? He is."

Alex tilts his head to have a better look at the sleeping Italian.

"Hey, look at me." Marc says and Alex looks at his brother.

"Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous, you're not gay."

"Not yet." Alex says, wriggling his eyebrows, eyes straying to Luca again.

"Yeah well, this one is mine." Marc says and pulls Luca closer.

"Aw, you are jealous and very possesive too, don't worry, bro, I'm just kidding, be back soon."

Alex gets out and shuts the door making Luca stir in Marc's arms before opening his eyes. 

"Hey babe." Marc says.

Luca looks up at Marc and smiles.

"Hey, mi amor."

Luca cuddles up closer but the muscles in his back protest because of the position he has been in for more then four hours and he moans. Slowly he sits up and he stretches making his sweater ride up and reveal a sliver of skin and Marc just can't help but carress it with his finger. Luca laughs and looks at the Repsol rider.

"Couldn't resist."

"S'okay."

"Come here."

Luca moves closer to Marc and the Spaniard's hand moves around his neck pulling the Kalex rider towards him and a slow, deep, intens kiss follows. When the break apart both are panting.

"You know what I would really love to do right now?" Marc whispers against Luca's lips.

"What?"

"Go to the nearest hotel, book a room and just fucking _ruin_ you."

"I'm ok with that."

"I'm afraid Alex wouldn't."

Both chuckle and Luca leans back to look at him.

"No, and he's been so sweet, inviting me to pick you up and then drive us to Andorra to spend some time together. Where are we?"

"Somewhere halfway I think, Alex went to get some food and coffee."

"Oh that sounds really good too,"Luca says and smiles,"and you mean the world to me too, Marc."

"Hey, you were supposed to be asleep." Marc says accusing.

"Sorry, but it was such a sweet convo between brothers I didn't wanted to interrupt you."

"It's okay."

"You're really worried about me? For when this comes out?"

"I am, like I said, I can handle the media but you don't have much experience with that, they can be brutal at times."

"That's sweet of you, that you want to protect me and just so you know, Alex really isn't my type so you have nothing to worry about."

At that moment the door of the passenger seat in the front opens and Alex get's in, he has a bit trouble seeing he has three bags and three coffee's in hand and Luca leans forward to take two bags that he gives to Marc and then he takes the coffee's.

"Thanks."Alex says.

Alex settles himself on the seat with his food while Luca slides against the other door and he places the food in between them before they start eating.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

After a four hour flight and a drive of almost one hour Dani drives through the gate and pulls up on the driveway that leads to his house, this time it's Vale that looks around, taking in the surrounding. Compared to the ranch it's very different, there are alot of high trees, ensuring no one can see them from the street and thus providing much privacy not only outside but also inside the house. In front of the house there is a fountain with a statue of a dolfhin that cascades water into the fountain and there are a couple of waterlilies floating in it. They take the luggage out of the back of the car and walk towards the house witch is painted white and has blue shutters. Dani leads the Italian to the double front door and after he opened the door, he gestures for him to go in first. While Dani gives Vale the time to explore, he brings their luggage to the bedroom.

When he stands in the hall he sees three archways, one to the left that leads to a kitchen and two in front of him and he walks through the left one first. The Italian finds himself in a spacious living room. It strikes him immediately that the floor and walls are also painted white and it has black furniture. A large luxurious sofa, two smaller fautteuls, a black shiny coffee table and a large wide screen tv on the wall. There are glass windows from floor to ceiling that give a full view on the garden that has a large lawn a swimmingpool and hut tub and a specious terras with a loungeset.

The kitchen and living room are separated from each other by a thin white wall with an archway in it. The kitchen is white with black cabinets, a black refrigerator and black appliances, against the wall on the other side is a wooden table with four chairs and at the back is a single glass door to the garden.

The other room is Dani's workroom, it has a cabinet with all sorts of prizes and there is a desk with computer pushed against the wall and the walls are decorated with certificates that come with said prizes.

Just when Dani is done upstairs, he turns around and he sees Vale standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe and arms crossed.

"I love it." he says.

"Really? It's very different then the ranch."

"I know, but a ranch is supposed to breath out....authentication, it's supposed to feel old-fashioned. This is you, it's gorgeous, Dani."

"Thank you."

Vale walks around Dani and looks around, the bedroom is the reverse from what he saw downstairs, black walls and black carpet with a huge white four poster bed where white satin sheets are laying on and white wardrobes, chests of drawers and dressing tables. In one corner of the room is a door leading to a large luxurious bathroom furnished in the same colors as the bedroom, large walk-in-shower, much to what he has on the ranch in his own bedroom, bathtub on a slightly raised floor in the middle of the room and two black sink cupboard with both a white ceramic bowl on it.

"Love the bowls,"Vale says and turns around to Dani,"and the bathtub."

Dani smiles and sees the Italian walking up to him, stopping right in front of him and leaning in to kiss him on the lips. Vale cups his cheek and turns his face to deepen it, swallowing the soft moans falling over the Spaniards lips and the sounds go straight to the Italian's cock. Vale backs Dani up untill they stand in the bedroom. His hands slip under Dani's sweater and pulls it off before he breaks the kiss and lays his forehead against Dani's. He barely has the time to catch his breath when Dani pulls the older down and the kiss continues, this time Dani removes Vale's sweater and fingers slowly trail down over lean muscles, breath hitching and the fingers open his beltbuckle, pop open the button of his jeans and pull the zipper down. Dani moves his hands around Vale's waist and he slips them under the jeans and boxer and in one movement pushes them down slim hips. When Vale's cock springs free Dani chuckles and he looks at the Italian, eyes dark with lust and desire and this time it's Vale that initiates the next kiss and to undress the Spaniard slowly and he smiles when he feels Dani is just as hard.

For a moment they stand like that, the only sound in the room their harsh breathing before Dani takes Vale's hand and walks to the bed, he lays back the sheet and get's in, sliding to the side, leaving room for the Italian who looks at Dani like he is some sort of treasure for him and he thinks back to the words he said on their first evening on the ranch.

"Did you mean it?" he suddenly hears himself ask.

"Mean what?"

Vale frowns and steps in bed too, turning towards Dani and the Spaniard bites his lip.

"What you said, that first night on the ranch, about what you see when you look at me."

Vale smiles and cups Dani's cheek to pull him in for a short kiss.

"Every word, cara, you are beautiful, the most gorgeous and stunning man I have ever seen."

Vale leans forward to kiss him again, soon lips open and tongues find each other, the Spaniard being pushed back into the soft cushions and he opens his legs for the Italian to settle between them, hips are being rocked forward and up, causing delicious friction and soon the room is filled with the sounds of little moans and gasps for breath. Fingers carress and find their way to sensitive spots, making even more soft noises falling from their lips. Suddenly Vale comes up a little and straddles Dani, breaking the kiss and placing his hands next to the Spaniard's head, eyes locking in on each other and Vale let's one hand wander down to lay Dani's cock between his legs before the Italian stretches his legs, rocking his hips forward and moaning when the Spaniard's cock brushes over his perineum and hole. Vale leans forward kisses his lips and makes a path to his ear.

"I need you, Dani."

"I need you too."

"I want you to top me." Vale says and rocks his hips forward and canting them.

Dani freezes, and turns his head to look at Vale.

"You mean now?"

"Yeah, I know you've never topped before and if you're not ready we'll just wait but I really want to feel you inside me, cara."

"You're serious? You'd let me top you?" Dani asks, still a bit surprised at the request.

"Of course."

"I don't know how..."

"It's just like fucking a woman, just a bit tighter and I'll prepare myself, don't worry."

Vale looks into Dani's eyes, searching for discomfort or hesitation but he sees none.

"Ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, ok."

"You have lube?"

"Uhm...I don't know, to be honest, sorry."

"That's ok, luckely I came prepared." Vale smirks.

He slides off Dani and reaches out for his bag, fishing out a tube of lube and holding it up. Dani smiles and Vale straddles him again, squeezing in the tube and pouring an amount on his fingers before he places one hand on the headboard and he brings the other around himself, eyes locking with Dani's who's hands curl around Vale's hips. The moment Vale pushes a finger inside himself Dani can _feel_ it, he can feel the muscles in the Italian's hips tense and automatically Dani's thumbs soothingly rub circles in his skin, soft and caring before he moves one hand forward and tugs Vale's cock a couple of times. He continues with this untill Vale has two fingers inside him, siccoring himself open, all the while the teammates keep looking at each other, seeing the love they hold for the other there slowly make way for lust and desire. 

"Stop." Vale breathes out.

Dani stops tugging his cock and places his hand on his hip again and Vale pushes in a third finger, hips rocking backwards, soft moans falling from his lips and finally, after what seems like an eternity for Dani, the Italian pulls his fingers back and raises himself up, taking Dani's cock in his hand and lining it up with his slick hole.

"You ready, cara?"

"Yes, god yes..."

In one smooth move, Vale sinks down on Dani's cock, air momentarily pushes from the Spaniard's longs with the sudden tightness and he closes his eyes while his fingers squeeze the skin on Vale's hips.

"Oh fuck."

Vale leans forward and takes the headboard with both hands, slowly starting to rock his hips forward and back, eyes focussed on the look of pure bliss on Dani's face, soon the Spaniard rolls his hips up and when he touches the Italian's prostate the older moans, head thrown back. Dani opens his eyes, trailing his look over a long slender neck, down over muscles that tense and relax with the movements he makes and finally to the place where they are connected and when Dani moves just right he can see his cock sliding inside the Italian and Dani eyes move up again stopping at that familiar face that is contorted of pleasure and those unruly curls and suddenly Dani is overwhelmed when he realizes he is fucking nine times worldchampion Valentino Rossi, his childhood hero, and he loves it. Loves the feeling of being inside him, of being gripped like a vice, loves hearing those soft whimpers that leave his mouth, loves hearing the Italian words falling from those lips. 

Although it is like fucking a woman, like Vale said, just tighter, it feels _so much better_ and _so much more right_ , and soon he starts to thrust up faster and harder into the Italian. 

"Yes, like that, cara, fuck me hard, make me feel it."

Dani grips Vale's hips tighter, sure to leave bruises and starts thrusting up even faster and deeper and soon the Italian starts mumbling in his native tongue, Dani doesn't understand a word of it but it only heightens his longing, wanting to hear more of those noises and he starts to thrust up feverishly. Feeling his own climax approaching, Dani closes his eyes, focussing on Vale's moans, his breathing.

_"Dani..."_

The Spaniard opens his eyes and the moment he looks into dark pools full of lust and desire both tumble over the edge, moaning and grunting. Exhausted the Italian let's himself fall beside the Spaniard, breathing hard and when he is back to his senses, Dani reaches out for some tissues and cleans himself up before he rolls on his side, head supported by his hand and he looks at Vale, still breathing hard, eyes closes and curls sticking against his forehead and he is such a sight to behold in the afterglow of his orgasm.

"Thank you."

Vale licks his lips and opens his eyes to look at him.

"The pleasure was all mine," he smiles,"that was fucking amazing ánd the first time, if I recall correcty, I came without even being touched."

Dani chuckles and Vale looks at him.

"Come here, cara."

Vale opens his arms and Dani gladly moves towards him to let himelf be embraced by him, pulled close and he lays his head on his teammates shoulder, arm around his waist while Vale let's his fingers slide up and down his upperarm making the smaller shiver. The Italian turns his head and kisses the top of his head.

"Sleep?"

"Sleep." Dani confirms.


	23. chapter 22

A couple of hundred miles to the west, Alex pulls up on Marc's driveway, stepping out and opening the backdoor for Marc who carefully get's out. Luca hurriedly walks around the car to support his lover who chuckles.

"I'm not a cripple, I can walk."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I appreciate it." 

Marc takes Luca's hand and squeezes it softly making the younger smile and while Luca and Alex bring their luggage inside Marc sit's down on the couch, hurt leg on the cushion and after Alex said goodbye to his brother Luca walks him back to the car.

"Thank you for this, Alex, for helping us."

"You're welcome, just take care of him, make sure he can race for his homefans."

"Don't worry, I will."

Luca's keeps watching untill Alex is out of sight before he walks back inside and into the livingroom.

"You need anything?" he asks.

"Just one thing."

"What's that?"

"You."

Marc smiles and opens his arms for Luca who gladly takes the offer, sliding in close.

"I waited for him in his room sunday, hurled a vase at him as soon as the door opened but it turned out to be Dani."

"Oh God, please tell me you didn't hit him." Marc says, face showing horror.

"No, I didn't, luckely for him I have a terrible aim." he smiles.

"So, I'm guessing he knows about us then."

"Yeah he does, he wasn't very happy with it, he's convinced I'm making a mistake and that you'll hurt me."

"I would never hurt you, I'd rather kill myself before I do that."

"I want to see your leg." Luca suddenly says.

"Luca...."

Marc sighs but Luca has already turned and very cautiously he pushes up his jeans to reveal a leg that is littered in bruises and a small patch that is held in place by some tape and Luca moves a finger over it making Marc winch.

"God Marc..." he whispers.

"Hey," Marc turns Luca's face towards him,"it'll heal, I'll be fine."

Marc smiles and weaves his fingers through the younger's hair, eventually pulling him in for a long slow deep kiss. 

"How about we take a bath, I need to change the bandage on the wound too."

"Ok."

Luca gives Marc a kiss before he walks ahead to the bathroom upstairs and opens the faucet and while the water is filling the bathtub Luca hears Marc walking into the bathroom.

"What scent you want in it?" he asks.

"Just pick something, babe."

Luca nods and pick a bottle, tipping it over and pouring it in creating a generous amount of foam and the Italian laughs.

"Look at...."

The words however die on his lips when he sees a very very naked Marc Marquez standing, eyes slowly wandering over the most beautiful, most stunning body he has ever seen, realizing this is the first time he has the change to see him like this and he is absolutly breathtaking. 

"You like what you see?" Marc asks, winking at him.

"Fuck yes, you're so beautiful, Marc."

"The water."

"What?"

"The bath."

"Oh,"Luca turns his head and is just in time to close the faucet,"your fault."

"I'll make it up to you."

Slowly Marc steps into the bath and let's himself sink down, hissing with the heat that engulfs him and slightly winching when the wound comes into contact with the water and when he sit's he looks up at Luca.

"Well, are you going to join me or are you gonna stay there, just watching me?"

Luca blushes and undresses himself before he sit's in the bath too behind Marc to avoid his burnwound. Luca let's his arms snake around Marc's waist and he lays his cheek on his shoulder, breathing out slowly. Marc's hands lie on his knees and his thumbs make slow circles over the skin and when his breathing evens out Luca looks at the Spaniard.

"You falling asleep on me?" he asks suddenly.

"I'm not." he says.

Luca slowly let's his hands go up and unintentionally make contact with his nipples making Marc moan low. Luca chuckles and repeats the motion a couple of times untill he hears his breathing is becoming shallow. One hand slowly wanders down and dips into the water while his other hand keeps assaulting his nipple. When Luca's fingers reach the v of his hips he first lets it move over the Spaniard's inner thigh before it goes for it's target and when he curls his fingers around it he smiles when he feels he is hard.

"Luca...." he breaths out.

"Sshh.." 

Slowly he let his hand move up and down, back up and down again and Luca feels Marc's grip on his knees tighten and his hips rock forward with every move Luca's hand makes.

"You feel so good, mi amor."Luca whispers in his ear, licking the shell.

Luca moves his hand a little faster and when he carresses Marc's nipple the Repsol rider comes with a moan. Luca let's him ride his orgasm out slowly, softly kissing his neck.

Luca smiles and leans forward to kiss Marc on the lips before both get out and while Marc wraps a towel around his waist and walks into the bedroom Luca stays behind to drain the water and clean up. When he walks into the bedroom, also with a towel around his waist Marc is sitting on the bed, hurt leg layd on the matrass and Luca sit's on his haunches to look at it.

"Does it hurt?" he asks.

"No, did hurt like hell when they ripped the leather off."

Luca cringes with the thought and looks up.

"Sorry."

"S'okay, you know what I was thinking about when they did?"

"What?"

"You,"Marc reaches out and cups his cheek,"it helped."

"I'm glad."

"Can you put this on?" he asks.

He hands Luca a small tube and the Italian squeezes a bit on his fingers before he rubs it over the wound, Marc flinches and Luca looks up at him.

"Sorry, mi amor."

"Don't worry."

After Luca is done he puts a new bandage on it and fastens it with some tape and leans forward to press a soft kiss on top before he looks at Marc.

"Better?"

"Better."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When later that day Marc and Luca are playing on the playstation and Luca has to pee, Marc's phone rings and he picks it up.

"Hey son, your mama and I saw what happened in the race, are you okay?" Marc hears his dad ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bruised leg and a burnwound from the exhaust."

"Can you race in Catalunya?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good...."

"Hey mi amor..." Luca suddenly says.

Marc swings his arm towards the Italian indicating he should be quiet and Luca stops dead in his tracks but it seems to be too late.

"Mi amor?" his dad says,"doesn't that mean 'dear' in Italian? And it sounded like a man."

"Uhm, yes, papa, to both."

Marc locks eyes with Luca, the younger looking a bit shocked.

"Why is he calling you that?"

"Well,"Marc looks at Luca and beckons him to come over and sit next to him."because we're in a relationship."

Silence on the other end of the phone, being raised in a very catholic place, being in a relationship with a man is highly frowned upon. 

"Are you serious about this?"

"Very, we both are, dad."

Marc hears his father breathing in a deep sigh.

"Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad I'm just....taken by surprise. Not about the fact that you're with a man I mean, I know....I know you've always liked men and well...I just always thought you would...."

"Would what?"

"End up with a woman and get married and have children, give your mother and me grandchildren."

"There's always Alex." Marc jokes but his father is not laughing.

"You know what I mean, Marc."

"Yeah I know, but stil....gay couples can marry and adopt in most countries now."

"That's different, the kid would have two fathers, a kid needs a mother, Marc, it needs the love and care only a mother can provide for." Julia says sternly.

"That's bullshit...."

"Marc Marquez Alenta!"

When Marc hears his father using his full name he feels like a little child that is chided.

"Sorry, dad."

Marc closes his eyes and heaves a deep breath, looking up when Luca sits down besides him lacing their fingers.

"How old is he?" Julia suddenly asks.

"I don't see...."

"Answer the question, Marc."

"Nineteen." Marc answers, hearing Julia talking that stern, answering is almost automatically for Marc.

"Jesus, Marc, he's a kid!"

"No he's not. He's old enough to drink or vote, he's an adult for the law."

"He's a teenager! You are an adult man!"

"Dad, please....stop yelling at me." Marc says.

As if sensing his distress, Luca moves a little closer, arm wrapping around his shoulders and fingers gripping his tightly.

"So, when are you seeing each other? I mean, you are all over the world for most of the year, how do you know you're serious about this if you hardly see each other? Unless it's another rider...then you would have almost every weekend to spend together.."

"Dad..." Marc says and get's up, fingers slipping from Luca's.

"It's another rider isn't it? And he's Italian, nineteen years young, he's Moto2?"

"He's Moto2," Marc says,"can we please stop talking about this?"

"Whatever you want. You still want us to come to Catalunya?"

"You still want to come?" Marc asks surprised.

"Of course Marc, you're our son, we love you no matter what and we will always stand behind you."

"Then stand behind me in this!" he suddenly yells,"I know you're raised as a Catholic but we're living in the twenty-first century, for god's sake, not in the Middle Ages! If you really love me you will accept me the way I am and you will also accept Luca as my boyfriend!"

Suddenly Marc's eyes get wide and he realizes his mistake.

"Luca? As in Luca Marini? As in Valentino Rossi's half brother?"

"Yes."

"God Marc, you're sleeping with the enemy!"

"I'm not sleeping with the enemy, dad, Luca is not Vale!"

"It's the same flesh and blood!"

"I don't care!"

Julia takes a deep breath before he speaks again.

"I uh....I will get back to you on what your mother and I will do about Catalunya."

"What?"

"Goodbye Marc."

"No, dad wait, please..." Marc says and stands up, making his hand slip from Luca's but it's already to late and he lowers the phone and looks at it as if the thing itself yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Marc."

The Italian get's up but instead of walking towards him, he stays at a distance, fidgeting with his fingers.

"You want me to leave?"

"What? Why would I want you to leave?" Marc asks and looks at Luca.

"Because, you just had a fight with your dad, about me, about us and I know how close you are with your dad, he's always been with you and supported you and I can ruin that and.....I don't know. I could understand it if you would want to take a break to see...."

"Whoah, Luca," Marc says and walks up to the Italian, who has been taking some more distance from Marc, but the Spaniard takes his hands in his,"I do not want to take a break from you."

"But your parents are not just anyone, Marc, they put you on this world, they raised you, they taught you everything you know."

"I know that, babe, and I have always been with my parents for my whole life and I'm very gratefull for everything they did for me but my parents have both been raised very catholic and they're very old fashioned meaning that we will really have to do our best to get them to accept you ánd us but we will, they won't risk losing me, trust me."

Marc smiles and looks at Luca, blue eyes looking at him insecure, scared even and Marc wraps the younger up in a hug.

"And it's also because of who I am is it?"

"Yeah, what happened in Sepang, dad blames Vale for that, says he kicked me off the bike and could have seriously hurt me. I know he didn't really hit me and I know that I'm also not in the clear with my behavior but...."

"Don't worry, I understand it, I understand his point of view, an attack on you is an attack on him, it's natural. It's just like what Vale did in Mugello and how I reacted to that."

"Yeah, I guess you could compare the two."

"So, are they coming to Catalnuya?" Luca asks.

"They don't know yet."

"You called me your boyfriend." Luca says.

"Well, you are, babe."

Luca smiles and snuggles deeper into Marc's arms, closing his eyes, enjoing the feeling of strong arms around him. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When Dani wakes up later it's already in the beginning of the afternoon, next to him Vale is still sleeping and the Spaniard takes a moment to look at the nine times worldchampion. Lying on his back, chest moving up and down slowly, lips slightly parted and curls all messed up and suddenly Dani feels a wave of love for his teammate. 

He has known he'd wanted Vale for quite some time and has fantasized about being with him and everytime he felt that warm feeling when he did but now, now that the Italian is really his, is in his bed in his house in Geneva he realizes that that warm feeling doesn't even come close to how it actually makes him feel. He slowly reaches out his hand and fingers softly trace a path down, carressing strong muscles before they go up again and a soft moan escapes the Italian's lips making Dani smile, carefully he leans down to give Vale a quick kiss on the lips, making him stir but he doesn't wake up, before he slips out and pulls on his boxer.

Dani walks down the stairs, contemplating what to make, breakfast or brunch, defenitly coffee though and when he waits for the machine to be done, his eyes fall on the monitor that show his driveway outside the gate and he frowns when he sees a government vehicle stop, a man stepping out and a large white envelope that he slips in the mailbox and drives off again.

Dani takes the coffee and walks outside, at the gate he opens the mailbox and retrieves the envelope from the mailbox that is decorated in the top right corner by the Swiss police sign. Interest peaked Dani sits down on a low brick wall, places his coffee down and opens the envelope and when he reads it all the wind is knocked out of his lungs.

He has no idea how long he had been sitting there but when he hears someone calling his name he looks up, all of a sudden shivering because he's still only in his boxer and he looks at his coffee and when he picks it up it's cold.

"Dani, what are you doing out here?" Vale says and kneels down before him,"what's that?"

Dani looks at the letter in his hand and then he remembers.

"He's out." Dani says, voice hoarse.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"He's out, Vale,"Dani says again and jumps up, walking up and down the driveway,"Jamy is out."

"What? You said he got ten years, did he escape?"

"Yeah, according to this with a bunch of other guy's, like six, they all went their seperate ways so it takes a lot of time and manpower to track them,"Dani turns towards the Italian and raises his hands,"he's out, Vale."

"Well, I suppose they're doing their best to find him."

"They are but, there are four other convicts that were in there for murder so they have their priority."

"Should I be worried?"Vale asks and Dani can hear the worry in his voice while the Italian walks up to him,"is he going to come after you, Dani?"


	24. chapter 23

While Luca is outside swimming Marc is answering his mail and when he looks outside at the Italian in his pool he realizes he still needs to tell Luca something. He starts rummaging around for some thing to help him and luckely he finds everything he needs, now he only needs some time alone and Marc smiles when he get's an idea. He closes the laptop and walks outside, watching for a moment how Luca's long slender body is cleaving through the water perfectly. At the end of the pool Luca stops and leans his arms on the side of the pool, looking up at Marc.

"Hey." 

"Hey."

Luca hoists himself out of the pool and walks towards Marc, leaving a trail of water behind him but the only thing Marc sees is a beautiful half naked man walking up to him.

"You're staring." Luca says and kisses the Spaniard.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, you're allowed to you know."

Luca walks away to grab a towel and dry himself, meanwhile looking out over the city beneath him, smiling when he feels two arms around his waist and lips in his neck. The Kalex rider turns in his arms and lays his arm around Marc's neck to seal their lips in a kiss before Marc looks at him.

"Would you mind going to this Chinese place around the corner to grab some food for us?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"I'm a regulair there, they know what I like, you just order whatever you want."

"Ok. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed."

After about half an hour and lot's of kisses later Luca walks away and when Marc is alone he get's everything ready and just when the door opens he sit's himself down on the couch, very nervous about this. Slowly the door opens and when Luca comes in he stops dead at his track when he sees the room, the light is dimmed, there is soft music playing and everywhere are lit candles.

"What is this?"

"I, uh...."Marc slides forward and places his elbows on his knees,"I need to tell you something."

"What?" 

Luca starts to get nervous, the tone of Marc's voice not sounding very stable at all and the fact that he keeps looking away ensures that a knot is forming in his stomach.

"Oh my god," he whispers and drops the food on the floor,"you're breaking up with me." 

"What? _No,_ Luca, I'm not...."

"Yes you are, why else the music, the dimmed light, the candles, the nervousness...you're trying to let me down easy."

"No, please Luca, _listen to me...."_ Marc get's up and walks towards him but Luca steps back.

"That talk with your dad got to you, didn't it? You send me away so you could think about it and you....!"

"I love you!" Marc suddenly yells.

"What?" Luca says with wide eyes.

"I love you."

"That's what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Then why not just tell me, why all this?"

"I was trying to set the mood, I didn't wanted to blurt it out and scare you away, but this..."Marc gestures around him before he looks at Luca again,"this isn't me, that's why I was so nervous."

Suddenly Luca laughs and Marc frowns at him while the Italian walks up to him.

"Why would you think you would scare me away with such beautiful words?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm still here." he says and lays his arms around Marc's neck.

"Yeah, you're still here."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Marc smiles broadly with hearing those words and closes the distance between them for a long deep passionate kiss.

"You really thought I was going to breake up with you?" Marc asks.

Luca nods and tightens his hold around the Spaniard.

"You scared the crap out of me, Marc."

"I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean too."

"I know, just...next time you want to tell me something just tell me."

"I will. Why don't I get the food ready and you adjust this."

"Actually I like it, I could place the candles around the rug of the fireplace, we can have dinner there."

"Whatever you wish."

Marc let's go of Luca to pick up the food and when he comes into the room he is the one to stop dead in his tracks. Luca has placed the candles around the rug and the fireplace, just like he said and he sits in front of it and thus created a very intimate and even romantic scene.

"Wow." Marc smiles.

"What?" Luca asks while taking some of the food.

"Nothing just...I never thought I was the type for this, like I said, but being in this situation with you..."

Marc sit's down opposite Luca and looks at the younger.

"Feels good?"

"Yeah it does, it doesn't feel ridiculous like I thought it would."

"Am I making you soft, mi amor?" he smiles.

"Yes you are, god Alex would laugh his arse of if he could see me now, the badass Marc Marquez, three times MotoGP Worldchampion acting like a big softie, but I love it. I love you, Luca."

"I love you too, Marc."

The two enjoy their dinner and each other, sometimes feeding each other and licking the sauce off the other's chin. When they are done they place the food outside the ring of candles and Marc pulls the younger towards him, the Italian stradling him, arms around his neck and soon they are kissing. Hands wander and slip under clothing to pull them off and be trown away somewhere in the room. When both of them are only wearing their boxer and both very hard Marc breaks the kiss.

"You think you're ready to top yet?" Marc asks.

Luca leans back and looks at Marc with wide eyes.

"You think I can?"

"Of course you can, babe, anyone can top." Marc chuckles.

"I would love too but I....."

"I'll help you, I'll prepare myself."

"Ok."

Marc slowly lies down on his back hand reaching for a drawer and when he pulls it open and Luca sees the lube in it he laughs.

"You planned this?"

"No, I didn't, I have known I'm into men for years and learned through those years it's always handy to have lube around the house."

Luca tilts his head, clearly doubting it.

"I swear, babe."

"Can I watch?"

"How I prepare myself?" Marc asks.

"Yeah, so I can do it myself the next time."

"Well, let's just wait and see how you do this time, ok?"

"Ok."

It sounds very small and weak and Marc looks at Luca, eyes averted and biting his lip.

"Oh babe, come here,"Marc abandons the lube and sits up to wrap the younger in a hug,"I didn't mean it like that, it was a joke, I'm sorry, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I hope so." Luca says, arms around Marc's neck.

"I _know_ so."

Marc kisses the younger's temple before he lies down again and lube's his fingers, slowly bringing them to his hole and circling it. Luca has taken some distance and just watches how Marc first slips one and then carefully a second finger inside. 

"How does it look?"

"Hot." is the short answer and Marc chuckles.

"When you have two fingers inside, scissor them around a bit and then you insert a third finger slowly...fuck..."

Marc closes his eyes and starts moving his hips down and when he is ready he pulls them back.

"Move between my legs, babe."

Luca shuffles closer until Marc can wrap his legs around Luca's waist and he tilts his hips upward, exposing himself. 

"Line yourself up and slowly push inside me."

"Ok."

Luca lines his erection against Marc's hole but hesitates and the Repsol rider looks at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Babe, it'll always hurt in the beginning, just take your time, I'll be fine."

Luca nods and slowly starts to push inside Marc, moaning when the tip slips inside and pausing, rocking his hips forward and sliding in a bit deeper and pausing again. 

"God, it already feels _so good."_

Marc chuckles and cups Luca's face making the Kalex rider look at him.

"Go on." he says encouragingly.

Luca slowly slides the last bit in in once push and he breathes out deeply while he let's himelf fall forward, leaning on his hands and head hanging. Marc frames his face and tilts it up, chocolate brown locking on dark blue and even now, even before he has started Marc can already read the expression of pure pleasure in it and when the Spaniard rolls his hips up and pushes his ancles in Luca's back the Italian's breath hitches in his throat and his body shudders.

"Feels good?"

"Fuck, Marc...I'm not going to last long."

"That's ok,"Marc says and pulls Luca's face towards him to give him a kiss,"move."

Luca pulls his hips back and rocks them forward, breathing hard and whimpering with the feeling to be inside someone for the first time. He had imagined it would feel warm and soft but this, _this feeling_ is just pure overwhelming. 

"Swivel your hips a bit, babe."

Luca nods and starts moving his hips in little circles and when Marc suddenly let's out a loud whail he freezes.

_"No, don't stop!"_ Marc says and pushes his ancles in Luca's back while arching his back.

"Ok," Luca says confused,"but the sound you made...."

"That was because you hit my prostate, keep aiming like that, babe, _please."_

Luca starts rocking into Marc again slowly, aiming for _that spot_ and apparently he keeps succeeding cause the sounds Marc makes keep coming after every thrust and are absolutly sinful. Luca's eyes wander down Marc's chest, fingers following his line of sight and they slide over Marc's leg, hooking his fingers in the back of his knee to pull his leg up and push it out, giving himself a good view on how his cock disappears into Marc completly and he moans at the sight. It pushes the younger towards the edge and he closes his eyes while he starts rocking faster and deeper.

"Marc, I'm close."

"Keep going, babe."

Marc let's a hand move down and he grabs his erection to start jerking off, in the meantime trying to read Luca's bodylanguage, trying to let them both come at the same time. His eyes wander over the form rocking into him and the fire from the fireplace casts a light golden glow over Luca's body and it makes him even more beautiful than he already is.

When Luca's body starts jerking and his breathing comes out in gasps, Marc jerks a little faster and right at the moment he feels Luca come inside him, body shuddering and jerking, eyes closed and breathing still harsh and soon Marc reaches climax too. Luca lays his head against Marc's and the Repsol rider closes his arms around the Italian's neck before they soothingly rub his back making him shudder.

"You ok, babe?" he whispers.

"Hmm."

"Tired?"

"Yeah, but it was amazing, you are amazing for letting me do this, I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe."

When Luca's breathing evens out Marc carefully lays the Italian on his back, winching when his already softening cock slips out and he cleans himself before he rolls on his side and looks at Luca, sleeping peacefully and Marc still can't believe that this gorgeous, beautiful, stunning man is really his. As quiet as possible Marc sits up, blows out the candles and lifts Luca up in his arms, walking up the stairs and laying him in bed before he get's in besides him, holding him close.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Here."

Vale hands Dani a fresh hot cup of coffee and sit's down besides him, the Spaniard now dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt, just like Vale himself. Dani curls his fingers around the steaming cup, warming them.

"I was contacted by the police, when we were together for about eight months, they asked if I knew a man called James Waters. At first I was still hesitant to tell them the truth but then they told me he...." 

Dani stops talking, looking down into his coffee and Vale patiently waits untill the younger goed on.

"They told me he was a suspect in a fraud case, several people had filed a complaind against him and they had been looking for him for more then two years. They said they got calls he was seen here, entering my house. So I told them he was a close friend that stayed with me, I couldn't tell them he was...."

Dani stops talking again, biting his lips and taking a sip of his coffee.

"The police asked me to check my bankaccount and if there were suspicious activity I needed to call them back. I quickkly found out that every third of the month an amount of 5370,- Swiss Franc, wich is 5000,- euro, was disposed on a strange bank account for me. He's been doing it ever since he moved in with me, so it started at the third month."

"He stole 35.000,- euro from you?" Vale asks unbelieving.

"Yeah, I called the police to tell them and they asked to meet me, they wanted to set up a trap to catch him but they needed me to get a confession of him."

"What happened?"

"They placed several camera's and microphones in the house. I confronted him with the fact that I found out about the money he stole from me. At first he denied and tried to talk his way out but I showed him the copies of the transactions and eventually he realized it wouldn't work so he started telling me about his previous 'victems' but then he found one of the microphones and he just....he got so angry. He started yelling at me and pushing me and suddenly I found myself staring at the barrel of a gun. I had never seen a gun before, I didn't even know he had one."

Dani is silent for some time and Vale can see it's diffecult for him to talk about it, when the Spaniard starts trembling the Italian takes his coffee and places it on the table so he can take Dani's hands in his and the younger looks at him.

"It's okay, take your time." Vale says and smiles.

"He....he started walking around, swinging the gun around and suddenly we heard the police sirenes in the distance coming closer. He realized he couldn't leave through the front door but I was in his way to get to the back door, so he pointed the gun at me and told me to move but I refused, I couldn't let him go and before I knew it he shot me, he just shot me, the man I loved and the man I thought who loved me just shot me without even thinking about it."

Dani frees one of his hands from Vale's and moves it to the wound in his shoulder.

"The first thing I felt was the pain, it hurt so fucking much, I'd choose a crash any day above being shot. Then I blacked out, I woke up in the hospital, police at my bed and of course mama and papa. Mama was so worried, she had been crying even though it was just a shoulderwound and I have been in hospitals before. I filed a complaint and they charged him with fraud and he got ten years."

Dani stops talking but Vale has the idea that there is more and he squeezes his hand encouragingly.

"I got a letter from him after a week, I gave it to the police but I will never forget what it said."

"What did it say?"

"That when he would get out, he would come for me,"Dani says and looks at Vale,"he said he lost everything because of me, that he would kill me if he ever found me."

Vale sees the worry in the Spaniards eyes and even a bit fear and the Italian slides to the floor, nestling himself between Dani's legs and he wraps him up in a hug, the Spaniards arms winding around his shoulders.

"He won't get to you, cara, I promise you, I will protect you with my life."

"And during raceweekend, then? You can't stay at my side 24/7, not without...."

"I know, first thing we need to do is get you out of here, this is probably the first place he will look for you so it's not safe. We'll take your car and drive to the ranch and then we need to tell Lin, he can probably arrange for some bodyguards to keep you safe."

"Ok."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The next morning Marc wakes up from his phone and blindly he reaches for it to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Alex, give me a second."

Marc looks at Luca who is still sleeping and he quietly sneaks out of bed and out of the bedroom as to not wake the Italian.

"So, mama and papa know." the younger Marquez says.

"Yes, they know, it slipped out." Marc says and sits up.

"Mama is pretty upset."

"Do they treat you normally."

"They do, they act different of course but to me, they're just mama and papa as usual but when I'm not around, I hear them talk."

"Good, that's good, not the talking but that they treat you normal."

"You want me to talk to them? That I've seen you together and that you really care for each other and..."

"No, Alex, that's very sweet of you but....I don't want you to get stuck in the middle."

"I'm already stuck in the middle, Marc."

"You know what I mean, this is not your problem."

"It's not yours either, it's mama and papa's problem, they need to realize that you and Luca...."

"Alex, please, I appreciate what you're trying to do but just....just stay out of this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure but thank you for at least trying to accept Luca."

"Like I said, I've seen you together, what you and Luca have is real, when you're together it's obvious you care a lot for each other."

After Marc hung up the phone he finds himself in the kitchen and he starts making some coffee for himself that he drinks while staring out the window. When he feels two arms circle his waist he almost jumps making Luca let go of him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"S'okay, come here."

Marc wraps his arms around Luca's waist and pulls him close for a sweet kiss.

"Alex called."

"Oh."

"Mama is pretty upset, she and papa still don't know if they will be at Catalunya." Marc says.

"I'm so sorry, Marc." Luca answers softly.

"It's not your fault."

"Are you sure? I mean, if we weren't together she would have come."

"Luca listen to me, if it were any other guy she would have reacted the same way, it's not you, trust me."

"But the fact that I'm Vale's brother doesn't help either."

"No it doesn't, but they will just have to accept you, all we can do is just give them time and hope she will be able to at one point."

"Why isn't Alex so upset?"

"Alex and I weren't raised that catholic but when I told him he was a bit shocked and startled, not because you're a man but because you're Valentino's little brother and only 19 and I am 24. He says that you're still a kid and I an adult man."

"I'm not a kid." Luca says indignant.

"I know, I told him that too, but you are a teenager and teenagers are 'considered' kids."

Just when Luca wants to protest the doorbell rings and both look at the hall.

"You expecting someone?"

"No."

"Marc! We know you're home, open up!"

"Is that Pol?" Luca asks.

"Yeah, I spent a lot of time with them after I came back when Vale threw me off the ranch."

"Come on, Marc!"

"Now what?" Luca asks and looks at Marc,"I can't go back upstairs, they'll see me through the window in the door."

"No, just stay here, I'll get rid of them."

Marc gives Luca a short kiss before he walks towards the hall and opens the door.

"You need to get dressed."Pol says.

"Why?"

"Because, we're takin you out biking." Aleix explains.

"Guys, this really...."

"Come on,"Pol says and pushes Marc aside to step inside,"you need to get dressed."

The younger Espargaro walks into the livinroom but stops dead in his tracks when he is confronted with a half naked Luca Marini.

"Oh my god,"he says and get's a wide grin around his lips,"are you fucking Luca Marini?"

"Pol!" Aleix says shocked.

"What? I'm just calling it by what I see and I see a half naked Luca Marini and a equeally half naked Marc Marquez."

Marc hurriedly walks across the livingroom to go stand before Luca, shielding him from Pol and Aleix.

"Does Valentino know about this?" Pol asks.

"He does." Marc answers.

"And you're still alive?" the KTM rider asks surprised.

"Pol, come on, this clearly isn't a good time, I'm sorry, Marc."

Aleix grabs his younger brother's sleeve and starts pulling him away from the scene.

"No wait," Marc says and the two look at him,"please don't tell anyone you saw this."

"Sure, will do." Aleix promises before the two walk out.

When the door closes Marc turns around and is confronted by a very blushing Italian.

"Sorry babe."

"You think we can trust them?"

"Yeah, Aleix and Pol are okay, I've been training with them for years, I consider them my friends, they won't tell."


	25. chapter 24

After Vale and Dani have packed their bags, Dani steers the car out of the driveway while Vale tries to get in touch with Lin but the Yamaha director doesn't answer his phone so eventually Vale sends him a message to call him immediatly.

When Vale hangs up he looks next to him, Dani's eyes are fixed on the road but the Italian can see he's worried, the Spaniards fingers clutching the steering wheel and teeth biting his lip. Vale reaches over and takes one of Dani's hand in his, lacing their fingers.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok, I won't let him hurt you,"Vale says and hesitates before he continues,"you said that Marc knows him, that he had seen him?"

"Yeah, couple of times, why?"

"Maybe it's usefull if we tell him, he can keep an eye out for him during races."

"That's actually a good idea." Dani agrees.

When Vale's phone goes off both look at it and when Vale sees the name Lin on the screen he quickly picks up.

"Hey, Lin....yeah, it's serious...uhm..you know, maybe...are you home? Something happened that you need to know.....yeah....ok, we'll call you when we're almost there....yeah, Dani is with me...ok....bye."

Dani looks at Vale, frowning.

"I don't want to tell him over the phone,"Vale says,"it's better we do this in person, he lives in Milan, so...it's practically on the way."

"Maybe you should drive then."

"Yeah, sure."

About an hour later Dani stops at a gasstation so they can fill the car up and after Vale comes back from paying, Dani has already moved to the passengerseat and he sits in besides him, looking at the Spaniard who is still looking very worried.

"Hey,"Vale says and Dani looks at him,"it'll be fine ok? Lin will get you some security."

"I know, I just called Marc, he will look out for him too."

"That's good." 

Vale starts the car and pulls up on the highway.

"What are we going to tell Lin? I mean I have to tell him I got a letter from the Swiss police, at my home in Geneva, he'll want to know why we were there together."

"What do you want to do?"

"I'd rather not have him find out like this, or this early but I really don't want to lie to him, I mean, he's my boss, he sighs my paychecks,"Dani stops talking and looks at Vale,"you've known him for years, how will he react to this?"

"Honestly, I don't know, Lin is very private, in all those years I've know him I've hardly ever seen hem outside the track and when I did run into him on sponserevents he was always very....withdrawn."

"Great." Dani whispers.

Vale reaches his hand for Dani's and carresses them.

"I'm sure he won't care that much, as long as our achievements don't suffer from it."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

After Dani has hung up the phone, Marc just stares ahead, not saying anything, not moving and it worries Luca a bit so the younger takes his hand and Marc looks at him.

"What is it? Are Dani and Vale ok? And what's this about someone who escaped who got ten years? You mean from jail?"

"Yeah, I...."Marc frowns and lays down the phone to turn his body towards Luca,"Dani has been in a relationship with a man before and that man stole from Dani. I'm not meaning little things but like big time, a lot of money, thousands. His name is Jamy and that Jamy hussled more people so the police asked Dani for help to catch him. Dani wore a wire with the police listening, he got a confession, the police raided the house and to get away he shot Dani."

"What?" Luca says shocked.

"In the shoulder, I saw Jamy a couple of times and he wants me to look out for him during raceweekends, he wrote Dani a letter that when he would come out, he better look over his shoulder because he would come for him."

"So, I'm guessing they're not in Geneva anymore."

"No, they're on their way back to the ranch after they made a stop in Milan."

"Milan?"

"Lin lives there, Lin Jarvis, director of Yamaha, they are going to ask for protection for Dani."

"That's smart,"Luca says and walks up to Marc to lace their fingers,"are you in any danger?"

"No, I don't think so." Marc smiles.

"Are you sure? I mean, when he can't get to Dani because of the protection he might go after you, he knows you're one of his best friends."

"I can't ask for protection Luca, it would raise to many questions."

"I know, I just.....I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me, come here."

Marc draws the Italian in his arms, rubbing his back, promising he will be carefull. After the hug he looks at Luca and smiles and the Italian leans in to kiss the Repsol rider and while kissing Luca suddenly starts pushing Marc on his back and he opens his legs for Luca to settle between them. The kiss is slow and soft, tongues play with each other, breath mingles and when Marc lets a hand slip under Luca's shirt and carresses his back the other moans, rolling his hips down, making contact with Marc's erection and the older breaks the kiss, breathing hard and Luca's lips kiss their way to his neck and when his tongue comes into play the Repsol rider moans and tilts his head giving the Italian more room and while Luca keeps kissing Marc's neck one hand gradually lowers over Marc's chest, slowly he onbuttons his shirt. When Luca has opened the last button he pushes the shirt aside and caresses Marc's chest gently. His chest moves up and down rapidly by his breathing which hitches in his throat when Luca cups his erection through his pants and starts massaging Marc through his jeans. 

Luca smiles when he feels the Spaniard's cock hardening under his fingers and he makes quick work of the button and zipper. Leaning back and looking at Marc he is amazed by what he sees, by what he caused. The Repsol rider has his eyes closed, is breathing hard and a layer of sweat covers his body, Luca's eyes wander down, over a slim neck, muscled chest and the Italian moves his fingers over soft tanned skin.

"Sei così bello come questa, la mia dolce, così sensazionale."

Luca covers Marc's hand with his and lowers it over his own body to place it over his own erection while rocking his hips into the hand to make Marc feel what he does to him.

"God, Luca...."

The Spaniard opens his eyes to look at his lover, the younger sitting on his knees and unbuttonning his own shirt to let it slip off his shoulders and then begins with his pants. When it is open, he pushes it from his hips, followed by his boxer and his erection jumps up against his abs. 

"You'r so beautiful." Marc breathes. 

Luca smiles and leans over him, placing his hands next to Marc's head and he looks at him. 

"Touch me, Marc."

Marc lets a hand wander down over muscles and Luca shivers under his touch, when Marc closes his fingers around Luca's erection the younger rolls his hips forward and moans. Marc moves his hand slowly up and down while Luca moves his hips faster and faster, fucking the hole which Marc makes for him and his head falls forward. Marc moves upwards and claims Luca's lips while the motions continue, both now moaning into each others mouths.

Marc releases Luca erection and pushing his own pants and boxer down and his hands move to Luca's assheecks, squeezing them and pulling him flush against him while rolling his own hips up, cocks being pressed together and despite the layers of fabric between them the friction is _delightful_ but is also built up slowly. 

"Oh Christ .... Luca ..." Marc moans broken.

Luca places his hands on the armrest alongside Marc's head before he rolls his hips down again while Marc rocks his up, moaning at the friction. The movements go faster, their eyes lock on each other and Marc hears Luca's breath hitching in his throat and his eyes roll into the back of his head and his teeth bite his lower lip.

Luca repeats the movements a number of times, Luca rolling his hips down while Marc rocks his hips up at the same time so that their erections continue to slide past each other, creating the friction the both of them need and want. When Luca lays his long, thin fingers around both erections and his hand moves up and down, moisture forms on both heads. 

"Does it feel good?" Luca asks.

"Fuck, yeah.." he gasps,"don't stop." 

"I wont stop until you cum, you want to cum?" 

"Yes, please, let me cum." 

"Together." 

Luca moans and closes his eyes, letting go and body jerking looking so very gorgeous and beautiful in his moment of climax and it pushes the Spaniard over the edge. Panting, they remain lying like that for a moment before Luca sits up slowly, eyes wandering over Marc's form, tip of his tongue moistening his lips, eyes closed, breathing heavy and layer of sweat covering his body. 

Luca's eyes go up again, and when he sees that the Spaniard still has his eyes closed, he slowly reaches his fingers towards their combined seed on Marc's chest and when his finger makes contact Marc shivers and he grabs Luca's wrist.

"Please don't." he gasps.

Luca smiles before he gets up and retrieves a wet cloth to clean them and when he is done he pulls the Spaniard up and into his lap before standing up with the Repsol rider in his arms and Marc is startled for a second, usually being the one in the relationship that carries the other but he realizes that Luca is a lot stronger then he thought and heaving a deep sigh, his head falls on Luca's shoulder and his arms around his neck, fingers playing with the hair in the Italian's neck making him shiver.

Marc let's himself be manhandled on his side and Luca moulds his longer body against his back, arm curling around his waist and kiss planted on his shoulder before both drift of.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When Vale drives up Lin's driveway Dani is a bit surprised it's a house in a suburb with lot's of the same houses around him and not somewhere remote. Vale gets out but Dani stays put so Vale walks around the car and opens the door, reaching out his hand to the Spaniard who takes it and together they walk to the front door and when it opens Dani quickly pulls his hand back.

"Guys,"Lin says and steps back to let them in,"come in."

Vale and Dani walk inside the house and through the hallway to end up in the livingroom, tv on some show and some papers on the table. It strikes Dani that it looks very different then he had imagined. Both riders turn to their boss when they hear him enter the livingroom.

"What's this about? You sounded urgent on the phone."

Vale nods and looks at Dani, the smaller one nervously looks down and Lin steps closer.

"Dani? Is everything ok?"

"I need to tell you something." he whispers, so soft Lin almost doesn't hear.

"Yeah, I figured that."

Vale can feel Dani's nerves and he knows he needs to step in.

"Can we get some coffee, please? It was a long drive."

"Sure."

Lin walks away and leaves Vale and Dani alone and the Italian frames Dani's face, lifting it so he has to look at him.

"Dani listen to me, it's ok, I'm with you, ok? Just breath."

Dani nods and breaths in deeply to calm his nerves only succeeding half so Vale leans in and kisses the Spaniard on the lips, soft and sweet and slowly he feels the smaller relax. After the kiss they look at each other.

"Thanks." he smiles.

"Come on."

Vale takes Dani's hand and leads them to the kitchen where they sit down at the table and when Lin places the coffee on the table and sits down too he looks at his riders.

"So, what's up?"

"I'm gay." Dani blurts out, eyes wide and looking at Lin who doesn't even seem to flinch.

"Ok, but I don't think you two drove all the way here to tell me you like guys." Lin says, hint of a smile in his voice.

"No, no I....we didn't."

Dani takes a sip of coffee before he tells Lin everything, from his relation with Jamy, what he did and how it ended and about the letter he send him from jail and the letter he got from the Swiss police.

"You want protection?" he asks when Dani is done.

"If it's not to much to ask."

"Of course not."

Lin gets up and walks into the livingroom and when he comes back some time later he sits down again.

"You will have two undercover agents with you at all times and we need a picture of him to give the agents."

"Thank you."

"Sure, just one question,"Lin says and leans on the table,"are you a couple?"

Dani's eyes become wide, not expecting this and when he looks at Lin he sees it wasn't as much a question as it was a statement.

"How...."

"Do I know?"Lin smiles and leans back, arms crossed,"well, you said you are gay, and I know Valentino long enough to know he's been with both men and woman."

"What?" Vale asks and looks suprised.

"Don't be so surprised, I might be very private and don't interact much with you but I've always been able to read people very well, you have to, as a director I've learnt very early on people never tell you in your face what's going on, being afraid they get fired so I started to 'read' people, watching them, observing them,"Lin says and laughs,"you'd be surprised the things I can tell you about some of our workers."

"Who?" Vale asks, perched up.

"No, I'm not telling you that."

"Are you ok with it?" Dani comes in between.

"As long as your achievements on track don't suffer I'm fine with it."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

As the race weekend gets closer and therefore also the parting, Luca get's a bit restless. Marc also has a little trouble with the fact that he and Luca have to leave their safe haven and have to go back to reality, a reality which consists of a weekend where they will only be able to spent a few stolen hours together.

When the taxi drives off with Luca, Marc sits on the steps to the front door until he hears his mobile phone ringing and with a sigh he gets up and walks inside.

"Alex."

"Hey Marc."

"What's the verdict?"

"Well, mama has calmed down a bit but still won't come and papa only wants to come if ....."

"If what?"

"If he is not going to see you and Luca together."

Marc bites his lip and thinks for a moment, a whole weekend without spending time with Luca is not a nice prospect for Marc, because those very spare moments are the highlights of the weekend but on the other hand, when his father will not be there it will raise questions in the media and with the fans and, moreover, Marc wants to have his father there and Alex can use his support too.

"Tell him Luca and I will not confront him with us, we will not see each other this weekend."

"Are you sure?" he hears Alex ask.

"Yeah, it will not be easy but it will raise questions when papa is not there and you want him there too, I think, the first time he's there when you ride in MotoGP, he has been looking forward to that the whole year, I don't want to take that away from him ánd you."

"Thank you, Marc."

"Of course. Will you pick me up? I do not have transportation."

"All right, we'll see you tomorrow morning."

When Marc is on the phone with Luca later that day the Italian isn't very happy about it and again the thought crosses his mind that the talk with his dad is getting to him, nevertheless he does understand or he says he does.

"We can arrange something for the week after the race."Marc suggests.

"No we can't."

"Why not?"

"I got a text from Vale, apperently he has one of his famous kids days at the ranch that week, he wants me there helping him and according to him the kids adore me which is strange cause during earlier kids days on the ranch I can't remember ever being 'adored' by the kids, sure I played with them and helped them but that's it, so I know what he's doing."

"What's that?"

"He's trying to keep me away from you."

"How about after then?"

"I don't know, Marc, people are already asking questions as to why I haven't been home in Urbino for so long, they wonder where I am spending my time and with who."

"So the next time we'll be able to have some time alone is Assen?" Marc asks.

"Looks like it."

"That's almost three weeks, Luca."

"I know, I don't like it either but I don't see any other option."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but we can call."

"Not the same."

"We can send pictures?" Luca tries.

"Close but still not the same," Marc smiles,"ever done phonesex?"

"No, actually I haven't"

"Want to learn?" Marc asks.

"There's a first for everything, right? And so far, all the first times I had with you where pretty amazing."

Marc smiles and has to agree with that and they talk some more before they say their goodbye's, Marc promosing Luca to call him as soon as he is alone in his hotelroom.

On the thursday before the raceweekend Marc is al set to go and waiting for Alex and his father to pick him up and when he sees the familiar car pulling up on his driveway he stands up. Alex and Julia step out of the car and the younger Marquez walks up to Marc and gives him a hug while Julia keeps his distance and avoids looking at his eldest. Alex frowns and looks from one to the other before he rolls his eyes.

"Come on dad this is ridiculous, Marc's still the same person."

Julia looks at Alex and then to Marc, the oldest Marquez having a pleadingly look in his eyes and finally Julia gives in, steps forward and hugs Marc. Marc smiles and pulls his father closer and Julia responds the same before he lets go and looks at Marc.

"I uh..."he begins,"this isn't easy for me."

"I know, but thank you for coming really, I promise you Luca...."

"Don't say his name, please." Julia says.

"Sorry,"Marc says, startled,"erm, we won't see each other this weekend."

"Thank you."

The drive itself is not that long and Marc is very gratefull for that because the tension can be cut with a knife. Marc is very sorry for that but he feels more sorry for Alex, Julia was so excited when his younger brother got the contract that placed him in the same box as him and now, now that their father is finally here to watch him race on a motogp bike for the first time, the atmosfere is awful and that's all his fault. When Marc get's a text he looks at his phone and he feels a smile forming around his lips when he sees Luca's name on the screen. Before casting a look at his dad he opens it.

_You on your way yet?_

_Yes, with Alex and dad and the atmosfere is awful :(_

_I'm sorry, mi amor xxx_

_Me too, this was supposed to be a fun weekend, a great weekend but mom is missing and dad can hardly look at me_

_I wish there was something I could do_

_I know, I'll call you tonight, love you babe_

_I will be waiting and love you too, mi amor_

When Marc pockets his phone and looks up he sees his dad looking at him from the front seat.

"Was that him?"

"Yeah, that was him." Marc admits.

"I thought you said wouldn't have contact this weekend?"

"I said we wouldn't see each other this weekend or does this make you uncomftable?"

"What if it does?"

"Dad, please,"Alex says and Julia looks at Alex,"Marc has already been very indulgent by not seeing him this weekend, at least give him this."

"Fine."

Julia turns around again and about an hour later they drive up in front of the hotel. While the luggage is being taken care of they walk to the front desk to get they key to their rooms and once on the right floor there is just enough time for the boys to unpack before they are whisked away for the first of many sponsorevents. When he get's back he is so dead tired he even forgets to call Luca, something he is reminded of when he wakes up to a message from the Italian the next morning.

_Missed you last night :(_

Marc curses and looks at the clock, to late to call, Luca is probably already on the circuit so he decides to take a shower get some breakfast and ride to the circuit with Alex and his dad.


	26. chapter 25

Thursday night finds Dani and Vale curled up on the couch, Vale on his back and the Spaniard curled around him, he just has a bit trouble to relax completly.

"Dani," Vale sighs and sits up,"I know it's hard but you need to let it go, you have to concentrate on practice, you can't get on the bike this upset, you'll crash."

"I can't help it." 

Dani rubs his eyes, yawning and the Italian tightens his hold around him.

"I wish I could stay with you tonight, I don't like leaving you like this."

"Then don't."

Both look up when they here a voice coming from the door, eyes wide and automatically the two slide away from each other, Dani even going so far as to stand up.

"Lin," the Spaniard says,"I thought you locked the door?"

"I thought too."

"You did,"Lin says and waves a keycard,"I have keycards for every room, one of the perks of being a director."

"Right."

"Seeing your situation I already thought you wouldn't wanted to leave Dani alone and I also think the both of you wouldn't get any sleep being apart so....I told the guards that untill we find Jamy, the two of you will share a room."

"You really did that?"

"Yeah, go get your things."

"Ok."

Vale stands up too, wanting to give Dani a kiss but hesitating because of Lin's presence and the Italian looks at his boss. 

"I'm not prude, go on."

Vale leans down to give Dani a quick kiss on the lips before he leaves and Lin looks at Dani while sitting down on the couch.

"You and Vale being a couple, it doesn't surprise me. He's always had a soft spot for you, Dani. I could see it in the way he would fight you, it always seemed he was more carefull with you then he was with Marc or Jorge."

"I know,"Dani says and sits down beside his boss,"he told me but I told him that I don't want any special treatment from him because we're...."

Lin raises his eyebrows and looks at his rider who blushes.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Uhm, well, it started in pre-testing but things got more serious between us after Le Mans, but I was still very hesitant towards him."

"Because of what happened with Jamy?"

"Yes, he really hurt me, I didn't wanted to go through that all again but also because if Vale and me wouldn't work....it would create an impossible work environment for the both of us."

"So, you're sure this will work then?"

"We are, like you said, Vale has always had a soft spot for me and I.....well, I've been having feelings for him for as long as I can remember."

"I'm happy for you, Dani,"Lin says and smiles,"I just need to know one more thing, is there anyone else who knows about this?"

"Yeah, two people know, Marc and Luca."

"Ok, that Marc knows I can understand but why does Luca know?"

"Erm, well, he is Vale's halfbrother."

"True."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you have any idea how the sponsors will react when they hear about this?"

"To be honest, I don't think they will be so against this as long as your achievements on track don't suffer from it and it doesn't put Yamaha in a negative light."

"You think someone has any idea?"

"No I don't, you've both been acting pretty much the same as before Le Mans, I don't think you need to worry about the the sponsors but how about your fans?"

Dani smiles while he looks at Lin.

"It will be a surprise for them I'm sure but they won't be causing for any problems I think, Vale and I have always been friends and have always treated each other with respect on track and off."

At that moment Vale comes back in, bag in his hand and Dani and Lin look at him, the Italian standing there, not really knowing what to do.

"Well, I'll leave you to it,"he says and stands up to walk to the door,"just uh...don't keep each other up all night, ok? This isn't a sleepover."

"Yes, Lin." both say.

 

In contrast to what Dani had expected, he is used fairly quickly to the guards who follow him around. They never place themselves next to him, just linger near the entances and exit's, wear casual clothing and also are not the heavy weights that you would expect. Despite the fact that he feels a lot safer, Dani still has trouble to focus entirely on practice and in the morning he falls because of a stupid mistake. When he walks to the back of the box after the debriefing with his engineers, Vale falls into step with him halfway.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Yes fine."

"Lunch?"

"Yes, I'm starving."

The two walk through the paddock when Vale suddenly pushes Spaniard between the trucks.

"Vale, what ..."

Before Dani can finish his sentence he feels Vale's lips on his, Dani quickly gives in, however and he cups Vale's face in his hands and turns his face to deepen the kiss. Vale can feel the Spaniard relax in his arms and after the kiss he looks at him.

"Thanks, I needed that." Dani whispers.

"I thought so, I saw you crash, it's not like you, to make such a mistake."

"It isn't, it's just that whole thing with Jamy."

"I know."

Vale lets his arms go around Dani's neck and pulls the younger against him who on his turn slides his arms around Vale's waist, head tucked under his chin.

"I do feel safer."

"You are safe, cara, you have two guards and you have me who he first has to murder before he can get to you."

Vale presses a kiss on his hair before they leave their shelter and walk to the hospitality for lunch. Vale does everything to make Dani laugh and to take his mind away from Jamie, and when the second practice session begins the Spaniard is a lot more relaxed.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Both practices are a disaster for Marc, in the first one he falls when the front tire slips away from him but luckily he can continue his way. The crash in the second training is worse, his bike is completly distroyed and his team will have to pull an all nighter to get it fixed for the next day. After apoligizing profusely to his team he leaves late at night to his hotel alone and when he walks through the lobby he suddenly sees Luca and he stops dead in his tracks. Luca is talking to Lorenzo, his teammate, and doesn't notice Marc is watching him, God what he wouldn't do to just hold him, kiss him and let all the shit from today just slide off his shoulders but he can't, he promised his dad so he sighs and continues on his way to his room. 

He tries calling Luca that night but the Kalex rider doens't pick up his phone and Marc can't help but wonder if it's because Marc didn't call him yesterday. Finally he gives up and sends him a simple text.

_Miss you....xxx_

Practice and qualifying are a bit better but Marc is still letting the situation with his father get to him so he doesn't even come close to the fastest time which is set by Vale. Alex does much better with a third time, his first front row and the first time he is faster then Marc. 

When the two come back it's time for a shower and change of clothes before they are expected for a dinner in which Julia also is invited and the ride in the elevator is weird and the walk through the lobby even weirder, Julia staying as far away from Marc as possible. During dinner it was the idea Julia would sit between his sons and even though he tried to put Alex in the middle he notices the card's with their names on it so he has no choice and sit's down between his son's. 

Halfway during dinner and when everyone is walking around and talking Marc is just aimlessly wondering around when someone takes his arm and he looks up, being so surprised by who he sees he blinks a couple of times.

"Dani, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Well, I know this is a dinner for the sponsors but seeing I was part of the Honda family for ten years and am Spanish I didn't have much trouble to get inside. Saying 'for old times sake' and 'catching up with old friends'. I thought you would be more happy, your dad is here for the first time this year so why are you looking like someone who just lost his best friend."

"I did." Marc says and shrugs.

"What do you mean?"

"I had to promise dad Luca and I wouldn't see each other this weekend, he doesn't even want to hear his name, Dani."

"God, Marc, I'm so sorry, no wonder Luca looked like a lost puppy too. Isn't their any way for you and Luca to see each other?"

"No, outside this hotel the risk of being seen and recognized is to big."

"I'm sorry Marc."

"Yeah me too."

The two talk some more and Dani even manages to lure some smiles out of his former teammate and after he drank a couple of glasses of champagne he suddenly draws Dani in for a hug.

"Thank you, Dani."

"Anytime."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm holding up, I have two guards with me and I have Vale so, I feel pretty safe."

"That's good, but you also have me, ok? I meant what I said back then."

"I know."

By the time the dinner is almost over Marc Alex and Julia are walking through the corridor towards the elivator when Alex suddenly grabs Marc's arm en does the same with his father. Both to surprised to protest and Alex pushes them into some confrenceroom to quickly close the door and lock it. While Marc is just as stunned as his dad he stands still but his dad walks to the door.

"Alex open the door."

"No."

"Alex Marquez!"

"No dad, you and Marc need to talk about this."

"I don't..."

"I don't care, people are already starting to ask me questions as to why you haven't been in Marc's side of the box and I had to lie to them, dad. Me, lying, while you and mom always told me and Marc to always tell the truth no matter what the consequences and now I had to lie, because of you."

"I'm sorry, son."

"Yeah me too, you put me in this situation, you get me out, I am the only one with the key so there is no one who can get you out but me, but I have this craving for a drink so if you'll excuse me."

"Alex?"

No answer and Julia lays his ear against the door but he hears nothing, slowly he turns around and looks at Marc.

"That's your brother." he says.

"And your son," Marc counters,"and he's right, we do need to talk about this, we can't keep going on, you made Alex lie, dad."

"I didn't ask him too."

Julia sighs deeply and walks around Marc to stare out the window, darkness falling over the city.

"We were teached by the bible, Marc, we lived by the bible growing up, we were teached that acting upon desires with someone of the same sex is wrong, we were teached that God made us with the intention to reproduce, something that can not be done with two men or two women, you don't just throw everything out the window just like that."

"I'm not asking you too, dad, and the bible doesn't say being gay is wrong."

"But it does say that when you act upon it, it's wrong,"Julia turns around and looks at Marc,"have you acted on it? Did you do anything yet?"

Marc feels himself blush and he can't bring himself to look at his dad any longer.

"Jezus Marc, he's just a kid."

"He is not a kid, he's nineteen years old, he's an adult for the law."

"He's a teenager, you should know better."

Julia starts walking around the room and Marc leans against a table, arms crossed and his eyes follow his father. 

"When I look at you,"Julia says and stops walking,"I see him, when I look at you I see him and you, together and I can't.."

"Dad,"Marc says and walks up to his dad to take his hand,"I'm still the same as before, I'm still Marc, I'm still your eldest son, I'm still the one you drove all across Spain in the hollidays and weekends with a trailer behind the car with a minibike to ride races. I'm still the same one that won almost all those races, I'm still the same one you and mom had to give shakes to help me grow because I was so small I couldn't touch the ground when I was on bigger bikes and kept on falling."

With that last memorie Julia smiles and Marc smiles too. Julia looks up and looks into Marc eyes that look at him almost desperate and suddenly Julia embraces Marc, pulling him close. Marc is a bit startled by it but he gladly hugs him back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Marc."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not, I was so horrible to you."

"I understand why."

"I placed something that the bible said above you, I never should have."

When the two let each other go Julia looks at his son, faint smile across his lips.

"So, does this mean we're good?" Marc tries.

"Yeah, for now, just don't.....don't force me to see you two together okay? I'm not yet ready for that."

"Even if we're not doing anything?"

"Even then, like I said, when I look at you I see him and you together and just the thought....."

"Ok, ok, fine, I'm fine with that."

About half an hour later they hear a key being turned into the lock and the door opens, revealing a surprised Alex when he sees his dad and older brother laughing.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, and you locked us up in here." Julia says.

"To talk, I was hoping that would make you realize this is rediculous and you should at least treat Marc normal but I didn't expected to find this."

"Well, we talked and we're good." Marc says.

"You are?"

"Yeah, can we go now?"

"Sure."

Alex steps aside and lets his father and brother walk out, walking towards the elivator laughing and joking, just like they used too and he shakes his head before following them.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Dani?"

The Spaniard turns around, startled and is confronted with a frowning Vale.

"Hey." he says.

"Are you okay, cara?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure? You look very far away."

"I'm fine, really."

Dani decides to put on his happy face, knowing Vale doens't care about Marc and Luca being forced to stay away from each other, he would even applaud it so the younger walks up to the Italian and hugs him close. Vale slips his arms around Dani's shoulders and kisses the top of his head.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just tired, is all, it was a long day."

"You want to go to bed? Get some rest?"

"No, I want a bath, to relax my muscles a bit."

"I'll fill the tub."

Dani smiles while Vale leaves to disappear into the bathroom and his mind wonders back to Marc and Luca, feeling sorry for them and he walks into the bathroom just when Vale turns off the faucet and starts undressing. For a moment Dani just stands there, watching how Vale discards every piece of clothing to eventually stand before him naked as the day he was born. Dani still can't believe he is really allowed to touch, kiss and feel that beautiful body from top to bottom and when he locks eyes with Vale he smiles while he starts undressing too. 

Ten minutes later finds the two men tangled up in each other, kissing and breathing hard.

"I want you to fuck me again." the Italian says.

"What if I asked you to fuck me?" Dani says.

"Dani, we've talked..."

"I'm ready, really, this is the perfect place."

"The perfect place?"

"Yeah, the water, it softens your skin, makes it more...supple, pliable making the pain less." 

Dani blushes and bites his lip making Vale smile.

"Are you telling me you looked this up?"

"Maybe."

"Are you that despirate to be fucked by me?" Vale asks, smile tugging his lips.

"Of course I am."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes, just...go slow, ok?"

"Ok."

Vale lets the fingers of one hand slide in his hair and pulls the Spaniard towards him to kiss him while the fingers of his other hand slowly slide down over his back. They disappear between Dani's crack and gently lets them slide over his hole, Dani stiffens immediately and Vale looks at him.

"It's okay, relax, cara, breath deeply."

Dani nods and puts his forehead against Vale's, arms around his neck and he closes his eyes before he takes a deep breath and Vale moves his fingers over Dani's hole. He circles it a few times before he slowly slides the tip inside. Instead of stiffening again Dani moans and he puts his head in his neck.

"Good, that's good."

"More."

Vale chuckles and slowly pushes his finger deeper inside and looks straight for that one spot that will make Dani see stars and when the youngers breathing falters and body jerks he knows that he has found the spot. He continues to touch Dani's prostate, and he slowly pushes a second finger in and soon he scissors them and when Vale pushes a third finger inside Dani's muscles tense and Vale stops moving, the Italian leans forward and kisses Dani's neck until he feel his muscles relax and then slowly moves his fingers. When Dani starts moving Vale draws his fingers back and Vale softly says the Spaniards name, mocha brown eyes look at him and his blue eyes look quizzically. Dani nods and sits down on his knees, Vale places his erection against Dani's hole and slowly the Spaniard lowers himself.

"Easy." Vale says.

But it seems to fall on deaf ears because Dani immediately sinks down at once and the two men groan.

"Jesus, Dani,"Vale says,"what happened to take it slow?"

"Changed my mind." Dani says.

The smaller leans forward and seals their lips in an intense kiss, a kiss that soon turns passionate and deeper while Dani slowly rocks his hips forward, lazy movements and he grabs the edge of the tub with his fingers while Vale's fingertips move featherlight over the Spaniards spine. Dani arches his back under the touch and breaks the kiss, head thrown in his neck and Vale's eyes move down over a tanned skin, strong muscles and he cups Dani's asscheeks, pulling him against him while rolling his hips upwards, thrusting deep inside him. 

"Fuck."

Dani looks at Vale before he carresses his face, cupping his cheeks and bringing his forehead against the Italian.

"Come on, querido, fuck me for real, I will not break."

Vale digs his fingers into Dani's skin and thrusts his cock deep inside Dani who moans and he places his hands on Vale's knees and leans back so that Vale can thrust deeper. The movements are so intense that the water is sloshing over the edge of the bathtub but both riders seem not to notice. Vale leans forward and takes a nipple in his mouth, licking and biting and Dani lets his hands slip into the Italian's hair. Vale lets a hand slide down and takes Dani's cock, he slowly begins to move his hand up and down and Dani tightens his grip on Vale's hair.

"Close." Dani pants.

"Come on, cara."

Vale moves his hand faster and thrust harder and deeper and soon Dani reaches his climax, followed by Vale. Both are panting, Dani's arms around Vale's neck and Vale's arms around Dani's waist an dhe pulls him close, they remian sitting like that, catching their breaths.

"Good?"

"Very good."

"I didn't hut you did I?"

"No, you were perfect."

After the two riders are dressed again they decide to make it an early night, cuddling up in bed and tangled they fall asleep.


	27. chapter 26

On the morning of the race it's already raining when Marc get's up and during breakfast with Alex and Julia he is glad that the talk he had with his dad last night took the cold out of the air. During the ride to the circuit Marc checks his phone and sees he has a message from Luca and his eyes light up.

_Have a good race and be carefull, love you, Luca_

Marc quickly types in a reply:

_Thank you, you be carefull too, love you, Marc_

During the Moto2 race Marc is sitting in his chair, listening to what Santi tells him but barely paying attention because the rain has started falling in earnest now, track soaked and everytime he hears the commentators saying 'crash' he can't help but look but luckily Luca stays on the bike to finish ninth. An amazing result and he couldn't be more proud of him.

When it's time for the MotoGP to ride out the rain has stopped a little and some spots on the track have dried up a bit making the teams and riders doubt their decision to start on wet tires because they have no idea if there will fall more rain and how the track will dry but most of the riders stick to wet tires. Vale however decides he wants to start on dries but when he almost loses the bike in the warm up lap he changed his mind, resulting in him having to start from pitlane. A massive disadvantage for the Italian but seeing Marc is starting from p8, it could have been worse.

As the lights go out it is Alex who surprisingly takes the early lead before Dani, who is feeling a lot more comfetable in the rain then he did in France until Dovizioso dives underneath them both. Alex doesn't just let that slide though and he gives up quite a fight, giving his father several heartattacks. In the meantime Marc has worked his way up to fifth, behind Jorge who is having a lot of trouble following Dani's pace and the Mallorcan is quickly passed by the Cervera native. 

Rossi is also flying in the early stages, going past riders like they were standing still. Cal Crutchlow, known as a very good rain rider, is holding his ground really well, and even making ground, passing Jorge Lorenzo for fifth place.

Eventually though, all the riders come in and switch to bikes that have slick tyres on. When it all settles down again, Dani has the lead, Alex is second and Marc third while Vale is chasing Dovi for fourth place.

But in the end Marc was just to fast, passing Dani in the closing stages for the win, Vale passing Alex and gaining on Dani, giving everything he has to get close enough to make a move. He knows it has to be a fair one, even more then with the other riders because it's his teammate. Dani seems to be sensing the Italian's precense and he starts riding defending lines to keep him off but in one corner the Spaniard goes to wide and Vale slide in underneath to take second. 

In parc fermé, Marc is thrilled with his victory, running towards his mechanics and feeling even more happy to see his dad there. 

"That was amazing, son, brilliant race!"

"Thank you! Where did Alex end up?"

"Fourth."

"Oh almost."

"He'll get there."

Marc feels something pulling his arm and when he looks next to him he sees Vale standing, hand out stretched and without hesitating Marc shakes it, bit surprised by the action and Dani follows soon.

When Marc finally get's back to the hotel it's in the beginning of the evening, Alex and his dad waiting for him in the lobby. The two brothers hug each other, Marc congratulating Alex with his fouth place but the younger can't help but being a bit disappointed but Marc tells the younger Marquez he'll get his podium soon enough.

"I'm going to pack, are you going to drive us to the airport?"

"Sure."

"Meet you both here in an hour?" Julia suggests.

"Make it two hours." Alex says.

Julia frowns and looks at Alex.

"He is all sticky, I'm sure he wants to shower too before we leave."

Both watch their father walking away before Alex turns to Marc, the younger holding up a key.

"You bought a house?" Marc asks.

"No, this is the key of the conferenceroom I locked you and dad up."

"Shouldn't you have giving it back already?"

"I kinda forgot until this morning and then I got an idea,"Alex says and gives Marc the key,"there's someone waiting for you there that is dying to see you."

Marc's eyes light up and Alex laughs, pushing him in the direction of the conferenceroom.

"Go on, you have only two hours and you still need to shower and pack so...I know it's not much but...."

Suddenly Marc turns to Alex and hugs him close.

"Thank you Alex."

_"Go!"_

Marc almost runs to the room and when he opens the door he sees movement in the corner, his eyes finding that of his lover and he smiles.

"Luca."

"Hey."

As fast as he can Marc closes the door and locks it and when he turns around he immediatly finds himself with an arm full of Luca and both fall back against the wall. Marc laughs and his arms slide around his waist pulling the younger closer. 

"I'm so proud of you, mi amor, you were amazing today." he breathes in Marc's neck.

"Thank you, you were too, I was a bit worried though because so many riders fell...."

The rest of his words are being swallowed by the Italian who kisses him in a way that steals his breath and his hands move down and slip under Marc's shirt to go up again over skin and Marc shivers before Luca's fingers pull up his shirt and Marc raises his hands so he can pull it of and throw it away before they slip in his hair, drawing the Repsol rider close for another kiss and turning Marc's face to deepen it and Marc's hands slip in Luca's backpockets, squeezing and pulling the Kalex rider flush against him and both moan into each other's mouths. When the two pull back Marc realizes Luca has pulled down the blinds, shutting the outside world out, making it just the two of them.

"How long do we have?" the Italian asks.

"At least and hour."

"Long enough for what I have planned." 

"What did you..."

But the words die on the Repsol riders lips when Luca falls to his knees and starts to work on his belt followed by his fingers that open his jeans and he slowly pulls it down. Marc sighs when Luca's lips mouth at the outline of his cock that is already responding to his lover's touch and Luca starts to pull down his boxer and when he feels Luca's lips close around his tip, he leans his head against the wall. The Italian slowly takes him in as far as he can, fingers curled around the base, tip of his tongue slipping through the slit before pushing away the foreskin and carressing his most sensitive spot. Marc's knees feel weak and his breathing is hard, feeling Luca do the most delicious things to him and the Spaniards fingers find a way into his hair. Gripping it but grip loose enough to let Luca set the pace, Luca speeds up his movements and when he sucks hard he feels Marc's seed filling his mouth and he swallows it all.

Luca slowly pulls up Marc's boxer and jeans and closes his belt before he gets up, kissing Marc's neck and finally sealing their lips. During the kiss Marc turns their positions and this time it are his fingers that strip Luca of his shirt and his fingertips softly trace a path down over muscles that twitch under the touch to open Luca's jeans before pushing it off his hips with his boxer and he curls his fingers around Luca's cock, already hard. Luca lets his head fall back and closes his eyes, teeth biting his lip and he absolutly takes Marc's breath away. The Repsol rider leans foward to plant kisses in his neck and slowly they move down, over his collorbone, his nipples, his abdomen and eventually he falls to his knees and licks a stripe with his tongue from the base to the tip before he lets his tongue swirl around the tip. Suddenly he realizes this is the first time he tastes Luca and he intends to make it the best blow job he ever gave. Fingers playing with his balls while Marc swallows the tip only to move upwards again, tongue swirling around the tip again before he takes him in a little further then before. Marc keeps repeating this untill on the last slide he takes him in whole, in the meantime Luca is a whimpering mess above him, fingers balled into fists besides him, head trown back and eyes closed. Marc starts to suck, first slowly and while one of his hands keeps playing with his balls, the fingers of the other slide back and when he softly pushes his perenium Luca comes with a shudder. Knees giving out from under him and slowly, the Italian slides down untill he sits against the wall, face flushed and eyes still closed. 

"You ok?" Marc asks.

"Yeah, just....I need a moment." Luca smiles.

Marc smiles too and sits down besides Luca, pulling the younger rider against him, arm around his shoulders and head on his collorbone. Marc presses a kiss against his temple and weaves his fingers through his hair while waiting for the younger to come back to earth. When Luca looks up at Marc the two share a soft sweet kiss before Marc carresses the Italian's cheek and he has a look in his eyes Luca can't place.

"What are you thinking?" the younger asks.

"What on earth I did to deserve someone like you in my life."

"Just by being you."

"I love you so much, Luca."

"I love you too and even though I would rather stay here with you, you need to go, mi amor."

"Ok,"Marc says and gets up, pulling Luca up also and the two collect their clothes and when they are dressed again, Marc pulls the younger in his arms for one last kiss,"have fun on the ranch with the kids."

"I will."

"Wait a couple of minutes before you leave, ok?"

"Ok."

One last kiss and then Marc leaves the room, goes to his floor and takes a shower and gets dressed in clean clothes before he meets Alex and his dad downstairs and they take a car to drive to the airport. After Julia gave his son a hug he looks at Marc.

"Are you sure you're not coming back with us?" he tries.

"Yes dad, I'm sorry but I don't think I can handle mama's disaproving stares, no matter how weak that sounds."

"I'll talk your mom about it, maybe if I tell her what you said, she'll soften a bit."

"Thank you dad."

"Sure, good luck in Assen."

"Thanks."

After Marc is back in his room he picks up his mobile and sends Luca a text telling him he's missing him already and he will count down the hours till Assen and they will be together again. It's not long before he get's a message back, Luca saying he misses him too.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When Vale Dani and Luca arrive on the ranch, luckily the teammate's convinced the guards that Dani will stay at Vale's ranch and he will be safe there, it's early in the mondaymorning, sun just rising in the sky casting a gorgeous orange light around the ranch making it look like something out of a fairytale and Dani smiles when he sees it.

"It feels like coming home."he whispers.

"It's good to hear you see it as your home," Vale says and takes the Spaniards hand,"because it is."

After Vale has parked the car, Luca jumps out and bolts to the front door.

"And apparently someone else sees this as home too."Dani chuckles.

"Luca was practically raised here,"Vale says while he sees his younger brother disappear through the frontdoor,"spend all his weekends and vacations here and ever since he got into the championship and the academy, he spents more time here then at his own home."

"Where does he live?"

"Urbino, he was born there, just like me." he smiles.

"Does Luca live alone there?"

"Yeah, actually he does, when he turned eighteen he felt he was ready to live on his own although our mom didn't agree on that, she was convinced he was too young, funny that she was the main reason he wanted to leave."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that she didn't handle the divorce very well and tried to drown her broken marriage and heart in other men, making Luca crazy with all the strange men walking in and out so he came to me when he turned eightteen, almost begging me to let him stay in my old house so he could get some rest between races. I wasn't that convinced but he said if I would give him my old house he would buy on of his own, meaning he would land his ass in debts so, I gave him mine, I was never there anyway," Vale asks and looks at Dani,"why?"

"No nothing, come on."

Before Vale can ask anything else the Spaniard gets out and takes the bags to bring inside the house.

 

The first day the guys spend with racing around the track and just having fun and after dinner that evening Luca takes his backpack and walks towards the backdoor.

"Where are you going?" Vale asks.

"I'm going to unpack."

"You're not staying in your own room?"

"No, I want...."Luca blushes and looks away,"I want to stay in the cottage."

"Why?"

"You know why." Luca says.

"Vale just let him,"Dani says and Vale looks at Dani sharply but the Spaniard is not impressed,"you know that if you send him upstairs now, he'll just wait untill we are in bed and he'll sneak in there later."

"Fine." Vale says.

Luca looks at Dani gratefull and walks outside to the cottage and when he has closed the door behind him, Vale looks at Dani.

"Was that really necessary?"

"What?"

"Taking Luca's side against me?"

Dani frowns when he hears the hurt tone in the Italians voice.

"I'm not taking sides, Vale."

"It looked like it."

Vale suddenly gets up and takes his plate to the sink before taking the countertop with his hands and leaning against it, closing his eyes.

"I don't want him in there after.....I want him to wake up from his infatuation he thinks he has with my biggest rival."Vale sighs deeply and turns around, facing Dani.

"He won't wake up from it and it is not an infatuation, it's real, it's just as real as what you and I have."

"Don't you dare compare what we have with what they have, what we have is something beautiful, something that we thought about very long before we acted on it. They just....follow their cocks."

"They are young," Dani laughs,"didn't you do the same when you were younger?"

"God that's so long ago I hardly remember."

"I remember,"Dani says and walks up close to Vale,"I remember all the men and women."

"You serious?"

"Very, I told you that I've kept following you ever since I entered the Championship. You had quite the reputation around the paddock."

"That's in the past though,"Vale reaches out and carresses Dani's cheek,"I would never do anything to jeopardise what we have."

"I know."

Vale smiles and takes Dani hand and together they walk to the livingroom with Dani behind him, sitting down on the couch and pulling Dani next to him, immediatly closing his arms around his teammate.


	28. chapter 27

When Luca is inside, he stands still for a moment, letting the backpack fall on the ground with a thud and his feet bring the Italian to the bedroom. Luca smiles and wanders towards the bed, fingers touching the sheets and it brings back the memories of that night, that amazing night that ended so afwull but before he lets his mind wander that way he sits down on the ground, back leaning against the wall and his fingers fumble for his phone pressing Marc's number.

"Hey babe."

"Hey, mi amor."

"Had a good trip?"

"Yeah it was ok, you know what I'm looking at right now?"

"Please don't let it be Vale and Dani making out." Marc says.

"No, that's gross, Marc."

"Sorry, so what are you looking at."

"The bed you took my virginity."

"Seriously? And Vale let you sleep there?"

"He didn't wanted me but he has no choice, and Dani also backed me up."

"He did?" Marc asks, surprised about the fact Dani took Luca's side against Vale.

"Yeah, said that I would sneak there eventually, and I would. I just wanted to be here not only because of what happened but also because I know that knowing you were in this bed makes me sleep better, makes me feel a lot closer to you."

"I like that thought."

"You in Andorra yet?"

"Yeah, just finished dinner, was about to take a shower."

"Are you naked yet?" Luca asks.

"What?"Marc laughs.

"Are you naked yet?" it sounds again.

Marc bites his lip, he remembers talking about phonesex to Luca but it didn't get that far in Catalunya and he smiles.

"No, not yet."

"Hurry up then, I'll get naked too and slip between the sheets, put your phone on speaker."

Luca gets up and pushes the speaker button before he lays it down on the bedside table.

"You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Tell me what you're doing."

"Taking off my shirt, popping the button of my jeans and sliding open the zipper, fingers slipping beneath the waistband and pushing it down with my boxer, god I'm already hard, babe."

"Hmm, me too, I'm naked too, on my back, fingers carressing my thighs wishing it were yours."

Luca moans softly and Marc bites his lip while he slips in bed too, realizing he probably can't hear him over the sound of the shower and he mirrors Luca's movements.

"Feels so good." Marc moans.

"Marc?" 

It sounds so feeble and uncertain, Marc looks at his phone and frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just...wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

Luca rolls on his front and looks at the phone too.

"I want..."

Luca bites his lip, not really knowing how to ask this.

"What do you want, babe, talk to me."

"I'm looking at a tube of lube."

Marc inhales sharply, having a feeling where this is going but not convinced this is a good idea.

"Luca, I don't know if this is such a good idea, maybe we should wait untill I'm with you."

"I just want to know what it feels like, I already saw you open yourself up and you could help me."

"I know but if you tense up I won't be there to help you relax."

"If I do tense up all I need is to hear your voice, please, Marc."

"Ok, ok just give me a sec."

Luca breaths in deeply and looks at the lube again, he himself also not really sure this is a good idea but he just wants to feel what it's like.

"Ok, I need you to kneel and then squeeze a generous amount of lube on your fingers."

While Marc tells Luca this, he lies down on his back, eyes closed and fingers loosely around his cock.

"Ok."

"Now take the headboard with one hand and bring the other to your hole to circle it but don't push it inside yet."

"Ok."

Luca does what he says, circling his hole a couple of times before he puts some pressure and suddenly the tip slips inside.

"Oh fuck." 

"You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine.....s'good."

"I know babe, push it further inside and point it to your stomach, move it around a bit."

While Luca starts pushing inside and moving around, Marc keeps stroking his cock slowly, breathing in and out and concentrating on not going to fast. When he suddenly hears a yelp and a curse in Italian he smiles.

"Bingo."

"Wha...."

"That was your prostate, babe, keep rubbing it untill your muscles relax."

While Luca keeps rubbing his prostate the moans and whimpers are getting more frequent and Marc licks his lips, hips coming off the bed a little.

"Try pushing in a second finger, slowly."

Luca places a second finger at his hole but the whail he releases sounds to strained and Marc opens his eyes.

"Stop."

"But Marc..."

"No but's, withdraw you fingers and lube them again, generously."

He hears Luca sigh, realizing he's not happy but he doesn't want the younger to hurt himself or go to fast.

"Ok, oh this goes much better." Luca moans.

"Take it slow, when you can, scissor them and aim for your prostate again."

Luca pushes his fingers in slowly and when they are all the way in, he scissors them and quickly finds his prostate an he starts moving his hips backwards.

"Marc....."

"God you sound so wrecked, babe, I wish I could see you right now."

"Feels amazing, wish it were your fingers."

"Wish it was my cock."

Luca let's out a breathless laugh and lays his head in his neck, Marc closes his eyes again and paints himself a picture of Luca on his knees, two fingers in his ass, head in his neck, mouth open and a sheen of sweat covering that beautiful body and when he hears a strangled moan it almost sends him over the edge.

"Please tell me you're close, babe."

"So close."

Marc moves his fingers faster over his cock, fingers of the other hand wandering between his asscheeks and when he hears the familiar hitching of breath, knowing the younger is climaxing, he touches his perineum and it's enough to make him cum, breathing hard, listening to the soft moans and whimpers coming from the other side of the line. Marc rolls on his side and looks at his phone.

"You ok?"

"Hm, perfect."

Luca collapses on the bed, also on his side and slides the phone closer.

"I wish I could hold you right now, your head on my shoulder, my fingers carressing your side making you squirm because you're still sensitive from your orgasme."

"I wish there was a way for you to be here with me."

"Me too, it just seems like, when you're not with me a part of myself is missing, a part I can't live without. Even during raceweekends this feeling isn't that strong because I know you're close and I know that if I need you we can always find some way to spend some stolen moment together but now..."

"I know, Marc, I feel the same."

"Get some sleep, babe."

"You too and thank you."

"Anytime, love you."

"Love you too."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The next couple of days Luca is send into Tavullia to invite as many kids as he can while Dani and Vale take care of the food and the entertainment and on friday morning the first kids are already standing outside the gate very early. While Vale let's them and their parents inside, Dani and Luca prepare everything for outside with some help from the workmen from the companies. Vale really outdone himself this time, in the woods next to the ranch a treasure hunt is plotted and a small survival track for the more adventurous kids, there is a tent built where you can have your face painted and there is a real inflatable obstacle course where men stand with fire hoses to provide the path of lather and Vale also has ordered additional motorcycles, leathers and other supplies to make sure there is enough.

There is so much live on the ranch right now it almost blows Dani away, he has never been very fond of huge crowds and Vale doesn't have time for him because he is to busy with the kids and so is Luca, the younger Italian is mostly playing and fooling around with the younger kids where Vale is teaching the older kids to ride a bike. At one point the Spaniard is standing at a table having a drink when a young dark haired woman comes up to him.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" she says and her admiration doesn't escape Dani.

"He is, he loves doing this for kids."

"The kids love these days, it's all they talk about for weeks when it's over."

"I'm sure they do."

"You're Dani Pedrosa right? His teammate?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Why are you here?" she says and frowns.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I've been coming here for years on these kidsweeks and I've never seen his teammate before, what's so different about you?"

Dani looks at the woman, something about her just rattles his cage but he can't pinpoint it.

"Vale and I are very close friends, always have been and I like it here."

"It is indeed a beautiful place although the interior of the house could use a womans touch,"she smiles,"something I wouls gladly volunteer for just as half of the woman here, but just between you and me, I'm a single mom and they aren't."

Dani looks at the woman, following her eyes he sees she is looking at Vale and when he looks at her again she licks his lips and Dani balls his fists. 

"Well, I'm going to the room my son and I will have for the weekend, go unpack and change into something.....more comfortable, talk to you later."

She smiles and walks away but not before she has cast another glance at Vale who now rides off on his own bike. Dani knows he shouldn't be jealous, that Vale loves him and he knows he would never do anything to jeopardise what they have like he said earlier this week but he also knows women who want something can be very persistent. Dani heaves a sigh, deciding to get into his leathers to see if he can get in some laps around the track.

Dispite the fact that it is very busy on track he manages to weave his way through the kids and when he notices someone riding next to him he looks up and sees the trademark yellow helmet of his lover who winks at him and nods over his shoulder making Dani look and the Spaniard smiles when he sees dozens of kids riding behind them. Vale opens his vizor and Dani does the same while leaning towards the Italian.

"How about a little race?"

Dani nods and Vale holds up his hand, gesturing for the kids to stop and when everyone is standing still, Vale takes of his helmet and walks towards the kids who do the same. 

"Ok, kids, this is what we're going to do, I want to divide you into two groups, one group with me and the other with Dani, I want all the little Vale's behind the white line at the start and all the Dani fans outside the track, when I say go, you go as fast as you can, all of you, I will be riding in front and you will follow me for three rounds. At the end of it, we note down the fastest time. Then we clear the track and watch Dani and his little samurai's." Vale says, making Dani laugh with his reference to his nickname.

Dani rides to the side of the track, soon followed by his little 'samurai's' who surround him while Vale lines himself up in front of his little 'doctors'.

"You ready kids!"

"Yes!!" is the enthusiastic.

"Go!!"

Vale opens the throttle and rides off, followed by his little doctors, Dani keeps watching it from a distance and after three laps and some dropouts they have a time set after wich it's time for Dani and his troop. When Dani looks behind him it actually makes his heart swell when he sees it's not even that much less then the kids Vale had behind him. After the startsignal they spurt off, Dani keeps looking over his shoulder making sure everyone is still with him. He knows it costs him time but he really doesn't care, just the thought of so many kids being here for him is more then enough of a prize.

His surprise is big when it seems that the first 'little samurai' who crossed the line is faster then first 'little doctor' and he's even more surprised when he sees that, after the helmet is taking off, long dark locks appear. There is a huge smile on her face and she runs towards Dani who drops to his knees and catches the little girl. He liftst her up and he feels how her little arms lie tightly around his neck.

"What did I win?" she asks.

"Oh, erm, how about.....I give you a ride on my bike around the track?" Dani asks.

The kids eyes get wide and twinkle and she hugs Dani again, the Spaniard rubbing her back and when he locks eyes with Vale he sees the Italian smiling too, genuinly happy.

"Ok, come on."

Dani walks towards his bike and places the kid on it before he sits down behind her, pushing the kid a little up so she can take the bar in her hands and Dani kickstarts the bike to ride off, kid already shrieking with delight. 

"It's great to see so many Dani fans here." Vale suddenly hears Luca say.

"Luca! I completly forgot you were here too! Are you enjoing yourself?"

"Yeah it's great."

"Good, come on, let's get everything ready for dinner."

Because there are so many people dinner is turned into a walking buffet, people sitting down everywhere in groups to eat and Dani ends up with Vale, Luca and some kids of which the parents keep some distance, looking on how the three riders entertain their children.

Some hours later and after most of the kids have been put to bed, the adults are wandering around the ranch, talking and laughing and drinking and Dani ends up perched up on a table in the corner, eyes watching something he doesn't like at all.

"You shouldn't worry about her." Luca suddenly says.

"I'm not worried, I trust Vale, I just don't trust her, she's all over him."

"She's all over him every year."

"She is?" Dani asks and looks at Luca.

"Yes, her husband left her when Jace, that's her son, was just two or something, don't really know why and don't really care also, she's never hid the fact she's crazy about Vale and every year she tries her best to seduce him and every year Vale turns her down. I always wondered why I mean, she is very pretty and just one night every once in a while never hurt anyone but it all makes sense now what the reason was he never gave into her."

"It was me."

"Yes it was."

Dani smiles and looks back at Vale and that woman who now touches his arm and laughs at everything the Italian says and when she leans up and whispers something in his ear she cups his cheek and Dani just can't help but ball his fists.

"Relax, Dani, he loves you, he waited ten years to be with you, he would never take the risk of losing you."

"I know, I just...I just wish I could drag her away from him, telling her he's mine."

"He _is_ yours." Luca says, rolling his eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry." Dani says and looks at Luca apoligetic.

"It's ok, I know what's it's like to be insecure about....that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, sometimes it's really hard for me te believe someone like Marc really wants to be with me, seeing he's a five time worldchampion who can have just about anyone he wants but the fact that he picked me to be with is just so overwhelming sometimes."

"That is exactly the way I feel about Vale." Dani says and casts a glance at Vale who has now taken some distance from the woman before he turns towards Luca again,"it must be hard for the both of you, being forced apart for three weeks."

"To be honest, we've had some time alone on the sunday evening after Catalunya."

"What? I didn't know that, I thought his dad..."

"Yeah, Alex arranged it, his dad didn't know."

"It's good to hear Alex helps you, even though he must have some trouble with it, he and Marc are really close so it shouldn't surprise me."

It is really great, after Mugello, Alex hid me in his car when he picked up Marc from the hospital, he didn't know, we spend some days in Andorra together, he told me for the first time he loves me and he even let me...." Luca is silent all of a sudden and Dani looks at him.

"He let you what?"

Luca still says nothing, just looks down and blushes, shy smile around his lips, telling Dani all he needs to know.

"Oh, he let you top, huh?"

"Yeah, it was amazing, it felt só good, Dani, being so connected to Marc."

"I know." Dani says and freezes, realizing what he said.

"What?" Luca asks with wide eyes.

"I just....mean that....I know how it feels like to feel so connected to the one you love." Dani quickly says, relieved when Luca nods.

"Right." 

"Marc is really crazy about you, I've known him for years but when he talks about you, when your with him, I've never seen him that happy before."

"I wish Vale would understand it, that he would be a little more giving."

"Me too, but he and Marc....they are like oil and water, Luca and I wish there was something I could do but he just won't listen to me."

"I know, and I won't ask that of you, I don't want to cause trouble between you and Vale."

"Hey guys."

Dani and Luca look up, seeing Vale standing besides them, smile around his lips and tired look in his eyes.

"I don't know about you but I'm exhausted and seeing we still have two days just like this, I'm going to bed."

Dani and Luca look around and realize most of the people went home except for the ones that stay the night.

"Yeah, that's a good idea,"Dani says and hops of the table,"goodnight Luca."

"Goodnight guys."

Dani and Vale walk towards the house, fingers brushing and eventually weaving together while Luca walks into his cottage, already sleeping when his head hits the pillow.


	29. chapter 28

Once in the safety of their bedroom, Vale turns around and pulls Dani close to kiss him, backing him up and lifting him on a cupboard, Vale's hands slipping under Dani's shirt and pulling it up and over his head. Then it's Dani's turn to slip Vale's shirt over his head to throw it away and the kiss continues, hands wander over muscles and slip into hair, carressing and tugging when suddenly the door swings open.

"How about...."

Vale immediatly turns around, trying to shield Dani from the view of the intruder. Dani recognizes the voice of the woman who was all over Vale before and no matter how much he would love to slam the door in her face, he keeps himself hidden.

"Sharon." he breathes.

"Hi, I uhm...you're not alone." she says.

"No, I'm not."

Vale makes himself as broad as he can, knowing Sharon can't find out about Dani and when he feels Dani's head pressing against his back, he realizes Dani is thinking the same.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were....involved with someone."

"I am, I'm very involved with someone."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since may."

"Of this year?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to the one who I lost too?"

"What?"

"I just want to congratulate her, is all."

Sharon is really close now, trying to look around Vale but the Italian keeps moving his body and Dani is pressing himself against his back so hard it's starting to get painfull.

"You really have to go."

Vale suddenly grabs her arm and turns her around, praying to God she hasn't seen Dani and when he pushes her out of their bedroom and he closes the door he turns around and leans against it, breathing relieved when he sees Dani is gone. Vale turns the key and locks the door, just in case and when he turns around Dani is lurking around the corner of the bathroom.

"Is she gone?" he asks.

"Yeah, she's gone, sorry about that."

Dani comes out of his hiding place and walks into the bedroom, Vale also walks to the bed and suddenly they burst out laughing.

"Oh man, if she saw you here, it would have been terrible." Vale laughs.

"I know it would be awful, everybody would know it immediately." Dani agrees.

They fall on the bed together still laughing.

"We can not hide it forever." Vale says, sounding serious.

"No, I know, but it's too early."

"Yes."

"I saw you talking to her, earlier tonight, saw how she was flirting with you."

"She does that every year."

"I know, Luca told me about her, said you never gave into her. Why is she different from all the others you've....you know." Dani asks and rolls on his side, head supported by his hand, looking at the Italian.

"She's different because one,"Vale mirrors his lover's position and weaves the fingers of their free hands together,"she has a kid, and two, those others were just.....coming and going, I wasn't looking for something serious and they knew that. Sharon will never be satisfied with just a fling, she want's a father for Jace, and a man in her life. To bad for her there's only one person that I want for life and that's not her but you, it has always been you and it always ever will be you alone, Dani."

Vale lifts their joined hands and he lays them over his heart.

"You feel that? That beats only for you."

"Vale..."

Vale leans forward and kisses Dani's neck and he pauses when he reaches Dani's nipples, taking one in his mouth, licking and biting before he gives the other the same treatment before he moves lower. Slowly he trails a path of kisses down strong muscles that twitch under the treatment while fingers slip in his hair when he opens his jeans and pulls it down, mouth moving over Dani's hard cock, mouthing at it before he crawls back up over a shuddering body.

"I love seeing you like this, so disheveled, squirming in my arms, lips swollen from my kisses, and that I have caused it makes me feel so good," he says and leans in again to kiss Dani's collorbone,"I feel so honored that you let me get this close to you, that you allow me to be your lover, that is all I have ever wanted, cara."

"Fuck me." Dani breathes.

"What was that?" Vale murmers against hot skin.

Dani's fingers slip in his curls and he pulls the Italian down to kiss him passionatly before he kisses a path to his ear.

"Fuck me, I want you to make me feel I'm your only one, I want you to mark me, querido."

Vale shivers when he hears the nickname for him and he starts reaching for the lube, he makes quick work of opening the Spaniard up for him and when the Italian rocks inside his teammate, both are already close. Dani wraps his legs around narrow hips and locks his ancles on Vale's back, pushing him in closer while Vale rams in deep, hitting his prostate every single time, moans getting louder, thrusts harder, edging them upwards on the bed. Vale takes the headboard with one hand while the other slips under Dani's buttock, pushing him up against him with every hard thrust. 

"So good."

Vale lays his head in his neck and Dani's eyes wander over his sweaty body that's still rocking deep inside him, with one particulair deep thrust Dani's body starts shudering and climaxing, muscles contracting around Vale's shaft and vagely he feels teeth biting his neck, soon the Italian climaxes too and breathing heavy the lay like that for a moment before Vale moves, collapsing next to him. 

Some minutes later and still trembling, Vale climbs out of bed to get a wascloth to clean Dani up and when he is done he throws it somewhere in the room, crawling back in bed and curling his longer body around Dani who is already half asleep.

 

The next morning the kitchen is buzzing with people, adults who make coffee and breakfast and kids that are sitting at the table, eating their breakfast as fast as possible so they can go out as soon as possible. When almost every one is gone Vale and Dani, who are still eating breakfast, look up when they see someone walking in and Dani sighs when he sees it's Sharon. She's holding a cup of coffee, eyes trained on Vale while she sit's down.

"Again, sorry about last night." she says.

"That's okay."

"You're really not going to tell me who she is?"

Dani rolls his eyes and get's up, placing his plate in the kitchensink, movement closely followed by Sharon.

"Oh god." she suddenly says.

Vale stops eating and looks at her, following her eyes to see Dani standing, also staring at Sharon.

"It was you."

"What?" Dani asks.

"Last night,"Sharon looks from Dani to Vale and back again,"it was you."

"I don't...."

"No, no, no, don't try to talk your way out of this one,"Sharon points to Dani's shoes now,"I saw those shoes last night."

Dani and Vale both look at the Spaniards shoes, frowning before looking at Sharon again.

"There are more people with those shoes." Dani tries.

"Those are men shoes, I already thought it weird a woman would wear such shoes."

"Sharon," Vale says, standing behind Sharon now,"you can't tell anyone about this, about us."

Sharon turns around to face the nine times worldchampion, he looks pleadingly and suddenly her whole demeaner changes.

"What's in it for me?" she says, folding her arms across her chest.

"What?"

"Well, if you want me to keep your secret, I want something in return."

"You can't be serious, I'm asking this as a friend." Vale says.

"I am your friend but life has been really hard ever since James left me, I haven't even been able to take Jace somewhere, these kids days on the ranch are the highlights of his year, Valentino."

"And I'm happy they are, that's why I give them, what else do you need me to do? What else do you want?"

"You know what I want, what I have been wanting for years now." 

Sharon licks her lips and smiles while letting her eyes roam over the Italian and now Dani has had enough.

"No," the Spaniard says and positions himself between the two,"he's not going to sleep with you, forget it."

Sharon steps aside to look at Vale who looks at her questiongly.

"Take me and Jace with you on a race weekend."

"You want tickets to a race weekend?"

"Not just tickets, I want you to invite us as guests of Yamaha, three days, completly taken care off. We want to be in your box when you're out, eat in the hospitality of Yamaha and have a room in the same hotel."

"I don't know...."

"You're Valentino Rossi, make it happen and if not....we'll just see how the world will react to their starriders being together."

Sharon shrugs her shoulders and leaves the room to walk outside, leaving Dani and Vale behind.

"Can you believe that?"

"It's just a weekend, Dani."

"You know what will happen, she will demand you spent every moment away from track with her and Jace."

"Well, that's just to bad because I want to spent every moment away from track with you."

"She won't let you,"Dani turns around and looks at Vale,"she'll want you with her in the evenings, taking her out to dinner, showing her around. And when you're alone, when Jace is in bed she'll be all over you again just like last night and she'll try to wrap you around her finger..."

"Whoah, Dani, please stop,"Vale says and walks up to him to take his hands,"she is not going to succeed in wrapping me around her finger."

"She wants you."

"And I want you, cara,"Vale cups Dani's cheek and he hates the insecurity he sees there,"god if we were alone I'd show you that right now."

Dani can't help but smile hearing those words and he covers Vale's hand with his own.

"I'm sorry, I'm overreacting."

"It's okay, just never doubt my feelings for you ever again."

"Ok."

"Now, let's get out there and have a great day."

Both walk outside and that day and the next one is full, exhauting but very satisfied and when Vale, Dani and Luca are catching their breaths on Monday evening they hear a rustling sound in the hall and Vale moans.

"I'm not getting that, I can't walk."

Dani laughs and get's up to walk to the hall but when he doesn't return Vale frowns and looks at Luca.

"Dani?"

Vale turns his head when he hears his lover coming back into the room but when he sees the look in his eyes he is instantly on his feet.

"What's wrong?"

Dani doesn't say anything, just hands Vale the piece of paper and the Italian takes it, when he reads it the blood drains from his face and Luca get's up now too.

"Everything ok?"

"No, pack your things, we're leaving."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Back in Andorra, Marc has been praticing with Pol and Aleix again, the first apoligizing immediatly for the things he said back at Marc's house about him and Luca but Marc waves it away, saying it's fine. He knows the two are probably dying to know how he and Luca happened but he's not willing to share and both don't ask either. 

After a tiresome workout it's a shower and bed and before he goes to sleep he tries to call Luca but the Italian doesn't pick up the phone, probably to tired, Marc thinks and he smiles and he sends him a message.

_Can't wait to see you in Assen, love you, Marc_

The next morning Marc wakes up from banging on the door, he moans and comtemplates going back to sleep again but when his phone beeps he picks it up to see he has a message from Luca. He opens it and frowns when he reads it.

_Open the door_

Marc looks at the hallway, suddenly wide awake and so happy Luca is there he jumps out of bed and almost falls down the stairs in his haste to open the door but he stops dead in his tracks when he sees Luca is not alone. Vale and Dani stand behind him, Marc looks from his lover to the others but when he sees the look on his former teammates face his stomach drops.

"What happend?"

Marc opens the door, Luca walks in first but Marc is to worried about Dani to look at him and when Dani walks past him, Marc's eyes follow him.

"This was pushed through the mailbox slot yesterday evening at the ranch."

Vale gives him a piece of paper and Marc reads it.

_It doesn't matter where you hide, I'll always find you, J_

Marc follows the guys into the livingroom, Luca sitting on the couch, Dani staring out the window and Vale a little behind. 

"Dani." Marc says.

The Spaniard turns around and looks at his former teammate.

"We need a place to stay, it's not safe at the ranch anymore."

"He probably already knows I have a house here."

"I know, but the crossroads in town don't all have roadsighs that says your house is that way."

"True."

"Can we stay?"

"You even need to ask? Of course you can stay, you're always welcome here, Dani, you know that, all of you."

For a moment Marc looks at Vale but the Italian only has eyes for Dani who is again staring outside.

"Listen, Dani, you've been driving all night, why don't you and Vale take the guestroom, get some sleep."

Dani walks towards the stairs but suddenly he turns around and walks up to Marc to hug him. Marc freezes for some time, feeling Vale's eyes burning in his back but then again, Dani is his best friend and he returns the hug. After the hug Dani and Vale disappear upstairs before his eyes land on Luca and he smiles. The Italian has fell asleep on the couch, head on the armrest and back in an unnatural position so Marc walks up to him and sit's on his haunches before he softly traces his cheek and Luca is startled awake, sitting up immediatly.

"I'm awake!"

"Hey." Marc chuckles.

"Hey."

"You shouldn't sleep like that, it's not good for your back, go upstairs, I have a big comfy bed there remember? Get some sleep."

"Not without you, mi amor."

Luca laces his fingers with Marc's and kisses the back of it and Marc instantly feels butterflies in his stomach before the younger slides his arms around Marc's neck, head falling on his shoulder. Marc hears the Italian heave a deep sigh, knowing he's sleeping again and he rubs his back before he lifts Luca up in his arms to take him upstairs.

"Let's go then."

 

When Marc wakes up later and he turns around, he sees Luca is still asleep, the alarm clock tells him it is in the afternoon and Marc supports his face with his hand and takes the time to look at his lover. The Italian lies on his front, face towards Marc and the Spaniard reaches out his hand to slide a lock of hair from his face with his finger before the finger goes further down over a bare shoulder. Slowly it traces a path over his spine making Luca stir and his eyes flutter open. Looking at Marc, the Spaniard smiles at his lover who smiles back.

"Hey." Marc says.

"Hey." is the sleepy reply.

"Slept ok?"

"Hm, I slept great." Luca says.

"Me too, better then I did in a long time, somehow I always sleep better with you next to me."

Both smile and Marc leans in to kiss Luca, hands wander and lips kiss, teeth bite and tongues lick and the moment Marc slides into his younger lover both groan, lips connect and kiss, fingers slip into hair and legs get tangled in the sheet, restricting their movements so eventually Marc tosses the sheet to the foot of the bed, the Italian's legs curling around his hips and locking on his back. Marc places Luca's hands above his head, pinning Luca to the bed and while both riders look at each other they slowly build a rhythm, Luca rocking his hips up with every inwards thrust and the moment Marc hits the youngers prostate, Luca moans deep in his throat, eyes closing and mouth opening, head pushed into the pillow. Marc leans forward to kiss his neck, to suck and bite and after a couple of hard deep thrusts Marc knows Luca is close and in a swift movement he rolls them over, Luca groaning with the sudden movement, head on Marc's chest. The Repsol rider's fingers slip in Luca's hair and he pulls the Italian up to whisper in his ear.

"Lean back and ride me, babe."

Luca slowly sit's up, hands placing behind him on Marc's knees and he begins to rock his hips while Marc rolls his up, hands of the Spaniard all over that gorgious body, legs, chest, sides, eyes moving to the Kalex riders face that is contorted with pleasure, teeth biting his lip, eyes closed and head in his neck and he just takes Marc's breath away.

"God you're so beautifull."

"Marc....."

Luca's muscles tense around his shaft and Marc moves his hands to his erection to curl his fingers around it, tugging it a few times before the Italian reaches his climax, spurting his seed all over Marc's chest who soon follows him. Luca moans broken and leans forward, hands next to Marc's head, eyes still closed and Marc frames his face, waiting for the other to look at him and when he does he smiles, leaning in to kiss soft full lips and he moves off Marc to lie on his back besides him, hands above his head. 

When Marc is done with cleaning himself up he looks at Luca who is still looking at the ceiling and Marc rolls on his side, eyes wandering over Luca's body. Even though he has Rossi genes, Luca is much more defined then Vale is, much less pale too and eyes find a way up again and he smiles when he sees a blush on Luca's face.

"Don't blush."

"Then don't stare."

"I though I was allowed too."

"You are but....the way you're looking at me now makes me feel like I'm some sort of treasure."

"You are, babe."

Marc moves in closer, movement making Luca look at him while fingers weave through the Italian's hair.

"I had no idea you could feel like this about someone." Marc whispers.

"Like what?"

"Like....that when they are not with you, you feel like a part of yourself is missing and when they are with you, you never want them to leave. I know you're a very talented rider but I just can't help but worry about you when you're out there, I've never felt that worry about Alex."

"I feel the same about you."

"Marry me." Marc suddenly says.

"What?" Luca's eyes widen at the question.

"Marry me, it doesn't have to be this year or the next or even the one after that just promise me that one day you will allow me to really make you mine and slip a ring around your finger."

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you, Marc."

Both smile and a soft tender kiss follows.

"Does that mean you're my fiance now?" Luca asks.

"Yes it does."

"Are we going to tell?"

"No, for now, this is our secret."


	30. chapter 29

"Thank you for coming with me." Dani says while snuggling deeper into Vale's embrace.

"You really thought I was going to let you go alone?"

"I don't know, you and Marc aren't really....and after what happened between him and Luca on the ranch and now you're here, in his house, while Luca is here too, I'm sure it's difficult for you seeing them together."

"Yeah, but that's irrelevant right now, the only thing that matters to me is your safety,"Vale says and pulls Dani a bit closer,"I've been watching you those days on the ranch, you know."

"You have?"

"Hm, and everytime I looked at you I noticed you where keeping yourself busy with the youngest kids around."

"They need to get an early start if they want to make it to the top. I will do everything I can to help in any way."

"You were really good with them, all the attention you gave them, how your eyes would light up whenever they managed to stay on the bike in the corners and how you cheered almost the hardest for the one who won and comforted the ones that lost, and you smiled so warmly whenever they would look at you. I wish the public would see that side of you more often, that they could see you are not the stoney statue they claim you are but that you can be sweet and caring and even loving."

"We can't all be the cheery clown you are." Dani says.

"I know and I'm not asking you too I just....I just wish they could see you as you really are, as I see you."

"Guess that's my flaw then."

"No, don't be silly,"Vale chuckles,"it's not a flaw, it's just your personality, cara."

"You love me anyway, right?"

"Of course I do," Valse says,"you remember what you asked me the first time I took you to Tavullia? After those boy's ran away."

"Yeah."

"You'd be an amazing dad too."

"I want to be a dad one day." Dani says and Vale can hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Just imagine the sounds a little feet trampling around the ranch."

"Hm, that is a great thought, but still far away in the future, ok?"

"Sure." Vale chuckles.

 

True to his word, Vale treats Marc fairly normal, no stabs under the belt or even disaproving glances when he catches Luca and Marc sharing a kiss or a touch. Later in the day Marc and Dani leave the group to get some groceries because Marc really didn't count on three extra mouths to feed and while the two ex teammates wander through the isles, Luca and Vale stay behind and when Luca comes back into the livingroom after taking a shower he joins Vale, who is sitting in one of the patio chairs.

"Thank you." the younger says.

"For what?" Vale answers and takes a sip of his beer.

"For giving Marc a chance."

"You see this as giving Marc a chance?" Vale looks at his younger brother, eyebrows raised.

"Well, you have treated him normal today."

"The fact that I treat him normal, is because of Dani. He helped him after what happened in Geneva and Dani was healing in Spain with his parents, he feels safe here, he feels safe with Marc."

"He is safe here, with Marc and with all of us."

"I also thought he was safe at the ranch and with me but look how that turned out." Vale says dry, placing his bottle on the ground and leaning back.

"You're going to have to accept it one day."

"Yeah well, today is not that day."

"Don't you want me to be happy?" Luca whispers.

"Of course I want you to be happy, Luca, and if it would have been any other guy I would be elated but Marc...."

"I wish you would see him as I see him,"Luca says, interrupting his brother,"as this wonderful, amazing, funny caring..."

"Backstabbing tittle stealer and sweettalker to get teenagers in his bed?"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Hey, what's going on?"

Luca and Vale look up to see Dani and Marc standing in the doorway.

"Nothing." Vale says and picks up his beer.

"Didn't sound like nothing."

"You have hoodies in your closet?" Luca suddenly asks Marc.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I feel the need to run," Luca says and get's up while looking at Vale,"far away from here."

Luca stomps past Dani and Marc, who have to step aside, on his way upstairs and Dani nudges Marc's side, making him look at him.

"Go after him."

Marc follows Luca upstairs and finds him already dressed in a hoodie and underneath it a cap and he's looking at himself in the mirror, when he sees Marc standing he turns towards him.

"You think someone will recognize me?" he asks.

"No, don't think so."

"Great, you coming with me?"

Luca walks past Marc but the Spaniard grabs his arm and stops him.

"What did he say?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It made you upset so it matters to me."

"I don't want to talk about it I just....I need to get away from him, are you coming with me?"

"Yeah sure, just give me a sec to put on my trainers."

Marc quickly puts on his trainers and together they walk outside and ignore Vale's calls and once in the woods Luca immediatly starts running, he's running so fast Marc has trouble keeping up with him and dispite his warnings to run slower or he will blow himself up, Luca doesn't listen just goes faster. 

 

Back in the house Dani has started dinner, being watched by Vale who is also completly ignored by the Spaniard and when Vale suddenly grabs his arm Dani jerks his arm free and looks at Vale in warning.

"You know, you were doing so well today and I was so proud of you for at least trying but it's just to much to ask, isn't it? Even for me."

Dani sighs and continues cutting the vegetables.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen I just can't help it."

"I know, it's not your fault, nothing is ever your fault is it? What happened in Sepang was not your fault, what happened in Assen last year was not your fault, Luca's fall was not your fault, nothing ever is your fault because you're the great Valentino Rossi, nine time worldchampion who is adored by everyone!"

Dani is now frantically cutting the vegetables and before he knows it there's blood everywhere.

"Fuck!"

Dani drops the knife while Vale is next to him in an instant and he reaches his hand out but Dani steps away from him, turning to open the faucet and hold his hand under it. When the blood is flushed away he closes the faucet and grabs a kitchen towel to dry it. When he turns around he sees Vale standing with the first aid kit in his hand, like an offering, pout around his lips and mournful look in his eyes and Dani just can't help but smile at the sight.

"May I?" he asks.

"It's not like I can do it myself with one hand."

Dani sits down on a chair and Vale sits down next to him, Dani lays his hand on the table for Vale to clean and bandage it. When it's done he takes Dani's wounded hand in his and brings it to his lips to place a soft kiss on it.

"When they come back I'll apoligize ok? I promise I'll try."

"Not the first time I heard that."

"I know, but I really mean it."

"And you didn't the last times?" Dani asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I did, just...I don't want to fight you, and I don't want to lose Luca either."

 

Back in the forest Marc still has trouble keeping up with Luca so with a desperate attempt to catch his attention he leaps forward and grabs his arm, making both tumble to the ground, landing in a heap on the forestfloor, tangled together. Luca struggles but Marc grabs his wrists to pin them above his head and he looks at the Kalex rider and blue eyes look back at him fierce.

"Let me go, Marc." he hisses.

Marc shakes his head, still to out of breath to talk and luckely for him Luca seems to tired suddenly to fight so they keep lying like that for a moment.

"Jesus, what on earth do you eat? I thought I was in shape."

Luca chuckles and Marc smiles at him, without warning Luca turnes their positions, Italian now hovering over Marc and he leans down.

"I can help you get into shape, you know." he says suggestively.

"Is that so?"

"Hm."

"Going to take me out running every day then?" Marc asks and tilts his head.

"To be honest, with running you burn around 350 kilocalories,"Luca says and leans forward to kiss Marc, tracing a path to his ear,"but with sex, you burn at least 400."

When Luca kisses and bites Marc's neck the Repsol rider starts laughing and he tries to push Luca off.

"Luca please," he laughs but the laugh turns into a low moan when Luca grinds his hips down,"let's get back to the house, take a shower and burn some calories."

"Sounds like a plan."

Luca wants to get up but Marc grabs his wrists and pulls him back down.

"Tell me what he said."

"I thanked him for not being an ass to you, for giving you a chance and he said this isn't giving you a chance, it's supporting Dani. I told him I wish he could see you as I see you, as this wonderful, amazing, funny, caring guy but he called you a backstabbing tittle stealer and sweettalker to get......"

"To get what?"

Luca bites his lip and looks away but Marc turns his face towards him.

"To get what, Luca?"

"To get teenagers in your bed." Luca whispers the words and the trembling of his voice betrays how much Vale's words hurt him.

"I'm sorry babe, come here."

Marc pulls him down to hug him close, Italian's head in his neck and Marc's hands rubbing over his back. For a moment they lie like that in silence before both get up and walk back to the house. Once inside they see Vale cooking and Dani who is sitting in front of the tv and he looks up when the two walk past but suddenly Vale walks towards them and while Marc is distracted by the bandage Dani has, Luca tries to avoid Vale but the Yamaha rider takes Luca's arms and turns him around. Luca's eyes search for Marc's who is still focussed on Dani so the younger calls his name and he looks up.

"Vale, don't..."

Vale holds up his hand towards Marc to silence him while he keeps looking at Luca and when the younger looks at him again, Vale steps back.

"I'm sorry for what happened, for what I said, I shouldn't have, it was wrong and I promise I will try harder to understand."

Luca looks at him distrustful before he looks at Marc again, who's eyes are trained on Vale, ready to help his lover if he needs him.

"I don't blame you for not believing me, it's not the first time I made that promise but you are going to have to trust me,"then he turns to Marc and reaches out his hand,"I'm sorry."

Marc looks at the hand then at Vale again and then at Luca before he looks at the Yamaha rider again and shakes his hand.

"I should really get back to cooking, it will be ready in 15 min."

With that he turns and walks away, leaving a baffled Marc and Luca behind, Marc looks back at Dani who has followed the whole scené.

"Is he serious?" Marc whispers.

Dani shrugs and before Marc can respond Luca grabs his hand and pulls him upstairs, in the hallway the Spaniard finds himself pushed up against the wall and lips find his, bit overwhelmend but kissing back the two stumble towards the bathroom. When both are naked, Luca pushes Marc into the stall and the Spaniard ends up leaning against the wall while Luca stands in front of him, their tongues twisting around each other playfully while Marc slips his fingers through Luca's hair, turning his head to deepen the kiss. Luca slides his hands over Marc's body, breaking the kiss to let his eyes follow the same path, admiring his musculair chest, hands sliding further down and they immediately take Marc's cock in it, which is already hard.

"Luca..." Marc groans.

The Repsol roder closes his eyes when Luca starts jerking him, making Marc push his hips forward into Luca's hands and Luca steps up closer so that eventually their cocks brush.

"Fuck." Luca mutters breathlessly.

Luca curls his fingers around both cocks while slowly starting to jerk off, feeling completly new but so good. Marc let's his head fall back against the tiles with a thud and moans in his throat while Luca leans forward and kisses his neck. 

"Almost," Marc gasps,"go faster..." 

Luca goes faster, both pressing their hips forward as much as possible, seeking the friction that they both so desperately need and with a groan both men cum.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Ten minutes later finds them sitting at the table, tension tangible and the only things heard are the clincking of the cutlery on their plates.

"So, uhm..."Vale starts and three pair off eyes focus on him,"Marc can I ask you something?"

Dani and Luca look at Vale, Luca taking Marc's hand under the table, squeezing it, making him know the younger has his back if needed.

"This house, when you bought it, the media were pretty.....harsh on you, saying you bought it to evade taxes in Spain."

"Vale..."Dani sighs.

"What? I'm just curious, I got the same questions when I bought my house in England."

"Did you do it for tax reasons?"Marc counters sharp.

"What? No of course not. I bought that house because I love London, it's a great city."

"And I bought this house because I train here a lot in winter, the woods are perfect for jogging, mountainbiking and it's always very quite. I still live in Cervera most of the year so I pay my taxes there."

"Sounds logical, and fair is fair, this is a beautiful house."

"Thank you."

"I saw you have a gym downstairs, is it okay if I use it?"

"Of course, you can use whatever you want, I have spare mountainbikes so if you want to go biking, just let me know, ok?"

"Will do."

And just like that the whole atmosphere changes, conversation is made and sometimes even laughter is heard and while Marc and Luca clear the table and fill the dishwasher, Dani and Vale find their way to the gym for some exercises and when Marc and Luca are done they curl up on the couch, Marc against the back- and armrest and Luca against his chest. Head resting on his shoulder, hand on his chest while Marc has his arm around Luca, fingers softly tracing over skin, lulling the Italian to sleep but when Marc's phone beeps he is started awake again.

"Sorry," Marc says and kisses Luca before he picks up his phone, name of his engineer lighting up on the screen,"Santi?"

"Hey Marc, is there something you need to tell me?" he asks, voice sounding a bit sarcastic.

"What?"

"The pictures on the internet."

"What pictures?"

"I'll send them to you."

Marc pulls his laptop on his lap and opens his email, just a couple of seconds later Marc receives the pictures in question and he gasps when he sees himself lying on the forestfloor with Luca on top of him, hugging, and after that walking hand in hand. Marc and Luca exchange a glance in horror before Santi calls his name.

"I...."

"Who is she?"

"What?"

"Who is she and is it serious?"

"Can I call you back?"

Before Santi has the chance to reply Marc hangs up and looks at Luca.

"They think you're a woman." the Spaniard says.

"They do?" Luca asks.

"Yeah."

"What are you going to say if they ask you about her in Assen?"

"I don't know, on one hand it's my private life and it's none of their business but if they do ask about it I could maybe hint at the fact that I like guy's too. It could be the first step to come out."

At that point Vale and Dani come back in the room, only having heard the last part.

"What?"

Both Luca and Marc look up at that and see a very distrought Vale standing, expression of pure horror on his face when he sees the pictures.

"You should have been more carefull, Marc."Dani says.

"I know, but I hardly ever see anyone in the forest and Luca was upset, it made me careless. But they don't recognize Luca, they think he's a woman."

"And _they_ are the fans?"

"And the media."

"And because of these pictures you want to come out?"

"Well, it's a bit sooner then I wanted and they could ask me about it in Assen and I just think it's an opportunity for me to hint at the fact that I'm not only into women."

"Are you sure about this?" Luca asks.

"Yes, I am."

"You have any idea how this will change your life?" Vale asks.

"What do you mean?" Marc asks, not understanding.

Vale walks around the couch and sit's down on the coffeetable in front of Marc.

"You are one of the most populair riders in the paddock, you're the only one that in terms of fans can compete with me, this will cause distraught amongst them, some will be happy, some will not, some will write you that it's your decision and some will write they are deeply disappointed in you and will look for what they need in another rider, you will lose fans over this. Especially in country's where gay's are frowned upon it will not be easy for you."

"You really think so?"

"It's not unknown to my fans that in the past I have had.....dealings with men, alot of my fans were not happy about that and let that know by calling me a traitor."

"Well, the fans that I lose over this, aren't my real fans then and I don't even want them as fans too." Marc says resolute.

"Good."Vale says, smiling.

With that Vale and Dani say goodnight and when Marc's phone rings he looks at it, Santi's name lighting up the screen and he looks at Luca.

"I have to tell Santi the truth about us."

"Do you have to mention my name?"

"I don't want to lie to him, I can't, he knows me too well, he would see right through me."

"Ok."

Before Marc answers the phone, he weaves his fingers with Luca's.

"Hey Santi, I need to tell you something."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"That was nice of you,"Dani says while undressing and getting in bed,"warning Marc for what he can expect when he comes out."

"I just want him to know what's waiting for him."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Dani questions.

Vale pauses while undressing for a second to look at his lover who raises his eyebrows.

"I just had to think about something you said to me in my hotelroom after Mugello, and after Luca and I had our fight."

"What happens to Marc happens to Luca too?" Dani asks.

"Yeah,"Vale says and get's in bed too, lying on his back,"and you were also right when you said, I will only push Luca away from me further if I keep trying to pull them apart and I don't want that, I don't want to lose Luca."

"So, does this mean you will accept t hem?"

"I'll try, I promise."

"Thank you."


	31. chapter 30

_"Hey Santi, I need to tell you something."_

"Yeah, who the woman was that was with you in the forest."

"Well, the thing is, it's wasn't a woman."

"It wasn't...it was a man?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I think I can live with that, who is he?"

"Well," Marc says and laces his fingers with Luca,"he's uhm....another rider, in Moto2, Italian...."

"I need a name, Marc."

"It's Luca Marini." he says.

Silence on the other end of the phone.

"Santi?"

"Yes, still here, you have a relationship with Valentino Rossi's half brother?" he asks, sounding unbelieving.

"Yes I do."

"Jezus Marc, what is he? Twenty?"

"Nineteen actually." Marc answers softly.

"Oh god, are you fucking crazy!"

"No, no I'm not, I'm very serious."

"You're very serious about being in a relationship with Valentino Rossi's half brother?!"

"Yes, we both are and stop yelling at me and stop calling him that!"

"I am strongly advising you to reconsider this." Santi says sharply.

"What? No, I'm not going..."

"Marc listen to me, this is not good, do you know what will happen when this comes out?"

"Well, it's not going to be easy."

"No, it's going to be a massacre, the media will have a fieldday with this, you can't do this!"

"Yes I can and I will, we've been seeing each other since Qatar." 

"Fuck." Santi curses.

"It is very serious and I would appreciate it very much if you would try and accept that."

"Are you fucking crazy!"

"Why are you so against this?" Marc says and stands up, making his hand slip out of Luca's.

"I'm not....look, Marc, if Luca makes you happy I'm happy, really but that doesn't take away the fact that he is your biggest rivals half brother, you remember what happened in Sepang? The fall out that caused, I defended you for months against the media, the fans even other riders, you and Valentino draw blood in every other raceweekend, I did my best to get the damage under controll and I was so relieved when after Luis' horrible accident you and Valentino shook hands and all was well again. This, you and Luca could stir that up all over again, this will be bad publicity for you for Valentino but also for Luca."

"I know, and I'm very thankfull for everything you did for me then, really I am,"Marc says and looks at Luca who is looking at him intently,"but I can't deny how I feel and I don't want to either, we wan't to be together, Santi, please just....at least try to understand."

"Like I said if he makes you happy I'm happy just give me some time to get used to the idea."

"Ok."

"And please tell me you haven't considered going public with this."

"No, we haven't talked about that but I'm not yet ready to go public, you babe?"

Luca shakes his head and Marc realizes Santi is silent again.

"Santi?"

"Yeah, still here, it's just....you calling Valentino Rossi's half brother _babe_ is weird."

"I know, but you need to get used to that and please don't call him that, he has a name."

"Right, sorry."

"That's ok."

"So uhm...does Valentino know?"

"You remember that week i was invited to the ranch?"

"After the Le Mans race."

"Yes that week, well....he sort of.....stumbled upon us....."

"Oh my god, he caught you?"

"After, in bed...he kicked me off the ranch so I went back to Andorra, where Luca suddenly showed up a week later, we talked about the future."

"The future....you are really serious about this aren't you?"

"We both are."

"You said this has been going on since Qatar?" Santi suddenly asks.

"Yes, that's correct."

"Why didn't I notice?"

"We were very carefull,"Marc says and sit's down next to Luca again,"luckily for us, Luca seems to be very good at making himself invisable, mostly he visits me late at night for a couple of hours in my hotelroom."

"I see, god Marc you are going to be the death of me."

"Sorry." he chuckles.

"Yeah yeah, just...."

"What?"

"Anyone else that knows about this?"

"Dani and Alex know, Dani is behind us, Alex sort off accepts it and uhm...mama and papa know too, I talked to papa about it and he sort of accepts it but mama doesn't."

"That at least explains why your dad avoided your box on friday and saterday and why your mom wasn't there."

"Yeah."

"You need to tell Emilio."

"I know, I'll tell him in Assen ok?"

"Ok, see you there."

After Marc has hung up he looks at Luca.

"And?"

"Well, he wasn't very happy at first."

"Yeah figured as much."

"Mostly because of the damage controll he had to do after Sepang, up untill late in the year and after Luis.....well, the handshake changed everything for the better but Santi thinks that us being together can undo all that, that the media with be brutall and have a fieldday with this."

Luca hangs his head and Marc pulls the younger against him.

"But in the end he said that if you make me happy, he's happy."

"He did?"

"Yes, he'll be fine."

"Who's the other you need to tell?"

"Emilio." Marc sighs.

"He deserves it, I know."

"What makes you say that?" Marc frowns.

"Because he's been with you for more then ten years, he's been there with all your successes, brought you to where you are today, and Alex."

"How do you know that?" Marc asks.

"Because,"Luca chuckles and looks at Marc,"I told you in Qatar I did my research on you and when you google your name, Emilio is sure to follow."

"Right,"Marc says and smiles,"let's get some sleep, ok?"

"Ok."

 

The next days that are spend in Andorra are fairly quite, Vale doesn't try to come between Luca and Marc anymore, doesn't make any comments and even when he catches Luca and Marc sharing a kiss all he does is quickly turn away or shielding his eyes making Dani roll his eyes.

When it's time to say goodbye, Dani is already in the car but Vale is watching Luca and Marc who linger around each other at the doorway.

"Vale." Dani sighs.

"What? I'm not doing anything."

"You're watching them, it makes them uncomfortable."

"That is nothing to what they will feel when this comes out."

"Vale, please, get in the car."

The Italian sighs and get's in the car and the second his back is turned, Marc pulls Luca close for a long deep kiss.

"Have a safe ride." the Spaniard whispers against soft lips.

"You too."

"See you friday evening?"

"You bet your sweet ass on it." Luca smirks.

Marc smiles too and presses a last kiss to Luca's lips before the younger walks towards the car and get's in and it drives off.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

That friday evening, Dani and Vale decide to go out to have dinner somewhere with some other riders, Marc missing because obvious reasons, and while they are walking through the town, Dani and Vale keep a little back so they can let their fingers brush occasionally. Despite being so out in the open Dani feels relatively safe with Vale so close and his guards somewhere behind them untill he get's this strange feeling of bein watched. He laces his fingers with Vale and unconsciously walks a little closer to him.

"You ok?" the Italian asks.

"I don't know, I have the feeling I'm being watched."

"Dani, you are one of the most successfull riders in MotoGP, you are always being watched."

"This feels different."

Dani looks at Vale intently and the Italian looks around them.

"Jamy?"

"I don't know."

"We should let your guards know."

Dani takes his phone without letting go of Vale's hand and sends one of his guards the message and when he looks over his shoulder and sees him looking at his phone he is a bit more reassured.

Eventually the people around them of course realize that there are several riders in their midst and they begin to ask for pictures and autographs and although he hates it, Vale has to let go of Dani's hand. While the riders give away pictures and autographs, Vale keeps Dani in his line of sight and Dani does the same but when some fans want a picture together with the nine time worldchampion he has to take some distance. When Dani is asked the same he turns away and when he looks behind him again several minutes later, the Spaniard suddenly realizes he can't see Vale anymore. He looks around himself, there are people everywhere and he also realizes he got himself seperated from the group. He starts pushing his way through the crowd, biting his lip to prevent from calling out for Vale and when he suddenly spots him he sighs a breath of relief. 

When he is so close he can almost touch him, there is an uproar around him and someone grabs him and pushes him into a café. Dani wants to scream but a hand is preventing him from doing so and he is pushed into the bathroom, heart pounding so loud and when he turns around and sees his 'attacker' he let's a sigh of relief escaping, seeing one of his guards.

"Thank god."

"You ok, mr Pedrosa?"

"Yes fine, and please, call me Dani."

When they hear a knock on the door, the guard gestures to him to stay behind him and when he opens the door and steps aside, Dani feels wave of relief when Vale steps into the bathroom, looking at Dani. 

"Are you ok?" he asks.

The Spaniard nods, forcing himself not to throw himself into his arms but when the guard says he will go look outside if it is safe and closes the door, it only takes a second before the smaller finds himself in his lover's arms that close around him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here, when I couldn't see you anymore I panicked and when someone grabbed me..."Dani pushes himself deeper into Vale's safe embrace,"I was so scared."

"I know, cara, but it's ok, I'm here and when that guard comes back, we'll go back to the hotel, have some dinner and just curl up on the couch, how does that sound?"

"That sounds like heaven."

When they hear footsteps approaching the reluctantly let each other go and when the guard steps back inside he looks at Dani.

"It is safe, there is a car for you waiting outside to bring you back to the hotel,"then he turns to Vale,"the rest of the riders is waiting for you to join them."

"No, I'm going back to the hotel, too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure, I'm not leaving Dani."

"Very well, then, let's go."

Twenty minutes and a hot meal later finds the two men indeed curled up together but not on the couch, but in bed, faces towards each other and limbs tangled together, Vale having pulled his lover as close as is physically possible without hurting him.

 

When Marc hears about what happened the previous evening and he meets Dani, Vale and some other riders for the pressconference he takes Dani to the side, carefully being watched by Vale.

"Hey,"Marc whispers,"I heard what happened last night, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it was scary though, I was so glad Vale was with me to calm me down."

"I'm glad he was too, so was it him? Was it Jamy?"

"According to the guard that waited outside.....yeah...he lost him though, because of the crowd."

"Shit, so he's here."

"He's here, or in town, if he is _here_ I don't know."

"God I hope not."

Dani looks around and Marc can't remember that in all the years he has known him, he has ever seen him so skittish and he takes the older's hand making him look at him.

"You're safe here, Dani, you have me and Vale, and you have the guards."

"He managed to get to me when I was surrounded by other riders ánd my guards ánd with Vale there." Dani hisses.

"I know, I know, calm down."

"Hey guys," they hear Vale saying who is now standing next to them,"how about you lower your voices, hm?"

"Sorry."Marc apoligizes.

"It's ok."

Marc feels how Dani loosens his hand from him and takes Vale's instead, the Italian turning his body so no one will see.

"Dani look at me," the nine time worldchampion says and he waits until Dani looks at him,"I know it's difficult, especially after what happened last night but you are safe, cara."

"Yeah, whatever." The Spaniard says not convincing.

Vale opens his mouth to speak when suddenly their names are being called and they have to take place behind the desk and Dani loosens his hand from Vale and walks to his place. Vale and Marc exchange a glance before they follow him noticing all eyes in the room are on them but as soon as everyone is sitting the pressconfrence begins and starts light as always, asking some questions to get the riders comfetable and they start asking Vale about the kids days at the ranch and Dani is thankfull that he doesn't mention him in the story.

When they reach Marc, the unavoidable question is immediatly the first one, namely who this mysterious woman is he was seen with and Marc clears his throat before he leans forward.

"Well, first of all that was supposed to be a private moment and I regret that we were seen and secondly, looks can be deceiving."

When Marc leans back it's quiet for a moment before someone asks what he means with that but Marc shakes his head.

"That's all I'm saying about it."

Then the media turns to Dani and they ask him a couple of innocent questions when someone suddenly stands up, he wears a cap, has a mustache and beard and a raincoat with the collor up, he seems strange, out of place.

"You went out to dinner in town last night with some other riders but there was some commotion, and you being pulled aside into a bar, what happened?"

Dani get's a sick feeling in his stomach and searches for his guards who stand by the door. Vale seems to feel his uneasiness and reaches for his hand under the table, lacing their fingers together.

"You don't have to answer that." the Italian whispers.

"I know,"Dani says before he clears his throat and leans forward,"it was nothing, just some fans being a bit overexcited and I guess the one that pushed me into a bar was worried for my safety."

"Why did he just take you, why not Valentino who is, with all due respect, probably a lot more vulnerable out in the public like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vale suddenly says, taking offense to the fact he values Dani's life less then his own.

"It's just a question." the man defends himself.

"Well, it's a stupid question, my life isn't worth more then Dani's just because I might be more succesfull then him, mind you, Dani is the fourth most succesfull rider in MotoGP and he deserves a lot more respect then what you show him, apoligize."

"Excuse me?" the man asks.

"Apoligize to Dani." Vale says and leans forward, looking at the man defiant.

"Vale..." Dani says but the Italian is too busy with the man.

"You are very quickly to defend him, it almost looks like a lion defending her cub."

"What?"

"Well, I'm just saying.....I would have expected such a fierce reaction from Marc, seeing they have been teammate's for more then four years and build a friendship but you and Dani have only been riding together for half a year. So why does it look like you're looking out for Dani more then Marc is? Is there something going on we don't know about?"

The falls a silence in the room, the man obvliously realizing he is on to something.

"But I'm guessing Marc is too busy thinking about his new girlfriend, or should I say boyfriend? It was a man wasn't it? In the forest?" 

All eyes are suddenly on Marc, also the eyes of the other riders and Marc looks at them shocked but before more questions are asked the presswoman speaks.

"So, questions about the upcoming race please?"

The man smiles and looks at Dani one more time before he turns and leaves which seems odd to Dani, Marc and Vale but before they can think more of it the questions begin.

 

When Dani and Vale are on their room later that day Lin is with them, the pressconference went viral and both Dani and Vale have turned off their phone, which is being bombarbed with questions from friends and family.

"Well, that was an interesting conference."Lin says, arms crossed in front of his chest while looking at his riders.

"He was being rude." Vale says.

"I agree but you could have toned it down a little, not demanding a apoligy."

"I know,...."

At that time the door opens and the two guards come inside, showing Lin a picture.

"The man asking the questions was Jamy." Lin says and shows Dani and Vale the picture. 

"God damn,"Vale sighs and lays the picture on the table,"this isn't working, we need more eyes."

"More guards?"

"No, the guards don't recognize people that don't belong here and they don't know the journalists that always come here, the riders do."

Dani looks at Vale, eyes wide and showing an unbelieving look.

"You want to get the riders involved in this?" Lin asks.

"Not all of them, just the riders that Dani wants."

"You do realize I'm going to have to tell them I'm gay, right?"

"I do, but what's the big deal? They won't treat you any differently, they won't walk around you with a large bow or avoid you, they will still treat you the same because you are still the same, Dani."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, you have any idea how much you are admired in the paddock? How highly thought of you are?"

"I am?" Dani asks surprised.

"You are, at least every Spanish rider does, they all wanted to be like you, you were their hero when they were growing up, not me. You always fight fair, you've never brought another rider in danger on track and you never attacked one outside the track. There are alot of riders that I'm sure will be more then willing to help you."

"Dani,"Lin says and the Spaniard looks at his boss,"Vale is right, probably half the paddock has always looked up to you so I think this is a good idea."

Dani looks at his hands, fingers fidgeting and Vale slides in closer to takes his hands.

"We don't have to tell them about us, cara, not unless you want too."

"Ok, but do we have to tell everyone?"

"Only the ones you trust, we'll make the list together, ok?"

"Ok."

"I'm going to let the team know, they need to be there too."

Lin says goodbye to his riders and leaves through the door, giving the guards outside the very clear message to not leave their spot.


	32. chapter 31

"I had no idea." Dani whispers.

"About what?"

"That I'm so highly thought of in the paddock."

"You are, and deservedly so, you are a brilliant racer and one of the very best riders, managing to controll such a powerful bike being just 5 feet tall and weighing just 110 pounds."

Dani smiles and blushes and Vale smiles too, cupping his cheek and turning it towards him, kissing his other cheek.

"And I am sure that when the other riders hear some asshole is trying to hurt you, they will all do whatever they can to protect you."

"Right, so who do you think will help me?"

"Well,"Vale says and gets a piece of paper and a pen,"like I said, all of the Spanish riders so that is, both Espargaro's, Alvaro, Lorenzo, Maverick and Marc of course. And for the not Spanish I'm guessing Dovi and Cal maybe also."

"Dovi probably will, I've always had a good relationship with him and I trust him but Cal? I don't know, I've never had much dealings with him."

"Cal's ok and he's badass, trust me, you want him on your side."

"Ok. When are we going to do this?"

"As soon as possible, I guess."

Vale looks next to him and sees Dani has pulled his legs up against his chest, head supported by his knees and a sad look in his eyes and it breaks the Italian's heart to see him like this.

"Come here."

Vale reaches out for Dani to pull him in his lap, head on the Italian's shoulder and heaving a deep sigh.

"This will work, we have like eight other riders once we tell them, that's 8 extra pair of eyes."

"I know,"Dani says and he plays with the buttons on Vale's shirt,"I don't want to tell them about us."

"Then we don't, we just tell them that you've had a relationship with some guy that stole money from you and lot's of other people and that he shot you before the police arrested him but that he escaped and is now out to hurt you."

At that moment someone knock on the door and reluctantly Dani moves off from Vale's lap to walk to the door and when he opens it he sees Lin standing.

"I told the guys to meet us at eight in the confrenceroom on the top floor."

"Ok, thanks, Lin."

"Have you made a list yet?"

"Yeah, we'll inform them and ask them to come too."

"How many do you have?"

"Eight."

"Ok, see you both there."

"Lin,"Dani says and the director turns towards his rider,"could you maybe, tell them....I don't know if I can."

"Of course."

After Lin has left, Dani picks up his phone and turns it on, ignoring the missed calls and textmessages to open a new text, searching for the riders on the list.

"I don't have Maverick's number, nor Cal's."

"I do, I'll let them know."

Fifteen minutes later the riders are informed and of course all want to know what it's about but Dani and Vale agree that they will just tell them they will hear that tonight. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Some floors down Marc and Luca are also spending some time together, normally Marc wouldn't allow Luca to come to him in the middle of the day but what happened at the conference also made his phone go off with messages and text's and he just really needed the Italian so he made an exception and the news that Jamy is there also worries Luca who still thinks Marc also isn't as safe as the Spaniard says. After he read Dani's text he starts pacing the room.

"It will be hard for Dani to come out to the other riders, to expose himself like that to them."Marc says.

"I'm sure they won't care." Luca says, following Marc with his eyes from his place on the couch.

"They won't, all they will care about is keeping Dani safe, he has a lot of respect in the paddock." Marc says, while staring outside now.

"He should, with his stature and then being able to contoll such a powerful bike, he sure has mine."

Luca seriously starts to wonder why he's there, Marc has barely giving him attention, worrying too much about Dani and Jamy and the Italian feels a bit neglected. He can understand he's worried about Dani but so is Luca himself and Luca stands up.

"Maybe I should....."

"No." Marc interrupts him.

"No?" Luca asks and furrows his brow.

"I know I haven't exactly giving you much attention this afternoon and I'm sorry."

"That's ok, I understand why."

Marc slips his arms around the Kalex rider and pulls him close, kissing his neck.

"Why don't we call roomservice and have a very elaborated dinner, just you and me."

"That sounds great."

"You can wait for me here when I'm gone, spent the night if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let me make it up to you."

"Well, if you insist...."

"I do." 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"What do you want to eat?" Vale asks.

"Not hungry."

"You have to eat."

"To nervous, I don't like the idea of exposing myself like that, don't like the idea that the riders that respect me so much will know I let myself be played like a fool."

"I know, but they won't respect you any less, Dani, trust me. How about a bath? To relax."

"I could do with that."

"I'll let it fill."

Vale presses a kiss to Dani's temple and walks away to the bathroom.

"No."Dani says and Vale turns around to look at him.

"No bath?"

"No, I mean I want to be alone."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I'll be fine, I have my guards outside."

"The same guards that let Jamy slip past them." Vale says.

"I know but....he was wearing a mustache and a beard and a raincoat, it's not their fault. Just...please, let me have some time alone, I'll see you upstairs, ok?"

"Ok, I don't agree with this but if you want some time alone, fine."

Vale leans down to kiss Dani before he walks to the table and picks up the Spaniards phone to give it to him.

"Keep this with you."

"I will."

"And lock the door behind me ánd lock the bathroom door."

"You're overreacting."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you cara," Vale takes the Spaniard in his arms and hugs him close,"I would lose my mind."

"Love you too, querido."

"I missed being called that." Vale smiles.

Dani leans back and looks at his lover, hand cupping his cheek and pulling him down for one last kiss before they say goodbye

 

After Vale has left Dani locks his door and walks into the bathroom and even though he thinks it's ridiculous he locks that one too. Then he turns on the faucet and undresses and when he let's himself slide into the bath, he let's out a deep breath, head leaning on the rim and eyes closed. 

God, how he wishes he could just turn back time, never would have met Jamy then he wouldn't be in this mess. He knows Vale was right when he said they needed the other riders in this because they know all the journalists and people working for the media, they can spot someone who doesn't belong here and the guards don't. Still he doesn't like it one bit what he's about to do, lay his soul bare, tell the riders that respect him so much he got hussled, played for a fool because he was to blinded by love and he snorts.

"Wonder how much respect they will have for me after that."

When he hears his phone ring he comtemplates not answering but when he opens one eye and sees his mother's name he smiles and picks up.

"Hey mama." he says.

"Hey, hijo,"his mother says,"I saw a very interesting press conference today, or rather your dad showed it to me, I know that you and Valentino have always had a lot of respect for each other but that he defended you so fiery surprised me a little bit. But when I started thinking about it there is really just one explanation for it and that is that he cares very deeply for you, is there something I need to know?"

Dani smiles, it doesn't sound reproachful or disparaging and there sounds no pain in her voice because her son has kept something from her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Dani says nevertheless.

"Don't be sorry but I do like to know why you didn't."

"Well, the last time I was in a relationship with a man it didn't end well."

"True, but Valentino is not Jamy and I'm sure Valentino would never do that, he clearly adores you."

"I know."

"My future son-in-law could be nine time worldchampion Valentino Rossi, I think I like that idea."

"Yeah, it could." Dani says smiling

Dani bites his lip and comtemplates telling her about Jamy but he doesn't want to worry her needlessly, she already worries enough about him with what he does, so he doesn't tell her about him.

"I have just one question."

"Which is?"

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes, mama, he makes me very happy."

"Good, that's all that matters to me."

"And to papa?"

"And to papa, hijo, he is just a bit worried."

"What do you mean?" Dani asks and sit's up straighter.

"Well, I don't really know Valentino that well since I hardly visit the races but your father does, he knows what kind of guy he is, what past he has with....you know."

"With others?"

"Yes, it's quite a colorfull one."

"I know, but he's changed, for me, ever since the beginning of testing he's had no one else, I kept him at bay for that same reason, because I didn't wanted to get hurt, not by him and not after what happend with Jamy but Vale has showed more then once that he is serious about me, about us, he won't hurt me."

"I guess I'll have to trust you on that then." his mother sighs.

"You can."

"This started during testing?"

"Yes, but it got very serious after Le Mans."

"That's quite a while."

"It is."

"Maybe, when you have the time, we can come visit you in Geneva, get to now him a bit better or you could come to Sabadel."

Dani can't believe what he is hearing, the region he was born and raised does frown upon gays but nevertheless his parent are behind him, even want to meet Vale to get to know him better and he realizes how lucky he is to have such understanding parents, accepting Vale without questions in contrast to Marc's parents.

"Thank you, mama, it means a lot to me you and papa are willing to do that."

"Anytime, hijo, will you be careful this weekend? It always rains in Assen and that just makes it more dangerous."

"I'll be carefull, I promise."

"Ok, and tell Valentino to be carefull to and give him our greetings and tell him we are thankfull for him for making you so happy."

"I will, I love you both."

"We love you too, hijo."

 

When he steps out of the elevator at about a quarter to eight, Vale is already there and also Lin. When he walks closer the Italian looks at him and comes towards him.

"Well, you look much better then when I left you, that bath must have been just what you needed."

"Yeah, and I talked to mama, she called, she saw the pressconference."

"And?"

"And she knows, about us, it was the way you defended me."

"How did she take it?"

"Well, she gave me a message for you."

"What?" Vale asks and his face get's a very nervous expression.

"She wanted me to tell you that she ánd papa are thankfull you're making me so happy." Dani smiles.

"Seriously? I thought Sabadel was very catholic."

"It is, but all that matters to mama and papa is that you make me happy, they even suggested to visit us in Geneva, to get to know you or we could go to Sabadel."

"I would love that."

"Me too."

At that point the elevatordoors open and Marc walks out.

"Hey,"Marc begins,"how are you holding up?"

"Nervous, very nervous."

"I understand that, just know that Vale and I will be with you, ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok, let's go then, wait for the others inside."

The men walk inside and sit down, waiting for the others to come and while they are arriving Dani get's even more nervous and Vale slips his hand under the table to lace his fingers with the Spaniard, squeezing it reasuringly and Dani smiles. When everyone is present, Lin stands up and walks around the table to lean against it and all eyes are on him.

"Thank you for coming, sit down please,"Lin waits for everyone to take a seat before he looks at Dani and when the Spaniard nods Lin continues,"first of all, what I am about to tell you is only meant for you to hear, which means that none of you will talk to the press about this or to other riders that are not here."

The riders all nod and then Lin tells them about the man on the posters and what he did to Dani and that what happened in the pressconference made them decide that they need their help, when Lin comes to the part where he tells them Dani was shot some of the riders look shocked and when the director is done there falls a silence in the room, a silence that make Dani even more nervous.

"So,"Cal starts,"you're telling me that the man that shot and stole from Dani is here and wants to hurt him? Maybe even kill him?"

"That's right."

"Well, I'm sure I'm speaking for all of us when I say; over my dead body that I am going to bloody let him."

"Yeah, Dani is one of us, he's family, and family's protect each other, we won't let him hurt you, Dani." Jorge says.

"No we won't, like Jorge says, we're family and when someone messes with one of us, they mess with all of us." Dovi agrees.

"We will do whatever we can to help you, you're not alone in this." Pol says.

Dani smiles and is grateful for the help they are willing to give and while they talk a bit more about how to handle this and what to do when they see him, Dani feels more and more at ease, realizing he was worried about nothing, they don't care about the fact that he's gay or that he let himself be played.

"When we find him I would just love to have one minute with this asshole alone." Cal says.

"Cal..."Lin warns.

"I'm sorry, Lin, but Dani is one of the nicest kindest and most honest person's I know, and that someone wants to hurt him, does not sit well with me."

"It doesn't sit well with any of us, Cal and I understand what you're saying but promise me that when you see him, call me."

"Fine, I will call you."

"Thank you."

During their goodbye's, every rider tells Dani once again they will do whatever they can to protect him and they all give him a hug before they leave and when Vale and Dani are back in the Spaniards room he turns to look at Vale.

"I can't believe they were all so willing to help me."

"I can, I told you you're very loved and respected in the paddock."

"Yeah,"Dani says and smiles,"and none of them seemed to bat an eyelash when Lin told them I had a relationship with him."

"Because they don't care, cara, all they care about is keeping you safe, it's like Jorge said, we are a family and family looks after each other, they have your back."

"It feels good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I feel safer too."

"Good, that's good."

"I'm so tired."Dani says and yawns.

"I can understand, it was a very tiring day, let's get some sleep."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When Marc walks into his room, Luca is sitting on the couch and he looks over his shoulder.

"How did it go?" he asks.

"Good, they all want to help make sure he doesn't hurt Dani."

"That's great, I knew they would."

"Me too,"Marc says and walks around the couch to sit down,"how are you?"

"Fine, just a bit tired."

"You want to get some sleep?"

"No, I don't want to get some sleep."

Luca straddles him and winds his arms around Marc's neck, Spaniards arms around his waist.

"What do you want then?"

"You."

Marc smiles and pulls the Italian closer, kissing him and his hands slip over his back, Luca's hands find their way in Marc hair and while kissing both stand up from the couch. On their way to the bedroom the kiss continues, pieces of clothing are discarded and in the hall Luca pushes the Spaniard against the wall, crowding Marc and cupping his asscheeks, pulling him in closer. Marc moans and bites Luca's lowerlip, almost drawing blood and Luca laces their fingers to pull his lover into the bedroom. 

Both fall on the bed, Marc underneath and Luca starts kissing his way down his body. Small butterfly kisses litter his skin, collarbone, nipples, abdomen and he softly bites making Marc moan, chest already heaving and Luca kisses his inner thigh. 

"I want to fuck you again, Marc, please can I fuck you?"

"God, why would you even feel the need to ask me that?"

"It's just...." Luca is silent and sits back.

"What?" Marc asks and leans on his elbows to look at him.

"Well, you're the more experienced one and you're older, I just thought..."

"That I would always be the one who does the fucking?"

"I guess."

"That is ridiculous."

"Sorry." Luca whispers.

"Hey, look at me,"Marc says and waits untill Luca looks at him,"we are equal in this relationship, ok?"

"Ok."

"So if you want to fuck me just pin me down and take me, it's not like I'm going to say no to _that_ ,"Marc waves an arm towards Luca's body,"fucking me." 

Luca smiles and gives him a quick kiss before he moves down again, kissing his inner thigh again and softly biting, fingers find their way into his hair and he starts steering him to where he wants and needs him the most and Luca chuckles.

"Don't tease, babe." Marc gasps.

Luca decides to have merci on him and closes his lips around the tip and Marc arches his back, Luca slowly let's his cock disappear in his mouth, tongue twisting and teeth ligtly scraping, having found out it drives Marc insane and it makes him produce the most delicious noises. Luca moves up again, tongue dipping under the foreskin followed by a slow drag through his slit and Marc curses. 

"Hm, if you want to fuck me I suggest you better hurry cause this feels _so good."_

Luca lets him slip out of his mouth and works his way back up over a shudering body, kissing and licking and he seals their lips in a passionate kiss.

"Can I prepare you?" he asks.

"Sure, you did pretty good on yourself through the phone."

"Thanks, mi amor."

Marc chuckles while Luca gets the lube and the Spaniard turns around to sit on his knees, giving Luca a good view by helping him. Luca lays down the lube and leans foward, licking a stripe from his balls down to his hole and the Spaniard moans, closing his eyes. Luca starts circling a finger around it and after a couple of more licks he slowly pushes it inside.

"Oh fuck."

Luca is startled and pulls his finger back, looking at Marc who looks over his shoulder.

"No, don't pull back, babe, keep going."

Luca nods and pushes his finger inside again, a little further and starts moving it around while Marc moves his hips, helping him find that one spot and when he does, Marc presses his face in the pillow, muffling his moans, knowing there are people around them and the walls are thin. Luca carefully adds a second finger, scissoring them and opening Marc up enough while repeatedly his prostate is touched.

"Fuck, Luca, please...."

Luca pulls his fingers back and lines himself up behind Marc, hands on his hips and his cock against Marc's opening, slowly pushing inside. Luca holds his breath while he sees his cock disappearing into Marc completely.

"Così cazzo di caldo." Luca whispers while letting out the breath he was holding.

"Move, take me hard."

Luca grabs Marc's hips and slowly withdraws, leaving only the tip inside when he get's an idea and instead of thrusting himself in, he pulls Marc back, impaling him on his shaft and both moan. Luca repeats the movement a couple of times untill he can't controll himself anymore and he starts thrusting into Marc hard and deep, making the Spaniard release the most glorious noises and it pushes the Italian closer to the egde. When Marc feels he's close he lays his head in his neck and he starts jerking himself off but his hand is quickly pushed aside by Luca who takes over. Marc grabs the headboard with one hand, pushing himself back, impaling himself on Luca's shaft while the Italian rams inside Marc relentless now, his hand jerking him off in time with his thrusting. 

Luca feels he's getting closer and leans over Marc, fingers of his other hand lacing with Marc's on the headboard and he kisses his neck and when he bites it softly, Marc comes with a groan, muscles tightening around Luca's shaft, making the younger follow him. 

"So good." the Italian whispers.

"Fucking amazing,"Marc breathes and turns his head to look at Luca,"you're so fucking amazing, babe."

Luca smiles and slowly let's his cock slip out of Marc, winching when he does, it takes a couple of minutes before they have catched their breaths and changed the sheets but when they are finally lying in each others arms Marc looks at Luca, crystal blue's looking back at him full of love and affection.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

The share one last kiss before both fall asleep.


	33. chapter 32

"Assen really lives up on it's reputation, doesn't it?" Dani asks Vale.

"Yup."

Both are standing in their leathers, arms crossed and leaning against the wall of the garage, looking out, barely being able to see the grandstand because the rain is falling hard.

It's already late in the saterday afternoon, whole timetable being turned up side down, Moto2 qualification just completed and hour ago and MotoGP qualification already shortened with an hour. 

"Guys." they hear and turn around.

"Lin." Vale says.

"Just got word from the direction, qualifying is cancelled, they moved it to tomorrow morning."

"What? When tomorrow morning." Dani asks.

"After the Moto2 warm-up, instead of the MotoGP warm-up, go change, go back to the hotel and get something to eat, ok?"

"Ok."

They watch Lin walk away before the start for the back of the garage and walk to their motorhomes and when Dani opens his and turns around to Vale, the Italian pushes the younger inside, closing the door and kissing him hard. Fingers weave in his hair, turning his face to deepen the kiss and the Spaniard moans.

"You really want to do this here?" Dani breaths.

"Yes, wo don't have to go all the way, just get the pressure off a bit."

"Ok."

"How about we take a shower here instead of at the hotel."

"Sure, my shower just isn't as big."

"That's ok."

Both let go of each other and zip their leathers open before they sit down, get out of their boots and squirm out of their tight leathers. Dani is done faster and he walks to the bathroom to open the faucet and he is regulating the heat when he suddenly feels eyes on him. The Spaniard turns around and sees an equaly naked Valentino Rossi standing, arms crossed and eyes taking in the youngers body, eyes that look at him so full of love and effection it almost makes him blush.

"Sei così bella amore mio." the Italian says while walking up to him.

Dani bites his lip, having an idea of what he is saying but Vale is already on him, lips kissing his, hands gripping his hips and pushing him back inside the showerstall. Getting soaked when they pass through the showerstream, Vale lifts Dani up who wraps his legs around the Italian's waist, cocks already hard and leaking, sliding against each other, causing such delicious friction and when Vale takes both in his hand and starts moving they moan. Dani's head falls with a thud against the wall and Vale leans forward, kissing his neck while his hand starts moving faster, thumb sliding past the tip of both, smearing the pre-cum. Vale looks down, seeing both their cocks in his hand, sliding past each other, it makes his breath hitch and he matches his rocking with Dani's.

"Fuck, so hot." he whispers.

Vale moves his hand faster and it doesn't take long before both cum, spurting their seed and letting it wash away down the drain. The Italian lays his forehead against Dani's, listening to his breathing slowing down while his fingers slowly move over a toned muscled chest.

"Vale..."

"Hm?" the Italian says and looks up.

"I love you."

"I love you too, cara."

Both smile and share a kiss before they start to clean up and after they are done, Vale has his hands on his hips and looks at his leathers.

"What's wrong?" Dani asks.

"I don't have clothes here."

"Oh, now what?"

"Well, my motorhome is right next to yours, make a run for it?"

"In what?" Dani asks, chuckling.

"I don't know, you have a bathrobe?"

"Sure, hold on."

Dani leaves the room and when he comes back he has a white bathrobe with him and Vale put's it on before he takes his leathers.

"Are you sure about this? What if someone sees?"

"There's no one here, Dani, it's raining like hell."

"Fine, go for it then, I'm right behind you."

Both walk to the door, Vale opening it and making a dash for his motorhome with Dani on his heels, both bursting through the front door almost tumbling in with their hast, laughing. The end up on the floor, Dani on top of Vale and when their laughter has died down the younger get's up and Vale get's up too, shrugging out of the bathrobe and pulling on a jeans and sweater. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Marc makes use of the free time by calling Emilio to his room, he knows Emilio will be shocked at first, like everyone was when they heard but he hopes that he will be ok with it and to make sure he sees how serious they are by inviting Luca too. When there is a knock on the door both riders look at each other and share a short kiss before Marc opens the door.

"Hey, everything ok?" Emilio asks.

"Yeah, come in."

Emilio walks inside but stops dead in his tracks when he sees Luca standing.

"Luca? What are you doing here?"

Emilio looks back at Marc while the Spaniard walks past him and towards Luca to take his hand and that doesn't escape Emilio.

"Why are you holding hands?"

"Because we're together."

"You're what?" Emilio asks.

"Together, as in a couple."

"You're together with Valentino Rossi's half-brother?"

"I'm together with Luca Marini." Marc corrects him.

"Who happens to be Valentino Rossi half-brother, he's your biggest enemy." Emilio says but to Marc's relief it doens't sound disapprovingly but more stunned.

"I know, please try to understand."

"I need to sit down."

Emilio shakes his head and sit's down on the couch, Marc and Luca sit down too and look at him, hands still laced.

"Are you ok?" Marc asks.

"Yeah, just....I just need a moment to process this."

"Sure."

"Can I get a drink?"

"Oh, yeah of course."

Marc get's up to walk to the kitchen and get a drink for Emilio, leaving him alone with Luca and the Kalex rider starts fidgeting with his fingers, feeling Emilio's eyes on him. After Marc has came back and hands him the drink, he immediatly takes Luca's hand again.

"So," Emilio says after taking a big gulp from the glass,"you and Luca Marini."

"Yup."

Emilio looks at his rider, his friend that he has known for so long and knows everything about and suddenly he starts laughing.

"What?" Marc asks, frowning.

"Even though I've known you for more then ten years, you never cease to amaze me,"he says and smiles before he looks at Luca and back to Marc again,"you look happy."

"I am happy."

Emilio smiles and looks at Luca, the younger looking back nervous.

"Thank you," Emilio says to the Kalex rider who looks puzzled,"for making him so happy."

"Oh, right. You're welcome, he makes me very happy too."

"You are taking this surprisingly well."

"Well, falling for your biggest rival's half brother isn't the smartest thing you can do but....you can't decide who you fall in love with right?"

"Right, well, this was a lot easier then I thought it would be." Marc says relieved.

"You thought I was going to yell at you?"

"Almost everyone did."

"Everyone? Who knows about this?"

"Dani knows, and Vale too and Alex and Tito, Santi and mom and dad."

"God, your parents, how did they react?"

"Not good, but dad and me talked after the race in Catalunya and he's sort of ok with it but mom......she doesn't like it at all, she disaproves of him, of us."

"Was to be expected."

"I know, but I'm happy you at least seem to be ok with it."

"Yeah well, I don't have much of a choice do I? It's useless to yell at you and say you're crazy and besides, like I said before, you look very happy, more then I've ever seen you in a long time and next to that it's your life."

"Thanks Emilio, it really means a lot to me you think like that."

"Since when is this going on?"

"Qatar." Marc says softly.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, we were very carefull."

"I'll say." Emilio laughs.

Marc tells him everything he wants to know and the mood becomes better and more relaxed with the minute, Emilio even asking Luca some question who the Kalex rider answers and when they say goodbye to him and Marc closes the door he turns around to look at his lover.

"I like him." Luca says.

Marc smiles and walks up to him, arms circling his waist and pulling the younger against him.

"Good, I think he likes you too."

"It's a nice change too, getting such a reaction."

"It is."

The two look at each other before they sit down on the couch, Luca with his back against the corner, legs pulled up and Marc looks at him.

"What?"

"Nothing just....maybe the reaction from the media will not be that bad, if they see how happy we are it shouldn't matter who I am or who you are, like Emilio said, maybe we should just take the leap."

"We are not going to 'take the leap'." Marc says.

"My mom always told me that when you're hiding something....it can mean two things,"Luca looks up at Marc, chocolate brown looking at him intense,"that you think it's wrong or that you're ashamed." 

"This has nothing to do with either."Marc says sharp.

"Then why are we hiding, Marc?" Luca asks.

"We've talked about this, babe." Marc sighs.

"Yeah you want to protect me well, I can take care of myself perfectly fine, I don't need your protection just like I don't need Vale's."

"I know that...." Marc reaches for the younger but Luca jumps off the couch and steps back.

"So you're ashamed of me? Of us?"

"Don't say that,"Marc get's up and frames Luca's face with his hands,"don't you even dare to think it, I love you and I am so very proud to have you by my side, you know that, babe."

"Then why not tell people, as long as we have each other we can handle anything, I know I can. Why can't they just accept us?" Luca asks and Marc can hear the tremor in his voice and he hugs him close.

"Because, babe, we're not just any ordinairy couple, they will never see us as such, they will see us as Valentino Rossi's 24 year old biggest rival and his 19 year young teenage brother, they will make a spectacle of it, try to convince you of what Vale tried to convince you of after what happend on the ranch."

"That you're with me to hurt him." Luca remembers.

"Yeah, but that's not true, babe, it's not true," Marc says and kisses his cheek, finding his way to Luca's ear,"it never was, I'm with you because I want to be with you."

"I know,"Luca says and thightens his hold around Marc,"I know you are."

Luca feels how Marc pushes him backwards, crowding him against the wall, hands sliding down and grabbing his buttock, pulling the youner against him and when they slide up they slip under the Kalex rider's shirt, softly carressing his skin making the Italian shiver.

"I love the way you feel," Marc murmers against his lips,"and I love the way you make me feel, I love the way you touch me, I love the way you look at me."

His hands open the buttons of his sponsorshirt and he pushes away the fabric, exposing his chest, fingers sliding over it.

"I love the way your muscles twitch when I touch you."

Marc leans forward and starts kissing his collorbone, lips move down further, taking his time with both nipple's, luring soft whimpers from Luca's lips.

"I love the sounds you make." Marc whispers against hot skin.

His fingers start playing with his belt before he loosens it and opens the jeans of the younger, looking up through his eyelaches he sees Luca has laid his head back against the wall. Marc focusses on his task again, pushing his jeans and boxer down and smiling when he sees Luca is already hard. Without warning Marc swallows him down whole and Luca releases a loud wail, he wishes they would have more time but they don't so Marc immediatly starts to suck hard while his fingers move between his legs and search his hole. Circling it and putting some pressure on it but not enough to breach him, Marc feels fingers slip in his hair and Luca starts rocking his hips forward, the Repsol rider doing his best not to gag and take him in as deep as he can. 

"Marc..."

The Spaniard looks up, locking eyes with dark blue looking at him with lust, biting his lip and Marc sucks harder, hearing that familiar hitch of breath and knowing he's close. When Marc slips the tip of his finger inside Luca shoots his load down his throat, Marc swallows all, moaning at the sweet taste before he leans back and stands up. 

"And I love the way you taste, babe, you taste so good."

The Repsol rider leans forwards and kisses Luca, tongue pushing inside the youngers mouth, letting it turn and twist around his.

"So good." 

Luca is still cathcing his breath when Marc leans down and pulls up his boxer and jeans and closes it before he carresses his cheek.

"And I love the hitch in your breath when you're almost there."

"That are a lot of I love you's." Luca whispers.

"And I mean all of them."

Luca heaves a deep sigh and looks away, eyes turning glassy.

"Your fans are probably already trying to puzzle out who it was with you in the forest, what if they find out it is a man, what if they find out it is me?"

"You think very highly of my fans if you think they can figure out that man was you,"Marc cups Luca's cheek and turns his face towards him,"If I get any more questions about it, I'll say it was a man, but I don't want to drag you into this just yet, ok?"

"Ok."

"How's the shoulder?" Marc asks.

"It's ok, huts a bit and is a bit blue."

Marc pushes the fabric aside, exposing a blue shoulder and the Spaniard leans down to press a kiss against the hot skin.

"You think you can ride tomorrow?"

"I'll be fine, if I have to I'll just ask the doctor for a shot."

"Just make sure you don't fall, ok?"

"Only if you don't fall either."

"You know I can't promise you that."

"Then don't ask me the same." Luca counters.

"Fine," Marc says, kissing Luca before looking at him,"you should go back to your room."

"I know."

"I'll see you tomorrow evening?"

"Can't wait."


	34. chapter 33

The next day the rain seems less then the day before so qualifying takes place on a nearly dry track and Dani, Vale and Marc getting through qualifying as respectively fifth, second and fouth and when he looks next to him just before the lights turn red he sees his younger brother, giving each other a nod.

Lorenzo has the best start from all of them starting from pole as he surges into the tight first right-hander in the lead.

Marc crucially slotting into third place behind Lorenzo and Vale after getting the jump on Dovi and Vinales.

Lorenzo attempts to make a break at the front and the two-time premier class world champion manages to create a gap of around a tenth of a second by the second lap, but Vale is pushed into action when Marc suddenly shot underneath him at Tramonto.

Rossi hits back on the exit and powers past the Repsol on the back straight to re-take second. The nine time world champion and young pretender continued attacking each other, swapping positions on lap three with Marc battling past again at T4, but Vale responds in kind yet again with a clinical pass at Quercia.

It is the perfect scenario for Lorenzo, who keeps getting more seconds between him and his pursuers until Vale suddenly finds himself right on Lorenzo's rear wheel on lap four, taking the lead for the first time into Quercia.

But then Vale runs wide, allowing Lorenzo back into the lead, but the nine-time world champion shows his braking prowess once more into Tramonto, taking back the lead.

Marc, desperate not to give Vale a foothold in the race, also pounces on Lorenzo at T14 to take up the chase behind the Italian once more.

Alex in the meantime is holding fourth on the second Repsol machine but Dani and Dovizioso on the factory Desmosedici are pressurising the Spaniard rookie.

Dani takes over fourth in lap eight, with Dovizioso following suit at T4 after Alex is edged slightly wide by the Yamaha rider.

Lorenzo then suddenly begins to drop off the pace as Vale hold his ground at the front with Marc trying all he can to close the gap.

Without warning however, Marc loses the front at T4 on the brakes, leaving Vale clear at the front. Marc, managing to remount and rejoin the race, but could kiss the win goodbye. 

Vale is now around two-and-a-half seconds ahead of Lorenzo with a coveted victory on the cards, while Dani had been promoted to a amazing spot in third ahead of Dovizioso as he keeps Alex behind him for fifth.

Rossi is steadfast in first, managing the gap over Lorenzo while Marc is now lying in 20th place on lap 17.

At the end of the race, Vale takes the sheckered flag first, ahead of Lorenzo and Dani, allowing Vale to extend his lead in the championship over Marc with more then thirty points.

While the top three arrive in the parc-ferme Marc rides his bike into the garage, crew waiting for him and he apoligizes for the fall, saying he was trying to much and with some pats on the back, he leaves for his motorhome to change, zipping his leathers open on the way and pulling it down, letting it hang around his hips.

Marc opens the door to his trailor and when he closes it and turns he jumps in shock, hand on his heart and he let's out a laugh when he sees Luca standing.

"Hey, babe, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you fall."

"It was nothing, just a slide, I'm fine."

"I know, just wanted to say I'm sorry you fell, I didn't." Luca says smiling.

"No you didn't you even scored some more points, p6, I'm proud of you."

Marc walks towards the Italian who looks him up and down.

"You look hot like that."

Marc smiles and wraps him up in a hug, kissing his neck before capturing his lips in a kiss, Luca letting his fingers slip beneath Marc's leathers to cup his asscheeks.

"Marc, you forgot, oh my god...." 

Marc and Luca quickly let go of each other, Marc turning around to see Emilio standing, hand in front of his face and turned away.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Marc chuckles.

"I never knock."

"True, sorry, I didn't know he was here."

"I'll leave you alone." Luca says.

"See you tonight?"

"You bet."

Luca winks at Marc before he walks away, leaving Marc and Emilio alone and the latter looks at Marc disapprovingly, shaking his head.

"What?"

"You think it's wise to let him come to your trailor? What if someone saw him?"

"Like I said, I didn't know he was here and no one saw him."

"You don't know that."

"We've been seeing each other in hotelrooms ever since Qatar, he's good at sneaking, trust me, no one saw him."

"Right, well, here you forgot your helmet." Emilio says and gives Marc his helmet.

"Thanks."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

After the team has celebrated Vale's victory and Dani's third place, both riders are on their room, Vale already packing but Dani stares out the window, into the darkness. When Vale walks into the room he walks up to his lover and he slides his arms around his waist that are soon covered by Dani's.

"What are you thinking?" Vale asks.

"Where I am supposed to go after Germany when we have five weeks off. I can't go to Geneva, I can't go to the ranch either and I don't want to be a burden to Marc, he'll probably want to spend time with Luca too."

"I don't know, cara, but I do know that I'm not leaving you."

"What about the academy riders, they will ask questions when you're not at the ranch."

"They can take care of themselves, they've been there often enough they know where everything is and about the questions, we can always tell them the truth."

"What?" Dani says and turns around in his arms.

"Why not? I'd rather not lie to them and seeing they figured out by themselves we are together I'm pretty sure they can tell I'm lying to them."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"But that is still a week away, maybe they have caught him by then."

"That would be very nice, I hate looking over my shoulder."

"I know, but you have a lot of riders watching your back, he won't get to you. Somewhere I hope I get to him first, letting him know what I think of the fact that he hurt you."

"You'll kill him."

"You bet I would, no one hurts you and get's away with it, cara."

Vale smiles and carresses Dani's cheek before he leans down and kisses him, arms wrapping around the Italian's waist and after the kiss he snuggles deeper into the safe embrace, sighing deeply and closing his eyes. At that moment someone knocks on the door and Vale let's Dani go to open it.

"The phone's you requested." one of the guards says.

"Thank you."

Vale leans back and beckons Dani with his fingers to come with him while he moves for the door.

"Where are we going? And what's with the phone's?"

"You'll see, come on."

Dani rolls his eyes and follows his lover upstairs to the same room they told the riders about Jamy and Dani is surprised he sees said riders waiting in the room. He stops just inside and sees Vale handing out the phone's to them.

"These phone's all contain three numbers, mine, Dani's and Lin's and it also contains the two pictures of Jamy we showed you previous. When you see Jamy don't take action,"Vale says and looks at Cal when he says it,"but call one of us, ok?"

The riders nod and stand up but when Dani suddenly steps forward, all eyes are on him and he nervously looks at Vale who smiles reassuringly before Dani looks at the riders again.

"I, uhm....just want to say thank you, for this, for helping me, for watching out for me, really I had no idea I had so many friends in the paddock who will do this without question. It was difficult for me when....when Lin told you I had been in a relationship with a man I thought....well, to be honest I thought you would look down on me for being gay, no matter how stupid that sounds."

"That _does_ sound very stupid," Cal says,"but for me, I don't care if you're into women or men, you're still you to me, to all of us. You're stil Dani, the one that always fights fair, that never accuses other riders, that never looks for excuses when things don't go the way you want, that always get's back up when you'r knocked down and with your stature I can only admire that. You are our friend and you're not alone in this."

They other riders nod in agreement and when they are gone Dani turns to Vale.

"You didn't have to do this." Dani says.

"I know, but I'm not taking halve measures when it comes to your safety."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

In the meantime Luca is waiting for the Spaniard to come back. When he does, Luca stands up and looks at Marc.

"What happened?"

"Vale gave us this,"he says and holds up the phone,"it has Dani, Vale and Lin's number and two pictures of Jamy with the message that if we see him we call one of them."

"Vale is really serious about this isn't he?"

"Yeah, I'm happy he is, it means Dani is everything to him, that he loves Dani will all his heart and soul and would do everything he can to keep him safe and to eliminate this threat."

Marc walks around the couch and lays the phone down to pull Luca in his arms, one arm laying around Luca's shoulder, fingers moving over the youngers upperarm while Luca's lays his head in Marc's shoulder.

"What?" Marc asks after some time.

"What do you mean, what?"

"There's something on your mind."

"Is there?"

"Yes, I know you, talk to me."

"Even though it was just a slide, it scared me."Luca whispers.

"I'm fine."

"I know that, I just....I can't explain the feeling it gives me when you fall, it sucks."

"It does,"Marc says with a sigh,"what time does your flight leave tomorrow?"

"Noone."

"Mine too," Marc says and Luca looks at him smiling,"care to spend the night?"

"Always."

At that moment the phone rings and Marc looks at the screen.

"It's dad." he says.

The Repsol rider frowns and looks at Luca before he picks up.

"Dad."

"Hey son."

"Mom." Marc says surprised.

"How are you? I saw your fall."

"It wasn't really a fall, it was just a slide, I'm fine."

"Just wanted to make sure."

"Are you sure about that?" Marc asks suspiciously.

There is a soft laugh on the other end before Roser speaks again.

"You have always been so perceptive, Marc, always so aware of what is going on around you, you got that from me."

"So, what is going on? Everything ok?"

"No, not everything is ok."

"What's wrong?"

"I miss my son, that's what wrong."

"I miss you too mom, you know you can always come visit but....I'm not sending Luca away just because you don't agree. Luca is my boyfriend, you have to accept that one day." Marc says and laces his fingers with Luca.

"Well, that day might be closer then you think."

"What?"

"You really are very serious about him aren't you?"

"Yes, we're both very serious about this mom."

"Then I think it's time we meet him, properly."

"Seriously?" Marc asks ashtounding and squeezes Luca's fingers so hard it almost hurts.

"Seriously, away from the track and from racing, just get to know him as a person so I was thinking, seeing you have five weeks off after Germany, if your father and I could come visit you in Andorra for some days."

"Yes, of course, that would be great." Marc says with a smile arond his lips.

"Good, we'll call later on when we'll arrive."

"Ok."

"He's with you now?"

"Yeah, he's here."

"Give him my greetings and tell him I look forward to meeting him."

"I will, thank you for this, really, I appreciate it."

"You're my son, I love you and I don't want to loose you, I'll call you later."

"Bye, mom."

Marc breaks the connection and lays the phone back on the table before he looks at Luca, the Italian watching him with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"She want's to meet you."

"She does?" Luca asks, uncertain.

"Yes, after Germany they want to come here a couple of day's, to get to know you, away from the track."

"What changed her mind so suddenly?"

"She misses me and she doesn't want to loose me, I miss her too."

"I know you do and that is normal seeing how much time you've always spent together."

"Yeah, I can't believe she really want's to come and meet you." Marc says and looks at Luca relieved.

"Me neither, I hope I can earn her approval." Luca says nervous.

"I know you can, once mom ánd dad get to know you, they'll love you."

"I hope so."

"I know so, babe."

"Will Alex be there too?" Luca suddenly asks.

"You want him to come?"

"Well, it would be nice to have at least someone there who approves of me, of us and maybe when it get's too much for your mom and dad, Alex can talk to them, keep the peace a bit when things get too heated up."

"Right, you have a point there, I'll ask Alex when I see him."

Suddenly Marc get's a huge smile around his lips and Luca smiles too.

"What?" the Italian asks.

"It's gonna be ok, babe, you'll meet my mom and dad and they'll love you by the time they leave, everything is gonna be great." Marc says while pulling the Kalex rider towards him.

"Don't get ahead of things, I still need to win them over."

"You'll wrap them around your finger, I'm sure of it." Marc says and starts littering kisses all over his face.

"I'm not."

"You will, they want to meet you here, away from racing to get to now the real you and the real you is amazing, you should have a bit more faith in yourself,"Marc lays down on the couch pulling Luca with him, both on their sides, facing each other,"and I will defend you, us, against them if I have too."

Luca smiles, hands placed on Marc's chest and Marc's arm finds his way around Luca's waist and rests on his buttock. Soon Luca's fingers slip into Marc's hair and he pulls the Spaniard towards him to kiss. The kiss starts lazy and slow but soon turns heated and passionate and while Marc's kisses move to Luca's neck, the Kalex rider opens Marc's shirt, pushing it aside and he moves back, making Marc have to stop with his ministrations to let his eyes move over that gorgeous chest.

The Italian wriggles down to place soft kisses on tanned skin, smiling when he feels the muscles twitch. Marc's fingers weave in his hair and he closes his eyes, enjoying the light touches.

"You're so beautiful." Luca whispers, admiration sounding in his voice.

"And all yours."

"Still so hard to believe sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because, like I said before, you can probably have anyone you want being who you are."

"And like I said before, I don't want anyone else, babe, and certainly not because of who I am, I just want you, I'll always want you."

Luca losens Marc's jeans and looks up.

"Move up a bit, mi amor."

Marc moves up, sliding against the armrest of the couch and moving on his back while Luca settles between his legs and he waste no time in swallowing him, fingers grip his hair and soft whimpers are heard above him. Marc lays one leg over the back of the couch while rocking his hips up slightly, being careful not to suffocate Luca who does the most amazing things with his tongue and Marc can already feel he is close.

"Babe, come up here."

Marc uses some pressure to pull Luca up and while they kiss, Marc's hands open Luca's jeans and slide it over his hips and his hands find their way to Luca's asscheeks again, pulling the younger against him. Both moan at the friction and Luca bites Marc's lip to then kiss his way to his ear.

"You feel so amazing, mi amor, _so good."_

His lips find a way to Marc's neck and they kiss soft sin, alternated by soft bites and licks and slowly they up the rhythm, rocking forward and pushing down, moans and whimpers filling the room when suddenly Luca's body starts to shake and almost at the same time both come. Marc cups Luca's face and turns it towards him for a soft sweet kiss, Luca smiling against his and then looking down to their spent cocks, hand moving down and tracing his finger over Marc's tip, making the Spaniard shudder. Luca holds up his finger with a drop of Marc's come on it and looks at his lover before he licks it of with his tongue. 

"So hot." Marc whispers.

Luca smiles and leans down to kiss him before he moves off him and walks towards the kitchen to get a towel cloth to clean them both before they move to the bedroom.


	35. chapter 34

On the Yamaha floor Vale is slowly waking up, body curled around a small Spaniard and carefully the Italian stretches to retake his previous position, arm protectivly around his teammate. Fingers softly carress Dani's chest and his lips kiss his shoulder lovingly, he continues this for some time untill Dani begins to react to the ministrations, pushing himself agianst the nine times worldchampion. 

"Feels like you have a bit of a problem there."

Vale let's his hand slip down and smiles when he feels Dani is just as hard.

"Seems I'm not the only one."

Slowly Dani turns around in his arms and looks at Vale.

"I wonder what we can do about that."

Vale leans forward and captures his lips in a soft sweet kiss, fingers moving down and placing Dani's cock between their body's before they hook in his knee and he lays Dani's leg over his hip before he places his own cock between Dani's legs and slowly he begins to move making both riders groan.

"Can I fuck you like this, please?" Vale almost begs.

"Yesss."

Vale leans backwards and searches for the lube and when he finds it it takes some effort to poor something on his fingers but somehow he manages and his fingers slip between Dani's crack, slowly circling his hole and slipping a finger inside. Dani moans and lays his head in his neck and Vale leans fowrard, kissing the exposed skin while he pushes another finger inside and starts sciccoring, searching for that spot and when he finds it Dani gasps for breath, fingers fisting the Italian's curls.

"Siente tan bien." Dani murmers.

Vale quickly inserts another finger, pushes it in untill halfway before he pulls them back and lines his erection against Dani's hole, the Spaniard tilts his hips towards the Italian and slowly he inches his way inside and when he is bottomed out he keeps stills for a moment. Vale slowly begins to thrust upwards, little whimpers and moans falling from Dani's lips while his fingers tighten their grip on his curls and eventually Dani begins to move too, pushing his hips down while Vale rocks them up. 

"God, you feel better every time, Dani."

When Vale starts to circle his hips while thrusting up Dani arches his back, letting out a long needy moan and Vale leans forward to capture a nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking it, pushing the Spaniard closer towards the edge. When the Italian suddenly starts thrusting up fast and hard it doens't take long before Dani's body starts to move irregulair and the Italian let's one hand move down, curling his finegr's around Dani's shaft and only one tug makes him fall over, muscles tightening around Vale's shaft and the Italian soon follows his teammate.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Much sooner then both couples want, it is time to head to Germany, Luca leaves a day earlier as usual and Marc is accompanied by Alex and while they are flying Marc turns to his younger brother.

"Mom called, she wants to meet Luca."

"Are you serious?" Alex asks and his eyes get wide.

"Yes,"Marc smiles,"she said she misses me and doesn't want to loose me."

"That's great Marc, really, I hope everything goes ok."

"Luca wants you to be there."

"He does? Why?"

"Well, you are practically the only one that kind of is behind us, or at least accepts us, he thinks it would be smart that, if it get's too much for mom and dad there is someone there to 'keep the peace'."

"Sounds logical."

"Yeah, so....you'll come?"

"Sure." Alex agrees.

"Thank you, we can fly there after the race."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Dani and Vale have a sponsordinner on the saterday evening and both are busy talking and answering questions. But no matter how far away Dani is from him, Vale always keeps in mind where Dani is and if he is okay, always making sure the Italian can see him. The evening goes smoothly and Dani seems to be enjoing himself, for once not worried about Jamy and Vale is happy for that, he can use this.

Maybe Dani also feels a bit safer because the other riders that are now lingering in the hallway or at the bar, all keeping their eyes open for Jamy and when the party is over and Dani and Vale walk towards the lift they thank the riders for their help, all saying it was their pleasure and when they are on their room later, Vale wraps his arms around him from behind.

"You felt safe tonight." Vale states.

"I did. The presence of the other riders really helped."

"I told you it was a good idea to ask them for help."

"And you were right."

"I'm always right."

Dani laughs at that and turns in the Italian's arms.

"Always?"

"Well, mostly."

"How did you know I was enjoying myself? I've hardly seen you all evening."

"I've been watching you." Vale admits.

"You have?"

"Yeah, I always made sure where you were and if you were okay."

"I am really lucky to have you, you know that?"

"No, cara, sono quello che ha la fortuna."

Dani smiles and let's his fingers slip into curls to pull the Italian down to kiss him. After the kiss Vale reaches for his backpocket and he furrows his brow.

"What's wrong?"

"My phone,"Vale says and feels in his other pockets,"it's gone."

"When did you last use it?"

"Downstairs, at the party."

"You should go get it."

Vale hesitates, not wanting to leave Dani alone.

"I'm not alone,"he says and points to the door,"there are two guards outside."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Vale leans down to kiss Dani before he walks out to get his phone and Dani walks into the kitchen to get himself a bottle of water out of the fridge and when he walks back into the livingroom his phone beeps, Vale's name lighting the screen and he smiles, opening the message.

_meet me at the roof, tell the guards you won't need them, I want to spent some time alone with you."_

Without thinking Dani walks to the door and greets the guards telling them he'll be up on the roof and he won't need them, both look reluctant and Dani shows them Vale's message, slightly blushing and both nod.

Dani takes the stairs with two at a time and pushes the heavy door open before he finds himself on the roof, looking around but Vale not there yet, which is understandable seeing he was just downstairs and he takes the rail with his hands, looking over the city. When the door behind him clicks he smiles and turns around, but it's not his lover who is standing there and the smile disappears from his face.

"Jamy." he breathes out.

"Hello, handsome."

Jamy holds his hands behind his back and he smirks while stalking towards him, Dani walking away backwards.

"What did you do with Vale?"

"Me? Nothing."

"He's on his way, he'll be here soon."

"Hm, don't think so, he's to busy looking for this." Jamy says and holds up his phone.

His phone, Dani thinks, he has his phone with him and he fumbles for it, hands shaking and pressing every button except for the right one. Jamy is suddenly in front of him, grabbing the rail and leaning in, Dani leaning back as far as he can, dropping his phone and head turned away and eyes tightly shut.

"It's ashame though, everything he does to keep you safe, all the effort he takes to make sure I won't get to you. He must love you very much to do that for you, and yet, here I am and where is he? Look at me,"Jamy says but Dani shakes his head and refuses,"I said look at me!"

Jamy grabs Dani's chin and forces Dani to turn his face but he keeps his eyes closed firmly, only when he places some pressure on Dani's jaw he opens his eyes, looking into dark pools.

"You cost me everything, you ruined my life." he spits out.

"What about the lives of everyone you stole from? What about them!"

"I don't give a fuck about them! They made it só easy for me to steal from them, it was their fault, they should have noticed something."

"I noticed."

"Yeah and you made a deal with the police,"Jamy sighs,"you framed me."

"And you shot me."

"I did, you were in my way...."

"Dani!"

Both look at the door, unmistakable voice calling out to him from behind it.

"Help me!"

Jamy's hand shoots out and he slaps Dani in the face that turns to the side, cheek burning from the sting.

"You shut the fuck up."

"He'll kill you if you hurt me, he won't stop until he found you and he will."

"I'm sure he will seeing who he is, but I won't hurt you." Jamy says, smirking.

Dani frowns, not understanding why he wouldn't, banging on the door getting louder now, creaming voices heard and this time it's not only Vale's voice he hears, Marc's there too and he hears an English one cursing, Cal.

"I just want him to know that, no matter what he does to try and keep you safe, I'll always find a way to get to you."

Jamy steps back, letting his eyes move over Dani's body and the Yamaha rider feels a shiver running up his spine making Jamy laugh.

"It's sad though, I've always found you very handsome, sexy sometimes even, made it harder to steal from you but, well, work comes before the boyfriend right?"

Suddenly they hear a squeak, signalling the door that opens and Jamy looks at Dani again before he runs off, Dani sagging to the floor, seeing three figures going after Jamy while hands cup his face and he looks into two blue eyes that look at him worried.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" it sounds frantic.

"No, no I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Vale let's his eyes and hands roam over his body making sure.

Dani nods and suddenly he feels the Italian pulling him in his lap, arms closing around him and Dani lays his head on his shoulder, clinging to the Italian. 

"He's gone." he hears someone say, out of breath, accent British.

"Is he ok?" another voice he recognizes and Dani opens his eyes looking into chocolate browns, Marc.

"Hey," the Repsol rider says,"you called me, you remember?"

Dani thinks back, remembering taking his phone but not that he actually dailed someone.

"Hold on." Vale says.

Vale get's up with Dani in his arms, smaller one tightening his arms around Vale's neck and pushing himself deeper in the safe embrace, both realizing but not caring the other rider's will know there is much more between them then just friendship. And even if there is still some doubt, that all vanishes like snow before the sun when one of Vale's hands soothingly rubs over his back while the other cups the back of his head and he feels the Italian pressing a kiss in his neck.

 

When Dani is lying in bed, Vale sitting on the bedside, the Italian frowns.

"Your cheek, it's red." he says.

"He hit me."

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Vale says.

The Italian stands up but Dani grabs his wrist, pulling the Spaniard up in the process. Pain from the railing in his back shooting through him and he winches, Vale immediatly sit's down again and , being careful when he pulls Dani in his arms, fingers sliding over the painfull back of the Spaniard. Dani lays his forehead againt the Italians shoulder and closes his eyes.

"I let you down." Vale whispers.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did, I promised you he wouldn't get to you and he...I'm so sorry, cara."

Dani feels his lover's body shaking and the Spaniard kisses his neck.

"You came, everyone came,"he says between kisses,"everyone came to help me and you saved me, you chased him away before he could hurt me."

"He did hurt you, your cheek and your back..."

"I'll be fine, I've been hurt worse you know that."

"I know but..."

"No, no but's,"Dani says and leans back to look at Vale,"I'll be fine."

Vale nods and cups Dani's cheek, Spaniard leaning into the touch before he undresses and crawls in next to him.

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It's in the middle of the night and Marc is sleeping when he suddenly feels something sliding across his chest and he sit's up immediatly, instinctively moving away from the figure and he would have fallen out of bed if fingers wouldn't have grabbed his wrist.

"It's ok, mi amor."

"Luca?"

"Yeah."

"God, babe, you scared me." Marc says, breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, come here."

Marc lies down again, pulling the younger with him and Luca's arm moves over Marc's abdomen again and head on his shoulder, fingers drawing patterns on the Spaniards chest.

"It's in the middle of the night, you should be sleeping."

"Couldn't."

"How come?"

"I missed you." he whispers.

"I missed you too babe," Marc leans down and kisses the top of his head,"but I've been really busy."

"I know, but it's been almost four days, Marc, I haven't seen you for four days and I just couldn't do without you anymore. It drove me up the walls, just hearing your voice on the phone wasn't enough anymore, I needed to see you, hold you, feel your arms around me even if it is just for a little while."

"How little time do we have?"

"Two hours."

Marc sighs and rolls on his side, facing the Italian and pulling him in as close as he can, arms around each other and legs tangled together, cupping Luca's head and placing it under his chin.

"Get some sleep, babe."

 

When two hours later the two reluctantly let each other go, Luca getting dressed while Marc watches him silently and when Luca is done he sit's down besides him on the bedside before he takes one of Marc's hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"They are expecting heavy rain tomorrow before the MotoGP start,"he says and looks at him,"please be carefull."

"I promise, come here."

Marc pulls the Kalex rider towards him to kiss him deeply and with a heavy heart, Luca leaves for his own room for some more, very lonely hours of sleep.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

And just like Luca said, half and hour before the MotoGP start, a heavy downpour causes for most riders to choose wet tyres, but because of the sun causing the track to dry very quickly the majority of them then rush into the pits at the end of the formation lap, switch to their dry bikes and line-up at the end of pit lane.

Home star Stefan Bradl is the only leading rider to have selected slicks and one of only nine riders to start the race from the actual grid.

However the rider couldn't make the most of his advantage due to wet settings having been applied to his dry bike and was caught by Repsol Honda riders Marc and Alex Marquez.

The Marquez brothers then break away from the rest of the field, Alex doggedly sticking with Marc until ten laps to go. At that point the youngest Marquez' resistance rapidly collapses.

The wet/dry start conditions were something of a worse-case scenario for Jorge Lorenzo, who is defenitly not at ease, but the Spaniard soon ramps up his pace at the Sachsenring.

Having overtaken former Movistar Yamaha team-mate Valentino, Lorenzo passes Bradl for third position on lap 10 of 30, seeing Bradl now on fourth, Vale on fifth and Dani behind him on six. However Lorenzo is unable to close in on both the factory RCV riders.

Both Bradl and Vale keep passing each other several times before Bradl takes to many risks, goes wide making Vale have to take another line creating a gap for Dani to overtake them both, making it the first finish where Dani finishes before his teammate.

 

Marc is elated with his victory on the track he loves so much, not giving him back the lead in the championship but reducing it from 34 points to 24, still giving Valentino the luxery to not finish one race but the season is still young. Just like Marc, his younger brother is elated with his second place and his first podium in MotoGP and after having celebrated with his team he falls into Marc's arms, laughing and crying at the same time and Alex' hands are shaking so much, Marc has to help him take off his helmet.

"Congrats, bro...."

That's all Marc can say before he finds himself with a armfull of Alex and his mechanic takes his helmet so Marc can close his arms around his younger brother and the media can't get enough of it.

"I'm proud of you," Marc whispers and Alex looks at him,"enjoy it, ok? This feeling, of your first podium will never come back, just enjoy this, it's your moment."

"Thanks Marc."

And Alex does, he enjoys everything, from the fist talk to the journalist, to the walk to the podium and being handed the trofey and then the champagne. 

The party afterwards is for both places but understandable, Alex is the shining centre and Marc gladly takes a step back. When he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket he looks at it and smiles when he sees a message from Luca.

_congrat's with Alex' first podium, he deserved it, enjoy the party, I'll let you know when my flight leaves. love you, Luca_

_You're not coming to my room tonight? xxx Marc_

_No, this is your brother's first podium, celebrate it! He would want you there and we have five weeks untill the next race._

_Thanks babe, xxx_

_Always, xxx_

Marc pocket's his phone and weaves his way through the crowd to find his younger brother, already half drunk with champagne and when he sees him, Alex smiles and greets him enthusiasticly, arms flinging around and huge smile around his lips and Marc smiles too. Memories of his first podium in MotoGP in his mind he shakes his head, realizing he was in the same condition that evening and it's in the early hours of the morning when Marc supports a very drunk Alex to his room, dropping him face first on his bed. Marc sits down on his haunches and takes of his shoes before he hoists him further up the bed and when Marc turns to leave, Alex grabs his wrist.

"I love you bro." he says with his eyes closed.

"Love you too, get some sleep."

Marc leans down to press a kiss on his forehead before he leaves for his own room, undressing and slipping into bed.

 

The next morning Marc is having breakfast when Alex sit's down opposite him.

"God, my head hurts," Alex moans, hands covering his eyes,"and why is everthing so bright here?"

"Goodmorning, brother,"Marc almost sing-songs and Alex looks at him grimacing,"here, drink this."

Marc pushes a glass with liquor that has a suspiciously odd color towards him and Alex frowns.

"Why?"

"It will help with your hangover."

"I don't like the color, what is it?"

"Just drink it."

"No, tell me what's in it." Alex demands.

"I don't know ok? Someone from the staff gave it to me, for you, it always helps him within minutes."

"You remember what he looked like?"

"Why?"

"That if I drop dead, you know who to send to cops too."

"Don't be such a wimp, just drink it."

"Fine."

Alex picks up the glass and empty's it in one gulp, slamming it on the table after.

"God that's gross," he says, face twisted and he slaps his hand in front of his mouth,"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Before Marc can say anything Alex leaps from the chair and makes a run for the toilet, leaving a chuckling Marc behind. 

When Alex comes back twenty minutes later he heaves a deep sigh.

"You could have warned me." the younger Marquez says.

"About what?"

"About drinking so much! You're my older brother, you're supposed to look out for me."

Marc chuckles and grabs a croissant holding it up.

"Here, for the road, we have to go."


	36. chapter 35

Half and hour later they arrive on the airport, walking towards their gate and sitting down somewhere remote so they aren't spotted when Marc's phone beeps, he fishes it out of his pocket and smiles when he sees Luca's name and he opens the message.

_Look up_

Marc looks up and sees a figure standing against the wall, dressed in dark jeans and a hoodie pulled over his head but he immediatly recognizes Luca. The moment their eyes meet Luca pushes himself away from the wall and turns, nodding towards something above him and Marc looks up he sees the word _bathroom_. Before Marc can think about it he gets up, making Alex look at him.

"I'll be right back."

"Marc, we're boarding in 30 min."

But Marc is already halfway the space and cautiously he walks into the bathroom for men and he frowns when it's empty but then a smirking Luca peeps his face around the corner of the invalid toilet and Marc smiles.

"Get your ass over here."

Marc starts walking towards Luca, stepping into the stall making the Italian walk backwards untill he is standing against the wall while Marc blindly reaches behind him to lock the door.

"Now what?" Marc asks, smile playing around his lips.

Luca steps aside, sitting down on the lid of the toilet, fingers reaching out to grab Marc's hips and pulling him between his legs.

"It would only have been a couple of hours." Marc says, referring to the time they would have been apart.

"I know, I'm just taking every opportunity I have to be alone with you,"Luca says and looks up at Marc through his eyelashes while he opens Marc's jeans,"you okay with that?"

"Hm, yeah, sure, whatever you _oh fuck_." Marc moans when Luca swallows him whole.

Fingers find their way into the Italian's hair, gripping loose enough to let Luca set the pace which is agonizingly slow, tongue lazily curling around his shaft, slowly dragging through the slit and slipping under the foreskin luring a soft whimper from Marc's lips.

"God, babe, that tongue of yours...."

Luca smiles around his lenght, taking the base between his fingers and softly squeezing while his tongue keep pleasuring Marc's shaft slowly. Around the shaft, dragging through the slit, slipping under the foreskin and it doesn't take long before Marc is a panting whimpering mess under Luca's ministrations, sounds he desperatly tries to keep inside seeing the place they are. Luca's free hand wonders between Marc's legs and the moment his finger carresses Marc's perineum Marc comes down Luca's throat. The younger swallows all and after he redresses Marc and pushes him a little back so he can stand up and wind his arms around the Spaniards neck. Marc however, is too spent to even raise his arms and he lays his head on the Italian's shoulder, kissing his neck.

"That was fucking amazing, I swear, the things you can do with that tongue, absolutly sinfull."

Luca chuckles and leans back to look at his lover.

"You ok?"

"Hm, just need a minute."

After several minutes Marc cups Luca's face and turns it towards him to kiss the Italian deeply, it's a kiss full of love and adoration and effection and after Marc lays his forehead against Luca's.

"I love you." The Spaniard breaths.

"I love you too." Luca answers.

"I'll see you later today."

"I'll let you know."

They share one last kiss before Marc leaves and when he sit's down his younger brother looks at him.

"Just on..." Alex stops talking abruptly and Marc looks at him,"really, Marc?"

"What?" the older Marquez asks.

"The bathroom? You know how many germs are there?"

"No, and frankly I don't care either, if you were me you wouldn't care also."

"Jesus, Marc, stop talking, now, gross." Alex grimaces.

Marc chuckles and looks outside, seeing how their plane is taxiing slowly along the ground towards the terminal.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When Dani wakes up the next day, Vale is sitting on his bedside watching him, already dressed and Dani frowns.

"What?"

"Do you remember what you said in Assen? Where you are supposed to go after this race?"

"Yeah." Dani answers and pushes himself up on his elbows.

"I have an answer to that."

"You have?"

Vale nods and hands him an envelope, Dani takes it and when he opens it and takes the content out, he smiles.

"The Maledives? You're taking me to the Maledives?"

"Yes I am, for four long weeks it will be just you and me and a wonderland of white sand beaches, turquoise lagoons and breathtaking house coral reefs."

"Sounds amazing, won't there be people that will recognize us?"

"It's a private Island, everyone that comes there just wants one thing, privacy. We'll be pretty safe from prying eyes, trust me."

Dani smiles and sit's up on his knees, arms going around Vale's neck and he closes the distance between them for a kiss.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome, cara."

"I have a question and I want an honest answer."

"Ok."

"If it wasn't for Jamy, would you have taken me there too?"

"To be honest, I was already planning to take you somewhere in the summer break but because of Jamy, I'm taking you somewhere remote. I just want you to be able to fully relax, to fully enjoy yourself without having to look over your shoulder all the time."

"I really appreciate this."

Dani leans forward and kisses him, tongue slipping over his lips and Vale opens his mouth to let their tongues meet in a sensual dance. Vale's hands slide down and he cups Dani's asscheeks, pulling him in closer and when the need to breath becomes unbearable, Dani leans back only to attach his lips to the Italian's neck, Vale moans and licks his lips.

"Dani please, we leave in two hours and you still need to shower, have breakfast and pack."

"You pack for me," Dani says between kisses and licks,"saves me at least ten minutes."

"And what are you going to do in ten minutes?"

"Showing you my gratitude, lie back, querido."

Vale pulls himself further up on the bed and lies down, Spaniard between his legs and he starts opening the buttons of his shirt, kissing every piece of skin he reveales. When he reaches the waistband of his jeans he opens it and pushes it down slim hips and he sees the Italian is already hard. Dani smirks while looking up through his eyelashes, Vale leaning up on his elbows, eyes watching him with lust and desire, chest already heaving with excitement. While keeping eyecontact, Dani curls his fingers around the elastic band of his boxer and pulls it down, fingers of one hand taking Vale's shaft and softly squeezing it. 

"Oh mio Dio." he moans while his head falls back.

Dani leans down to let his tongue curl around the tip, moving slowly, dragging through the slit before he takes him in halfway and he moves his lips upwards again untill it almost slips out. As in a reaction, Vale's fingers slip in his hair, keeping him inside that wonderfull glorious heat and that wicked tongue. Dani chuckles and takes him in deeper, fingers of one hand softly carressing his inner thigh, thumb making circles before the hand moves between his legs and his finger starts circling his perineun. Fists clench in his hair and mumbled Italian words fall from his lips while Dani sucks hard, tongue curling around it and moving upwards, dragging it through the slit before he put's some pressure on his perineum again and when Dani sucks again, the nine time worldchampion comes with a shudder. Hands releasing dark hair and fall limp besides him and Dani let's him slip from his mouth to crawl his way over the most beautifull body he has ever seen, straddling his hips and sealing their lips in an intense kiss.

"Well,"Vale says after the kiss,"that were at least five minutes, meaning we still have five left."

Just when Dani wants to say something, Vale sits up, arms circling the Spaniards waist keeping him against him while Dani's arms wind around his neck. Vale lets a hand wander down to take Dani's cock in it, slowly moving it up and down making Dani moan and the Spaniard closes his eyes.

"No, look at me, cara." Vale says.

Dani opens his eyes and looks at his lover, dark blue eyes staring back with only love and affection in it while he slowly keeps jerking him. Dani's breathing is slow while he moves his hips forward and when Vale tightens his hold on his shaft and his thumb moves over the tip, he bits his lip. Vale let's his eyes move down over tanned muscles and they rest on his hand that starts to move a bit faster now before his eyes move up again.

"You're so gorgous like this, cara, così mozzafiato."

When the Italian locks eyes with Dani again, his other hand slips between his crack and when he pushes his finger against his hole it is enough to make the smaller come with a moan. Vale let's the Spaniard ride out his orgasm before he releases his hold around his cock, grabbing a tissue to clean him up and after he slips his arm around Dani, fingers locked on his back.

"Are you happy, cara?" 

"I am. I can't even remember the last time I was this happy, and I wish....god I wish I would have been brave enough to come to you sooner, tell you about my feelings sooner, but I was so young and scared and still so very intimidated by you, by everything that was you, the media and the fans and your private life." Dani says.

"I know, but you have to believe me that I meant what I said during testing, you would never be the next on the list,"Vale says and takes Dani's hand to lay it over his heart while looking at him intently,"you are the only one, it has always been only you and it always will be only you, sei la mia vita."

"We wasted a lot of time, didn't we?"

"You're here now, we're here now, together, that's what matters."

"I know."

"Go take a shower, I'll order breakfast for you."

"Ok."

They share one last kiss before Dani stands up and walks to the bathroom.

 

About eleven hours and a very exhausting trip later, Dani and Vale arrive on their destination, the beautiful Fresnu Island in the Maldives and although Dani had a bit trouble keeping his eyes open, it seems the gorgeous surrounding makes him wide awake again. After they paid the man that brought them they wander around what is their residence for the next three weeks. 

Vale stays on the terras while he looks how Dani takes in everything, the round room with their king size bed, the bathroom with luxurious bath and seperate shower, and finally he stands next to Vale, fingers searching for the Italian's and weaving together. They have a large pool and terras that is seperated from the sea by the edge of the pool.

"You like it?"

"I love it, it's beautiful."

It's getting dark and the sun setting in the ocean provides for a beautiful orange glow to be thrown over the landscape and for a moment they keep looking at the scene before Vale tugs Dani's hand.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

Vale takes Dani inside and tells him to stand near the side but to look at the floor.

"What am I looking at exactly?"

Just at that time he sees glass panels in the floor 'dissapear' to reveal beautiful ever-changing aqua scenes. A whole new world reveals itself when Vale flips a switch to illuminate the underwater nightlife.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Dani shrieks and sits down on his knees, hands on the glass to get as close as possible.

Vale smiles and sits down besides his lover, together watching the fish and other seacreatures, some of which they have never even seen before, living their lives without realizing they are being watched.

"It's privacy glass, with one flip of the switch you can turn it dark or transparent."

"This is really great, I've never seen anything like it."

"Why don't we get on the bed, a lot more comfortable."

"Sure."

Dani get's up and walks to the bed to crawl on it, in the meantime never tearing his eyes away from the sealife beneath him, lying on his front, arms crossed and chin on his arms he peers at the creatures with interest. After about half an hour Vale slips a hand underneath Dani's shirt, fingers slowly moving up over his spine and Dani shivers. Vale moves closer and rolls on his side, kissing the Spaniards neck.

"You know, I brought you here to have you to myself completly but turns out I have competetion from some fish." Vale whispers.

"These are not just some fish, most of them I've never seen before." Dani answers.

"Come on, cara, they're not going anywhere, they will still be here later, they can wait, I can't."

"Can't wait for what?" Dani asks and leans back to look at Vale, eyebrows raised.

"Don't tease me, it's not funny, you know what I mean."

"Say it, say the words, querido." Dani smiles.

The Spaniard moves to the middle of the bed and sit's on his knees, looking at the Italian difiantly while his fingers move to the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it next to the bed.

"Dani....."

"Hhmm?"

The Spaniard hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his jeans, blue eyes watching him intently.

"I want....."

"You want what?" Dani asks. 

He opens his jeans to push them slowly of his hips, throwing it away also, revealing his arousel that is already very visible.

"Fuck...."

Vale moves on his knees too and shuffles closer.

"You want fuck? I don't quite understand what you're saying, I'm afraid you will have to...."

Suddenly Vale surges forward, sealing his lips with Dani's, fingers cupping his asscheeks and pulling him flush against him and the Spaniard moans deep in his throat. 

"You are such a fucking tease sometimes, you know that, Pedrosa?"

"I know and I'm sorry but it's just so much fun." he smiles.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Back in Andorra, Marc, Alex and Luca have spend their time with playing videogames, drinking beer, eating pizza, laughing and the occasional friendly banter, normal things guys do and Marc is relieved Alex and Luca get along so well with each other. From thuesday on wednesday Luca just can't fall asleep, he's tossing and turning, thinking about Julia and Roser that will arrive the next morning and when he is sure Marc is asleep he creeps out of bed and walks into the kitchen to get some water.

"Couldn't sleep?" Luca suddenly hears Alex ask.

"No,"Luca smiles and places the empty glass in the sink,"I can't stop thinking about tomorrow."

"It'll be fine, you'll do great."

Luca turns around and see Alex standing, leaning against the doorframe and Luca smiles.

"I hope so, I really do, I just really want them to like me, it's so important for Marc."

"I know you do,"Alex walks towards him and stops in front of him,"and I know you want them to like you for Marc's sake just don't force it and be yourself, ok?"

"I'll try." Luca says softly.

"Come here,"suddenly the younger Marquez pulls Luca in his arms, who freezes but soon he relaxes,"I'm behind you, I've got your back, ok?"

"Thanks Alex."

"Anytime."

When Alex let's go he smiles and walks away but Luca says his name and the Spaniard stops and turns around.

"For everything, for what you did after Mugello and Catalunya, and for being here, there are just so many people against us being together it's nice to know you are more or less ok with it."

"I just want Marc to be happy and to me it's is more then clear you make him very happy and I'm sure mom and dad will see that too by the time they leave."

Alex smiles and leaves a Luca behind that is a bit more reassured now and he returns to bed, immediatly feeling an arm curl around his waist pulling him close.

"Where were you?" Marc mumbles.

"Downstairs, couldn't sleep."

"Because of mom and dad?"

"Yeah."

"Just don't force anything and be yourself and they'll love you by the time they leave." Marc says.

"That's the exact same Alex told me."

"He's right. he's smart like that, he got that from me,"Marc says and kisses Luca's bare shoulder,"get some sleep, babe."

 

The next morning the tension is tangible, Alex and Marc try whatever they can think of to keep Luca's mind of the visit, something they succeed in but when at the beginning of the afternoon the bell rings, Luca jumps up from the couch, making Marc do the same and the older Marquez takes his hands.

"Hey, it's ok, you'll be fine."

"I'll just let them in and help them with the luggage." Alex says.

"Thanks,"Marc says without taking his eyes off of his lover,"Luca, babe, listen to me, it will be ok, just remember what I said last night, don't force it and just be yourself, and you'll be fine."

"Ok." is the weak answer.

"Come here."

Marc pulls the Kalex rider in his arms and rubs his back while Luca's arms wind around his neck.

"And I will defend you, I will defend us if the need is there."

"I know."

When they let go of each other Marc locks eyes with the younger, looking at him intently and the Italian nods.

"Ok then, you ready?"

"Yes."

Marc smiles and pulls Luca close for a short kiss before he laces their fingers together and they turn towards the hall when they hear voices and the door opens.


	37. chapter 36

Meanwhile on the Maledives, Dani wakes up from a ray of sunlight that shines in his eyes and a quick glance to the side informs him Vale is still asleep. He presses a kiss to his temple and slowly slips out of bed, pulling on his boxer and opening the glass slidingdoor to step out onto the terrace. Walking up to the end of it he sits down, feet dangling in the ocean he watches how the sun slowly rises. When he hears footsteps behind him he smiles before he sees two long limbs sliding next to his own and arms circle his waist to pull him back against a solid chest.

"Morning."

"Morning, cara, slept ok?"

"I slept great, in fact I can't even remember the last time I slept so good, I'm so relaxed right now."

Dani rests his head back on Vale's shoulder and the older kisses his neck.

"What do you want to do today?" the Italian asks.

"I don't know, what can you do here?"

"Haven't got a clue, but I saw some folders lying inside, we'll have a look later."

"Ok."

"How about a swim?"

"Sure."

Before Vale has the chance to do something Dani slips off the edge into the ocean, disappearing under water and coming up again, fingers pushing his hair out of his face.

"I meant in the pool." Vale says hesitant.

"Oh come on, the water is great."

Dani swims backwards away from him and Vale smiles before he jumps in too, Dani turns away avoiding getting water in his eyes and when he looks before him again, the Italian is quickly coming closer. Dani laughs and starts splashing water towards him and Vale laughs too, splashing water right back. Then Dani quickly turns around and swims away but seeing Vale has longer arms and legs the Italian quickly closes the distance between them and grabs his ancle to pull the Spaniard towards him. Dani yelps and laughs at the same time, closing his eyes and he feels arms closing around him and his wind around his lover's neck and legs around his hips to lock his ancles on his back while Vale's fingers slide down to cup buttocks and pulling him close. Foreheads resting against each other the only sounds heard is their breathing, Dani's fingers slipping in wet curls. 

"Thank you for taking me here." Dani says softly.

"You're welcome, and I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"I know."

Dani slightly turns the Italian's head to let their lips meet in a sweet soft kiss.

"How private is it here?" Dani whispers against his lips.

"Private enough." Vale answers.

Vale leans forward and kisses the Spaniard, fingers tightening in his hair, when the Italian slips his tongue over his lips he quickly opens up, letting him in and moaning when their tongues meet. The kiss begins slow, sensual but quickly turns passionate, breathing becomes shallower and eventually both are grinding against each other seeking friction for their hard cocks. When Vale feels he is close, he let's one hand slip under the elastic band of Dani's boxer to slip them between his asscheeks, slowly lowering to circle his hole making the younger shudder and climax, arching his back and soon, Vale climaxes too. While both are coming down from their high, Vale slowly finding his way back to the terrace, helping Dani climb on the terrace again and following soon. Deciding to take a shower first, Vale calls reception for breakfast while Dani looks through the folders on a round plush sofa, on his front and he just can't decide.

"I need some help!" he yells.

"Can't decide?"

"No, there is so much to do here, I just don't know where to start."

"What do you want to do most?"

"Uhm...well, I'd love to see the sealife from more close."

"Should have known." Vale says rolling his eyes.

"Look,"Dani says and shows Vale a folder, reading what it says,"you can charter your own private yacht and sail over the sparkling waters of the Maldives into the sunset on the most romantic nautical getaway to experience the Indian Ocean like never before.

Explore uninhabited islands and snorkel at countless breathtaking reefs to immerse yourself in the Maldives’ ever so diverse marine life. ESCAPE, the private luxury yacht is yours to guide as you please.

For the glamorous, ESCAPE also plays host to overnight stays for your luxurious sailing adventures in the Maldives. Sail in style with two luxury cabins, hang out on the infinite sun deck and savor our chef's creative cuisine onboard as you sip champagne and take in the good life or to celebrate a special occasion on board."

"Sounds amazing."

"It does, how long do you think we can rent it?"

"Four days enough?"

"Make it six, we have four weeks right?"

"Sure, anything for you, cara."

Just when Vale leans forward to kiss him, someone clears his throat and the two look over their shoulder seeing a staffmember with a cart with breakfast.

"Oh,"Vale says and hurriedly walks over,"thank you and I have a question, could we rent the Escape for six days?"

"Of course, sir, when do you want it?"

"Tomorrow?"

"I will make the arrangements, do you need a chef on board?"

"Oh wel, actually, could you ask him to do shoppings for six days, whatever he would buy and I'm ok with paying him for it and do you know if there are supplies for scubadiving on board?"

"It won't be nessesary to pay for the food, sir, and about the scubadiving gear, it's all there, do you know how to dive?"

"Yes, I have a certificate, in fact."

"Very well," the staffmember says smiling,"I will make everything ready, you can come for the keys to reception tomorrow morning nine o'clock."

"Thank you."

Vale takes the cart an rides it towards the round sofa where Dani is looking at him, leaning on his hands behind him, legs stretched ancles crossed.

"So, six days on the ocean."

"Yes, just us,"Vale says and taked a strawberry, kneeling next to Dani and holding up the piece of fruit,"take it between your teeth."

Dani chuckles but does what he says and Vale leans forward, biting the other half off and finding himself in a deep kiss with his lover, juice making a trail to the Spaniards collarbone which is soon followed by Vale's tongue before Dani leans back on the sofa, fingers slipping in his still damp hair while Vale crawls back over him, littering his skin with kisses, one long leg between the Spaniards shorter, pulling his leg up exercising some pressure on Dani's crotch and making the younger moan. Vale rolls on his side, pulling Dani with him, fingers moving down and hooking them in his knee to hoist his leg over his hip and pulling him flush against him bringing their hard cocks into contact and moaning. During the kiss Dani's fingers slip in the Italian's hair while Vale slides his fingers up, upperleg, hip and they trace the Spaniards spine making him arch his back, hips twitching towards the Italian but when Dani's stomach rumbles the two laugh.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be, like you said, we have four weeks, more then enough. Breakfast?" the Italian asks.

"Yes."

Both rider's take their time during breakfast, feeding each other and the rest of the day is spent lazing about, sleeping in each others arms, floating in the pool, laying on the deck with two pairs of feet dangling in the cool water while fingers are laced between them and while the sun is setting both take to a stroll around the island, barefoot and dressed in dark slacks and white long sleeved shirts, fingers laced and when they come around a corner they are faced with a bar/restaurant with tables nestled among palm trees under the stars, bbq already fired up and a whole pork is roasted. immediatly both stomachs start to rumble and they walk up to the bar. Because it's still quiet early, there are only two other couples and Vale and Dani get a table somewhere near the end, bit away from the rest and they sit down to order some drinks.

"This looks nice." Vale says while looking around.

"It does,"Dani says and leans forward to take his hands and Vale looks at him,"I know I've said this before today but thank you, really, ever since Jamy got out I can't remember feeling this relaxed, this safe."

Vale smiles and laces their fingers together.

"I'm glad to hear that and it's all I want for you."

"I could really use this, especially after what happened on the roof, I thought it was you, it came from your phone."

"I know you did."

At that moment their drinks are brought and the two rider's let go, eying the blue liquir and then frowning at each other. It tastes surprisingly fresh and after they ordered another they are told they can get spit-roasted lamb or suckling pig at the barbeque, or create an original dish from ingredients at the Mongolian barbeque station. There is also an open-fire grill that features a selection of quality meats and fresh local seafood and an open tandoor oven presents naan bread, marinated chicken, fish or seafood accompanied by a variety of curry dishes and traditional condiments.

After the waiter is gone both Vale and Dani grab their plate and the idea is to get something of everything but there so much that halfway their plate is full and they return to the table, Dani sitting down on his chair but instead of sitting on his previous chair, Vale sit's down on the chair next to Dani and when he takes his glass and looks at Dani, the Spaniard frowns his eyebrows.

"What?"

"What's wrong with that chair?"

"To far away from you, cara." Vale says, winking.

Dani chuckles at that and Vale raises his glass making Dani do the same.

"To us." the Italian says.

"To us."

Both start eating and are overwhelmed with the taste, so much better then they ever had.

"I don't even remember calling Marc,"Dani suddenly says,"I know I had my phone at one point but....I thought I dropped it before I could call someone."

"Luckily you didn't."

"They were all there, most of them." Dani says, sounding amazed.

"Of course they were, the were just as worried about you as I was."

"We probably gave away we're in a relationship to them."

"Probably,"Vale chuckles,"but they don't care."

Both enjoy the dinner and after they have eaten their second plate empty they walk back to the cabin and when they round the corner Dani stops dead in his tracks. The red round sofa is surrounded with candles that are lit and covered in rosepetals and in the middle stands a wine cooler with champagne bottle in it.

"You like it?" he hears Vale ask while arms circle his waist.

"You spoil me to much." Dani smiles.

"No, cara, I don't spoil you enough, you deserve the very best the world has to offer."

Dani turns around in his arms and looks at his lover.

"I already have the very best the world has to offer, querido, I have you."

The Italian smiles and leans down to capture Dani's lips in a sweet, soft and loving kiss before he guids the Spaniard over to the sofa and they sit down on it. Vale opening the bottle and Dani holding the glasses up so the Italian can pour the champagne in it.

 

"There are so many stars out tonight." Dani says two hours an a bottle of champagne later, laying on his back, peering at the sky.

"There are?" Vale asks.

"Yes, just look."

"Don't feel like it."

Dani turns his head and sees Vale lying on his side, head supported by his hand and eyes looking at Dani.

"It's really beautiful." Dani says softly.

"I'm sure it is, but so is my view."

Dani smiles and reaches his hand out to cup the Italian's cheek, who covers his hand with his own, slowly moving it to his mouth to place a kiss on it and while looking at each other Vale's free hand slowly opens the buttons on Dani's shirt. Sliding the fabric aside and exposing it to the night air, fingers carressing over soft skin. 

The Italian covers Dani's body with his longer form to seal their lips in a passionate kiss before he rolls his hips down, creating friction and both moan. Vale tugs Dani's lowerlip before he moves down, kissing each piece of skin while Vale let's a hand move lower and he cups him through his slacks, squeezing softly. 

When Vale moves over his nipple the Spaniard's breath hitches and his eyes close and Vale leans forward to take the other in his mouth, Dani's hand slipping in his curls, back arching and biting his lip. 

Vale starts opening Dani's slacks and pulls it down his legs, boxer soon following. Fingers carress their way up over strong legs and involuntarily Dani let's them fall open, giving his lover more room and Vale leans forward to swallow him whole, one hand fondling his balls and the other moves between his legs and circles his hole. 

"Fuck Vale..."

When Dani suddenly feels something cold between his asscheeks he whines but it is quickly replaced by a low moan when Vale pushes a finger inside him, moving it searchingly and smiling when the younger releases a growl, knowing he found what he was looking for. Vale keeps sucking him while he pushes a second finger inside and sciccors him open enough to let him in. When Dani arches his back again and Vale feels his lover's body tremble, he looks up, cock slipping from his mouth he is amazed by what he sees and when Dani looks at him those mocca eyes turned completly black with lust and desire. Sitting up a bit more, Vale let's his eyes wander down over tanned skin and strong muscles, followed by his fingers and when they slide over the inside of his hip Dani shudders, releasing the most beautiful sounds and Vale chuckles, eyes slowly moving up again and locking in on brown.

"Ever been fucked under the stars?" Vale murmers.

"No,"Dani breaths,"no, I can't say I have."

"Well,"Vale says and takes off his shirt,"this will be a first then."

Without hesitating, Vale sit's up on his knees and opens his slacks to throw them away with his boxer and he crawls over Dani's body, who immediatly wraps his leg's around Vale's hips, the Italian lining his cock against Dani's opening and sliding inside in one slow move, both groaning at the sensation of being connected in the most intimate way possible. Dani lays his arms around Vale's neck and kisses his lips.

"Move, slowly, I want to feel every inch of you, querido."

Vale nods and slowly starts to move, pulling his hips back untill he is almost out and then he slowly rolls his hips forward again, filling Dani completly, sighing with the feeling of being one with the love of his life it takes the Italian's breath away. Fingers slip into curls and the Spaniard lazily weaves his fingers through it while Vale keeps moving in and out of him slowly. The Italian moves one hand down, over his side, his hip and he starts moving a bit faster, Dani pushing his head back and arching his back again, ancles pushing in his back wanting to feel him even deeper.

"Dani..."

"Don't....just move..."

Vale nods, pushing Dani's leg out more and thrusting harder, deeper and when he hit's Dani's prostate the younger moans and his fingers tighten in his hair. Bringing their foreheads together, eyes locked and breathing hard and raspy while Vale keeps thrusting, bit harder and deeper each time, inching their way up on the sofa. Vale leans over the Spaniard and grabs the end of the sofa in his hands to place more force behind his thrusts and when he swivels his hips both climax, Dani shuddering beneath him and carefully Vale moves away to lay down next to his lover.

"Wow,"the Spaniard breaths,"that was amazing."

"I'm always amazing."

"Shut up."Dani laughs.

When both start shivering from the cold Vale stands up from the sofa and wants to take Dani's hand but the Spaniard pulls back.

"I want to stay here, sleep under the stars."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, let me get a blanket."

Vale walks inside to grab a blanket and settles next to Dani, both on their back, looking at the sky for some time untill Dani nestles against Vale's side, head on his shoulder and Vale's arm around the Spaniards, pulling him close.

"What's wrong?" Dani suddenly asks.

"Why would something be wrong?"

"Because I can hear you thinking."

There falls a silence between them, Dani drawing patters on Vale's chest before he looks up, chin placed on his hand.

"Come on, tell me."

Vale looks at him, eyes so full of curiosity and hair all messed up, his hand reaches out, cupping his cheek, Dani leaning into the touch while Vale let's his thumb move over Dani's lower lip.

"You have no idea how beautiful you really are, do you?"

"What?" Dani asks, eyes looking confused now.

Vale chuckles and sit's up, pushing Dani on his back in the process, fingers softly tracing a line over tanned skin and an occasion scar, followed by his eyes, Vale bites his lip, atmosphere suddenly changing and Dani leans up on his elbows.

"Hey, talk to me." Dani says.

"It's stupid...."

"Vale..."

The Italian shrugs his shoulders, eyes still wandering over Dani's body.

"You're just so beautiful it takes my breath away sometimes and it seriously makes me wonder why you would want to be with someone like me." he whispers.

"Someone like you?" Dani asks.

"Yeah, someone who's not exactly handsome, I mean, I'm lanky, thin, pale, you can practically count my ribs..."

"Hey stop, please..."Dani says, sitting up and framing the Italian's face between his hands,"there are a lot of different meanings to the word beautiful and not everyone falls for a pretty face and beautiful body, not that you don't have that because you do, you are gorgeous but you're also sweet and caring and funny and honest."

Vale can hear the sencirety in his voice and he blushes.

"You mean that?" he asks and Dani can honestly say he has never heard Valentino Rossi, nine time worldchampion, that insecure.

"Yes, I do, where is this coming from? Why are you suddenly so insecure about my feelings for you?"

"I see the way they look at you, how they touch you."

"They?"

"Your fans."

"You're insecure because of they way my fans look at me and how they touch me?"

"I know, it sounds redicoulous and it is it's just.....it's like with Sharon and me, I guess, Luca told me that the way she looked at me and touched me made you jealous...."

"You're jealous of my fans?" Dani asks and he can't help the smile forming.

"I'm sorry." Vale says.

The Italian looks away but Dani holds his face so he can't, locking in on blue.

"Te amo por siempre y para siempre, mi amor. I don't know what else to do or say to make you understand I'm not going anywhere."

"Just....promise me you'll stay with me, that you won't leave me."

"I promise I will stay with you for the rest of my life and and I will never leave you."

Dani leans in for a kiss, it's soft and sweet and Dani pours all his love for the Italian in it in hopes he can take away the insecurity and after the kiss Dani looks at him. Vale has his eyes closed but a smile around his lips and when he opens them and looks at Dani, the Spaniard sees that sparkle again, knowing he succeeded and he pulls Vale down and curls himself around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te amo por siempre y para siempre, mi amor -> I love you forever and ever, my love


	38. chapter 37

Luca is somewhat reassured by Marc's words, but when the door opens, the Italian unconsciously places a step backwards, hand slipping from Marc's and the Spaniard looks at him.

"No, it's okay, just ..."

Luca nods towards the door and Marc looks before him again, both parents are silent, not knowing how to react now that are confronted with their son and his boyfriend and they keep standing near the door to the hallway.

"Hi Dad, Mom ..." Marc frowns when he sees Alex, without luggage, "where's your luggage?"

"Um ... we took a hotel." Roser says.

"What? Why?"

"Because .... we still have to get used to the idea that you .... are in a relationship with a man.... and I can not sleep here knowing that you and him are...."

"Lying in one bed? Are sleeping together?" Marc asks.

"Yes that."

Roser looks at her husband, clearly uncomfortable with the situation and Alex goes standing between his parents and Marc and Luca.

"Mom, dad, sit down."

Roser nods and sits down followed by Julia and Marc and Luca do the same.

"I'll make coffee." the younger Marquez says.

When he is gone there falls a silence in the room, Roser looks everywhere but at her son and Marc sighs.

"Well, this is awkward." he says.

"Sorry," Roser says and for the first time she looks at Luca, "so, you're Luca?"

The Italian nods and looks at her shyly.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." he says softly.

"Call me Roser, and it's also nice to meet you."

"And I'm Julia."

Luca nods in acknowledgment and Marc moves backward on the couch just when Alex comes back with coffee and places it on the table while sitting down too.

"Well, now that the pleasantries are over, what do you want to know?"

"What?"

"Well, this was your idea, mom, you wanted to come here and get to know Luca so, ask away."

"Right, well, so Luca, you're Italian, right?"

Luca nods.

"Where from in Italy?"

"Urbino, I have a house there, it's in the north." he answers.

"Oh, so you live alone then?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please don't ma'am me, makes me feel old,"Roser smiles and it lures a smile from Luca too,"uhm....and you're nineteen?"

"Yes, turning twenty in august." Luca says.

"I see, and isn't nineteen a bit young to be living on your own?"

"I guess but I'm used to taking care of myself, being on the road most of the year and it's nice to have a place where I can be in peace in between raceweekends."

"Ok, that sounds logical. And you and Marc....that was quite the surprise for us."

"I can understand that."

"And you're in Moto2 for how long now?"

"This is my fourth year, had one in Moto3 before that."

"Really? Can't remember you ever winning a race," Roser asks and she tilts her head,"or for that matter, seeing you on the podium at all."

"Mom, what are you doing?" Marc asks.

"Uhm, well, no,...."

"I guess being Valentino Rossi's half brother isn't saying anything then, is it?"

"Mom." Marc says a bit more stern and Alex sits up straight, eyes going from his mother to his older brother who look at each other.

Luca in the meantime is getting very nervous and uncomfortable, shifting in his place and Marc laces his fingers together with Luca.

"Luca is very talented, he just needs to get his break yet." Marc says, trying to stay calm.

"And the fact that he is Valentino Rossi's half brother isn't working so he's using the next best thing, you." his mother says.

"What? That is redicoulous." 

"Is it? I mean, really Marc? The kid is nineteen what does he know about love? Se trata de una broma,"Roser says and stands up while looking at Luca,"I won't allow you to use my son like that!"

"And I won't allow you to talk to my boyfriend like that in our house!" Marc suddenly yells, standing up too and defensivly placing himself between Luca and his mother.

"Marc Marquez!" Julia now says stern, also getting up, and where Marc would normally give in he doesn't now.

"No dad, she can't say things like that and she can't talk like that to Luca in our house!"

"Our house?" Roser asks.

"Yes, our house."

"This is your house, you paid for it with your money, there is nothing here that belongs to him."

"I am here and I belong to him, therefore this house belongs to him too and everything that is in it."

"You are opening yourself up to the wrong person, this will not end well, Marc, please see that, he will break your heart and I will not allow that to happen."

"He won't, and he's not using me for his own benefit."

"Then are you with him to hurt Valentino? Is that it? For what happened in Sepang?"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you looking for reasons to undermine what we have?"

"Because I can't believe this is real, it can't." Roser says and shakes her head.

"It is real, mom, so you better get used to it."

Roser takes a deep breath and starts to pace the room and Julia reaches out to his wife but before he can take her hand she walks towards the sliding doors.

"I need some air."

Roser walks outside and without saying anything Julia walks after her leaving the three alone.

"You better go after them," Marc says to Alex,"make sure they're ok."

"Ok."

Alex gets up and walks through the now open sliding door.

"Are you ok?"Luca asks, standing up and taking one of Marc's hands in his.

"Yeah,"Marc says and turns his face towards him,"you?"

Marc reaches out and cups Luca's cheek, making the younger bite his lip and look away.

"Come here."

Marc pulls the younger against him, holding him close and rubbing his back and Luca heaves a trembling sigh.

"I'm so sorry, babe."

"It's ok."

"No it's not, she shouldn't have talked to you like that, said those things to you."

"What she said, that I am using you for my carreer, that's not true."

"I know it isn't, babe,"Marc leans back and looks at his lover,"and she shouldn't have said you have no talent because you do, some just need a bit more time and some have been racing for years without ever winning a title, there are even some of those in MotoGP."

"I know,"Luca says and smiles,"I've been his half brother my whole life, I'm used to hearing from people they expect me to have the same talent Vale has."

"Doesn't make it right."

"It doesn't, thank you for standing up for me."

"I told you I would."

"I know you did but....they're you parents, to be honest I didn't know if you had it in you to stand up to them like that."

"Me neither, I've never yelled at mom and dad before, well, not since I was a little kid."

"Maybe you should go outside, see if they're ok."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I'll be fine."

"You won't run for it?"

"No, Marc I won't run for it,"Luca laughs,"go, I'll still be here when you get back."

"Ok."

After Marc has left Luca starts wandering through the house, taking a look at the many pictures and he also comes across one of Marc he hasn't seen before, on the top step of the podium, he looks really young and the smile around his lips is huge. Luca wonders why this old picture is hanging on the wall, he had more victory's so why is this one so special.

"Hey."

Luca jumps and almost drops the picture in shock.

"Sorry,"Alex chuckles,"didn't mean to scare you."

"That's ok,"Luca says and looks at the picture again,"when was this?"

Alex walks closer and takes the picture from him and he get's a smile around his lips.

"That was Valencia 2012,"Alex says,"Marc took a stunning victory from last place on the grid in the final Moto2 race of the season."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Marc had been penalised for a collision with Simone Corsi in practice, so had to start as thirtythree but was up to eleventh at the end of the first lap and went on to pass race leader Julian Simon with three laps to go."

"That is amazing."

"It was, he made history that day."

"No wonder it's up on the wall, then, how old was he?"

"Twenty."

"And already that talented and gorgous, I can't believe we shared the paddock for three years and I never noticed him."

"You noticed him eventually."

"Yeah."

"And he noticed you."

"Yeah, took a bit of convincing though, he was very hesitant at first because of the fact that Valentino is my half brother and because I was still......"

"Stil what?"Alex asks.

"Well, let's just say that your brother is my first serious boyfriend." Luca says and blushes.

"Oh." Alex says, understanding what he means.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe it has been going on ever since Qatar and I didn't know."

"We were very carefull."

"I'll say." Alex laughs.

Luca smiles too and carefully hangs the picture back and turns towards Alex.

"How are your mom and dad?"

"Mom is calm again, sort of,"Alex says and looks at Luca,"I'm sorry about what she said."

"Saying I'm using Marc for my carreer did hurt a bit."

"Yeah that wasn't really nice of her, I've never heard her talking like that to anyone."

"She must really hate me then."

"She doesn't hate you, come on Luca, she just needs to get used to the fact that you are one, Marc's boyfriend and second that that boyfriend is Valentino Rossi's half brother."

"I know and I should be a bit more patient, but it only goes so far, Alex."

"I know, just hang in there, the fact that Marc stood up for you the way he did should tell her this is serious and not just a fling."

At that moment they see movement in the corner of their eyes and see Marc coming back with Roser and Julia, unconsciously Luca stands a little closer to Alex while they walk back inside, Roser very nervous while she walks towards her youngerst son and Luca.

"I, uhm....I'm sorry for what I said, I shouldn't have, that was rude of me."

"It's ok," Luca says softly,"I know it's a lot to take in."

"It is, I'm still not happy about this but....it's Marc's life, his choice and if that is you then....I guess I'll have to find a way to accept that."

"Thank you."

"Julia I want to go back to the hotel."

"No mom, please...."Marc starts.

"I'm sorry Marc, I just can't....."Roser presses her lips together and closes her eyes,"I can't do this right now, I need time. Alex can you walk us to the car?"

"Sure."

When they are gone Luca takes a deep breath and he looks at Marc, eyes still locked on the door his parents just walked out through, empty look, lips parted, almost in shock and Luca walks up to him, taking his hands in his and Marc looks at Luca.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry, this isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not, come here," Marc takes Luca to the couch and sit's him down,"we don't have to justify being together to them, they are the ones that will have to learn to deal with us."

"Yeah but..."

"No, no but's, babe,"Marc says and frames Luca's face with his hands,"we are not doing anything wrong here."

"I know."

"Good."Marc says.

"I can go see if Aleix and Pol are up for some company." Alex suddenly says.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I thought that afther this, you and Luca would want some time alone."

"No, we're fine,"Marc says and looks at Luca,"are we?"

"Yes we are,"Luca says and looks at Alex,"and you're staying."

"Ok." Alex chuckles.

 

It takes some times for the Marquez brothers to lighten Luca's mood but eventually they succeed, finding themselves in a scruffle on the floor, both Luca and Alex being pinned down by Marc but when Luca suddenly pulls Marc down and kisses him on the lips Marc's hold on Alex shirt loosens and Alex takes advantage of this by pushing Marc off of Luca and straddling his older brother while Luca grabs Marc hands.

"You cheated!" Marc laughs while looking at Luca.

Luca and Alex high five each other and Alex let's himself fall next to his brother on his back. When Marc's phone rings the older groans and reaches out to get it.

"Great, it's dad."

All three sit up and Marc pushes the answer button.

"Hey, dad, thanks for your help earlier today." Marc says, sounding a bit sarcastic earning him a punch from Alex and a disapproving look from Luca.

"Oh, you're sorry? Sorry for what exactly, for letting mom say those awful things to Luca or for making me believe our talk in Catalunya changed anything over how you feel about Luca and me?" Marc says.

"What?" Marc asks and gets up, pacing the room,"you want me to come over tonight to talk?"

Alex and Luca exchange a look before they look at Marc again.

"So mom can badmouth Luca more and hope and pray to your precious God I see the light and change my mind? No thanks, goodbye dad."

"Marc..."

"What!"

Marc looks up seeing a very startled looking Luca standing before him and he reaches out to take his hands.

"Sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Maybe you should go." Luca says.

"What? No, I'm not going, if she want's to talk to me she can come here, or invite you too, it's the both of us or nothing. I'm not going to give her a platform to badmouth you."

"Or,"Alex says and walks up to them,"you could use this to give yourself a platform."

"To try and convince her?"

"No, you're not going to try anything, that will only make things worse, just tell her about Luca, tell her about how worried he was after Mugello, how he took care of you when I dropped you off here, how he always tells you to be carefull before a race."

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Luca says.

"Yeah, it does."

"Call them back and tell them you'll come" Alex says.

Marc dails the number of the hotel and when his father picks up the phone he tells them he will come that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se trata de una broma -> this is a joke


	39. chapter 38

When Marc turns his car onto the road later that evening, he sees a dark blue car on the other side of the road with two men in it, and he frowns. Wasn't that car also there when he and Alex came home on monday? For a moment the feeling that he is being watched creeps onto him, if that is the case, they have seen Luca arriving, or at least the taxi that brought him, he can only hope that they haven't seen Luca but they undoubtedly have seen his parents come and go.

Marc wonders why they keep an eye on him, if they do, that is a first, he is not the only celebrity or motorcycle racer who lives here and he suddenly wonders whether it has to do with the leaked pictures and his confrontation during the press conference in Assen. Maybe they hope to expose the identity of his 'mysterious boyfriend', he still gets voicemail messages and emails daily asking for the alleged boyfriend and even his fans have spoken out to him through letters, some nicer then others, without thinking, he presses the number of his house on his telephone.

_"Hey." he hears Alex._

"Hey, I think the house is being watched."

_"What do you mean watched?"_

"There is a dark blue car parked opposite the entrance to the driveway, which was there on Monday too, you didn't see it?"

_"No, not that I recall, are you sure?"_

"Yes, very sure."

_"You think they have recognized Luca?"_

"I do not know, but I do know that they have seen Mom and Dad come and go."

_"What are you thinking?"_

"Maybe I should come out with it."

_"About you and Luca?" Alex asks._

"No, just tell them that I am gay and have a serious relationship with a man."

_"Are you sure?"_

"No, but...."Marc takes a deep before he continues,"I've been getting voicemail messages and emails asking for him and it drives me insane, maybe.....you know, if I come out hopefully they will leave me alone."

_"Do you think that will satisfy them?"_

"I hope so."

_"How are you going to do that?"_

"Press conference in Brno."

_"You need to talk to Santi and Emilio about this, and Honda should know too."_

"I know, I'll talk to Shuhei in Brno."

_"Ok good luck with Mom and Dad."_

"Thank you."

 

"What's wrong?" Luca asks, sounding a bit worried.

"Marc thinks the house is being watched."

"What?"

"Come with me." Alex says.

Luca get's up and they walk upstairs to the guestroom Alex occupies and he carefully slides away the curtain to reveal a small patch of the street.

"I don't see a car." Luca whispers.

"No, me neither and I can't for the life of me remember if there was a car when we arrived on Monday."

"Me neither."

Alex turns towards Luca and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"He wants to come out."

"He what?" Luca asks, eyes wide.

"Apparently he's getting bombarded with emails and voicemails asking for the identity of his 'boyfriend'."

"He didn't tell me that."

"He wants to hold a press conference in Brno, tell them he's gay and in a serious relationship with a man but he wants to keep you out of it." Alex says and sit's down on the bed.

"You think they will leave him alone if he does?" Luca asks, also sitting down in the bed.

"Well, there are two options, one is that they will and leave him alone or they will keep going untill they know who he is."

"I hope they'll leave him alone after that."

"Yeah me too,"Alex says and leans over to the bedside table to open it and he takes a couple of letters out to show Luca,"I guess he didn't show you these either then."

Luca takes the letters and looks at them.

"Letters from fans? Why would he hide those?"

"Just read them."

Luca frowns and opens the first one, eyes getting wide when he reads it, the one that wrote it telling Marc in very clear language what he/she thinks of the fact he might be gay and it's not nice to say the least. Luca folds the letter back up and puts it away, looking at Alex.

"Do they all say the same?" he whispers.

"Pretty much."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He probably didn't want to bother you with it."

"He didn't wanted....." Luca laughs and closes his eyes,"that's redicoulous. Wait...he told you?"

"No, I found them, this is my room. He probably forgot he had hid them here."

Luca looks at the stack in his hands before he looks at Alex again.

"Can I keep these?"

"What if Marc realizes they're gone? He'll know we know." Alex says, sounding a bit worried.

"Don't worry,"Luca says,"I'll talk to him about this anyway, I don't want him to have secrets for me, he needs to know I'm behind him, he doesn't need these so called fans."

"Ok."

 

Marc parks the car at the parkinglot of the hotel and when he stands in front of the right room he knocks and it's not long before his dad opens the door.

"Hey, come in."

Julia opens the door further and steps aside to let Marc come in, walking towards the livingroom where his mother is sitting on the couch but she stands up when she sees her son. Marc stops in front of her, making no move to give her a hug or a hand and he looks at her.

"Thank you for coming."

"Thank Alex and Luca, if it was up to me I wouldn't have come."

"Well, thanks to them then."

"Why don't we sit down." Julia says and all three sit down.

"So, why am I here?" Marc asks.

"Because...."his mother starts,"I want to talk to you, about your season and if you think you can win the tittle this year."

"Wow, you're unbelievable you know that?" Marc says amazed.

Roser looks surprised from Marc to Julia and back again.

"You're really going to pretend this afternoon didn't happen? How horrible you were to Luca?"

"I don't want to talk about him." Roser says, standing up and walking to the window to look outside.

"This isn't a fling, mom, this isn't going to disappear if you ignore it," Marc says and gets up too, walking towards his mother,"this isn't about using the other to get back at someone or to boost a carreer, this is real."

Something in his voice makes Roser look at Marc and when she sees the sincere look in her son's eyes she knows he's never been this serious about anything in his life. She reaches out her hand and cups his face, smile around her lips.

"Can I tell you something about him? Please?"

Roser pulls back her hand and nods, eyes focussed on Marc while he leans against the wall. 

"When he first approached me in Qatar, I was very wary of him knowing of course who his half brother is but once we started talking and I got to know him I realized he's his own person. He wasn't there to get information for Valentino or to get inside my head to play mindgames. He didn't ask me questions on how to ride the bike or to help him and honestly why would he? He's a member of the VR46 academy and his half brother is a nine time worldchampion so what could I learn him?"

Marc pauses to walk towards the couch and he is relieved he sees his mother does the same and they sit down on the couch.

"You remember what happened in Mugello?"

"Of course I do, you hurt your leg."

"I did, they took me to the hospital, Luca visited Valentino that evening in his hotelroom, he was só mad at him for what he did to me. He was also really worried so Alex took him with him when he picked me up at the hospital, he drove us to Andorra to spent some time together and he took care of me, made sure I had everything I needed, treated my wound untill it was healed. Every last time we see each other before a race he always makes me promis not to fall and even though he knows I can't promis him that he still needs to hear the words, want's me to tell him I'll be carefull and after my slide in Assen he showed up in my trailor just to make sure I was ok, he also did that after my crash in Jerez when he suddenly was waiting for me in my hotelroom even though I texted him I was fine, he took the risk of getting caught seeing it was still in the middle of the day but he didn't care, all he cared about was making sure I was really ok."

"He really does care a lot about you doesn't he?'

"He does, and I care a lot about him too, in fact.....we love each other."

"Love,"Roser says and laughs,"God Marc, you're still so young, you are 24 and Luca is just 19, a teenager, how can you be so sure?"

"You and dad were teenagers when you met and that didn't stop you from getting married and have me and Alex."

"He has a point there." Julia smiles.

"He does,"Roser says and looks at Marc again,"is it ok if we try again tomorrow?"

"Of course, but I can tell you now if you ever talk like that to Luca again.."

"I won't, now that you've told me a bit about him, I think I understand it a bit better." she smiles.

"Good."

After they have talked some more it's time to say goodbye and both walk Marc to the door.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow afternoon?" Roser asks.

"Yes, just no more attacks on Luca ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you both."

"We love you too."

After they gave him a hug Marc get's in his car and drives home, relieved to see the car is gone and when he steps inside the livingroom, Luca and Alex look up at him.

"And?" 

"I think I got through to mom." he says, smile on his face.

"Really?"

Both Alex and Luca get up and look at him while he throws his key's in a bowl.

"Yeah, they'll come back tomorrow afternoon."

"What did you say?"

"I did what you said, told them about Luca and what happened after Mugello and how mad he was at Vale for that and I told her about Jerez. How he always worries for me, makes me promis to be careful....it hit something with mom, I could see."

"That's great, Marc."

"Yeah,"he says and walks up to Luca, who is still looking insecure, figdeting with his fingers,"hey, look at me."

Marc frames his face with his hands and makes Luca look at him.

"It's gonna be ok, I told her to never talk to you again the way she did today."

"How do you know she won't?" Luca whispers.

"Because after I told her those things about us she said she understood it better then she did, she knows how important you are for me and she doesn't want to loose me, she won't take the risk."

"Ok."

"Come here."

Marc takes the Italian in his arms, hands sliding over his back and Luca's arms wind around his neck before he closes his eyes and burries his head in the crook of the Spaniards neck.

"I'm uhh......just going to.......go upstairs, goodnight." Alex says.

When he's gone both Marc and Luca chuckle and look at each other and Luca takes Marc's hand.

"I need to show you something." the Italian says.

He leads Marc upstairs and to their bedroom before he closes the door and walks to the bedside table to take the letters out Alex showed him, sitting in the middle of the bed and folding his legs underneath himself, before he spreads out the letters on the bed and looking at Marc.

"Why didn't you tell me about these?" 

"How did you...."Marc walks up to him, reaching for the letters but Luca takes his wrist.

"Alex showed them to me."

"Fuck, I forgot I left them there,"Marc says and sits down on the bed too,"he shouldn't have showed them to you, this is about me, it doesn't concern you."

"How can you say that? You're my fiance, Marc, everything that is about you concerns me." Luca says firm.

"Did you read them?" Marc asks softly.

"Just one, was more then enough."

"Vale was right, I didn't believe him to be honest, but he was,"Marc says and sit's down on the bed,"god the things they say....."

"Hey,"Luca says and cups Marc's face to turn it towards him,"forget what they say, what they write, forget everything, it doesn't matter ok? If they can't accept you for who you are, well, fuck them, you don't need them, they are not important, you still have so many fans all over the world that adore you and always will no matter what."

"Yeah I know, I got letters from them too."

"You did?" Luca asks surprised.

"Yeah, and they basically say what you just said, that they don't care if I'm gay or not, with a woman or a man they just want me to be happy because if I am, they are too and that if I decide to come out they will be behind me and will always support me."

"See? Told you."

Marc looks at his hands and suddenly he has to laugh.

"What?"

"You called me your fiance."

"Well, you are."

"I know, it sounds really good."

"Saying it also feels good, come here."

Marc kneels up on the bed to kiss him and it doesn't take long before both are naked and under the sheet, letters forgotten and falling on the floor, kissing intens and passionate and Marc slides his hands down to cup Luca's ass, pulling him against him and rocking his hips upwards, moaning in each others mouths before Luca reaches for the lube and hands it to Marc.

"Fuck me." the Italian breaths.

He lays down beside the Spaniard on his front, legs spread and head turned to look at him, biting his lip. For a moment Marc is speechless, looking at the beauty before him on display and he almost has to pinch himself to make sure this is real. 

"Please, Marc." it sounds while Luca starts rocking his hips, seeking for friction for his rock hard cock.

Marc opens the tube of lube and waists no time in opening the younger up who's moans become louder every minute.

"Sshh, babe, we're not alone, think of Alex."

Luca chuckles and bites his lip before he turns his head and looks at Marc.

"Sorry, mi amor."

When Luca is ready Marc lifts his hips making Luca sit on his knees and Marc grabs the headboard while placing his cock against Luca's opening and slowly sliding his way inside in one push. Luca let's out a long low moan and lays his head in his neck when Marc starts to thrust slow and deep, hitting the younger's prostate over and over and al to soon Luca is a panting mess beneath him. 

Marc let's a hand slip around his waist and pulls Luca up, pressing him back against his chest while his lips attach to his neck and suck and bite, Luca's fingers disappear in the Spaniards hair, free hand splayed on Marc's thigh while Marc keeps thrusting upwards into his lover. Luca starts to push down, impaling himself on Marc's shaft and when Marc bites Luca's neck hard, the Italian moans and comes, body shuddering and jerking, letting Marc take what he wants untill he comes too. Breathless they lie next to each other, fingers laced between them when Marc turns his head to look at him, moving his arm above his head and Luca gladly takes the silent invitation, shuffling closer, head resting on his collarbone, arm over his waist. Marc closes his arms around the Kalex rider and kisses the top of his head.

"I love you babe."

"Love you too."

Luca presses a kiss on Marc's chest before both close their eyes and fall asleep.


	40. chapter 39

"Ever dove before?" Vale asks.

Sitting on the Escape, floating on the water while the Italian is inspecting their gear, Dani sitting with his hands in his lap next to him, watching him.

"No, I haven't, sorry."

"That's ok,"Vale says and chuckles,"I'll just teach you and if you pay good attention, I'll give you a reward."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"You'll see."

Vale leans forward to kiss soft lips and Dani's hand comes up to slip into curls to turn his head and deepen the kiss.

"Seeing this is your first time, we won't be getting any deeper then 60 feet but I'm sure that is more then enough. Also, the deeper you go, your risk increases of getting Decompression Illness, which is really not anything you want to experience, trust me."

"Did you ever have that?"

"No, but I witnessed a friend who had that, he was shivering and shaking and throwing up and jerking....it was awful,"Vale says and looks at Dani who is looking horrified,"don't worry, above 60 feet you are not at risk, cara."

"Ok."

While both are squirming into their wetsuits, Vale explains the basic things to Dani he needs to know and finally points at a knife in his belt.

"When you get stuck, use it, come on."

They walk to the back of the boat where they can sit with their feet in the water.

"You ready?" Vale asks but he get's no answer so he looks at Dani,"you ok?"

Dani looks at the water, face pale and lips tightly shut.

"I'm scared." he confesses softly, slight blush on his cheeks.

"That's normal, it's your first dive but I'm with you, just keep breathing and keep it steady, ok? If you feel like you're going to panic or something just let me know and we'll go back up."

"How?"

"Take my hand,"Vale says and holds it up for Dani to take,"and squeeze it."

"Ok."

"You'll be fine, I'll be right there with you, I'll never let anything happen to you, you know that."

"Yeah, I know."

"Ok, now, put on your mask and snorkel on,"Vale waits untill Dani does what he says and the smaller looks at him,"let's go."

Carefull they slip into the water, Dani's breathing immediatly speeding up and he squeezes Vale's hand so hard it almost hurts. The Italian responds immediatly by pulling him a bit closer with his free arm and looking at him, willing him to breath with him. When Dani relaxes more he nods and slowly and while watching him like a hawk, Vale guides Dani on his first scuba dive experience under the water. Gradually the hold around his hand get's looser and finally the Spaniard releases it completly to use his hands and swim to some coral, closely followed by Vale. 

The next hour is filled with exploring the reef and the sealife and after they have gotten back to the surface again and on the boat, both squirm out of their wetsuits, Vale disappearing into the small kitchen to make something to eat while Dani stays behind on deck, lying on a towel and letting the sun warm his body. 

After some minutes Vale walkes back up on deck and smiles when he sees his lover splayed out, eyes closed and probably asleep, the Italian places the food on the ground before he lies on his side, just watching the Spaniard, eyes moving over the beautiful tanned skin and ending up with dark brown that look at him and he smiles.

"Hungry?"

"Yes."Dani sit's up and takes some food from the Italian.

The two enjoy their meal in silence and after they are done both don't waste any time in getting back in the water, splashing and playing around and acting like teenagers, just being silly and laughing. 

 

By the time the sun is setting, Vale is back in the kitchen again, cooking them dinner and Dani is setting the table that is located at the back of the boat underneath a small canopy. During dinner both enjoy the sunset and after Dani is helping Vale clearing the table and when he closes the dishwasher and turns it on he feels arms circle his waist and he smiles.

"I believe I promised you a reward earlier today." the Italian whispers in his ear.

"Well, I believe you did."

Dani turns around in his arms, fingers slip in curls and he is pulled down to kiss, Vale's fingers softly trace his sides bofore the move down and he lifts Dani up on the countertop, placing himself between the Spaniards legs and hands find their way to his kneecaps, lifting his legs and pulling the smaller forward on the countertop. Legs curls around his waist and Dani's fingers tug his hair, forcing him to break the kiss and soft lips kiss their way over heated skin, moving down slowly and when he takes a nipple in his mouth and tugs it with his teeth Vale moans, his own hands slipping in his teammate's hair, softly scratching his scalp. 

"Hold on." The Italian whispers.

He lifts Dani up in his arms and walks with him to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed, body covering with his own, showering the smaller with kisses and slowly working his way down, neck, shoulder, collarbone, nipples, stomach and eventually he settles between his legs, nuzzling his erection and fingers slowly tracing a line from his knee to his inner thigh when fingers fist his hair.

"Vale por favor..." it sounds breathless.

Vale smiles and curls his fingers around the waistband of Dani's boxer to slowly pull it down his legs and to throw it away before he retakes his place between the Spaniards legs, having mercy on him and swallowing him to the hilt, hips come of the bed and a strangled groan is heard, Vale's hands are placed on his hips to keep them pinned to the bed while the Italian starts to work on slowly pushing him to the edge, tongue teasing his slit and the sensitive slot under the foreskin. Taking his time, marveling at the soft whimpers and whines and somewhat louder whails that fall from his lover's lips that don't leave him unaffected either, Italian slipping his own hand underneath his boxer to curl around his cock, slowly tugging in time with sucking Dani. When the Italian feels he is close he let's his cock slip from his mouth to cover Dani's body with his own, fingers curling around both their cocks and capturing his lips in a demanding kiss, swallowing the moans when the smaller reaches his climax, Vale soon following.

Breathing hard the Italian falls down next to Dani who has his eyes closed and is also breathing hard.

"That was..."

"Amazing?" Vale asks, and Dani can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up."

Dani rolls on his side, head resting on the Italian's shoulder and arm over his waist, Vale reaching out his to lace their fingers together.

"I love you, Vale." he whispers.

"I love you too, Dani." the nine time worldchampion answers, kissing his head.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The next day all seems reasenable okay in Andorra, Luca not being as nervous as before about Julia and Roser visiting, placing trust in Marc's words from last night and in al honestly, it can't go much worse then yesterday but when the bell goes, Marc looks at Luca.

"I'm fine." the Italian says.

"I'll open up." Alex says.

After some minutes Julie and Roser walk into the room behind Alex and when Luca and Marc stand up, both parents look at the two, Roser walking towards them, eyes on Luca and when the younger seems to be her destination Marc steps forward.

"Mom..." he says in a warning tone.

"Marc, it's ok." Luca says and stands next to his lover.

Roser smiles and steps towards Luca, holding up a wrapped gift and Luca looks at it before he looks at Roser then to Marc who shrugs his shoulders and Luca looks at Roser again.

"Please." she says.

Luca takes the gift to unwrap it, revealing something which makes him smile.

"An olive oil and balsamic vinegar dispencer." he says.

"I know it's not much and I'm sure you already have one, probably more then one but it's the least I could do for what I said yesterday, I'm really sorry, Luca."

"Don't be, I understand why you said what you did, and as an Italian you can never have enough olive and balsamic vinigar right." he smiles.

"Right." Roser says and smiles too.

Marc and Alex exchange a look, both hoping it would be better of course but this, Roser giving Luca a gift and the both of them smiling is more then they could hope for. Luca holds up the dispencer for Marc to look at it, it is a bottle with a capacity of 50ml filled with vinegar and the balsamic is in a spiral that runs all the way to the bottom, giving it a very beautiful sight.

"It's beautiful, mom, thanks." Marc says.

"Your welcome."

"I'll get some coffee, sit down."

Marc walks towards the kitchen while the rest sits down, Alex starting a conversation with his mom and dad and gradually involving Luca in that too. When Marc comes back and sits down next to Luca, he laces their fingers together and Roser looks at it, conversation falling silent. Luca notices Roser looking and he wants to pull his hand back but Marc tightens his hold around it.

"You need to get used to this mom."

"I know, and I will, in time."

The conversation picks up again and it's such a change from yesterday, sometimes even laughter is heard and at one point Julia turns to Marc.

"People know you and Alex have a break now and they have asked us to ask you to come to Rufea before Brno."

"I'd love to go." Marc says, eyes lighting up immediatly.

"Yeah that would be great." Alex agrees.

"What about Luca then? We already don't have much time together, I'd rather not sacrifice the spare time we have." Marc suddenly says.

"I can tell the people I invited him."Alex says and Marc looks at him.

"On what ground?"

"Well, we're both in Moto2, both younger brother's of a multiple worldchampion."

"And you think they will believe that?"

"I don't know, but that's not our problem." Alex shrugs.

"You'd do that? Just so Luca can come with us?"

"Of course I would, Marc, but that does mean that Luca will have to stay with me more then with you." Alex says and looks at the Italian.

"I'm fine with that, at least we'll be together, sort off."

"Mom, dad." Marc asks.

"I'm fine with that, you Roser?"

"Sure, I guess."

"What if we invite Emilio and Santi too? For after I mean, at the house."Marc asks.

"Sure, if you want too, they know about you and Luca?" Julia asks.

"Yeah they know, Santi wasn't really happy with it seeing my past with Valentino but Emilio took it surprisingly well, and I need to tell them something before Brno."

"What is that?" Roser asks, sounding a bit curious.

"Well, ever since that picture of me and Luca in the forest showed up on internet and that question of that reporter, that it was a man, the media won't leave me alone, they call me, send me emails, it's driving me insane, so I decided to hold a pressconference in Brno, I'm coming out."

There falls a silence in the room, Marc looking at his mom and dad, waiting for their answer.

"And you hope that after that they will leave you alone?" Julia asks.

"Yeah I really do."

"And if they don't?"

"Well, at least I tried then."

"But you're not going to mention Luca?" Roser asks.

"No, the media can be brutal, you know that and I know that and I've dealt with that before more then I care for, I just don't want to put Luca through that yet."

"I understand."

"I hope you stand behind me, I could use your support."

"You want us to come?" Roser offers.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that,"Marc says quickly,"but maybe that will be usefull."

"Of course we'll come, then."

"Thanks."

The rest of the evening is spent talking and laughing and at one point Roser takes it upon herself to tell Luca a bit of how Marc was as a kid and the trouble he and Alex always got into, like skipping shool to go to the track just outside town to race with older friends and even though Marc and Alex always got caught and punished, they kept going and ultimatly she reveals Marc wasn't into bikes alone but all sort of sports on two wheels but when he found out he was pretty quick on off-road, he decided to go with that.

"That was obviously a good desicion." Julia says.

"I started with an Enduro bike in 2001 and made my bedut in 2002 and ended up second in the championship."

"Wow that's really good." Luca says, sounding proud.

"In 2003 I won the Open Racc 50cc, in 2004 I met Emilio, teamed up with him, and from that moment speed was becoming a serious matter, focussing completly on getting faster and better, 2004 was a rookie year and I ended up as second behind Pol but in 2005 and 2006 I got to the top step." Marc says.

Luca sees his eyes glazing over, thinking back to that time with a smile and Luca looks at him fondly, fingers softly squeezing the Spaniards and Marc looks at him, smiling back.

"Oh my god."

Both look to Roser, who made the sound and she looks at Marc and Luca baffled.

"What?" Marc asks, feeling worried by that look.

"It's só obvious,"she says and Marc and Luca exchange a look before looking at Roser again,"you two are só obvious when you're together like that, you can almost feel the love you have for each other, makes me feel even more guilty about yesterday."

That last part is a soft whisper and she looks away, Marc feels her embarrassment and get's up to sit down in front of his mother and he takes her hands in his.

"Let's just forget yesterday, ok? See this as a new start."

Roser nods and leans forward to pull her oldest into a tight hug before she steps around him and towards Luca.

"Can I hug you too?" she asks, sounding a bit insecure.

"Oh, yeah sure, if you want too." he says and get's up.

"I do, I want to leave yesterday behind and start with today like Marc said and what better way to start then with a hug."

Luca smiles and steps forward, hugging Roser and to his surprise it doesn't feel awkward, but good, it feels good and he relaxes in her arms.

"You're seeing this too right?" Marc whispers to Alex.

"Yeah, it's really happening."

"Well...I'll be damned." Marc mutters.

"I heard that, Marc Marquez." Roser says while letting go of Luca and turning to her eldest.

"Sorry, mom."

Roser smiles and walks towards him to retake her spot on the couch making Marc sit down next to Luca again.

"How did you get into motorracing?"

"Well, ever since I was little and had the time I went to see Valentino race across the world but the real reason I wanted to start racing was when I saw a couple of kids my age riding minibikes I realized I wanted that too, so....ever since I've been riding."

"Does being Valentino Rossi's brother open doors?" Roser asks carefully.

"Mom..." Marc says shocked.

"No, it's ok, Marc and yes, sometimes it does,"Luca shrugs,"and that's really nice and I love being his brother and having him around to help me but I just.....I want to be more then 'Valentino Rossi's' half brother, I want to be me, Luca Marini."

"In Refua you can be just you, they don't care about who you are or who your brother is, all they want is to race, you'll fit right in."

The rest of the evening goes by pretty quickly, Luca feeling more at ease with every minute that passes and when Julia and Roser say goodbye, Luca is treated on another hug from her and a firm handshake and smile from Julia before they leave.


	41. chapter 40

Three days later, Roser and Julia in one car and Alex Marc and Luca in the one behind them, pull up on the parkinglot of the motorcross circuit in Rufea and Marc notices Luca starts to shift nervously in his seat. The Spaniard turns around in his seat and takes Luca's hand.

"You'll be fine, we'll go out of the car, walk towards the dressinroom, get into our leathers get a bike and just have some fun and when people approach us we'll take to them, take a picture with them sign autographs ok?"

"Just remember,"Alex says and turns towards Luca too,"you're here with me, not with Marc, try to act normal."

"Ok." Luca says.

The riders get out of the car, Roser and Julia already talking to some people and when they see the Marquez brothers step out some of them walk towards them, welcoming them back. When they see Luca some raise their eyebrows and although Luca has no idea if they recognize him he feels very out of place under their stares. Marc feels his uneasiness and he has to resist the urgue to take the youngers hand but luckily Alex seems to notice too and he places a hand on the small of Luca's back.

"Come on, Luca, I'll show you around."

Alex and Luca walk away from the group while Marc steps aside, blocking their view and starting a conversation, taking their mind of Luca while he sees Roser and Julia walking into the direction of the dressingroom too, glad that they are here and willing to look after Luca now that he can't. After some time Marc excuses himself with the group and walks into the dressingroom.

"Hey, everything ok?" Marc asks the younger.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"he says while looking down at himself,"it's weird tho, wearing leathers from another team and different color."

"I'm sure it is but it looks good on you nevertheless." he smiles, making the younger blush.

"You ready?" Alex asks Luca.

"Yeah."

"Come on then."

Luca nods and turns around to leave but suddenly Marc grabs Luca's wrist and pulls him in his arms to place a soft short kiss on his lips, Alex hiding a smile.

"Don't let him out of your sight, Alex." Marc says and locks eyes with his younger brother.

"I won't."

"I mean it, on track ánd off, you never know how people will react when they find out who he is."

"I know, I'll stay with him, I won't let anything happen to him, Marc." Alex promises.

Marc looks at Luca again, hand still in his, thumb rubbing circles over the back. 

"I love you, babe."

"Love you too, mi amor." Luca smiles

After the two are gone, Marc quickly changes into his leathers and grabs his helmet to walk outside, eyes scanning the place for two blue leathers and when he doesn't find them he walks up to the barrier and quickly spots Alex and Luca, both riding their bikes, followed by a lot of younger ones. When he hears someone say his name he looks over his shoulder, seeing some people walking up to him and he turns towards them.

"Why is Luca Marini here?" one asks, sounding a bit confused.

"Because Alex asked him." Marc simply answers.

"Why would he do that? He knows the history between you and Valentino Rossi, what he did to you."

"Yeah well, that's a long time ago, but Luca isn't Vale."

"We know that, we just think it's weird, Alex befriending the half brother of your biggest rival."

"I understand, but I also understand they're in the same boat; both Moto2, both younger brothers of worldchampions."

Not willing to tell them anything more he puts his helmet on and walks towards his bike, revving the engine and riding away towards the track. Marc takes it easy, giving Alex and Luca the change to catch up with him and when they do, he locks eyes with his lover, seeing the twinkle in it and it makes him smile knowing he's having so much fun. 

The three make a race of it, diving underneath each other in the corners but they keep it safe and take no risks of anyone falling. About two hours later al three are covered in mud and sand and they park the bikes to seek out the hilltop Alex and Marc always sit because it gives a perfect view over the track and her riders. Alex sits in the middle to provide as a buffer for Marc and Luca and as to not raise suspicion but Marc suddenly leans back, hands placed behind him and Luca does the same, placing his hand on Marc's and lacing their fingers behind Alex' back and the younger Marquez just smiles and shakes his head.

It's not long before Julia and Roser find the boys and sit down next to them, placing some food between them and Julia hands Marc his phone.

"It's all over social media."

"That we're here?" Marc asks and takes the phone.

"Yeah, and that Luca is here too."

"What are they saying?" 

"Well, that it's weird he's here, seeing who he is but what you said, about him being in the same position as Alex makes sense to a lot of fans. I don't think anyone has any idea." Julia say.

"That's good."

Marc leaves through the pages, seeing several photo's of himself but also Alex and Luca and he smiles. 

"Other fans, however, are comparing pictures of today with pictures of you with that 'mysterious man' in the forest, trying to compare Luca with that man."

Luca looks at Marc in panic, the Spaniard looking back.

"You think they..."

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see."

"What if they find out?" Luca asks, sounding distraught.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, ok?"

"Ok."

The five eat their food and after the walk into the dressingroom to change clothes, Marc being forced to stay behind because of the fans that want a picture. When he walks into the dresingroom Alex and Luca just walk out, Marc and Luca locking eyes and when the pass each other, their fingers brush just for the briefest of times but it still sends a shiver down his spine. In the dressingroom, Marc quickly changes before he walks out and slips into the car with Alex and Luca and the younger Marquez drives off.

 

About half an hour later the arrive home, walking into the house where Roser and Julia are already sitting at the kitchen table with coffee. 

"Did you have fun today, Luca?" Julia asks.

"Yeah I did,"Luca says while sitting down too,"it was great to ride and the people were very nice too."

"I told you they don't care who you are." Roser smiles.

 

When later that day Emilio and Santi arrive, the former greets Luca with a handshake while Santi just nods before he sits down.

"I really don't agree with this." Santi says.

"And I really don't care." Marc retorts.

"I'll just uh....go find something to do." Alex says and leaves the room, closely followed by Roser and Julia.

"Why are we here, Marc?" Emilio asks,

Marc and Luca sit down opposite the other's and Marc takes a deep breath before he starts, looking at his crew chief and manager, telling them about the letters and what the media does, the car in front of his house and that he wants to have a pressconference to come out.

"You what?" Santi says.

"And what about Luca?" Emilio asks, briefly looking at the younger before looking at Marc again.

"I don't want to tell them about Luca yet."

"Thank god." Santi says, eyes glancing up towards the sky.

"You know, Santi, on the phone you told he me that if Luca makes me happy, you're happy too but I seriously start to doubt that now."

Santi crosses his arms in front of his chest and purses his lips together, looking at the floor before he looks at Emilio.

"You agree with this?" he asks.

"It's not my decision,"Emilio asks, shrugging,"it was a bit of a shock true but come on Santi, it's Marc's life, you can't choose who you fall in love with and the fact that Luca is Valentino Rossi's half brother sucks but there is nothing we can do about that."

"You have to see Luca seperate from Valentino Rossi, Santi, he's his own person."

"I know, I just need a bit longer I guess."

"Fine."

"So, this pressconference, who do you want there?"

"Well, maybe we could make a statement that I have an announcement to and let that circulate and see who turns up."

"And Shuhei?"

"I'll ask to talk to him in Brno,"Marc says and looks at the two men,"I would appreciate it if you were there."

"Of course we'll be there." Emilio says and Santi nods.

"And uh...mom and dad will be there too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they realized how serious we are and suggested to come to Andorra to get to know him and although the first time was a disaster, the second time was much better."

"So they accept him?"

"They do."

"Ok, then,"Emilio says and nudges Santi,"when do you want to start."

"How about now?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, you're here anyway."

"Ok, fine, well, it doesn't have to be that long I'm guessing, something like; Repsol Honda rider Marc Marquez will give a statement about his personal life at let's say, 7 pm in press conference room 1?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok, I can do that, and when? On what day?"

"I don't know."

"I think it's best you do that sunday evening, after the race so the focus stays on the race."

"Yeah that sounds like it's the best."

"So, august 6th then."

"I'm sorry to interupt,"Roser says and looks into the livingroom,"will you both stay for dinner?"

"Oh, erm...if you have enough."

"With two of those sons?" Roser laughs and walks into the kitchen.

The rest of the evening progresses sleadily, Emilio even going as far as to start a conversation with Luca while everyone is sitting outside on the terras having a drink. Luca feels more and more at ease with Marc's manager, coming to realize he is a very nice and kind man, he even tells Luca some anecdotes that has the Kalex rider laughing and Marc and also Alex blushing. Roser and Julia stay a bit on the background and to Marc's regret so does Santi but it's not his problem if he doesn't accept Luca so he just let's him.

After the guys have said goodbye, Roser walks them out while Julia and Alex start cleaning up.

"Come here." Marc suddenly says. 

He reaches out his hand to his lover who gladly takes it and he pulls the younger towards him, sitting between Marc's leg, back to chest and Marc's arm circles his waist, pressing a kiss against his skin.

"You and Emilio seem to get on well."

"Yeah, he's really nice, I loved the story's he had to tell about you and Alex." he says chuckling.

"We were young, we did all kinds of stupid things." 

"We all did."

"I just wish Santi would turn around about you."

"I'm sorry." Luca whispers.

"It's not your fault, babe."

"You think it's about Sepang and what happened?"

"Yeah, I do, he had to do so much damage controll after that up untill Barcelona after what happened to Luis."

Luca laces the fingers of one hand with those of Marc's on his stomach and Marc slips his free hand under Luca's shirt, softly carressing his skin and Luca shivers. Marc chuckles and for a moment they sit in silence before Roser Julia and Alex join them, drinking the last of their drinks before they head to bed, Alex in the guestroom and Marc and Luca in the boy's old bedroom. 

One of the things Julia and Roser changed at the house is builing a adjoining bathroom for the boys they can reach from their bedroom and after Luca brushed his teeth and walks into the bedroom to change Marc does the same and when he walks back into the bedroom he stops dead in his tracks, being confronted with a half naked Luca, just dressed in jeans which is already open. Marc slowly walks towards his lover, one arm sliding around his waist and pulling him against him and the other slips underneath the waistband of his boxer, going straight for his cock.

"Fuck Marc." Luca gasps.

Marc's lips attach themself to his neck, nipping and licking and his hand starts tugging, feeling his own cock strain against his jeans. Luca's breathing becomes heavy and he places his hand against the wall, pushing his hips back while Marc rocks his forward. Suddenly Marc pulls his hands back and Luca whines at the loss before he is turned around and Marc pushes his jeans and boxer down before he lifts him up, legs curling around his waist and ancles locked on his back and lips find each other in a passionate kiss. 

"I missed you today." Marc breathes out between kisses.

"We've been together the whole day." Luca chuckles.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know."

Marc walks towards the small single bed, laying the younger down and covering him with his own body hips rolling forward, seeking friction while his lips move lower and kiss his neck. Luca's fingers move over Marc's skin, pushing up his shirt and reluctanty Marc let's him go so the Kalex rider can take it off him and Marc pushes his jeans and boxer down, leaning in close and pushing the younger into the matrass, Marc curls his fingers around both cocks and he starts tugging. The tempo is immediatly high and their breathing becomes shallow, Marc slipping his fingers over the tips smearing the pre come.

"Fuck me, Marc..."

"You have to promise you'll be quite, the walls are thin here."

"I promise, please...just....I need you...."

Marc grabs the lube and starts preparing the younger, pushing in one finger first then two, scissoring, searching for that spot and when Luca moans he smiles before pushing in a third. Pulling his fingers back, he lays Luca's legs around his hips and the younger locks his ancles on Marc's back. The Repsol rider leans forward, locking eyes with Luca, a full shade darker now while he places his cock against his opening before he places his finger against Luca's lips to indicate he has to be quite and the Italian nods. Slowly Marc pushing his way inside, both closing their eyes, Luca pushing his head into the pillow and Marc throwing his head in his neck. While Marc slowly bottoms out, holding his breath, he looks at his lover again, eyes still closed, lips pursed together and breathing rapid.

"Babe," Marc whispers and nudges Luca's cheek with his nose,"look at me."

Slowly Luca opens his eyes and looks at Marc, eyes so full of lust and desire it almost makes Marc come.

"Kiss me."

Luca's fingers slip in dark hair and he pulls the Repsol rider towards him to kiss him and the moment their lips touch Marc starts to move, swallowing each other's moans, Marc movements becoming faster and penatrating Luca deeper every time. Luca placing his feet on the matrass and rolling his hips up with every inwards thrust. Marc let's a hand wander down between their body's and curls his fingers around Luca's cock, tugging in time with his own movements.

"Close." Luca whispers against soft lips.

Marc starts moving faster, speeding up the movements and it doesn't take long before both come. Panting and gasping Marc lies down on his side beside him before he get's out and grabs a wascloth to clean Luca up before he tosses it away.

When he walks back into the bedroom, he stops dead in his tracks when he sees Luca sleeping, peacefull expression on his face and the moonlight casts a golden glow over him, making him look like an angel. Marc suddenly feels a wave of love for Luca, so much his heart almost burst and no matter how cheesy it sounds he really feels like the luckiest man in the world that Luca picked him to be with. Whithout thinking he picks up his jeans from the floor and takes his phone out, slipping back into the bathroom and closing the door before he presses a number, Tito quickly picking up.

"Hey, I see you had a nice day." he says.

"Yeah, it was good, Tito, listen I don't have much time,"Marc peeks through the crack to see if Luca is still sleeping before he continues,"I uh...I want to ask you a favor."

"Anything."

"First you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

"Ok." Tito says, sounding intrigued now.

"Sometime ago, I asked Luca to marry me...."

"Oh my god Marc!" Tito shouts.

"Sshhh!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yes."

"That's great! I mean, he did say yes, did he?"

"He did."

"Wow, this is great, just don't get married without me there."

"I won't." Marc chuckles.

"And I want to be best man."

"Ok, just don't get ahead of yourself here, I told him here's no hurry so it could be a couple of years."

"That's ok, I can wait."

"Right, the problem was that is was kind of a spur of the moment thing and I didn't have anything to give him, so I was thinking...."

"You want Jordi to make you something?" 

"If he wants."

"Of course he would want, what do you need?"

"Well, no rings, that could be to obvious so I was thinking in the lines of a necklace with something on it, I have no idea what but I'll let you know and I would like to give it to him on august 10, that's his birthday."

"The thursday before Austria?"

"Yeah, is that ok?" 

"Sure, just let me know what when you think of something, I'll give Jordi a heads up."

"Thank you, Tito."

"Anything for you, and Luca too I guess." he chuckles.

"Goodbye Tito, and not a word to anyone, no one knows yet, not even mom and dad and Alex."

"I won't say a thing."

With that he breaks the connection and walks back into the bedroom, seeing Luca has rolled on his side but is still sleeping and quitly he slips in behind him, kissing the spot where his shoulder meet's his neck and he feels Luca shiver, smiling when the Italian reaches for his hand and laces their fingers and not long after, Marc also falls asleep.


	42. chapter 41

On the Maladives Dani and Vale are enjoying the last day on the boat, doing as much of diving and swimming as they can and while they are lying on deck, soaking up the warmth of the sun, Dani suddenly feels fingers sliding up his leg, over his knee and thigh, further up and carressing strong muscles that twitch under the Italian's touch and Dani chuckles.

Vale smiles too and slides in closer, fingers moving down again and trace the outline of Dani's cock that is already half hard, making the Spaniard moan softly. Vale exercisis some pressure and Dani's fingers bunch the bath towel while his hips move up towards the touch. Vale leans forward, kissing Dani's chest while fingers slip into Dani's boxer but suddenly Dani's hand shoots out and stops him making Vale look up at him, eyebrows raised.

"What if someone is watching."

"No one is watching."

"You don't know that."

"This is a private Island, there is no media here."

"But what if some other guests see us and recognize us and take pictures or something."

Vale frowns and looks around them, seeing nothing.

"There is no one here."

Still, Dani isn't at ease and Vale sit's up.

"Get off the bathtowel." he says.

"What?"

"Get off." 

Vale starts tugging the bathtowel and Dani moves himself off of it and so does Vale, taking the end of it and curling himself around Dani, taking the bathtowel with him, covering both with it.

"Better?" he asks.

Dani just smiles and pulls the Italian closer to kiss him, hands wonder and slip under fabric, cupping asscheeks and eventually pushing them down, Vale curling his long fingers around both their cock, slowly moving his hand. Dani lays his leg around Vale's hip, ancle pushing in his back while rolling his hips up, feeling of Vale's cock against his so good it quickly pushes him to the edge. Head in his neck, eyes closed and breathing harsh, Vale's eyes admiringly going over tanned skin.

"You're so beautiful, cara."

The Italian leans forward to kiss every piece of skin he can reach, moving his hand a bit faster, working Dani's neck with his teeth, biting softly. Dani's fingers weaving through his curls and the moment he starts tugging Vale knows he's close and when he moves his thumb over the tip the Spaniard comes over his hand, Vale soon following.

Without saying anything, Vale sit's up, bathtowel wrapping around them and he walks inside, Dani's head falling on his shoulder and he walks with him into the bathroom, dropping the towel and turning on the faucet. While Vale waits intill the water is getting hot, lips kiss his neck and he smiles, turning his face and catching the Spaniards lips with his. Moving them under the stream, getting soaked the kiss turns more intens and Dani feels Vale's fingers at his hole, carefully pushing and slipping one inside.

"You want me to fuck you?" the Italian whispers against his lips.

"Please..."

Vale slips another finger inside, twisting and sciccoring, curling and finding that one spot that turns Dani into a needy mess before he pulls them back and pushes the Spaniard against the wall, hips slightly canting upwards, exposing himself. Vale lines his cock up against his hole and pushes inside in one, slow motion. Dani moans deep in his throat and his head falls with a soft thud against the tiles, Vale moving in and out of him slowly, arms hooked underneath the Spaniards knees, knowing it must be an uncomfetable position for him but he doesn't complain, takes it all. 

"Harder...fuck me harder..." 

Vale complies and starts thrusting harder and deeper, hitting Dani's prostate with every single thrust, fingers grabbing for something to hold onto and finally settle in wet curls. It's not long before both come, Dani moaning and Vale grunting through it, before they still, coming down from their high. 

"You ok?" Vale asks.

"Yeah, just...god my back..." Dani says, stretching and hearing his back pop.

"Sorry."

"S'okay, it was worth it." Dani smiles and leans forward to kiss soft lips.

They shower quickly before Dani decides to lie down on deck again and Vale goes to the kitchen to make dinner.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The next two weeks are also spent in Cervera, both brothers spending time with friends, mountainbiking through the narrow streets and jogging through the small forest on the end of town. Occasionally Marc and Luca are sort of forced to spent the evening seperated from each other but that is always being catched up during the nights, both Marc and Luca becoming used to stay quite during their fucking. Halfway through the third week, the guy's decide to spent some time in Andorra before they head out to Brno and after a drive of a couple of hours and they are settled in, they go for a jog outside, making sure Alex is between Marc and Luca at all times, just to be sure. 

Marc keeps looking at social media the next days but aside from some fans commenting that Luca's height and build is the same as that of the mysterious guy and someone even pointed out they are wearing the same sneakers, there is no one who suggests Luca actually is that same man.

"So far so good." Marc says, closing the laptop and pulling Luca against his side.

"Are you nervous?" Alex asks.

"For what?"

"Well, you are going to announce you're gay and in a serious relationship with a man, that's big, Marc."

"I know,"Marc says and kisses Luca's temple,"I just hope I'm doing the right thing and the media will leave me alone after."

"And if they don't? If they keep harressing you untill they know who it is? It could take time away from you and Luca."

"I know but I'll ask them to repsect my private life."

"And you think they will?" Alex asks, sounding like he doesn't believe it himself.

"I have to try, Alex." Marc sighs.

"I know,"Alex says and leans forward, looking at Marc,"and if you want, I'll be there too."

"At the press conference?"

"Yeah, of course."

"That would be great, thank you, Alex."

"Always, well, I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Night." Marc and Luca say in unison.

After Alex left, Marc stands up, making Luca sit up and the Italian sees his lover walking to the slidingdoors to look at the garden, hands in his pockets and Luca get's up too, arms circling the Spaniards waist and chin resting on his shoulder.

"Hey,"Luca says and Marc turns his face to look at him,"it's gonna be ok. You mom and dad will be there, Emilio and Santi will be there, Alex will be there and I'll be waiting for you in your room if you want me too."

"That would be great."

"You don't have to do this alone."

Marc cups his lover's cheek and pulls him closer to kiss him before he looks at him again.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

Marc laces his fingers with Luca and they walk up the stairs, undressing and getting into bed.

"Sit against the headboard." Luca suddenly says.

"Why?"

"Because I say so." Luca smiles develish.

"What are you up too?"

"You'll see, or feel, in this case."

Marc does what he says and Luca sits on his hands and knees and leans over him to give him a kiss, automatically his hands go to Luca's face and he is about to let his fingers disappear in the Italian's hair but Luca withdraws.

"You can not touch me." he says.

"Excuse me?" Marc says, blinking at him in confusion.

"You can not touch me, or I will stop." 

"You wouldn't dare ...." Marc answers and he looks at him in disbelief.

"I would not put me to the test."

Muttering, he lets his arms fall beside him on the cushions, Luca coming forward again and crawling over him, making sure not to touch his body. His lips kiss his cheek and then move to his neck, kissing the spot below his ear and he hears his breath stuttering. Luca smiles against his skin, and kisses his way down, his collarbone and his nipple, tongue running a circle around it, teeth tugging it. He moans and in the corner of his eyes Luca can see he clenches his fists, using all his willpower not to touch him.

"God you are killing me."

Luca's kisses go further down and he lets his tongue trace a trail to his navel where you rotate a circle around. Marc sighs and whether involuntary or not you do not know, but his hips lift from the bed slightly.

"Time for the main event."

"God, yes." Marc answers and Luca laughs.

"Spread your legs for me, mi amor."

Without hesitation he spreads his legs and moves lower, laying on his back so he is more comfortable and Luca sits in between them, placing his hands on either side of his hips and he slowly sink down, when his breath ghosts over his tip, your eyes look up and lock with pupils almost black with lust. Luca sticks his tongue a little bit out and lick the tip slowly, making Marc gather the sheets in his fists to keep him from rolling his hips up. Luca keeps licking him and is surprised at his willpower. Luca rewards him by closing his lips around him, and to take him in his mouth all the way, making Marc moan.

Luca smiles around his shaft and slowly rises back up, tongue pressed against the underside and when he only has the tip in his mouth he turns a circle around it, curling his fingers from one hand around the base and pulling his foreskin away to caress his most sensitive spot lightly, and Marc shivers under the touch. Luca sees his hands tensing and relaxing, and realizes this must be torment for him. Yet the Italian enjoy the power he has over the older and decide to let him suffer just a little while longer because having Marc in his mouth is just pure bliss. His head slowly goes up and down, stroking his erection wherever his tongue can come and when he feel a drop of fluid on his tongue Luca moans softly.

"Shit, Luca, I'm coming ..." he breaths.

Luca doubles his efforts and it doesn't take long for Marc to come down his throat in long spurts. Luca swallows everything he has to give and when Marc goes limp beneath him, he let's him slip out of his mouth and kissing his way up, he finally seals their lips in a kiss. After the kiss Luca lays on his side next to him, just looking at that blissfull face and feeling very proud of himself for reducing Marc into such a mess, a beautiful mess. When Marc opens his eyes he smiles faintly, fingers lacing with the Italian's.

"I would love to do something in return but seriously, babe, you wore me out."

Luca smiles and moves closer, arm around Marc's waist and head on his shoulder.

"That's ok, get some sleep."

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

On the eve of their departure to Brno, Dani and Vale are lying on the ground at the edge of the terras, bare feet dangling in the water, hands laced between their body's and they gaze at the stars.

"Can't we just stay here forever?" Dani asks.

"I wish we could,"Vale says,"but we'll come back if you want."

"Yes, I defenitly want."

"Then we will." Vale promisses.

Suddenly Dani rolls on his side and supports his head with his hand, looking at the Italian.

"These last four weeks have been the absolute best of my life, I can't thank you enough for that."

"You don't have to thank me, cara, it was my pleasure."

Vale rolls on his side too, mirroring his lover's position and he frowns.

"There's something else on your mind." he states.

Dani bites his lip and looks over the water, when Vale softly squeezes his hand, the Spaniard looks at their joined hands.

"I don't...."Dani sighs and looks at Vale,"going back to our normal lives also means, going back to looking over my shoulder."

"I know, but you have me and Marc and Jorge and Maverick and Cal and a lot of other riders that have your back, he won't get to you."

"I know and I still find it so amazing all those riders were so willing to immediatly step up to defend me, no questions asked."

"I'm not and I'm even going as far as saying they don't need a reason to defend you,"Vale says and smiles,"if anyone in the paddock could inspire such loyalty it would be you, come here."

Vale reaches out his arm and Dani shuffles closer to be imbraced by his lover, head against his collorbone and arm around his waist, fingers drawing patters on his skin.

"I love you, cara."

"I love you too, querido." 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

For Dani and Vale, being amongst people again and not even being able to hold hands is a true challange after having spend four weeks together, doing whatever they wanted without fear of being caught. While walking through the airport and sitting in the taxi both have to make an effort not to lace their fingers and when Dani sees Julia and Roser Marqeuz in the hotel he frowns, obviously having missed something in his time away.

"What is it?" Vale asks, noticing Dani's slower step.

"Julia and Roser are here."

Vale follows Dani's eyes and sees Marc's parents standing before he looks at Dani again, smaller now turned to him.

"You must be relieved."

"Why?"

"Because they obviously accept Luca otherwise they wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, I guess,"Vale frowns and tilts his head when he sees Dani biting his lip,"what?"

"Well, usually Roser never travels this far to attent a race."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that I'm thinking there's more going on."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

Dani fishes out his phone and while walking to the elevator presses Marc's number but his phone immediatly switches to voicemail.

"Let me try Luca."

Vale presses in Luca's number and his younger brother immediatly picks up.

"Hey, it's me, listen, we're in the lobby downstairs and Marc's parents are here, they ok with you two?"

"Yeah, they came to Andorra after Germany and well, the first meeting was a disaster but Marc talked to them in their hotelroom and the next day went much better."

"And that's all there is?"

"Should there be more?" Luca says, trying to sound neutral.

"Dani thinks there is." he says while following him into the lift.

"Listen Vale, I can't say you're wrong but I can't talk about that."

"Why not?"

"Because....I can't, if Dani want's to know what's going on, he needs to talk to Marc."

"He called but got his voicemail."

When there is a silence on the other end he leans against the wall and looks at Dani.

"Where is he, Luca? Assuming he's not with you because you are answering your phone and he's not."

"I can't tell you that, Vale, I'm sorry, when I see him I tell him to call Dani."

Vale breaks the connection and looks at Dani.

"And?" he asks.

"He says you need to talk to Marc."

"But he's not answering his phone."

"I know, Luca promised to tell him to call you when he sees him."

"Is Luca on Marc's room?"

"Probably."

Dani leans towards the panel and presses floornumber eight.

"What are you doing? What's on floor eight?"

"It's the Honda floor."

"How do you know that?" Vale asks.

"Because....eight is lucky number in Japan, so they always book the eight floor." Dani says, shrugging.

"And you're just going to wait there untill Marc comes back?"

"I need to know what is going on with him."

"And I know that but, Dani, come on," the Italian says and laces their fingers together,"give Luca and Marc some time alone."

Dani looks at his lover, surprised to hear those words from him.

"Who are you and what did you do with Vale?"

Vale chuckles and pulls the Spaniard in his arms.

"I'm just saying that when Marc get's back from whatever he is doing he will want some time alone with Luca, and I want some time alone with you too, cara." Vale says and leans down to kiss his neck.

"You've been alone with me for four weeks."

"What's your point?" Vale asks and sucks on his pulsepoint making Dani moan softly.

"Hm....point to what?"

Vale smiles against his skin, knowing he won this round and when the doors slide open to the eight floor he quickly pushes the button to close them and as soon as they do, Vale lifts Dani up, legs curling around his waist and pushing the younger against the wall while the lift moves up again. The Italian seals their lips in a kiss, tongues meeting and dancing around each other untill Vale suddenly breaks the kiss and let's him go, earning him a disapproving sound from the smaller and Vale chuckles.

"Why'd you stop." Dani says and steps closer when suddenly the doors slide open.

"Our floor." Vale says.

He walks out and Dani follows him, saying hi to the guards outside who nod at him, once inside they immediatly pick up from where they left off, Vale lifting the Spaniard in his arms and walking to the bedroom when he spots something. There lies a large enveloppe on the table but that doesn't catch his attention, it's the handwriting and Dani freezes in Vale's arms. The Italian notices the change and looks at his lover.

"What's wrong."

"Put me down." Dani says and squirms in his arms.

Vale puts Dani down and the Spaniard walks towards the table, stopping in front of it and looking down at the enveloppe, fists clenching next to him body, tension in his body tangible for Vale and he reaches out to take his hand.

"What?" he asks.

"That handwriting, I know it."

His voice sounds small and almost trembles telling Vale all he needs to know and he grabs the enveloppe, looking at Dani who nods and Vale rips it open, taking out a A4 paper with one sentence.

_I hope you enjoyed your holiday with your lover, welcome back, J_

Dani sags into the couch while Vale hurries towards the door and looks at the guards, waving the paper.

"Who brought this?" he demands.

"I don't know, it was at the reception when we got here."

Before they can ask why Vale shuts the door and walks to the phone to call reception.

"Yes, there was a paper delivered here for Dani Pedrosa, I need to know who brought it."

Vale says while looking at Dani, curled up on the couch, knees pulled up and arms around them and it breaks Vale's heart to see him like that.

"Yes, I'm still here.....ok, thank you."

"Let me guess, they didn't get a good look at him."

"No,"Vale says and kneels down on the ground next to the couch, fingers lacing with Dani's,"I'll ask Lin to request for footage of security camera's, maybe they picked something up."

"Don't bother, I'm sure he's smart enough."

"I will bother and you know why?"

"Why?"

Vale lays his fingers under Dani's chin and tilts his head up making him look at him.

"Because I love you and I promised you I wouldn't let him hurt you and I won't, even if the chance is slim he's on it, I have to try, I'll do anything to keep you safe."

Dani smiles weakly at Vale before the Italian reaches for his second phone and starts texting.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting the guy's to be on the lookout for Jamy."

After he did that he calls Lin to tell him what happened and their boss promises to go to reception immediatly and request for the footage and he hangs up. Wordless he slides his arms underneath Dani and effortlesly lifts him up, Dani's arms around his neck and face pressed into his shoulder.


	43. chapter 42

Marc seeks out Shuhei as soon as he can and so it is that he and the highest boss of Honda are on the top floor of the hospitality on wednesday evening, Shuhei behind his desk and a very nervous Marc Marquez on the other side of the desk sitting on the edge of his seat and Shuhei frowns.

"Marc what's going on? I've never seen you like this."

Marc can hear the worry in his voice and he looks up, eyes following his boss while he walks around his desk and leans against it, looking down at his rider.

"I, uh...."Marc takes a deep breath and swallows hard,"did you happen to see that picture of me in the forest?"

"With that other man? Yeah, I remember that, is this about him?"

"Yeah...."

"Did he hurt you?" Shuhei's eyes turn dark and he sit's down in the chair next to Marc,"did he do something to you?"

"No, no he didn't..."

"Please tell me he didn't break up with you and he's going to the tabloids with this."

"No, it's not that either, actually...we're still together."

"Is it serious?"

"Yes, it's really serious."

"And you're happy." 

Marc smiles, realizing it's more a statement then a question but nevertherless he nods.

"I've never been this happy, Shuhei, he's....he's amazing."

"He must be if he can handle having you around for practically every day."

Marc chuckles and he relaxes a bit, being reassured by his boss' approvel.

"So, I'm sensing there is more you want to tell me."

"Yeah, there is," Marc shifts in his seat,"ever since that picture got out I've been bombarded with mails and voicemail messages and even a car that was parked outside my house by the media, they want to know if it was indeed a man, it's driving me insane, I want my privacy back."

"I understand, and I understand you want to give a statement?"

"I do, I already talked to Emilio about it and we wrote one down, it's going to be handed out saterday, saying I will give a statement on sunday evening at seven in pressroom 1."

"After the race, that's smart."

"The race is still to important, Emilio, Santi, mama, papa and Alex will be there too. Mama papa and Alex will be on the side but Emilio and Santi will flank me at the table."

"And so will I." Shuhei suddenly says.

"What? No, you don't have to do that..."

"I know but I will, I want everyone to know I stand behind my rider, no matter what."

"Ok."

Marc starts to fumble with the hem of his shirt, hesitating if he should tell him who it is or at least telling him it's another rider.

"Do you want to tell me who he is?" Shuhei says, reading his mind.

Marc looks up, knowing he has the right to know who he is but fearing he will have a heartattack if he finds out it's Honda's biggest rivals younger brother.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too." Shuhei says and smiles.

"I can tell you he's another rider, in Moto2." Marc says softly.

"Is he Spanish like you?"

"No, Italian."

"Anything more?"

"I can't, I'm so sorry, Shuhei, I just...."

"It's ok,"Shuhei reaches over and lays his hand on Marc's arm, touch almost fatherlike and he looks at it,"at least tell me he's over 18."

"Yes,"Marc chuckles and looks at his boss,"he is, actually he's turning 20 in a couple of weeks."

"Good, go back to the hotel and get some rest, you have a busy day tomorrow."

"I know."

Marc get's up and walks to the door only to hear Shuhei calling his name and he turns to him.

"It's ok, you're not alone in this, we have your back."

"Thank you."

 

When Marc walks into his room that evening, Luca is there waiting for him and the Italian looks at him.

"Hey, how did it go?" he asks.

"Ok, I guess."

"Is that a good ok or a so so ok?"

Marc smiles and takes Luca in his arms to kiss his neck.

"A good ok."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I was really nervous but I told him everything and he was very understanding."

"Did you tell him my name?" Luca asks worried.

"No, I didn't,"Marc says and leans back to look at him,"but I told him you're Moto2 and Italian and turning 20 in a couple of weeks so he'll probably figure it out and he wants to be there too, sunday evening."

"Really?"

"Yeah, to let the media know he's behind me."

"I'm glad you won't be facing them alone."

"What about you? Are you going to be okay? Waiting here alone for me? I can ask Alex..."

"No, you need Alex with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry about me, I'll be fine and I'll be waiting here when you get back."

"Thank you."

Luca smiles and leans forward to kiss soft lips when he suddenly remember something.

"You need to call Dani." 

"I do?"

"Yeah, he saw your parents here and well, according to him your mom never travels this far to attend a race and he thinks something more is going on, he tried calling you but he got your voicemail so Vale called me."

"What did you tell him?"

"About their visit in Andorra, not in that much detail but that they accepted me evantually, I didn't tell them about the press conference on sunday, I think you need to do that yourself."

"I know."

Marc sighs and pulls Luca in for a short kiss before he takes his phone out and looks up Dani's number.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When Dani hears his phone ringing his head jerks up and Vale groans.

"That's probably Marc." Dani says and he sit's up.

"Let it ring." Vale says.

"I can't I need to know what's going on."

Dani get's off from the bed and picks up his phone, eyes falling on the enveloppe.

"Hey.....yeah sure, give me a five minutes."

Dani breaks the connection and walks back into the bedroom where Vale sit's up straight now. Dani smiles and walks closer, sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his lover.

"I know that look." he sighs.

"Yeah, Marc want's to meet me on the roof."

"Why on the roof?' Vale asks.

"I don't know, but a bit of fresh air would probably do me some good."

"Ok, just don't leave me waiting for too long."

"Why don't you call Luca? Go see him, you haven't seen him for more then four weeks, you can catch up."

"I do miss him."

"And I'm sure he missed you too, you can ask him what happened in Andorra."

Vale smiles and shuffles towards Dani, kissing his lips.

"I am actually dying to know how that happened."

"I know,"Dani says and gives Vale a kiss,"so get your lazy arse out of bed and get dressed so you can see your brother."

"Take one of the guards outside with you."

"Will do, you take the other one with you."

"He's not after me."

"He knows we're together and just like you, I'm not taking any risks with your safety either, I need to know your safe."

Dani throws him his clothes and blows him a handkiss before he leaves to meet Marc at the roof.

When Dani is almost at the roof he hears someone calling his name and he turns around, smile on his lips when he sees Marc jogging towards him, also smiling.

"Hey,"the Repsol rider says,"come on."

"Why did you wanted to meet on the roof?" Dani asks.

"I like having an overview." Marc shrugs.

Dani smiles and the two walk up to the rail, looking over it and seeing the illuminated city beneath them.

"So what's up?" Dani asks.

"Well, two things," Marc says and leans looks at Dani,"mom and dad have accepted Luca."

Marc's whole face lights up with that fact and Dani can't help but laugh.

"I figured as much seeing I saw both of them here, not surprised about your dad but I know your mom never travels this far to attend races. What happened?"

Marc looks back at the city and starts telling Dani everything, including what happened on the first meeting and Dani can't believe what he hears his mom accused Luca of and the things she said to him but when he tells Dani about the evening and then the afternoon that followed he smiles.

"That sounds great, I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks."Marc says and suddenly falls silence.

"And the second?" Dani asks.

Marc leans up, not really knowing what to say and when he bites his lip Dani get's a bit worried.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Dani places a hand on Marc's arm and the younger looks at it before he looks at his former teammate.

"Ever since those pictures of me and that man showed up the media has been haunting me with question, if it really was a man and if I'm gay. I've also been getting letters from fans, you remember Vale telling me I would lose fans over being gay?"

"Yeah I do, why?"

"He was right, some of the things they said..."

"If they can't accept you're gay they are not your real fans."

"I know,"Marc says and let's go of the railing to step back, crossing his arms in front of his chest,"I'm giving a pressconference sunday after the race."

Dani's eyes become wide and his mouth falls open.

"You're coming out?"

"I am."

"And Luca?"

"No, I'm not telling them about Luca, I don't want to drag him into this yet."

"You do realize that once they know you're gay there is a good change they want to know who he is."

"I know but I'm not telling them about Luca."

"Why tell them at all?"

"Because somewhere I hope they will leave me alone then."

"Come on Marc, you know better then that." Dani says.

"I also know I have to try, Dani."

"That's why your mom is here then, to support you?"

"Yeah, she dad and Alex will be there sunday, standing to the side, Santi Emilio and Shuhei will sit at the table with me."

"Shuhei knows too?" Dani says, surprised.

"I had to tell him, Dani, he even wants to be there himself to show the media he supports me."

"That's nice of him, you want me to be there too?"

Marc smiles, turning his face and looking at his best friend.

"No, there are already so many people there but thank you, I appreciate the gesture."

"Sure."

"There might be something you could do for me."

"Name it."

"Stay with Luca? You and Vale, he'll wait for me in my room but I don't like the idea of him alone, pacing the room and being all wired up."

"Of course we'll stay with him."

"Thank you."

Dani and Marc take advantage of the time they have by catching up, Dani telling hem that Vale took him to the Maledives and it was beautiful, Dani lights up from the memory and Marc smiles.

"It's so good to see you this happy,"Marc says honest,"if I knew Vale would make you glow in the dark I would have told you to give him a change sooner."

"I wish you had,"Dani answers,"we wasted só much time."

"Hey, you're together now, that's what matters, make use of the time you have together."

"We will."

 

The first practices on the friday go smoothly, the weather is beautiful and the track great, Dani, Vale and Marc all being in the top 5 that is made complete by Alex and a surprisingly fast Cal. When on saterday the word get's out Marc will give a pressconference on sunday, more and more reporters find their way to the Repsol garage but when it becomes clear after some hours Marc won't answer them and even refuses to talk about it after he got pole towards the media they start herrassing Santi and Emilio and even his mom dad and Alex aren't safe. 

The result is all are gathered in Marc's hotelroom on saterday evening including Luca.

"I hope you're happy now."Santi says, sulking.

Marc looks at him, standing by the door, Luca next to him, fingers locked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know they would harress you too, this isn't even about you."

"It is Marc!" Santi yells and walks towards Marc, fists balled next to his body and automatically Marc pulls Luca behind him,"they know we've been with you for years, they know we're friends, this will only get worse!"

"Santi that's enough." Roser says.

She walks towards the crew chief and steps between him and her oldest son. Santi heaves a deep breath before he turns around and walks to the door, slamming it behind him and Roser turns to Marc.

"It's going to be ok,"she says and then looks at Luca who is obviously startled by Santi's outburst and she cups the Italian's cheek,"just ignore him."

Luca nods and smiles before Roser turns too, looking at Julia who smiles at her. Marc and Luca sit down on the couch, conversation picking up and atmosphere turning to the race tomorrow when Marc turns towards his lover.

"And you, you're on the first row tomorrow, I'm so proud of you."

Luca blushes and ducks his head, it's the first time in his carreer Luca achieved a spot on the first row but he doesn't dare to think he can actually win the race which Marc, of course, disagrees with, sometimes he has more faith in the Italian then he does himself.

"And what about you?"Roser asks,"you think you can win tomorrow? That you can shut this all out to focus?"

"Of course I can, once my visor goes down, I'm all focussed on the race."

"I hope so."

"I'll be fine, I've been through worse while I had to race, you worry to much."

"I know, you would think I'd be used to it by now after so many years but I can't help it, it's the mother side of me, mothers worry and if two wasn't enough already."

Luca looks at her surprised just like Marc does and he smiles.

"Really? You worry about Luca when he races?" 

"Of course I do, he's a part of you which makes him a part of this family."

"That's sweet, Roser, thank you." Luca says, voice sounding soft.

"You're welcome, but,"she says and looks at Julia,"we have to go, come here."

Roser get's up and walks to Marc who get's up too together with Luca and Roser gives her son a hug,"we'll see you at breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Ok," she turns to Luca and hugs him close before she looks at him,"and you good luck tomorrow and I'll cross my fingers for a win, be careful."

"Thank you and I will."

After Roser and Julia are gone Alex says goodbye too, hugging both Marc and Luca and when he closes the door, Marc looks at his lover.

"It's sweet of your mom to worry for me." Luca says.

Marc smiles and wraps him up in a hug.

"It is, but she's right, you're part of this family now."

"And then to think of what happened that first day in Andorra."

"I'm so glad you get along." Marc says.

"Me too."

Luca slips his hands underneath Marc's shirt and carresses his skin, sighing content and closing his eyes.

"Can I stay?" he asks.

"Of course you can, babe." Marc answers and kisses his hair.

After both are undressed and Luca set the alarm, both crawl into bed, holding each other close and quickly falling asleep.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Earlier that evening Dani is sitting cross legged on the couch when Vale walks inside, smile on his face and Dani smiles too.

"Hey, had a good talk with Luca?" 

"Yeah I did,"Vale says and sit's down next to him lover, lips meeting in a kiss before he leans back,"he told me about his meeting with Marc's parents, the first and the second."

"The first was pretty bad wasn't it?"

"Yeah, he was really hurt, when he told me what she said to him, that he was using Marc for his own carreer and questioning his talent it made me so mad at her. But when he told me she gave him a present the next day and she wanted to hug him his whole face lit up."

"They can both use their support after the race tomorrow." Dani says.

"I know, I just hope Marc knows what he's doing, that he can keep Luca away from the media because you know just as well as I do, they won't stop."

"I know," Dani says and untangles his legs to curl himself against Vale's side, Italian lifting his arm to lay it around him,"Marc asked us if we could stay with Luca when he's talking to the press, keep him occupied and his mind off."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"He'll be in Marc's hotelroom so after the race we need to change quickly and go to him."

"Ok."

Vale leans back and looks at Dani, eyes already droopy and he smiles, pressing a kiss agianst his temple.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, it's not even that late yet and I didn't really do much but when I'm lying in your arms like this it just washes over me." Dani says and surpresses a yawn.

"Let's get some sleep then."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It's in the middel of the night when Luca wakes up and realizes Marc is gone, he leans up on his elbows and looks around the room, faint light coming from the livingroom and the Italian steps out of bed. Pushing the door further open he sees Marc leaning against the wall, staring outside and despite the fact it's still pretty dark, he can see the frown on his forehead. Luca smiles and walks up to his lover, arm moving around his back and he pulls Marc against him, head of the Spaniard falling on his shoulder.

"I'm nervous." he whispers.

"Of course you are, it's normal, it's a big step."

"I'm never nervous, not even when I start a race where I know I can win the championship or lose it."

"That's because racing is naturally for you, it's what you love most, it's your life."

"I know,"Marc says and looks at his lover,"and just so you know; you are what I love most, you are my life, actually you have been ever since that first kiss in Qatar."

"Really? I thought that kiss freaked you out?"

"It didn't freak me out,"Marc says and Luca raises his eyebrow,"ok maybe a little but you caught me off guard with it, the point is, when you showed up again on sunday I realized I had missed you and I was glad you came. I remember sitting in my box, eyes glued to the tv when they showed the Moto2 race, my eyes constantly strayed to the left of the screen searching for your name and everytime I found it I smiled to myself thinking; he's still racing."

"You never told me that."

"It's true."

Luca feels his heart swell with the words and comes forward to crash their lips together in a rough kiss, arms moving around Marc's waist and under the waistband of his boxer, cupping his ass and pulling him flush against him, both moaning and without warning Luca lifts the Repsol rider up and walks him to the bedroom, laying him down and kissing each piece of skin he can while reaching for the lube and working Marc open in quick movements, sliding inside in one push and Marc's fingers slide into his hair, turning his face and deepening the kiss. Luca moves his fingers over Marc's side and they go inside to curl around his cock, softly tugging while rocking into his lover slowly and when he hit's Marc's prostate the older rider moans into his mouth. Luca bites Marc's lip, tugging it while his lips kiss a path to his ear and he bites his earlobe, Marc shudering beneath him already feeling his orgasme bubbling on the surface.

"Luca...close..."

Luca rocks into Marc harder and faster while tugging his cock faster too and it doesn't take long before he comes over his lover's hand, Luca following soon. Panting the Italian rolls aside next to him, taking a moment before he retrieves a wet cloth to clean his lover up, taking his time and when he is done he looks at Marc, chocolate brown looking back at him lovingly. Luca smiles and takes Marc's hand, lifting it up and kissing it before he lies down and pulls the sheet over them, curled against Marc's side.

 

When the alarm wakes them up at 4 in the morning, Marc heaving a deep breath and Luca places his chin on Marc's chest, looking up at him.

"Did you at least get some sleep?"

"Not much."

"It will be fine, you have a lot of people behind you, you don't have to do this alone."

"I know."

Luca smiles and get's out of bed to get dressed before he sit's down on the edge, cupping Marc's face.

"Try to get some more sleep ok?"

"I will."

Luca pulls the Spaniard towards him to kiss him before he leaves for his own room.


	44. chapter 43

The next morning, Dani and Vale wake up almost at the same time, yawning and rubbing his eyes he feels blue eyes watching him and he looks aside, seeing his lover smile.

"What?"

"You're adorable when you've just woken up." he says.

Dani laughs and moves to get up but Vale circles his waist with his arm and pulls him back in, lips finding each other in a deep kiss. Vale's fingers sliding down and pulling the Spaniards leg up and over his waist, fingers moving up again to cup his asscheek and squeezing it before his fingers move further and between his asscheeks but Dani, however, has other plans and he pushes Vale on his back. The Italian looks at him surprised while Dani kisses his way down his body, pausing to give his nipples some attention before moving further down. Swallowing the Italian in one time and lubed fingers at his hole, Vale spreading his legs to give him more room and hips rising from the bed when Dani's fingers push inside him going straight for his prostate. Free hand playing with his balls, his tongue keeps working his cock and he pushes a second finger inside, Vale already squirming underneath him and by the time Dani pushes inside his lover, both are already close.

Brown lock in on dark blue, thrusts slow and Vale's fingertips move lightly up and down Dani's back, every now and then making the younger shiver and Vale chuckle. The Italian cups Dani's cheek and pulls him down to kiss him, lips slowly finding a path to his ear.

"Go faster, cara."

Dani obliges and starts thrusting faster, going deeper too, hitting Vale's prostate and the Italian moans, biting Dani's neck softly before his hands move down over the Spaniards hips and he cups his asscheeks, digging his fingertips in the flesh and pulling him in even deeper. Dani sit's up, hands placed against Vale's backlegs and pushing them up, canting the Italian's hips and thrusting in, Vale's hands moving to the headboard, fingers splayed and pushing back, head pushed back into the pillow. Dani's eyes move over the writhing body beneath him, marveling at the effect he has on the Italian and when he moves his eyes lower and sees his cock sliding into the Italian he moans, feeling his orgasme creeping closer with every thrust. One hand moving to curl around Vale's cock, jerking in time with his thrusting and it doesn't take long before both cum, Vale shuddering and jerking and Dani moaning before he let's Vale's legs go and leans forward, feeling lips press a kiss against his forehead before arms circle his waist and he is pulled close.

 

Thirty minutes later the two walk into the restaurant for breakfast and after they found a table Dani sees Marc sitting with his mom dad and Alex, oldest Marquez pushing his eggs around on his plate and Roser looking worried while Alex and Julia focus on their breakfast.

"He doesn't look so good," Dani says,"I just hope he can focus enough on the race."

Vale follows his eyes and sees them too, turning and looking at Dani.

"Maybe we can take advantage of that." Vale chuckles but Dani looks at him disaprovingly.

"It's not funny, Vale."

"Sorry." he says and looks at his plate.

"Right, changing the subject, you think Luca will end up on the podium?"

Vale's whole face lights up when he hears the question and he looks at Dani.

"Of course he will! He can even win it, I'm sure."

"Are you going to see him before the race?"

"No, I don't want to distract him, he needs to focus and he has people around him that help him."

 

During the warm-up lap for the Moto2, Vale and Dani are watching behind the pitwall, little further up on the grid so they can see Luca when suddenly a person in jeans and a hoodie stands next to them, head turning and sliding the sunglasses down, Dani recognizes Marc and he chuckles, making Marc shrug his shoulders.

"I need to see."

"I know." 

The start is good, top riders getting through without trouble but Marc quickly loosing Luca when they dive into the first corner and before Dani and Vale can say something, he jogs to the box and sitting down, eyes locked on the screen.

"He's in second." Emilio says.

Marc's eyes lighting up when he sees the name Marini behind the number 2. Time seems to slow down during the race, laps crawling by but Luca stands his ground, making a mistake in the second corner and losing a place, Marc clenching his jaw but relaxing when he makes a daring move on the inside and takes second back. When Marc hears his phone beep, indicating a message he ignores it untill Emilio shows him the message and Marc looks.

_he's doing great! R._

Marc smiles and looks back at the screen, seven laps remaining and Luca crawls closer to the leader, Thomas Luthi. Marc knows that if Luca wants to win this he has to really make an effort, Luthi one of the most experienced riders of the field, even though he debuted fifteen years ago in the world championship and won one tittle in 250cc, he's defenitly one of the best riders out there, but coming in second is like silver with a golden edge. With only three laps to go Luca closes the gap and it's between the Swiss and the Italian, Luca waiting and lurking, being all over the back of the Kalex rider and Marc is dying with nerves, almost unable to watch sometimes and he wonders of this is how his mom and dad watch his and Alex' races and feeling a bit sorry for them.

"He's going to make a move." Emilio says.

Emilio barely said it when Luca suddenly dives in underneath Luthi in a tight right corner, going so horizontal Marc is convinced he's going to lose the bike and his hand grabs Emilio's arm, squeezing _hard_ , Luca's bike sliding out, forcing Luthi to pick his up and losing speed while Luca picks his up too and with the advantage of the ideal line, speeds off. 

"Marc." Emilio squeeks.

"What?"

"You're breaking my arm..."

"Oh! Sorry!" 

Marc quickly let's Emilio go, white fingerprints printed on his arm for severel moments and Marc looks at the screen again, baffled that Luca seems to widen the gap between him and Luthi.

"He's going to win," Marc says, stunned, smile around his lips and he looks at Emilio,"he's going to fucking win."

"He is."

Both look at the screen again, last lap and Luca has a staggering 5 seconds over Luthi when he passes the finish line, Marc looks breathless how Luca completes his out lap, waving to the fans and probably crying too and when he looks at the other side of the box he locks eyes with Alex who gives him a big thumbs up, then seeing Vale hurriedly walking past, smiling at him and suddenly Marc stands up but his arm is grabbed.

"Where are you going?" Santi asks.

"I'm going to the podium."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am, I'm still in jeans and hoodie, no one will know it's me."

"You still need to get into your leathers."

"That takes five minutes, come on Santi, it's his first podium, his first win."

Santi refuses to let Marc go and when Emilio lays his hand on Santi's arm, the crew chief looks at him.

"Let him go." he says.

Without saying anything Santi let's Marc go and the rider looks at Emilio gratefull before he walks out the back of the box, hoodie pulled over his head and walking to the podium. Marc keeps a bit to the side while he walks closer, leaning against the pitwall, one eye on the huge screen that shows a deliriously happy Luca and automatically there appears a smile on his lips. He sees Vale looking how he celibrates with his team before his lover jumps in Vale's arms, hugging him tight and Marc's heart pings, wishing he could be there too, wishing he could hold Luca, kiss him, celibrate with him but he can't and it fucking sucks. 

"He did good," he suddenly hears behind him and he recognizes Dani's voice,"you must be proud."

"I am, I'm só proud, Dani, I just wish I could celibrate with him."

"If he's smart he'll save the champagne bottle, take it with him, you can celibrate together later."

"I like the sound of that, I could use it, I'm sure after...."

Marc suddenly stops talking and Dani can hear the nerves in his voice laying his hand on Marc's shoulder.

"You'll be fine, and I guess Vale and I won't be needing to look after him tonight, I'm sure the team will have a party for him."

"I'm sure they are,"Marc says and turns around to look at him,"at least he will be distracted."

When the crowd errupt in cheers Marc looks before him again, seeing his love on the top step of the podium, huge smile on his face and suddenly sparkling blue lock on his, Marc's heart stopping with the shear happiness he sees there and the Italian bites his lip before his attention is pulled away from him when he receives the trofey.

 

About thrity minutes later Marc is in his leathers, send Luca a text of how proud he is of him and how much he loves him and they will celibrate his first win later tonight, just them and he can't wait.

Marc has a terrible start and finds himself on fourth in the first corners with Lorenzo breathing down his neck. The Ducati rider barging through into fourth ahead of Marc at T4, with Vale taking advantage after Marc went slightly wide to bump Marc back to sixth.

Lorenzo then finds himself up to third on lap two after making a pass on Dani, who had a very good start, at the final chicane before a brilliant move saw him take Dovizioso and Alex on the brakes at T3 to hit the front. 

Cal crashes on lap two and although the British star managed to rejoin the race, he is later forced to retire.

Lorenzo is attempting to make a break for it and on lap three he has a gap of half a second over Dani who is surprisingly fast on his Yamaha.

Marc gains a place with a pass on Vale for fourth at T3 as the pair looked for a way past Alex in third place. Lorenzo, meanwhile, had extended his lead to 0.8s but Dani was into a rhythm and quickly begins to eat into the Ducati's rider's lead.

Alex and Marc went toe to toe on lap five through T3 and T4, with Marc briefly taking third at T3. Alex, though, wouldn't go down without a fight and hit straight back as the Honda rider ran wide, with both riders touching at the next corner giving their parents a heartattack before Marc has the final say, making another pass to inherit third before edging away from his teammate.

Vale swiftly follows with a pass on Alex on the same lap, while at the front Dani is now right behind Lorenzo after reeling in the Ducati.

He makes his move at T3 on lap six and although Lorenzo had a look at T5, Dani holds his ground and from this point on gradually begins to drop the early leader, opening a lead of half-a-second.

Marc is desperately trying to get on terms in third, with Vale keeping the Honda rider in his sights. Dani is chalking up the laps and has a stunning lead of 1.1s on lap 10, with Lorenzo a second ahead of Marc who in turn is around one second clear of Vale.

Marc begins to fall into the clutches of Vale, seemingly struggling with tyre issues. The Italian is right on the rear of Marc's back wheel and seizes his chance on lap 12, taking third at T5 as the Honda star runs wide.

Dani is increasingly looking like the race winner, his first for Yamaha and has the luxury of a 1.7s lead on lap 16, with Lorenzo 2.1s clear of Vale, who was pulling away from Marc.

Lorenzo began to make inroads into Dani's lead in the final laps, but the Yamaha rider seems in control and could afford to slacken the pace ever so slightly as he went on to clinch victory by 0.410s.

Vale is a safe third, with Marc uncharacteristically subdued in fourth and when he rides back into the box, he steps of the bike, sitting down while taking of his helmet.

"I'm sorry, Emilio, I tried but the front tyre...."

"Marc,"his manager says, interrupting him and Marc looks up,"go to the hospitality, get some sleep or a shower."

"What?" Marc asks and frowns.

"We can talk about this later, you have something more important on your mind now."

"That's still like, 3 hours away."

"I know, but you can't go to the hotel and come back later, it's easier if you stay here, go to the hospitality, use one of the rooms and lock the door, get some rest."

"Right."

Marc is still a bit taken aback by the words of his manager but does what he says, clothes under his arm while walking to the hospitality, underway watching how Dani celibrates his first win with his teammate and when he walks into one of the rooms, he locks the door and throws his clothes in a chair before he falls down on the couch, eyes closed and heaving a deep breath.

He doesn't notice someone walks around the couch and sits down on his haunches, smiling and leaning in to press his lips against the Repsol rider who stirs and opens his eyes, expression going soft when he realizes it's Luca and his arms wind around the Italian's neck pulling him in closer. When the need to breath becomes nessecary they break it and Marc looks at his lover.

"You're here." he says.

"I'm here." Luca smiles.

"How..?"

"Roser and Julia, they brought me here in secret so...don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"I don't have much time, there is a party for me in the hotel in an hour."

"Oh your win!"Marc says and sits up straight,"babe, I'm so proud of you, you were amazing, the way you slid underneath Thomas gave me a heartattack, I was convinced you would lose the bike, you were brilliant."

"Thank you." Luca says and blushes.

"I mean it, you were."

Marc pulls the younger towards him and kisses his cheek, tasting champagne.

"You need a shower."Marc comments.

"I do, and you do too,"Luca says and pulls Marc upright,"how about we save some water and have one together?"

"I'd like that."

Luca smiles and pulls Marc to the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

 

Thirty minutes and a shower later, both are dressed and wrapped up in an embrace, Luca's arms around Marc's neck and the Spaniard's moving over his back, not saying anything but just enjoing each other's company and the closseness.

"I have to go." Luca says.

"I know."

Slowly they let each other go and Marc looks at Luca.

"Have fun, ok?"

"I'll try, don't know if I can, knowing what you'll be doing."

"I'll be fine, mom and dad and Alex will be with me, and Santi and Emilio too and even Shuhei, they'll help me."

"I'm glad for that." Luca smiles.

"It's good timing you won today cause Dani won his first for Yamaha so there's a party for him and Vale too."

"It's a nice gesture but I don't need a babysitter, mi amor."

"I know. Come to my room after the party?"

"Of course, I saved some of the champagne, I'll bring it with me."

Both lean in and meet half way for a last kiss, hands slowly slipping out of reach before Marc turns and leaves, walking away from the love of his life and towards the biggest challange he ever faced.

 

Marc takes a shortcut to the mediacentre and when he walks into the small room behind it, seperated by the mediaroom by two doors, he smiles when he sees his mom, dad and Alex are already there.

"Hey, son,"Roser says and walks up to him to give him a hug,"you ok?"

"Could be better, bit nerveus."

"That's normal." Julia says and hugs his son too.

Alex is the last to hug his older brother.

"If some journalist is rude just tell me and I'll kick his ass, ok?"

"Alex!" Roser exclaims shocked while Marc and Julia chuckle.

"Thanks, Alex, were is the rest?"

"Inside, making things ready, you want to go in and wait for the journalists there or do you want to wait here?"

"I don't know, I think that when I see them walking in I get more nervous with every journalist but staying here...."

"Ok, let's get inside then."

"Oh mom, dad," Marc says and his parents turn to him,"thank you for bringing Luca to the hospitality, it was nice spending some time with him even if it was just a little."

"Sure, come on." 

Roser reaches out her hand and Marc takes it walking into the room and seeing Santi and Emilio walking through the space, looking if everything is ready while Shuhei is placing the microphones down and oh god there are so many of them it makes Marc's head spin and he stops dead in his tracks. Roser turns and sees the look in her son's eyes.

"Hey, it's ok, I know it's scary but we'll be right here, you'll be fine."

"Ok."

"Marc." 

Marc looks up and sees Shuhei walking towards him, smile on his face and he shakes Marc's hand.

"You ready for this?"

"Guess I have no choice."

"You always have a choice."

"Yeah, well, if I back out now, I'll never hear the end of it."

"True, come sit down, Santi and Emilio will sit at your right and I will be sitting at your left and your mom dad and Alex will stand alongside the wall, ok?"

"Ok."

Marc takes place behind the table, nerves washing over him again and Alex hugs his brother from behind, arms around his neck and squeezing making Marc laugh.

"Alex you're choking me." Marc says.

"Sorry, I just....I just want you to know that I think you're very brave for doing this and I want you to know I meant what I said,"pausing to look where his mother is he leans forward,"I'll kick any journalists ass that gives you a hard time."

"Thanks Alex, you're the best younger brother in the world."

"And you're the best older brother in the world."

Only fifteen minutes left and while the room is slowly filling with journalists, Santi and Emilio sit down next to Marc just like Shuhei while Roser, Julia and Alex take their place against the wall. Julia with his arms crossed, Roser nervously biting her nails untill Julia takes her hand and smiles and Alex leaning against the wall.

When everyone is sitting down there falls a silence in the room, every eye looking at Marc and he clenches his hands on his leg's, _ok, this is it_

"Good evening everyone, thank you for coming,"Marc begins and looks through the room, some faces familiar and some not,"I didn't realize my private life was _that_ interesting but seeing how many of you are here, I guess I was wrong about that."

There goes a soft laughter through the room and Marc briefly locks eyes with his mother, giving her son a encouraging nod before he continues.

"So, grabbing the bull by the horns, the person on the picture with me in the forest in Andorra was indeed a man,"Marc pauses, seeing some journalists writing things down,"we're still together and in a serious relationship."

"So, you're gay?" one journalist asks.

"Yes I am."

"And who is this other man?"

"Someone I love very much and am very serious about spending the rest of my life with."

"We want a name!" someone shouts and other journalists nod in agreement.

"I'm sorry, I'm not giving you a name."

"Come on Marc, you can't expect from us we accept that."

"Well, you're going to have too because I'm not giving you a name."

"Letting us come here and telling us you're gay isn't really news anymore since that picture from the forest leaked, tell us some real news!"

Most of the journalists start nodding and some stand up, shouting questions to Marc, the Repsol rider's eyes darting from one to the other, feeling cornered by them and his eyes are suddenly seeing pictures that are being waved of him, of him with Luca in the forest. His breathing stops, heart hammering in his chest when he is confronted with Luca like that, eyes wide and mouth open while the journalists keep screaming questions at him.

"Leave him alone!" someone suddenly yells and all heads turn towards the door in the back.

The figure is wearing a dark jeans and a hoodie pulled over his head but Marc immediatly recognizes those crystal blue eyes; Luca.

_Fuck_


	45. chapter 44

He steps forward and halfway the room he turns to the journalists again.

"Just leave him alone, please."

Marc jumps up, chair scraping over the floor making all eyes turn to him while he locks eyes with Luca. There are gasps and shocked faces in the crowd while they look between Luca and Marc.

"You're in a relationship with Luca Marini?"

"You're with Valentino Rossi's half brother?"

Some journalists stand up now, walking closer to Marc while other's do the same with Luca, making the younger walk back, feeling the wall in his back. Luca looks at Marc again before he sees the journalists walking up to him, microphones directed at him and firing questions. Marc desperatly tries to keep eyecontact with him but the journalists surrounding Luca block his view and he moves towards the edge of the podium when Emilio grabs his arm and stops him.

"Let me go,"Marc hisses at his manager,"he needs help."

"Alex and Julia are already going to him, you need to get out of here."

Marc is being pulled off the podium while he glances towards Luca, seeing Alex pushing through the journalists to grab Luca's sleeve and pull the Italian behind him, pushing him towards his dad before Marc is pushed into the small room behind the pressroom by Emilio and Santi followed by his mother and Marc walks to the middle of the room where he turns around, eyes trained on the closed door and when it opens Luca is being pushed inside by Alex and Julia. Marc's heartbeat speeds up and when Luca locks eyes with Marc the younger looks terrified. Without thinking Luca rushes forward and in Marc's arms that close around him tightly.

"What are you doing here? Are you crazy?" Marc whispers.

"I'm sorry,"Luca breathes into his neck,"I just couldn't put on a happy face, I needed to know how it went, I'm so sorry."

Marc feels the younger shaking in his arms and he rubs his back soothingly.

"It's ok," he says and presses a kiss to his temple before he leans back and looks at him,"it's ok."

Marc even sees some tears and he wipes them away with his thumb before he hugs him close again, cupping the back of his head.

"You need to get away from here, both of you." Santi says.

"Yeah, I know..."

"Marc," Shuhei calls his name and Marc looks up,"there is a car waiting for you and Luca at the back, it will take you back to the hotel."

Marc let's Luca go but laces his fingers with the younger while they hurry out the back and slip into the car that immediatly drives off, Luca curled against Marc's side and Spaniards arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"I'm really sorry, Marc but the way they spoke to you....they yelled at you I had to do something."

"It's ok."

 

When they arrive at the hotel the driver pulls into the parkinglot at the back, taking the stairs to the eights floor and when Marc closes the door behind them he leans back against it, eyes falling on Luca who is still looking very rattled and Marc takes a deep breath.

"Please don't be mad." the Italian whispers.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Downstairs the party of team Yamaha is still in full swing, Dani and Vale having a great time, laughing and dancing and sometimes a wink or stolen touch. When Dani's phone beeps for the umpteenth time he rolls his eyes and decides to fish it out and see who is congratulating him now but his heart stops beating when he sees the headline.

_**Marc Marquez and Luca Marini lovers** _

Dani scrolls through the article, seeing pictures of Marc and Luca at the pressconference and there are also pictures of the two in the forest and in Rufea.

_**How long has this been going on? And, more important, does Valentino Rossi knows his younger brother is cuddling up with his biggest rival?** _

"We need to go." Vale suddenly says next to him.

Grabbing Dani's arm and guiding him out the room, they take the elivator to the eights floor, quickly finding Marc's room and knocking on the door. Roser is the one to answer and she frowns when she sees the Yamaha duo standing but steps aside to let them in, knowing how close Dani and Marc have always been and Vale is, after all, Luca's half brother.

"We saw the news." Dani says.

The two walk inside, all eyes on them and Dani looks around the room, Santi and Emilio sitting at the table, probably working on a statement, Julia and Alex sitting on the couch and Marc and Luca are standing near the window, just holding each other. Dani and Vale walk up to them, Vale only having eyes for his half brother and when Marc sees them coming, he releases his grip on Luca only making the younger tighten his grip.

"Luca..." Marc whispers.

The Italian looks at Marc, seeing he looks aside and when Luca looks too, and locks eyes with his older brother a sob escapes his throat.

"I know it was stupid to go there, I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it, I needed to see what was happening and they were shouting and yelling at him and I just couldn't....and then they came at me and started asking me all these questions...I couldn't even understand them because they were with so many....."

"Come here,"Vale says and the nine time worldchampion pulls him in his arms, the younger sobbing into his shoulder,"it's ok."

Luca nods while Vale keeps rubbing his back and whispering soothing words, he feels his younger brother fisting his shirt on his back and Vale tightens his grip around him. Dani looks at it, lump in his throat when he sees how hard it is for his lover seeing his younger brother this upset, before he looks at Marc.

"Didn't really go as planned, did it?" he says.

"Not exactly."

"I hope we're not bothering you, I wasn't thinking about everyone who would be here."

"No, it's ok, the media cornered him and backed him up against the wall, firing all kinds of questions at him, Alex and dad pulled him out, I'm happy Vale is here, maybe he can calm Luca down a bit."

"I'm sure he can."

"Marc,"Emilio says and walks towards his rider, handing him a piece of paper,"look this over."

Marc reads the statement he and Santi wrote down, asking the media to give Luca and Marc some privacy and to leave them and their family's alone, both will not be available for interviews accept during raceweekends where both will refuse to answer questions about their relationship. Marc nods and gives it back to Emilio.

"Yeah that's fine." he says.

"Ok, I'll let it go out tomorrow."

Both Santi and Emilio say goodbye to them and leave and not long after, Roser, Julia and Alex also say goodbye, all giving Marc and Luca a hug, the younger reluctantly leaving the safety of his brothers arms, and Roser presses a kiss on Luca's cheek while wiping away a stray tear.

"If you want to talk, I'm here, ok?" she says.

Luca nods and while Marc walks his parents and brother out, Vale turns to Luca.

"Hey,"he says and Luca looks at him,"are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine, I just need some peace and quiet."

"It's two weeks to Austria, you can go to the ranch if you want, Dani and I won't be there for obvious reasons but it should be safe for you and Marc. The guy's from the academy will be there every week and every weekend there isn't a race. It's far enough from the road, it's remote, it has bikes." Vale says and smiles, luring one out of Luca too.

"Where will you go?" Marc asks and stands next to Luca, lacing their fingers.

"Vale told me you have a house in Urbino."Dani says.

"Yeah, I just haven't been there in months."

"You still have a key?"

"Yeah, it's at my keychain, why?"

"You want to stay there." Marc states.

"I don't know where else we can go, like Vale said we can't go to the ranch, or Geneva and we can't go to Andorra either now seeing there will probably be reporters there after what happened tonight."

"That's smart." Vale says and smiles.

"I don't want to go back to my room tonight, I want to stay here." Luca says and panics.

"No, you don't have too, it's ok," Vale says,"just stay here and get some rest, you can give us the key tomorrow morning, just let us know when you're ready."

"Ok."

When Dani and Vale say goodbye, Vale hugs his younger brother close before Marc walks him and Dani to the door.

"Thanks for coming."Marc says.

"Sure." Dani says.

Vale steps towards Marc and takes his arm, making the Spaniard look at him.

"Take care of him, Marc."

"I will, don't worry."

When Marc walks back into the room, Luca is sitting on the edge of the couch, hands clamped together and looking ahead, Marc sighs and sit's on his haunches in front of him, cupping his cheek.

"Hey, look at me,"Marc waits for his lover to look at him, eyes still wary and it breaks Marc's heart to see him like that,"this was exactly what I was afraid of happening."

"I've never seen the media act like that."

"I know, I have, come on, let's get some sleep."

Marc takes Luca's hand in his and leads him to the bedroom, undressing him and putting him in bed before he undresses himself and crawls in next to him, Italian immediatly curling himself around Marc and the Spaniard hugs him close.

 

The next morning Dani and Vale are downstairs early, some riders are already eating with their teams, they can feel their eyes on them, or rather on Vale and even though the Italian is used to that, this is different. The two sit down at a table after getting some breakfast and coffee when suddenly the room falls silent, heads turning and when Vale and Dani look, they see Marc and Luca walking in, steps fatering when they realize they are the centre of attention. Dani sees the same uncomfortable look in Marc's eyes as there was in Vale's and Luca's eyes dart all over the place.

Suddenly Vale starts to get up but Dani grabs his arm.

"Don't." he whisper warningly.

"Luca is terrified, I can't watch this!" he hisses.

"I know that but they need to get through this, together."

Vale purses his lips together and they see how Luca steps closer to Marc and the Spaniard laces his fingers with the younger, squeezing them reassuringly, slowly moving forward again, eyes following them. Dani looks around the room, relieved when he sees most of the people have turned to their food again and when he looks at Marc and Luca again he sees how they get something to eat and drink before they sit down with Dani and Vale, Italian immeditaly reaching for his younger brother's hand.

"You ok?" he asks.

Luca nods and looks at Vale, Kalex' riders eyes still a bit bewildered and when Vale smiles at him, he smiles back.

"Ok,"Vale says and leans back, looking at Marc,"you really think this was wise? Walk into the room together like that?"

"No point in denying it anymore, is there?" is Marc's simple reply.

"Yeah, I guess."Vale sighs and looks at Luca again."did you get some sleep?"

"A bit, first time though I didn't have to sneak around the hotel in the middle of the night, that was nice."

Luca looks at Marc and the older rider smiles at his lover who blushes.

"Right,"Vale says an shifts in his seat,"I called my pilot, he'll pick you up in two hours at the airport, there will be a car waiting for you in Italy that will bring you to the ranch."

"Thank you, we really appriciate we can stay there." Marc says.

"Anytime, and the guys from the academy will be there tomorrow morning, propably untill they have to go to Austria."

"I wonder how they will treat us." Luca whispers.

"Well,"Vale says and leans forward,"they know about me and Dani and they treat us normal and they have known you for years, I'm sure they won't have a problem with it an if they do, I'll just kick them out of the academy."

"What?" Luca says and his eyes get wide.

"Kidding, but seriously, they won't care, it's the media that blows this up, they want to create havock amongst us, especially since it's Marc, who happens to be my biggest rival."

"I know."

"And some might have said they find it cool that Marc will be there."

"Really?" Luca asks.

"Yeah, they have this weird idea they can learn from him." Vale says, scrunching up his face and waving his hands around.

"Vale, shut up." Dani says but can't help the small chuckle.

"It's ok,"Marc says and smiles,"it's fine, really."

 

When breakfast is done, Marc and Luca walk back to the elavater to go back to their room and pack, hotelmanager waiting for them at the backdoor so they can avoid the media that is staying outside, to get in a car that will them to the airport. Once there, they are escorted to the tarmac where Vale's pilot waits for them to fly them to Italy and the manage to reach the ranch fairly unseen and when they are inside and the door is closed Marc suddenly finds himself with an armful of Luca, Italian's arms around his waist and head on his shoulder. Marc smiles and drops the bags to wrap his arms around him.

"You ok?" he whispers.

Luca nods into his neck, arms tightening around his waist and Marc heaves a deep sigh, although it has been some time since the confrontation with the media the Spaniard can tell Luca is still rattled.

"As much as I love holding you, babe, we can't stay here forever."

"Just a little while longer." Luca mumbles.

Marc weaves his fingers through his hair before he reaches down and lifts the Italian in his arms, bringing him to the couch and laying him down, sitting on his haunches next to it, both startled when Marc's phone rings. He fishes it out and looks at the screen.

"It's mom,"he says and picks it up,"hey mom."

_"He son, how are you both doing?"_

"I'm ok, I'm used to the media acting like dicks but Luca is still a bit rattled though, he's never seen the media act like that."

_"Can I talk to him?"_

"Sure," Marc says and holds the phone up,"she want's to talk to you."

Luca takes the phone without getting up and speaks to Roser in a soft tone, smile appearing on his lips and nodding, whole demeanor suddenly changing. It doesn't surprise Marc, she has also always been able to calm himself and Alex down when they were sad or startled by something. When Luca says goodbye Marc takes over the phone.

_"Where are you now?"_

"We're at Vale's ranch, we could stay there."

_"Together with him?"_

"No," suddenly Marc stops talking, realizing Roser has no idea Vale and Dani are together and the situation with Jamy,"uhm...he was going somewhere else, he just wanted to give Luca and me some time alone."

_"Oh, ok...that's nice of him."_

Marc can hear the question in her voice but he quickly thanks her for talking to Luca and says goodbye.

"I really like her." Luca says.

"I'm glad."

Luca smiles and looks away, biting his lip.

"What?" Marc asks.

"What's going to happen now?"

"Well, raceweekends will be hard, the media will follow us around, trying to talk to us, trying to lure us out, maybe even drag Vale into it but you know what?" Marc says and laces his fingers with Luca and the younger looks at him.

"What?"

"We're strong, together, the good thing is now that the world knows about us, we don't have to sneak around anymore, we can just fly to the races together, have breakfast together, walk around the paddock together, you can watch my race in my box and as long as we stay together, we can handle the press and if they ask you a question you don't want to answer you just tell them."

"But what if they pressure me?" Luca asks and Marc can hear the tremor in his voice.

"Who's your pressperson? The one that arranges the interviews with the media?"

"Some woman, started this year, is fairly new."

"Right, that's not going to help then, is there someone in your team you trust? Someone that can help you with that when I'm not there?"

"I don't know, Marc." Luca says and starts to sound desperate.

"Hey, it's ok,"Marc says and takes his hands in his,"what about Lorenzo?"

"Balda?"

"Yeah, you're pretty close, right?"

"Yeah, I guess, I spent a lot of time with him but he's shorter then me and he's not that muscled either."

"I know, but it's the best I can think of, just ask him if he wants to stay with you as much as he can."

"Ok, I'll do it this weekend,"Luca says and then smiles,"I can really watch your race in your box?"

"Of course you can, and if I end up on the podium you can come see me in parc fermé and we can celebrate together."

"With a kiss?"

"Sure, why not, now that everyone knows there is no use in trying to hide anymore."

Luca smiles and pulls Marc towards him to kiss him.

"We'll be ok." Luca says.

"We'll be fine."

"I love you, mi amor."

"I love you too, babe."

"Come lie with me."

Marc smiles and get's out of his shoes to lie on his side on the couch, face towards Luca and for a moment the two look at each other before Luca shuffles closer, arm winding around Marc's waist and face pressed against his chest, Marc's hand cupping the back of his head and pressing a kiss on top of his head before the hand moves down and soothingly rubs over his back.

When both wake up a couple of hours later Luca is in a much better mood, showering Marc with kisses all over untill the Spaniard starts laughing and get's up from the couch.

"Hey, where are you going?" Luca asks with a pout.

"How about,"Marc says and reaches his hands out to Luca,"we change into some leathers, pick a bike and have some laps before it get's dark?"

"That sounds great." Luca smiles.

He takes Marc's hands and both hurry towards the shed to change and grab a bike, speeding off after each other and making a competition of it, trying to push each other off track or lure the other one into a mistake but both keep it fair. When the sun starts to set they ride them back into the shed, talking and laughing and just having fun. 

"You need a shower." Luca says, pointing to Marc's dirty face.

"You're one to talk." Marc laughs.

Instead of walking back to the house, they both head for the small cabin they stayed in that first time, on the way sheading each other's clothes, alternated with a kiss and a touch and when the step into the shower they are tangled up in a kiss, Marc blindly reaching for the faucet and turning it on, Luca shrieking when the cold water soaks him making Marc laugh and Luca stomps his arm.

"Don't laugh at me." he pouts.

"I'm sorry babe, let me make it up to you."

Before Luca has the change to say something, Marc drops to his knees and swallows him, tongue curling around the tip and fingers playing with his balls, Luca moaning and head falling against the tiles while his fingers slip in dark hair, tugging lightly.

"Hm...good..."

Marc smiles and takes him in further, fingers curled around the base, tongue sliding over the vein on the underside making Luca buck his hips forward. Marc let's the fingers of his free hand wander back and between his asscheeks, circling his hole and putting some pressure on it but not pushing it inside. 

"Marc..." Luca moans.

The Spaniard looks up through his eyelashes, Luca still with his head against the tiles, teeth biting his lip and eyes closed, droplets finding a way down over that perfect skin. When Marc suddenly pushes a finger inside the younger releases a loud moan, immediatly pushing his hips down wanting more, slowly pushing in a second, Marc sees the frown appear on his lover's face, knowing how concentrated he is, focussing on adjusting to the intrusion and as soon as Marc sciccors them and touches his prostate the Kalex rider moans and the frown is gone. 

Luca starts tugging Marc's hair, trying to pull him up but Marc resists and the Italian looks down, locking in on dark brown.

"Please..."

"Please what babe?"

"You know what."

"Say the words."

"Please, fuck me." Luca says and bites his lip.

"Now how can I say no when you look at me like that."

Marc slowly works his way up Luca's body, littering his skin with small kisses untill he can seal their lips in a passionate kiss, hand reaching down and lifting his leg to lay it around his hip, cock lining up against Luca's opening and pushing inside in one move. 

"You feel so good, babe." Marc moans and lays his forehead against Luca's.

"Move."

Marc slowly starts to move, pushing inside and pulling out almost completly before he burries himself inside his lover again. Rhythm slowly going faster and thrusts going deeper with every inward thrust. Dark eyes slowly moving over the form he's rocking into, seeing muscles that tense and relax and when he sees Luca's cock, thick and throbbing he smiles, fingers curling around it and tugging, hearing Luca's breath falter and Marc's eyes move up again, locking in on dark blue.

Fingers move into his hair to be pulled forward and lips find each other in a slow deep kiss. Thrusting becoming faster, kiss sloppier and moans louder and when Marc swivels his hips with a thrust, Luca comes with a long deep moan, taking Marc with him.

After coming down from their high, both start to clean themselfs up an during drying sometimes a short kiss is shared before they walk into the bedroom, crawling in bed and ending up tangled together.


	46. chapter 45

When Vale and Dani arrive in Luca's house they take a look around, it has an open livingroom, wooden floor that runs through to the kitchen that's half the size of Dani's and also the upstairs isn't very roomy. Back downstairs he walks towards the glassdoor and opens it to step outside, small terrase and garden and he smiles when he sees it's completly secluded.

"It's much smaller then I remember."Vale says and laces his fingers with Dani.

"I think it's cozy," Dani smiles and looks at Vale,"and besides, I don't care how small it is, all that matters is that you're here with me and that Jamy can't find me."

The two teammates quickly find their way around the house, gathering some phonenumbers of restaurants around and making an arrangement with a supermarket around the corner that will bring them some food and vegetables every other day to avoid having to go out of fear of being recognized and tipping Jamy of where Dani is but even though the two love being around each other, Dani snaps on the sixth day, grabbing his jacket and leaving before Vale has the change to stop him.

Pacing the hall he wonders what to do, go after him and make sure he's ok or just stay and wait, give him some space to calm down. Eventually his worry takes the upper hand and he grabs a jacket and runs outside, head snapping from left to right, wondering where he would go when he just starts walking, pulling the cap slightly over his head, thankfull it's already dark outside. 

After having walked around for about half an hour, Vale walks into a small park, following the path when suddenly someone falls into step besides him and takes his hand. Vale looks next to him and sees Dani smiling up at him.

"Hey, cara."

"Hey,"Dani says and walks a little closer to the Italian,"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I would like to know what it was I did wrong so it won't happen again." Vale says and lays an arm around the smaller.

"It's not you, it's me."

Dani leaves the path to sit down on a bench and Vale sit's down besides him.

"I'm used to have space, to go out whenever I want to, go for a run or a ride on my bike, being locked up in that house, even though the company couldn't be better, suffocates me. I haven't even trained this week."

"Sure you did." Vale says.

"No, I didn't,"Dani says while looking at Vale and seeing the smirk on his lips,"god, you're horrible."

"Hey you burn a lot of calories with sex."

"Yeah that might be but I need to run, to ride my bike."

"How about we go running tomorrow morning really early then?"

"Yes please." Dani sighs.

"Ok, let's go back home."

Vale get's up and offers Dani his hand that the Spaniard takes to walk back to the house.

 

The next morning both are up at 5 am, still failry dark outside and after having a light breakfast they walk out for a run. Even though it's been years since Vale has last been in Urbino, it's a small town and still the same so the Italian takes the lead with Dani following behind. Even though it's still early both are wearing a hoodie pulled over their heads and when they return home after about two hours, both are out of breath. While Dani falls onto the couch, pulling back the hoodie and in the process messing up his hair Vale grabs two bottles of water, handing one to the Spaniard while sitting down too, both downing it halfway. When Dani feels eyes on him he looks at his lover, seeing two dark blue eyes looking back, already blown wide with lust.

Suddenly Vale lunges forward, crashing their lips together in a demanding kiss, being a bit overwhelmed but kissing back, Dani slips his fingers underneath Vale's hoodie, fingers sliding over hot skin. Vale pulling at Dani's hoodie and pushing it up and off, fingers trailing a path down, cupping his ass and pulling him close, both moaning into the kiss when their hard cock make contact. Crowding him against the back of the couch, Dani lays his legs around the Italian's waist, pushing his ancles in his back and rolling his up creating such delicious friction. In a swift movement, Vale frees Dani of his sweatpants and boxer, his soon following, cocks rubbing against each other while Vale opens the Spaniard up enough with his fingers.

When Vale burries himself deep inside his lover, both moan, Dani closing his eyes and head falling back, Vale's lips attach themselfs to his neck, kissing and biting while he keeps thrusting hard and deep, pulling Dani against him with every brutal thrust, pushing Dani up higher against the back of the couch in the process. 

"Fuck...." Vale moans, feeling that tight feeling in his stomach.

Pressing his face in the crook of Dani's neck, the Spaniard clenching the fabric of the couch in his fists, the thrusts become erratic and the couch even moves with the force of the thrusting.

"Close..." 

"Yeah..."

Vale seals their lips in a kiss while his hand moves between them and long fingers curl around Dani's cock, tugging a couple of times and both moan deep in each other's mouths when they cum. Only sounds to be heard is hard breathing while they come down from their high, Vale wrapping the smaller one in a hug, Dai's arms winding around his shoulders.

"You ok?" Vale asks, bit worried because he was so rough with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dani says hoarse,"I need a shower." 

"I think we both need a shower." Vale laughs.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When Marc wakes up the next morning he quickly finds out he's alone, pushing the sheet away and getting into his boxer he flings a shirt on and after he found the livingroom and bathroom empty too, he crosses the small path to the main house and finds the Italian in his boxer behind his laptop at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Surfing." is the answer.

Marc freezes, mind going to the previous night and them coming out. Luca notices the change in his lover and he chuckles.

"It's not that bad actually."

"Really?"

"Really, well, the media are pretty colorfull and some comments on their story's aren't very friendly, on your and my adress but about an hour ago I ended up on a site one of your fans dedicated to you."

"And?" Marc asks careful.

"Well, she changed her banner."

"Do I want to know in what?"

"Oh I think you do."

Luca sits back and turns around the laptop, letting Marc see and the Spaniard suddenly smiles from ear to ear.

"Oh my god," he says and sit's down, pulling the laptop closer, eyes going over the picture of him and Luca together and reading the letters,"Marc Marquez and Luca Marini, the hottest couple in the paddock, you've got to be kidding me."

Marc looks over the rim of it at his lover who also smiles and shakes his head.

"I've been on that site for more then an hour and I can honestly say I haven't come across one single negative word about me."

"You haven't?"

"No, they seem to handle this pretty good, they even gave me my own thread."

"You're kidding." Marc says unbelieving.

"Nope, it tells my whole story from the first moment I started racing."

"That's great."

"It is,"Luca says and reaches forward to take Marc's hands,"the chairman of my official fanclub called me earlier."

"What did he say?"

"Well, it's been only like, 12 hours since the pressconference but the members of it almost doubled," Luca whispers,"they always give them a background check and it turned out all new members are fans of you."

"They love you." Marc says.

Luca bites his lip and blushes and Marc laughs, getting up and sitting on his haunches next to Luca, hands in his.

"They love you babe."

"Yeah, it's just...."

"What?"

"I'm thankfull they became a member and everything but I don't what them to join my fanclub because I'm your boyfriend. I want them to become a member because they are a fan of me."

"They will be, especially after your win in Brno, they see the potential you have, the media can learn from this."

"I just can't believe they are so accepting of me, regardless of who I am, they just....embrace me."

"They let you into their hearts because you make me happy, that's all they want, for me to be happy."

"I know."

"This is also why we will be ok, even if the media will be horrible, my fans will be behind us, all of them, which means Alex' fans will also be."

"Your fans are awesome."Luca smiles.

"Of course they are, what about your fans? How did they react?"

"Bit more aprihensive, not as welcoming as yours, they're not mean about you they're just....they still see you as the enemy." Luca shrugs.

"They just need some time."

"I know."

"When are the guys coming?"

"I don't know, withing a couple of hours probably."

"Ok, lets get showered and dressed then, we can make some breakfast."

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A little to the south Dani is slowly waking up, blinking and frowning when he realizes he's not in his own room when comes back to him where they are. A glance to the side tells him Vale is still sleeping, lying on his front, arms beneath hih head that is turned towards him and Dani rolls on his side. Sighing he folds his hands together and lays them under his head, just looking at the Italian, smiling to himself when he realizes how happy he is, even in this strange small house, not being able to go outside but being happy nonetheless, knowing Vale is with him, protecting him and keeping him safe even tho Jamy managed to get to him, Dani doesn't blame Vale anything. When Vale's eyes flutter open, locking in on mocca the Italian smiles.

"Hey you." he says sleepy.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Watching you."

Vale groans and closes his eyes before his arms snake around Dani's waist and he pulls him in, Dani's hands placed on his chest and laughing. Faces inches apart and Vale leans in to kiss him but Dani stops him.

"No, wait..."

"Dani..."

"I want to show you something..." Dani says, squirming in his arms.

"Show me later, now, give me some love."

"Demanding." Dani tuts.

"I'm not hearing you complaining."Vale says and covers Dani's body with his.

"I'm not, I just...."Dani moans when Vale sucks his pulsepoint and rolls his hips down, letting their already hard cocks rub against each other.

"Just what?" Vale asks, kisses moving down his body, licking and biting, tugging a nipple in his mouth making Dani arch his back.

"Curious what you would think of my surprise."

"What?" Vale says, head jerking up making Dani whine at the loss,"you have a surprise for me?"

"Yeah, but..." 

"I want my surprise." Vale says, excitement sounding in his voice.

"I thought you wanted some love?"Dani says, squirming underneath the Italian looking for some friction.

"Changed my mind."

"You can't do this."

"Can't do what?" Vale asks, titling his head to the side.

"Getting me al worked up and then just stop."

"You started."

"I did not!" Dani says incredulous.

"Yes you did, you started about my surprise." Vale reminds him.

"That was a big mistake," Dani sighs,"Vale....please...just....this is mean." 

"I'm sorry, you're right."

Before Dani get's the change to do something Vale leans in and seals their lips in a passionate kiss leaving both breathless. Rolling his hips down again, Dani arches his back seeking for friction while Vale grabs the headboard with his hands and rolls his hips down and forward.

"Fuck..."

Dani's hands find a way down, grabbing Vale's asscheeks and pulling him in with every thrust, legs apart wide and feet on the matras to rock his hips up, building the friction fast and soon both find their release, Vale pushing his head in Dani's neck, breathing hard.

"Now, about my surprise..."

"Oh my god, you're unbelievable you know that?" Dani laughs and pushes the Italian off him.

Vale chuckles and grabs some tissues to clean Dani up before they pull their boxer on and walk downstairs, opening up the laptop and when it shows Dani's background, Vale whistles.

"Nice boat." he says.

"Surprise." Dani says.

Vale's head jerks towards the Spaniard, eyes wide.

"What?"

"That's my surprise."

"You...." Vale looks at the screen again,"you bought me a boat?"

"I did,"Dani says and opens a drawer to fish a life buoy out, revealing a short chain and a key,"it's yours."

Vale's hand reaches out to it but it suddenly stops midway.

"I can't accept this." 

"Why not?"

"Because it's too much, it's a boat."

"I know, and it's not too much and you surprised me with a trip to the Maledives, that must have cost a lot too."

"I don't want you giving me things because you think you owe me..."

"I'm not, I saw how much in your element you were on the Escape and how much you enjoyed diving and you told me how high a boat has always been on your list, so I decided to buy one for you," he says and pushes the keys into his hand,"take it before I change my mind."

"Thank you, where is it?"

"Docked at lake Geneva,"Dani whispers,"I'm sorry we can't go see it."

"That's ok, it's not going anywhere, as soon as we can, I'll take you out on the lake."

"It's beautifull, especially just after sundown, you'll love it, I spent many holliday's on it,"Dani says and clicks his way through some folders,"you want to see some pictures of the inside?"

"Yes!"

Dani let's him see some pictures of the inside and at one picture he can clearly see scuba diving outfits for them and he smiles.

"I want you to teach me how to dive deeper." Dani says.

"Sure, would love to."

When he comes to one picture in particulair, taken from the front side, he leans back, watching Vale's expression. 

"What do you think?"

"Of the name? I love it." Vale says.

"It's photoshopped, it's not on it permenant yet because I was worried it would be to much or you wouldn't like it...." Dani says softly.

"No, it's perfect,"Vale reaches out his hand to the screen, softly tracing the letters that form the word 'Marco' and he smiles,"can't believe it's already six years ago." Vale whispers.

"Was the first time I ever saw you cry."

"I tried not to, I tried to be strong for Paolo and Kate but I couldn't..."

"It's ok, I know how close you were, he didn't only see you as a mentor but also as a friend."

"He really was one of my best friends, always able to make me smile with his goofy antics no matter how bad my race was, can't believe that from all the riders I had to be the one to...."

"Fate can be cruel, I know."

Dani reaches out to take his hand and squeezes it softly.

"You can decide on the lettertype and how big it should be." Dani says.

When it stays quite besides him he looks and sees a tear rolling down Vale's cheek and he reaches out his hand to wipe it away making Vale look at him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Hey it's ok,"Dani says and get's up to straddle the Italian, arms around his neck and hugging him close,"don't ever apoligize for mourning the ones you love."

Vale wraps his arms around Dani's waist, pulling him closer and he buries his face in Dani's neck, breathing out slowly while his hands slowly move over his back.

"He felt horrible when he took you out in Le Mans, making you break your collorbone and missing those races, he really did. I fell out to him because of it, even yelled at him, accused him of probably costing you the tittle, I'd never yelled at him before and he was shocked I did. I immediatly apoligized but he just smiled and said, I knew it, you have feelings for him,"Vale says and smiles against Dani's skin,"he knew, he'd had his suspicions but that falling out, that fierce reaction from me for taking you out and hurting you that confirmed it."

"What did you say?"

"That he was right."

"You didn't deny it?"

"No, he knows me so well, he could tell if I would lie to him."

Dani slowly leans back and looks at his lover.

"What did he say?"

"That I should go to you, tell you."

"You should have listened to him." Dani says.

"I know, I should have."

"There aren't many things I regret but I do regret I refused his hand in Mugello."

"You remember that amazing win of you in Misano last year?"

"Of course I do."

"It's his home circuit, it carries his name, I read somewhere that Marco was looking down at you, helping you and letting you know it's ok, that things between you are ok."

"I like that thought."

"Me too, and if he would still be with us he would be happy for me, for us."

"I know he would."

"Can't believe you really bought me a boat." Vale smiles.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

After Marc and Luca showered and are dressed they walk into the house, to start breakfast, Marc asking Luca where the pans are and after Luca showed him, the Italian take some eggs and bacon out, followed by some bread. While Marc is baking the eggs, Luca sits down at the table to smear the bread there falls a silence in the kitchen but it's not an uncomftable one and after some time Marc chuckles.

"What?" Luca asks.

"Nothing just, me cooking eggs and you smearing bread, it's very domestic."

"It is,"Luca says and abandons the bread to wrap his arms around Marc from behind, chin on the Spaniards shoulder,"it's nice."

"It is."

Marc turns his head to look at Luca and both lean in for a kiss, a kiss that quickly turns deeper and when Luca slips his hands beneath Marc's shirt the Spaniard moans into his mouth, hand coming up and slipping in Luca's hair, pulling him in closer, Luca's fingers still carressing his skin. Pulling back and taking a deep breath, Marc looks at his lover.

"You better get back to the bread or things will get out of hand."

Luca chuckles and kisses Marc's cheek before he walks back to continue smearing bread.


	47. chapter 46

After breakfast and when both are cleaning up they hear cars pulling up on the driveway and they look outside.

"There they are." Luca says, sounding nervous.

"Hey, come here,"Marc says and pulls the Italian in his arms,"those guys are your friends and friends don't judge you, ok?"

"Ok."

"Go and meet them, I'll finish up here."

Luca nods and kisses Marc before he walks outside and Marc looks out the window, seeing the guys get out of the car and walking up to Luca, all giving him a smile and a hug and Marc sees his lover relax. It doesn't take long before the guys walk into the kitchen, Marc facing them with back straight and nodding to them, leaving it up to them how to react to him.

"Cool that you're here," Lorenzo says and walks up to him,"can't wait to race you and learn from you."

"I'm happy to answer your questions if you have them and learn you things but I'm not learning you all my moves tho."

"That privilege is for Luca, isn't it?" Nicolò says, teasing.

The Sky racing rider pokes Luca in the side making him step away while the others make catcalls, Marc looks at his lover, seeing a slight blush on his cheeks and an uncomftable look in his eyes.

"Aw, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Ok that's enough, leave him alone." Marc says and playfully gives Nicolò a shove.

Marc walks up to Luca and slips his arm around his waist to pull him against his side and pressing a kiss against Luca's temple before he looks at the academy riders, suddenly quite and all eyes on them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" Marc asks, eyes resting on Nicolò, the rest of the guys laughing now and he feels Luca relaxing next to him.

"I'm fine," he says,"we all are, we think it's cool you and Luca are together, it's just ashame Vale and Dani aren't here, he sort of told us why, but he wouldn't tell us where they would go." 

Nicolò looks at the other riders and Marc can see the worry between them.

"All I can tell you is that they are somewhere safe."

"So you know where they are?" Andrea asks.

"I do, but the less you know the better."

"At least they are safe, that's what's important."

All agree on that and about an hour later they find themselfs on the track racing and having fun. 

When they are taking a break, the riders gather around Marc who gives them some tips while Luca walks inside the house to pee and after he walks back into the kitchen, Lorenzo is sitting on the countertop startling Luca.

"I thought we were friends." Lorenzo says, voice soft.

"We are friends."Luca says, frowning.

The Italian walks up to Lorenzo and leans against the countertop next to him.

"Then why didn't you tell me? Friends tell each other everything, you could have told me."

"I know I just...."

"You just what?" Lorenzo asks and the tone is surprisingly harsh and Luca steps back,"sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh, I'm just kinda mad at myself because according to the media and those pictures it has been going on for awhile, I should have noticed something."

"No one noticed,"Luca says, laying a hand on his teammates arm,"and I just....I don't know, it's Marc Marquez."

"I don't care who it is, Luca, I just want you to be happy, we all do."

"I know, and I'm very happy."

"Good."

"Can I ask you a favor?" Luca asks.

"Sure, anything."

"I'm aware that during raceweekend the media will probably be after me, trying to you know...."

"Harres you?"

"Yeah, and lure comments out of me, I've seen how they can be on thet pressconference when they shouted at Marc and when they started at me I just....I froze, I couldn't do anything, they freaked me out. Alex and Julia pulled me out, I know that Marc, Alex or Julia can't stay with me during some moments so I thought that....well..."

"You want me as your bodyguard?" Lorenzo asks, already buffing up his muscles.

"Could you?"

"Of course, I'll protect you from the bad media."

"Thanks."

"Can I ask you something now?

"Sure."

"That night when uh...you know, you were taken away with an ambulance, Marc was gone the next morning. Valentino said he had an emergency in the family." Lorenzo says and looks at Luca, eyebrows raised.

"No, no emergency."

"You were with him weren't you?"

"Yes I was."

"Sex game gone wrong?" Lorenzo says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestivly.

"What? No!" Luca quickly says, eyes shocked and cheeks heating up making Lorenzo double with laughter,"no, it wasn't that."

"What was it then?"

"Well, Vale sort walked in on us, after...."

"And Marc survived?"

"Yeah, he did almost choke him tho, I fell because Vale pushed me and I fell backwards with my head on the tiles and then I blacked out and came to in the hospital."

"You scared us." Lorenzo says.

"I know, couldn't ride a bike for three days, it was awful."

"Can imagine, if we hadn't have the ranch to ride between races I would go insane."

"Well, let's get back out then!"

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The morning jogs become a daily morning routine, just like the sex and shower after, the rest of the day is spent fairly quite, just lazing about and watching meaningless shows. On one evening they are sagged in the couch watching a movie when Vale get's a text message and when he looks at it he smiles.

"What?" Dani asks.

"Surprise." Vale says.

Before Dani can respond the Italian get's up and jogs to the hallway, Dani watching in curiosity and when he suddenly hears familiar voices, he stand's up, smile appearing on his face when he sees who walk into the room.

"Mama, papa." he says.

Basilia smiles and walks towards him to give her son a hug.

"Hello, hijo." she says.

After she let him go his father gives him a hug too.

"What are you doing here?"

"We got a call from Valentino, he explained the situation to us and that you could use some distaction and seeing we haven't seen you for so long we immediatly accepted."

Dani looks at the hallway, getting another surprise when he sees Eric walking in before Vale.

"Eric."

"Hey."

Eric seems a bit hesitant, as a frequent visitor to Dani's races in the past, he also knows Vale very well and his past and he doesn't seem to happy. Yet he walks up to his older brother and hugs him close, when he let's go he looks at Dani.

"Are you happy?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm very happy, Eric." Dani smiles and Eric can see he means it.

"Ok, then." he says.

It still doesn't sound very convinced but Dani really can't be bothered with it and he walks up to Vale to hug him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I thought you could use some friendly faces and you haven't seen them for practically the whole season, did mean I had to tell them about Jamy, I hope you don't mind."

"You really need to stop lying to me, hijo." his mother says, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry mama, but you already worry so much about me I didn't wanted to make it worse."

"That's very sweet of you but like you say; I already worry anyway."

"And, it's also an opportunity for me to get to know your parents and Eric and to convince them my intentions with you are real,"Vale says and looks at Antonio and Eric,"I can understand you're worried about Dani seeing my past and it's natural but I promise you, Dani is my life, he has been for a very long time and I love him and would never do anything to hurt him."

Antonio and Eric exchange a look, the latter shrugging his shoulders before they look at Vale but when Dani laces their fingers together and the Italian looks at his lover, the love and affection Antonio and Eric see adressed to their son and brother makes them smile, reassuring them somewhat.

The rest of the evening progresses steadily and to Dani's relief, Vale fit's in really well, turns out he and Antonio share the same humor and before they realize it, it's past midnight, Vale disappearing upstairs to make the guestroom for Basilia and Antonio and smaller one for Eric while Dani starts to clean up.

"So, I hear this is Luca Marini's house?" Basilia asks.

"Yes, he's Vale's halfbrother, he's at the ranch with the other academy riders."

"And I assume Marc is there too?" 

Dani freezes, he completly forgot what happened in Brno and he turns to his mother.

"Yeah, Marc's there too, the academy riders would be coming anyway and well, going to Andorra was out of the question so, the ranch was their only option."

"Andorra will probably be swarming with media." Eric says.

"Probably."

"Must have been quite the shock for Valentino, hearing his half brother and his biggest rival are together."

"It was," Dani says and walks out of the kitchen to lean against the wall,"they had a bit of a rocky start and it wasn't always easy for Vale but he's accepted it tho, for Luca's sake, he just want's him to be happy and Marc makes him happy, he realizes that now."

"Well, I for one, think they are very sweet together." Basilia says.

"Who are?" Vale asks, walking back into the room.

"Marc and Luca." Basilia says.

"Oh, right, yeah well, I wasn't very happy with it for obvious reasons but there's nothing I can do, Luca is a grown man and he makes his own desisions, I just have to deal with that and moreover, this one here,"he says and looks at Dani,"made me see that if I would continue to fight against it with Luca I would lose him and I don't want that."

They talk some more about the pressconference and what happened and how shocked Luca was when Dani and Vale looked them up, telling them about Marc and Luca entering the breakfast room of the hotel and how all eyes were on him and how Dani stopped Vale from coming to Luca's rescue, saying they needed to get through it together.

"You raised a very smart son." Vale compliments.

"Thank you,"Antonio says and he looks at his wife,"we should get some sleep."

"Yes," she says and turns to give Dani a hug before she looks at Vale,"it was very nice meeting you, Valentino."

"It was nice meeting you too, ms. Pedrosa."

"Call me Basilia."

"Ok."

Antonio also gives him a handshake and after they walked upstairs, Dani hugs Vale close, Italian's arms circling him in return and not much later, Eric goes upstairs too.

"Thank you." Dani says when they are alone.

"You're welcome, cara." Vale says and presses a kiss on Dani's head.

"I'm really glad you get along."

"Me too."

When Dani looks up, Vale leans down to seal their lips in a kiss, slowly walking the Spaniard backwards to the stairs and eventually lifting him up, making him shriek. Laughing he winds his arms around Vale and kisses his neck while the Italian slowly walks upstairs, tripping over the last step and falling forward, ending up against the opposite wall making the air escape from Dani's lungs with the force, both try to stiffle their laughs while leaning in for another kiss when they hear someone clear their throat. Both freeze and look aside, seeing Antonio standing, probably coming from the bathroom and his eyebrows are raised. Vale immediatly let's go of Dani who very ungracefully lands on the floor.

"Sorry dad." he says softly.

"It's ok, just uh...try not to make to much noise."

"Dad!" Dani hisses, cheeks heating up.

"What? I might be raised a Christian but it's not like I don't know what you're probably going to be doing."

"My god..." Dani groans, facepalming himself while Vale bites his lip to keep a laugh inside.

"Antonio, leave the boys alone." Basilia's voice sounds.

"Goodnight."

With that he's gone and Dani sags against the wall.

"God that was embarrasing." he sighs.

"Come on." Vale laughs.

Pulling his lover into the bedroom, the kiss continues after the door is closed and locked, just in case, and slowly clothes are discarted while they make their way between the sheets, Vale taking his time to open Dani up for him, fingers sliding inside and touching his prostate making the younger moan and whimper and when the Italian finally slides inside the feeling is amazing, as always. Italian leaning down to capture Dani's lips in a kiss, silencing the moans that spill from the Spaniards lips, thrusts going harder and deeper everytime touching that spot over again. When Vale swives his hips a Dani's beath falters, breaking the kiss and feeling that tingling sensation in his stomach, arching his back and closing his eyes, Vale leaning forward to kiss his neck, lowering to his shoulder and when the Italian bites, Dani comes with a shudder, quickly followed by Vale. 

 

Eventually, Basilia, Antonio and Eric stay untill Dani and Vale have to leave for Austria and Dani's promise to his mother to come visit them in Sabadell for some days before they have to fly to England.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Unlike their normal routine, the academy rider's decide to fly to Austria together with Marc and Luca, mostly to try and keep the media away from them and form a sort of buffer for them. They decided to use Vale's jet again just because they can and because it's really a lot less stressful, only time they had to use the academy rider's help was during the walk from the carpark to the tarmac.

However, the game changes completly when they touch down on the airport in Austria and while walking over the airport towards the exit, more and more fans and media show up. It starts out relatively calm but the more media shows up, the more they start to yell questions, first Marc's and later also Luca's name is being called. In the meantime the academy rider's stay walking around them, making sure they can't get to Marc and Luca while Balda keeps walking to Luca's right, Marc on the left side and Luca seems to be keeping pretty calm under everything untill there is an uproar, a banner catches Luca's eyes and he reads it, eyes getting wide with the rude words that are on it, obviously directed at him and Marc and when the people from that banner notice Luca is watching them they start chanting the phrase. Unconciously his steps become slower and it catches Marc's attention, eyes following Luca's and he sighs, looking at Luca and laying an arm around his waist.

"Hey, look at me," he says and waits untill Luca looks at him,"it's ok, they're just some idiots, don't pay attention to them."

Luca nods and starts walking again, Marc's hand on the lower of his back calming him somewhat and they hurry out and into the cars the teams arranged for them to speed of towards the circuit. Luca is in a car with Balda, who is sitting in the front and with Marc who sits with him in the back. Spaniard cupping Luca's cheek and turning it towards him, heart breaking when he sees fear there.

"Come here."

Luca lets himself be embraced by Marc, heaving a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, babe, we'll just have to get through this, there's not much we can do except sit this one out."

"I know."

Luca nestles against Marc's side, closing his eyes and Marc leans back against the seat pulling the younger closer, weaving his fingers through the youngers hair and Luca sighs content. Marc looks at Balda, the academy rider looks worried at his teammate and when he looks at Marc he smiles faintly before he looks ahead again.

 

When they arrive at the hotel, Marc is thankfull for all the money and work that was put in it by Dietrich Mateschitz when he bought it and rebuild it, including a luxurious hotel for the riders and their teams and everything they might need meaning the contact with the media will be limited to the pressconferences and the interviews that are already arranged by the team and since the team arranged it that Alex will take Marc's place, it gives them some shelter from them.

It's still fairly quite when they get out of the cab, the other rider's coming towards Luca and Marc's car to make sure Luca is ok and when they are satisfied, they say goodbye and leave Marc and Luca alone to grab their bags and collect their key, being pleasently surprised when both receive a card for the same room on the same floor, suspecting Shuhei has something to do with that.

"I feel guilty towards Balda." Luca says while he inspects the card in the elevator.

"Why?"

"Because we always used to share a room."Luca shrugs.

"Well, he'll have one all to his own now, I think he'll be fine and I also think it's very nice of our bosses to let us stay in the same room."

"It is."

Luca smiles and walks up close to Marc, arms sliding around his neck and lips seeking out the Spaniards, kissing softly while Marc's arms circle his waist and he pulls the Italian closer. When someone clears their throat both let go and step back, looking aside and seeing a smirking Alex standing.

"Sorry." 

"It's ok,"Alex says,"I'm just going downstairs for dinner."

"Oh that sounds great, I'm really hungry." Luca suddenly says.

"Why don't we bring our bags to our room and join Alex after?"

"I can wait." Alex says.

Marc and Luca hurry to their room and drop their bags there before they join Alex to the diningroom downstairs and halfway, Marc spots Tito.

"I'll be right back."

Before Alex or Luca can say something Marc is gone and the two exchange a look before they walk into the diningroom, getting a table and grabbing a plate to get some food.

 

"Hey." Marc says to Tito.

"Hey, come walk with me."

Marc and Tito walk around the hotel, chatting away, not drawning attention from anyone, being it no secret Tito and Marc are childhood friends and when there is no one around, Tito holds up a oblong black box and Marc smiles.

"Can I see it?" he asks.

"Of course, here, this one's for you."

Tito gives Marc his own box and he put's it away but the one for Luca he opens and he looks at it briefly.

"It's beautiful, tell your dad and brother I'm forever gratefull for them for doing this on such short notice."

"It was their pleasure, Marc."

"What do I owe them?"

"Nothing."

"What? No, Tito, come on, I want to pay for it."

"Consider it our wedding gift." Tito smiles.

"You really are the best."

Marc closes the box and puts it away too before he hugs Tito close, other's arms hugging him back.

"Have you eaten yet?" Marc asks.

"No, not yet."

"Alex Luca and I were just about to, come join us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and that way, you can get to know Luca too, it's important that you do because both of you are important to me, but not a word about you knowing I asked him, even Alex doesn't know yet."

"My lips are sealed."

 

Tito and Marc join Alex and Luca and Marc maneuvers Tito so that he sit's next to Luca so the two can get to know each other, knowing Tito is always able to make him and Alex feel at ease and he hopes he can do the same with Luca. 

Not much later a couple of academy riders join them, pushing some tables together to fit every on and when Dani and Vale walk inside, flanked by Andrea, Maverick and Cal, Marc follows them with his eyes untill they have taken a seat and he looks in Luca's direction, seeing to his joy Luca is laughing and talking to Balda and Nicolò and quitly he slips away

"Hey guys." Marc says.

"Hey, Marc." they greet him.

"Hey, how's Luca doing?" Vale asks.

"He's ok, we had a little incident at the airport here...."

"Incident? What kind of incident? Is he ok?"

Vale sounds worried and he stretches his neck to look at his brother, relieved to find him laughing and talking with the other academy rider's.

"Like I said, he's fine,"Marc says and turns towards the Italian,"I was wondering if you had arranged something for Luca's birthday tomorrow."

"Of course I did, you didn't?" he asks, sounding challanging.

"Vale." Dani says, warningly and the Italian looks at his lover.

"Sorry, I'm sorry Marc but yes I booked a room, the food, the drinks, the people that will be there, just make sure Luca is there at seven tomorrow evening."

"I will, thank you."

Marc says goodbye and get's up to walk back to the table.

 

"You seem very calm about the fact that your biggest rival and your younger brother are a couple."Cal says.

"Yeah, I've known for awhile now so I had some time to get used to it and even though it wasn't always easy, and I tried to talk him out of it Luca is very sure of him."

"So you accept him?" Maverick asks.

"I have too, I don't want to lose Luca, I just want him to be happy and it's clear to me, Marc makes him happy."

Vale looks back at the table with his academy rider's, seeing Marc sitting next to Luca, arm of the Spaniard laying over the back of Luca's chair and fingers laced while Luca animatedly talks with Balda and Marc is talking with Tito and Alex, glad Luca feels so at ease, every rider around apparently accepting them as a couple when Dani's phone beeps indicating a message and he looks at it.

"Unknown number." Dani says and looks up at Vale.

"What?" Vale says.

He picks up the phone and sees a strange number standing on the screen. Vale opens the message and his eyes get wide when he reads it.

"What the fuck..."

The Italian drops the phone on the table and jumps up, almost jogging towards the large hallway, Dani getting up too and causing a chain reaction under the other riders.

"You stay here." Cal says to Dani before he jogs after Vale and disappears into the hall.

"What does it say?" Maverick asks.

_"Luca seems to be enjoing himself after that incident at the airport."_

Dani drops the phone and looks at Maverick.

"So now he's watching Marc and Luca too?"

"I guess." 

Dani let's himself fall back in his chair while Andrea leans towards him.

"Should we tell them?"

"No, they have enough on their mind already with everything that's been going on after their coming out especially Luca, just...we just need to keep an eye on Marc and I don't know, maybe we can let Lorenzo know so he can look after Luca in Moto2."

"Sounds good." Maverick agrees.


	48. chapter 47

"Vale,"Andrea hisses, running after the Italian rider,"Vale calm down."

"I can't calm down!"

"Lower your voice." he warns.

Vale looks around, seeing he's catching attention from others around him while he steps closer to Andrea.

"He's watching Luca."

"What?"

"The messsage, it mentioned the incident Luca had at the airport, he's watching my younger brother, Andrea ."

"You think he will go after Luca?"

"I don't know, he probably knows we're not going to let Dani alone anymore and he knows Marc is his best friend and now he also knows Marc is with Luca, I mean, if he would grab Luca he would hurt Dani too."

"Hey, he is not going to grab Luca." Andrea says resolute.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, we'll let them know ok?"

"Can we?" Vale asks.

"What?"

The Italian walks towards the glass, looking through, eyes searching and finding Luca, smiling and laughing, leaning into Marc with a expression in his eyes Vale has never seen there, one of utter happiness while Marc's hand slowly moves up and down his back it even lures a smile from the Italian when he realizes how normal it looks to see Marc's hand there.

"Just look at him, he's so happy, Andrea, turning 20 tomorrow, together with the love of his life, knowing that the people that matter to him don't care about that, scoring good results the whole year, he just won his first Moto2 race,"Vale says and then turns a little to look at his own lover,"looking over his shoulder, it exhausts him, it changed Dani, he's scared, he's worried, there is this cloud hanging over him and he might try to put on a happy face for you guys but when it's just us, I can see it, he tried to hide it of course but I know him too well, I can't.....I don't want Luca to become like that too."

"I'm sorry about what this does to Dani, I hate it just as much as you do, we all hate it, Dani is such a nice guy, if there is anyone here that deserves a happy carefree life it's him."

Suddenly Vale has to laugh and Andrea raises his eyebrows, not really knowing why he would laugh at a time like this.

"I'm sorry, it's just....you should have seen Dani's face when he realized so many of you were willing to help him, he was utterly surprised."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he had no idea he was so loved in the paddock."

"Well, I've never had much dealings with him outside the track just like anyone I'm guessing but he is one of the most honest and fair riders around, anyone would agree on that."

"He's thankfull you're all doing this for him and so am I."

"We care about him, Vale, we'll protect him and defend him, Jamy will not get to Dani, I promise, just like he wont get to Luca either."

"I know, come on, let's get back."

 

The next day, Marc and Alex are wisked away by their teams to some city nearby for sponsor obligations and the same goes for Dani and Vale. The latter having informed the academy riders about the message from Jamy and they all gave their promises to keep an eye on Luca, Dani however decided not to inform Marc since he doesn't want to make him worry even more and next to that, if he want to have a shot at the tittle he needs his focus on the races too.

Balda does all he can to stay with Luca as much as possible and during the track walk both riders stray a bit from the team, when suddenly the fence rattles both are startled and look up, seeing some guys walking with them.

"You're Luca Marini aren't you? Isn't it your birthday today? I'm sure that Marquez will give you a present you'll never forget."he says.

The way he says it and looks at Luca makes the Italian move away from the fence.

"Aw, don't go away, I won't bite, unless you like that, just like having a dick up your ass." the second guy says, smirking.

Luca blushes and looks away, moving further from the fence.

"Am I making you shy? Why don't you come over here and I'll give you something to get shy about."

"Shut the fuck up!" Balda suddenly yells and pulls Luca behind him who is quickly guided away by his team.

"Oh you have yourself a bodyguard!" the guys laugh.

Balda flicks them the finger before he turns and walks towards Luca, the younger looking at the tarmac, biting his lip. 

"Don't listen to them, their just some idiots."

"I want to go back to the hotel." 

"We're not even halfway yet."

"I don't care, I want to go back, you can stay if you want."

"Luca..."

Before Balda can finish Luca already hurries back to the hotel and while this is the only time he can do the track walk he excuses himself with his team, knowing Jamy can be watching he really doesn't want to leave Luca on his own and he runs after him.

Luca rushes into the hotel, closely followed by Balda, stepping into the elevator and turning around, stopping his teammate.

"I want to be alone." Luca says and pushes the right button.

"Luca.."

"I want to be alone, Balda, please."

Balda steps back and watches how the elivator doors close leaving him standing there alone.

"Everything ok?"

Balda jumps, spinning around and seeing Emilio standing.

"Oh hey, I didn't see you."

"Thought as much,"he chuckles,"was that Luca?"

"Yeah, when is Marc coming back?"

"Not in a couple of hours."

"Shit."

"Anything I can do?"

"Something happened during the track walk."

"What?"

Balda tells him about the guys and what they said, more or less and Emilio's face falls. 

"I would go after him but seeing I'm Moto2 it would be weird if would be seen on the Honda floor of the MotoGP team."

"You want me to go see if he's ok?"

"Could you?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Emilio takes the stairs to Marc's room and knocks on the door, not surprised when he get's no answer and he knocks again.

"Luca, I know you're in there, Balda told me what happened, I just want to make sure you're ok and if there is anythhing I can do?"

"Can you bring Marc here?" is the soft reply.

"No, sorry, but I can offer to stay with you untill he's back, if you want too."

Luca turns his head to look at the door, he likes Emilio, being practically the only one apart from Dani and Alex that didn't make a fuss about him and Marc being together.

"Luca?"

Slowly, the door opens and Luca appears, looking at him.

"Can you tell me some more about when Marc was growing up? Like the story's you told me in Cervera?"

"You liked them?"

"Yeah, they were funny and I can use a laugh."

"I have loads of story's."

"Come in then."

Luca opens the door futher and Emilio walks inside sitting down on the couch and Luca sits down on the other side of the couch, legs pulled up to his chest and arms around them, placing his head on his knees.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Dani and Vale's day in town turns out to be a true challange, although the most questions are about the upcoming race and how he thinks he will do, some try to sneak in questions about Marc and Luca and Vale's thoughts on it, the first dozen of them he politly reclined to answer but his patience only goes so far and after he snapped at one of the journalists, Lin takes the stage and Dani turns to the Italian, hand finding his under the table and lacing their fingers, Vale switching off their microphones.

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't have..."

"It's ok, just relax."

"I will, once we're back in the hotel and our room and we're in the bath together," Vale says and looks at Dani meaningfull, Spaniard blushing and Vale leans in,"I'm going to take my time with you....."

"Stop...." Dani whispers and looks at the crowd in front of them.

"Why? Am I getting you all turned on?"

Slowly Vale's hand moves from his leg to his lover's, squeezing his thigh and Dani's breath hitches, blush getting deeper.

"You're so beautifull when you blush, cara." Vale purrs.

"I hate you." Dani whispers but the smile around his lips betrays him.

"No, you love me, and when we are in that bath I'm going to show you just how much I love you."

"I am going to hold you to that."

"Hm, please do."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Just like most riders, Marc doesn't really care about doing pr stuff for the team but he does count himself lucky the first four years, he had Dani by his side making it more bearable and now with Alex it's like a fun outing, just like when their mom and dad took them out for a day. 

When Marc at the end of the afternoon opens the door to his hotelroom he is surprised at what he finds, Emilio at one end of the couch and Luca on the other, young Italian almost doubling with laughter.

"Hey guys, am I interrupting?" Marc asks, amused.

"Marc!"Luca says,"Emilio is just telling me some more story's about you and Alex when you were little, you were real rascals weren't you? Getting into trouble all the time."

"Weren't we all as teenagers?"Marc says and looks at Emilio who shrugs,"you need to go before you cause more damage and you, smart ass, need to get ready for your party."

"Oh god,"Emilio says and looks at Luca shocked,"I forgot it's your birthday today, I'm so sorry, congrats!"

"Thank you, you'll be at the party tonight right?"

"You want me to come?" Emilio asks, surprised.

"Yeah I do, you're one of the few that didn't make a big thing of me and Marc being together, so yeah, I want you to come."

"Then I'll see you both tonight."

With that Emilio leaves them alone and as soon as the door is closed Luca sit's on his knees, grabbing Marc and pulling him in a kiss that is immediatly intens.

"I've missed you." the Italian murmers against his lips.

"I've missed you too."

Luca's hands slip under Marc's shirt while the kiss continues, any other time Marc would gladly follow his lead but this time it feels different, it feels rushed and when Luca climbs over the couch the kiss turns rougher and his fingers fumble with his belt but Marc pushes him away.

"What's going on?" the Spaniard asks.

"Nothing, I'm just showing you how much I missed you, mi amor, and you could use a shower and I also still need one so less talking and more stripping, please."

Luca rips open Marc's shirt and pulls him into another demanding kiss making Marc grab his wrists and push him away.

"Luca what's wrong."

Luca looks away and bites his lip but Marc cups his cheek and makes him look at him.

"Babe, did something happen?"

"I was on my track walk, with Balda and our teams when....some guys rattled the fence from the other side."

"You mean fans?"

"I don't know I didn't pay attention to what they were wearing because of what they said."

"What did they say?"

"Not very nice things,"Luca sighs,"one said that he never liked you but you have good taste, that he would want to have a go at me too any day of the week and he said something about how tight I probably am, that sort of things."

Marc takes a deep breath, thinking of some jerks talking like that to Luca makes his blood boil and he wraps him up in a hug.

"I'm so sorry babe." he says.

Luca circles Marc's waist with his arms, pressing his face in the crook of his neck and closing his eyes.

"It was awful, Marc, I'm not a prude but just the way they said it and the way they looked at me made me feel like a piece of meat." he sobs into Marc's shoulder.

Marc hugs the younger a bit closer and rubs his back soothingly, pressing his lips against his skin.

"Balda then pulled me behind him and he scolded them before giving them the finger." Luca says and Marc can feel the younger chuckle against his skin.

"Well, good for him, I guess that's why Emilio was here then?"

"Yeah, he heard what happened and came to see if there was anything he could do and of course I asked him if he could bring you here but he couldn't so I asked him to tell me some more story's about you when you were little, to cheer me up."

"And seeing your state when I came in he succeeded in that."

"He did, you shouldn't say it when you see him but he's really funny."

"I know, he has lot's of hidden talents."

Luca has calmed down a bit now, cheek resting against his shoulder and eyes dry again and Marc places a finger under his chin to tilt his face up and kiss him.

"Promise me that whenever this happens, you tell me."

"Marc, I..."

"Promise me, we need to keep talking if we want to get through this."

"Ok."

"Ok, now, how about that shower?"

 

When Dani and Vale walk through the door, Dani quickly finds himself wrapped up in a hug and kissed intens, sighing longely Dani melts into the Italian, letting himself be pushed into the bathroom. Letting go to open the tap and discard their clothing they are quickly locked together again in a passionate kiss while stumbling into the stall. 

"We really don't have time for this." Vale breaths between kisses.

"I know." Dani answers and kisses his way down Vale's body.

"I want to be....hmm...at the party early....before.... _fuck..Dani."_

Dani wraps his lips around Vale's shaft, sucking hard and fingers playing with his balls, eyes moving up over a long slender beautiful body, hands of the Italian slipping in his hair. Dani closes his eyes and focusses on Vale again, sucking hard and hollowing his cheeks, tongue dragging over the underside before dipping under the foreskin and when his finger carresses his perenium the Italian comes down his throat, breathing hard and leaning against the tiled wall. Dani kisses his way back up and presses his body against him, arms circling the smaller rider and pulling him in closer, both exchange a short kiss.

"Come on, we need to finish our shower." Dani says.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine and besides, that bath you promised me we don't have time for anyway."

"Hm...I'll make it up to you."

"Oh you will." Dani smirks.

 

In the meantime some floors down Marc and Luca are just about ready, Marc is already in the livingroom, dressed in a nice black slack with dark blue shirt and getting the last things ready, when he hears movement behind him he looks up and sees Luca walking up to him, dressed in a black slack too but with a purple shirt and he just takes Marc's breath away.

"Wow, you look beautifull babe."

"Thank you, you too, mi amor."

Luca walks into Marc's arms that close around him and their lips find each other in a deep kiss.

"I don't want to go," Luca says suddenly, kisses moving to his cheek and neck,"I'd rather stay here with just you."

"It's for your birthday."

"That's right, for my birthday, today is my day and I should be able to celibrate with who I want and I want to celibrate with just you."

"And we will, later, come on, Vale did his best."

"I know." Luca sighs.

One last kiss before both walk out and downstairs and when they arrive at the room, almost everyone is already there, the place is beautifully decorated with the number 20 everywhere and there are flag lines with the number twenty on it, balloons, streamers, wall decorations of bikes and at the walls are tables with food and drinks.

"Luca!"

Marc and Luca turns around and see Vale and Dani walking up to them, Italian wrapping his younger brother up in a tight hug.

"Congrats, bro."

"Thank you, and thank you for this, it's amazing."

"You like it?"

"I love it."

Vale smiles and turns to Marc.

"You congrats too, Marc, on not dating a teenager anymore."

"Vale!" Dani scolds, giving him a shove.

"What? I'm kidding!" Vale says and turns to Marc,"I'm kidding, really."

"Yeah, it's ok."

"Come on, there's a huge cake with your name on it."

Vale takes Luca's hand, pulling his slightly away from Marc and towards the table in the middel of the room where, indeed, stands a huge cake with his name on the side and a model of his bike on the top.

"Will you do the honor, birthday boy?" Vale asks, holding out a knife.

Luca takes the knife and cut's out a piece he gives to Marc but the Spaniard holds up his hands.

"No, it's your birthday, you have to take the first piece or it will be bad luck."

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" Luca smiles.

Luca picks the piece up with his hands and takes a bite, then turning it to Marc, daring look in his eyes. Marc hesitates, knowing there are people around them that are watching them but he also knows they need to get used to see them as a couple so he steps forward and takes a bit, locking in on blue that turn a shade darker. Luca taking the last bit, licking his fingers clean making Marc bite his lip.

"Ok, let's go and mingle." Vale interrupts and takes Luca's hand to whisk him away.

Marc and Dani also start to walk around and Marc takes in the scenery.

"Vale really outdone himself didn't he?"

"It's a huge thing, turning twenty, he just want's Luca to have a great evening."

During the party Marc also get's to know the team Luca works with, his crew chief and some mechanics and Emilio also makes an appearence which Marc is happy about. They chat awhile untill someone clears his throat behind him and Marc turns around.

"Santi."

"Hi." he says, feeling a bit out of place.

"You're here."

"I'm here, and I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About everything I said about you and Luca, I just....I guess I was just scared that if you and Luca would end up breaking up it would bring all the hostilaty back from 2015 and I know how stupid that sounds and when I look around it's obvious most accept you so I think I should do that too."

"Thank you and Luca and I won't break up, we're really happy together."

"I know, it's obvious when you're together."

 

It's late in the evening when Marc seeks Luca out and he laces their fingers together, Luca turning to Marc and hugging him close, kissing his lips and it makes the Spaniard blush, still getting used to the idea that people know about him and Luca.

"Hey, mi amor, you having fun?"

"Sure, I just wanted to know if you're up for a walk?"

"With you? Always, lead the way."

"Ok."

Marc let's Luca say goodbye to Vale and some other guests before he leads the younger through the hotellobby and outside, walking through the undergroundtunnel that is decorated with how the circuit was changed and the pictures of the winners and that leads the riders and teammembers into the paddock, avoiding the many fans to bring them to the circuit quickly.

"So, the big twenty, how does it feel to not be a teenager anymore?" Marc says.

"Haha, very funny, you know what the best thing is?"

"What?"

"I'm a year closer to you."

Marc laces their fingers together and they walk onto the paddock, it's so empty and quiet it's almost scary and Luca can't help but keep looking over his shoulder and when he starts walking closer to Marc the older chuckles.

"You're not scared are you?"

"What? No!" Luca says but when he hears some noise on his right he let's out a very unmanly squeel.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Marc smiles and lays his arm around the Italian to pull him closer, they hop over the fence and Marc laces their fingers again to take him to the other side and suddenly Luca sees the huge iron bull standing that has spotlights on it. Luca slips his hand out of Marc's and walks towards it untill he stands right beneath it, he turns around and looks at Marc.

"Amazing, I've never seen it from this close."

"I did. Had to do a shoot here once for Red Bull, with Dani and some girls."

"Oh lucky girls." Luca smiles.

"If they only knew."

"I'm sure they know now, just like everyone else." Marc says.

Marc slides his arms around his waist and pulls him close to kiss him, Italian's arms winding around his neck. When they break the kiss, Marc leans his forehead against Luca's and he closes his eyes.

"Do you remember what I asked you after you Dani and Vale showed up on my doorstep?"

"Of course I do, you asked me the most amazing question I had ever heard."

"And you gave me the most amazing answer,"Marc leans back and smiles,"making you my fiance, but there is still something missing."

"What?"

Marc reaches his hand in his pocket and when he takes it out he holds a black box between his fingers.

"Oh my god, Marc,"Luca exclaims, eyes lighting up and reaching for it,"can I?"

"Of course, open it."

Luca opens the box but it's not a ring, what he expected, but a oblong shaped piece of jewelry on a chain with an inscription but Luca doesn't recognizes the language and he looks at Marc.

"It says ;yours forever, I did it in Latin because when I had it made no one knew about us. On the back is the date I asked you to marry me, 20-6-2017. I have the same one."

Marc reaches under his shirt and shows him the same metal pendant with the same inscription and when he turns to show the back he sees the same date.

"I put a stripe behind it and left some room so we can put the date of our marriage on it too." Marc says.

"God, the date of our marriage," Luca says and smiles brightly,"that sounds so awesome."

"You like it?"

"I love it, thank you."


	49. chapter 48

Marc takes the necklace and lays it around Luca's neck, pressing a kiss on it before he kisses it's owner. After the kiss the two resume their walk over the track while Luca looks at the pendant again clearly happy with it.

"You know Tito is a close friend of mine, right?"

"Right."

"Well, his dad and brother own the largest jewelery store in Barcelona and I called him if he wanted to make something for us."

"They did good, I really love it, it's really beautiful."

"Just like you."

Luca blushes and Marc pulls the other against him, arm around his neck and when they arrive at the paddock Marc suddenly stands still.

"I want to see your bike." he says.

"What?" Luca asks surprised.

"I want to see your bike, can you get in the box?"

"Yeah, but it's not nearly as big as yours."

"Ha, I'm used to hearing that." Marc says, winking.

"Shut up or we won't even make it to the box." Luca laughs and pulls him along.

When Luca opens the door to his garage, Marc notices it is indeed much smaller, about the same size as his side and the bikes just stand a few feet away from each other. Marc's arms circling the younger from behind and moving him forward towards his bike, biting his earlobe and fingers slipping beneath his shirt making Luca moan and shiver. When Marc moves a hand further down and covers Luca's cock he turns his head.

"What are you doing?" he asks softly.

"What do you think?"

"To distracted to think."

Marc chuckles and turns Luca around kissing him deeply and cupping his ass pulling him close against him while Luca let's his hands slip in the backpockets of Marc's slack and feeling something that makes him break the kiss, pulling the object out, it being a small tube of lube.

"Oh, busted." Marc smiles.

The Spaniard leans in and kisses Luca's neck, fingers moving up and starting to open Luca's shirt to slide it open and moving down over strong muscles to slide them underneath his slacks and cupping his ass.

"The door..."Luca breaths.

"Is locked." Marc smiles.

Luca starts opening Marc's shirt too sliding it off his shoulders, eyes falling on the metal pendant and he smiles while his finger traces it. 

"Guess it's really official now." he whispers.

"It is, Tito said it was their engangement gift to us."

Luca opens his mouth to say something but Marc lays his finger against it.

"Seriously though, less talking and more kissing."

Luca smiles and wraps his arms around Marc's neck, Spaniard pushing Luca's slack and boxer down before he does the same with his, pushing the Italian back to make the younger lean against his bike, hands placed behind him on the seat and wrapping his legs around Marc's waist while the Spaniard starts working him open slowly, taking his time, reveling in the soft whimpers and moans that fall over Luca's lips. Eyes slowly taking in the shivering frame of his lover who's head lies back, eyes closed and teeth that bite his lip, and he feels amazed, like always, at the effect he has on him. 

"You ready babe?"

"Yes."

Marc slides inside in one slow roll of his hips, stopping when he fills Luca completly, foreheads resting against each other and slowly starting to move in and out, thrusting a but harder with every move inwards. Pulling Luca's leg's up a little bit more he starts hitting the youngers prostate making the younger whimper and his fingers slip in Marc's hair, pulling the Repsol rider in for a deep intens kiss, moaning into each other's mouths, thrusts going harder and faster, inching closer to release with every roll of his hips. Marc's arms circling the Kalex' rider's waist, fingers moving featherlike over his back and he smiles when Luca shivers in his arms. Feeling the younger clench around him he tugs Luca's cock and it is enough to make him come over his hand, Marc soon following. 

"Happy birthday, babe, I love you." Marc whispers.

"Thank you and I love you too."

While Luca is still catching his breath, Marc leans down and starts licking Luca's cum off his chest making the younger squirm and when he is done he leans against his younger lover for a kiss.

"We need to get back."

"I know."

Both start dressing again and when they are done, Marc takes Luca's pendant between his fingers and looks at him.

"You going to wear it like that? In the open?"

"Of course I am, and if someone asks, I'll tell them I got it from you and you will do the same."Luca says and reveals Marc pendant.

"What about the date?"

"I'll think of something."

"Luca..."

"I'm not going to hide this Marc, forget it and besides, people know about us anyway."

"Ok."

Both smile and together they walk back to the hotel where the party is almost over and Marc and Luca decide to slip upstairs, getting some sleep.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The next day Marc and Luca find their way to the Honda box for practise and just before they walk in Luca suddenly stops and because they're holding hands Marc has to stop too.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's just....it's weird being here, at your box."

Luca looks up at the letters above the door that form the word HRC and he frowns.

"Hey," Marc says and waits untill Luca looks at him,"you don't have to watch it inside, if you're not comfetable you can watch it in my trailor or the hospitality."

"No, I want to watch it from here, I just don't want to be in the way."

"You won't, you can't sit in my lap although I wouldn't object to that,"Marc smiles luring one from Luca too,"honestly I don't care where you are, just knowing you're there is enough for me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, come on."

While Marc is preparing for his first practice, helmet already on, Luca leans against the wall, arms crossed and looking from a distance. The team all welcomed him, receiving a warm smile from Emilio and even Santi seemed to have warmed up to him saying he's more then welcome to come closer but he doesn't want to intrude, just being able to be close to Marc is enough.

While Marc is out Luca watches the screen intently, Marc being one of the favorites he is followed a lot, it's also one of the first times he really has the opportunity to watch how Marc rides, taking some corners so incredible flat his heart nearly stops sometimes. He also looks around the box, a little intimidated by it's size, Marc's whole side being just as big as Luca and Balda's together and when he looks over his shoulder he sees Alex sitting, talking to his crew chief.

When suddenly two mechanics rush outside Luca's heart stops, fearing the worst but when he sees the Repsol with his beloved on it stopping before it he sighs a breath of relieve, finding Marc's eyes while he walks to his chair a wink thrown in his direction and Luca can feel his cheeks heat not able to surpress a smile.

 

Dani and Vale are very strong too, constantly swapping on the number one position but eventually, Marc is the fastest, followed by Vale and Dani on p4 with Jorge between the Yamaha rider's. Luca's eyes fall on the clock, knowing he should go to his own box and carefully he walks up to Marc, Emilio taking a step back so Luca can sit on his haunches in front of Marc, helmet already off.

"I need to go to my team."

"Ok, I'll come to your box when I can, if you want."

"Of course I want." Luca says.

"They're watching." Santi says.

Both knowing Santi means the camera's are on them and after a tiny nod both lean in to let their lips meet in a brief kiss, loud cheers erupting from the grandstands making them chuckle.

"Go, I'll see you later and you be carefull too."

"I will."

 

About an half an hour later Marc arrives in Luca's box, Spaniard leaning against the wall, politly declining the invitations to come closer, just like Luca he also doesn't want to be in the way. At one point, someone nudges Marc in the side and the mechanic points to the tv and what Marc sees makes his mouth drop open. His fans, all wearing red shirts with the number 93 on it or others with blue shirts and the number 73, have been making banners for Luca showing they support him and are behind him and Luca and he even spots a couple of rainbow flags. 

"It's good to see your and even Alex' fans are taking Luca to heart."

"It is, they are being much more mature about this then the media are."

"The media are blowing this up because of your past with Valentino."

"They are, I just hope Luca isn't to imtimidated by them sometimes."

Luca starts out somewhere at the bottum but slowly he works his way up the time sheets untill at the end he is on p5, having had a scary moment at turn 8 that made Marc stop beathing he safely walks back into the box, eyes finding Marc's and both smile. 

 

The next day, Marc is watching Luca's race from his box, sitting in his chair to be closer to the screen and cursing when someone forces him of the track but luckily he stays on the bike but falls back to nearly the back of the field. The whole race they don't show him in favor of the fight on front but Marc keeps looking at the left of the screen and sees his lover working his way of the field. When he slips into the top ten, the tv takes notice too, starting to follow him, weaving his way through the field and occasional showing the fan's with blue and red shirts on but with banner's for Luca.

With just six laps to go he's seventh but he has almost three seconds behind the one before him and Marc leans forward, arms resting on his knees almost screaming him on. With just two laps to go Luca passes him in a brilliant move and takes six and another ten points and Marc is cheering while he suddenly sees himself on the screen, making a thumbs up towards the camera before they show Luca himself. Waving and smiling to the fans while he makes his outlap, slowing down to an almost stop in front of Marc and Alex' fans to show his thanks to their fans for supporting him before he returns to the pits, Marc already standing halfway wondering what to do, he would prefer to hug Luca and kiss him senseless for his achievement but they're still keeping it down in public but when Luca walks inside and spots him, his smiles becomes huge and the Italian turns to him, arms winding around Marc's neck and Marc's hands rubbing his back before he leans back and looks at him, pushing his visor up.

"I'm so proud of you, babe, you were brilliant out there."

"Thank you, I'm so happy."

Marc fumbles with the closure and carefully pulls his helmet off, being caught of guard when Luca suddenly closes the distance and kisses him, hearing catcalls but not caring Marc gladly kisses him back, relaxing in the Italians arms, pulling back smiling.

"There is only one thing that could make me more happy."

"What is that?"

"You winning."

"I'll do my best, but I do have to go."

"I know, I'll come to your box when I can."

"Ok, so proud, babe."

They share one last kiss before Marc walks out, floating on air and get's ready for his own race.

 

Lorenzo makes a brilliant start to take the lead into turn one from the second row and soon settles into his rhythm, although he is unable to shake off Vale, who seems comfortable in second place for now.

The nine time worldchampion attempts a pass on Lorenzo into turn 1 at the end of the first lap but runs wide, although he manages to recover to hold on to second place from Aleix, who had Marc right on his tail.

Lorenzo and Vale set a fierce pace to open a slight gap to Marc, who passed Aleix soon followed by Dovi who is now in fourth and Aleix in fifth.

There is little change among the front three until Vale's race comes to an abrupt halt on the ninth lap, just as he appeared to be weighing up a move on Lorenzo, a thick white smoke plume fills the air behind his Yamaha. 

The desperate cries from the crowds makes Dani look around the track, no yellow flags or red flags but when he sees the videoscreen he unconciously gasps. The screen shows a devastating Valentino Rossi, head hanging on the tank and shaking his head while his Yamaha blows out white smoke, the Italian riding his bike into the grass while lowering his head again in defeat and Dani's heart truly bleeds for him. If Marc can hold on to second, the gap between him and Vale will get at least 20 points smaller and seperating them only by seven points.

With Rossi out of the picture, Marc is emerging on the back of Lorenzo's Ducati and he launches his first attack on lap 20, diving past on the brakes into turn 1, but running wide on the RC213V.

Marc again goes wide at the same part of the course two laps later as he tries unsuccessfully once more to snatch the lead to set up a blistering final lap.

Lorenzo covers his line into turn 1 but Marc makes a brilliant pass a few corners later and immediately opens a few tenths.

However, Lorenzo is far from done and the pair went bar-to-bar in their bid for glory, with Marc leading into the final turn.

The Honda rider seems to have done enough, but Lorenzo gains an amazing drive onto the main straight and blows past the Honda to win by only a couple of tenths.

Iannone fights back after messing up his start to take third from the late-charging Dani as he finishes almost five seconds behind Lorenzo.

Dovizioso and Vinales are fifth and sixth respectively, while Alex scores seventh. 

 

Luca smiles and follows Santi and Emilio to farc ferme although a bit apprehensive and he stays a bit back but suddely Santi, of all people, grabs his wrist and pulls him forward to stand next to him. Luca looks at him surprised and Marc's crew chief shrugs.

"Marc will want to see you,"he says,"and I'm sorry for acting like a dick."

"You didn't..."

"Yes I did, Luca."

"It's ok."

At that moment Iannone rides into parc fermer but just behind him is the Repsol with number 93 and Luca smiles, he knows Marc is probably disappointent that he lost the victory in the last meters but the fact that Vale didn't finish means the gap between the two is now only seven points. After he get's off the bike he pulls off his helmet and Luca is glad to see a smile there, walking up to him and wrapping an arm around the Italian he presses his lips against his skin before turning to Santi and his crew and without thinking about it Luca takes his helmet to hold it.

"Fucking lost it in the last meters." Marc mutters.

"Shit happens, Marc, but at least Valentino didn't finish."

"Yeah what happened?"

"Blew his engine."

"Did he?"

"Yeah, means there are only seven points seperating you."

"That makes me feel better,"Marc says and looks at Luca,"sorry I didn't win."

Marc smirks, referring to what Luca told him earlier.

"You did the best you could, is good enough."

 

After Dani left the team after the debriefing he walks up to Vale's motorhome, looking around before he slips inside and locks the door. Walking through the livingroom he's not surprised to find it empty and he steps closer to the bedroom, pushing open the door and seeing a long form on the bed, resting on his stomach and arms above his head. Dani smiles, feeling sorry for the Italian and he sneaks closer, getting his shoes off and getting on the bed and placing his hands either side of his lover, crawling over him, slipping a hand under his shirt and carressing skin while placing a kiss in his neck.

"I'm sorry, querido, what can I do?"

"What you're doing now is nice." Vale murmers.

Dani chuckles and continues to stroke his side and kiss his neck, luring soft whimpers from the Italian's lips, fingers moving back and he sit's up, placing himself on Vale's thighs. Dani slips both hands under his shirt and rakes his nails up and down his back and Vale shudders.

"He won, didn't he?" 

"No, actually he did not."

"Did he crash?" Vale asks and jerks up his head, smile sounding in his voice.

"Hey, that's not very nice, to wish someone to crash."

"I know, but....did he?"

"No, he came in second, Jorge won."

"Well, good for him, at least he's good for something."

"That's not very nice either." Dani chiding him.

"I know, I'm a bad boy," Vale says, wiggling his ass,"you gonna punish me?"

Vale looks over his shoulder into mocca brown, Dani suddenly laughing and leaning forward, kissing those lips.

"Did you have something in mind?"

"No, as long as it ends up with you fucking me or me fucking you I'm fine."

"Good, cause I'm not really into whips and handcuffs."

"Whips, no, handcuffs, could be interesting." Vale says, raising his eyebrow.

Dani smiles and leans back, hand slipping under his shirt again and pushing it up, taking it off with a little help from Vale before he litters his back with small kisses, soft carresses and Vale rolls his hips against the matras, seeking for friction for his already hardening cock. Dani smiles and sit's between his legs, hand squeezing underneath Vale's body and popping the button before he opens the zipper, pulling his hand back Vale raises his hips so Dani can pull the jeans off his hips and it is soon followed by his boxer. 

"The door..."

"Is locked."

Vale is now leaning on his elbows, head hung and eyes closed, enjoing the little licks and kisses Dani showers his body with, the Spaniard moving back and pulling his asscheeks apart to move his tongue over Vale's hole, taking his time before he pushes a finger inside, hearing Vale moan deep in his throat and feeling hips pushed back against the digit. Pushing another finger inside he siccors them, touching Vale's prostate and earning a hiss when he pushes in a third finger.

"Sorry." Dani says softly.

"S'okay, just...fuck me already."

Dani pulls his fingers back and shuffles closer, quickly pushing his jeans and boxer down and lining his cock against Vale's hole, pushing inside slowly, first only the tip, hands roaming his back and settling on his hips before slowly pushing in the rest. When Dani is inside him completly he stops, taking a deep breath to calm himself, the feeling of being inside Vale always overwhelming and só much better every time and he slowly begins to thrust. Pulling out almost all the way before he slowly pushes inside again. Dani pulling his asscheeks apart and seeing how his cock disappears inside his lover combined with the moans and whimpers leaving him quickly pushes him towards the edge. Dani pulls up Vale's hips, moving his hand from his hip to curl the fingers around his cock and just a couple of jerks is enough to make the Italian come, shuddering and moaning, Dani's name falling of his lips and soon the younger follows, falling on top of the Italian that collapses on the bed, not caring about the wet spot under him. Winching when Dani slips out with the angle, Vale breaths hard, eyelids feeling heavy but smiling when Dani's face comes in his line of sight and his hand reaches out to cup his cheek, pulling him into a kiss.

"Ti voglio bene." he whispers.

"Yo también te amo." Dani smiles.

"Let's stay here tonight." Vale suggests.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't want to see anyone or talk to anyone tonight, just you."

"Ok."

Vale let's himself be manhandled to get under the cover before Dani undresses further too and crawls in next to him, Vale's arm circling Dani's waist and pulling him closer.


	50. chapter 49

It's in the middle of the night when Dani wakes up because he has to pee and because for some reason he doesn't know, Vale's toilet isn't working, he decides to go to his own motorhome. On his way back he suddenly thinks he hears something and he stops walking and looks around. Normally there is always some one around during the nights but this time it seems to be deserted and that gives the whole surrounding something very macabre. Dani shakes the feeling of him and walks further when he suddenly sees a shadow coming closer and he narrows his eyes, yes, that's defenitly a shadow....and when that shadow starts saying his name Dani panics and steps back. Realizing this shadow is between him and Vale's motorhome so he does the only thing he can think off, run back to his own motorhome. Taking the steps two at a time he bursts inside and slams the door shut behind him, leaning against it and breathing heavy. 

"Dani?" 

The figure before his door asks and starts knocking on his door, Dani jumping away from the door and walking backwards, eyes fixed on the handle that starts to rattle now.

"Dani, I know you're in there."

Dani frowns and steps closer when suddenly the door swings open making him yelp.

"Hey, what's going on? Why were you running from me?"

Without saying anything, Dani lunges forward and into Vale's arms that close around him tightly.

"I woke up and you were gone, I was worried."

"I needed to pee."

"Oh, right....yeah, I've been meaning to have that looked at."

"It's really creepy here when it's dark, I started seeing things and hearing things and then I saw your shadow and you called my name I just didn't...you scared me I thought you were Jamy."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too."

Dani snuggles deeper in Vale's safe arms and the Italian lifts him up to walk him to the bedroom and lays him down, tangled up in each other they fall asleep.

 

"Stop sulking, second is a great result." Luca says.

Marc smiles and pulls the younger in his arms kissing him.

"Sorry, it's in my nature, I just had it for grasps and I gave it away."

"You didn't 'gave it away', Jorge was just faster that's all, you'll get him next time and there's only seven points left between you and Vale."

"I know."

Luca backs Marc up against the wall, kissing his lips and slipping his fingers underneath his shirt rocking his hips forward and moaning into the kiss. Luca pulls Marc's shirt up and over his head, his own soon following while his fingers open Marc's jeans and they slip underneath the elastic cupping his ass and pulling him flush against him. Marc raises a leg and lays it around his waist, pushing it in his lowerback and canting his own hips. Luca's lips attach themselves to his neck and he kisses and licks while he pushes the olders jeans and boxer down before Marc opens his and pushes that down too, curling his fingers around both cocks and tugging them. Marc suddenly gasping when he feels a finger nudging his hole and pushing inside but he quickly starts to press down and Luca pushes in a second finger, sciccoring them and searching for his prostate, smiling when Marc let's a needy whail, knowing he found what he looked for. 

"You ready for me?" Luca whispers.

"Yes, please..."

Luca lifts the Spaniard up and cant his hips, lining himself against his hole and pushing inside in one slow thrust, Marc moaning deep in his throat and his head falls back against the wall with a thud. Luca starts thrusting, deep and slow, hitting Marc's prostate every time and soon the Repsol rider is a moaning mess, Luca's eyes moving down seeing a sheen of sweat and heart skipping a beat when his eyes fall on the pendant that seals their love for each other before they move further down over strong muscles and finally resting on that glorious thick cock that bobs back and forth with the movements. Luca ups the tempo, fucking Marc hard and deep up against the wall, when he feels that tingling sensation in his stomach, knowing he is close. He moves a hand to the front and takes Marc cock tugging it and only a few times is enough to make Marc come with a groan, clenching down hard around Luca making him fall over the edge too.

Marc pulls the younger into a long deep kiss before Luca moves him to the bathroom to clean him up before they fall into bed together.

 

The moment Dani drives the car up his parents driveway and kills the engine and gets out, he stops when Vale keeps sitting in the car.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I just....need a moment...."

"Don't tell me your nervous." Dani asks surprised.

"Maybe a little."

"Why? You've met them before."

"I know but that was on neutral ground, this is their house, their home, it has been your home growing up."

"Dani!"

The Spaniard looks up at the mention of his name, eyes lighting up when he sees Eric jogging up to him.

"Hey, I didn't expected you here."

Dani walks up to his younger brother and hugs him close.

"Are you kidding me? Mom told me you would come and I have already seen so little of you, I'm not letting this pass me by," Eric smiles and looks past Dani towards Vale who is still sitting in the car,"is he ok?"

"He's nervous."

"Why? He met us before."

"On neutral ground, his words."

"Oh, and this is 'our' ground."

"Something like that."

"Let me."

Eric walks around the car and opens the door, coming face to face with the Italian, leaning his one arm on the door and the other on top of the car.

"Hey, nice to see you again." he smiles.

"Yeah, hey, nice to see you again too."

"You can keep sitting here but mom has made gnocchi, figs, a salad with slices of mozzarella and tomato, olives, saltless bread, salmon, pinoli cookies, ciambella a huge cannoli and you can even get a ristretto to go with that and much more that I'm probably forgetting."

"That are all Italian things," Vale says, blinking,"your mom made Italian food?"

"Yeah, because she knew you were coming."

"She made Italian food just for me?"

"And a lot because she has no idea what you like so she's been online the whole week and the whole kitchen is stocked with it and you," Eric says and looks at Dani,"know how big this kitchen is."

"It's huge,"Dani says, looking at Vale which eyes are wide,"we need your help to eat it all."

"Well," Vale says and frowns,"I'd better come in then."

"Yeah, you better." Eric says and steps back.

The two brothers make eyecontact over the Italians back and smile at each other.

 

As soon as Vale steps over the threshold, the smell of Italian food hits him and he immediatly goes back into his past, to the days when he was a little kid and his mama cooked for him and Luca, and also for the whole village. As on autopilot he follows the smell and when he rounds the corner he immediatly stops, realizing Eric wasn't joking, there's a table that is covered in food, the kitchen isle is covered too and there's more on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, you're here!"

Vale is started by the sound and when he turns around he sees Basilia hugging her son close, leaning back and cupping his cheeks to press a kiss against his forehead before she looks at him.

"Valentino,"she says and walks up to him, immediatly stretching her arms and Vale leans down to return the hug,"how are you?"

"I'm....fine, thank you, you shouldn't have done all this really."

"Oh this is nothing, I used to cook all the time,"Basilia says and walks into her kitchen,"just pick whatever you want, that goes for you too."

Eric and Dani quickly move forward and grab a plate only to be scolded by their mother.

"Not so fast you two, Valentino first, he's our guest."

"We are too,"Eric says,"we don't live here anymore."

"Don't be smart with me, you might have your own place but you're still my son."

"Yes mom."

Six pair of eyes look at Vale and the Italian blushes before he grabs a plate and fills it with all sorts of things.

"You can eat it outside on the patio, you want something with that?"

"Oh, uhm...Eric mentioned a ristretto?"

"Of course, I'll make one for you."

Vale slowly walkes outside, coming face to face with Dani's father and he smiles.

"Mr. Pedrosa." he says before sitting down.

"Antonio, and I see you found my wife's food."

"Yes,"Vale says and looks at his plate,"she really didn't have to do all this trouble just for me."

"It's no trouble for her, she loves to cook, how else do you think Dani has learned it from?"

"He does cook great, that is true and a huge compliment coming from an Italian."

"And she just wants you to feel at home here."

"Well, she succeeded in that." Vale smiles.

"And it's her way to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For making her son so happy, I have to say I had some doubts just like Eric because we know how you are but those days in Urbino made us realize that is in the past, that you really love Dani very much."

"I do, I would never do anything to hurt him."

"I know."

 

Marc and Luca go back to the ranch again, together with the academy riders and even though the drive from the circuit goes smoothly, the walk from the parkinglot to the plane is just as hectic as when they got there. There are less people around but there are still some and not all are happy about them and they still freak Luca out who becomes more and more uncomfortable. Marc slowly weaves their fingers together and brushes his thumb over the back of Luca's hand, making him relax somewhat but, once in the safety of the ranch, he relaxes completly and while Luca is riding with the others, Marc watches from a distance. 

"Everything ok?" 

Marc looks next to him and sees Lorenzo standing.

"Yeah,"he smiles and looks at the track again,"I'm worried about Luca."

"You mean those people that were at the airport both times?"

"They freak him out and there is that time when he was on that trackwalk with you."

"He told you that?"

"I could see he was upset, so I kept asking and eventually he told me what happened."

"He's strong, Marc, a lot stronger then anyone thinks, he can deal with this." 

"I hope he can, I don't want to lose him over this."

"Hey, Marc, come on, you are not going to lose Luca, he's crazy about you, he loves you."

"Yeah well, sometimes that just isn't enough."

"It is in this case."

Lorenzo sounds very sure of himself and Marc looks at him.

"I've known Luca for years now and next to you and Valentino I know him best and it is very clear he adores you, it doesn't matter to him what happens as long as he's with you."

"I'm sorry, it's just....Luca is a very sesitive guy, he might not show and he might seem strong but things get to him easily. Thank you for looking out for him when I can't."

"Sure, anytime, I'd do anything for Luca, he's like the brother I never had,"Lorenzo says and looks at Luca riding past,"I just want him to be happy and you obviously make him very happy."

"He makes me very happy too." Marc smiles.

"And you'll be fine, the both of you, you will get your happy ending even if I have to make sure of it myself."

Marc smiles and looks at Luca again, before he turns back to Lorenzo.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"Awhile ago, I asked Luca to marry me,"he says and sees a smile forming on Lorenzo's face,"he said yes but we're taking things slow, so....we'll see when we get around to it, I just wanted his promise to marry me one day."

"That's great Marc, I'm happy for you both."

"That necklace he's wearing? I had it made."

"Your idea of a ring, which would be to obvious of course."

"Yeah, I have one too." Marc says and shows Lorenzo his.

"They are beautiful."

"Thanks, Tito's brother made them for us, he and his dad have a jewelery in Barcelona."

"I bet you got a lot of discount."

"To be honest, I didn't have to pay anything, he said it was their wedding gift to us."

"That sweet of them."

"Just don't tell anyone, only Luca and I know, and you now but I can trust you right?"

"Of course you can, just don't get married without me ok?"

"Ok,"Marc laughs,"I'm sure Luca would want you there too."

"Come on, let's go join them." Lorenzo says.

Both riders jog towards the building to get a leathers and bike and join their friends on track for some last hours of riding before the sun goes down.

After they are forced to stop and had dinner, the riders a scattered over the track with their chairs and Marc ended up sitting on the ground, Luca between his legs, Marc has his legs pulled up, while Luca's head lies against his shoulder, the Italian sleeping while Marc weaves his fingers through Luca's hair. When he suddenly hears a click he looks next to him and sees Lorenzo has taken a picture of them, the Italian sitting down next to him and showing him the picture.

"You're really sweet together."

"It's a nice one." Marc agrees.

"Post it."

"What?" Marc asks and his eyes become wide.

"Post it, it's nice like you said and it's a sign to you fans and everyone out there you're serious. Look,"Lorenzo says and shows him the picture,"they can't see you're on the ranch."

Marc takes the phone and looks at the picture before he sends it to himself and when his phone vibrates, Luca stirs and wakes up.

"Sorry babe." Marc says and kisses his temple.

"That's ok."

Luca yawns and looks at Marc's phone when he shows it and he smiles at the picture.

"It's cute."

"Lorenzo thinks I should post it."

"Really?"

Luca shuffles around untill he is facing his fiance and best friend.

"Really, and I think I will if you're ok with that."

"Yeah, sure."

Marc keeps busy with his phone until he posted the picture, turning it towards Luca and the younger smiles when he reads the words Marc wrote underneath it.

_*Relaxing with my love_

"Send it to me, I want to have it too."

Marc chuckles and sends his lover the picture, thanking Lorenzo for taking it before the Forward rider goes off to bed. After Luca has saved the picture he looks around, apperently everyone has left for bed and it's just him and Marc and he looks at his lover with a smirk.

"What?"

"Seems like it's just you and me, mi amor."

The Italian crawls forward and into Marc's lap, going in for a kiss that seems to last forever and not long enough, fingers slip in hair and arms circle a narrow waist to eventually grab his ass and pull him closer, both moaning into the kiss.

"Let's have a swim." Luca whispers against his lips.

"What?"

But Luca is already standing up, pulling off his shirt and walking backwards towards the pool, eyes on Marc while he opens his jeans and pushes it down. Marc slowly stands up, following him, ducking away when said jeans is hurled his way and eyes become wide when his fingers slip underneath his boxer, surely he's not going to do what Marc thinks he is?

"Luca..."

"Yes?"

The Italian is now standing right next to the pool, before Marc even has the chance to say something, he pushes his boxer down his legs and it falls to the floor, he steps out of it and turns around, slowly walking down the steps that lead into the water. Halfway the steps, the water now reaching his hips, Luca looks over his shoulder at Marc who is watching him breathless, light of the moon casting that angelic glow on him and Marc is just absolutly blown away by his beauty and he finds it even more amazing he is actually his, his to touch, to kiss and hopefully one day, he can call him his husband.

"Marc?"

"What?" Marc asks, being brought out of his haze and Luca smiles.

"Are you going to join me or are you just keep watching?"

Marc hurriedly takes off his clothes, suddenly not scared anymore of someone watching, al he cares about is getting to his beautiful fiance as fast as possible. Marc walks down the steps, keeping his eyes locked on Luca's, the Italian turning around and walking backward with a smile around his lips. When Luca stands against the pooledge he stops, watching how Marc slowly comes closer. When he is standing in front of him, bodies nearly touching, Marc moves his hands through his hair before they frame Luca's face and he kisses him deeply. Slowly he moves one down, over Luca's arm, his side and it slips over the curve of his buttock before they go to his hip and he lifts the leg up to lay it around his hip and Luca places his arms around his neck so he can lay his other leg around his hip too. 

The kiss deepens even more and Marc's arms tighten around Luca's frame before he pushes Luca against the poolwall. The Italian slips his fingers in his wet hair and he pulls, making him groan into the youngers mouth. Luca feels his erection pressing against his stomach, hard and throbbing and Luca kisses his way to Marc's ear.

"I want you to fuck me."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"I don't know...."

"Please..." Luca licks his ear and Marc moans.

Without breaking the kiss, the Spaniards hand moves between his legs and he works the younger open for him, forehead resting against him. When Marc is done, he aligns his erection against Luca's opening and rolls it inside in one go. Luca moans and feels how he begins to thrust fast and hard, immediately touching his prostate and Luca seals his lips with Marc, swallowing each others moans and he moves along with the rhythm. Marc's hips pin him against the wall while his hands slide back to cup his asscheeks pulling him against him firmly and when Luca feels his approaching orgasm he tugs Marc's hair. 

Marc thrust a couple of times deep and hard and both reach an explosive climax, breathing hard and raspy untill Marc has his strenght back and leads Luca out of the pool, grabbing their clothes and walking to the cabin for some hours of sleep.


	51. chapter 50

The rest of the days fly past, Marc and Luca both surprised at the response the get on the picture that most label as 'cute' and 'sweet' and 'adorable' and some even call them 'beautiful' making both blush. The repsonse also gives Luca a bit more confidence to go to England, knowing so many people are behind them and suppert them and when they encounter a goup of people that yell obsceneties Luca just stands stall and keeps looking ahead. 

Vale and Dani have also said goodbye to Dani's parents and his brother while they fly to England and when they reach the hotel, Luca and Marc are already there. As usual in England it's cold and rainy and to no one's surprise it is expected to stay like that for the rest of the weekend. 

Luckily it's not bad enough to postpone practice on friday and saterday and by the time qualifying rolls around everyone is used to the wet track, even Marc is more reassured now when Luca has to go out and he is even more proud his lover qualifies sixth on the grid while he manages to get third, just behind Dani and Vale.

Luca's race however is over before it even begins, being taken out in a first corner crash by another rider and the Italian is catapulted from his bike, making a highsider that stops Marc's heart and when Luca stays motionless on the ground, Marc leans closer to the screen, breathing a sigh of relief when his lover stands up with some help. Marc leans back in the chair when Giovanni, the teams CEO, sits down in front of him and Marc looks at him.

"They will probably take him to the clinica mobile, you should go there."

Marc nods and gets up and hurries towards the clinica, just in time to see Luca disappear inside, wondering what to do, he lingers around the entrance for a while when someone calls his name. 

"You can come in, you know."

"Yeah?"

"Sure, Luca is fine but I'm sure he appreciates you being here, come on."

Marc follows the doctor inside, turning some corners before he sees Luca sitting on a bed, leathers open and off and hanging around his hips while one of the other doctors is checking him. When Luca sees Marc his eyes light up and he reaches out to him, Marc walking up to him and taking it.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a sore shoulder."

"There's nothing broken,"the doctor says,"you can take him with you."

"Thank you,"Marc says and when the doctor is gone he looks at Luca,"you scared me."

"It was just a fall, Marc." he chuckles.

"It looked really awful, you were thrown off like you were a ragdoll."

Luca can hear the tremor in his voice and he smiles, pulling the older in his arms and pressing his lips against his neck.

"I'm fine, really, mi amor."

"I know, I just can't stand the idea of something bad happening to you."

"I know, same goes for me too."

 

About an hour later, both are in Marc's box, the Spaniard getting ready for his own race while Luca keeps a bit to the side, during the inlap however, Luca sits down in Marc's chair, Santi next to him, Marc's crew chief now used to having the Italian next to him and even sharing some of the sheets with him.

When the lights go out Marc blasts past Dani and Vale, emmidiatly pulling a gap to the rest and Luca holds his breath while Santi keeps watching the timetables. For the next ten laps, Marc increases the lead while Dani and Vale have company of Dovi, Jorge and Alex. The five riders constantly in a fight, Vale and Jorge for second and third and Dani, Dovi and Alex for fourth.

"He's going to fast." Santi says.

"He is taking to much risks,"Luca agrees,"can't you let him know?"

"I'm sure they are at the pitwall but you know Marc, always does what he wants," he shrugs,"we can just hope he's wise enough and slows down, he's far enough ahead."

Three rounds later, Marc seems to realize that too and he slows down much to Luca and Santi's relief. Behind him however, Vale and Jorge are in a fierce battle, swapping positions every lap untill the Spaniard tries a move and forces Vale wide, making him loose contact with the Ducati while Dani seems to have a gap to Alex and Dovi. 

At the end, Marc wins with more then a second and a half, Jorge coming in second and Vale third, followed by Dani, Alex and Dovi as fourth, fifth and sixth. Marc is now standing just two points behind Vale. 

 

In the next race it's sponsorevents and meetings with journalists from morning til night for Dani, Marc and Alex seeing the race is in Aragorn. Therefore Luca and Vale are spending a lot of time together and during one of those times, Vale's eyes fall on the pendant around Luca's neck and the older reaches out and looks at it.

"What is this?"

"Oh, uhm...it's something Marc gave me."

"It's nice, is that Latin?"

"Yeah."

"What does it say?"

Luca hesitates, he knows there is no use in lying to him, he would know.

"It says; yours forever."

"That's cute," Vale smiles and turns it in his fingers eyes seeing the date,"20-06-2017."

Luca can feel his eyes on him and he shrugs.

"It's the date he uhm...."

"He what?" 

"He asked me to marry him." Luca whispers.

"What?" Vale exclaims.

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"You've beraly been together for six months!" Vale says, still a bit shocked.

"We're not in any hurry, we just want to get married one day in the future."

"So it could be a year?"

"Or more, we'll just see how it goes and when we feel like we want to get married."

"So, when that day comes and you have a date do me a favor?"

"What?" Luca asks and looks at him.

"Well, if you want I could....you know, I could make the ranch available."

"Really? You'd let Marc and me get married on the ranch?"

"Sure, if you want to, it's big eneough and far enough away from the road so you can keep the media and the fans at a distance, it's legal in Italy and Marc's family can stay in the cottages."

"I don't know what to say." Luca says amazed.

"Just think about it and talk to Marc about it."

"Yeah I will, thank you."

Luca comes forward and hugs Vale, the older rubbing his back and tightening his hold around Luca.

"I know I haven't always been very supportive of you and Marc and I'm really sorry about that. I should have seen Marc the racer different from Marc the person and I didn't. I just want you to be happy, Luca, that's all that matters to me."

"I am happy, Vale, Marc makes me happier then I ever thought I would be."

"I know."

 

The race ends up in a win for Marc and second place for Vale, keeping the Italian in the lead and druing the three week break, both couples decide to spend some time with their family's before the leave for the overseas races, Marc and Luca spending time in Cervera, where Luca meets Marc's friends and some of the people in town that to his surprise all treat him like one of them, welcoming him with open arms.

 

Vale and Dani decide to spend the time at Eric's house, seeing it's the one place Jamy doesn't know and they all have a great time. 

"You trust me, cara?" Vale asks.

It's late in the evening and everyone has gone to bed, the Italian straddling his lover who is just wearing his boxer and Vale leans back, holding something up making Dani's eyes widen.

"Are you sure?"

Dani hesitates, he's never used handcufs before but he does trust Vale and he places his hands above his head, fingers grabbing the steal bars and Vale places his hands next to Dani's head and looks at him.

"After I've secured these, I won't losen them untill I'm finished." he says.

"Ok."

"Ok."

Vale leans forward and clicks the cufs around Dani's wrists before he moves back, lips kissing his neck and fingers carressing soft skin, Vale kisses Dani's lips before he moves down further, nipping at his nipples and playfully tugging, earning him a soft moan. Curling his fingers around the elastic of the boxer he pulls it down while he keep looking at Dani, throwing his boxer away and leaning back, eyes roaming over the form that is splayed out beneath him, dark mocca eyes, moist lips, tanned muscles and a hard cock that is already leaking and Vale has always found Dani beautiful but like this he is just breathtaking and he bites his lip, fingers softly carressing the Spaniards upperlegs creating goosebumps.

"Hey,"Dani says and Vale looks at him,"you ok?"

"Yeah, I just...."Vale smiles and covers Dani's body with his,"you are so beautiful."

Vale kisses the other's lips softly, pushing his hips down making Dani moan into his mouth.

"You are so much more beautifull than any other I've had, they really can't hold a candle to you, my love."

Vale keeps showering Dani with kisses while he keeps whispering words of love and affection, working the smaller open slowly, taking his time and when Vale sits up, Dani is already a whimpering mess, the Italian shuffles closer between Dani's legs, laying them over his hips and placing his cock against his opening, hands grabbing Dani's asscheeks and pulling him up and impaling him on his shaft.

"Oh fuck." Dani breaths and pushes his head into the pillow, fingers thightening around the bars.

Vale slowly starts to rock into his lover, rolling his hips forward and pulling Dani towards him at the same time, Dani pushing his ancles in his back, trying to get him in deeper and when he hits his prostate, both moan. Vale curls an arm around Dani's waist to keep pulling him over his shaft while the other carresses his muscles, Dani's breath hitching in his throat and the short steal chain rattling against the bar with the tugging movements Dani makes with his hands. Vale sits up on his knees, the hand moving to the headend and grabbing it, placing more force behind his thrusting while Dani's head moves from side to side of pleasure and delight. The moment Dani's body begins to show signs of his approaching orgasm, Vale lets a hand move down and he curls his fingers around Dani's cock, tugging it roughly and the younger emmidiatly comes over his hand, muscles clenching deliciously around Vale shaft and pulling him over too.

Breathing hard, Vale falls down next to Dani, eyes closed and slowly coming down from his high, letting out a gasp when Dani shoves his legs with his foot and he looks next to him.

"Could you maybe uncuf me?" he asks.

"Sure." Vale chuckles.

The Italian reaches for the keys and uncufs Dani, the smaller groaning with the movements of his arms and Vale takes his wrists, carressing them and softly kissing his pulsepoint.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." Dani smiles.

Vale smiles too and grabs a cloth to clean his lover up before both find themselfs in an embrace to get some sleep.

 

Both couples head out to Japan early in the week to get accustomed to the time difference and the different humidity, but being in Japan also means Marc and Luca don't get to spend much time together because both Marc and Alex, as Honda riders, are booked full the whole weekend, only giving the two some time together during the nights which they take full advantage off.

 

On the saterday evening, Dani and Vale are sitting on the bench outside their balcony, both drinking some wine, Dani curled against Vale's side, arm of the Italiand around the smallers shoulders.

"Dani?" 

"Hm?"

"Have you noticed that Marc is wearing a necklace?"

Dani frowns, thinking if he ever saw something and he nods.

"Yeah, now that you say it, it did see a chain but not what was on it."

"Probably a pendant with the words yours forever in Latin."

"How do you know that?" Dani asks, looking at his lover.

"Luca has the same."

"Really? Aw that's sweet."

"It is, it also has a date on the back, june twenty."

"What happened on that date?"

"On that date, Marc asked Luca to marry him."

Dani almost chokes in his wine and starts couching, looking at Vale in disbelief.

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not, he said yes."

"Wow, that's quite ..... surprisingly...not that he said yes but that they think about that in the first place."

"I know, but I'm happy for them, for Luca."

"Do they have a date yet?"

"No, they're not in any hurry, they just....want to get married someday so it could be awhile."

Vale smiles and swirls the wine in his glass, making Dani nudge his side.

"What?" 

"I told Luca that if they want, they can get married on the ranch."

"You did?"

"I did."

"That's great, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, I told Luca how sorry I am I wasn't always that supportive of him and Marc but just want him to be happy and if I can make that up a little to contribute to the most important day of his life I will be happy too."

Dani smiles and snuggles closer against Vale's side, Italian pulling him in tighter and pressing a kiss against his head.

"You ever think about it?" Vale asks.

"Getting married?"

"Yeah."

"To be honest no, I don't but that doesn't mean I don't want to marry you one day because I do."

"You do?"

"Of course," Dani says and places their wine glasses on the table to crawl in Vale's lap,"you are the only one I ever want to marry or for that matter, have kids with."

Vale tigthens his arms around the younger and smiles.

"I never thought this was possible, having you here, with me, talking about marriage and even kids."

"Me neither,"Dani sighs,"life is perfect right now, isn't it?"

"It doesn't get much better."

Vale smiles, lifting his teammate in his arms to take him inside and get some sleep.

 

Japan marks Marc's second win in a row and this time Vale ends up third, with Dovi in between the two rivals, giving Marc a lead over Vale with just three points when they arrive in Australia, giving both couples a bit of a breather seeing Australians are only interested in their fellow countryman and English riders. Saterday evening sees the two couples sharing dinner in Vale and Dani's room, laughing and talking and it amazes both Dani and Luca that Vale and Marc really seem to have let the past behind them. 

"So, Luca told me you would let us marry on your ranch." Marc says.

"I did, you're more then welcome, it's far enough away from the road, it's surrounded by woods, hard to reach for the media and fans, it's big enough, it has bikes, it would be perfect."

"Even though we have no idea when we want to get married, we'd love to take you up on that offer."

"Of course, just let me know when and I'll help in any way I can."

"Yes me too." Dani says.

"Cheers."

The four of them clinck their glasses and continue dinner.

Australia turns the tables with a win for Vale and just a third place for Marc with Dani in between the two rivals, giving the lead back to Vale with just one point. In between the couples take their time to enjoy the lovely weather and the amazing food, and since Australiens always only have the most interest in their countrymen and English riders, they are all free when not racing.

On the eve of the Malaysian Grand Prix weekend, however, Luca gets a phonecall from a very distraught Stefania, Marc can't understand what is going on because Luca is talking in Italian while pacing the room and biting his lip, eyes darting all over the room and he knows it's not good. His eyes follow his lover around the room and when he hangs up and looks at Marc, tears well up in his eyes. Marc is instantly on his feet and wraps him up in a hug, the younger starting to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"That was mom, my dad...he had a accident." he sobs into his shoulder.

"What kind of accident, is he ok?"

"Car accident, and no, he didn't make it."

"I'm sorry babe." Marc says.

Marc lets the younger cry on his shoulder until the tears have stopped and he leans back to press a kiss against his temple.

"You need to go to Giovanni, you need to tell him what happened and you need to go back."

"Yeah, I know,"Luca says and sniffs before he looks at Marc,"will you come with me? To Giovanni, I mean."

"Sure."

Marc leans in to kiss Luca and wipe away his tears before he laces their fingers and they walk towards Giovanni's foor. Halfway there they run into Balda and the Italian only has to take one look at his teammate to know something happened, eyes worried instantly and before Marc knows what is happening, his lover is hugged tight.

"What's wrong?"

Luca tells him about his moms phonecall and the three of them walk to Giovanni's hotelroom, knocking on the door, opening up and seeing the three standing, one with tears in his eyes, he frowns.

"Luca, what is it?"

"Can we come in?"

"Sure."

Giovanni steps aside to let them in, Balda guiding Luca to the sofa and sitting down besides his teammate, Marc keeping a bit to the side while Luca starts telling what happend. Giovanni sits down on his knees in front of Luca, taking his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Luca," he says and he looks at Marc,"can you take him to the airport, I'll make sure there is a ticket waiting for him."

"Sure." 

Balda helps Luca up and when they are on the hallway again, Luca loosens himself from his teammate to search for the safety of Marc's arms around him, Balde walks with them to the elevator where he says goodbye.

 

Back in their room, Luca starts packing his bags, Marc watching while leaning against the doorframe.

"Shouldn't you inform Vale? I mean, she's his mom too."

"I know, but it's my dad, not his, Vale never had much dealings with him, and there will be a lot of family to support her."

"Ok."

When Luca is done, Marc grabs the suitcase and laces their fingers together before they leave for the airport.

 

"I'll miss you." Marc says.

The older is holding Luca close, not caring they are in the middle of the airport and anyone can see them.

"I'll miss you too." Luca mumbles into his neck.

"Call me when you're there?"

"Of course."

Marc leans back, wiping away the fresh tears and kissing his lips, having called his sister Giorgia in the car and agreed she would pick Luca up from the airport.

"And don't hesitate to call, ok? Even if it's in the middle of the night."

"I won't."

One last kiss follows before Luca turns and walks towards his plane, looking back one last time and waving before he continues his way, hoping and praying he will be on time to say goodbye to his dad.


	52. chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be some angst in this one

Even before Marc made it back to the hotel, the pictures of him and Luca saying goodbye at the airport are trending on social media, fans wondering what is going on and what happened that Luca seems to be going back to Europe, some getting worried, afraid the young Italian is hurt and is unfit to race. When Marc returns to his hotelroom he nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees Vale and Dani.

"Jesus, guys." Marc says, hand on his heart.

"Sorry, I just....I saw the pictures, why did Luca go back? Is he ok?"

Vale sounds and looks very worried and Marc holds up his hands.

"Luca is ok, sort of, his mother and yours too, called him....."

"Is she ok? Why didn't she call me?" Vale sounds desperate now already getting his phone out but Marc stops him.

"It's Luca's father."

"Massimo?"

"Yes, he was in a car accident and he didn't make it."

"What?" Vale asks, eyes getting wide.

"Yeah, I asked Luca if he shouldn't call you seeing this concerns your mother but he said it wasn't nessesary." Marc shrugs.

"No, no, I hardly now him and there will be a lot of family to support my mom and Luca."

"He said that too."

When Marc's phone goes off he fishes it out of his pocket, seeing his mothers name.

"Sorry." Marc says and picks up.

While Marc is talking to his mother, Dani walks closer to Vale, taking his hand and pulling him away from the room and once back in their own room he looks at Vale.

"You should call your mom."

"I know."

"I'll leave you to it."

Dani pulls Vale down for a kiss before he leaves the room to go to the bar, one of the bodyguards on his heels. 

The rest of the weekend Marc tries his best to focus on practise and qualifying, keeping his phone close but doesn't hear anything from Luca.

When he wakes up in the morning there is still no word from Luca and he starts to get a bit nervous. During lunch his phone suddenly rings and he almost knocks down his drink in his haste to answer.

"Luca?"

"No, it's me."

"Dani..."

"You need to come to our box."

"What's wrong?"

"Just....get here now, we'll wait at the back."

Before Marc has the chance to reply Dani has broken the connection and the Spaniard hurries to the Yamaha box where Vale is pacing around, not doing anything for his nerves to calm down.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I got a call from mom." Vale says suddenly.

"Ok." Marc says.

"Luca didn't make it."

"What do you mean 'Luca didn't make it?'" Marc asks and walks towards him.

"Apperently Giorgia was going to pick Luca up from the airport but....she was late because there was a trafficjam, she waited for an hour, she tried calling him but he didn't answer, she never saw him."

"So where is he?"

"They don't know."

"What do you mean they don't know? How can they not know?" Marc asks, voice raised.

"Marc calm down." Dani says.

"Don't tell me to calm down!"he says angry, looking at Dani.

"Hey, don't talk to him like that." Vale says in warning.

"Sorry, I just....I don't understand, he has to be somewhere."

"They've been in his house in Urbino and at the ranch, he's gone."

"Have they called to police?"

"Yes, but they can't do anything for the first 24 hours, he's an adult."

"Yeah, I know."

"If they haven't found him by ten tonight, Roman time and six in the morning here, he's gone for 24 hours and then they can file Luca as a missing person."

Hearing the words missing person being used for the love of his life makes the air escape from Marc's lungs and he starts breathing hard, tears welling up in his eyes and Dani takes his hand to guide him behind a stack of tyres, away from prying eyes.

"He'll turn up, I'm sure." he says.

"But what if he doesn't, what if he....what if he is in trouble, or scared, what if he needs me and I'm not there."

"I'm sorry Marc."

Suddenly the Repsol rider begins to struggle in Dani's arms.

"Marc.."

"I need to go there..."

"Marc, there is nothing you can do."

"I don't care, I can't stay here, I need to be there."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know! But it's better then staying here, on the other side of the world, when I'm there at least I'm closer to him."

"I don't think...."

"Let me go!"

Marc rips himself free from Dani's grasp and starts running away, Dani hoping he's going to his motorhome and he fishes his phone out.

"I don't t hink he'll answer." Vale says.

"I'm calling Alex."

 

When Marc hurries into his motorhome he is already halfway out of his leathers, stumbling and falling on his ass in his hurrie, cursing when the legs get tangled with the boots, vision blurry from the tears and eventually he gives up, lying on the floor on his back. When Marc feels arms around him and he is being pulled up he gasps for breath, feeling the familiar long arms of his younger brother around him and his hands rub his back soothingly.

"Alex..."

"Dani called me."

"I can't stay here."

"I know."

"You're not going to stop me?" Marc asks softly.

Alex leans back and looks at Marc, wiping away his tears.

"No, I'm not,"Alex smiles, begining to loosen Marc's boots,"I know how much you love him and I know you wouldn't be able to concentrate, forcing you on the bike would be suicide even though it could cost you the title."

"Don't care about the title."

"I know."

"Thank you."

Alex places the boots aside and strips Marc of his leathers, placing them on the chair, reaching out his hands and pulling his brother up on his feet. 

"I informed Emilio, he's getting you a ticket to Rimini, you just take a shower and when you're done we'll go to the box, Emilio will take you to the airport."

Marc nods and disappears into the shower.

 

"Why didn't you go with him?" Dani asks.

The smaller is standing against the wall in the box, watching how his lover leaves through the sheets that contain the data.

"I've thought about it, but there is nothing I can do and I know it looks like I don't care as much about Luca then Marc does...."

"Hey,"Dani says and kneels down in front if him, taking the sheets away and holding his hands,"no one says that, ok? Everyone knows Luca means everything to you."

Vale smiles and laces their fingers together.

"I don't want you to ride the bike while your thoughts are with Luca, I don't want you to get into an accident."

"It's only six hours."

"So?"

Vale bites his lip, frown on his forehead and suddenly Dani stands up and makes the discision for him.

"Go, go to Italy."

Vale stands up too and pulls Dani towards him for a kiss before he looks at him.

"Can you find Marc for me? Tell him to wait?"

"Sure."

 

While Vale hurries to his motorhome, Dani walks up to Lin, the director turning towards him.

"He's leaving?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't be able to concentrate and it would be asking for trouble to send him out on the bike."

"I know, I understand Marc is also going to Italy, I hope they won't kill each other before they found Luca."

"They both want the same, they'll be fine."

Dani walk away to the back of the box, looking around and just seeing Marc being hugged by his crew chief before getting in a car.

"Marc!"

His former teammate looks up and sees Dani jogging up to him and he frowns.

"What?"

"Can you hold on? Vale is coming with you."

"I wondered what took him so long." Marc says, smiling.

When Dani feels an arm around his waist he turns his face, seeing Vale next to him.

"Can we go?"

"Yeah, get in."

"Lin will get you a ticket."Dani says.

"Ok."when Vale leans down to kiss him, Dani leans back.

"We're in public."

"Don't care."

Dani smiles and allows Vale to kiss him on the lips, it's short but clear enough for bystanders to know it's not just a kiss.

"Call me when you're there." Dani and Alex say at the same time and both riders smile.

They watch the car leave and when it is around the corner Alex looks at Dani.

"So, you and Valentino, huh?"

Dani smiles and looks at the youngest Marquez.

"Yes, me and Valentino,"Dani confirms,"I wonder how long it will take before they hit social media."

"Not long I bet."

Both laugh and say goodbye to get ready for second practise, Marc's crew chief following Alex inside.

"You know, I could always use some extra hands on my bike." he says.

"What about the crew you have?" Santi asks.

"They're fine, but we've worked together before and you've always understood me."

"I don't want to cause for trouble."

"You won't, they'll understand."

"Ok."

 

During the ride to the airport the tension is tangible, Vale calling his mother, telling her he and Marc are coming back and since Stefania can't leave and it will be difficult for Giorgia to explain her absance, Vale decides to keep their contact resricted to phonecalls and text messages, also not wanting to alert anyone Luca is missing. When he hangs up he looks next to him, Marc looking out the window, face tight and fingers playing with the pandent around his neck.

"It's a nice gift." Vale says.

"What?" Marc asks and looks at Vale.

"The pendant."

"Oh, thank you, I just wanted to give him something but seeing a ring would have been to obvious I chose for this. Back then of course no one knew about us."

"I like it, it suits you and Luca."

"Tito's brother made it, he and his dad have a jewelery in Barcelona."

"They did good."

"Yeah."

Marc hangs his head, closing his eyes and Vale can see that not knowing where Luca is and if he's ok already has his tole on his rival, slowly he moves closer, leaning forward.

"We'll find him, maybe he just wated to have some time alone before he went to see Massimo and he's not missing at all and we'll laugh about this then."

"Maybe..."

"We're here." Emilio says.

Both roders quickly get out of the car, Marc hugging Emilio before they say goodbye and hurrie to departure, getting their tickets and finding the right gate. After they have boarded the plane and they are in the air, Vale turns to Marc. The Spaniard fidgiting with his hands, head lying against the headrest and closing his eyes, Vale doing the same.

"What if Jamy has him?" Marc softly asks.

"Yeah, thought about that too,"Vale says and looks aside at Marc's profile,"would you be mad at Dani if he had?"

"No, I don't think so, but let's not get ahead of thing, maybe you were right and he just needed some time alone and if that is the case he will be really mad that we're there." he smiles.

"He will,"Vale says and turns in his seat,"I need to tell you something."

Marc frowns and looks aside, Vale's expression serious and it worries him.

"What?"

"That evening in Austria, when you asked me if I had something planned for Luca's birthday, after you went back to him, Dani's phone got a text message."

"What message?"

"It said that Luca had recoverd nicely from the incident at the airport."

"What?" Marc exclaims, sitting up,"Jamy was watching him?"

"Or you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I knew you wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from Luca, and I didn't wanted Luca to know because I see how it changed Dani, how heavy it weighs on him that he is being watched, I didn't wanted to put that weight on Luca, he just won his first Moto2 race, the world knew about you being together but still the other riders didn't care and treated him just like they did before, he looked so happy that evening, with you by his side and his friends, I couldn't drag him out of that."

"If I had known I would never have let him leave alone."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, you didn't know this would happen,'Marc says and takes a deep breath,"how long has he been gone when we land?"

"Long enough so I suggest that when we land we call mom and if they haven't heard of him then, we'll go to the police station."

"Sounds like a plan."

 

As soon as the plane hits the ground, Marc and Vale grab their backpack and head for the door, quickly finding their way outside while Vale is already calling his mother and Marc is watching him nervously and when Vale hangs up the phone and nods, Marc sighs and leans against the wall. Vale walks up to him, feeling sorry for him and briefly rubbing his arm, making the Spaniard look at him.

"Where is he?" Marc says desperatly.

"I really wish I knew, come on, let's get to the policestation."

 

Fifteen minutes later, Marc and Vale stand in front of the police station and even despite the early hour, it's swarming with people, slowly they find their way inside, Vale grabbing Marc's arm.

"Follow me."

Marc wants to say something but decides against it and he follows Vale through the hallway and up two stairs to stand on a floor where it is fairly quite when Vale's phone rings.

"Hey, Matteo," he says, looking up and waving and Marc sees someone waving back,"we need your help."

"Come on." Vale says to Marc.

The Spaniard follows Vale to the other side of the building, passing several doors that have the word 'Lieutenant' on them and a name when Vale walks into an office of which the door says, Matteo Romano and the word Lieutenant and he follows Vale inside seeing how the two hug each other close before Vale points to him.

"This is Marc Marquez, Marc, this is Matteo Romano, he used to live down the road from us in Tavullia as a kid untill his parents moved here when he was just 15."

"Hi." Marc says.

"Hey, can yo close the door, please, when people see I have two MotoGP champions in here they'll all want a picture and autograph."

"Sure."

"Well, this is a surprise, shouldn't you both be in Malaysia? Fighting for the title?" Matteo asks and sits down, Vale and Marc sitting down across from him.

"Yeah, something happened and we need your help."

"What can I do?"

Vale tells him what happened and of course he has to tell him about Marc and Luca's relationship to explain his presence there and when Vale is done, Matteo picks up the phone to call, what later seems like, the airport.

"They'll send me the footage of the camera's that he passed."

"Thank you."

"Sure, I'll look them over when I have them."

"When will that be?" Marc asks.

"It's still early so they don't have enough people to look for them now but they said it will be around noon."

"That long?"

"I'm sorry, I suggest you go to Tavullia and get some rest and when I have the footage, I'll send it to you."

"Thank you."

 

By the time Vale and Marc arrive in Urbino, it's around nine in the morning on monday, Vale checking his phone and smiling.

"Dani won." he says.

Vale holds up the phone and Marc sees a selfie Dani took, holding the trofey and Marc smiles too, seeing Dovi ended up second and Maverick third. The Italian contemplates calling him but he knows it's around three in the morning and he probably just rolled into bed so he decides against it when they suddenly hear the lock of the door turn and both look at the hall, Vale standing up and walking towards Marc.

"Valentino? Are you here?"

Not long after, there appears a woman in the doorframe, pretty face and long curly blond hair.

"Mom," Vale says,"what are you doing here?"

"I convinced everyone I needed a break so, come here, caro."

Vale walks forward and hugs his mother close before she leans back and looks at him.

"Any news?"

"I talked to Matteo, he works in the city, he'll ask for the footage and will send it to us when he get's it."

"Good,"Stefania says and looks at Marc,"it's good to see you, Marc."

Before Marc can say anything he finds himself in a hug and a bit surprised he hugs her back.

"You know who I am? I mean, about Luca and me?"

"I saw that press conference and then the pictures and I saw the race in Austria and how amazing your fans were towards Luca. And I also saw Luca has a pendant just like this one." she says and taps on Marc's pendant.

"Yeah, it's uh....a sort of engangemant pendant,"Marc says, blushing,"he made me very happy saying yes."

"And you make him very happy too and we will find him so you two can get married."

"Oh but we're in no hurry, we just want to marry each other one day so..."

"And you will."

The three sit down and Stefania locks her fingers together.

"Massimo is being burried wednesday, I would like if you would be there, for me." Stefania says and looks at Vale.

"Of course."

"And you too." she says and looks at Marc.

"Sure, if you want me there...." Marc says hesitatingly.

"I do, and I'm sure Massimo would want you there too, you're our son's fiance and thus part of our family too."

"Then I will be there." Marc promisses.


	53. chapter 52

The hours to noone creep by, Stefania having said goodbye about an hour ago after being texted several times by familymembers where she is. When Vale's phone beeps he looks at it and shows it to Marc.

"Dani wants to know where I am."

"Tell him."

"I don't want to drag him into this."

"You really think Dani will settle for that?"

"Probably not."

Vale text Dani that they are in Luca's house in Urbino and soon he gets one back.

"Alex is with him, he's coming too."

"What?" Marc says, eyes wide.

"He wants to help."

"Should have known."

 

Around eleven, Dani and Alex arive and after Vale told them about their meeting with Matteo, the laptop pings, indicating a message from Matteo. They look at each other before Vale opens the video and the huddle around it to look at it, the screen is split in four, it doesn't take long for Marc to spot his lover and they all follow him through the four screens and just when they want to give up, Dani releases a gasp.

"What?" Vale asks.

"Pause it." Marc immediatly does what he says and pauses the screen.

"Oh god." Marc whispers.

"What?" Vale asks again and looks from one to the other.

"That man,"Dani says and points at someone close behind Luca,"it's Jamy."

"Are you sure?"Alex asks.

"Very sure."Marc confirms.

They start the video again and see how Luca let's himself be guided outside and seemingly without much resistance, gets into a cab to drive away.

"Why would he go with him?"

"Rewind it." Vale says.

Marc does what he says and rewinds the screen untill Jamy is right behind him again.

"Can you blow it up?"

Marc starts blowing the picture up, making it a bit blurry too but they can defenitly see the outline of something behind his jacket and pointing towards Luca's back.

"He has a gun on him."

"Oh god." Marc breaths.

Just the thought about someone pointing a gun at his love makes him sick and enraged with anger, balling his fists.

"When was it?"

"Uhm...06:20, saterdaymorning."

"That's like, thirty hours ago,"Marc gets up and starts pacing the room, fingers going through his hair,"he's been having Luca for more then thirty hours!"

"Marc calm down." Alex says.

"How can I calm down! Some maniac has Luca! Someone who didn't hesitate to shoot someone he claimed to love! God knows what he did to him and if he is even...."

"Hey, don't say that,"Vale says and walks towards Marc,"don't even dare to think it, ok?"

Marc nods, looking at Vale with tears in his eyes and he shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, ok."

"This is all my fault." Dani whispers.

"No, no Dani..."

"Yes, if I hadn't let myself in with him he wouldn't have gone after Luca."

"And if I hadn't been in a relationship with Luca, he wouldn't have gone after him either." Marc counters.

"And if Giorgia hadn't been late, he wouldn't have gotten to Luca either, this is no ones fault, ok?"Vale says and Dani and Marc nod,"ok, we need to call Matteo to tell him about Jamy."

The Italian grabs his phone and calls his friend but when he answers Vale doesn't get a change to say something.

"You need to come." his friends voice says.

"Why? What happened?"

"I can't tell you over the phone, just come as soon as possible."

The four hurry to the car, letting Dani drive them, both Vale and Marc to anxious to drive right now and when they arrive, Matteo is waiting for them outside, they follow the Lieutenant inside and into his office, sitting down behind his desk, looking up at Vale.

"You brought friends."

"Yeah, this is Alex Marquez, Marc's younger brother and Dani Pedrosa, my teammate and....my boyfriend."

Vale says and Dani feels himself blush.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that explains why you never settled down with a woman, then," Matteo smiles,"sit down, sorry I only have two chairs."

"That ok, we'll stand." Dani says and Alex nods.

Matteo turns the laptop around and all four gasp at what they see, Luca is stripped to his boxer and tied to a chair, arms on his back, just a light bulb above him for his only source of light and his eyes look terrified.

"Oh my god." Marc gasps, hand before his mouth.

"Luca...." Vale's voice barely above a whisper.

"It get's worse."

"What?"

"This is a tape, brace yourself."

The Lieutenant presses the button and immediatly Luca's face jerks from left to right, eyes wide and Marc can see the panic in them and his raspy breathing.

"Is someone there?" Luca yells.

"Babe..."

"Help me please!"

Luca jerks on the chair trying to get lose but the rope is to tight on his back.

"Where is he?" Marc asks, looking over the screen at Matteo.

"We don't know, we're trying to locate the signal but the one who aired this is good."

"It's Jamy." Dani says.

"Who?"

Dani quickly tells him his past with Jamy and that he probably took Luca to get to him.

"Then I need to call the police in Geneva."

Matteo grabs his phone while Marc hears the frantic voice of his fiance again, slamming the laptop closed and walking out, followed by Alex who almost gets the door slammed in his face be reacts quickly.

 

Dani sit's down next to Vale, taking his hands and the Italian looks at his lover, face pale and eyes watery.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about this." Dani whispers.

"This is not your fault."

"I can't help but feel it is...."

"Hey, we talked about this, it's just an unfortunate coincidence of circumstances....or something...."

 

Marc paces up and down the bathroom, being watched by Alex, the youngest Marquez not really knowing how to handle this, he's never seen Marc like this. For a moment he contemplates just leaving him alone for a moment and he starts to turn around.

"Don't leave." Marc says, voice quivering.

Alex turns around and looks at Marc, teeth biting his lip trying desperately to keep the tears inside when Alex steps foward and hugs his brother, older Marquez clinging to him like he never did before, tears running freely now and even shaking from the force of it. Alex patiently lets his brother cry on his shoulder, rubbing his back soothingly and whispering words of comfort untill he is just a sobbing mess and Alex leans back looking at him.

"We'll find him, we'll get him back, I'm sure they are doing everything they can to locate where he is."

"If he hurts Luca, if he hurts one hair on him I'll fucking kill him."

"I know and I'll gladly help you."

Marc releases Alex, clearing his throat and looking into the mirror before he wets his hands and runs them through his hair and over his face, trying to get decent again before the two bothers walk back to Matteo's office. When they come back, Dani and Vale are still sitting in the chairs and Matteo is still on the phone, just about to hang up.

"The Swiss police lost sight of him after he left the country,"he says and sits down, looking at Dani,"how did he know Luca would be at the airport?"

"Probably because of the pictures that were taken on the airport in Malaysia of us." Marc says.

"Of course, well, there is not much we can do..."

"You have to do something, you can't leave him there!"

"We don't know where he is," Matteo says and slowly stands up,"I assure you my people are doing everything they can to locate him....."

"That's not good enough!"

"With yelling you don't get to him sooner." Matteo says stern.

"Sorry....I'm sorry I just....I just want him back."

"I know you do, but like I said, there is nothing we can do except wait untill we know where he is or untill he contacts us again. I suggest you get a hotel nearby so you're close when something happens."

 

The four leave the station and get a hotel two blocks away, checking in and luckily there are two rooms available next to each other, Marc and Alex disappearing in one and Dani and Vale in the other. Dani having been so kind to pack some clothes of him and Vale and he drops them once inside and looks at Vale.

"He looked so scared," the Italian says,"he looked so scared, Dani."

The Spaniard can hear the tremor in his voice and walks closer, hand reaching out and touching Vale's arm and he turns around, tears rolling down his cheek. Dani softly wipes them away and Vale covers his hand with his, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes, making more tears fall.

"I failed." he whispers.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm his older brother, Dani, I was supposed to keep him safe, to protect him to make sure nothing happens to him and now....now some maniac has him and does god knows what to him, I just can't..."

"Then don't,"Dani closes the distance and hugs his lover,"we have to have faith in Matteo's men, they will find him."

Vale nods into his shoulder, tightening his grip around the smaller, breathing raspy and suddenly Vale turns his head and kisses him deeply, fingers finding a way into the youngers hair. Dani is a bit taken aback by the force his lover is using and tries to loosen himself but Vale's grip only tightens more. The kiss gets more heated with every second that passes, Vale pushing Dani backwards while his tongue asks for entrance which is quickly given by Dani. When the need to breath becomes to much, they break it, fingers starting to work on pulling off his shirt and open his jeans.

"Vale...I don't...."

"Please, I need you, I need to feel something, to focus on something else then....I need to think about something else, please, Dani."

"Ok, ok....just calm down."

Dani gently cups his face, wiping away his tears and pulling of his shirt before he starts with his jeans, pushing it off his hips followed by his own and leading him to the bed, Vale sliding in between the sheets and pulling up his knees exposing himself. Dani hesitates, normally he would gladly accept but now....

"Cara..."

Vale reaches out to Dani, smaller taking his hand and settling between his legs, hands placed on his knees before he leans over him and kisses him, moaning when their cocks come into contact. Dani takes his time to open him up, using more lube then normal, brushing his prostate more then he normally would do untill Vale is practically begging him to be fucked. Dani lies his legs over his hips, shuffling closer and aligns his cock against the Italians opening to slide inside in one hard push, making both gasp. Stilling for a moment and closing his eyes Dani tries to calm himself down before he starts to thrust in hard and deep, hitting his prostate every time and luring the most beautiful sounds from his lovers lips. Vale has his head pushed into the pillow, curls wet and clinging to his forehead and chest glistening with a sheen of sweat, hard cock leaking on his toned stomach. Dani reaches out and curls his fingers around it, tugging it in time with his thrusting and his eyes move up over the body beneath him, watching how it unravels and it is a sight to behold.

"Close..."

Dani thrusts in harder and deeper and when he flicks his thumb over the tip, Vale comes with a long moan, pulling Dani with him. While the smaller pulls out and walks to the bathroom to get a cloth, Vale keeps lying motionless in the bed, winching when Dani cleans him up and when he snuggels in next to him, Vale pulls him close against him.

 

In the next room it's already been an hour after Marc disappeared into the bathroom to take shower and hearing it being turned off half an hour ago already and Alex is getting worried so he walks up to the door and listens but he hears nothing.

"Marc?"

Nothing.

"Marc?"

Stil nothing.

The youngest Marquez opens the door to see Marc standing in his boxer before the mirror, looking at something and he frowns.

"Marc, what..."

"It was gone." he says.

"What was?"

"His necklace, it was gone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it wasn't there on the video, Jordi, Tito's brother, he worked so hard and it was so beautiful, he'll be mad it got lost."

"No he won't...."Alex walks up to Marc and takes his hand,"he will make you a new one which you can give Luca when Matteo's men find him and bring him back."

"They will right?" Marc asks and his voice sounds soft,"they will bring him brack to me, right Alex?"

"Of course they will, I'm sure he put his best men on it, we have to have faith in them."

"I know and I do, I just can't handle the thought of Luca in there, alone, in the dark, scared and lost, I need to know where he is so I can get him back, I need him back, I need him in my life, Alex, I can't....I can't be without him, I feel só lost without him..."

Alex hugs his brother, hands rubbing his back and the older Marquez heaves a trembling sigh.

"I'm so glad you're here, that you came with Dani, you didn't have too."

"Of course I did, you need me and I wanted too and besides, Luca is family now and you would do the same for me too."

"I would."

"What does it mean?"

"What?"

"The necklace."

"Oh,"Marc releases him and wipes his tears,"god, I'm so sorry, uhm, it's Tito and Jordi's wedding gift to us."

"What? You're getting married?" Alex says, smiling.

"I just wanted his promise that he would marry me one day and he said yes but there is no hurry."

"That's amazing, Marc, really,"Alex frames his brothers face and looks at him intently,"and we will find him and you will have him back again, safe and unharmed so you can marry him."

Marc smiles and hugs his brother again before Alex leaves the room and Marc gets dressed.

The rest of the monday and tuesday there is no news from Matteo and it drives Marc up the walls with madness, the Spaniard not even able to eat or sleep, to worried about Luca and when he is sitting on the balcony tuesday evening, knees pulled up against his chest and arms wrapped around them, staring into the distance, Alex sits down next to him.

"Here."he says and holds out a bowl of food.

"Not hungry."

"Marc, you have barely eaten anything since sunday, come on."

Marc says nothing, just keeps staring into the distance.

"Please?" Alex tries.

Still no answer and Alex signs, placing the bowl on the ground and laying an arm around him, Marc let's his head fall on his younger brother's shoulder, thankfull he is there with him for support.

"You know, when they find Luca, and they will,"Alex starts,"he will be weak, he will need you to be strong for him so he can lean on you and so you can take care of him."

"I know."

"But how can you do that, how can you take care of Luca when, at the rate you're going now, you'll end up in the hospital next to him? He wouldn't want that. It doesn't have to be much, just a little would be enough."

Alex presses a kiss against Marc's temple before leaving his brother alone and when he returns some time later, Marc has fallen asleep, bowl of food empty and Alex smiles. Happy he got at least some food inside and that he is sleeping is good too. Alex, being very reluctant to wake him, retrieves a blanket from inside and covers his older brother with it, balcony shielded enough from the wind to let him lie there, probably being sore in the morning but Marc really needs some sleep, and Alex presses a kiss against his forehead before he walks back inside, leaving the sliding door open a bit.

 

The funural on wednesday is strange, Vale mingling with the guest of which some he knows, closely followed by Dani while Marc and Alex stay a bit on the background. 

The service is nice, there are a lot of people that feel the need to say something about Massimo and it's clear that in his carreer of psychologist he helped a lot of people, even saved some lives with his sessions.

"I'm sorry." Marc suddenly hears besides him.

The service is done and most people are leaving, Vale and Dani still standing with Stefania, Marc looks next to him and he sees a tall, slender brunette.

"I'm Giorgia and I'm so sorry I was late, if I hadn't..." Giorgia stops talking and wipes away a tear.

"It's ok,"Marc says and takes her hand, squeezing it,"you couldn't know this would happen and I'm sure they will find him soon."

"Yeah, I just hope...."

Giorgia heaves a deep breath, eyes looking up and Marc feels so sorry for her, losing her father and her brother is missing and on a whim he pulls her in his arms to hug her close, Giorgia clinging to him for several minutes before she lets him go.

"Thank you."

"Sure, I'm sorry about your dad, listening to all the people he seemed like a great man."

"He was, he adored Luca and me, he was Luca's biggest fan and he was happy for you."

"Hey, guys...." Vale suddenly says,"Giorgia, I'm so sorry."

Vale gives the woman a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before she walks away with Stefania, she invited the guys for a small late lunch in her house but they politly declined, not really in the mood for that. It's already late in the evening when they get back to their hotel in Rimini and all four are exhausted and when they fall into bed, all are sleeping fairly quickly.

 

"Marc.....Marc wake up...."

Marc moans and opens his eyes, seeing green ones looking at him.

"What is it?"

"Matteo called, he needs us to come in."

"What?" Marc sits up immediatly,"did they found him?"

"No, but he wants to show us something."

"Oh, ok." it sounds disappointent.

While Marc is getting dressed as fast as he can, he prays they haven't got more footage to show them, seeing Luca strapped to a chair, scared out of his mind is just a thing he can't watch. When they arrive at the station, they are ushered into his room.

"This arrived this morning." he says.

He holds out a small enveloppe with Marc's name on it and he takes it with trembling fingers, opening it and tilting it while holding his hand underneath it, releasing a shaky breath when the necklace and the pendant slide on his hand.

"Oh god," he whispers,"this is Luca's."

Marc drops the enveloppe, holding the necklace up and letting the pendant rest against his hand, sliding his thumb over it.

"Is that blood?" he suddenly says, voice sounding weak.

"We already took a swipe to see who's it is."

"And?"

"It's Luca's."

"He's hurt..."Marc says, voice sounding weak,"he's hurt and I'm not there to....I should be there..."

Alex takes Marc's hand and gives a soft squeeze, making Marc look at him, eyes empty and hollow.

"There's a note."Dani says, picking up the enveloppe and taking the note out which he gives to Vale.

_"I gave you something now I want something back."_

"He wants me." Dani says blank.

Vale looks at his lover, Dani looking at the note.

"I can save him."

"Dani..."

"I can take his place, then you have Luca back."

"No,"Vale says and takes Dani's hands,"he is not getting you."

"It might be the only change we have to get Luca back."

"I don't care, I'm not allowing you to go anywhere near him, I won't let you."

"He's right,"Marc says and walks up to Dani,"you can save Luca and ensure we get him back, but I will not allow you too either, I want you both safe, not just you or just Luca, you both."

"Ok."

"My techs are getting closer to finding out where he is, it can be any minute now."

"And when you do, you'll get him and get Luca back right?"

"We will do our best."

"I want to be there."

"No, that's not..."

"I don't care, I want to be there when you arrest him."

"That is not an option, I will not put you in danger, when we know where he is I will let you know but you will have to stay here while me and my men are gone."

"Fine."


	54. chapter 53

Two days later, there is another message from Jamy, Luca not sitting on the chair anymore but hanging on a chain that is bolted into the ceiling, head hanging but when Jamy pulls the youngers hair and his head is jerked back, Marc's heart breaks once again, he is looking much worse now, black swollen eyes, lip busted and nose bleeding and he even has some bruises on his chest that is bare, shirt ripped open. 

"So," Jamy begins,"since I still haven't heard if I'm getting what I want I'm getting a bit impatient, maybe I should just give you a nudge, letting you watch while I have some fun with this one."

Jamy strokes Luca's chest, squeezing a nipple making the Italian whimper before the hand moves lower, carressing his abdomen while he positions himself behind Luca. Marc helplessly has to watch how Jamy covers his mouth with one hand while the other creeps lower and cups him through his jeans, biting Luca's neck and again, Luca whimpers.

Marc feels his anger building, feels how it enrages him, having to watch how that piece of shit touches the love of his life, how he almost defiles him in front of his own eyes and the fucker is loving it and when his fingers slip inside Luca's jeans Marc closes his eyes and turns around, not even being able to watch it any longer. Then the screen goes blanc.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Marc hisses.

All eyes are on him, Alex slowly moving towards his brother but knowing him well enough to know to keep his distance. At that moment the door flies open and all eyes turn towards it.

"We know where he is." it sounds.

"Where." Matteo asks.

"Industrial area, on the south of here, near the harbor, there are a lot of abandoned buildings so we don't know exactly in which they are."

"Esamble the team, I'll be right there."

The officer walks out and Matteo looks at the four riders.

"I'm going to need to ask you to be patient, we can't just go in and arrest him."

"Why not!"

"Because we don't know where exactly he is and moreover, he could have installed camera's that will signal our arrival, that could trigger him to kill Luca when he realizes we are not intend to give Dani to him, we need a plan, a good one, this takes time."

"How much time?"

"We'll wait till it's dark, that's in our advantage."

"That's like at least five hours!" Marc yells.

"I know, but it's the best change we have, maybe it's best if you go to your hotel, get a shower some food and maybe some sleep, if everything goes according to plan, it will be a long time before you get that change once we're back."

"Will you let us know when you go?" Marc asks.

"Sure."

With that Matteo walks out and the four riders look at each other, realizing there is not much they can do here so the return to the hotel, and take a shower, Marc going first then Alex, followed by Vale and Dani watches his lover walk into the bathroom.

"You can follow him you know." Marc says.

Dani looks at his former teammate, eyes wide.

"I didn't...."

"It's ok, I'm not a prude and neither is Alex,"Marc smiles,"go after him, we'll order some food."

Without saying anything, Dani stands up and walks into the bathroom, stall already filled with steam and he slowly undresses himself while he sees his lover standing under the stream, hands against the tiles and head hanging. Dani slips into the stall and circles Vale's waist from behind, Italian gasping with the touch, fingers covering Dani's and lacing them together. 

"They'll get him back tonight." the Spaniard whispers.

Vale turns around in his arms, Dani looking at him and knowing his eyes aren't wet because of the water, he reaches out and cups Vale's cheek, Italian leaning into the touch and closing his eyes. Hand moving up to cover it and kissing it before he leans down and presses his lips against Dani's. 

The smaller let's himself by pushed agaist the tiles, allows Vale to deepen the kiss and he moans into his mouth when he feels Vale's hips rocking forward, cock rubbing against each other, lifting his leg and placing it around Vale's hip, the older curls his fingers around them, tugging slowly. It only takes a few strokes to bring both to climax, taking their time to get back from their high before they start washing each other.

When they walk out Dani feels himself blushing but Marc and Alex don't even blink when they walk into the room.

"There's food on the table." the eldest Marquez says.

 

Halfway during the evening Vale's phone rings, all eyes turning to him and when they hear Vale saying they will be right there, Marc is already out the door. Walking into the office Matteo gestures for them to follow him, he takes them to a small room with monitors that show several men in uniform and weapons.

"What is this?" Vale asks.

"I've arranged for my men to wear camera's on their helmets so you can see what happens.

"Please take me with you." Marc pleads.

"We've talked about his..."

"I know but, think of Luca, once this is over, he'll be scared and probably traumatized, he needs a familiar face there, someone he trusts, that he loves."

"He has a point." Vale says.

"Fine, but you stay out of the building."

They all nod and when they arrive at the building, they jump out, Marc sees them making all sorts of gestures towards each other he can't make any sense of but luckily they seem to understand. They work their way through the building room by room and floor by floor and Marc is gong insane with waiting, Vale sitting next to him in the van watching the monitors while Alex and Dani pace outside.

Suddenly they see a light, it's vague but defenitly there and Marc leans in to have a better look, gasping when he sees a clearer view. Luca is sitting in the chair again, hands now bound in his lap, chest still bare and he looks just as worse as two days ago. Marc feels the tears in his eyes, feeling so fucking helpless, wishing he could just go there and hold him, just get him away from Jamy.

Suddenly there sounds a shot and one of the camera's shows the ceiling, indicating one of Matteo's men got hit and the others start to hide behind things. Marc looks on the screens but he doesn't see Jamy when he suddenly hears a menacing laughter. The man appearing seemingly out of nowhere behind Luca, giving the men no change in shooting him without hitting Luca. 

"What's this?"

"Let him go, Jamy, this is not about him." they hear Matteo saying.

"No, it's not, but I don't see the one it is about with you so....no, he's gonna stay here a little longer."

"You have nowhere to go, give it up."

"I will give up as soon as I have who I want, I can wait. I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to this one so as I see it, handing over Dani is your only change of getting this one back."

They seem to be in an impasse, Jamy not giving in and Matteo's men refusing to stand down.

"I'm not giving this one up so quickly, not without getting what I want and you know what I want."

"Let him go, Jamy." someone from his left suddenly says.

"What the fuck..." Vale gasps for breath, all camera's showing Dani now, there, inside the building, while some move back to Jamy, Vale sees to his horror how Jamy smirks and aims his gun at his lover.

"Jamy, don't..."

"I'm just finishing what I started all those years back."

There is a shot heard, yelling and the scraping of the chair over the floor, Vale almost knocking Marc down in his haste to get out of the van and into the building, taking the stairs with two at a time, not realizing Alex and Marc are right behind him. Skidding to a halt when they are suddenly in a bright room, Matteo's men in front of them and Dani to the left seemingly unhurt but when they look at Jamy they see he is limping, gun still holding on tight and free arm around Luca's waist, dragging him backwards with him, the young Italian being to weak to fight back and Marc runs forward but one of Matteo's men grabs his arm and stops him.

"Let me go!" he yells.

"Marc?" 

Luca's voice sounds so weak but he heard it and Marc looks at him.

"I'm here babe, I'm right here."

"Please help me, Marc..."

"I'm so sorry."

In the meantime Vale has made his way towards Dani, grabbing his hands and dragging him back.

"Are you fucking crazy!" he hisses.

"I just wanted...I thought..."

But the rest of his sentence is drowend out when Vale hugs him close, almost suffocating him.

"Jesus, Dani, you scared me so much,"he says and frames Dani's face with his hands to look at him,"when I saw him pointing that gun at you and then I heard the shot..."

"It was one of Matteo's men, they shot him in the leg but he dragged Luca back with him, breaking the chair and getting up...."

Suddenly there sounds another set of shots and instinctivly Vale curls his body around Dani's to protect him, for a moment you can hear a needle fall before they hear an icy cry and they turn around. 

Marc, who is struggling in one of Matteo's men's arms rips himself free and runs forward, seeing how Jamy falls backwards but Luca falls to his knees, eyes blanc and chest bleeding, Marc falling on his knees and catching him in his arms, Luca rolls on his back, head cradled in Marc's arms.

"No, god no, please....Luca..." Marc whispers.

"Marc...."

"Yeah, I'm here, I'm with you...."

"It hurts...."

"I know babe, don't try to talk, just stay with me."

Luca has trouble keeping his eyes open, breathing turning raspy and when his eyes close, Marc taps his cheek.

"NO, don't close your eyes, look at me, babe."

"I'm so tired.....so cold..."

"I know but you'll be fine....please just stay with me....don't leave me....I can't...don't you dare die on me....."

Marc pushes his hand on the wound as hard as he can, trying desperatly to keep the blood inside but it's not working, blood seeping through his fingers and Marc can already feel him slipping away while he let's out a scream of frustration.

"Marc..." 

"Don't try to talk, babe...." 

Matteo is standing next to him, tugging his shoulder but Marc shrugs him off.

"Don't, just fucking don't..."

"Hey,"Dani's soft voice sounds and Marc looks at him crouched down,"the medics are here, they need to work on him, come on."

Marc lets himself be moved away by his former teammate and some medics kneel down to work on Luca but he doesn't let go of his hand but when they need to lift him on a stretcher Marc has to let go. Normally he could go with him but there are so much medics needed to work on Luca he can't and once outside, he is forced to watch how the ambulance drives off with his fiance.

"What the fuck happened!" Marc yells at Matteo.

"Marc.." Alex says and takes his arm.

"Let me go,"Marc says and rips himself out of Alex' grasp,"what the fuck happened!"

Marc is pushing Matteo backwards, making his men come in between them and pushing Marc back.

"Don't fucking touch me! You shot Luca! You could have killed him!"

"We didn't..."

"I saw it!"

"We need to look at the footage to know what happened and what went wrong."

"I don't need footage I was there and you or one of your men shot Luca!"

"Marc!"

Marc swirls on his heels, coming face to face with his younger brother, who looks at him urgent.

"You need to go to the hospital, you need to be with Luca."

"Right." 

The realization Luca is fighting for his live takes the wind out of his raging and he seems to have calmed down, letting himself be led to the van by Alex, followed by Dani and Vale.

"Take them to the hospital." Matteo says to one of his men.

The man nods and drives of with the four men to take them to the hospital. 

In the van Marc suddenly sees his hands are covered in blood, Luca's blood and he gags.

"Oh god." he whines, stretching his arms to get it out of his sight.

Alex responds by taking of his jacket and wrapping it around Marc's hands and the older looks at him gratefull.

"Thanks."

When they arrive in the hospital they are quickly directed to the IC unit, doctor explaining to them that Luca was shot in the chest and lost a lot of blood and he has internal bleeding and damage but before they can do anything about that, they need to stop the bleeding and get the bullet out. The four take place in the waitingroom, having heard it can take hours before Luca get's out of surgery. 

In the meantime, the doctor takes Marc to a room and helps him clean his hands from the blood of his fiance which turns out to take up more then half an hour. When he walks back into the waitingroom, Alex has fallen asleep, just like Dani, Spaniard curled against Vale's side, head on the Italians shoudler and the Italians arm around his shoulders. Marc slowly walks inside and sits down, looking at his hands that are now clean.

"You should try and get some sleep too." Vale says.

"No, I can't sleep, not while Luca is fighting for his live, god he lost so much blood, what if he...." 

"Hey,"Vale says and Marc looks at him,"don't think like that, he has to survive, he will survive, the doctors will save him."

Vale sounds so determent Marc actually allows himself to believe that and he nods before he stands up.

"I'm need some air."

 

Five minutes later he finds himself on the roof of the hospital, looking out over the busy city and he fishes his phone out of his pocket, pressing a number and he doesn't have to wait long before someone picks up.

"Hey mom."

 

After Marc has talked to his mother, he feels a lot better, smiling he thinks back to all the times he and Alex were scared of something, a spider or a nightmare, their mom always used to be able to calm them down, just like she did with Luca after they came out. He walks back down into the corridor, heart nearly stopping when he sees a doctor walking into the waiting area. He takes a jog and rounds the corner just in time to see Dani and Alex wake up and the doctor looks at him.

"And?" 

"Well, they're still operating on him, I'm just here to tell you that we've stopped the bleeding and have taken the bullet out. Now they need to suck the blood out and see if there is any further damage."

"But he'll be ok?" Vale asks.

"We don't know."

"How long?"

"Probably a couple of hours, three max. But after that he will surely be sleeping for a day. I know this is hard but there is nothing you can do for him here, go home, or to your hotel, get some sleep and food, change of clothes."

"No,"Marc says resolute,"I'm not leaving him."

"Then I'm staying too." Alex immediatly says.

"Yeah we too."

"Mr Marini is very lucky with a brother, boyfriend and such good friends like you," the doctor smiles,"if there is anything you need, a bed or something to eat just let someone at the station now, I'll tell them to give you anything you need."

"Thank you, I could do with a coffee tho."

The rest nods in agreement.

"Ok, coffee and just in case, something to eat will be brought here."

After the doctor has left, Marc looks at Vale.

"How long have I been gone?"

"Two hours."

"Wow that long?"

"Yeah what were you doing?"

"Talking to mom,"Marc says and sits down,"I just needed to hear her voice, it's always soothing to me."

"She could always calm us down no matter what didn't she?" Alex says.

"Yeah, she wants us to call her as soon as we know something."

 

After about halfway through the night, all failed in staying awake, the doctor walks into the waitingroom, smiling when he sees the two heaps of people tangled and when he clears his throat, all seem to be waking up at the same time, resulting in the four of them almost falling to the ground.

"Sorry," Marc says hoars,"sorry we uh....fell asleep."

"That's ok."

He waits patiently untill everyone is awake enough and he smiles.

"I'm happy to inform you that Mr Marini is in the recovery room although,"he says and raises his hand,"he's still in danger, how he gets through the next 12 hours will be vital."

"Can we see him?" Marc asks.

"Well, he needs to have rest, he just underwent a five hour surgery so I suggest just one of you."

The doctor automatically looks at Vale but the Italian looks at Marc.

"You go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you are after all his fiance so..."

"Thank you."

"If you would follow me, please."

The doctor leaves with Marc behind him, leaving him alone in front of a door and a message that he has five minutes and slowly Marc walks inside. It's dim in the room, curtains closed and only light coming from the monitors that also beep, Luca is hooked up on an drip and he has a bandage around his chest, red mark already visable, heartmonitor and a breathing machine that leads tubes into his nose. Marc let's out a sob and walks closer, standing next to the bed and wanting to take his hand but being afraid of hurting him, still he reaches out and covers Luca's hand with his. Sitting down in the chair he looks at his fiance, looking so pale and his eyes are still black and blue and his lip is swollen and without thinking Marc reaches out his free hand and softly tracing the abused lip.

"I'm so sorry, babe, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you from him, that this happened to you. You need to fight now, babe, fight for us, for me, fight to come back to me."

Marc heaves a trembling sigh while he stands up and leans over, weaving his fingers through Luca's hair and presses a kiss against his lips before he leaves him.

 

The next 12 hours, Luca's condition improves steadily and as soon as they can see Luca, Marc makes Alex go to the hotel to get Luca's necklace to place it around his fiance's neck, where it belongs. After a couple of hours more, Vale and Dani having gone to get something to eat and Alex on the hall talking to his mom on the phone, Marc is sitting in the chair, head resting on Luca's arm and eyes closed having fallen asleep there an hour ago and therefore not noticing Luca opens his eyes and he looks at Marc, trying to move his hand but he can't so he softly says his name, Marc stirs but doesn't wake up and when he says his name a little louder Marc suddenly jerks awake, sitting up straight and looking at Luca with sleepy eyes.

"You're awake."

"Yes, I'm awake."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a bus, my chest hurts a lot and why do I have tubes in my nose?"

Luca tries to look at the tubes which results in him getting crosseyed and Marc smiles.

"That is a very charming look on you, babe."

Luca smiles while he looks at Marc.

"What happened?"

"You don't know?"

"No, I know being in that warehouse or whatever it was and then there were voices and yelling and then everything went dark."

"You were shot, you underwent a five hour operation and after that we still had to wait for 12 hours before we knew if you would make it, I was so scared I would lose you." Marc whispers.

"Well, I'm still here."

"Thank god for that."

Luca tugs the Spaniards hand, pulling him towards him and Marc willingly leans forward, kissing his lips softly and the moment their lips meet, both sigh content, Marc's arms carefully moving around his shoulder, making sure he doesn't hurt him and he burries his face in the Italians neck.

"In the last 12 hours I was so scared I would lose you,"Marc whispers, Luca hearing the tremor in his voice,"I need you so much and I love you so much and I really can't imagine my life without you in it so please, marry me this year."

"Of course I will." Luca smiles, rubbing Marc's back soothingly.

"Your awake." They suddenly hear and look up to see Vale, Dani and Alex standing.

"Yeah."he says.

"I'll get you a doctor." Marc says and kisses Luca before he leaves.


	55. chapter 54

"How do you feel?" Vale asks.

The three walk closer, Vale sitting on the side of the bed and looking at Luca.

"Could be better."

"You look awful." Vale suddenly says.

"Vale!" Dani says shocked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's ok, I feel awful too."

"Are you in pain?"

"My chest hurts, Marc said I was shot and they operated on me for hours."

"We were pretty worried about you."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, you're back with us now."

"What happened to Jamy, is he..."

"He's dead," Dani says and Luca looks at him,"the police shot him in the head, he was dead before he hit the ground."

"So who shot me?"

"The impact in Jamy's head made him shoot as a reflex, his gun was still pointed on you, so..."

"I admire what you tried to do," Luca suddenly says and Dani frowns,"giving yourself to him to save me."

"It was my fault in the first place...."

"No, Dani, it's not," Vale sighs and looks at Luca,"he is conviced that this is all his fault, he suggested before to take your place to get you back but Marc and me wouldn't hear of it."

"I'm glad because he's right, this isn't your fault, Dani, this is no one's fault, otherwise you could just as well blame my father for getting himself killed making me go back alone giving Jame the opportunity to get to me."

When the doctor walks into the room he ushers everyone out so he can do some test and give Luca something for the pain. Vale and Marc take the opportunity to call the family and let them know Luca is awake and after they are done, they walk back into the room. Marc immediatly sitting on the bedside and taking his hand.

"You look tired." Luca says.

"He's been awake for the last 24 hours." Alex says.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he refused to leave your side, made me or Dani get him something to eat or drink, sitting in that chair and just holding your hand....."

Luca looks at Marc fondly, seeing a slight blush on his cheeks and he smiles.

"You're sweet." the Italian says.

They talk some more untill Luca begins to yawn.

"We'll leave you alone so you can get some rest." Marc says.

While they say goodbye, Luca suddenly takes Vale's wrist and the Italian looks at his younger brother.

"Can you stay? I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

After the rest is gone, Vale sit's down on the bedside and frowns.

"What's going on?"

"I need a favor."

 

The next days Luca's situation slowly improves and everyday, Marc, Vale, Alex and Dani visit him and keep him company and one night, when Alex, Dani and Vale decide to leave early to give Marc and Luca some time alone, the Spaniard has moved from the bedside into the bed with him, lying on his back, Luca's head resting on his colorbone, fingers softly tracing Luca's upper arm while the other is laced with Luca's fingers on his stomach.

"So, when do you want to get married?" Marc asks.

"As soon as possible."

"Ok, so the last race is on november 12 and if I will become the champion there will probably be a party in Cervera the week after, that will be november 18, so that leaves november 25, december 2, 9, and 16 or 23 if you want if before Christmas, or it will be 29."

"How about the sixteenth?"

"Yeah? 12-16-2017?"

"Yeah."

"The sixteenth it is then, I'll see if we can let Jordi fill in the date on our pendants."

"How long is that? How many weeks from now?"

"Five or six."

"Wow, that is fast, there is so much we need to arrange."

"That I need to arrange, although I wonder when I will have the time for that."

"How many best mans can we have?"

"I don't know, there's more then one you want to have?"

"I don't know, I just think you want Alex there with you, I want Vale there with me but maybe if we could have two, you could take Dani, then Vale and Dani can walk the aisle together."

"Oh you're devious," Marc chuckles,"but I like it, who will be your second?"

"Balda, we could walk the aisle with our mom's, then Alex and Balda and then Dani and Vale."

"Sounds perfect."

Luca looks up and leans in to kiss Marc, soft and sweet but it quickly turns intens and Luca turns his head to deepen the kiss, winching with a specific movement of his upperbody.

"Shit." 

"Sorry." Marc says.

"It's ok."

Luca moves up a bit and cuddles in close to his lover, and Marc wraps his arms around him as tight as he can without hurting him. When later that night a nurse comes in, both are sleeping. According to the rules she has to send Marc home but seeing the ordeal the young Italian went through and he is sleeping, she decides to let them be and she leaves them with a smile.

 

It's in the middel of the night when Dani wakes up, reaching for the spot besides him to find it empty and he sits up, looking around the room and seeing a faint light shining underneath the door. Slipping out of bed he finds his lover standing in front of the window, staring out. He slowly walks up to him, arms sliding around his waist and fingers lacing on the Italians stomach, smiling when he feels the older covering them with his.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I just...I woke up and suddenly I realized I could have lost him, I could have lost Luca and I could have lost you in that warehouse too and I just don't know..."

Suddenly Dani hears a sob in his voice and he looks around Vale, seeing a tear rolling down.

"Hey, we're ok."

"I know and I know I shouldn't think of things like that but I just couldn't help it,"Vale turns around in his arms and frames his face,"if I ever lost one of you I don't know what I would do."

"And you don't have to think about that because I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't controll that."

"I know and if, god forbid, something would happen to me I'll just come back to haunt you but also to keep you safe and everything so I'll still be with you, and I'm sure Luca would too so there you go, problem solved."

Vale smiles and leans down to kiss him, finding their way back to the bedroom and falling asleep quickly.

 

"Shouldn't you be leaving for Valencia?" Luca says one day.

The four look at each other, completly forgotten the last race and the championship before Marc looks at Luca again.

"I don't know...."

"I do, you need to go, you need to race, win the championship."

"Hey,"Vale says indignant,"I'm your brother."

"Fiance, sorry." Luca says while showing his pendant.

They chuckle while Vale rolls his eyes.

"Aw, I'm in your corner, querido."

"Thanks."

The two share a kiss before Luca looks at Marc again.

"But I'm serious, you need to go to Valencia and race, all of you."

"I don't want to leave you." Marc says.

"I'll be fine, I'm not in any danger anymore."

"I know but...."

"No, no but's just go, for me."

"Ok, I'll come by tomorrow before our flight leaves."

Marc leans in and kisses Luca before they get back to the hotel, packing their suitcases and calling their teams to tell them they are on their way. Marc makes another phonecall, to Giovanni, Luca's boss, to let him know what happened and what the situation is, suggesting that he might want to make a statement together with their presswomen, tell the media Luca was involved in a caraccident, even though he does tell Giovanni the truth, he knows it would be best if the real story wouldn't be public.

"Maybe you should be there." he says.

"Why?"

"Well, he's your fiance or boyfriend as far as the media is concerned and people will want to ask you questions too about his condition and how this is for you."

"Right, you might have a point, I'll probably be there somewhere at the end of the afternoon."

"Just let me know."

"I will."

 

The next day, the guys say goodbye to Luca early in the morning, Marc having mixed feelings, he wants to get back on the bike and win the championship but he wishes he didn't have to leave Luca behind for that. After the rest has left them, he takes the Italians hands in his and bites his lip.

"Hey,"Luca says and frames his face with his hands,"I'll be fine, I have a lot of people that will take care of me and I can call mom and Giorgia if I want some company."

"I know."

"And if you win, I'll come to Cervera with you and we can celibrate it together with the town." he promises.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"It will be our first off. public appereance as a couple."

"And I can't think of a place I'd rather do that, surrouded by the people and fans that accepted me as your boyfriend without questions."

Marc smiles and leans forward to kiss Luca long and deep untill they hear someone scraping their throat and both look up.

"Sorry, but I need to speak to Luca, alone." Vale says.

"Sure,"Marc says hoars and looks at Luca again,"I love you and I'll miss you."

"Love you too and I miss you already, call me when you land?"

"Of course."

After Marc has left Vale walks up to the bed, making sure the others are not watching untill he takes something from his pocket and holds it up.

"What's that?" Luca asks.

"The papers, for what you asked."

"Really? That fast?"

"Yeah, normally I'm not one to use my name to get things done but for you I gladly make an exception."

Vale holds the papers out and Luca reaches for them but Vale pulls them back.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, it could be inconvienent for your carreer."

"Yes, Vale, I'm very sure and when it comes to Marc, nothing is inconvenient." Luca says stern.

"Ok then."

Luca takes the papers and unfolds them, reading it.

"So, all I have to do is fill this in and send it to....where?"

"Here,"Vale hands him a note with an adress on it,"it's a house-adress, put it in with the papers and write my name with it, he'll give it priority and send you a document that says it's legal."

"Thank you for this, really."

"Sure, when are you going to tell Marc?"

"When I get the document from him that it's legal so don't tell him anything, I want it to be a surprise."

"I won't."

"We have a date." Luca suddenly says.

"Really? When?"

"December sixteenth."

"That's great."

"I want you to be my best man."

"What?" Vale says and looks surprised.

"What? You're my brother, I want you up there with me on the most important day of my life, please say yes."

"Yes, of course, I'd be honored to."

"Good, Marc will ask Alex and Dani, we'll arrange it so you and Dani can walk the aisle together, who knows what it will bring," Luca winks,"six weeks to arrange everything and I'm stuck in here."

"Well, why don't you write down whatever you need, flowers, music, food, decorations, and give that to me, I'll make sure to work down the list with Dani, Alex and Balda, that's what best mens do right?"

"You don't have to just because you're our best men."

"I know but I want to and besides, you need rest, make sure you're fully recovered by the time you walk down that aisle."

Vale smiles and leans forward to hug his brother carefully.

"I'll come back after the race, ok?"

"Sure."

"And don't be mad when I take the title from your fiance." Vale says, giving his younger brother a wink.

"Ha, you wish!"

 

The next day finds Marc together with Giovanni in front of a crowd of journalists, ready to make a statement, the first question is for Marc, asking him why Luca left Malaysia that evening.

"Luca received a phonecall from his mother that his father had an accident and didn't make it, Luca flew home to support his mother, on the way there, the taxi he was in got involved in a severe accident,"Marc says,"he was taken to the hospital and underwent surgery for internal bleedings, I've been with him every day, just like Dani, Valentino and Alex have."

"Why was Alex there too?" 

Marc frowns, he didn't expected that one and he thinks for a moment.

"Well, Alex and I have always been very close as many of you know, and ever since it got together with Luca they became good friends and he was worried for him, but he also wanted to be there to support me while they were operating on him, it was touch and go for some time."

"How is he now?"

"He's ok, he's in some pain but the doctors are giving him medication for that."

"If you will win the championship, will he be able to celibrate with you next weekend in Cervera?"

"Well, let's just win it first and then we'll see."

"Does he have a preference, you or his brother?"

"You have to ask that to him."

The journalist nods at that and after some other questions, they are done, Giovanni walking to the team and Marc on his way to the hotel, calling Luca as soon as he is in his room.

"Hey, I miss you." the Italian says.

"I miss you too, I really wish you were here."

"Me too, things are looking good for the race, pole position."

"Yeah, I felt great, there's always something special here in Valencia."

"You have the home advantage."

"I know, but Vale is second."

"Just stay ahead of him, I know you can do this."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, I'm almost painfree and the black around my eyes is almost gone, but the lip is healed."

"That's good."

"I've made a list for the wedding, or what I could do, I really need your opinion on a lot of things, like...everything before I can give it to Vale and he can arrange for everything."

"What do you mean?"

"What kind of food, flowers, the guests, the music, we have to get a suit."

"I have time now, we can work some things out." Marc smiles.

 

While Marc and Luca are trying to figure our what they want, Vale and Dani are curled up on the couch, Vale being more nevous then normally, knowing he can win that tenth title tomorrow and Dani taking it upon himself to get his mind off, smaller lying half on top of the Italian, lips locked in a deep kiss while shirts and jeans have been discarded already. Dani's hand disappearing under the waistband of Vale's boxer and softly tugging his cock while Vale's arm is placed around Dani's back, cupping his asscheek and pulling him closer. Bucking his hips up, Vale slips his fingers in Dani's hair to turn his face, deepening the kiss and moaning into his mouth, feeling himself inching closer to the edge with every stroke of his lovers hand. 

"Cara..."

Dani smiles against his lips, breaking the kiss and finding his way down a shuddering body, kissing every piece of skin before he pulls down the Italians boxer and swallows him hole, Vale groaning with the feeling of being surrounded by heat and when the Spaniard sucks hard, he comes down his throat, slowly riding out his orgasm, Dani swallows all he has to give before he moves over him, kissing his lips.

The moment Vale curls his fingers around Dani's cock the younger moans, straddling him and rolling them forward, feeling the Italians thumb flicking the tip, Dani throwing his head back and Vale sits up, free arm curling around Dani's waist to keep him against him and his lips attach themselfs to his collorbone, tongue tracing the scar there making him shiver. Suddenly Vale pushes Dani back into the couch, younger gasping for breah when the Italian suddenly takes him in his mouth sucking hard and it's not long before he comes, fingers clenching in the Italians hair, eyes closed and breathing raspy. When Vale leans back and looks at his lover, he smiles, even after almost 10 months he still finds it amazing Dani is really his and he leans over him, waiting for the other to come down from his high and when he does, he opens his eyes and looks at deep blue ones.

"Hey."

"Hey." Dani smiles.

"Ti voglio bene, cara."

"Te amo demasiado, querido."

Vale leans in and places a soft kiss on his lovers lips before he lifts him up and walks him to the bedroom, lying him down and crawling in next to him pulling him close.

 

The race the next day if a close one, Marc and Vale speeding off as soon as the lights turn green while Dani is fighting for third with Alex, both Marc and Vale having disappeared at the horizon. Fighting a fierce battle for the win and giving both Livio and Lin severeal heartattacks it seems to go right untill the last lap when both riders touch each other and go off, both riding through the gravel and losing a lot of tim, allowing for Alex and Dani to pass them and even Maverick passes them for third, when Marc rejoins the track he realizes Vale is somewhere behind him. When he blasts over the finish he looks at the screen, holding his breath but when he sees Vale came in six, he knows it's enough for him, he's champion, his fourth and he starts screaming in his helmet, startled when suddenly someone grabs his arm. Looking behind him he sees Vale rideng, holding his hand out and taking it, making a bow for Marc and Marc answers it with one of his own.

The outlap is crazy, Marc stopping at his fans, trying to get his championship shirt on and needing some help from the fans, grabbing a flag and riding back into the pits, his crew hauling him in as if he's a hero, slapping his back and petting him on the helmet. When he finally manages to get his helmet off he looks around, eyes falling on Alex' side of the garage but seeing it empty.

"He won." Santi suddenly says.

"What?"

"Alex won, Marc!"

"You're fucking joking!"

"No, come on, you can celibrate your championship later, we need to go to the podium to celibrate your little brothers first MotoGP win!"

The party that evening goes on into deep in the night and both Marquez brothers end up curled up in the olders bed, being awoken the next afternoon by a knock on the door and both groan.

"It's your room, you go." Alex grumbles.

Marc sighs and pushes himself out of bed, just dressed in boxer he stumbles to the door and opens it, mouth falling open and fists rubbing his eyes before he looks again.

"Luca..."

"Hey champ." he smiles.

The Spaniard moves his eyes over his lover, eyes still a bit colored but lip healed as he said and he uses crutches to walk but he's here.

"Oh my god, Luca."

Marc suddenly moves forward and hugs the Italian close making him winch and Marc jump back in shock, hands covering his mouth.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I'm just....you're here."

"I'm here, can I come in?"

"Yes, of course!"

Marc steps aside and watches how Luca hobbles his way inside on the crutches, still a bit unsteady and automatically Marc's hands reach out to steady him if needed.

"Oh my god." 

Both look up and see Alex standing, also just in boxer and eyes wide with the sight of Luca there.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"It needed to be a surprise for your brother,"Luca says and looks over his shoulder at Marc,"surprise."

"I love surprises." Marc smiles.

"Oh, and you,"Luca says and looks at Alex again,"congrats with your first win in MotoGP!"

"Thanks....uhm..just give me a second to get dressed." 

Alex turns around and leaves Marc and Luca alone, the older walking around Luca and finding blue crystal eyes looking back, his own automatically drawn to the dark circles around and he reaches out, finger softly tracing it before he leans in and lets their lips meet in a soft deep kiss.

"Right, I'll give you some time alone." Alex suddenly says.

"Oh you don't have to leave..." Luca starts.

"It's ok, really." Alex smiles and leaves through the door, closing it behind him.

"I need to sit down." Luca says.

The Italian slowly makes his way to the couch and sits down with a groan, hand going straight to his chest and taking a deep breath, Marc sitting down next to him.

"You ok?" Marc asks worried.

"Yeah, just hurts at some points like....always." he smiles.

Luca leans back against the couch while Marc just can't take his eyes off of his lover and he blushes. Suddenly the older lets his fingers slip in his hair and he leans in for another soft sweet kiss, both panting when they let go.


	56. chapter 55

"Can't believe you're really here."

"Emilio arranged it, I called him earlier yesterday, during the qualifying, told him I could get out of the hospital and I was wondering where I should go, home to Italy but seeing I promised you I would celibrate with you in Cervera if you would win the championship.....so he said I should come here, just arrived a couple of hours ago. You have some bandage here?" Luca asks.

"Why?"

"I probably need to change the bandage."

"Oh, right, I'll be right back."

While Marc walks away to get the first aid kit, Luca pulls of his shirt and drops it on the couch, fingers carressing the red spot on the bandage, Marc walking back in and sitting down, carefully taking away the tape and then the square patch revealing a pink colored spot with soft tissue around it and Marc bites his lip, seeing such a wound on the love of his life breaks his heart.

"Hey,"Luca says and Marc looks at him,"I'm fine, I'm still here."

"I know, I just....I came só close to losing you forever..."

"But you didn't."

Marc smiles and gets busy with placing a new square patch on the wound and securing it with tape before he leans back and watches how Luca takes his hand.

"So, if I was informed correctly, you still have about four hours before we have to leave for the airport. How about we get some rest before the madness starts?"

"Sounds good to me."

Marc stands up and before Luca can do anything, he scoops the younger up in his arms to walk him to the bedroom, placing him on the bed and getting in next to him, moulding himself against Luca's back, fingers locked on Luca's stomach and both falling asleep for some hours of rest.

Marc just can't seem to fall asleep, finding himself in a chair some minutes later just watching Luca, watching the fluttering of his eyelashes, listening to his steady breathing and watching his chest rise and fall. Again his mind wonders back to that night at the warehouse, the moment he saw Luca fall to his knees, how he felt his blood seep through his fingers and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop it. The fear and worry he felt, how scared he was, he wasn't even that scared after his crash at the end of 2011 when he thought his carreer was over due to the damage to his eye. 

Marc shakes the thought off of himself and moves to his knees, pressing a kiss to Luca's temple and brushing some hair away from his face, the Italian stirring but not waking up.

"I love you babe."

Marc smiles and gets up, sitting in the livingroom on the couch and booting up the laptop, starting to answer his mail and opening a mail he got from his mom, telling him the town is already making everything ready, firetruck included and she also tells him a lot of people are expecting Luca there and that they can't wait to celibrate his championship with the both of them. 

Marc smiles, he still can't believe how welcoming his fans were towards the Italian, especially since he is Valentino Rossi's half brother but he is extremely happy about that. 

"Marc!"

The Spaniards head jerks up, looking at the bedroom and abandoning his mails to hurrie there, rushing in to fall on his knees, framing Luca's face and eyes looking at him worried.

"Are you ok? Are you in pain, can I....."

His words however are swallowed when Luca leans forward and kisses him deeply, Marc answering the kiss and when the younger leans back Marc chases after his lips making Luca chuckle.

"I woke up alone....and just...I've been waking up alone for to long, without you."

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep anymore."

"Then how about we do something else to pass the time?" Luca asks and wriggles his eyebrows.

"I don't know, I don't want to hurt you."

"I can handle a little pain, mi amor, please....I missed you, I missed being close to you, I missed the feel of your body against mine, of your fingertips carressing my skin and of your lips kissing it."

While Luca kisses every piece of skin he can reach, Marc feels his resolve crumble quickly, never having been able to resist the Italian and probably never will be too.

"Ok, just let me do the work."

"Ok."

"Move over."

While the kiss keeps going, Marc slips in besides Luca, arm winding around his waist and pulling him close while Luca's fingers slip in his hair and his leg is placed over Marc's hip, rolling them forward and letting his older lover feel how hard he is. Marc's hand moves down and under the waistband of his boxer to squeeze his ass making Luca moan into his mouth before Marc pushes his boxers down, Luca helping him to get if off. While the kiss continues, Luca rids him of his own boxers and carefully Marc pushes the younger on his back, making sure to keep some distance between the two but Luca leans up on his hands and closes that distance.

"Come on Marc, I won't break." 

Luca whispers and bites the olders neck, Marc moaning and leaning back to look at him.

"Tell me when it gets to much."

"It won't."

"Babe..."

"Fine, I'll tell you." Luca says, rolling his eyes and laying back on the matras.

Marc reaches for the lube and starts working the younger open while he takes him into his mouth, free hand rubbing small circles on his inner thigh, quickly reducing Luca to a panting mess beneath him, fingers clenching the sheet while Marc kisses his way up again and locking in on dark blue while he rocks into his lover, gasps and moans leaving both lips.

"God, I missed being inside you, babe." Marc moans.

"I know, it's been too long, never again."

"Never again." Marc agrees.

Luca winds his legs around his hips and locks his ancles on Marc's back while his arms move around his neck and he pulls the older flush against him, winching when Marc's skin makes contact with the bandage.

"Sorry..." Marc says.

He wants to lean up but Luca tightens his hold around his neck, keeping him in place.

"Don't, just don't."

Marc gives in, he burries his head in Luca's neck and starts to thrust hard and deep, abusing the youngers prostate and drawing the most wonderful sounds from his lips, pushing both closer to their climax. The moment Marc slides his hands down and curls his fingers around Luca's cock, one tug is enough to make him come, muscles clamping down on Marc's shaft and quickly pulling him over. Breathing heavy and rolling on his side, Marc's arms keep Luca against him, not bothered by the sticky mess between them, fingers slowly tracing the Italian's spine making him shiver and snuggling deeper into the warm embrace, cheek against Marc's shoulder. After lying like that for some time, Luca stirs, releasing a soft whimper with the movement, feeling his wound and he rolls on his back, Marc resting his head on his hand and watching him.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you." Luca suddenly says and looks at Marc.

"What?"

"Can you get my backpack?"

"Sure."

Marc gets up from bed, not even bothering to get his boxer on and Luca licks his lips while watching that perfect ass. After Marc comes back, he gets in bed again, helping Luca opening his backpack and the younger gets a enveloppe out handing it over.

"Open it."

Marc frowns and opens it, retrieving a piece of paper that looks very officially and even bears Italy's National Emblem in the right corner. His eyes are scanning what it says and when he realizes what it is he sits up and his mouth drops open, Luca carefully sitting up too.

"Well?" the younger asks.

"This....this says that after we got married, you will take my last name."

"It does."

"I don't...."Marc looks at the paper again before he looks back at Luca, huge smile around his lips,"I can't believe this."

"Are you ok with it? I mean, I want to take your name but if you don't want me too...."

"Are you crazy? I'd love it if you would bear my name, come here."

Marc hugs Luca close, lips pressed against his neck and the younger smiles.

"I'll wear it with pride." he whispers.

"I know you will,"Marc says and leans back,"and I might have a surprise for you too."

"Don't tell me you have the same piece of paper." Luca laughs.

"No, but it does involve our future,"Marc says and takes the others hands,"I've been thinking we could move to Italy, maybe even Tavullia."

"What?" 

Now it's time for Luca's eyes to become wide and for his mouth to hang open.

"Well, you are a member of the academy, you need to be at the ranch a lot and if we would live in Andorra we would be seperated so much, I just think it's easier we buy a house near the ranch. "

"I think it's a great idea, we can sell my house in Urbino but what about your house?"

"I have already been thinking about that and, it's a great house and it's my first house I lived alone, I'd rather not sell it so I was thinking that if he wants, Alex can have it."

"I think he'd love that." Luca smiles.

 

The moment Marc and Luca drive into Cervera, their car is surrounded by fans who, to Luca's surprise keep their distance, every once in a while someone walks up to Marc and congratulates him before the look past him to Luca, asking him how he is and if he is up for the party, making Luca nod and smile. Once inside the safety of Julia and Roser's house, they are reunited with Alex too. Luca quickly finds himself under Rosers watchfull eye, the woman making sure Luca is comfetable and has everything he needs and Marc looks at it amused, happy Luca is considered family already and his mother is so concerned about him. She even arranged a wheelchair for the Italian but he politly refuses, saying he needs to keep using the crutches to get the strenght back in his arms and legs again. While they are sitting in the kitchen for some drinks and sandwiches Roser made, Marc's eyes fall on a large bag in the corner and he frowns.

"What's that?" he asks.

"That,"Julia says and looks at Luca,"is for you."

"What?" the Italian asks surprised, looking at the bag and back to Julia again.

"Those are get better soon cards and letters from Marc's fans who didn't know where else to send them."

"Really?" Luca asks, feeling ovewhelmed.

"Really, after that pressconference of your teamboss and Marc, some people from town came here asking if we knew how you were doing."

"I can't believe everyone here is so welcoming to me, they've all been so nice."Luca says, feeling a lump in his throat.

"I can,"Roser says and Luca looks at her,"you are one of the nicest people I know, your sweet, caring, funny but most important to them, is that you make Marc very happy."

Marc reaches over and takes Luca's hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

Later that day Marc and Luca walk around the town together, Luca having gotten used to the crutches by now and the hobbling goes a little faster but he still needs to rest after half an hour. Sitting down on a bench in the park, they look around them, everywhere are red flags and people wearing red shirts with an ant or a number 93. Luca places the crutches next to him and let's his eyes move over the scenery in front of him, heaving a deep breath.

"You ok?" Marc asks, hand reaching out and fingers carressing the nape of his neck.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just a bit tired,"Luca smiles,"how was it? Growing up here?"

"It was nice, the perks of growing up in a small town is that everyone knows each other and helps each other and is there for the other."

"But?" Luca asks, looking at Marc.

"Well, it wasn't always nice, sometimes, you just want some peace and quite, you know, there was this place I always used to go where no one would come, it looks out over the whole town, I would take you there but it's a bit of a climb."

"Then take me there when I can walk properly again."

"Sure,"Marc smiles,"come here."

Marc moves in closer and without hesitating, Luca leans against his side, head falling on his shoulder and closing his eyes for a moment, just enjoing each others company, feeling completly at ease.

 

Marc and Luca return home where they find Alex in the garden, Julia and Roser having gone into town to help the people with the preperations for the party.

"I'm going to lie down for a minute." Luca says.

"Ok, if you need anything just call my name."

After a short kiss, Luca hobbles upstairs, Marc watching him go untill he hears the door to his bedroom close, knowing Luca made it safely before he walks outside and joins his younger brother.

"So,"he says and sits down,"I have some news and an offer for you."

"What?"

"Luca and I decided to get a house in Tavullia, near the ranch, he needs to be there a lot so staying in Andorra isn't really an option."

"Hm, understandible, I'll miss being in your house there tho."

"You don't have too." Marc says.

Alex looks at him, frowning.

"I've only bought it like three years back and it has everything a rider needs to stay in shape, it would be ashame to sell it."

Suddenly Marc fishes out the housekey and holds it up, Alex eyes looking at it and mouth dropping open.

"I....are you.....me?"

"If you want it, it's yours."

"Are you kidding me?"

Alex takes the keys and hugs Marc close, older Marquez laughing now and hugging him back.

"The papers are ready, all it needs is your signature and it's officially your house."

"When can I sign?" Alex says and jumps up.

"The agency is in Barcelona, Luca and I are going there the day after tomorrow to visit Jordi and have our wedding date graved on our pendants, you can join us and sign then."

 

After Marc, Alex and Luca arrived in Barcelona, they drop of Alex at the real estate agency to sign the papers, while Marc and Luca go to Jordi, having a quick cup of coffee with him and a catch up before they head back to pick up Alex and the brothers show Luca the city and they pick up their pendants at the end of the day and while driving home, Luca can't take his eyes off of it.

"You ok?" Marc asks.

"Yeah, fine, I just can't believe I will actually be married to you in less then four weeks."

Marc smiles and reaches over taking his hand and lacing their fingers together making Luca lift the hand and kiss the back of it softly.

"Aw you two are so cute together." Alex snickers.

"Shut up." Marc smiles and Luca blushes.

 

Later that week, Marc takes Luca to his favorite restaurant, it's a small Spanish place that is run by his parent's childhoodfriends who have been more in the background the last years, stepping aside to let their two sons take over. When they walk inside it's packed as usual but when Marc called Fabio, one of the sons, they gladly made a table available for him and Luca. The young Italian looks around, not even surprised the walls are adorned with the number 93 and a lot of ants and pictures of Marc riding his bike, with trofey's and at the Allianz Camp with a lot of kids.

"Marc!"

Both look up and see Fabio walking towards them with a huge smile.

"Welcome, champion."

He gives Marc a big hug before he looks at Luca, Italian smiling shyly and Fabio shakes his hand.

"And this must be Luca, it's good to finally meet you, I hope you feel ok after your accident?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, thank you."

"Good, follow me."

Fabio walks away and Marc places his hand on the small of Luca's back, Italian leaning against the touch, reveling in the feeling and while they walk towards the table, Luca feels all eyes on them but it feels normal, he feels at home here knowing the people accept him.

"Here we are."

Luca slides in the booth and instead of sitting opposite him, Marc slides in besides his lover, sitting close against him.

"Can you bring us some tapas?" Marc asks.

"Of course."

Because the booths are surrounded by high seethrough wooden frames it's very private and both take advantage of that for kisses and cuddles throughout the evening, feeding each other small amounts of food, Luca coming to the realization he loves Spanish food and after about two hours he leans back and sighs.

"You ok?" Marc asks.

"Yeah, fine, just think I ate to much but it's all so good."

"I'm glad you like it."

After they have paid for their food they walk outside into the darkness, fingers laced and Marc tugs his arm.

"How about I show you that place I talked about? You think you are up for a little climb?"

"Sure, I could use the exercise after that meal." Luca smiles.

Marc makes his way through the small town, walking up a small path and after several minutes the get to a clearing, Marc taking him to the edge and Luca can't believe what he sees. The whole town is lit by lights and it's absolutly beautiful, Marc standing behind Luca and circling the youngers waist to pull him against him, Luca's fingers lacing with his. He shivers when he feels lips kiss the soft skin of his neck, grazing it lightly while moving up and softly licking the shell of his ear.

"Marc..."

"Shh,"he whispers, stroking the side of Luca's face with his fingers and turning it towards him, moonlight shining on his face,"you're so beautiful, babe."

Luca smiles shyly and casts his eyes down before he finds himself in a deep passionate kiss, arms coming up and moving around Marc's neck, pushing himself closer against him while Marc's arms tighten around him, turning his head and deepening the kiss.

"You know,"Marc murmers against his lips,"when I told you I used to come here in the past, I meant I also came here as a kid, with Alex."

Marc moves his hands lower and slips them underneath Luca's shirt while he slowly turns their positions and he looks aside, Luca following his eyes and smiling when he sees a small wooden cabin.

"Really?"

"Really, I know it's not much but it's air-tight and has a bed."

Marc tugs him towards the small cabin, opening the door and letting Luca step inside, it has a table and a small cabinet and, indeed a single bed. Luca turns around and his arms find a way around Marc's neck again.

"You really wanna do this here?"

"I do."

Marc smiles and leans in to seal their lips in a kiss.

"What about your parents, wont they get worried?"

"I'm a grown man, they don't worry that easily about me anymore, or at least, when I'm not on the bike anyway."

Slowly, they start discarding each others clothes, letting them fall on a heap on the floor while fingers softly carress skin and lips nip at skin, moans and whimpers filling the small cabin, the wind that is blowing around it giving it a surreal touch. After some time, Marc leans back and looks at Luca, eyes already dark with lust and desire, pulling back the cover and slipping between, holding it up. Luca drags his eyes over that gorgeous body that is all his and in just five weeks time will belong to his husband he shivers before he slips in too, covering Marc's body with his own, lips finding each other like magnets, kiss passionate and intens while fingers continue their exploration, Luca's ending up between Marc's legs, circling his hole and suddenly realizing he doesn't have any lube.

"Turn around." the Italian murmers against his lips.

Marc turns on his front, Luca between his legs and he taps his hips.

"Up."

Marc smiles and moves up on his knees, head resting on his arms and the moment Luca spreads his asscheeks and drags his tongue over his hole the Spaniard shudders, realizing this is the first time Luca uses his tongue on him but damn he must have paid attention because the way he let's it drag over the opening and pushes it inside together with pushing his fingers in is just nothing short of heavenly and when Luca curls his fingers around his cock and starts tugging he quickly moves a hand back, reaching for him.

"Stop, please babe....." Marc says, squirming.

Luca stops immediatly, sitting up and looking at Marc, the Spaniard falling on his back and looking at him, blue eyes looking back almost afraid and fingers fumbling with the cover.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?" he whispers, insecurity sounding in his voice.

"No, god no, but....I was só close suddenly."

"Already?" Luca chuckles, blushing.

"Yeah, you have that effect on me and honestly it was thát good, but I didn't wanted to come like that, I want to come with you inside me, babe."

Marc opens his legs for his lover, Luca moving between them and leaning over, one hand placed next to Marc's head and the other places his cock against his opening, slowly pushing inside while they keep looking at each other, slowly building a rhythm while Marc moves his fingers featherlight over Luca's skin everywhere he can reach. Luca's fingers moving up and to the back of Marc's knee, lifting it and pushing it out to thrust deeper into him, hitting his prostate and moaning with the feeling. Head pushing back into the pillow and Luca leans down to kiss and nip at his skin, hearing the soft tinkle of their pendats coming together like music to his ears while his hand moves between their body's and he takes Marc's leaking cock in hand, starting to tug in time with his thrusting, moans falling from lips and soon both find their release, breathing hard and Luca burries his face in Marc's neck, olders hand coming up and stroking the youngers back. 

Eventually Luca slides off of him and almost falls out of the small bed, Marc tightening his hold around him just in time and both laugh. Short kisses are exchanged soft words of love are shared before Luca starts to yawn.

"Get some sleep." Marc says.

"Are you sure it's safe to stay here?"

"Yes, no one will come here, sleep."

Marc presses his lips against Luca's temple before the younger lays his head on Marc's collorbone and closes his eyes to get some sleep.


	57. chapter 56

The next morning, Luca wakes up from the sunlight that is shining in his face, blinking against it and slowly focussing on chocolate brown that watch him.

"Hey." he smiles.

"Hey."

Marc weaves his fingers in the youngers hair and pulls him close to kiss him, Luca's fingers carressing the Spaniards skin and the Repsol rider hums into his mouth content. After the kiss he lays his forehead against his lovers, lying in silence for awhile.

"We should go back."

Luca nods and sits up, grabbing his clothes and giving Marc his and when he turns to his shirt, Marc suddenly sits up and starts kissing his shoulder while his arm moves around his waist, fingers splayed on his chest, nails softly scraping the muscles there.

"Marc,...."Luca moans,"please...."

"Sorry, you're just to irrisistable babe."

Marc continues his kisses while his hands keep carressing Luca's chest, feeling the younger lean back against him and turning his head to seal their lips in a kiss, Marc's hand moving lower and softly tracing the youngers inner thigh making his breath hitch in his throat and a soft moan to fall from his hips. When the fingers creep inside, Marc smiles against his lips when he feels Luca is hard, his fingers curl around it and tugging slowly. Luca's fingers slip in Marc's hair and slowly he pushes him on his back, straddling the Spaniard and rocking his hips forward, Marc releasing his cock momentarily to wrap his fingers around them both now, letting them rub against each other. Breaking the kiss, Luca lays his forehead against Marc's, keeping the rhythm slow and shuddering when he finds his release quickly followed by Marc.

 

After they are dressed they start the walk home, it's a day before the party and it takes him longer then usual to get there, every now and then they are stopped for a picture or autograph and to his surprise, they want Luca's too and he happily signs them while the people say they are glad he is doing better and he is there to celibrate with them. The moment they step into the house, Marc hears a familiar voice, smiling when he rounds the corner to the livingroom.

"Santi!" he says.

"Hey champ."

Santi gets up and hugs Marc close before he looks at Luca, Italian extending his hand to shake and Santi takes it but without warning the crew chief pulls him in and hugs him.

"You ok?" he asks after he has pulled back.

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Good, good to hear that."

"Where have you been all night?" Roser suddenly asks.

"Oh, here and there." Marc says, winking at Luca and making him blush.

"Right."Roser answers, shaking her head and walking back into the kitchen.

"This came with the mail." Alex says and hands Marc an enveloppe.

The oldest Marquez opens it and smiles widely, showing the card to Luca who also smiles.

"Oh is that the weddinginvitation?" Roser asks.

"What?" Santi says and sits up.

Marc hands Santi the card and he reads it, frowning when he looks up.

"You're getting married at Valentino Rossi's ranch?" he asks.

"We are, he suggested it." Marc says.

"Wow, that's....amazing."

"You're getting one too, please say you'll come." 

"Of course I'll come." Santi smiles.

"Great!"

 

The party itself is crazy, Marc, Alex and Luca mostly spending it on the firetruck, waving and celibrating with the fans, Luca is surprised at how at ease he feels, celibrating and singing right along with them. Halfway through he finds himself in the passengerseat taking a rest when Marc pops his head around the corner, leaning in and pressing his lips against his fiance's.

"You ok?"

"Yes, just a bit tired and my wound is playing up."

"Does it hurt?"

"No it's more of a....tingling feeling."

"Is that good or bad?" Marc asks, frowing.

"It's good,"Luca laughs,"the doctor told me that means it's healing."

"Good, there will be a podium at the end of the line later, my mom, dad, Alex and I say something to the public, to thank them, join us there?"

"I don't know...what am I supposed to say?"

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, I just want you up there with me."

"Ok."

The rest of the ride Luca stays in the passenger seat of the firetruck, sometimes Marc keeps him company and sometimes Alex does. By the time they reach the podium, they get off and before Luca knows it, Marc is holding out his hand and Luca takes it smiling before he carefully steps out and towards the podium, being joined by Roser and Julia, the former placing a hand on Luca's back and the Italian looks at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just a bit tired from the impressions and my wound played up earlier but I'm fine now."

"Good, you'll come up with us?" she asks, eyes looking hopefull and Luca laughs.

"Yeah, Marc asked me too so...."

"Good."

"It's a bit intimidating tho, all those people."

"I know, but don't forget, they were the same people that accepted you from the beginning, the same that gave us all those letters and cards, they want you here."

"I know."

In the meantime Marc is adressing the crowd and they go wild, cheering and yelling and waving red flags with the number 93, first he calls Alex onto the stage, then Roser and Julia and Luca as last. The Italian walks up onto the stage, bit nervous and he looks out over the crowd, momentarily being overwhelmed by those fans that now suddenly cheer his name and he stops. 

Only when he feels Marc taking his hand he comes too, looking at his fiance and smiling while they make their way to the middle of the stage. For a moment they just stand there when suddenly Marc does something he defenitly didn't expect, feeling his arm circle his waist, turning him a little and his free hand cups his cheek, pulling the Italian into a soft sweet kiss. For a moment Luca freezes, crowd falling silent, it's one thing to accept your hero's boyfriend but it's a complete other thing to actually see them kissing. But when there sounds a loud cheering and cat calls and wolf whistels, both smile, leaning their foreheads againt each other before they both look at the people, Marc raising his hand and they fall silent.

Marc laces his fingers with Luca's while he starts adressing the crowd.

"I just want to tell you how thankfull I am you are all here to celibrate with me and my family and how thankfull I am for your support but most of all, I'm very, very thankfull of how accepting you are towards him as my boyfriend, thank you!"

The rest of the evening they spend in the middle of the crowd, even though he is enjoying himself, Marc always maked sure Luca is having enough room and he doesn't get hurt. It's in the middle of the night when the party is over and everyone is back home again, quickly finding their beds to get some sleep.

The next two weeks, Marc and Luca decide to spend in Andorra, while Luca is searching for a home they could buy, Marc is packing some things, deciding to leave some things there seeing he'll probably come back often to visit his brother, he just places them in another room, a smaller one, smiling when he thinks Alex might want to have the master bedroom with bathroom. 

When Marc walks down the stairs and into the livingroom, Luca is sitting back, laptop pulled on his knees and he looks up when Marc walks in.

"Hey, come here, I might have found something."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's in Castello di Gradara, about a 15 min. drive away from Tavullia."

Marc sits down next to Luca, looking at the screen which shows different pictures of the inside of a house.

"This is the hall, the kitchen has everything you need, all the appliances are there, it has a isle, the livingroom is huge, I mean, my whole house can fit in there, it has an office, bathroom downstairs, four bedrooms upstairs with three bathrooms, an addict that can be made into another bedroom, a huge garden and a pool, poolhouse..."

"It's perfect." Marc says.

"Perfect has a pricecard tho."

Luca points at the price and indeed, it does but Marc smiles and takes Luca's hand.

"I can afford that." he says.

Luca looks at him wide eyed, mouth open and almost shocked.

"You can?"

"Yeah, why don't you make an appointment with the real estate agency, see if you can make one in the two weeks we're in Tavullia."

"Ok, sure."

It turns out the house is very populair and has been showed to a lot of couples but no one made an offer yet and Luca manages to get an appointment in in the first week of december. 

 

Two weeks later, Vale and Dani are sitting at the breakfast table, crossing things of their list for Luca and Marc's wedding, academy riders having left for home to give them the time.

"Right,"Vale says and drops the pen,"we have arranged the flowers, the decorations, the music, the invitations, the only thing we have to do is arrange the food and Luca and Marc really need to be here to taste it."

"I know,"Dani says and leans back,"they'll arrive tomorrow morning."

"And seeing the last two weeks have been full of teaching and entertaining the acedemy riders,"Vale says and takes Dani's hand to pull him in his lap,"how about we use that time to uhm.....catch up."

"Catch up on what?" Dani says.

"You know what, we've barely had some time to spend together."

"We've had the nights to be together." Dani interjects.

"Yes we did, but most nights we were too tired and worned out by those youngsters."

"Hm, true...." 

Dani turns his head when Vale starts pressing kisses to his skin, fingers of the Spaniard slipping into curls and Vale's sneaking underneath Dani's shirt, tracing his spine and making him arch his back. Dani places his hands behind him, the Italians hands moving forward and opening his jeans and push it off his hips before he lifts him on the table and Dani feels the denim slide off his legs. Vale leans in again to let their lips meet in a sweet kiss while Dani's hands work on his jeans, opening his buckle and popping the button to pull the zip down and push it off his hips before the slide upwards and under his shirt to pull it off the Italian. 

"Take me upstairs." Dani says softly.

"There's no one here, it's just us."

"I know, now take me upstairs."

Vale smiles and discards his shirt first before he lifts the other in his arms and walks up the stairs, shivering when Dani presses his lips against his skin while his fingertips move in his hair. Slowly laying Dani down on the bed, eyes keep watching each other while Vale's hand slides down, chuckle escaping Dani's lips when they slide over his side making Vale smile and his hands moves inwards, slipping underneath the elastic of his boxers and curling arouns his already hard cock, Dani moaning and closing his eyes. Vale leans down and kisses a path down a shivering body, nipping softly at the skin and pushing his boxers down to throw away and making his way up again, lips finding each other. Vale places his hands next to Dani's head while he feels his hands slide over his chest and to his back before they move down and underneath his boxers, following the curve of his buttocks and sliding it down, Italian sitting up for a moment to pull it off before he covers Dani's form again. 

Vale takes his time to open him up, being gentle and loving while keeping eye contact, seeing the facial expressions on his lovers face change from pain to pleasure, abusing his prostate and the moment he rocks into him, the feeling is so overwhelming and combined with the fact Dani is looking at him with so much love and adoration, Vale has to make an effort not to come then and there.

"God, you're killing me, cara." he whispers.

Dani chuckles and winds his arms around his lover to pull him into a long deep kiss. Vale slowly starting to thrust, Dani wrapping his legs around narrow hips and locking his ancles on his back while his fingertips move featherlight over the Italians back. It's not long before Vale really can't hold back anymore, thrusting getting harder and deeper, moans louder and the moment he swivels his hips both come. Vale lays his forehead against Dani's, breathing hard and instead of rolling off he moves his arms around Dani and rolls them on their side. Dani snuggling deeper into the Italians embrace while Vale tightens his hold around him, both drifting off.

 

The next morning, Marc and Luca arrive early, with just two weeks to their wedding they need the time to go though everything, rehersal dinner planned for next weekend which they also have to go through and they need to think about the table seating while they also still need to buy a suit. At the end of the first week, while Dani and Vale are clearing the table after dinner, Luca slips outside and Marc frowns.

"Vale?" he asks.

The Italian looks up at Marc, eyebrows raised with the questioning sound.

"What is it?"

"Has Luca said anything to you these last days?"

"About what?"

"I don't know, he seems a bit....distance, like he's not here with his thoughts but somewhere else."

"Probably with next weekend."Vale smiles.

Marc just pushes his hands in his pockets and looks away, Vale and Dani exchanging a look before the Italian walks towards him.

"You're worried he's getting cold feet?" he asks carefully.

"I don't know, I hope not."

"He's not, he's crazy about you Marc, he loves you so much, and even if he would he would talk to you about it."

"Well, something is bothering him."

"Have you asked him?" Dani asks.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I was afraid of the answer." he whispers.

"Trust me, he wants nothing more then to marry you."

"Just go outside and talk to him."

Marc nods and walks outside onto the porch, seeing Luca sitting in the swing bench and walking up to him, stopping in front making Luca look up.

"Hey, come here."

Luca moves aside to make room and Marc sits down, the Italian immediatly nestling into his side, hand on Marc's chest and Marc wraps his arm around his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his head.

"I love you." Marc says.

"I love you too." Luca answers.

Somehow, those four words take away some of the worry from Marc and he slightly relaxes.

"What's wrong?" he finally asks.

Where normally Luca would say 'nothing' it stays quite now, Marc rubbing his hand over Luca's upperarm.

"Hey, talk to me, unless you're having cold feet because then...."

Faster then Marc thought was possible Luca leans up and seals their lips in a passionate kiss, being breathless when the Italian leans back.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, sorry I just...you've been distand lately and I thought, everything that still has to be done got to you and you would just..."

"Leave?"

"I'm sorry."

"I have been a bit distand I know and I'm sorry, but it has nothing to do with you or with getting married to you."

"Then what?"

Luca bites his lip and lies down again, cheek against Marc's shoulder while Marc weaves his fingers through the youngers hair.

"I want to visit my dad's grave." he whispers.

Marc's fingers freeze in his hair, slowly leaning back and looking at Luca.

"I wasn't there when he was burried, I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to him, I just.....I just want to say goodbye."

"Then I'll drive you there and you can say goodbye."

"Thank you." 

Luca snuggles deeper into his embrace, closing his eyes for a moment and listening to Marc's steady heartbeat when the door opens and Dani and Vale come to see how things are, Vale sitting down on the table in front of Luca, leaning forward.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"He wants to visit his dad's grave." Marc says.

"Sounds logical, you've missed his funeral and the chance to say goodbye."

"I know."

"You must be relieved,"Vale says and looks at Marc before looking back at Luca again,"he thought you were having second thoughts."

"Which is ridiculous because there is nothing I want more in this world then to marry the love of my life,"Luca says and looks at Marc,"and that is you."

 

Two days later, Marc steers the car onto the small road that leads through the cemitery, stopping about half way and killing the engine, leaning back and looking at Luca, reaching for his hand.

"You want me to come with you?"

"I'd rather go alone, if that's ok."

"Of course, I'll wait here for you."

Luca nods and gets out, walking through the tombstones and finding his way to the right one, Marc watching how his lover kneels down, seemingly talking to his dad. It takes about an hour before the Italian stands up and walks back to the car, Marc instantly getting out of the car when he seems tears falling and he wraps the younger up in his arms, Luca clinging to him, fingers clenched in the back of Marc's shirt.

"Sh, it's ok, I'm here, I've got you,"Marc whispers while rubbing his back soothingly,"I'm so sorry."

Marc waits patienlty untill Luca has stopped crying and the Italian leans back, Marc framing his face and wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"The funeral was nice, there were so much people there, it was obvious your dad was very loved and respected, some people even said something about him."

"Like what?"

"Like, how he helped them after something awful happened, how he helped them get back on their feet, even provinding some with a job, he saved a lot of lives."

Luca smiles and wraps his arms around Marc pressing his lips against his skin.

"Thank you." he whispers and Marc smiles.

"Anytime, babe."


	58. chapter 57

The rest of the week goes by pretty fast, Marc and Luca first visit the house they saw to see if it what they want and the moment they walk inside, both are immediatly excited about it. After they have seen the whole house, Luca is staring into the large garden and Marc walks up to him, fingers lacing with the young Italian.

"It's perfect." Luca says.

"It is,"Marc agrees and turns to the real estate agent,"we'll pay whatever the price is."

"I will let them know, sir."

"Thank you, it would be great if it could be done by next weekend, we're getting married then and are going on our honeymoon."

"I will do my best and congratulations."

"Thank you."

Marc and Luca get a folder with pictures of the house and a discription and when they are back at the ranch later that day they are scattered on the kitchentable, Dani and Vale looking at them.

"It's a beautiful house." Vale says and Dani nods in agreement.

"Thanks."

Luca, sitting on Marc's lap, feels the older tightening his grip around his waist while his cheek rests on Luca's shoulder.

"You know,"Vale says and leans back in the chair,"if someone would have told me last year I would be arranging my little brothers wedding to Marc Marquez and have it at the ranch I would have them commited to a mental institition but here we are."

"Here we are,"Luca smiles, wrapping his arm around Marc,"and we really can't thank you enough for this, the drawings of what it will look like looks amazing."

"You're very welcome, I'm happy to help and this way I can at least do something to make up for the things I did and said in the past."

"It means a lot to us."

 

"I'm really proud of you." Dani says later that evening.

Both are undressing and getting ready for bed, getting in on their own side and meeting in the middle for a sweet kiss.

"After everything that happened and their troubles in the beginning you did so much work for the wedding."

"I'm happy I could help and make up for everything I did and said, I know it was wrong."

"At least you've made up for that."

Dani leans in and kisses his lover deep and intense, hands wandering over sensitive spots and moans echo in the room. Dani ends up on his back, Vale between his legs, tongue working on his cock and fingers opening the smaller up and when the Italian crawls back over his lovers body he's already a shivering mess, Vale rocking into his lover in one slow thrust, stilling when he fills him completly, resting his forehead against Dani's, searching for his eyes and when they lock, the Italian slowly begins to move, rocking inside him and slowly pulling out almost all the way making Dani clench around him to keep him inside. Vale leans in and kisses Dani soft and sweetly on the lips, just lips and a hint of tongue while the thrusting stays slow and breathing becomes shallow, Dani curling his legs around the Italian and pushing in his lowerback, urging him on.

"Please, Vale..." he moans against his lips.

"Please what?" Vale asks, nipping the Spaniards bottom lip.

"Please fuck me harder..."

The Italian smiles and starts thrusting harder and deeper, feeling Dani clench around him with every inwards thrust, pushing both closer to their climax, fingers finding each other and licking together, placed above Dani's head and the thrusting goes faster, Vale abusing Dani's prostate every time, their moans become louder and Dani squeezes Vale's fingers tightly just before he comes over his chest, gripping Vale like a vice and pulling him over too.

"Damn..." 

The Italian closes his eyes for a moment before he rolls off Dani, grabbing a cloth and cleaning Dani up who squirms under the touch. When Vale is done, Dani curls himself around his lover and he feels his arm move around his shoulders, lips pressing a kiss against his temple before both fall asleep.

 

Luca is standing in front of the mirror, fumbling with his tie and letting out a long sigh of despair when he hears the door open.

"Vale can you help me with my tie please?" he asks without turning around.

When there is no answer he huffs in annoyance and turns around, words dying on his lips when he comes face to face with his soon-to-be-husband.

"Marc."

"Hey babe," he smiles and walks towards Luca, hands taking his and looking his fiance up and down,"you look absolutly beautiful."

"Thank you, you too." Luca says, blushing.

Luca is dressed in white slacks and white shirt with a white jacket over it and black handkerchief in his breastpocket while Marc is wearing a classic black tuxedo including cumberband and a white handkerchief in his breastpocket.

"Let me help you."

Marc reaches out and starts tying Luca's tie, having done it so many times by now he can do it blind.

"I talked to Giovanni earlier." Luca says.

"Yeah? About what?"

"About my name change, the next time I will be on my bike, the name underneath in the screen will be Luca Marquez."

Hearing the name like that makes a shiver run down Marc's spine and he smiles.

"Still can't believe you are really taking on my last name."

"I wouldn't wanted to wear anyone else's."

"And I wouldn't wanted to give anyone else my name but you babe."

When is is done, he looks up at Luca, black around the eyes gone now and lip healed, the Spaniard steps forward and hugs his soon to be husband, who's arms wind around his neck.

"It's a good thing your last name starts with an M too, saves me the trouble to change my sign."

"Glad to be of service," Marc laughs, thightening his arms around Luca,"when I asked you in june, I never thought this day would come so soon but after all we've been through, after almost losing you..."

"Hey, you didn't lose me, I know it must have been scary for you but I'm still here, about to marry the love of my life. We've come a long way haven't we? With all the obsticals we had, Vale, the media, your parents, Jamy."

Thinking about the man that almost killed Luca makes Marc shudder, thightening his hold even more making Luca winch, bulletwound still not fully healed and it will always be a scar.

"Sorry, babe." Marc says.

He releases his hold and Luca smiles.

"It's ok."

When someone knocks on the door the look aside, seeing Vale popping his head around the door, hand covering his eyes.

"Please tell me you're still decent?"

"Yes, we are still decent."Marc says and rolls his eyes.

"Good,"the Italian removes his hand and smiles,"the ceremony will start soon."

"Five more minutes?"

"Ok."

When Vale has closed the door again, Marc looks back at Luca.

"Come here."

The Spaniard pulls his fiance in his arms, hands rubbing his back and Luca thightens his hold around him.

"Nervous?" Marc asks.

"No, not at all, just...excited, I really can't wait to get married to you and begin the rest of our lives together."

"Me neither."

"Even though it will be futher away from your family?"

"We've talked about this, babe."

"I know, I just can't help but think you're giving up more then me here, moving to Italy just for me."

"You're worth it and besides, like I said before; it will be easier to let mom, dad and Alex fly in then your very large family and you need to be close to the ranch too."

"Yeah I know."

The two share one last kiss before the walk out of the room and into the sunshine that throws a beautiful orange glow over the garden that is richly decorated, smiling when they see everyone is ready, Marc and Roser will be the first to walk underneath the arch of white flowers and over the aisle, followed by Vale and Dani, then Alex and Balda and Luca will be the last, being guided by his mother. When Marc sees Vale and Dani walking down the aisle, he smiles when he sees their fingers are laced together, both Yamaha riders realizing after what happened with Luca, life is much to short to hide and try and be someone you're not.

 

During the first steps down the aisle Luca realizes that everyone is standing up for him and his mother and that he has the full attention of everybody that is there and for the first time that day, he feels the nerves. Eyes wandering over the people there and there are so many he smiles, family, fellow riders from Moto2 but also from MotoGP of course, mechanics from his team but also from Marc's and even Guille, Alex' crew chief, is there, having been a friend of the Marquez family for years now. 

Then his eyes wander to the end of the aisle, to Marc who is waiting for him, looking absolutely gorgeous in his tuxedo, Luca wonders what he did to deserve a wonderful and amazing man like that but frankly, he doesn't care because all that matters is that after this, he really is Luca's alone. When his eyes make contact with the chocolate brown of his future husband, big smile on his face, Luca feels the nerves instantly vanish like snow before the sun while Stefania walks the last meters with her son. 

When Luca stands in front of Marc, Luca turns himself to his mother and with a smile she gives him a kiss on the cheek before she sits down next to Giorgia. Luca turns around and takes the hand that Marc reaches out to him and he smiles.

They both turn to the priest asks them to take each other's right hand. They do what he says but honestly Luca barely hears him, the only thing the Italian is aware of is that Marc's thumb gently makes circles over his hand and his presence beside him. Yet he pays enough attention to repeat the priests words and then both Marc and Luca say their wedding vow to each other before the priest asks for the rings. 

Luca turns and takes the ring from Vale while Marc takes the ring from Alex and when they stand facing each other again, the priest begins to talk, Marc repeating his words and then he slides the ring on Luca's finger. After Luca has slid the ring on Marc's finger they look up to the priest. He smiles when he declares them married and that Marc may kiss Luca and the Italian barely has time to react before he feel his lips on his, his hand cupping Luca's cheek and the other on the small of his back, pulling him against him, the kiss is more passionate then Luca had expected and when the priest scrapes his throat they break the kiss.

There sounds a big applause and Luca and Marc smile, lacing their fingers and walking back into the house as a married couple and as soon as they are inside and away from prying eyes, Marc grabs Luca and kisses him deeply. Both are completly lost in each other so they don't hear the foorsteps approaching but when Vale clears his throat they let each other go, laughing.

"So, we've arranged for a surprise for you two, come."

The two walk after Vale, folowed by the guests and they come to a halt besides the track, where a bike that is covered by a sheet is standing, seeing the size it's a MotoGP one and Vale stands next to it while Dani stands at the other side. Together the lift the sheet and Marc and Luca laugh when they see it, it is indeed a MotoGP bike but one side is painted in the Repsol colors while the other side is painted in the Forward Racing colors and it bears the number 93 as well as the number 10.

"Just one round." Vale says, handing the keys to Marc.

The newlyweds walk to the bike, Marc sitting in front and Luca behind him, arms wrapping around the older and cheek against his back while Marc starts the bike and speeds off, making Roser and Stefania let out a gasp seeing they are not wearing a suit or even helmets. The sounds that the tin cans make that are attached to the back of the bike makes them chuckle.

"What do you think they will say if we just rode off to the sunset like this?" Luca says in Marc's ear.

"I'd say they wouldn't be impressed, besides, there is still the party later."

"I know." Luca says, sighing content and closing his eyes.

 

During the party both Marc and Luca are so busy talking with everyone and making sure everyone is having a good time, they barely have seen each other untill early in the morning when most of the guest go home with the exeption of Marc's family, Guille, Santi and Emilio and Dani, Vale, Balda, Stefania and Giorgia. 

"We have another surprise for you." Vale suddenly says.

The Italian stands up and walks inside the house, Marc and Luca looking at Dani who shrugs, not much later Vale comes back with an enveloppe he hands the newly weds, opening it and taking the content out.

"These are tickets,"Marc says and he turns them,"the Maladives?"

Vale shrugs and Dani laughs, hiding his face in the Italian's neck before he looks at Marc and Luca.

"We've had such an amazing time there and it is a private island so there are no fans or media that will disturb you, you can just enjoy the honeymoon and each other in peace."

"Thank you."

Marc stands up and hugs Dani close, Luca doing the same with Vale before Luca hugs Dani too, Marc standing a bit awkward in front of Vale who shrugs.

"What the hell, you're family now." the Italian says and grabs Marc in a hug, making Marc yelp and Dani and Luca laugh.

"But you better pack and then get some sleep or pack early tomorrow morning because the plave leaves at noon."

The two walk inside the cottage and fall down on the bed together, suddenly realize how tired they are and decide to get some sleep.

 

The next morning Luca wakes up early, slipping out of bed and using the bathroom before he walks back to bed and sits down, face towards the headboard so he can watch his husband. Eyes wandering over his face, muscled chest and arms and ending at the ring that made him his husband not 12 hours ago. Luca smiles when he sees an arm moving and reaching for him, lacing their fingers together and he lets himself fall next to Marc. Older immediatly covering him with his body and kissing and biting playfully in his skin making Luca squirm with delight.

"Good morning, mi bonica esposo." Marc whispers.

"Good morning, mio bello marito." Luca answers.

Like magnets their lips find each other and after a long kissing session, Marc slowly works his way down Luca's body, littering the skin with kisses and pushing his legs apart, working him open enough to let him inside. By the time Marc works his way up again, Luca is a writhing mess beneath him, kissing his cheek he moves to his ear.

"How about we consummate this marriage?" he whispers. 

"Sounds good to me."

Luca moans low when Marc slides inside him, legs curling around his waist and arms winding around his neck, slowly kissing and letting their tongues play with each other while Marc starts to thrust. 

"So good..."

Marc slowly starts to thrust faster and deeper, Luca unwinding his arms from his neck and reaching for Marc's, older lacing their fingers together and looking at crystal blue's, the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen and belonging to his _husband._

Marc smiles, Luca smiling back and the older comes up a little to place more force behind his thrusting, already feeling that tight feeling building up in his stomach, thrusting inside Luca one hard time and both coming. Breathing hard, Marc lowers himself carefully half on top of Luca, trying not to hurt him, ribs still not fully healed from what he's been through. Luca's fingertips lightly carress Marc's sides making him shiver and moving away from his lover, to get up and get a cloth to clean Luca up. When he is done, he slips in between the sheets again, fingers carressing the scar the surgery left behind and Luca squirms.

"Sorry." Marc says.

Fingers leaving the abused skin and moving down over his arm, slipping underneath Luca's hand and raising it up with his, the two weddingbands lining up next to each other and Marc smiles.

"Still can't believe we are actually married." Marc whispers.

"I know, I feel the same,"Luca says,"it felt so amazingly good to slide it around your finger tho."

"It did." Marc agrees.

After Marc and Luca have packed their bags they join the rest of the family for breakfast and after an exstensive goodbye and many tears, the newlyweds leave for their honeymoon.


	59. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it, it's done, I'll miss it and I want to thank everyone who gave a review and left kuddo's from the bottom of my heart, you're all the best!

It's still early in the morning when Vale wakes up, no sounds to be heard yet and he rolls on his side to look at the love of his life, now his husband, the two having giving their 'i do's' almost five years back, still sleeping peacefully, lying on his back and mouth slightly open, eyes moving down and seeing his chest rise and fall slowly by hs breathing. Suddenly Dani stirs and rolls on his side, nestling himself against the Italian who moves an arm around the smallers waist and pulling him close. Feeling how the younger curls his leg over his hip and rocks forward being confronted with something hard that nudges his hip.

"Are you trying to tell me something, cara?"

Dani smiles and Vale slides his hand lower, curling his fingers around the Spaniards cock, slowly tugging it while the other moves over his back and circles his whole, taking his time to work the younger open enough for him. Finally, Vale rolls on his back and pulls Dani on top of him, younger taking Vale's cock and lining it up against his hole and sinking down in one slow move, both moaning with the feeling.

Even after more then a decade of being together the feeling of being envelopped by his lover never fails to amaze him, to give him goosebumps and sometimes it still feels like that very first time. Fingers carressing Dani's thighs and eyes roaming over that tanned chest, strong muscles and long slender neck that is bared when Dani lays his head back in pleasure, teeth biting his lip and eyes closed and slowly rocking forward. Vale's fingers move up, moving over his sides and luring a soft whimper from his lovers lips he starts thrusting upwards into him, abusing his prostate and when Dani leans forward, their lips meet in a soft sweet kiss, fingers are laced together and eyes lock in on each other, showing only love and affection for the other. 

Vale feels his climax approaching and raises his eyebrow, Dani giving a short nod and the Italian thrust up a couple of times hard and deep, pushing both over the edge, Spaniard groaning and shuddering above him, riding out his orgasm untill he collapses on top if the Italian.

"Te amo." the smaller whisper.

"Amo anche voi." Vale answers, fingers slowly moving up and down Dani's back and making him shiver.

 

"Papá, papá, thery're here!"

Vale looks over his shoulder and sees his oldest son, thirteen year old Stefano, bouncing up and down in the kitchen, short sandy colored curls waving with the movement and eyes shining with excitement.

"Well, go and let them in then," he says,"where's papi?"

"I'm here."

Vale looks up and sees his now husband walking into the kitchen with their youngest daughter, Alisa in his arms and it never fails to make him weak in the knees, Dani holding the seven year old, deep mocca colored eyes looking at him sleepy, just having woken up from her nap, long dark wavy hair still a bit in disaray.

"Hey babygirl, you slept ok?" the Italian asks.

The girl nods, rubbing her eyes with her fists and yawning while Dani rubs her back and kisses her temple.

"Come on, papá!"

Stefano grabs Vale's hand and pulls him out of the kitchen, huge blue eyes looking at him pleadingly.

"Ok, hold on, I'm a fifty year old man," the Italian laughs,"someone is excited."

"Probably because of what they have with them." Dani chuckles.

Together they walk outside, just in time to see Luca and Marc walking up to the house, both holding a carrier seat and both having a changingbag slung over their shoulder. Luca places a finger against his lips indicating they have to be quiet, turning the carrier seat to let Vale, Dani and Stefano look inside it, Dani placing Alisa on the ground so she can see too, a small girl in a pink romper with a princess on it, tufts of dark hair covering her head.

"She's gorgeous," Vale says,"come one, take her inside."

Luca nods and they walk inside, Marc and Luca place the carriers on the table, hanging the bags on the chairs, the men embracing each other while Alisa reaches her hands for Marc and the 34 year old rider lifts her up in his arms so she can look at the other baby too.

"May I introduce you to your nephew and niece, Tiago and Sofiá Marquez Alenta Marini." he says proudly.

Dani and Vale look at the boy, the same dark hair as the Spanish rider has and with light blue eyes that mirror Luca's, looking at him curious. It's amazing how much both kids, twins, look like them while they are just their adoptive parents. 

It's slightly different with with Stefano and Alisa seeing some day a woman stood on their doorstep, boy aged twelfe on her hand and a six year old girl in her arms, telling them the boy was Vale's, conceived on some night they spend together. Telling them she couldn't care for them anymore and if Vale and Dani wanted to take them in. It was either that or the street for them.

Vale, not just believing her let a friend do a DNA test and the result was clear; the boy was his. After that things went fast, while the adoptive papers were getting in order, the brother and sister spend much time on the ranch with Dani and Vale, slowly getting to know each other and getting used to having them around. Vale being pleasantly surprised when the kid showed interest in bikes and turned out to be pretty good. When Vale and Stefano were riding the ranch, Dani spend his time with Alisa, the two bonding very quickly and when the papers were in order, they officialy became the adoptive parents of Stefano and Alisa, giving the boy Vale's last name and the girl Dani's.

"Can I?" Vale asks.

"Yes of course." Marc says.

Vale leans in and carefully picks the little boy up in his arms, making sure he supports the head and neck and his buttocks, holding him up and smiling at his nephew.

"Hey little one, how are you?"

The boy looks up at Vale with interest and makes soft cooing noises and when Vale blows air on his tummy he produces a sort of smile making Vale laugh, waking the little girl who starts to whine a little making Luca reach out and tickle her tummy making her smile too before her eyes close again.

"I'm going to make some drinks," Dani says,"why don't you go outside, sit on the terras."

Marc places Alisa on the ground, little girl being a bit wobbly on her feet, still not fully awake yet and she grabs Marc's hand tightly while Luca walks around Vale and Marc to follow Dani to the kitchen. Marc and Vale walk through the sliding doors, Marc picking up the carrier with his daughter in it and onto the terras to sit down on the lounge couch, Italian still with Tiago in his arms who is looking up at the ten times world champion with wide eyes while Alisa clamps her fingers around Marc's leg. 

"Why don't you go help papi?" Vale tells his son.

Stefano nods and runs to the kitchen while Marc scoops his little sister up in his arms after he placed the seat carrier with his daughter on the lounge seat.

"Hey sweetie, you just woke up?"

The girl nods, still a bit sleepy eyed and Marc smiles, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"You're a pretty one with just seven years, your papi and papá will have a day job keeping the boys away from you when you grow older." 

Vale chuckles and shakes his head, just when Dani and Luca walk back outside, placing some drinks on the table and some small Spanish and Italian food. Luca lifting up Sofiá in his arms and sitting down next to his husband while Dani sits down next to Vale, leaning in and tickling Tiago's tummy, capturing the attention of the small baby who now turns his attention towards Dani, the 43 year old taking his small hand and blowing air against it making the boy gurgle.

"You're such great parents,"Luca says,"I can only hope Marc and I can do this just as good."

"Of course you will." Vale says.

"I don't know, sometimes when they are crying I just have no idea what I'm supposed to do, are they hungry or tired or in pain, do I need to change their diaper."

"How come you got the babies now? I mean she wasn't due yet was she?"

"No, she still needed to carry them for at least four weeks but when we came there at the beginning of summerbreak, she had to be induced early due to health problems, so we were able to see our children earlier and take them with us."

"How is she now?"

"She's ok, still healing but she's at home, we offered to pay her bills, it's the least we can do to say thank you for giving us these angels," Luca says,"and of course we told her she can visit us whenever she wants, we'll let het fly over and pay for her hotel and everything she needs, she's still their mother."

"Even though it was not planned and very bloody, it was such an amazing thing, I can still remember the story's you told me when you adopted these two but I never really understood untill I was there, standing in the deliveryroom, being handed the first, Tiago while Marc was handed Sofiá."

"It changes your life." Vale says.

"It does." Marc agrees.

"Your priority changes too, first your life is all about bikes and winning races and eventually the championship but now, now all I want to do is make sure these two lack nothing, make sure they are happy and safe."

Luca traces his daughters face with his finger, little girl stirring in his arms but not waking up. 

"How are you going to combine it?" Vale asks.

"It will be difficult, we arranged for our mama's to come with us, they will take care of them while we are on track, seeing we're both in MotoGP and Alex too we can't take turns, but we did decide that after this year, after the last race we will take a year off to take care of them. They will be four months then, the most important time because that is around the time they start to activly react to everything."

"You should see all the things they bougt for them,"Luca chuckles,"I just hope we can fit everything in the motorhomes."

"How are things here going? You miss racing?" Marc asks.

"I can race every day if I want," Vale says, nodding towards the track,"but yeah, sometimes I miss the buzz of the paddock, even after ten years of absence."

"Of which the last five were as teamboss for your own VR/46 MotoGP team."

"I left that in good hands,"Vale smiles,"I trust Silvano and I trust my riders."

"I still can't thank you enough for giving me the opportunity to move up to MotoGP, especially since most of the media said it was because I'm your half brother." Luca says.

"I know, and even though your first year was difficult, the second was better and in the third you shut them up by winning the championship convincingly, almost breaking Marc's record of race wins he had in 2013 and I'm proud of Balda too, ending up in the top five every year."

"How about you, Dani?"

"I loved racing and I always will, but stopping while I was at my peak, winning the title the last two years I was active was the best thing I ever did, gives me the chance to enjoy this little family."

"Talking about family,"Luca says and he exchanges a nervous look with Marc before he looks at Vale again,"we want to have these two baptized at the end of the year and we would be honored if you and Dani would be their godfathers."

Dani and Vale fall silent, not really knowing what to say but the smiles tell them all.

"You want to?" Marc asks.

"You even need to ask? We would be honored to." Vale says.

"What's a godfather?" Alisa says, frown on her forehead.

"It means that if something happens to Marc and Luca and they can't take care of Tiago and Sofia anymore, we take them in and raise them." Dani explains, little girl nodding, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

"But that isn't going to happen,"Vale says,"meaning we will have to spoil them rotten and help them plotting against them."

"Oh can I help too?" Alisa asks excited.

"Sure." Dani laughs and pulls his daughter on his lap, kissing her temple.

"Stefano,"Marc suddenly says and the boy looks at Marc,"how about a race against a five time MotoGP worldchampion?"

Stefano's eyes sparkle and he gets a huge smile on his face, looking at Dani and Vale who shrug. Marc kissing Alisa's temple before he places her next to him and he stands up, Stefano practically dragging him to the track making the others laugh.

"I'll go with them." Dani says.

The Spaniard leans in to give Vale a kiss and jogs after his son and best friend, being watched by Vale and Luca before the youngest look at Alisa.

"You want to hold her?" he asks.

"Can I?" she asks, eyes sparkling now.

"Of course, just sit with your back against the backrest,"Luca says and stands up,"hold out your hands, and support her neck and back."

Alisa does what he says and carefully, Luca places his daughter in Alisa's arms, little girl watching her niece with awe, Luca sitting down next to Vale and he smiles. Having noticed the movement, Sofiá opens her eyes and looks up at Alisa with her big blue eyes while her little fingers are splayed out wide. Alisa placing the tip of her pointer finger in her palm and immediatly Sofiá balls her fingers making Alisa yelp and Luca and Vale laugh.

"You're not getting that back anytime soon,"Luca jokes,"she's already pretty strong with her fingers."

"I think our husbands are getting their asses kicked by a thirteen year old kid."

"Language," Luca says shocked, nodding towards the kids before he looks at the track,"he's half a lap ahead of them?" 

"Yeah." Vale laughs.

"He's talented?" Luca asks.

"Amazingly so, defenitly a son of mine,"Vale says and bites his lip,"does Marc have a Allianz Motor Camp this year?"

"Yeah, somewhere in November, I don't know if he will go tho because of Tiago and Sofiá but Alex probably will, why?" 

Luca looks at his brother, who's eyes are still focussed on Stefano.

"He has the right age, he obviously has the talent and he speaks English....he just needs to make a clip yet..."

"Yeah but those kids go through a selection, I don't know if Marc can make an acception for him even if he wanted too."

"I know and I'm not asking for that, I wouldn't want Marc to give him a special treatment, he'll follow the rules, if he wants to go."

"Maybe you should let him apply under a different name, just to be safe."

"Yeah, maybe." Vale smiles.

When Luca suddenly starts to yawn he quickly places his hand in front of his mouth.

"God, sorry about that,"Luca apoligizes,"ever since we had the twins Marc and I haven't had a decent nights sleep, seeing they still need to be fed every three hours."

"You do that together?"

"Yeah, saves time and it's much more bearable when you get up together instead of one of us."

"Sounds logical,"Vale says and watches how Marc, Dani and Stefano ride around the track,"why don't you let me and Dani take care of the twins tonight, so you and Marc can get some proper sleep?"

"Seriously?" Luca asks and smiles.

"Yes, I know that Stefano and Alisa where older when we got them but how hard can it be? You could show us how to make a bottle and feed it to them."

"Yeah, it's not that diffecult actually, you just boil some water from the tap, fill the bottle half way and add four scoops of formula, screw the top on, shake it untill the formula has dissolved, tap the teat on you wrist to make sure it's not to hot and then you can give it."

Luca turns his face to look at Vale who looks at him frowing, mouth opening in amazement.

"I had no idea it was that complicated." he says.

"It's not...."

"Maybe for you it's not,"Vale laughs,"write it down."

"Sure."

 

Later that evening, Dani and Vale are bringing the kids to bed while Marc and Luca give Tiago and Sofia their last bottle before bed, both sitting in a corner in the couch. Luca is done first, placing Sofia on a blanket and changing her in her nightwear and letting her lie in the blanket untill Marc has finished with Tiago too. When Dani and Vale walk back into the room they are done and they smile at them.

"Just in time, here's a note, everything is on the kitchenisle that you need, set the alarm for every three hours, ok?"

"Ok."

Both Luca and Marc get up after having giving their kids a kiss and they lace their fingers.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

 

"It's awfully nice Dani and Vale have taken the care for Tiago and Sofia on them so we could get some rest." Luca says.

The Italian is standing in the bathroom, dressed in boxers and brushing his teeth, waiting for an answer that doesn't come when he turns around he jumps when he suddenly sees Marc, leaning against the doorframe and just watching him with a look he hasn't seen there for some time.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Fine, I was just thinking,"Marc says and stalks closer,"you remember what we said after you showed up in Valencia?"

"Vaguely." Luca smiles.

Marc places his hands on each side next to Luca's waist against the sink, trapping him and leaning in to kiss his neck softly feeling the younger shiver and his hands slip in Marc's hair.

"It's been longer."

"We should really catch up on some sleep tho." Luca whispers.

"I know but since I haven't touched you intimidly, or you me, in four weeks I can't imagine I'll last very long."

Luca giggles against his skin and nods, feeling Marc's fingers hook in the back of his knees and he lifts the younger up to carry him to the bed, laying him down and covering him with his body. Both don't wast much time in getting two pairs of boxers out of the way, body's sliding against each other frantically while fingers carress and lips kiss. Both are already close when Marc wraps his fingers around their cocks and starts tugging, Luca's legs wrapped around his waist and Marc rolling his hips down hard, hearing Luca's breath hitch and feeling him coming undone beneath him, both soiling his chest, Marc breathing hard and shivering when Luca's fingers trace over his back softly.

After Marc has cleaned Luca up he crawls in next to him, Italian curling himself around his husband and Marc pulling him closer, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
